Fairies in Thedas
by Eiris
Summary: I burned alive so how did i wake up in my favorite game series? i knew better than to change too much, but with my past and new abilities, i couldn't just stand by completely! Follow Ara in her quest across Thedas! Contains Polyamory (Multiple love interests), violence, smut, and strong language. 18 ... The first 18 chapters are dedicated to Warden-Scribe
1. Korcari Wilds

_Prologue_

_Korcari Wilds_

I looked around. A forest? How did i… how am I in a forest? I live in Denver, Colorado. That's a damn CITY. And last I checked? Teleportation isn't possible! On top of that… I should be dead.

The last thing I remember… was a fire. I had been able to get my son into his fathers' arms before a beam came down between us. I burned alive refusing to make any noise; I didn't want my sons' last memory of me to be my screams… easier than it sounds, as it turns out. When you're in pain 24/7 and a mama bear protecting her cub, things like that tend to be just a bit easier…

"Well, well. What have we here?" I heard. That voice was too familiar by far. I stiffened and turned around; It was indeed Morrigan from Dragon Age. And by the looks of things, this was Origins. Damn. She looked… beautiful. Black hair in a messy bun, gold eyes that reminded one of a dragon – reptilian silted pupil and all, tan skin that was obviously from time spent in the sun, and if I had to guess, I'd say about 5'6… shame I was still female, since Morrigan was straight.

"What say you? Why have you come here? You are obviously not one of the Wilder folk, nor are you a scavenger by the look of you," she continued.

"Forgive me, but… could you tell me where I am?" I asked. I _had_ to be sure. "Interesting. Two people with manners in the same day? You are in the Korcari Wilds, East of Ostagar in southern Ferelden. Now then, tell me your name and I shall tell you mine," she answered with an amused glint to her eyes. "My name is… Arvaala. And I think I need to speak to your mother. Flemeth may know how I got here," I said. I wasn't sure why I had chosen that name, it just popped into my mind. My name was Abigail before this. Her eyes widened and she took a step back.

"I… Very well. Follow me then. If it pleases you," she turned away and I stood to follow.

"Mother! You have a guest," She called as we arrived to the hut. I took it in. 2 floors… in fact it looked almost exactly as it did in Game on the outside. Flemeth herself looked more like she did in the second and third games. Not at all like the first game. She too stood around 5'6 her white hair done up in her signature horn-like style, her eyes like Morrigans, and her skin as pale as milk.

"Interesting. You know more than many. What need have you of I?" Flemeths voice was smooth.

"Andaran Atish'an Asha'bellanar, you may call me Arvaala. I either need your help… or your advice," I greeted her. That's when I looked down to a puddle to my left, and saw my reflection. I was still about 5'3, still bigger in the gut and chest than I liked, (at 240 pounds with boobs that were bigger than small melons, I was constantly trying to lose weight)… but my ears were now pointed, my hair was straight (straighter than me, in any case), waist length and Firetruck red, my eyes were light silver and seemed to give a slight glow in the light… my skin was still 'I wanna be a vampire' white though. Basically? Only my ears, eyes, and hair had change.

"You don't look like one of the People?" she asked. "No. Putting it simply, where I'm from, there is no Magic, Elves, Qunari, or Andrastian Faith. I only know of those things due to… unusual circumstance."

"Well, for someone born in a magic-less land, you seem to have strong magics. At least what I can feel from you. And you're an elf too. You may have come through the tear in the veil that I mended not long ago… but if so, why did you not land by me? Hmmm…" Flemeth seemed to contemplate.

Suddenly she looked to the West. "I must go," I nodded. "Save the Wardens then. We will talk later. I hope."

And with that she turned into a purple black dragon and rushed off.


	2. Journey On

_Chapter One_

_Journey On_

It had been two days. I had found a Pack slung over my shoulder that seemed to have everything I needed… when I needed it. I would think of what I needed and reach in; and poof! There it was. I wasn't sure how this was possible, seeing as the pack was like a small backpack, but I had even pulled out a sword that should not have fit in there. Flemeth and Morrigan found it fascinating and had tried to pull something out but it only seemed to work for me.

Alistair looked… much like in the game. He was about 6'1 at a guess, with blonde hair that was damn near blinding, green eyes that were like emeralds, and he was _more_ than fit… I had been using Magic to fix his armor so he was wearing only a t-shirt and fabric pants that were almost too small for him… almost. I hadn't been able to resist making them a bit tight when I pulled them from my bag.

Ash, Aedan Couslands' – the new warden – Mabari, was a pretty honey color. She seemed to like me well enough… especially after I played fetch with her and fed her while Aedan was out cold.

Alistair had woken up this morning and I knew that meant that Aedan would wake soon too. I had finished mending Alistairs armor and turned away to mend Aedans Leathers when I felt a new presence.

"See, here is your fellow Grey Warden now. You worry too much," I heard Flemeth say. I turned around and watched as the expected dialogue took place as I finished Aedans leathers, up until… "I don't suppose there's any other help you could offer?" Aedan asked.

Aedan looked like game-Fergus… somewhat. Black hair that went down to his shoulders when not pulled back, grey eyes that were reminiscent of a brewing storm, he was certainly more fit than the game implied. At about 6 feet, he looked like he spent every day doing training exercises. I was _really_ hoping that wasn't the Average height… I was short enough as it was!

"Now that you mention it-"

"The stew is bubbling mother dear. Will we have 3 guests for dinner or none?" Morrigan asked. I knew she meant Aedan, Alistair, and Ash. I had somehow gotten her to like me in the last 2 days by annoying Flemeth with my 'never-ending questions'. I handed Aedan his Armor which he put on without worrying about being ogled… someone was secure in their looks.

"The Wardens will be leaving shortly, girl. And you and Arvaala are going with them," Flemeth barked. "Such a shame – what?"

"You heard me girl. Last time I looked you had ears," my eye twitched but I said nothing. I suppose I could lighten the burden of the Wardens, but I knew better than to change to much.

"Am I to have no say?!" Morrigan looked upset but I tuned out the conversation as I looked at the Wardens.

"I suppose introductions are in order? I am Arvaala or just Ara. A Mage. _Obviously_. I have already met Alistair and Ash this morning, and you?" I asked, knowing the answer. For some reason I couldn't bring myself to say I was an Elf… no matter how I tried. Flemeth had found that interesting.

"Oh. Uh, Aedan. So… how did you end up here? I mean… you weren't here when we were before," He asked. He was eyeing my strange – to him – clothing. I had put on black jeans, a grey V-neck tank top, a black leather jacket and black sneakers that would still be comfortable after an 8-hour waitress shift with only a lunch and no breaks. My hair was pulled into a ponytail.

"Hmm? Oh I fell from the fade about 2 days ago. Before that I was a human," I said, though I knew they wouldn't believe me. Aedan laughed and Alistair looked like he was disappointed.

"Fine then, don't tell us," Aedan chuckled. "Arvaala… tell the Keeper 'Melana en Athim las mythal'enansal' when you reach the Dalish," Flemeth told me. I knew what it meant, but I was unsure _why_ she… Flemeth always had a reason, so I would do this. I gave her a nod.

Then Morrigan returned with her pack and off we went to Lothering, Morrigan leading us.

About half way there, I was startled to be met by a Mabari. His color was a stunning black with a white belly and his back paws were grey. We fought some Darkspawn and then, "I think this is the Mabari we saved in Ostagar," Aedan said.

"I think he was out there looking for you," Alistair commented. "But I… already have a Mabari. I don't think I can have two. Ash would get too jealous."

The Mabari looked so damn sad that I was petting him before I realized I had moved closer. "Hello there. Well if Aedan can't take you, I'd LOVE to have you! Goodness, you're handsome," I said.

The Mabari looked between Aedan and I, questioningly. Aedan just nodded so the Mabari got closer to me and whimpered. "Hmm, you'll need a name. How about… Fen? It means Wolf in Elvhen?" I asked. When he barked happily I took that as a yes.

"I take it we're going to have _another_ mangy beast following us about then?" Morrigan sneered.

"He's not mangy" Alistair and I replied at once.

Morrigan rolled her eyes as Aedan laughed and Alistair blushed.

I stood as Fen leaned into my side and reached into my magic pack, pulling out some bread and dried meat for him, as well as a black leather collar that had a bone shaped tag with his new name on it in Thedasian rune-script.

I also pulled out a hunk of cheese for Alistair since he had stood up for Fen. I didn't say a word as I handed it to him and he merely nodded his thanks.

We continued on our way, Aedan looking between Alistair and I – as though it was going to become a relationship. I damn near laughed, while he was my type when talking in terms of romance options for Dragon Age – light haired, warrior, strong sense of right/wrong/justice – I just didn't see myself with _Alistair_… I had someone else in mind. I knew he'd likely be king, since I planned to encourage that, and I was supposedly an _Elf_ so even if I wanted to – and I didn't – I couldn't be queen.

It was time to discuss what Morrigan had told me. Pretend to see the future but not too much. She knew I was from Earth, so did Flemeth, but how else would I explain when I would say things like 'bandits ahead'?

"So, we should reach Lothering in about 3 day so I should tell you all now. Morrigan knows, but I know parts of the future. More like _possible_ futures. Some things seem to stay the same no matter what but others are dependent on choices… The reason I'm telling you this, is because when we enter Lothering there is gonna be a group of Bandits trying for money… you can Pay them the 10 silvers, but they'll demand more, you can kill them, or just beat them till they surrender but… they've robbed several people and if we weren't that strong they'd kill us just to get whatever we are carrying…" I explained.

Morrigans eyes darkened. I knew what she was thinking. She wanted them dead. Alistair looked stunned and Aedan looked like he was thinking.

"Well, if I was in your place, I wouldn't believe without proof so… one other option is pay the 10 silvers and when I'm proven right… then what?" I asked.

"If you're right and they demand more, we will… kill them. You've said that they'd kill us, if they could. I don't relish the thought of killing them, but if they won't turn over what they've taken from the others, and decide to fight, then they die," Aedan said somberly.

We all nodded. "Another thing. In Lothering, there are 2 people we can bring with us. They will be great companions, even if you won't think so at first… one is Ley Sister, Leliana… the other is… a Qunari; Sten of the Beresaad. He's locked up right now, but with Leliana talking to the Revered mother, we should be able to get the key. Talk with them first, if you wish. Aedan is our leader, I know that. I'm just telling you what I've seen," I shrugged. Aedan looked at me with a smirk. "If you're right about the Bandits, then I'll do my best to recruit both," he said.

I nodded with a smile. That night as we were making Camp, Aedan approached me. "So… you and Alistair?" he asked.

"Nope. I like him, I'd sleep with him, but I think it's _not_ meant to be. He will tell you himself soon enough… but when you know his secret, you'll know why we could never be more than a fling… and being who he is, I doubt that would happen." I had set up my tent and bedroll before heading to the middle of camp and starting a fire. I pulled a pan, some eggs, and bacon out of my pack, still marveling at how it kept _everything_. Not only that, but the bacon was wrapped in paper rather than plastic, which was good since I didn't want to damage the environment if it got left behind.

"Where did you get all that?" Aedan asked. "_Magic_," I smirked, then when he obviously didn't believe me, "No, really. This bag of mine seems to have anything I need. Though otherwise it's empty. Not quite sure how. It was a gift."

He looked skeptical and I let him put his hand in the bag. "It's empty," He said. I reached in and pulled out a spatula and he jumped, reaching into the bag again. "Wow."

I cooked and then muttered only loud enough for Aedan to hear, "_Never_ let Alistair cook; I don't care if he offers or if everyone else who _can_ cook is dead or dying – just don't. It'll be a miracle that we survive to end the Blight with him cooking. He's better suited to killing things…" Aedan stared for a moment and nodded. "That, I will take you at your word. If his cooking is bad enough to be seen in your 'visions' it must be _awful._"

I giggled as I finished dinner. I pulled out Tortillas and called everyone over for food. Fen and Ash got some too.

Two days later, as we were approaching Lothering, I felt nervous. The only fist fights id ever _been_ in were with my twin sister. We trained a lot so I knew I was prepared. I had seen plenty of death, and not just in movies. I have an eidetic memory, meaning anything I hear, see, anything, I will remember it. I had a few various jobs, including nursing. On the other hand, I also had skills with blades and throwing weapons – my father had been terrified to let his daughters get hurt so we all had some form of defense skill. But what I felt really prepared me for this, was my death. The smell of my flesh burning; the pain with no way to vent it. Pain makes you stronger, but death makes you harder.

I saw the bandits and I knew when Aedan caught sight of them too, because he looked at me in his peripheral.

"Wake up, gentlemen, more travelers to attend to."

"Uh… they don't look much like them other ones. Maybe we just let these ones pass?" the bald one said

"Highway men," Alistair spat, and then looked over at me. I knew he was recalling what I said as he suddenly gripped the hilt of his sword and discreetly reached for his shield. I was honestly glad that he believed me enough to prepare for it.

"A simple 10 silvers and you're on your way," The leader said with a sleazy grin. But as predicted when Aedan handed him the money he said "You came up with that a little too easy… let's make it another 10."

Alistair drew his sword, Morrigan pulled her staff and Aedan said, "How about you give over _everything _you've stolen so I can return it to the proper owners and I let you live," as he pulled his daggers.

"Well, I can't say I'm happy about this. Attack!" the leader shouted to his companions and a fight ensued.

Before the bandits could pull their weapons, they were all dead. I turned away. As I said, not the first time I'd seen death – even on earth, things could get bad – but that didn't make it any easier. Honestly it was a miracle I didn't throw up, but then it had always been difficult for me to do so. For some reason, even when I was sick, my body just refused to purge.

"For what it's worth… sorry for doubting you," I heard Aedan say as I stepped around the blood puddles. I shrugged, "I wouldn't have believed it without proof either."

"Looks like I've got 2 people here to recruit," He sighed.

"You do that; I need to go see someone. I have a message to deliver. Also there is a family of 3 elves by the bridge… they were robbed by these 'highwaymen' and if you tell them that the thieves are dead they can come reclaim their stuff," I gave him locations and told him what to expect with the chantry board missions. I told him to go ahead and take the missions from the Blackstone Irregulars, too, since we'd meet those people on our travels.

With that I left their group, and went in search of Hawke. I was mostly looking for Bethany and Leandra since I wasn't sure if Hawke was Garrett or Marian. Lothering was obviously much bigger than in the game, and I was in awe. It was a beautiful town; a shame it would be destroyed.

It took me a solid hour of searching, but of course when I saw him, I knew it was him. "Excuse me; are you Garrett Hawke, by chance?"

That's when I was slammed against a wall with a Dagger to my throat… I was in no rush to move in the first place, but wow he was… I was really enjoying his body against mine. "Who are you?"

"Wow, _never_ imagined this," I said dryly. "I'm Arvaala, but you can call me Ara; and I bring news on your brother. Carver lives, and will join you soon, he was injured and needed to recoup a bit first."

The dagger was pulled away. "Forgive me. I'm unused to strangers knowing my name. Yes, I am Garrett; though _most_ simply call me Hawke… I guess I should have expected Carver was the one to send you since you called me that."

I smiled. He was about 6' tall with black hair and amber eyes. His skin was tanned and his beard was the style from the game. His voice was slightly deeper though. He had various weapons on him, including a polearm – or maybe it was a mage's staff… I couldn't tell, but I knew if he was here rather than with Carver he was a Mage… Rouge or Warrior Hawke would have been with Carver. "Well, if it helps, I'm a seer. My companions didn't believe it either," I smirked.

"Prove it," he said with a grin. "Hmm, Garrett Hawke, Brother to Carver and Bethany, son of Malcolm and Leandra… Uncle named Gamlen. Your sister is a Mage, as was your father, and you'll end up in Kirkwall soon. You wanted to go with your brother to fight in the Kings army, but didn't want to expose your status as a Mage; that was the only thing that kept you here. Be wary of Ogres, stay out of reach of their hands or someone will get squished. Most likely Carver – he's impulsive enough – but it could be Bethany, depends who is closer to your mother when you reach the Ogre, so keep her back. Just… keep an eye out, and tell Flemeth I'll see her again." With that I began walking away. He grabbed my wrist.

"Wait. Say I believe you. Will _I_ see _you_ again?" he looked guarded. I thought about it. I could escape Ferelden after the blight with Anders… I nodded. "One day. Don't worry, Hawke. Everything will work out as it should." He nodded and let me go. "Did you… want anything for this information?"

"A hug?" I said it sarcastically, so I wasn't expecting it when I was pulled into his arms. I stiffened at first, but relaxed. I would have blushed if I had any shame, but his arms around me felt nice, and he smelled like… rain and wood. "If I'd known you would actually do it, I would have said a kiss," I grinned up at him, causing a deep laugh as he ruffled my hair.

"Who's this, brother?" I heard Bethany Hawkes voice.

"This is Ara, she brought news. Carver is alive," He said, and suddenly Bethany and another woman were also hugging me. "Thank you," I heard the other woman, Leandra, say.

"I had a twin sister, myself. I couldn't leave you to wonder," I shrugged. "Now I really must go."

"Ara! There you are. I found Leliana and Sten and we finished the Chantry board missions. Are you ready to head out?" Aedan asked as he approached.

"Aedan! This is Garrett, Bethany and Leandra Hawke. Hawkes this is Aedan and Alistair, the Grey Wardens who will end the Blight. Well, we best off," I said before the ladies could question how I knew their names.

When we were almost at the road leading out of town Aedan asked me, "So why did you tell them who we were?" he didn't sound angry, just curious.

"Because, they are leaving for the Free Marches soon. And they are good people who won't believe the rumors about Wardens being responsible for the kings' death."

About then we ran into Bodahn, and after saving him, left to make camp.

I explained my abilities to Sten and Leliana on the way.

When Sten herd I could pull cookies out of my magic bag, I saw interest on his face… so guess who got 6 types cookies over the course of our walk?

* * *

I was on watch when I heard Aedan cry out before shooting upright. It was almost dawn.

"Bad dreams, huh?" Alistair asked.

"It… seemed so _real_," Aedan sounded shaken, so I walked over and sat next to him; I grabbed his arm and yanked so he was all but in my lap. I put my arms around him as Alistair said, "Well, it is real… sort of. See, part of being a Grey Warden is being able to sense the dark spawn. The Archdemon it… _talks_ to the horde," Alistair explained.

As they talked about it, I began stroking Aedan's hair. It was really soft, and the black color made it look… silky.

"Why are you _petting_ me?" Aedan asked, exasperated. Alistair managed to look both curious and amused.

"Sorry… your hair is just so soft, and I know _I_ like having my hair played with. Besides, I feel like I could call you family, and family has no personal space so… yup," I blushed.

"… Fair enough," Aedan replied.

"Anyways, you're up now, right? Time to pull up camp," Alistair said, standing. He'd said it loud enough that everyone else began packing their stuff. I had packed mine while I was on watch. I began making cheese filled sausages for breakfast.

"So where do _you_ think we should go first?" Aedan asked me.

"Personally, I'd go to The Tower. Kinlock Hold is under assault from within by blood mages. Namely, one who was endorsed by Loghain. His name is Uldred." I was going to follow the recommended order from Fandom-dot-com. That meant Tower, Redcliff, Dalish, Denerim, Haven, back to Redcliff, then on to Orzammar before landsmeet. I would add in the DLC stuff as we traveled… Soldiers Peak after Denerim, the Pass before Haven, Honnleath after Haven, return to Ostagar after saving Eamon and then on to kill Flemeth since Morrigan should have studied the grimoire by then before heading back for Orzammar before returning to Denerim for the Landsmeet.

"Then off we go," Aedan said, as everyone grabbed their packs.

Unlike in the games, of course, we stopped for lunch and breaks to relieve ourselves. It was odd, but I hadn't needed to do that since coming to Thedas… hadn't needed to use the bathroom, that is.

That first night when we stopped for camp, Alistair approached me and asked me if I knew a spell that could preserve a flower. I smiled and held the rose for a moment, imagining what I wanted. I felt the magic envelope the rose before I handed it back.

He smiled and thanked me before heading back to his tent. I was happy that I had gotten to be part of that.

The next night Morrigan approached me. "So you said that Kinlock hold is in ruination? Do you think –"

"If you're asking about Flemeths Grimoire, then yes I know where it is, and of course we can grab it. It _does_ belong to you after all… the Circle has no business holding on to it," I said, knowing Aedan could hear us.

I caught his eye and he nodded, giving me a green light to help get it.

"Thank you," Morrigan said before heading back to her tent.

* * *

After 2 weeks of constant travel, with slight interruptions to fight Darkspawn, we reached Lake Calenhad. And that's where my fun in Thedas officially began.


	3. Tower Ho!

_Chapter Two_

_Tower Ho!_

"So what do you think will happen here?" Aedan asked, and everyone listened as we sat in a room of the Spoiled Princess.

"Well there is a Templar who is preventing us from crossing; there is any number of ways to get him to take us across. Then we need to talk with Greagoir. We _need_ the mages for later, in Redcliff, so we will go in and save the ones we can. Morrigan your mothers' grimoire is actually in Irvings office, that's on the second floor… we will gain one companion out of this as well; and honestly? It's a good idea to have a dedicated healer, and that's what Wynne is. There is a sloth demon on the fourth floor, which will put us all in the fade. Aedan will be in the Anderfells with Duncan, Alistair will be with his… sister, Goldanna, Sten will be with his company who fell when he fought darkspawn near here, Lelianna will be with Dorothea and not remember anything, and Morrigan will be pestered by a fake Flemeth, and the dogs will just be sleeping; wake them up and you're done… I'm not sure about me; I don't think I can see anything related to myself. You'll all have to beat your captor demons before moving on… after defeating the sloth demon in the fade; we wake up and move on to kill Uldrid."

Morrigan looked like she ate something sour, Sten looked stoic as always, Lelianna looked stunned, Alistair seemed ill, and Aedan looked thoughtful.

I would need to tell Alistair about Fiona, his mother, soon.

Aedan nodded and called for us all to rest up.

* * *

The next morning we approached Carroll. We ended up going the route of Morrigan frightening the bastard when he all but asked _Aedan_, if she could stay behind. I had never seen anyone row a boat so fast; I was astonished he could in such heavy armor.

Knight-Commander Greagoir was franticly giving orders to keep the doors barred and 'have two men stationed there at all times'.

I wondered over to the quartermaster and browsed his wares while I waited for Aedan to talk to the Knight-Commander. I really didn't want to bring attention to myself since I was a mage…

"Ara! Come on!" Aedan called to me, and I saw various looks from the people around me. Today I was wearing another pair of black jeans, a red tank top (if you couldn't tell by now, Tank Tops were my favorite type of shirt), my sneakers and a few daggers, and arm sheaths full of throwing weapons, my hair was pulled back at the sides and kept in place by a hair clip. I didn't need a staff, and having one would have called to the fact that I was a mage anyway.

"Do you see what she's wearing?" "All her companions are wearing armor except the black haired one, but a duel-wielder wearing so little?" "What kind of top is that, anyway?" "She'll be the first to die."

I was giggling as the doors closed behind us. "What's so funny?" Alistair asked, but I just shook my head. As we walked through the Apprentice Quarters, I found the hidden cache, and somehow ended up leading the group to where Wynne was… this resulted in Wynne thinking _I_ was the leader and I wasted no time correcting her. I was more of a… help the leader type.

Wynne was not what I expected. Her Silver hair was done up in a half bun to keep it from her face but otherwise flowed down to her mid-back, she had pretty green eyes, and was almost as pale as I was. If I had to guess her age, I'd say late 30's early 40's.

I had thrown my hand over Morrigans mouth before she could bitch about helping the Mages, which resulted in her glaring at me. "Of _course_ we'll help, Wynne! I mean, we need to clear the tower anyway, so saving some lives along the way can't hurt," I said.

Aedan agreed and we were off. Unlike in the game we did find survivors periodically along each floor and we sent them back to the 'safe' room; but there were just as many blood mages. Somehow I could sense which ones were blood Mages. I could see it as a dripping bloody Aura surrounding them.

When I voiced this, Wynne was stunned. "You're a Mage? You don't look it, and I can't feel your power." Wait till I told her I could Shapeshift – Morrigan had taught me though I had been a quick study and even somehow gained forms she couldn't teach. I had tried teaching her some of _my_ strange magics, but they didn't seem to take.

"Yeah, I have Magic. _Please_ don't tell Greagoir or Irving. I've never lived in Circle, and I really have no desire to be in one. I have too many things I need to do over the next decade," I said.

They all stared at me. "You can see that far into the future?" Aedan asked, causing Wynne to begin prodding me about my Seer abilities. Though I had noticed I did get a few visions since coming to Thedas, so far it was nothing major. Just things like when a stream would be near, or even finding Herbs that we'd need later… but it _was_ getting to be more, and also more frequent.

The Tower was a lot bigger than in the game, and we actually found a few Templars. Not may, but every life saved was good in my books. The first floor was really only a Kitchen, Apprentice Quarters, Mess Hall and the Library, but it was several times the size compared to the game. After all, the mages weren't actually forced to have bunk beds. They each got a single bed, a nightstand, and a chest at the foot of the bed for clothes and such. There were two large rooms… one for males, one for females. That set up kind of ticked me off. I mean, what if someone was Trans? Or LGBT+ in general? Even the Qunari had Trans people…Aqun-Athlok like Krem from Inquisition. When I voiced this, Sten gave me a sharp look and I could see he was re-evaluating me.

"Well, dear… I don't know. I've never heard of any of the Mages being… what did you call it, Transgender? But I suppose that doesn't mean it doesn't happen. I shall speak with Irving and see if he has heard of any such occurrences," Wynne replied, but as far as I was concerned that was answer itself. Mages either didn't speak up, or were ridiculed for it; regardless they weren't treated right.

Moving to the second floor, it was the same for the Mages Quarters, but the beds looked a bit more comfortable. The Library on the second floor was more the size of the first floor in game. There were 4 'guest' rooms; each had a Queen bed, nightstand on both sides, Armoire, desk with chair, and a comfy looking chair. The Chantry area was like a full sized church on Earth, with an Alter, podium, pews, and statues. The Store Room was about the same as in-game, though I'd bet the cavern with all the stock items was larger and better stocked.

When we found Irvings office, I slipped in as Aedan distracted Wynne by asking about what had happened here. I really didn't want to be lectured for retrieving a personal item for Morrigan. Irving's office was about the same size as I expected. The chest was in the back left corner, and when I opened it, it was full of books on blood magic, but only one was black. The Grimoire was thicker than my damn arm, but somehow lighter than a mobile phone.

I slipped out of the office after grabbing the painted box that was in the desk, managing to not be noticed by Wynne as I handed Morrigan the book and placed the Red Jenny box in Alistair's pack as he gave me a funny look. I simply winked at him, which caused him to blush… Wynne was right – he _was_ cute when he was all red like that… he was _so_ getting the American teasing treatment!

Moving up to the third floor is when the discrimination between mages and Templars became more obvious. As the Templar Quarters were on the third floor, I naturally took a look. Their beds were softer, their sheets better, they had Armoires next to each bed rather than nightstands or chests, and there were dividers for privacy, unlike for the mages who all shared one of two giant rooms. Not to mention, the Kitchen was better too.

When we got to the Templar Mess Hall, I noticed it was the place with those damn walking skeletons. I warned the group, "Okay so before we go in there, I need to warn you. There are skeletons on the floor. They are not normal. About the time we reach the middle of the room they will get up and attack us."

"I feel no magic from the room," Wynne commented. "Then I can only hope I'm wrong," I said with a shrug, but everyone pulled their weapons out anyway. Better safe, I guess. Good thing my weapons weren't just for show, since I forgot I had magic while we fought.

Of course, I was right. Wynne gave me an analyzing look, and I moved to stand with her.

"Well, I certainly believe you have visions now." She commented.

"Wynne, don't worry. I know about your spirit. I know what it's like to die protecting others, only to wake after. I know what it's like to lose your son while he's young. I may not have a spirit myself, but you and I have more in common than you know," I said quietly so only she heard… she'd tell the others in her own time. She had paled a bit, but nodded.

As we moved on we found more rooms, these belonging to the higher ranked Templars. They each had Queen Beds, and looked more akin to the Guest Rooms than Templar Quarters. Reaching that final room where the Tranquil were being turned by an abomination, I pulled out a throwing star, took aim, and managed to hit the ugly thing hard enough in the back of the head that it died.

"So where did you learn to throw… whatever those are? And where did you get them?" Wynne asked.

"Where I'm from these are a common weapon used mostly by an elite assassin type warrior, but many people learn to use them for sport. I learned how to use them before I manifested magic, and as such I rely on them more often than magic," I replied.

They all seemed satisfied with that answer and we moved on to the fourth floor. I saw rooms, but I couldn't really tell what they were used for; possibly storage and meeting rooms. And when we got to the sloth demon, at least we were all ready to 'sleep'.


	4. Fade and Death

_Chapter Three_

_Fade and Death_

I sat bolt upright. I was in bed? When did I get here? Maybe I should take a break from Dragon Age if it was gonna give me such realistic dreams…

"Mommy!" my son came running into the room. He was so cute with his light blonde hair, and blue eyes. He was only 3, but was so sweet. Of course he grabbed the remote off the nightstand and turned on the T.V. before putting on Netflix… he was too smart for his own good and my peace of mind.

"Hi, Levi baby," I chuckled as he climbed into my bed and snuggled into me to watch My Little Pony – one of his favorites.

"Sorry love, I know you're tired. I tried to keep him distracted with his new play toolbox, but it doesn't compare to playing with his mom," my husband said, following our son into the room.

I looked at him with a smile. Alex was 5'7 with red hair that went down to his waist and a wiry beard that refused to be tamed. Like me he was pale, but his eyes were a lovely shade of green. Levi got his hair color from Alex's mother, but his blue eyes were all me.

"Don't worry about it, Hun. Levi is just so cute!" I said as I began tickling the boy. His cute squeals filled the room. I realized I was only in a nightgown… that wasn't right. I didn't own night clothes.

I brushed out my brown hair that went to my mid-back and turned my blue eyes back to my son who was hugging me.

I brushed it off, maybe the nightgown was something Alex had bought me and I just didn't remember… but then why was I wearing it if he'd bought it and I didn't remember?

I got out of bed and started to get dressed. I found skirts, and dresses, but where were my Jeans? And why were there only pastel colors? I preferred darker colors.

That's when it hit me. The Fade, I whirled around and with tears streaming down my face said, "Demon. Please drop the disguise."

Alex's face looked stunned, "What do you mean, love?"

And that's when Aedan appeared. I shouted at the demon, "You have no right to wear his face! Drop the fucking disguise. You insult the memory of my family,"

Aedan's eyes widened as he took in the details of my room, my son and husband… the T.V really had him thrown for a loop. The demon finally dropped the act and attacked me. I sobbed as I set the demon on fire while it wore my husband's face. I couldn't bring myself to attack the thing disguised as my son so Aedan had to take care of that… I could see that it haunted him to kill something that looked like a child.

When it was over, Aedan hugged me. "How did you know it was a dream?"

"I don't own any skirts, and I _hate_ pink," I replied, still crying. "Are you gonna be okay?" He asked. "I… I never got to grieve. Do I really have a right to, when _I'm _the one who died?" I knew I sounded bitter.

"You… _what_?" but I had already faded.

When my eyes opened again, I was in front the Sloth demon as Aedan sassed him.

Before Aedan could finish sassing Sloth, I snapped. I raised a hand and froze it. Though all our companions looked stunned, they immediately jumped into the fight.

The forms that sloth took were all ugly, and when it was over, Niall showed up.

When we were out in the real world again, Aedan whirled to face me. "What did you mean _you_ died?"

Everyone but Wynne and Morrigan looked at me stunned, causing the others to raise a few eyebrows.

"I… I was born in a different world; one that had no magic. You saw my world in the Fade, and you saw my family, and that I was human… you even saw the technology. I died saving my son from a house fire. I had handed him to my husband since Alex could run faster – duh, I'm fat – and then a giant wood beam blocked me in. When I backed up into the corner another one fell. I burned alive, refusing to scream because I didn't want my sons' last memory of me to be my death; it wasn't too hard, since I was used to never ending pain by that point – I had a condition called Fibromyalgia, which is a disorder characterized by widespread musculoskeletal pain accompanied by fatigue, memory and mood issues… When the world closed around me, I was in the Korcari Wilds, at Morrigans feet. Suddenly I was a Mage and had pointy ears. I could see things that I shouldn't, and… well, in any case, I'm here now." I hugged myself as I cried. Wynne put her arms around me, muttering soothing nonsense. Even Morrigan awkwardly patted my back.

"Let's go. We still have to save Irving and Cullen," I sighed.

"Who's Cullen?" Aedan asked. "He's a Templar who is important to the future. He's been tortured by Blood Mages, so if you don't mind, I will not be going into the Harrowing Chamber with you to kill Uldrid, but I will be staying with him to make sure he's okay."

Wynne was nodding, and Aedan sighed. "Alright. Let me grab the Litany and we'll head that way."

We found a killed the Dragonlings, much to Alistair's shock; though they were actually in the room next to the Harrowing Chamber steps.

I sat next to the barrier before Cullen even started talking. I leaned against the wall next to it, as Cullen and Aedan spoke. Cullen tried his hardest to convince Aedan to kill all the mages, but Aedan was having none of it. When they went upstairs, and I stayed, Cullen finally looked at me as he sat down beside me. I was only mildly surprised that I was able to enter the barrier and scooted over to his side. I couldn't get out, but I knew I would be fine.

I studied him. Being tortured meant that unlike in the game, he wasn't wearing his armor. In fact the only thing he was wearing was blue linen pants and soft slip on shoes; as though he'd been in bed when the attack happened and hadn't been able to get dressed. He was tall, taller than Alistair at 6'2 and his short sunny-blonde hair was not quite as curly as I'd been led to believe; it was wavy. His eyes were gold, and he was covered in deep cuts that would leave scars – including the lip scar that was in the third game. I pulled out rags and handed them to him so he could wipe up some of the blood. The cuts all seemed fresh… as though the ones that were open had been done in last few minutes while the ones that had scabbed were no more than days old.

"And who are you?" He asked. "I'm no one of any importance. You can call me Ara. Do you need anything? Perhaps water or food; possibly a kiss for being so brave?" I asked. He looked thoughtful before saying he'd like some water… yeah I was flirting. Cullen was the one I _hoped_ to eventually be with, but then… I doubted I was his type. He ignored my flirt anyway. Though it could be just that he was too focused on survival.

Reaching into my magical bag, I pulled out a water skin and handed it to him. "I'm… Cullen. Why did you stay out here?" He asked after he'd drained the water and handed the skin back to me.

"You didn't need to be alone, and they didn't need me. Besides, I needed a moment to let myself get over the shock of seeing my husband and son again, when I know they are lost to me. Fucking Demons," I spat.

Cullen nodded. I reached into my bag again and pulled out two Mountain Dews'. I opened one and handed it to him. I knew he'd need the sugar.

"What's this?" He asked cautiously. "A drink that is sweeter than it has any right to be; it's basically flavored liquid sugar. You _need_ the sugar. Torture means you lose blood. Besides, this will help keep you alert, since it's full of caffeine" I replied opening the second one and taking a drink to show it was safe.

He sipped it, his eyes widening before he gulped it down. I laughed when he burped, then blushed and said, "Excuse me!" I took his empty can and put both his and mine into my magic bag so that it would disappear.

"That would be the bubbly part of the drink. Now eat this jerky, protein helps you heal," I replied as the cage barrier fell and he took the meat from my hands. I stood up and reached out a hand.

He took it and I helped him up. I put his arm over my shoulder and wrapped mine around his waist. Any excuse to hold him, seeing as he was my favorite game 3 romance option. That's when the others came out of the Chamber, Aedan supporting Irving. Cullen stiffened in my hold, and I soothed him.

Alistair came over and took Cullen's other side, but I noticed that Cullen leaned more towards me; I was positive that had he known I had Magic he would let me go completely. Lucky me, only Flemeth seemed able to sense my magic. The trip back down to the first floor was largely uneventful compared to the trip up.

When we got to the big doors at the entrance to tower, Irving called out. "Greagoir, it's over! Uldrid is dead."

There was some shuffling on the other side, and the doors opened. Cheers rose up from those who had made it to the entry room before the doors were barred. When I came into view, not a scratch on me and aiding a Templar in my strange clothes, there were shocked faces all around, and I saw some people handing silver coins to others.

"Order has been restored," Greagoir announced, causing Cullen to shout in dismay. "It will be alright Cullen," I murmured, but he didn't seem to hear me. Aedan talked with Irving, securing the Support of the Mages as I helped Cullen to a chair.

"Will I see you again?" He asked me. "Without a doubt." I smiled and kissed his cheek, then walked over to Irving as Cullen blushed and stammered. Oh, _now_ he reacted.

"Sooo… there's this dwarf. She wants to study Magic. She knows that dwarves can't do magic, but she still wants to learn. She's willing to give up Caste and Clan for a chance to study here," I was rocking on the balls of my feet and I held my arms behind me.

Irving was startled, but agreed to allow Dagna to study in the Circle, and allowed Wynne to join our group. I was also proven right when Irving and Greagoir both looked uncomfortable at the mention of Transgenders. I huffed.

Honestly, I really wanted to recruit some Templars and Mages to help us in Redcliff, but I was worried that it would throw off the timeline.

I was exhausted. We had fought all day to clear the tower, and that 'nap' that sloth _so graciously_ granted us was not at all refreshing. I was back near Cullen to make sure he was being properly treated. He wasn't letting the mages help, so I offered to stitch him up.

"I used to be a healer of the non-magic variety," I shrugged. Cullen readily agreed so I dragged him off to a room with Alistair as our 'chaperone'.

I reached into my pack and pulled out medical needles, scissors, a glass bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide and dissolving stitch thread plus a pair of latex gloves.

"Alright, hun, this is going to hurt. Lie on your stomach and find something to bite down on," I didn't _want_ to hurt him, but if I pulled out modern pain numbers the jig would be up… as it was the gloves and disinfectant were pushing it. Oooh! I pulled out a liquid form of pain killer. "Drink this, it'll help with the pain," I said handing him a vial that had a Human male sized dose in it. I put on black scrubs in a small alcove, using Magic but being sure to be careful. I came out of the alcove while tying up my hair with a black ribbon.

Cullen nodded as Alistair found a belt in the armoire for Cullen to bite down on after he tossed back the pain meds. I pulled a chair close to the bed and began cleaning and stitching up wounds. I felt bad each time Cullen flinched or grunted. All in all, it took 15 minutes to get all the wounds on his back since there were only seven.

"Alright, turn over," I said as I used a small bit of my magic to help his back stop hurting… I hope he would attribute that to the pain killer.

Thankfully there were only two wounds on his chest that needed mending, and the Lip cut; that one made my heart jump as he stiffened and shut his eyes tight while I sewed it up, even though I knew it would be really sexy later.

After I was done, I threw the bloodied needle, empty bottles, remaining thread and gloves into my bag. Cullen sat up with some help from Alistair.

"I… thank you, my Lady. I know it would have been easier to allow the Mages to heal me, but after everything… I just couldn't," Cullen said as he rubbed a hand over his eyes.

I shook my head. "First off, I'm not human, so none of this 'My Lady' Shit. Second, I completely understand your fear. As a child I went through something fairly traumatic and was… terrified of men for a long time," I replied. Both Alistair and Cullen immediately realized what I was implying; their eyes went wide, and both looked horrified.

"But, though I was terrified then, I'm not now. Sure, that event shaped me, changed me, but it also… was some time ago. You see how I can stand to be in a room with only two men and all? Eventually, you'll feel better. This was an experience, and Time heals all wounds; but there will always be that scar. You may never forget, but you'll one day feel like yourself again."

Alistair looked like he wanted to reach out to me. "You realize that all women are called 'My Lady' by gentlemen?" Bullshit alert!

"My mama didn't raise a lady. She raised a legend," I snarked. Both men laughed. And Cullen nodded as Alistair said, "So it seems."

We all headed back to the main room, where Greagoir himself looked over my handy work.

"When does this thread need to come out?" Greagoir asked me.

"It doesn't. It's… it will dissolve over time. That way there's no need for anyone to worry about it," I explained. They all looked amazed so I began thinking I should have used regular thread… I just hadn't wanted Cullen to suffer needlessly.

"Amazing! Where did you get such a thing?" Greagoir shouted. "Um… my bag?" I responded.

"Did you come up with this, then?"

I was at a loss. They likely wanted to know how to make it, and while I did know – its original composition was really just animal intestines, silk and hair, with a few other things… I wasn't sure how to go about this.

I guess that, in theory, I could be the inventor of it in Thedas. "I suppose so," I hesitated.

"It would take a while to teach someone though," Greagoir nodded at what I said. "Well, if you decided to, you could make a fortune with this invention."

I smiled sadly. I had always wanted to be rich, but not for me. I simply wanted to give my son the best life I could. Without him, what was even the point?

I pulled several _large_ spools of the thread from my bag. Greagoir's eyes widened, as did Irvings and Wynnes. The only reason I was selling any at all was both to help them and take some burden off the wardens.

"I have 8 spools, but I'll sell you 5," I said. I needed to make it seem like it was limited because how else could it fit in my damn pack.

"I'll pay you twenty-five Sovereigns, five per spool," Irving said. I nodded and handed over the 5 spools as Irving made a motion to a nearby Templar to fetch the money from the Vault downstairs. He seemed surprised I hadn't tried to negotiate for more, they _were_ large spools, but honestly I felt it was fair and I liked to think of it helping people. Not to mention that Irving wouldn't allow me to lower the price… if I tried he'd raise the amount himself. I'd had a vision of that happening when I _thought_ about lowering it.

Upon the Templar returning, I was handed a bag of gold. I placed it in the front pocket of my pack – the only place that things didn't disappear, yet it seemed to have never ending space.

"Well, Wardens, you're welcome to stay here tonight. It's the very least we can offer," Greagoir said.

Well, I'd seen 4 guest rooms. Wynne would sleep in her own bead, Sten and Morrigan would each get their own room, then it was Leliana and I in one and Alistair and Aedan in another. I decided to loan Alistair my bedroll for the night since the guy code meant they would refuse to share.

"We would love that," Aedan said. I saw that Cullen was being led off so I waved to him and he nodded to me.

"Yo, Wynnie bee! Got a quick question for ya; what was the name of the mage who assisted Jowan?" she looked at me stunned. "Um… I believe it was Neria Surana and Daylen Amell… why?"

"Were they working for Irving or were they actually helping Jowan?"

"They were both helping Jowan… what is this about? If you are looking for them, I warn you Dylan was made Tranquil – he hadn't gone through the Harrowing yet – and Neria was executed."

"Damn… well, truly I was just curious. I only wanted their names and whether or not they were assisting the Circle or the Blood Mage. Thanks hun."

* * *

Later that night, I used the kitchen to make red beans and rice with sausage. When I was dishing it out to my group I caught sight of Cullen. I was positive Greagoir wanted someone to keep an eye on us, but I wasn't sure if Cullen volunteered or was volun-told. I had made a separate dish of eggs with sausage for Fen and Ash since I didn't want to deal with gassy dogs.

Having expected company, I'd made enough and prepared another bowl for Cullen.

Everyone was staring at me as I handed Cullen his bowl, then got some for myself.

"So, Ara, what is this dish called?" Aedan asked. "Red Beans and Rice. It's one of my favorite meals… other than steak," I gave a cheeky grin.

This caused everyone to chuckle. I took a bite of my food since it looked like everyone was waiting for me to do just that.

Cullen was the next to start eating, and when he gave me a smile and said that it was good, the others began eating too. I think it was because they had never smelled anything like it before that they were hesitant. Just wait till I made Pizza!

As usual, Aedan and Alistair ate more than even Sten. I had made sugar cookies for after. Sten ate the most of those.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" Cullen inquired. I was sitting with him on my right and the wardens to my left while everyone else began heading to their beds.

"My mother and father; they were both amazing in the kitchen. They were always experimenting, trying new things. My dad used to be a… chef for many years, and I had 2 older brothers and 2 younger sisters, so my mom made meals for us while dad worked," I explained.

"I thought you also had a twin sister?" Alistair commented.

"Yes… though we didn't share a womb. My mother got pregnant immediately after birthing me. As I was born in the second month of the year and she was born in the eleventh we were considered twins where I was from." All three men looked horrified.

"She had children that close together? What about her health? My mother told me a man and wife shouldn't be together for several _weeks_ after birthing!" Aedan exclaimed.

"That's true. However, my parents were rather… amorous. They really loved each other. It was hard at times, as we weren't that well off, but we weren't too poor either. We loved each other – for the most part – and that's what mattered. Now I'm… alone," I shrugged.

"Wait a minute! I thought you said we could be family!" Aedan looked scandalized that I had 'forgotten' him. "Well, you never actually agreed. Just said it was fair point for 'petting' you," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Fine; from here on you are my little sister," he replied, arms crossed over his chest with a playful glare.

"Uh-huh. How old are you?" I asked with a sly grin. "21!"

"I'm older than you. I'm 22" I gave him my best deadpan face. Well, this body was 22… I had been 27 when I died, but Flemeth estimated my new age; she also said that something was strange with the body makeup but she couldn't quite figure it out. He looked startled as Cullen and Alistair both laughed. "Well… you're still smaller than me!"

"I'm smaller than everyone at this table, yet I seem to be the oldest. I know Alistair is 20 this year, and Cullen… I'd estimate at about 19 or 20," I hated being the oldest _and_ the shortest.

"19," Cullen nodded. This meant he made Knight-Captain before 21… impressive. Not that I was going to tell him that. Best he hears it from Greagoir.

"How old is Fergus?" I asked. I had told Aedan that Fergus was still alive just after leaving Lothering. "28 he was born on the 8th of Solace in 2 Dragon; ironically my birthday is 10th Solace 9 Dragon. I was a surprise to everyone. His… son Oren was only 7 when the Attack happened." He looked so sad that I regretted asking.

"So… on that note… Cullen, where are you from?" I asked and soon we were talking about his family.

I kissed them each on the cheek and gave hugs as I stood and said, "It's _so_ my bed time. And unless Cullen or Alistair invites me to _their_ beds I'm gonna go cuddle with Leliana," I gave a wink as both Alistair and Cullen began stammering and turned bright red. Aedan burst out laughing, and I walked away.

I knew Leliana was still awake, so when I relayed to her everything that had been said she began chuckling.

"We are going to cuddle then?" she asked with a devilish smile.

I heard Aedan and Alistair stop outside the door when she said that and grinned.

"I _do_ hope you don't mind, Leli, but I'm _so _used to sleeping naked. Would you mind so terribly much?" I had already stripped and put on shorts and a tank top.

"So long as you don't mind the same from me," she replied. She was already wearing a nightdress.

"Of course not! Naked cuddling is the best kind of cuddling," both of us were trying to keep our laughter in.

The boys were choking on air outside. I knew that Alistair would be red and Aedan was likely trying not to laugh.

I softly chuckled as Leliana smiled. She got in bed and with a wave of my hand the candle went out.


	5. Assassins and Teasing

_Chapter Four_

_Assassins and Teasing_

The next morning, I woke before Leliana. I wasn't sure how I knew, but it was Dawn. I lit the candles with a thought.

"Leli, wake up. The sun is over the horizon," I shook her. "How can you tell? There's no window" she sounded like she was still asleep.

"Magic, I guess. I can feel it," I responded as I got dressed. I chose a deep purple tube top, black jeans, my sneakers, arm sheaths for my throwing knives/stars, dagger sheaths on my belt, and a leather jacket with thermal lining. I brushed my hair and pulled the sides into braids that made an elven crown style; where the two braids met in the back they merged into one. I had tried cutting my hair last week – long hair was _not_ practical for fighting – but it immediately grew back. Not freaky at all… though I learned I _could_ change the color if I wanted.

"Hey Leliana, wanna make the boy do a double take?" I asked with a sly look. She was already sitting up, but when she heard that she looked at me with interest. I handed her a pair of jeans, a light purple crop top, and a leather jacket. We matched. I'd learned that any clothes I pulled from my bag were magically able to keep me at a proper temperature, so jackets were not actually needed for that, but rather to placate the others. When I told her that, all reservations about the crop top vanished and she started dressing; she even wore her Earth style bra and panty set I had given her.

I had knocked on bedroom doors to wake the others before heading to the mess hall.

Everyone in the hall was staring at us. We were holding our jackets, not wearing them, for maximum effect.

When Aedan and Alistair joined us, they were _both_ red. "Erm… is that supposed to be one shirt that got split?" Aedan asked. Poor Alistair couldn't seem to form words, and was opening and closing his mouth like a fish. "I was about to ask the same," I heard Cullen say from behind me.

Leli and I looked at each other and giggled. "No, they are 2 separate shirts. I'm wearing a 'tube top' and Leli is wearing a 'crop top'. This is how they are supposed to look. This is normal women's wear where I'm from," I explained.

I saw all three men's eyes widen. "Just how is it supposed to keep you warm or protect you in battle?" Cullen asked. "Easy. They're enchanted for warmth, and since Leli and I fight from a distance we're usually protected by the warriors. But just in case, the jackets have an Armor Rune enchantment," I added when I saw the men look worried.

"On another note… how was your… cuddle?" Aedan asked.

I put my arm around Lelis waist and snuggled into her as she said, "Oh, it was wonderful! Ara makes a wonderful little spoon,"

I nodded, "I have to be good at _something _other than sex, and I'm shorter than everyone I know so _naturally_ I'd be a good little spoon." I said dramatically. Even Morrigan laughed as the men all choked on their breakfast.

I had finished my food and was sipping on water, doing my best to give and innocent look.

"You are… a mean person!" Alistair cried out. I gave him a sly smile. "No, my dear, I'm not mean. I'm a _flirt_. Much worse. I have a bad habit of not knowing that I'm flirting sometimes, so I just roll with it and flirt with _everyone_."

Cullen and Alistair were as red as my hair, and I couldn't help holding up strands against Cullens face and saying "I think that's a new record for red faces; you and Alistair win."

The two gave me playful glares. "What?" I asked innocently.

"They are just jealous that they were not in your bed last night, and I was," Leliana teased.

"Oh! Then they should have said so! I mean I _did_ offer last night, and I _love_ to cuddle so I naturally wouldn't mind some extra company; or even if they wanted some one-on-one time. Next time, just speak up," I winked at Cullen and gave Alistair a smirk. More stammering ensued.

"_Well_, it's about time that we get on the road. Redcliff is our next stop, right?" Aedan said as he stood up. I nodded.

After I stood up, Cullen offered to walk with us to the exit. Leliana gave me a smirk. When we reached the door, I hugged Cullen. "I'll see you later, hun. You take care of yourself, or I swear I will… um… do something. I'll think on it, but for now lean down here," I snipped. I was too short to kiss him on the cheek if he didn't. Of course his head turned at the last second; like a cliché movie scene. I will gladly admit that I was happy about it. He pulled away almost immediately, to my disappointment. "Well… um… that…" Cullen couldn't seem to form words.

"I do believe, my dear, that what we just did was called a kiss. I meant it for your cheek, but I'm not gonna complain, it was one of the best kisses I've had; even if it _was_ the shortest," I smirked. He was lollipop red and Aedan and Alistair were gob smacked… as were Templars surrounding us in the hall.

"I've never seen Cullen kiss anyone," I heard someone whisper. I had to capitalize on that!

"Oh, goodness! Was that your first kiss, hun? That would be just horrible of me; to have such a short kiss be your first, I really _must_ make it up to you," though my words sounded contrite, I was smiling. He stammered some more, "That's… it's alright."

Lelianna was giggling, and pushed a stool at me. I sent her a wink as I climbed up and gave Cullen a much longer kiss. He really was an amazing kisser, once he actually kissed me back. His right hand came up to cup my cheek as his left rested on my hip.

When it ended, I pulled away. I was breathless, and Cullen seemed to be as well. I gave him a smile and said, "Wow… that was… damn."

I got down from the stool, handing it to a stunned Templar near me, and headed over toward Aedan. "Let's go before I decide to stay here," I declared with a flushed face, arousing many sniggers.

When we were in the boat, rowing it ourselves to give control back to Kester, Aedan finally cracked. "You have magic, and you just… kissed a Templar! Are you _trying_ to be thrown in a Circle?"

"No; but he won't always be a Templar. Besides, he started it! I was only gonna kiss his cheek; he turned. Don't scold me, _brother_, or I'll kiss Alistair just to spite you!" I was leaning against Lelianna, who was chuckling as Alistair was again bright red.

"You wouldn't dare!"

That was a Challenge! I sat up and was kissing Alistair before anyone could react. Unlike Cullen, Alistair didn't pull away at once and actually kissed me back sooner. Likely because he was worried I'd pull the same 'it's your first kiss?' stunt that I did with Cullen.

When I pulled away, I looked to Aedan, "I am a woman of my word, brother. Never challenge me; Alistair, I'm sorry to have pulled you into our fight. I know it was wrong of me, so I owe you a favor. Name it, and if it is within my power I will grant it."

Sten nodded and said, "One must always keep their word, or they are not worth knowing." I handed him a paper bag of chocolate chip cookies.

Sten nodded his thanks, and Alistair finally snapped out of his daze. He didn't say anything.

We reached the shore and I went and talked to Kester, telling him his boat was back in control; then we all set off toward Redcliff.

* * *

It was three and a half _weeks_ later when Alistair finally approached me. We were almost to Redcliff by now. I immediately said, "Alistair. I am… so sorry about that kiss. You deserved better than to be pulled into my petty feud with Aedan… if there is anything I can do, as an apology… please let me know."

"That's… kind of why I'm over here…" before he could say anymore I was pulled into a vision; my first major one. "Shit. That's gonna be a little sooner than I expected," I said rubbing my face. Alistair looked worried, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing really. It would have happened soon anyway, I just didn't realize _how_ soon. Anyway hun, what did you wanna ask me?"

"I want to use my favor… to know more about you," He said. "Alright, gather up everyone to the campfire, tell them it's open questions on my life before Thedas. And be nice to Morrigan, she's not _so_ bad," I responded. I finished setting up my bedroll in my tent then sat at the fire.

I started cooking bowtie noodles in four cheese white sauce with basil pesto, chicken and peas and carrots. Soon everyone was around the campfire with me and I was dishing out food for everyone – including the doggo's.

"So, Alistair, this is _your_ favor; you get to ask the first question," I told him then took a bite of my food.

"What is your world called?" "Earth"

"You said there was no Magic?" that was Lelianna. "Well… kind of. What we considered magic was _mostly_ just Illusions. There were some, like my mother and I, who were sensitive to feelings, and sometimes saw small events in our dreams before they happened. There were people who would make 'potions' but those didn't always work out. There were many stories about fantastical things that didn't exist in our world, but those were due to imaginations. Things like Magic, Elves, Giants, Werewolves, and so on… didn't really exist. There may have been true Magic at one point, but it's been diluted. Most who had Magic once upon a time were burned alive or drowned… most of what remains is slim."

"You were married with a son?" asked Wynne. "Well… kind of? My husband and I never actually got married. In the, um, province where we lived just living together and calling ourselves married was enough. Alex was the man I called my husband, and his best friend Sam was my boyfriend. Before anyone asks, the practice of having more than one partner was kind of common in my world. My mother had two partners also. My son was three years old and he was such a handsome boy," I responded while pulling out pictures of them all.

"These men look nothing alike; do you not have a type?" Aedan commented. "I know. I… my orientation was pansexual. Didn't matter to me what someone's gender was – male, female, no gender, gender-fluid, male born as female or other way around, so on – I didn't judge on looks either. It was someone's _personality_ that attracted me. I mostly liked people who were kind-hearted, and morally just… with a side serving of being an Asshole."

"Why would anyone _want_ more than one partner at a time?" Morrigan sounded disgusted. "Well… for many reasons. Falling in love with multiple people, just plain addicted to sex, so on. I was both of those reasons, just to clarify."

And so the night went on. After about two hours we called it a night.

"Aedan, a word?" I called softly.

"What can I help you with, sister?"

"Well… tomorrow, we will happen upon an Ambush. I will use my magic to knock out the head of the group, and then put a shield on him. He will be a good companion. His name is Zevran," Aedan looked at me like I was nuts for a minute before nodding. "Okay."

* * *

The Ambush went almost exactly as in the game; the only difference was my involvement. Zeveran was almost like in the game. Blonde hair, tattoo, tan skin; but he was slightly taller and his eyes were grey.

"Oh… I rather thought I would wake up dead… or not at all, as the case may be," Zeveran said upon waking up. The expected dialogue; blah blah, and then, "Are you really sure we should take him with us? I mean he tried to kill us," Aedan asked me, causing Zeveran to look at me startled.

"Look, I did _not_ protect him from his own people's arrows just to kill him ourselves. I _like_ Zev, he's funny, he's cute, and I have weakness for people with tortured backgrounds. I'm a seer, remember? We protect him, and he protects us; and Zev? Welcome to the band of misfits," I huffed. Alistair looked at me like I was delusional, but nodded.

"May I know the name of my benefactor?" Zev asked as I helped him stand up. "I'm Arvaala, but everyone calls me Ara. We're on our way to Redcliff, as you likely know, so you can question me on the way," I gave him a smile.


	6. Radcliff Snuggles

_Chapter Five_

_Redcliff Snuggles_

We all got on the way as Zev was firing questions at me. When it was almost time to make camp he asked the most predictable question. "Uh-huh, and are you… Available?"

I laughed. "Sorry, hun, I already have two men on the hook, and I only recently lost my husband," he looked intrigued.

"Two men?" I nodded and added, "And maybe one woman. Lelianna _is_ Gorgeous after all. I'd bed her in a hot second if I thought I had even half a chance."

I knew everyone was listening, and as predicted Aedan and Alistair began coughing, and Lelianna looked at me stunned, "Is that so? Was our cuddle at the tower that good?"

"I told you, sweetie, I love everyone. Gender has no bearing on my affections," I winked.

Zev laughed. "So am I simply not your type then?"

"Oh, I didn't say that. I just have a full dance card at the moment. I have two Templars and a Bard that I'm hoping to enjoy, and a gal can only take so much," I sighed dramatically and smirked as Alistair squeaked out "What?!"

Zev laughed again, "And what is keeping you from their beds, Bellisima?"

I gave him a funny look, "I'm sorry, but have you _looked_ at me? I'm fat and actually rather plain looking."

"That's not true!" Alistair called out as we stopped for camp.

"Hun, it really is. Face it; even in my home world it was difficult to find someone who could look past the fact that I have all this extra weight. Most women in my world would eat very little and do as much exercise as possible to keep in shape. I tried that, but it didn't work; the women in this world all look amazing, and here I am," I shrugged. I'd resigned myself to forever being fat. More than 250 pounds… that equaled more than 18 stones as Thedas measured weight.

Zev looked me up and down, "You do not look that big; in fact, you simply look healthy."

"If I take off my shirt, it'll look worse," I snipped. Zev gave me a smirk and said, "Would you prove it?"

Wynne gave him a whack in the back of the head, but I stood up. I yanked off my red V-neck top, so I was only in my black lacy see-through bra. When Alistair snapped out of his shock, he turned red and turned around, Aedan yanked off his cloak and tried to cover me, Lelianna was feeling my bra, Wynne and Zev stared in stunned silence, and Sten and Morrigan had no reactions.

"Will you put your top back on? Please?" Aedan begged, red-faced and still trying to cover me with his cloak. "Seriously? It's just skin. If you keep this up, I'll take off my pants so everyone can see my _matching_ small-clothes too."

Aedan paled as Alistair choked and Lelianna asked me what the chest-binding was called while feeling it. I told her it was a bra, and asked if she wanted one in her size, to which she agreed.

"Well, Cara, you were right that you look bigger without a top, but I still do not see what is wrong about it," Zev commented while leaning against a fallen log.

I shrugged and slowly slipped my top back on and said, "I'm dressed, Alistair. You can turn back now."

He did so, slowly. Taking a small peak to make sure I was telling the truth, he gave a sigh of relief.

I waved my hand in Alistairs direction while looking at Zev, "That is the normal reaction to seeing someone's fat rolls – to look away. I will grant that it's usually in disgust, but embarrassment is also a reaction I get. Sometimes it's pity."

"If you really believe that you will never get with them, the why did you kiss Cullen and Alistair?" Lelianna asked. "At first, Cullen was an accident; He turned his head… but then I couldn't help myself when I saw his face. And Alistair was the only Templar on hand when Aedan started scolding me. I mean, sure, they are both my type, and I could _love_ both, but… it's not very likely to happen with either one – or you, if I'm being honest with myself," I gave her a small smile.

"And why can you not be with me?" She asked, looking guarded.

"You're needed somewhere that I can't follow after the blight. I'm needed in the Free Marches, not at Dorothea's side, leading an expedition for the Chantry," her eyes widened and she slowly nodded.

"And why not be with Alistair?" Aedan asked teasingly, though I knew that if anything _did_ happen he'd be all protective. "Alistair knows why. It has to do with his father, and thus what will happen in the future."

"You're not saying… no – no! I can't. I don't want that," Alistair cried out. "It's either you or her, and she will be nothing but poison; regardless of the fact that she will soon realize wat her father did. Look at what she's done so soon after your brother…" I was purposely being vague so that _I _wouldn't be the one to tell the group who his father was.

Alistair looked at me, devastated. "Is there no other choice?"

I nodded, "It would involve Aedan marring the harpy, and I wouldn't wish that on _anyone_."

Aedan looked confused; in truth almost everyone did.

"And Alistair… about your mother… I need to talk to you about her. She isn't who you were told she was," I flinched when he figured out the hidden meaning in my words. "She's… Alive?" I nodded.

"When do you want to talk?" he asked his tone serious. "When do _you_ want to? My tent is available if you wish," I kept my tone neutral.

He nodded and stood, heading for my tent. I got up and followed. No one else made any move, save Lelianna who started dinner.

I cast a spell on my tent so we wouldn't be over-heard, and sat next to Alistair on the 2 person couch.

"Your tent is bigger than it looks…" Alistair started.

He was right. While it looked like a one person camping tent – earth style – on the outside, I had the space of a studio apartment with a bedroll and a few other things… like a fan and even a water dispenser; both magic powered, a kitchen area that was stocked with snacks, and an outhouse style bathroom that I didn't need but would magically get rid of the waste if someone used it. There was also a beautiful claw-footed tub made of polished wood for when I wanted a bath.

"It's Magic. Anyway, your mother is a Mage, and a former Grey Warden; the only Warden to be 'cured' of the taint. Currently the Wardens are… studying her; trying to determine how to duplicate it. They won't keep her much longer, and it's possible for you to meet her in the future. She didn't want to give you up, neither did your father. They loved you, so much. But the Wardens would have used you for her complacency if they knew about you; worse they would have used you against the Ferelden Throne if they discovered who your father was. The only reason your father gave you to Eamon to raise was because he trusted Eamon to keep you safe until you could decide for yourself… he promised your mother that you wouldn't have such a restricted life of a royal. Your father didn't know you were sent to the Chantry until it was almost too late. I am… so sorry, Alistair."

I was hugging him by that point; he needed it. I could tell that he didn't know how to feel.

"So, then, Goldanna isn't my sister?" His voice cracked and I almost sobbed as I realized I'd just crushed his hope of having a family.

"No; and that's for the best hun. She would only have wanted money from you, nothing else. I'm sorry," he nodded.

"If… if you want… you can stay with me tonight. Just for comfort. I won't tease or try anything…" I suggested. I was really worried about him being alone right now.

"I'm not sure that would be such a good idea. Aedan would kill me at the very least," Alistair attempted to joke, but his smile didn't reach his eyes. He looked slightly haunted.

"It's… I think it's enough to know they loved me; that I wasn't just abandoned, like I thought."

"Still, hun… if you need a shoulder tonight, my tent is open. Like you said, it's bigger than it looks," I said with a smile as I got up and left the tent.

I sat next to Zev and began flirting. It was a few minutes before Alistair came over to the fire to eat, sitting on the ground in front of a log. He was quite, and I was worried. I went over to him and sat on the log behind him. I began playing with his hair, and when he turned to give me a funny look, I said, "When I'm upset, this helps. If your hair were longer I'd be braiding it. I used to do that all the time for my husband. His hair was as long as mine is now, so it was fun to try all sorts of styles."

Lelianna squealed, and suddenly I was handing over a hair tie while she gave me a French braid, though that's not what she called it. An Orlesian Twist, she said.

"Well, Alistair, come on," I said, grabbing his arm.

"What? Where are we going?" He asked, but still let me drag him with me.

"To bed; you and I are gonna cuddle tonight!" I gave him my best smile as he tried to give me excuses.

"Excuse me? I thought you weren't going to…" Aedan started.

"Oh hush you. After what he heard, even I wouldn't want to be alone. Clothes will stay on, and I'll even leave the flap open. Would that make you shut up about it?"

Aedan nodded, though he didn't look very happy. "I don't get a say?" Alistair asked, still trying to get out of sleeping in my tent.

"No, you don't. You need this, and I can provide it. Contact with other living people is actually one of the best ways to heal. I promise not to tease you. Fen! Come on, or you're sleeping out here!" the dog looked at Alistair skeptically, but followed us.

Thankfully we were both already in our sleeping clothes. He wore a loose fitting stained white shirt, and grey pants that looked like they used to be black. I was wearing black shorts and a light blue spaghetti strap tank top.

I had him lay down first after I used magic to enlarge my sleeping bag. The sleeping bag felt like an actual bed, though I wasn't sure how.

"This is… really soft… and thank you again for letting me use it at the Tower," Alistair commented. His face was bright red as I got into the sleeping bag with him. I lay on his shoulder, his arms instinctively wrapped around me as I snuggled into him. I resisted the urge to say 'so are you' to his comment about soft.

"You're welcome, and I think at this point my answer to most of the weird things about or around me is 'Magic'," I giggled. He nodded with a grin, "I would say so. I'd never have imagined this. Lying in the same bed as a woman, I mean," he said.

I giggle. He made it so easy to tease him. Shame I promised him I wouldn't.

"Fine; say it. I know you want to," Alistair pouted. I shook my head, "No, hun, I promised. Now go to sleep… or else," I said with a grin. He looked curious and slightly terrified, "Or else what?"

"Well, it's not teasing if you plan to follow through," I winked. I then snuggled closer and listened to his heart as I closed my eyes. I knew he was red-faced as he stammered a bit.

I felt him relax after a bit, and by the sound of his heart, he was asleep. I smiled as I drifted off to sleep too.

* * *

I woke at dawn again, as usual since coming to Thedas. I opened my eyes and almost laughed.

Alistair had pulled me into his chest after turning onto his side, one of my legs was tangled between his, and my arms were around his waist. He was muttering in his sleep, but I couldn't quite make it out.

When he pulled me closer and snuggled into my hair, I giggled, causing Alistair to jolt awake. When he realized what our position was, he tried to pull away, but I didn't let go.

"I have to thank you, Alistair. I've been having trouble sleeping, but last night was the best sleep I've gotten since coming to Thedas. I kept… having nightmares; about my death," I was amazed I managed to sound calm as I explained.

"So then… this was as much for you as it was for me?" he asked, still bright red as we cuddled.

I nodded. He smiled then. "Well then my Lady, I'm most obliged," he said in an over-exaggerated voice. I chuckled and gave him a small kiss. Of course _that_ was the moment Aedan popped his head in to wake us up. He seemed impressed by the size of my tent.

"I suppose I should just be glad that you're both still dressed. I was gonna ask, Ara, could you cook that egg dish you did for us back before Lothering?"

"Sure. I'll even add cheese," I grinned when I felt Alistair perk up.

We sat up, and I used magic to change my clothes so that I didn't have to embarrass Alistair by kicking him out so I could change. I chose a black halter top with a low cut and low back, black jeans and shoes. I undid the braid, brushed my hair and put it up like Wynnes. The sides pulled into an elegant bun at the back, while the rest hung free.

I made his armor appear as I walked out of then, closing the flap so he could change.

I used 4 pounds of bacon, 46 eggs, and both Colby Jack and Mexican Blend cheese's.

After serving everyone – using flour tortillas – on plates (or bowls for the dogs), I sat next to Leliana as Zev immediately started trying to get details of last night. Being me, I started to spin a tale of the best sex of my life. I added some things I had only read in books, and made sure to affect a dreamy look.

Alistair squawked in shock and Aedan began glaring at him before I said, "Oh… wait. That was just my dream. In _reality_, we just cuddled and slept."

Alistair was bright red, Aedan rose an eyebrow, Zev and Leli started laughing, and Wynne had a slight blush so I had to ask, "How was that Wynne? As good as those books you like?"

"Better, I think," she chuckled.

"So since we are almost at Redcliff… what can we expect?" Aedan asked.

I sighed. "The undead attacking the town, Arl Eamon has been poisoned, Connor is a mage who made a deal with a demon, so after taking care of the dead we'll need to go _back_ to the tower to get mages and Lyrium to save Connor. After all _that_, we'll need to go find the Urn of Sacred Ashes to cure Eamon. It's a long, drawn out process – Sten, don't argue, we need his Army to beat the blight – but we will get through it," I stretched as Sten closed his mouth without actually voicing his argument.

Alistair had looked worried at first, but looked slightly better when he heard the end.

I really just wanted to get on the road so we could get this over with. I sighed and said, "Don't expect this from now on." Before anyone could ask what, I used my magic to get everyone's tents and belongings packed and ready to go.

"Well, if I didn't believe you were from another world before, I sure do now. That kind of magic shouldn't be possible," Wynne commented drily.

I shrugged. "Most of what I do either shouldn't be possible or just isn't normal. We should reach Redcliff by just past mid-day if we start walking now."

"Bellisima, I must ask; I notice you fiddle with those two thin rings on your left hand often, might I ask what they are for?" Zev asked.

"They're my… wedding bands. While I never formally married him, it was tradition to have one ring to symbolize engagement and another for marriage. I… suppose I should take them off now that… well, the vows usually say 'till death do us part' and I…" I reached into my pack and pulled out a necklace chain and slowly took off my two thin gold bands, one was plain and the other had only a single diamond. I put them on the chain and put the chain around my neck.

"Forgive me, Bellisima, I did not mean to bring up painful memories," Zev flinched as Aedan and Alistair shot him a glare.

"Don't be. You couldn't have known. Besides, it's been a while. I'm not so much grieving my husband; he and I had a promise to move on if something happened, and it helps me that neither of us is actually dead. I miss my baby more than anything. He's only 3, he won't understand why mommy is gone, and I worry he won't remember me at all in the future. It's heart-breaking, but… I can only hope he grows up to be a good man without me," I had a few tears streaming down my face at this point.

I hardly noticed the arm around my shoulders or the one at my waist. Alistair and Aedan had taken it upon themselves to comfort me. Lelianna was giving Zev a lecture on manners.

Turns out, my prediction about just past mid-day was right. Alistair told everyone about who his father was just outside the gates; so I made an announcement… "Alistair, if you keep calling me 'My Lady' I will start calling _you_ 'My Prince' or 'My Lord'." He paled but nodded.

We encountered Thomas at the gates to Redcliff Village. After talking with him for a few moments, he led us to the Chantry where all the women and children, and Bann Teagan were.

While Aedan took the lead and spoke with Teagan, I zoned out. I learned that if I focused on a specific thing, I could force a vision; meaning I now knew where Dwyn was and I knew where to find the jugs of oil. The Bann was really cute, actually. He was younger than I thought; only in his early 30s if that. His hair was deep brown in color, and his eyes were little blue pearls. The stress on his face did lifted a bit when Aedan said we were here to help, making my initial assessment go from early 30s to late 20s.

"And this is Arvaala," Aedan said. "Just Ara will do."

Ban Teagan nodded to me. We then left to speak with Murdock and the blacksmith. I told the blacksmith that we would see to his daughters rescue, and then I dragged Sten with me.

"Where are we going?" He was still impassive. "Well, you want your sword back, don't you?" I asked, and gave a grin when I no longer had to yank his arm to get him to follow me.

"Dwyn, it's a pleasure to meet you. I need that Qunari sword you bought, the owner here is quite volatile without it," I said with a calm demeanor, as though I wasn't threatening him at all.

Sten took a menacing step forward, so I placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Now, Sten, I'm _sure_ that this man was just about to give it to us. No need to get… _messy_," though I was smiling and sounded like I was actually trying to calm Sten down, I saw Dwyn pale, and his thugs gulp.

"I was! Ancestor's balls, give me two seconds…" Dwyn rushed over to a small storage room to the left, returning less than a minute later with the Sword, Stens' Asala.

I gave Dwyn a smile and asked, "You'll also help defend the village, won't you?"

The Dwarf gave Sten another glance before nodding and said, "I'll head out to the square now."

When we were alone outside Dwyns house, Sten gave me the line about being Ashkaari. I gave him a hug, and he actually let me. We then headed over to the store and I used Magic to have the Barrels of Oil follow behind us. People stopped to stare as I headed toward Aedan.

"Brother! I found _oil_! Can we use this to burn the dead?" I shouted with glee. Those surrounding us looked more hopeful as I called out.

"Good job, sister! Can you get that oil to Ser Perth near the path to the castle?" I nodded and headed over. After talking to the knight, he seemed much more optimistic about our chances of survival; so did the solders around him.

He gave me a bow and said, "You have my thanks, my Lady!" to which I replied, "Why does everyone call me that?"

He simply grinned as I walked away.

We all met at the Tavern, and I recruited Berwick and Lloyd, and bought the militia some drinks, we were ready; we needed only to wait till nightfall.


	7. Aim for the head

_Chapter Six_

_Aim for the Head_

For the battle, I had changed into leather pants, a red 'pirate' style top with puffy short off shoulder sleeves, a black leather under-bust corset, and knee-high pirate boots. My hair had a single braid from my right temple that fed into a high pony-tail. I had a sword on my back, daggers at each thigh, arm sheaths full of throwing stars, a whip at the small of my back, and my pack attached between my right dagger and whip.

"What's the plan?" Aedan asked. Sten looked like he was using this to evaluate me; to make a final decision on where I really stood in the hierarchy.

"Aedan, Alistair, Ash, Lelianna and Morrigan, you'll go with the soldiers to the main path to guard from that force. Sten, Wynne, Fen, Zev and I will guard at the lakes for when they come from that way. Those two points are the most vulnerable, not to mention they can be used as choke-points, and we will be able to keep everyone in the chantry safe whilst simultaneously being in the right places to make sure none of those bastards survive to morning. Aim for the skull, set them on fire if possible. Aedan and Sten, you two have lead of the two groups in case something happens," I was pacing as I outlined the plan. Everyone nodded along.

"Why Sten, Bellisima; why not you leading our group?" Zev asked me. He somehow managed to look both serious and seductive.

"Isn't it obvious? Sten has experience leading soldiers in battle. Even if I can strategize, I'm no leader. I'm the one behind everything. I _take _orders, I don't usually give them; and before you ask Zev, yes, even in bed." Zev gave me a lazy grin as Alistair went red again.

Sten looked like he was thinking before he nodded, "It is a good plan, Kadan. Though I believe you may actually make a good leader, I agree with your assessment of the where to put the groups and who is in each."

Aedan looked at Sten. It was the most that Sten had said in one go; at least, in front of others. Sten and I had the 'you look like a woman' talk last night and I had flippantly told him, "I am a threat to my enemies and an Ally to my friends. That's all that needs to be known." He had thought for a moment before nodding. He had told me I was worthy of being Kadan, though I'd heard him call me it once or twice, I was touched. Kadan meant 'where the heart lies' after all; meaning he considered me family. He told me that if I told another Qunari that I was known as Basalit-an by a Sten, then I may have an easier time talking to them than if I just said I was a Stens Kadan.

"Wynne, make sure you keep Murdock healed. He's the most vulnerable because he likes to rush to the defense of others; even at the risk of his own life," She nodded, and we all left the tavern to get into position.

As the sun was setting I pulled out a code red soda and began drinking. "What's that, Bellisima?"

"Liquid sugar. It's all but poison, but it's quite addictive. I just needed a bit of caffeine to help me fully stay awake."

"Why would you willingly drink poison?!" Zev cried as he snatched it away. I laughed at all the confused faces. "I said it's all _but _poison. That is to say, that it's not healthy to always drink it, but it's fine on occasion. Go ahead and try it," I gave him a daring smirk.

He still looked skeptical. "Would you try it if I let you drink from my mouth?" I teased as I tried to take the can back from him. He held it away from me and took a sip. His eyes widened and those around us looked like they were holding their breath.

"It… it tastes amazing. Where did you get it?"

"Same place I get everything else, hun. My bag," I giggled as he handed my drink back. I finished it off and tossed the empty can back in my bag.

"Honestly, Zev, this is only my _second_ preferred 'before battle' pick-me-up…" I trailed off with a smirk as he looked curious. "And what is your _most_ preferred method?"

I pressed right up against him, leaning in as he leaned his face down, "Making Love, of course; it _really_ gets the blood flowing." Just before my lips touched his, I pulled back with a wink.

"You _do_ play this game well, Bellisima," Zev smirked and shook his head.

"That, my dear, is probably because everyone plays it where I'm from. Even if they don't realize." He nodded.

"You know… my husband used to say either I had the Devils' Luck, or that I had just bummed the Devils' last cigarette and he let it slide…" of course that comment meant I had to explain both Cigarettes and the Devil… Zev thought it was hilarious that I supposedly had the luck of someone who was essentially the Makers opposite. I remembered one time, Alex had pointed to my wrist where I had a four leaf clover tattoo and said 'That! I swear it gave you +1 to bumming the Devil's last Cigarette!' I had laughed at the gamer reference.

That's when the shout came, "Monsters, inbound!"

I made a quick dash forward, giving Zev a light kiss. As I ran to a monster I shouted, "For good luck," with a wink.

I heard Zev laugh as I began throwing my shurikens, separating heads from the walking dead. I was laughing as I dashed forward, sliding along the ground with daggers out, cutting off legs. As I slowed in my sliding I made a jump over a fallen corpse and came down hard on a 'live' on.

I saw Sten chopping zombies in half, from the skull on down. Wynne mostly focused on healing, and Fen would tackle and move so others could take the heads off.

Zev popped up next to me and took the head of a zombie I had taken down. I stood and winked at him before throwing a dagger just to the left of his head; it embedded in the zombie behind him. "You _are_ good luck, Bellisima!" he shouted as he spun low to knock down another zombie.

I smirked and called out, "Well, of course! How else would I end up in such _delightful_ company?" I kicked out behind me, hitting a fresher zombie in the gut, knocking it down.

He laughed, "Good point!"

"Ah, this reminds me of a song from my home land!" I chuckled as I used a sword and dagger to behead a formerly female zombie that had tried to get Zev from behind.

"You'll have to sing it for me later," Zev smirked. I gave him another wink as I ran off toward Murdock. Using one of the barricades as a stepping stone, I jumped into the air and came down hard on a particularly bloated zombie that was about to take Murdock's head. It exploded in a shower of guts and entrails.

After several hours, I caught sight of one that had snuck past us. I ran full-speed and tackled the undead as it tried to get Wynne. I sat up and finished it off, then stood and looked around.

Our battle was almost over, and unless I missed my guess, the others were too.

When the last one fell, I felt the dawn coming. Aedan and the others came down the hill soon after the sun peaked the horizon. I made my way to the chantry door and gave the signaling knock.

When the door opened, and Bann Teagan saw _everyone_ had survived – unfortunately this included Lloyd. This caused a cheer from those inside. I made my way to Kaitlyn – we had rescued her brother before the battle – and handed her 10 golden coins, walking away before she could try and hand any of it back. I had already told her to keep her eyes out for Teagan in the future…

"Can I take a quick nap before storm the Castle?" I yawned, causing a few laughs.

"I don't see why not," Aedan shrugged.

"Good! Now who's gonna snuggle with me?" I asked. Alistair went bright red, and Zev laughed.

"Take your pick, Bellisima! It was _your_ plan that saw us through the night," Zev called out.

"Is that so? Alistair makes a _wonderful_ pillow, so if I get to pick, I think I'll choose him," I gave Alistair a wink. He stammered a bit, but not as much as he used to. I grabbed his arm with a little giggle and dragged him off to the inn.

* * *

I stretched after my nap, and decided to kiss Alistair awake. Imagine my surprise as I was flipped onto my back and Alistair kissed me back. I gasped and my arms went around his neck. I moaned as he deepened the kiss, one of his hands resting on my hip and the other holding him up. My moan seemed to startle him.

When he pulled back, I saw the confusion on his face, "What… what just happened?"

He was still above me, so I wound my arms around his shoulders. "Are you telling me that you were still mostly asleep for that? Alistair, my dear, just _what_ were you dreaming about?" I giggled as he blushed.

"I'm sorry… for _that_…" he started. I rolled my eyes and pushed him back down, straddling him. "Alistair, if I had been upset, I would have pushed you away. As it stands, all you did was make me want more," I leaned in and gave him another kiss before getting out of bed.

When we got downstairs and everyone saw Alistairs still red face, Zev grinned at me. "And what did you do with our handsome warden this time, Bellisima?"

"Me? Oh no, I'm _innocent_. This time it was _all him_," I giggled as everyone looked at me skeptically.

"I _said_ I was sorry!" Alistair cried out, causing startled looks all around. Even Zev looked like he couldn't believe it.

"And _I_ said you didn't need to be sorry, darling. That was one hell of a kiss, and I would just _love_ a repeat," I winked. He pouted.

"You know, if you hadn't confirmed it Ara, I would never have believed that Alistair is a prince. He's just too innocent," Aedan commented, getting many nods in agreement.

I hugged Alistair, who was still pouting, and said, "I'm working on that." Alistair coughed and finally spoke. "You are so mean to me."

"Well, darling, like I told you the other night, it isn't teasing if you plan to follow through," I chuckled as Zev's face lit up and he cried, "What a wonderful saying! I must use that sometime." I had heard him explaining the Devils' Luck thing as we came down the stairs, and I just knew I would catch Hell for it later… Pun intended.

"Maybe I should say yes, just to spite you," Alistair muttered lowly so only I heard it.

I laughed loudly and said, "As good a reason as any, love. Spite is life's _best_ motivator, after all."

Sten looked thoughtful at that, but everyone else seemed to wondering what Alistair had said.

"Let's go clear the Castle," Alistair sulked.

Lelianna was walking next to me with a smirk, "Just what did he do?"

"I went to wake him with a peck on the lips; it turned into him over me as he kissed me like he fucking meant it. I'm very tempted to try it again to see if I can get repeat results."

Of course the whole group was listening. Aedan glared at Alistair as the latter cried out, "What?"

"Though to be fair, it seems he was still mostly asleep when he started kissing me back…" my words were met with stunned silence. Zev was the one to voice it, "You are saying that _Alistair,_ a man so innocent it hurts, kissed you like a man in love whilst he was _asleep_?"

"I never said anything about love, Zev; but that's correct. Honestly, it was almost as good as the kiss with Cullen. I'm beginning to wonder if it's a _Templar_ thing…" I said as though contemplating the possibility.

"Only almost?" Lelianna asked. "Well, with Cullen… what can I say? I love the feeling of stubble," I said with a light blush.

"Oooh, so you _can_ be embarrassed!" Leli cried out as we reached the Windmill.

"Try me, Leli… I dare you," I narrowed my eyes and smirked. My words had the desired effect of taking all attention from Alistair. Aedan looked like he was about to step between us.

"And if I said 'what could you do'?" she challenged.

Before anyone could stop me, I took Lelis face in my hands and kissed her. She had stiffened but she did kiss me back… and when I pulled away she was wide eyed.

Aedan was looking at me jealously and Zev looked like this was a fantasy come true.

"Let's see… since coming to Thedas, I have kissed Cullen, Zev, Alistair, and now Leli. For someone who hasn't even been here 3 months, that's somewhat impressive," I smirked.

"When did you kiss the Assassin?!" Alistair cried as Aedan looked stunned.

"Huh? Oh, I got a good luck kiss before the fighting started at the docks," I said absent mindedly as Teagan approached us.

I knew right away that I did not like Isolde. Sure, she loved her son and would willingly die for him, but that was the only thing that redeemed her in my eyes. She was young… only 29 or 30, and I knew Connor was 9 or 10… her butter gold hair was done in twin braided buns, but I knew it would reach her waist if she let it loose, her eyes were green and her pale skin flawless.

When Teagan left with her, I started mimicking her in an exaggerated voice, causing the group to stare at me.

"What?" I snipped. "Is there a reason you don't seem to like the Arlessa?" Aedan asked amused.

"Yeah; I don't like anyone who's that style of _bitch_. Sending a child that they were supposed to care for to the Chantry because she didn't like him? If I didn't hate killing live people so much, I'd opt for her death," I fumed. They all looked at me stunned.

"So wait; am I to understand that you don't like her… because of me?" Alistair asked.

"Oh there are _many_ reasons I hate the bitch, but that's just the _main_ one," I replied, raking a hand through my hair – I had pulled it out of its pony tail and braid and left it loose.

Alistair looked touched, but that's when we herd Jowan shouting in fear.

After speaking with Jowan, I told my group to let him out of the cage.

"Are you sure? He _admits_ to poisoning the Arl," Aedan asked, but Zev was already picking the lock.

"Of course. Jowan will help get any survivors to safety before joining us in the Main hall. At that point, everything will come to head, so to speak."

Jowan was nodding along with me. "I thank you for your faith in me."

I nodded and we continued along the way. When we found Valena, the smiths' daughter, we sent her back through the tunnel. I caught sight of Jowan leading her out.

When we finished making our way to the Main Hall, I was feeling a bit faint. I knew it was because I hadn't eaten since before the battle last night, and I was really regretting it.

Connor had his mother's eyes, and his hair was wheat colored brownish gold, he was already about as tall as an adult dwarf, so I knew I was right in his estimated age or 9 or 10. His voice was too high to have hit puberty yet.

When it was decided that we would be going to the circle, I used my magic to ward Connors room so that the he would be stuck there, but still able to receive meals. Knowing I didn't have much longer, I also used my magic to change into shorts and a tank top with no weapons.

Unfortunately, that pushed me over the edge and I passed out.


	8. Nobles Game

_Chapter Seven_

_Nobles Game_

(A/N: _SMUT SMUT SMUT_)

* * *

I groaned as I woke. Turning my head, I noticed I was in bed with… Alistair?

"It's not what you think!" he said as soon as he saw me awake.

"Oh, really? Here I was hoping you enjoyed our cuddles so much you couldn't sleep without me; what a shame," I smirked as I found my bag and sat up. I began eating a strawberry cereal bar.

"It's… really not what you think. Before everyone else headed to the tower, they kind of forced me into bed with you; Aedan tried to fight it, but Lelianna won against him. It's only you, me, Zevran, and Fen here. They told me the same thing _you_ said before we reached Redcliff. 'Contact with other living people helps heal' then they all but locked me in here," he was bright red and pouting.

I chuckled as I tossed the paper wrapping into my bag and said, "Well, I _do_ feel much better. I _really _appreciate your help."

He was sitting up too, and I hadn't made _any_ promises not to tease him this time. I leaned in close. "What are you – cough – what are you doing?" he asked.

I didn't answer; I simply brushed my lips against his. He groaned.

"Why do you like to tease _me_? Why not, I don't know… Zevran or Lelianna?" he asked.

I laughed. "I do tease them, love. But Aedan is falling for Lelianna so I plan to back off from her; and as for Zev… Well, I don't plan to seduce _him_," I winked.

He groaned. "You are _so_ mean to me."

"If it really makes you uncomfortable, or you don't like it, just say so. I will stop if that's the case… I don't want to ruin any friendship we have by making you hate me," I shrugged. I pulled out some water from my bag and started drinking.

"That's not… I mean I don't… Makers breath," he muttered. I was stunned when, after I put my water skin back, I felt his hand on my face.

He faced me toward him and kissed me.

I had to admit, I didn't see that coming; but I kissed him back all the same. I felt like I was on fire with how amazing his kiss was. I moaned.

He pulled away, but kept his hand on my cheek as he touched his forehead to mine. "It's not that I don't like it; but you said that I have to be King. I just don't understand why you're doing this, when we can't be together after the Blight. If it were Aedan who was going to be King, I could see us giving this relationship a try; but you said he's falling for Lelianna…"

I nodded, "You would make the best King. Anora may act like she ruled on your brothers' behalf, but look at it this way; she needed a Regent before her husband's corpse was cold. She _will_ betray our party more than once unless we promise to support her bid for the throne, or turn ourselves in when trying to rescue her. She is her fathers' daughter in every sense of the word. Even if Aedan married her, he'd still love Lelianna. She'd be made his consort or mistress or whatever you call it. But after everything that's happened, after all I have told you… can you honestly say that you'd force Aedan into the throne?"

Alistair sighed and shook his head. "No, but that still doesn't explain why you pursue me when you _know_ that we wouldn't have a future together."

I smiled ruefully. "In my world, not all relationships end in marriage. I guess… I'm still thinking in terms of my home world, not Thedas. I really like you, and… I suppose I don't really think of the future; ironic, I know, me being a seer and all."

He chuckled, "Is it really so easy to not think of the future in your world?"

"Well, yeah. There are Soldiers who fight the wars… most people just grow up, go to school, eventually get married but usually not till they're in their 30s… it's all really boring compared to here, and many people don't really think about marriage at all…"

He looked thoughtful. "So… then what do you expect from this?"

"I don't know. I usually just go with the flow of things. Sure, I know we could never get married; you need to be King, I'm apparently an Elf _and_ a Mage so it wouldn't work out for us in the long run, not to mention in about a year I'll be headed off to Kirkwall… I like cuddling with you, and I never did like sleeping alone anyway. But like I said, if you want me to stop I will." I was snuggled into his arms.

_Knock, knock_.

"Come in!" I called out.

Zevran entered with Fen on his heels. "Ah good, you are awake. You had us all worried, Bellisima, when you collapsed into Alistairs arms. He is handsome, but I did not take you for one to swoon so easily, no?"

I laughed, "Forgive me. I had forgotten to eat since before our battle with the undead last night. I simply was out of energy. I've already remedied the situation."

"And it seems you are trying to seduce the handsome Templar, again!" he chuckled when Alistair turned red.

"Yes, but it seems my efforts may be in vain. A future king has higher standards indeed," I winked discreetly at Zev.

"Higher…!" Alistair seemed to get flustered at my insinuation. He leaned in and kissed me again. I gasped at the forceful kiss. When he pulled back, I could feel the flush on my cheeks.

"Well… I… wow Alistair. I have got to say, I never expected such a sexy kiss from you," I smirked as he realized he'd been played.

"You really are mean!"

Zev laughed and said, "The Bann and Arlessa have invited us to dine with them for dinner. I was sent up here to see if you were up to it… seems you are up for far more than dinner, no?"

I laughed and tossed a pillow at him, but Fen jumped with a 'woof!' and caught it.

"Let us get dressed and we'll be down for dinner. Honestly, Zev, I love you, but _you_ aren't going to get to see me naked." Zev gave me a smirk and sauntered out of the room.

It seemed to take a minute before Alistair realized what I'd said.

"Um… I should… go. I mean – if you're going to change…" he was red again.

"Is that so? What a pity… I was so hoping to seduce you before dinner," I was trying not to laugh as I finally realized he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Isn't it a bit soon for that? We haven't known each other that long, and… well, I've never…" he was blushing again as he refused to look at me.

"I know, hun. And I won't push you. I may tease, but I would never want you to feel like you had to. If you decide you want to, I'm here; otherwise, we can just be friends… friends who snuggle, hopefully," I grinned.

He gave me a small smile, and that's when he noticed I was already dressed. I had chosen a black dress; it was ball gown style so it flared at the hips, and was a single shoulder with silver and black waist cincher belt. I had chosen black and brown wedges and dangling shooting star earrings with my rings necklace. My hair was in the Elven crown style with a single lock in the front hanging in a corkscrew on the right side of my face. I had also done my make up with a cat's eye and smoky silver eye shadow with pink lipstick.

"Wow…" he said. "If you want, I can do your outfit to match?" I offered. He looked curious and nodded.

With a bit of magic, he was now wearing a black Tux with a silver shirt, red tie, and a White Rose on the lapel. I had to admit that it made me want to blush.

I summoned a Mirror and he looked himself over. "This is what Men in your world wear?"

"Only when they want to look nice; mostly for Dances, job interviews, or dates. And before you ask; Dates are when two people go out together for dinner or to the theater to get to know one another… it's like courting," I had also added a bit of fragrance to each of us. He smelled of Stetson, my favorite men's scent; I smelled like roses.

"Well, my Lady, may I escort you to dinner?" he asked, offering his arm. I giggled and accepted. "Thank you, my Prince," he groaned. By mutual agreement, we dropped the titles for now.

When we reached the dining room, we received a lot of looks, both from the staff and from Teagan and Isolde.

"What _are_ you wearing, my dear?" Zev asked.

"Oh, this old thing? It's just a dress style from my home lands. I loaned Alistair a matching suit since he expressed an interest in my culture," I said with a polite smile. I gave Isolde and Teagan a mild Curtsey and continued, "My Lord, My Lady, it is an Honor to be welcomed into your home."

Everyone was watching me, stunned.

"I would ask if you had a Noble background… but I do not believe Elves are permitted to be Nobles anywhere…" Teagan said, he sounded so awkward.

"Well, where I'm from everyone is equal. There is no difference between races," I said. That wasn't a _lie_… there simply weren't any other races as there were here. Skin colors? Yes… Races? Nope.

"Really? So you _are_ a Noble, then?" Isolde sneered. I could see the disbelief and disdain oh her face. I knew she didn't think an _elf_ could be anything more than a servant, and hated having to treat me as a person.

I chuckled politely, "Even if I had been, I am no longer there. What is the point in claiming such when it is not considered a possibility here?"

Alistair was looking at me suspiciously. "You always tell us you're not a Lady," he pouted.

"I believe my exact words, my dear, were 'my mama didn't raise a lady, she raised a legend'. Never once did I say I wasn't a noble," I smiled. I hadn't been, but I did love the intrigue.

"Were you?" Zev asked, looking like he was enjoying himself too.

I gave him a coy look, "What would be the fun in _telling_ you? Don't you know how to play the Game?"

That seemed to convince both Isolde and Teagan that I _had _been a noble.

In all honesty, I had loved acting like a one, but had never been even close. As I told Alistair at the Circle, we hadn't been rich but we also weren't poor.

"In that case, it's a pleasure to have you with us, My Lady," Teagan gave me a small smile. Alistair helped me with my chair.

As dinner progressed, I made sure my manners were above reproach – no elbows on the table, dainty bites of food, a sip of wine here and there. It wouldn't do to have Aedan come back and find that his 'sister' had been uncivil. This also seemed to put even Alistair in the mindset that I was raised a Lady.

"So, _Ara_, how did you end up here in Ferelden, traveling with the Wardens?" Isolde asked.

"I'm not quite sure. I was following them before I even realized it. I'm sure they thought I was crazy at first, but when I helped in their fighting off a group of bandits, they seemed to accept my presence," I smiled, hoping I seemed a bit space-brained or vapid.

Zev was laughing softly, and I had clutched Alistairs hand under the table, so he was watching my face when they tried to look at him to see if I was lying.

"And where did you learn such skills with a blade?" Teagan grinned as he looked between Alistair and I.

"Oh, my father _insisted_ that every woman should know how to defend themselves, and so I was trained in hand-to-hand, archery and daggers, as were both my sisters. I learned to throw my specialized weapons from a friend – Johnathon Aaron Steele the Third. Of course all this was before I learned I had Magic. In fact, my Magic manifested only in the last few months, so I keep forgetting I even have it," I forced a false blush as I fluttered my eyelashes.

"How interesting! Do you feel you are more dangerous, not having the proper training?" Isolde jumped on the chance I had given her.

Teagan glared at her as Alistair hissed a breath. Isolde had just showed her colors.

I smiled. "I would say I'm actually less dangerous. My training in hand-to-hand as well as weapons training required me to focus my Willpower and patience. Due to this, I'm more alert to any tricks the demons attempt to play, if they can even get to me."

Zev was outright laughing at this point, and I delicately fed Fen from my plate. Isolde looked embarrassed as Teagan softly scolded her under his breath.

Dessert was served, some sort of cake.

I nibbled, but it was rather… bland. I gave a soft smile as Alistair tried not to choke.

"Is something the matter, darling?" I knew he'd see the smile on my face for what it was.

"Not at all, just thinking about earlier," he said quickly. Realizing Zev was giving him a look he flushed.

"Is that all? Well, I'm still so exhausted from my bout of fainting earlier… My dear, could I trouble you for an escort back to my room?" I asked sweetly. He stood faster than my eyes could track before offering me his arm, which I took as I stood as gracefully as I could.

I gave one last curtsey to Lady Isolde and Bann Teagan, bidding them goodnight. Zev had stood along with Teagan to give '_Lady_ Ara' a small bow in farewell.

When we reached the room and were finally alone he looked at me. "I suddenly recall you saying your family wasn't rich, but from your manners tonight I would _swear_ that you were raised in a royal court. I just can't understand why you would say one, but act the other," he shook his head.

"Isolde. I don't like her, and I want her to have no reason to harm me. I promise, I'm really not nobility," I shrugged.

Alistair snorted. "I've seen how you act among our group; I don't think your status was ever truly in question. I'm fairly impressed with how well you can act it though. I will admit, even I fell for it for a while… why are you looking at me like that?"

I was watching him like a cat may watch a fish in a bowl… I closed the distance between us and raised my arms to wrap around his shoulders. "No reason in particular… just trying to determine how best to get you to kiss me again," I smirked as his eyes darkened.

I pulled away with a chuckle and used my magic to return our manner of dress to what it was before dinner… topless Alistair and all.

I hopped into bed and motioned him to get in as well. "Come on, love. It'll be a while before we see Aedan and them again, so we need to be well rested to deal with Isolde."

He climbed into bed; his face red but he didn't seem to be as reluctant as _he_ thought he should be, and I considered that progress.

* * *

Over the next couple weeks – 2 by lake to get there and back – Alistair and I had fallen into an easy routine of him and I acting the noble couple. I was giving him lessons in the library on how to act around a court, and how to talk like he belonged there. Teagan and Isolde had watched us on multiple occasions, and not once had they felt any need to correct me – much to Isoldes displeasure. For his part, Alistair would give me tours of the Castle or grounds, and continued to be my cuddle partner.

In private, I still teased him and he had started to tease me back in the last week. I was so caught off guard when he responded to my teasing with his own, that I actually couldn't speak for a moment. He was all full of pride for that, so I had started teasing more. It got to the point that we were both rather wound up.

At dinner, I had caused him to choke on his water when I allowed my hand to slide up his leg and rest rather close to a specific area. Zev had caught my arm movements since he sat on my right, and casually sipped his wine with a smirk. I had been dabbing my lips with a cloth napkin so when he started choking I faked concern and placed my right hand on his right arm, as he set his glass down.

He retaliated in kind with his hand on my bare knee – short dress – for the remainder of dinner; the skirt of my dress having ridden up. Each time his hand shifted, I felt a burning desire shot through me. When we finally excused ourselves from the table, bidding Isolde and Teagan goodnight – the latter of whom had been amused by our 'relationship' the whole time we were there – I was ready to tie Alistair to the damn bed and have my way with him. Our teasing had reached the point of frustration.

"Are you alright, _dear_?" Alistair sounded amused as I closed our bedroom door.

"Alistair, love, you should recall that teasing me will only make things worse. I have very little patience left, and I know many ways to drive you wild. I can't take it anymore! You win! However, if you put your hand on my bare skin one more time, I _will _take it as an invitation," I knew my voice sounded hoarse with need at this point.

For a moment, He stared at me with those darkened eyes; then Alistair stepped forward and said, "Like this?" as his hand cupped the back of my neck and he kissed me.

I was caught off guard for only moment before my hands began undoing the buttons of his Tux jacket. My hands were shaking to badly to bother with the buttons on his shirt and I ended up ripping it open, before pushing both down his arms.

I moaned as I felt his free hand slowly move down the curve of my body to rest on my hip. He pulled away from the kiss and I was already nodding. "Exactly like that, love."

I used magic to make the buttons in the room vanish, before I turned my back to Alistair and he began slowly undoing the laces on my dress. I gasped when I felt his breath against my neck moments before he kissed my shoulder. My dress fell to the floor, and I heard his intake of breath when he realized I wasn't wearing any small clothes.

"Makers breath, you'll be the death of me," he groaned when I turned back to face him, reaching down to untie his trousers. "Oh my dear Alistair… don't you know? Sex is the _best_ way to go," I winked as I slowly fell to my knees while dragging his trousers and small clothes down.

I knew he was stunned when I took his length slowly into my mouth, and what an impressive length it was. If I had to estimate he was about nine inches in length.

Of course Thedas being sort of medieval in terms of doctors and such, I was stunned to find that he was circumcised.

He hissed a breath when my tongue swirled around the tip before slowly going further. I managed to fit the whole length in my mouth, and damn it I was proud of that. Unfortunately, he quickly pulled away and reached down to pull me back to my feet. I gave him a pout, and he flushed.

"Why…?" he started while gesturing down. "Most men seem to like that… besides, I enjoy driving you wild," I smirked as I backed up to sit on the bed.

"It did feel… amazing, but I want this to be _us_ not just me," he said as he came closer. I reached out to him and he took my hand, climbing onto the bad next to me.

"Do you want me to educate you, or do you want to… experiment?" I asked with a sly grin.

"Um… a bit of both?"

I took his hand and trailed it down to my breast, moving his forefinger and his thumb to pinch my nipple. My head fell back as I gave a soft moan.

I slowly moved that hand lower until it was where I really wanted it. I had been very glad to learn that elves don't grow _any_ body hair, so I hadn't had to shave in months.

"Do you feel that? That little ball there? That is the most sensitive part of a woman's body…" My breath hitched while I explained as I used his finger to rub slow circles around my clit. I was breathing heavy and I saw his cock twitch.

I bit my lip and reached to grab his cock with my left hand, still using my right to 'educate' him.

His finger slipped and entered me. I gasped in pleasure, "Oh Alistair." I knew my moan had encouraged him; he didn't stop. I moaned again when his thumb found my clit while his forefinger was still moving within me. I felt his middle finger slowly join his forefinger within me.

He groaned as I lay back on the bed, my hand stroking his cock as he pleasured me, he even added his middle finger to the mix. I stopped what I was doing; taking control of his hand once more, I brought his finger to my lips. He groaned as I slowly sucked on his finger while I looked into his eyes. "Ara…"

I was moaning as his head lowered to kiss my nipple before his tongue darted out to lick. "Alistair… yes, oh please, yes." My hand was forced to release him as he slowly slid down to kneel on the floor. He slowly kissed his way down my front.

"Oh, Goddess!" I cried out as his mouth found my slit; his tongue roughly lapped at my clit while his fingers returned and moved within me, getting steadily faster. I was moaning and gasping as my hands tangled in his hair. I was getting close to my first orgasm, and groaned, "Goddess, Alistair… I'm so… close. Yes… yes… YES!" I shouted as I came. I heard him groan as my hands tightened in his hair.

As I began to come down from the high – damn he was good at that for someone who'd never done it before – he slowly kissed his way back up, stopping only for a moment to kiss and lick the nipple he hadn't on his way down.

"Not… fair… you didn't let… _me_ have such… fun," I panted. Ass… he looked so proud of himself for that.

He leaned in to kiss me and I tasted myself on his lips. I decided I couldn't take the teasing anymore. We could tease some more later.

"Alistair… love, I _need_ you. We can continue education later, if you even need it…"

He nodded and I helped him to position above me. I reached down and made sure his cock was lined up with me. When he hesitated, I whimpered and tried pulling him closer. I hadn't been able to keep still, and when his left hand began playing with my breast as he slowly pressed the head of his cock into me, I almost lost it.

"_Please _Alistair. Goddess help me, I need you _now_," I gasped as my back arched.

His voice was ragged as he groaned my name, and I gasped at how his voice, deepened in need with that wonderful accent, made me feel. He continued slowly, and my hips bucked when my suspicion that this _was_ a new body was confirmed, in the form of a sharp pain. I was too caught up in my need to fully feel the pain before the pleasure was returned.

His strokes were slow and each one went deeper before he was finally all the way in. He cupped my cheek and leaned in, kissing me softly. I flicked my tongue along his lips, causing him to gasp. I took the opportunity to deepen the kiss with one hand in his hair, the other on his chest.

When he pulled back and caught sight of my face, my expression must have encouraged him, because each thrust was slightly more confident than the one before. I felt my eyes flutter closed as my back arched. I felt his lips on mine again, in a kiss so passionate that I was moaning and my hands gripped his arms tight; so far, he seemed to be a natural. I nipped at his bottom lip, arousing a surprised gasp before he was kissing me again, harder this time.

I moaned and begged him to go faster, harder… and was gasping in pleasure with each thrust that met my demands. My nails dug into his back and that seemed to spur him on. I was glad I had enchanted the room to be sound proof on our second night here because though I was used to having to keep quiet – my son was a light sleeper and walls were thin – I was crying out his name in ecstasy. I felt my legs draw back, knees up, allowing him to go deeper as I moaned his name again.

His angle was perfect. I felt his length rub roughly against my clit with each hard stroke, and I knew that my hips were thrusting in time with his. I felt it then… building rapidly and I knew it wouldn't be long, and that surprised me. It normally took much longer for me, especially if I had already done so once.

"Fuck, Alistair, _yes_!" I shouted when I felt his right hand slip between us to run circles on my clit. It was a bold move from someone with no experience. I whimpered as I could feel my peak approaching. I bit his neck on instinct and I heard him gasp. I pulled back to make sure I hadn't hurt him… but it seemed he liked it. He growled as his teeth dug into my neck, causing my hips to buck.

"Alistair… oh Goddess, I… _yes_!" I cried out as I came, my back arching and I vaguely felt my nails break skin on his back. His teeth had released my neck as I knew my body was jumping, it always did during orgasm.

"Ara…" he groaned out. I felt my legs wrap around his waist. He gasped as I bit his neck again, his thrusts becoming more erratic, prolonging my orgasm slightly.

"Makers breath, Ara… I can't…" he groaned and bit into my neck once more as I cried out in pleasure. I felt heat as he came within me.

We were both out of breath as he rolled to the side, holding me close to him.

"Goddess preserve me, Alistair… that was amazing," I was startled when my hand came back from around him with blood under my nails.

"Um… I seem to have given you some battle wounds," I knew I was flushed. He chuckled and I heard him reply, "It seems I may have liked it, so no worries…"

"You know, according to all the Sisters at the monastery I should have been struck by lightning by now."

"Not for that performance!"

"Meaning I was so good that the Maker himself decided to spare me the usual punishment? Right?" I giggled and nodded, leaning in for another kiss… I loved kisses. "I swear, love, you're better than someone with far more experience."

"And just think, I have _so_ much more to teach you. This was pretty basic," I was smirking when I heard him cough.

"I… look forward to it," He blushed.

We drifted off to sleep still tangled in each other's arms.


	9. Killing Dreams

_Chapter Eight_

_Killing Dreams_

The next morning we woke to pounding on the door.

We had woken twice for more fun in the night, each time I showed him a new position and a few more tricks to please a woman; and though I was a little sore, I was very happy.

I summoned a robe and made sure Alistair was covered before answering. I was glad that the bed couldn't be seen from outside the door.

"Aedan! I'm so glad your back, I…. What?" he looked very annoyed.

"I leave you here after you passed out, and when I come back what do I hear? That you've not only established yourself as a noble from a distant land, but that you and Alistair have been sharing a room the _whole time_ I've been gone. Where is he?" Aedan asked, looking ready to kill as he caught sight of the giant hickey on my neck.

"Aedan, my _dear_ brother, I do believe he is still in bed. Besides, didn't you all push him into a snuggle the night you left? I suppose we could meet downstairs for breakfast in say… half an hour?" I replied when I caught sight of Lelianna and Zevran coming down the hall.

"No, I want to talk to him now." Aedan growled.

"Fine, but I'm going to get dressed now, so you'll likely see something you don't want too…" Aedan paled as Lelianna and Zev started voicing their desire to participate.

"Oh Leli dear… do you have some bandages? I seem to have made a _dreadful_ mess of Alistairs back," I said in a sweet voice.

Aedan began stalking back down the hall as Leli and Zev laughed. I closed the door and saw Alistair sitting up, staring at a small bloody spot _my_ side of the bed. I suppose we were ignoring all the blood on _his_ side.

"What… what's this?" he sounded horrified.

"Oh I had my suspicion that was the case. After all, I was human and burned alive, I shouldn't have a body, and so how am I here? I know I look really similar to how I did; my chest, gut, height… but yet I have pointed ears, different hair, and eyes… this is a _new_ body. This body hadn't had sex before, so it was a virgin… you didn't hurt me, love. If anything, I'm glad it was you, and I hardly felt it anyway," I told him as I began pulling on a new dress.

Todays' theme was red and black. I had a single shoulder deep red dress that faded to black at the asymmetrical hem that ended at my left ankle and right knee. My left shoulder was bare and it even showed the 4 tattoos that I had; one on each upper arm, my right wrist, and one on my back between the shoulder blades. I chose black wedges and a red shawl. My hair was done in my 'Elven Crown' style. I added a platinum Celtic knot style circlet with a single ruby at the center of my forehead, and the platinum band seemed to fade into my braids when it reached my hair, and then did red and black smoky eye shadow with dark red matte lipstick and cat eye eyeliner.

My right arm had a tribal style infinity sign done in black and red – which to my surprise had gained a red and black heart added to it making it look like the Polyamory symbol, giving me the feeling that some higher power had married Alistair and I – and at the wrist was a blue four-leaf clover. On my left upper arm was a tribal style treble cleft, and on my back was yet another tribal style heart done in purple and red.

Alistair had been stunned when I removed the magic that covered them, but he seemed to like them… I had hesitated but eventually told him my suspicion about the Poly tattoo… he had been surprised but seemed to take it in stride; even after I told him about Polyamory and what it would mean if _that_ were exactly what the tattoo meant. I had wanted to get another one soon, but later. Maybe I would ask Zev to ink me… Alistair had asked what the Poly Tatt would mean for us and I told him that it simply meant that I'd always be his even if I was also someone else's or the other way around… he liked that, and started calling me his 'Wife'. I chuckled at that and told him not to say it around Aedan _too_ soon. I suppose what really cemented the theory and caused me to tell him was the fact that he had a matching one on _his_ upper arm. When he touched his, I felt my warm up, and vice versa.

I had Alistair in black suit pants and a crimson shirt with the top few buttons undone. I left his hair messed up and took his arm.

When we entered the Main hall, there was a stunned silence.

"First Enchanter Irving, Knight-Commander Greagoir, how lovely to see you again. I do hope that the journey wasn't too harsh?" Alistair once more helped me with my chair before taking the seat next to mine.

Zev seemed to have filled our companions in on my mischief since they left so no one was too surprised with my behavior.

"Not at all, My Lady; thank you for your concern," Greagoir responded, a little startled.

Aedan stabbed his fork harshly into his eggs as I gave a gentle smile. Lelianna looked like she was seeing me in a whole new light, Sten was impassive as always, Morrigan looked flat out bored, Wynne looked a tad disappointed and I think I knew why – the whole duty above all thing, and Zev was smirking.

"So you never did tell us where you are from," Isolde sounded like she was giddy to catch me in a Lie.

"Oh, you won't have heard of it. I'm from a place so far away I can't find it on any of your maps," I made myself sound sad. Again, that was true. If by 'away' you meant… another dimension. I had found out I couldn't _lie_, but I could bend the truth to hell and gone.

"Then, if I may ask, how did you get here?" Greagoir asked.

"Oh I flew here! If you ever have the chance to ride on the back of a Dragon, I highly recommend it. It is a most exhilarating experience. Very few from my home land have ever _dreamed_ of actually having the pleasure, and I do find myself quite grateful for it," I gushed with what I hoped was a disarming smile. I did fly… through the fade and got dropped on my ass in the Korcari Wilds.

The Templars and Mages who had come to assist Connor all paled.

"I… must admit, My Lady, you are far braver than I," Greagoir muttered.

Sten had actually showed interest in the story of riding a dragon, but otherwise there was silence again.

"So, little sister, how have you been since I left? I wanted to wait till you were better, but I did not wish to delay the saving of Connor…" Aedan asked.

"Brother, I have been quite well. I have taken it upon myself to teach Alistair all he needs to know about courtly goings on… just in case he ever ends up in a Court of course," I said, keeping my voice soft to make me appear more lady-like.

"So are you from a royal court then?" Irving asked.

I shook my head, "Not that I am aware of; I have only been close to one or two Royals in my life, but I was raised properly. My education never lacked to those around me." Alistair being the royal I had been close too and my eidetic memory the reason I never lacked. For some reason I hadn't been able to say 'no' to being from a court.

"Fascinating. Oh! Cullen wished me to let you know about his Transfer to the Kirkwall circle. He will be leaving in the next month and will receive a promotion to Knight-Captain," Greagoir informed me.

"I thank you, Knight-Commander. If you could convey my congratulations upon your return, I would be much obliged. I actually planned to move to Kirkwall myself after the Blights end, perhaps I will have to seek him out then," I lowered my head in a slight bow.

When breakfast was over, Aedan dragged Alistair and I to the Library as Leli and Zev followed.

"What the hell? You told me you weren't rich before, how are you so well able to act like it? And why have you been sharing a room with _him_?" Alistair looked at me wide eyed as Aedan was barely containing his Anger.

"You think to scold me? I can _act_ Noble because it's common knowledge how to act around royalty where I'm from. I was taught a lot of things, and I put that knowledge to good use. I shared a room with Alistair because I was having trouble sleeping alone. If you really want details, I can give them, but we didn't do what you think until _last night_. I know we can't be together past the blight; I fucking know that! Doesn't change that I want to have what time I can with him. You don't _get_ to scold me when you want to start a relationship of your own with Leli," at this point I was fuming. I was so close to slapping Aedan for trying to shame me that Alistair had to hold me back.

Lelianna looked at Aedan as though she finally realized that she was falling for him, and Zev looked like he was listening for unexpected intruders.

Alistair was whispering nonsense in my ear to calm me; things like 'you can't kill him' 'my wife' and 'he's your brother', and damn it, it was working… thankfully he was whispering low enough that only I heard him.. "Alistair, can't you _ever_ let me be mad?" I pouted as I turned my head to look at him.

"I suppose not," he chuckled. I smiled and gave him a soft kiss.

A knock sounded at the door, "It's time for the ritual," Morrigan called into the room.

* * *

Down in the great hall, Irving was talking to Aedan. "We can send _one_ Mage through the Veil to combat this demon, but I will leave the decision up to you as to who it will be."

I saw it in a vision seconds before he said, "Ara."

I flinched when Irving looked at me, "I said it had to be a Mage, son. I feel no magic from her."

I felt tears leak down my cheek as he said, "She _is_ a Mage. We aren't sure why she can't be felt, but she does have magic."

I realized I had accidentally 'hardened' him when Alistair – who knew exactly why I was crying – began shouting at Aedan that it hadn't been his secret to tell; because even if Irving was an okay guy, what about the Templars who would surly want to drag me to the circle?

Even Lelianna and Zevran admonished him as Wynne frowned at him.

"Aedan… I knew you were mad at me, but I didn't think you'd want me _dead_. I know how things are done here… if the Templars learn of this I'll be branded as a blood mage, regardless of the fact that I _can't_ use blood magic… hunted down. Do you realize what you've done? I will do this – for Connor – but if it results in my death… May the Maker help you, because I know at _least_ three of our friends will try to kill _you_," I said softly.

"You can… stay in this room; the ritual doesn't require you to be in a magic circle so the Templars don't need to know…I will… I'll tell them it's Wynne going in, and she preferred to lay on the couch rather than the floor… Greagoir always had a soft spot for her, so I don't think he'll object," Irving said softly.

I gave a slight nod. And soon enough I was sent into the fade.

The first person I found was Eamon. I was able to calm him and swore to him I would save his son or die trying – that helped calm him.

I then found the first fake Connor quickly enough, and didn't even bother speaking as I attacked.

The demon was so caught off guard she didn't have time to fight back as I first paralyzed her then stabbed her with an ice dagger.

The second was slightly smarter and managed to get a punch before she died, but the third was a challenge. I actually received a bloodied nose from that one.

When I reached the 'head' desire demon, she spoke to me.

"Very well… no more hiding." I didn't let her finish as I slit her throat using condensed air from a distance.

When I woke, I was unsurprised to learn that it had been 3 hours; it had felt like longer in the Fade with all the running around. I stood, looked at Aedan who had a worried look to his face, and said, "It's done. Alistair, love, can you take me to our room? I wish to rest before we head toward Denerim."

Alistair was at my side in moments. We had to walk past the Templars and Mages, and only Irving seemed to know that my presence meant that it was over.

"Forgive me Knight-Commander, First Enchanter… I seem to have a dreadful headache and have need of a rest before my party heads out. It has been wonderful to see you again, please give Cullen… I mean the _Knight-Captain _my regards," I gave I pained smile. They both gave me a smile and a 'My Lady' as I left.

* * *

"If it helps… Lelianna really chewed me out for that stunt back at Redcliff…" Aedan said.

It had been _18 days_. I had to admit, I was impressed it took so long for him to apologize.

I glared and said, "That 'stunt' as you call it, could have ended in my _second_ death, Aedan. I understand you being angry at me, I mean for fucks sake I even expected it, but an unknown Mage – an Apostate! – doing the ritual? If Greagoir had known I have no doubt I'd either be yanked to the tower where they'd torture me for any information I may possess causing them to keep torturing me when they learned I was a seer, or I'd have been killed outright. I'm 23, and they would have assumed that I had magic for years, not months. The only reason Isolde and Teagan didn't say anything was because I'd _spelled_ them not to say anything. I never expected it would be _you_."

I knew everyone was listening. We had set up camp half an hour ago and I had been getting dinner started when he approached me.

I was making steaks tonight, because Alistair had requested it. I also made green beans and loaded mashed potatoes.

"I… Andraste's tits I'm sorry, Ara. What more can I do?" Aedan pleaded. I was feeling evil, and I saw Leli and Zev both smirk when they caught sight of my face.

"You can _beg_, preferably from on your knees. Alistair had to do just that when he pissed me off a few days after the Battle of Redcliff. He didn't do anything _nearly_ as bad as you did, and I swear Aedan if I didn't consider you family I'd have already castrated you for what you did," I saw Alistair, Zev and Aedan all flinch as Sten voiced "That punishment does not fit the crime."

"Oh yes it does. Think about it Sten. He could have killed me with his careless words, which would have taken _my_ future away. Taking away _his_ future would be a fitting punishment," I said knowing my face was dark. Sten thought for a moment before he nodded.

"How did Alistair piss you off?" Lelianna was trying to defuse the situation.

"No." I said but Alistair answered, "I uh… I asked her why she chose me rather than someone more… _deserving_ of her affection. She slapped me and proceeded to tell me several things that I don't think are possible of what I could do with my 'completely incorrect opinion' and refused to speak to me again until I begged her to… to be fair, she didn't _ask_ me to beg on my knees, I just kind of… did. And it was only a 2 hour span between the fight and the apology."

I sighed. "I told him he could shove that opinion up his ass and fart diamonds and he'd still be just as wrong…"

There were several laughs as I began serving food to everyone.

"Did you really ride a dragon?" Wynne asked.

"No, but…" I sighed and magically changed my long sleeved top for a backless halter-top. Wings burst from my back, causing shock from all but Alistair and Zev, who had been there when I'd done it by accident in the Library at Castle Redcliff.

My wings were like a fairys' wings, transparent and delicate looking, but the style was that of an Angel; feathered and powerful. They were light grey at the shoulder blades and faded to a deep black at the tips.

Sten looked interested and actually came over to examine them. "They look as though they wouldn't hold up a child but feel as though they could lift a Dragon…" he had given them a tug and I held back a flinch of pain.

Retracting my wings, I received many questions; the first of which was "How do you have _wings_?"

"How the _fuck_ am I supposed to know? This shit ain't possible in my world either! Honestly, am I even an elf? At this point I think I'm some new species. I have wings, magic that's unlike mages, and I still don't know how I even got to Thedas in the first place," I sighed.

"That… sounds like the most likely option," Morrigan commented.

"Lovely." I glowered at what was left of my food.

I sighed, I set the plate down and Fen was on it as if he didn't get a steak of his own.

"Alistair, I'll be in the tent… I'm exhausted," I started, but Zevran called out, "But Bellisima! You never did tell me what song battling the undead in Redcliff reminded you of."

I glared, "It was called Aim for the Head by a group called Creature Feature… I'll sing it tomorrow, but I warn you, some parts you won't understand."

Zev shrugged, and most of them looked like they couldn't wait.

* * *

Of course Zevran was asking me to sing the moment we were all awake. Leli was making breakfast, and I sighed.

I used magic to start the music, thankful I had a range that would let me sing the song properly.

_Can I pose a question?_

_How do you kill what is dead?_

_I just shoot from the hip_

_And I aim for the head_

_He used to be your friend_

_That was another life_

_With a single bullet_

_We're gonna blow his mind_

Before I even finished the Intro they all looked stunned. Lelianna seemed to like the tune, Zev liked the Lyrics. And as the song continued they all seemed to get into it.

"What other songs do you know?" Aedan asked. "Sweetie, I'm a walking music machine. I know so many songs that I wouldn't be able to sing them all for you in the year-ish that we have left together…" they all looked stunned at that.

"I have perfect recall. I can remember anything. If there is something I _don't_ remember then it's due to outside influence or a _really_ hard knock to the head.

By now we were walking again. I knew we were getting close to the Dalish camp… in fact we would happen upon them today.

Around the time we were about to stop for lunch… "Hold, Shemlen, the Dalish have claimed these woods, you'll need to camp elsewhere." It was Mithra from the Nature of the Beast quest. She was about 2 inches taller than me with short brown hair that went down to her chin, tan skin, and blue eyes. Her armor was the same as a Dalish from the game, with her midriff exposed.

"Andaran Atish'an, Mithra. My name is Arvaala, Ir Abelas for the intrusion, but we really must speak with Keeper Zathrian," Her eyes widened as I spoke her name.

"Who… who are you? How do you know my name?" She was on the defensive…

"As I said, I am Arvaala, though many call me Ara. I am a Seer, and traveling with me are two Grey Wardens with a treaty that calls for the Aid of the Dalish and in turn we can help with your… werewolf problem," I knew Aedan and Alistair were trying not to react to my words. I hadn't told them exactly what we'd face with the Dalish.

"I… follow me," Mithra was still pale, but she led us to the Keeper anyway. He was about 5 foot 7, bald, and had grey eyes.

"Keeper, this one is a Seer traveling with Grey Wardens… she knows of our troubles and greeted me by name, and spoke as we do."

"Thank you, Mithra, you may return to your duties," The keepers' voice was gravely and deep. "Ma Nuvenin, Keeper." And she left.

"Are you really a seer? There hasn't been a seer born among the elves in centuries. No Dalish clan would let you get away, yet you speak our language and have no Vallaslin…"

"Yeah, I'm not Dalish. Regardless, I know what must be done here, and in return we need help to combat the blight." He was nodding.

"Great. Let us resupply with Master Varathorn and we shall be off to the forest," I said and he seemed a bit startled.

"Lelianna, go tell the Halla Herder, Elora that the Halla she is tending is not sick, rather it's her mate that is. Aedan go see if there is anything we need from Master Varathorn, let him know we will search for Ironbark while in the forest. Zevran, go convince that red haired boy over there – his name is Cammen – that he should venture slightly into the forest with us. Not far, just until we find Deygan to bring him back to the camp. As for you Wynne, we will also find Aneirin in the forest. Alistair and I will get a start on lunch, we are having Sandwiches," I gave everyone their duties and off they went while Zathrian was staring at me with a calculating look. "Goddess, I have a headache," I muttered. "Keeper? One more thing. Asha'bellanar said to tell _you_ that she told _me_ something; Melana en Athim las mythal'enansal… does this have any relevance to you?" I knew it meant 'Now let humility grant Mythals blessing' but in relation to me?

"It… seems that she wishes you to receive Vallaslin; Mythals to be precise," Zathrian gestured to Lanaya who nodded and walked off; when she returned moments later she had the blood inks.

I sighed. "Alistair, Wynne, start making the sandwiches like I showed you. Flemeth _always_ has a reason for these things." I was worried that her reason was merely wanting to see me branded for her own amusement, but just in case…

I was taken into the Keepers tent; almost the whole camp was watching. A few had heard what the Keeper had said, and soon everyone had known… even my group.

"I will allow you to choose the color," Zathrian told me. I pointed to a glimmering bottle; I don't know why I chose it, but it called to me. When I told Zathrian my reasoning, he nodded.

Turns out my chosen color was a silver color that would glitter in the light. Awesome… not! I really hated glitter and now I was going to be wearing it for at least the next 10 years? I'd ask Solas to remove it later. Flemeth better have a damn good reason for this

As per Dalish Tradition, I kept completely silent as Zathrian tattooed my face. Somehow I found it easier to stay silent for this tattoo than I had for my back tattoo; it was odd because the method was older and slower than what had been used for my back.

It was hours later when he finished tattooing the roots of Mythals tree on my face below the eyes. I hadn't gotten the full tree because I wouldn't be staying with the clan and because we didn't have another _day_ to finish it. Due to the late hour, we would be unable to go into the forest until morning, as the sun had set.

When we left the Aravel, all eyes were on us.

"Are you alright? I didn't hear any screams of pain or anything, but…" Alistair was looking me over, assuring himself that I wasn't injured before taking in the new face tattoo.

I chuckled, "I'm completely fine, hun. It didn't hurt at all. I've gotten several tattoos, as you've seen, but none were as painless as this," I gestured to my face. Leli and Zev each complimented it.

"From here on, no matter where you travel, you are our sister. Tonight, we honor you," Zathrian intoned and several cheers went out. I noted that Elora, Varathorn and a few others were the most welcoming.

Stories were told through the night and when I used my magic to change my 'strange' clothes to Dalish armor that actually covered my gut like in Inquisition, they were all stunned. The whole 'new magics' thing making them think I held _lost_ magic from the times of Arlathan.

I received smiles and a few small gifts such as a necklace that would glow if there was Danger – so basically a glowing necklace since I would be in near constant danger for the next decade, a pair of fingerless gloves, and a ring that was enchanted to increase my pain threshold – unnecessary but still welcomed.

I put both the necklace and ring on immediately, setting the gloves in Alistairs pack before dragging him to our tent. I was tired. I still refused to take off my wedding rings necklace.

"You are the only person I know who could walk into a Dalish camp and walk away as a member," he shook his head. "I'm just as confused as you. I know Flemeth has her reasons, though; I'm interested to see what that will be."

I stripped and put on a long shirt… it was Alistairs, and it was all I wore to bed lately; he didn't seem to mind. I smiled when I noticed he was only wearing linen pants and I snuggled into his side.

"Ar Lath Ma, Alistair," I muttered. "Hmm?"

"It… it means 'I love you' in Elven," I told him. I heard his heartbeat increase as he ran his hand along my hair. "Good night, love." I hadn't given him a chance to reply as set my hand on his chest and closed my eyes. I knew it took us both sometime to fall asleep after that.


	10. Werewolves and Curses

_Chapter Nine_

_Werewolves and Curses_

(A/N: _SMUT SMUT SMUT_)

* * *

The next morning we all set out, bringing Cammen with us so he could get a wolf pelt. He was thanking me profusely for the 'chance to become a real hunter' so that he could be with his girl.

By the time we found Deygan, not even two hours had passed and Cammen had killed not one but three wolves. Returning both elves to the camp, we headed on again.

"Swiftrunner! Please, I mean you no harm; nor will I harm the Lady! I call to you so that we may speak, please," I called out another hour later near the little area that he would have confronted us in the game.

"We… we will speak, little Dalish. I know not how you know my name, or know about the Lady, but if you truly do not wish harm, we would speak," the russet colored Werewolf stood before me, hunched but still nearly 6 feet tall; he had one grey and one black colored Werewolf to his sides.

"I greet you, Swiftrunner. I am Ara, and these are my companions. If I bring the Keeper, I know the Lady will want to see him. Together we can convince him to lift his foul curse, but I wanted to insure our safe passage to the ruin before risking anything."

The werewolves looked like they were contemplating. I heard their slight growls and chuffs so I knew they were conversing. "We will escort you through from this spot. I warn you that should you attempt to turn on us, we will defend ourselves."

"I completely understand, Swiftrunner. I would do the same in your position. I will stay with you here, and my companions will go retrieve Zathrian. This way, you have a 'hostage' just in case," I winked. He looked me up and down; I had left my hair loose today and had chosen my jeans, hiking boots and a green flannel button down – sleeves stopping at my elbows – with my new gloves.

"I agree to your terms," he said. Alistair put his arms around me from behind and refused to move when the rest began to head back. "I'm not leaving you," he said.

"Sten! Drag him if you have to?" I asked. Sten nodded and grabbed Alistairs arm. Knowing he was outmatched, Alistair gave me a betrayed pout before following the others.

"Swiftrunner? Have you noticed a fallen Ironbark tree around here? I promised I'd harvest some for the Clans craft master…" I asked once they were all out of sight.

"There is _one_. It's just over the stream. We have some time. It's an hour walk to the clan grounds and back, if you wish to collect the bark now," he nodded. I gave him a smile and reached into my pack for a bag to hold the Bark. "Yes please!"

And that's how I spent 2 hours 'skinning' a tree with 3 werewolves while telling them terrible knock-knock jokes and puns. When Alistair saw us all laughing together, he shook his head.

"Only you," was all he said as Zathrian looked at me like he'd seen a ghost.

"Is everything alright, Keeper?" I asked, worried he'd try to bolt.

"I… just that you looked so much like my daughter for a moment…"

I smiled at him again and said, "Let's go speak with the Lady."

Swiftrunner and his two companions escorted us through the forest, causing other Werewolves to either retreat further into the forest or join us on our walk to the ruin. The Sylvans didn't bother us at all.

By the time we reached the ruin, we had 15 additional Werewolves following us. I had explained to Zathrian what needed to happen along the way. He had paled when I revealed such information, but ultimately agreed to speak to the Lady before making a choice.

The Lady was… her skin was a glowing grey-green color, her black hair hung down to her waist, barely covering her chest causing Alistair to go red and look anywhere _but_ at her. True to the game, she did have vines and branches growing all over her, also barely concealing her female parts.

She greeted Zathrian first, before Swiftrunner introduced me. She gave me a soft smile and said, "I thank you for making this meeting possible. I have lived for many years and have desire peace above all. If not for you…"

"I'm gonna interrupt you there. The only difference with my presence is that we made it here without as much death. Aedan and Alistair would have made it here without me, and would have fetched Zathrian for you after meeting you."

"Still, each life spared is your doing," she said and I shrugged as I leaned against Alistair. His arms came around me as Zathrian and the Lady talked. In the end, he _did_ allow himself to die to end the curse. The men and women around us – the former werewolves – were all naked. Each of them had glowing golden eyes, and it was obvious their senses were heightened. I used magic to clothe them all in Ferelden clothes before sending them on their way – they had decided to go to Redcliff to join our War effort. When we left the ruin with Zathrians remains, I made sure to search out Aneirin and Danyla. Wynne spoke with Aneirin, but Danyla… she was already dead. We took her body back with us. We also took care of the Blood Mages near Aneirin.

Arriving back at the Dalish camp, I saw Arthas and bowed my head to him as he reclaimed the body of his wife. His daughter immediately came to confront me about the Werewolves, and I gave an Oscar worthy performance about how I'd hated taking those lives when some may have been innocent – it wasn't a lie, we did have to kill some of the more feral ones when they hadn't turned back. She seemed satisfied for now, but I knew she'd learn the truth soon enough.

I handed the bag of bark to Master Varathorn and he tried to get me to accept a crafted item as a reward, but I told him that he should use it for the upcoming war against the Darkspwan instead. I still got a wooden carved earing set – shaped like Hallas with silver clasps. They were also enchanted to allow for fire resistance.

Cammen had gotten his girl, and Elora had helped her Halla… it was getting dark by the time everything was done so we decided to get some more rest before setting off for Denerim in the morning.

I cooked white sauce noodle with chicken, bacon, corn, cheeses and pesto for dinner using a restaurant sized pot so that there was enough for the Elves too. Everyone seemed to like it.

After eating, I entered my tent and looked around. Alistair hadn't gotten here yet, so I decided to surprise him. I got completely naked and snuggled into the bed roll. I was somewhat insecure about my weight; otherwise I would have waited _on_ the bedroll rather than in.

Alistair came into the tent and I knew that I was going to be scolded for waiting _alone_ with the werewolves rather than allowing him to stay with me.

"Why? Why would you stay with them on your own? They could have infected you! They could have… I could have lost you… you're my _wife_," though he had started loud, he ended with a whisper. A tear slid down his cheek and I felt my chest tighten.

"Alistair…my love, I knew they wouldn't hurt me. I knew I was safe. I know that you are concerned about losing me before you have to, but remember, I'm a seer. I love you, Alistair… and I would never leave you before I have to. And I _will_ come back you know," I explained.

He reached into his pack, pulling out the rose from Lothering. I felt my eyes widen.

"Remember this? You know I picked it in Lothering… I just couldn't leave it for the Darkspawn. I remember thinking 'How can something so beautiful exist in a place with so much despair and ugliness?' I probably should have left it alone, but I couldn't. I thought I might… give it to you. In a lot of ways I think the same thing when I look at you."

I felt a few tears fall from my eyes. "I love it, Alistair."

"I'm glad you like it. I was just thinking, 'Here I am doing all this complaining, and you haven't exactly been having a good time yourself'."

I smiled, my hands glowing green as turned the rose head into a necklace – one sort of like you'd find if you poured resin on it – before sitting up to put it on. The action caused my chest to be bared to him, but I made sure my gut was still covered.

His eyes darkened as he saw this. "You… you're naked?" his voice was a bit ragged with desire. I nodded and he came closer. He had changed into tan linen pants and a similarly colored shirt a few hours ago, so it didn't take him long to lose the clothes.

He lowered himself to the bedroll. "Ara… I love you. I know I didn't say it last night, but I do. When the Blight is over… I don't want to lose you even though I know I have to. I know you will find someone else, and I know you want the same from me… but I must tell you, I believe you may be the only one who will ever hold my heart, my wife. I've come to realize that I love you too much to ever risk losing you. I can handle sharing you if that what this means, but I refuse to lose you. I am _yours_, my wife; always" He had gestured to his matching black and red Poly Tattoo on his left upper arm. I was stunned. Even my husband on earth had never said something so sweet. Alex had been sweet in his own way, but Alistair was on a whole new level.

"Alistair, I love you too. I will _always_ love you. I still love my… I still love Alex, even though we are literally worlds apart at this point. Love never fades. You can't just stop loving someone. I may find someone else, but know that I will always love you. You will always be in my heart. You're my husband, and at least for the duration of the Blight, I am _yours_, only yours," my hand had come up to caress his cheek as he slid the top of the bedroll away from my body.

Alistair had gotten a lot more confident in our love-making since we left Redcliff. He had been worried the first few nights after leaving the castle, because he thought someone was going to hear us. His fears were swiftly put to rest after one passionate night that had me screaming in pleasure, but the next morning no one seemed to know. I had explained the Sound cancelling spell on the tent, but I don't think he had believed it till then.

I whimpered as his hand found my left nipple and his mouth descended to my neck. He had learned that I loved being bitten and would often beg for it. I gasped as his hand slowly slipped from nipple to slip down my body. "Mine," he whispered and I moaned and said, "Yours," as his two fingers entered me.

I began to reach my hand down to stroke him, but his free hand stopped me. When I gave him a pouting look, he said "Tonight is for you, love. I want to please you."

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I find pleasure in knowing you're enjoying yourself too, my love," I gave another moan as his thumb circled my clit while he continued to move his fingers into me.

"Is that so?" he sounded mischievous, and I slightly worried what he planned to do; he was never so sly before; he had, however, gotten good at experimenting.

Alistair began to kiss his way down my body, and though I was self-conscious about my stomach, I felt amazing. His fingers never stopped moving as his mouth found my slit. I gasped and my hips bucked at the first lick; my hands tangled into his hair as he sucked that sensitive nub into his mouth. "Alistair!"

I was so close by the time he did this that I was sent over the edge, moaning and bucking as he worked his mouth and fingers around my slit. He didn't slow or stop as I peaked, dragging my orgasm out and causing me to shout and curse as my hands all but ripped out his hair.

Only when my orgasm began to subside did he kiss his way back up my body, reaching my mouth in very little time. I felt him line up with me and I allowed my hands to travel along his body. My nails dug into his arms as he thrust into me.

"You are _mine_," he growled against my lips before kissing me. I flipped us so that he was on his back, causing him to grunt in surprise. "Yes, I _am_ yours," I agreed as I began moving slowly on his shaft.

"Makers Breath, Ara," he groaned as his hands came up to grasp my hips. I moaned; my hands on his chest as I moved. I loved how deep he got in this position, and I knew he loved it too. I reached my own hands up to play with my nipples. I whimpered and felt his hands on my hips, helping stabilize me as I rode him. He groaned, watching as my fingers pinched and pulled at my nipples; my head falling back ever so slightly as pleasure overtook me and I moaned his name. Feeling playful, I clenched my inner walls around him.

Not a moment later he sat up, one hand behind him to help him stay up, the other in my hair as kissed me while I continued to move against him. I removed my hands from my breasts and worked one up to cup his cheek, the other on his chest. He kissed his way along my jaw and down to my neck, causing the hand that was on his cheek to move to his shoulder. When his lips reached my neck I was panting in desire. I had always had a sensitive neck.

His name escaped my lips as he bit my shoulder. He was moving his hips in time with mine. I could hear myself, speaking in a language that I didn't know, yet I could understand. I hardly recognized my own voice as I approached a second orgasm.

"Ara… I love you…" Alistair said before _roaring_ out his peak. I shouted as I felt myself orgasm a second time when he shoved me back, effectively returning us to our original position; well… our heads were at the _foot_ of the bedroll now, but who cared? To my surprise, he didn't stop or slow; he seemed to speed up. While we would go several rounds in a night, it had never been back-to-back like this.

His thrusts were powerful. I knew I would be sore in the morning, but I didn't care; I needed this. I loved feeling like I could cause this man to go wild with desire; he certainly caused _me_ to go wild.

I managed to move him off of me just long enough to turn over, changing our position once more. I gasped as he thrust, managing to move harder and faster than before. I was still crying out in that mysterious language as his hand reached around to play with my clit. "Alistair!" was the only recognizable word that I had managed in the last half hour or so.

I gasped when he stopped playing with my clit and helped me up in a way that had my back against his chest, his free hand pinching my nipple as he kissed my neck near where his palm held me to him. I arched my back and cried his name.

I screamed again as he reached down and _pinched_ my sensitive clit using the hand that had played with my nipples. My hips bucked and I fell forward onto my elbows once more, causing him to go deeper, hitting my cervix with each powerful thrust. I loved the pleasurable pain that it brought. I peaked a third time, and heard him growl behind me as mine caused his second one.

We collapsed, covered in sweat and breathing hard. I was thankful that I would be able to clean us with Magic, because no way was I gonna walk around feeling grimy, nor did I have energy to bathe.

I fell asleep moments after cleaning up.

* * *

"What language was that last night?" Alistair asked as we got dressed. He was wearing armor, and I chose jeans, pirate boots, and single shoulder crimson shirt with black swirling designs. I put my hair into high ponytail.

"I have no clue… I've never heard it before, so I don't know how I understood it, let alone spoke it," I shrugged. We exited the tent, and I magically 'put it away'.

"So, Bellisima, care to explain the dark mark on your neck?" Zev said, appearing next to me without much noise. Thankfully, as an accidental 'ghost' type, I wasn't startled like Alistair. I could sneak up on someone without trying.

"Of course, hun! You see, when two people get together and do the bedroom tang…" Alistair put a hand over my mouth before I could continue my 'birds and bees' speech. Both Zev and I had twinkling eyes as Alistair blushed.

I moved his hand and said, "I think I'm going to make breaded chicken sandwiches with bacon for breakfast. I'll make sure there is lettuce, tomato, pickles and avocado for those who want it, along with mayo, mustard, and ketchup." Of course I had to explain pickles – no one had thought of putting cucumbers in vinegar and leaving it to ferment in Thedas – avocado – didn't grow here – and the condiments, but I knew that most of them – if not all – would likely have fully loaded breakfast sandwiches. It hadn't escaped Zevrans notice that I walked a little oddly.

I was right. Everyone other than me had all the fixings. I only had pickles, mayo and mustard. I was smiling at their faces. Even Sten looked like he enjoyed the food. I used to love lettuce and tomato and such… but that was before I developed an allergy to lettuce and tomato didn't taste right without it unless it was ketchup.

When we left, after being loaded up with rations for our trip curtesy of the Dalish, Zev began asking for details on my sex life again. "Zev… honey, you know I love you, but it doesn't matter how many times you rephrase the question; the answer will stay the same. I'm not leaving Alistair for you. Just because I know all the fun tips and tricks does not mean I want to personally show them to you. But I will make you a deal," I knew I had an evil glint in my eyes.

"Oh? Do tell, Bellisima. I am most curious what brings such a delightful look to your eyes," Zev was flirting. Alistair gave him a small glare, but after last night he seemed a bit more relaxed. I guess knowing I was already _his_ wife also helped.

"My deal is this; you get _Alistair_ to agree before we leave Denerim, and I would love to cross threesome off my bucket list," I gave a smirk and a wink. "What's a bucket list?" Alistair asked, ignoring what else had been said.

"A bucket list is a list of things someone wants to do before they die. I never got a threesome in my previous life because my boyfriend was uncomfortable with it. My husband was down for it, but I never found someone else willing to be with me in that situation…"

"So this is something you hope to accomplish in this second life of yours?" Zev asked. "Didn't I _just_ say that? Granted, I won't do it if someone in the group doesn't want to, but it's a fantasy of mine. I have many fantasies," I said giving Alistair a smirk as he blushed.

After that, Zev left me alone the rest of the day, focusing on trying to con Alistair into saying yes. I overheard one of his tactics being that it was for _my_ benefit. I was laughing as Alistair gave me dirty look.

* * *

As expected, Zev was unable to convince Alistair to say yes, and I was rolling with laughter as each day there was some new tactic. I had to admit, I was flattered that Zev was going to all this trouble.

Alistair had gotten somewhat annoyed and started to stay near me during the trip to Denerim, but that didn't stop the Antivan assassin from trying to sway the Templar. We had also met Levi Dryden who told Aedan about the peak. When Aedan looked to me and I nodded, he told Levi that we would help him.

The day before we reached the gates, Alistair finally had enough. Zev got a punch to the face after we had stopped for the night. At least… he would have if he hadn't dodged. Zev merely smirked and went to set up his tent.

"This is _your_ doing, Ara. Can't you make him stop?" Alistair begged. I giggled. "Alistair, love… the only thing that will make him stop is himself. Either he will get bored – that's the most likely – or you will give in."

Lelianna and Aedan had gotten closer during our trip. In fact, she had told him the truth of who she really was; the whole Marjoline story. It was only a week later that we were attacked by men trying to kill her. That was yesterday.

"Why did you put the idea in his head then?" Alistair asked, obviously exasperated. "Don't give me too much credit; he would have thought of it sooner or later. Zev is a man who thinks mostly of sex. I may be the same in that aspect, but that just means I know what to expect from him," I shrugged.

"What are you making tonight?" Aedan asked, interrupting our conversation.

"I'm making pizza! I will make 2 with everything on it, 2 that are mostly meat, and 2 of my favorite chicken with bacon on white sauce and lots of cheese. Each pizza will be large and cut into 8 slices, meaning there will be enough for everyone to have 2 of each. I don't like the ones that have everything on it, so you and Alistair can each have an extra of that," I was using Magic to make the dough in mid-air, and more Magic to 'spin' it. I didn't feel like making 6 pizzas by hand, so I was cheating. I used Magic to make a brick pizza oven large enough to cook them all before sliding them in.

"What is… pizza?" Zevran asked. "It's a large circular dish made of yeasty dough, covered in a tomato paste. You then add toppings such as Olives, Meats, Veggies and such, before covering it with cheese and baking it. It's good, you'll like it. The only downside is you shouldn't eat it too often. It may _sound_ healthy having so many nutritional things, but the grease it produces makes it… well, _not_ healthy," I explained while I watched the Pizza cook. I knew when the aroma made everyone come over that it was sure to be a hit. I had made one other pizza… a medium sized meatball and elbow noodles with red sauce for the dogs. I was humming as I worked causing Lelianna to ask me what song it was. I was _almost_ embarrassed to admit that it was a song about sex. She made me sing it out loud, and that's how I was roped into teaching her Bite Your Kiss by Diamante… then I had to explain what 'riding shotgun on your lips' meant. Alistair was slightly red, but both Leli and Zev looked intrigued.

"That smells… really good," Aedan said, causing everyone else to nod. I grinned as, with my Magic, I pulled the pizzas out of the oven and turned the pizza oven into a large table where we could all sit and eat. I made plates appear at each spot and placed the designated six slices each on the plates – other than Aedan and Alistair who each got seven and mine with four.

I knew that the only ones who would clear their plates were the Wardens, Sten and I, and whatever was left would likely go to them.

After a few questioning bites, everyone dug in. I was surprised to note that Wynne and Lelianna had also cleared their plates, though Morrigan, and Zev still had a slice of chicken bacon and meat covered each left; I snagged those surprising everyone that I polished off more than any of them since I rarely ate so much.

When we all finished, I took care of the table and dishes before stretching. "That was an amazing meal, Ara. Do you think we can do that one again soon?" Alistair asked with his famous puppy eyes.

"Not too soon. It's very unhealthy, and we can't have any health problems popping up during the Blight. Maybe when we get back to Redcliff," I replied. Alistair wasn't the only pouter when I said that.

I chuckled as I headed into the tent to sleep off a good meal.


	11. The Pearl

_Chapter Ten_

_The Pearl_

We spent 3 days in Denerim. We decided to take care of Marjoline, go to Brother Genitivis house, gather the Mage Collective and Blackstone Irregular missions, and _maybe_ gather some gossip. We did split up into two groups to be on the safe side.

Lelianna, Aedan, Ash, Morrigan and Sten went to take care of Marjoline – at my urging Lelianna would kill her, and I told her not to regret how she feels, because if she feels it then it's who she is – and then to the Tavern for the Irregulars. It was also decided that they would go grab the Chantry board missions that I had mentioned.

Zev, Alistair, Wynne, Fen and I would take care of Brother Genitivis and the Mages Collective. I also planned to make a stop to turn in the Red Jenny Box and in the Market to talk with Gorim and find out what he knew about Sereda Aeducan. Lelianna had told me that King Endrin had two sons and a daughter.

Getting to Brother Genitivis place, I knocked. 'Weylon' answered.

'Weylon' was 5'8 with short black hair, brown eyes, and darker skin. Rather than go through all the Dialogue options, I decided to do something different.

"Brother, I was sent by… the Disciples. You're needed back in Haven. Revered Father Eirik sent missive, but I was being followed and burned it to keep from being discovered."

'Weylon' gave me a disbelieving look. "I don't know you." Everyone in Haven knew each other, of course. Being such a small village it was bound to be that way. "Of course you don't know me! I was found by Andraste Reborn and given to Kolgrim himself not 3 months past! I was given the name Brona, like Andraste's mother. These are some mercenaries I picked up to protect me for my journey here. I hear that Kolgrim wished to reward you for your service now that we need not worry about that bothersome Brother Genitivi anymore." I was thankful that I received a vision that showed this imposter would die – darkspawn – before ever reaching Haven. And none of this was really a lie… I had been called Brona and told I was found blah-blah-blah, by a role playing group a few years ago.

'Weylon' gave me a large grin and kissed my cheek, "Thank you Sister Brona for delivering this missive. I will begin making my way home at once. Do you wish to travel with me?"

"I cannot, Brother. I was given one more mission to protect Haven. I must slay the one who sent that Genitivi man to our boarders to begin with. Only then will we be safe," I said with false fire. 'Weylon' nodded and went to grab his belongings before leaving. Yeah… it was a dark role play…

"Want to tell me what all that meant?" Alistair asked.

"Haven – the place we need to go for the Urn of Sacred Ashes – is being guarded by a dragon cult that calls themselves The Disciples of Andraste. They believe that Andraste has been reborn as a High Dragon who now guards the Temple Ruins that hold the Urn. The Chantry only has Revered Mothers but Haven has a Revered Father who leads the town and he only answers to Kolgrim who leads the cult. When we get there, we will basically have to wipe out the cult and dragons living there in order to get close to the urn." I explained as I led them to the main bedroom where saw the body of the real Weylon under a sheet.

I rummaged around in the chest near the bed to get the map. "But won't letting him go alert the cult that we're coming?" Wynne asked. "No. He will be shot in the head by a Hurlock Archer before getting as far as the Dalish Camp. Our arrival will still be a surprise to the cult," I knew I sounded distracted as I finally found the map that had Haven on it along with Genitivis journal.

"Well, at least he will have a quick death, no?" Zev asked. "For sure; he'll be dead before he even realizes he'd been shot. That Hurlock is carrying a crossbow and it will be close range. If he would have suffered, I'd have killed him here." I shrugged as we left the house heading past the Wonders of Thedas ad finding the door that was mentioned for the Friends of Red Jenny quest. Handing over the box without a word, I was handed 3 golden coins before the door was shut.

"Um… What just happened?" Alistair asked.

"Hmm? Oh that was for the Friends of Red Jenny," I replied causing Zevrans eyes to widen. "You are a Jenny, Bellisima?"

I snorted, "Not at all, dear. One of your Mercs was, and had a mission detail on him. I happened to grab the proper item from the tower while I was there so I turned it over. I like making Friends and it may help me if I ever meet the Jenny named Sera in the future." I knew my voice was loud enough to be heard by the Jenny on the other side of the door… I also knew that said Jenny had Sera with him; she was only 8 or 9 but she was already in training. That was never mentioned in the game, but I had a vision the minute the Jenny guy answered the door, even if his hood was up. Sera would recognize me in 10 years' time.

"It never ceases to Amaze me that you can see the future, Bellisima," Zev shook his head as we walked through the Market. I spotted Gorim and instantly changed course to head to him.

"Stone met, Gorim. My name is Arvaala; or Ara if you prefer. I am here to ask you what you know about Sereda Aeducan, and weather you believe she is still alive. Yes, I know she was exiled under false pretenses, I know it was Bhelen who set it all up, and I know you were Sereda's second. I need to know these things if I have any hope of _possibly_ saving the poor sod," I said and watched as Gorims face transformed. Wonder, fear, and hope all at once.

"Honestly? I believe she _is_ still alive, but if so she probably already joined the Legion of the Dead, so there's no saving her. She always was fascinated by them; always talked about joining them after a few more years serving the crown of Orzammar… never was interested in the Crown for herself. If you're asking who she'd pick for the crown, she'd say Harromont is too traditional for it. As much as I hate Bhelen for what he did, he is ultimately the better option for the throne." Gorim told me, as he showed me his wares. I saw a beautiful Dwarven White Steel (Tier 8 – White) longsword that he told me was enchanted for strong lightning damage, priced at 1 sovereign. I bought it for Alistair, even as he protested.

"I thank you for your time, Gorim. I'll keep a look out for Sereda when we go to the Deep Roads, and I will be sure to support Bhelen to the Assembly," I crossed my arms over my chest and bowed from the waist at a 45 degree angle; he responded in kind.

"Before you go… since you'll be on the lookout for Sereda in the Deep anyway, would you give her this if you find him? Her father wanted her to have it," Gorim said, handing me the Shield of Aeducan. I nodded and handed it to Zevran who promptly and with great care attatched the shield to his back. "I will make sure she gets it, should she live; if not I will be sure to return it to House Aeducan. My priority will be for it to go to Sereda." My words caused him to give me a smile.

We left, going over to collect the missions for the Mages Collective, and I casually struck up a conversation with Master Ignacio while buying a Bow crafted in Orlais and made of Dragonthorn (Tier 7 – dark red) for Lelianna and a Silverite (Tier 6 – white and blue) set of daggers for Aedan. I also purchased a Silverite Staff for Wynne and a set of White Steel Daggers for Zevran. Sten wouldn't accept anything but his Asala, and Morrigan had recently gotten a better staff that was found on a Merc from Zevs attack group. I didn't need anything. Zevran had recognized Ignacio and vice versa, but they ignored each other.

When we all met back up at the gates to the City Market, a child came running up to give Aedan the letter from Ignacio. I said that we should do the missions that Ignacio would give us because he would look the other way on missions related to 'The Grey Warden' and have someone support us in the Landsmeet. That last one made them agree and go get the missions. All three were available at once, which I counted as a bonus.

We began our trek to The Pearl and I learned that Aedan had also talked to Kylon. So we were also going to clear out the Merc band that had taken residence there.

And there she was; Isabela. She looked almost exactly like from the second game; wavy brown hair – it actually reached her mid-back and was done up in a ponytail – lovely green-gold eyes, golden tan skin, signature white dress and black corset, black thigh-high boots, blue bandana and gold jewelry. Her daggers were more like mini scythes with black hilts. She was dealing with three thugs.

While Isabela was dealing with those dumb asses that decided to fuck with her, Aedans group went to take care of the Mercs while my group headed for the back room to kill Paedan, Shaevra, Tennant and Jarvy. They were easy kills with the new weapons and my Magic got rid of the bodies and mess.

"And look who we have here. Come to apologize for leaving me bereft of my Lord husband and then vanishing without a trace?" Isabela remarked upon seeing Zev.

"You know it was just business Isabela; business that turned out well for you, I see. You inherited the ship, I take it."

"Hmm, I suppose I never did like the greasy bastard, and the Siren treats me far better than she ever did him. Any catching up Zevran and I have to do, we couldn't be doing out here. Now Zev, Shouldn't you introduce us?"

"Bellisima, allow me to formally introduce you to Isabela, Queen of the Eastern Seas and the sharpest blade in Llomerryn. Isabela, my dear, this is Ara, Seer and a woman after my heart," Zevran exclaim dramatically, putting his arm around my shoulders. Alistair took his arm off me and pulled me into his chest, giving Zev a small glare as Isabela and I laughed merrily while the assassin pouted.

"A pleasure to meet you in person, pirate queen; I can't wait to see what the future holds," I gave her a smile as I held out my hand for her to shake. "So you're after Zevs heart, but captured the heart of this handsome man behind you huh?"

"Zev only _wishes_ he could bed me, sweetie. I told him that if he gets Alistair – the handsome man holding onto me – to agree, then we could have group fun, but I already knew Alistair would never agree to that. He might agree if _you_ want a threesome, but not Zev," I giggled as Alistair blushed and shook his head ruefully, muttering about how I'd really be the death of him.

"Mmmh, that _is_ tempting. Unfortunately, he doesn't look like he will agree," Isabela replied with a wink. "Well, you could always try inviting Lelianna, Aedan and Zev… that would be a fun combo; one I'd _pay_ to watch."

Zev was smirking, Lelianna and Isabela looked intrigued, and Aedan stared at me startled and said with wide eyes "I thought you saw me as a brother…" "Oh, only in the sense that _I_ wouldn't sleep with you. You _are_ good looking, but I only like you as a friend… that said, I think I'd love to see that group pairing," I shrugged with a sly smirk.

In the end, they _did_ have fun as a group, but I was _not_ allowed to watch. That caused me to pout as they headed for the ship, but I managed to sneak off with Alistair and return before the others… barely. We even tried 3 new positions.

"Let us… never speak of this again," Lelianna said, blushing to the roots of her hair. "Yes, I agree," Isabela smirked. "I don't mind never speaking of it again, as long as we could do it again," Zev was grinning ear to ear. "Well… that's a thought," Lelianna remarked thoughtfully.

"Am I getting old, or have you become even more depraved over the years, Zev?" Isabela asked with a sly wink. "I've been about Grey Wardens and a Seer. Perhaps the taint has rubbed off on me some, or Aras' naughty personality?" He chuckled. I gave a full laugh and said, "Most likely my fault, sweetie. I _did_ grow up in a land where you could learn everything there is to know about sex in very little time, without even being involved in the act, not to mention I can remember everything I come into contact with…" Isabela looked very curious and said, "Now I regret not bringing you along, kitten. That could have been very interesting."

I gave her my best sexy look and told her, "You had your chance. When you left without me, I decided to make my own fun with my handsome Templar – who, by the way wouldn't have actually sad no."

She grinned.

After a night of sleep, we were on our way to report our success to Lt. Kylon and Ignacio.

After also taking care of the Mercs in the Tavern, we left Denerim. We chose to take the Northern road so we could take care of Soldiers Peak on our way. The trip to the Peak took us another couple weeks, and by now you'd think I'd have _lost weight_; spoiler alert – I didn't.


	12. Blood and Calzones

_Chapter Eleven_

_Blood and Calzones_

Somehow, Lelianna had conned me into singing at least one song each night… in return she'd take care of breakfast each following morning. I even taught her some matching dances.

"Hello Levi; ready to go up to the Peak?" Aedan asked as we approached the tunnels that would lead us up to the old Warden Main Base.

When Levi told us he was ready – and yes I did feel my chest tighten each time I heard his name – we began going through the tunnels. It only took us an hour to navigate the path with Levis map.

I had already warned our group about what we would face here, and encouraged Aedan to leave Avernus alive if he promised to do _ethical_ research from now on. Aedan and Alistair had looked sick, but ultimately agreed to allow it.

Exiting the tunnel, the others blinked at the bright light, but me? I had a strange urge to release my wings, even with a 'stranger' present… so I did. Making sure there was room on either side of me, I stretched my wings and let out a laugh. Levi was staring at me in awed shock, the wardens looked slightly worried, the mages each raised an eyebrow, Sten blinked, Zev chuckled and Lelianna giggled.

"Why?" Aedan asked, waving a hand to my wings, causing Levi to snap his jaw shut. "I'm not really sure. Something about this place called to me, and I don't think it's the torn Veil and demons. I think… I think it's the memories that are trapped here. I have a theory on what I am, due to stories from home, but… it's only a theory. I'll tell you when we make camp in the Keep after we clear it," I said as Alistair had opened his mouth to ask what I might be. I followed my urge again, and flapped my wings, lifting into the air.

I made a searching pass, to make sure there weren't any surprises coming up, and saw just how _large_ the Keep truly was. In game there were a few inaccessible spots, but you'd never guess that it was big enough to house a whole U.S Army base along with dorm areas.

I landed back with the group just as they finished fighting the outdoor undead… heh, that sounds like a great band title – focus! "Okay, so this _may_ take longer than I thought. There are roughly 4 floors in the main Keep; that includes the mess hall. Then there are 3 towers, one of which will already be clear thanks to Avernus, but the other two towers is _seven_ floors full of dorm rooms. Then there is the basement, and I happen to know that the basement has a Deep Roads entrance, but it has amazing defenses that haven't been hit by the Darkspawn – it would take them at least a Decade to take one of those doors down anyway, and there are three sets. Unfortunately, the basement also houses the prison, which was occupied during the fall of the Peak… this means that there are ghouls in the cells. We may not finish here until early evening, and only once all the demons are dead will Avernus lower his wards to let us into his tower… oh and the old mage caught sight of me as I made a pass by the tower, so I'm pretty sure he'll have his own questions," I explained all this as we headed to the door.

Levi looked ready to pass out, but Sten spoke. "What is the strategy, Kadan?"

"We need to split up into 3 solid groups - otherwise this will take two days. We can't rest until then because more demons will come from the tear in the veil if we wait too long. I'm thinking a damage type, tank type, and magic type in each group. Sten, Lelianna, and Morrigan, you are group A and you should head toward the west tower. Aedan, Fen, Ash and Wynne, you are group B and are assigned to east tower. Alistair, Zevran and I will take the main building. Alistair, Aedan and Sten are group leads – don't start bitching Alistair, you need to get used to it. If everything goes as planned, we should be able to get to Avernus before the sun sets. As the dungeon is part of the main building, naturally that is where group C – my group – will start. Now, Team Leads, each of you take one of these sending stones. They are linked to each other so if _anything_ out of the ordinary happens; do not hesitate to use them. Levi, you may pick which group to go with, but I don't suggest my group… your great-great-grandmother is on our Demon killing list."

Everyone instantly moved to their designated group, though Alistair gave me a pout when he grabbed his sending stone; this set of stones was placed into garnets… I planned on having several sets in the future for various things. Levi had paled and moved to go with Aedans group. I had given Aedan both hounds because we hadn't recruited Oghren from Orzammar yet and therefore didn't have a third tank type meaning that Aedan needed the aggression from the war hounds.

I had been wrong about how long it would take. Naturally, my group was done first even though we had more ground to cover than the others. Why? Well because of me. Alistair had taken a single hit from a ghoul in the cells, and I saw red before blacking out… according to Zevran, after calling forth a strange Magic and speaking in a Language he didn't recognize, the entire cellar was cleared – no bodies, no blood… it was _cleared_ of anything that wasn't furniture. Then I had healed Alistair of his 'paper cut' and gone on a rampage. Zev was happily telling me how each battle went, and that he was sure the Keep had never looked so fine – even in its glory days. Apparently when I got down to business, I didn't fuck around. I had erased all traces of demons, death, and war within 2 _hours_, most of which was simply spent walking. The place looked ready to host royalty for a grand ball, it was so clean.

I was dreading what the others would say when they found out that I went on a war path to clear the Keep just because Alistair had received a minor, unthreatening scratch. Though Alistair had been keeping them updated, they had yet to reply with anything other than progress reports. I knew I would get an earful from Aedan, teasing from Zev and Leli for the rest of my unnatural life, and likely an amused look from Wynne. Morrigan and Sten wouldn't care since all I did was my assigned job.

I was blushing as I decided that I may as well 'clean' the two accessible towers while I was at it. I started toward the West tower first… I will admit I was avoiding Aedan for the time being. I was actually startled to find that Group A was only on the third floor after I 'cleaned' the first two floors.

"Kadan." Sten nodded. "Um… hi. I decided to speed things along," I knew I was redder than a tomato, and I heard Zev telling Lelianna _his_ version of my war path.

"You are telling me that it all started with Alistair receiving a _scratch_ from a ghoul?" Leli sounded like she didn't believe him.

"Indeed! I was quite surprised when that one little wound, no bigger than my littlest finger, caused her to wipe the keep of _all_ enemies before she came to her senses! Perhaps we should put out the word that the new King of Ferelden is protected by a Goddess, no?" okay, now he was just teasing me.

"Zev! It wasn't quite that bad… was it, Alistair?" I asked knowing my face looked slightly terrified.

"Um… maybe a little. Your eyes were glowing, and you were speaking that Language I've heard you speak when… and your hair looked like it was floating fire. If it wasn't so strange I'd say it was rather attractive. I'd also say you did look like an Indestructible Goddess," he responded while holding me to give me a kiss before we moved to the final floor of the west tower.

"Wait… you have heard her speak this language before?" Zevran was suddenly very interested. I decided to play with him. "Of course he has Zev. He's so good in bed that I can't control which language I speak. I don't know what this language is, but I do have a guess… again it's only a theory, but to me it seems the most likely."

Eyes had widened as Alistair blushed. "He is really _that_ good? I thought he had no experience before…" Zev asked. "Oh but he is a quick learner… after the second time, he started coming up with his own ideas to add. I will admit that sometimes I can't quite help clawing his back open…"

Alistair was bright red now, and we had finished with the 'cleaning' of the West Tower, so I ported us all to the bottom of the East Tower to save some time – my powers just seemed to keep evolving, and they didn't realize they had walked through a damn portal. No one seemed to notice that we were in a completely different location until I motioned to the door and said, "Shall we help Group B now?"

"How… how did we get here?" Leli asked. "We… don't you remember the walk?" I smirked. Alistair gave me his famous puppy dog eyes. "Oh, fine! I teleported us, but I won't do that too often. It makes me tired."

They all seemed to accept that, and we began our journey up the East Tower. We found Aedan on the last floor of the Tower, which was good, because I was eager to make camp. I had of course cleaned each floor, including the final floor as we walked toward Aedan.

"Explain to me, what Alistair was saying as you cleared your part of the Keep." Aedan did not look happy.

"I… ahem… well you see… sigh. I went mad with bloodlust seeing one of those ghouls hurt him, and took it out on every demon I could find in my assigned Area. When I came to my senses, I realized that I had also purged any lingering taint in a way that made thing look clean and organized – that's probably due to my OCD – and then to avoid this conversation, went and did the same in the West Tower before we came to 'clean' this one… I guess all that's left 'clean' is the South Tower where Avernus is held up. He's on the top floor, naturally, so let's go," I said before speed walking to the door. "Oh no you don't! You are not getting away from this," Aedan called out behind me. I began to run.

When I felt him about to grab me, I jumped out the closest window and allowed my wings to snap open. I flew to the entrance of the Keep, and walked over to the South Tower entrance. I made my way up from the bottom, slowly cleaning everything. As I made it to the fourth floor, the group caught up, entering from a fourth floor entrance instead of going all the way down the back up.

"That was cheating, _sister_," Aedan was sulking. "All is fair in love and war, dear brother," I responded, giving him my best innocent face.

Alistair coughed to hide a laugh, but Zev and Leli didn't even try to hide it. Aedan glared at me. "In that case…"

I was worried when he looked at Alistair. "My King, I would like to submit a formal request for when you take back the throne. I would like to have Ara recognized as an _official_ Cousland." He was smirking and giving me an Evil look.

I paled when Alistair looked startled and said, "Um… I _think_ I can arrange that… but you have to have a good reason, or the Landsmeet won't allow it… she does look like an elf."

"Under the grounds that she is an Orphaned Widow raised with noble background and separated from her homelands. That _is_ the story she told Eamon, after all, so he can vouch for that," He was smirking and I cursed. "Why? Why do you do this to me?" I asked.

"You hate being called 'My Lady', so now you will have the title everywhere you go." I glared before lunging at him. Alistair caught me before I could reach Aedan and I heard Avernus speaking behind me.

"Welcome to Soldiers Peak. I must admit, I am impressed. I didn't think the keep would be cleared before my Magic ran out. Though _you_ I have some questions for," He said looking right at me.

Avernus was only 5'7, and his face had more wrinkles than a dress shirt left in a crumpled ball to dry. He was bald, and had green eyes that were focused on me, and his robes were… quite tattered. I used some Magic to make them like new, because I did _not_ want to see this old man's body through the holes. His eyes widened.

I had finished cleaning the whole keep at this point, and I was running low on energy.

"First things first, Avernus. We need to close the tear in the Veil that you created, and then I want a damn promise that you will turn your research into more _ethical_ foundations. Only then will I answer any questions, understood?"

The old Mage, who had his eyes comically wide, nodded and said, "I give you my oath, my research will be as moral as I can make it in what time I have left. Let us go close the Veil."

We walked our happy asses back down to the room that had the Eluvian which acted as a focus for the tear in the Veil. Avernus was marveling at how _new_ the Keep looked and I studiously ignored every gaze that I could feel on me.

Unfortunately, Zev had no troubles once more telling the Tale of Aras Bloodlust, even _more_ exaggerated than before.

"Might I at least know your name?" Avernus asked 2 rooms before we reached our destination.

I started to answer when Evil Aedan spoke up, "This is my sister, Arvaala Cousland."

I lunged again, and once more the only thing that saved the smug bastard was Alistair plucking me out of the air like a rouge apple. "Alistair, let me go! I want to punch him in the nose," I shouted, causing more than a few sniggers.

"And that is _why_ I'm not letting you go, my beautiful wife," he said, kissing my head. "But… he knows I hate titles! He's doing this to punish me for flying away from a conversation!"

"And I already told him I'd allow the adoption. Are you mad at _me_ for that?"

"… No. It was Aedans idea, and I know you're only allowing it because you want me to have the family name for protection and you can't have me as an adopted Theirin because the Landsmeet would have a riot… especially if they knew we were married by a god of some sort," I said my voice low and obviously sullen.

Alistair nodded, and gestured to Aedan. "Fine. But if _anyone_ here calls me 'My Lady' even _once_ before my so called adoption is finalized, I will personally disembowel them with my own two hands and a rusty _spoon_, unless they have good reason. And everyone here _knows_ I always keep my damn word," I was glaring. Everyone other than Avernus and Levi paled and took a step back… _that _caused the old mage and the trader to realize I was 100% serious. It also made me realize that every single one of them had plans to start using my title a.s.a.p.

"Yes, Ma'am," I heard muttered. Even Sten had taken a step back, though I knew he'd never call me by a title that wasn't 'Kadan'.

"Wait! When did you two get _married_?" Aedan shouted.

"The night before you returned to Redcliff castle. When we slept together that first time, matching tattoos magically appeared on our bodies. If one of us touches ours, the other will feel it on theirs… congrats, Aedan, you're adopting the unknown Queen of Ferelden," I was smirking as I stepped between the two to stop Aedan from attacking Alistair. Aedan was about to lunge so I allowed my hand to swiftly ball up and shoot out, hitting him in the gut. He groaned and I smirked.

"Now… while you all deal with closing the Veil… I need to eat and make dinner. I used way too much energy today and if I don't eat soon I will pass the fuck out," I deadpanned.

I decided on Calzones for dinner. Each person would get a large personal Calzone; the Wardens, Sten and I would each get two. I had asked what each person wanted; Avernus and Levi were confused so they said to surprise them. Everyone else seemed excited when I said they were very much like Pizza.

I decided that since everyone else was having 'Everything' Calzones – except me – I would also make Levi and Avernus what I was having. Chicken Bacon Calzones! I used magic to make cheese spell out names on each Calzone so there would be no confusion. I was glad that I had gained the ability to read and write with the runes this world used – learning a new language from scratch was a pain in the ass.

For the dogs, I made baked chicken and a side of green beans. Yeast wasn't good for puppers to have, though I knew Thedas was different – they'd eaten the pizzas just fine – but I figured Calzones may be pushing it.

Just as I finished cooking, they had finished closing the Veil. I waved my hand to clean it all up and put plates of food on the long dining table. The Eluvian had shattered once the ritual was complete so I moved the pieces to the basement.

Everyone sat at their assigned – by calzone – spot at the table. No one touched their food, but rather they all turned to me.

"You said you had a theory on what you are?" Aedan asked, getting right to the point.

"In my home lands there are stories of a race that were distantly related to the Elves, but weren't Elves themselves. In fact, Elves and this race along with a few other races were all part of a species called the Fae – Fairies. The specific race I think of when I see my wings are called Pixies. They had delicate transparent wings – usually said to look as though they were made of Gossamer and morning dew. Thing is, they're wings weren't feathered like mine; they looked more like the wings of an insect. They were also said to be small like an insect, but then… Elves were sad to be taller than man with ethereal beauty to make the heavens weep. Point is, all stories have some truth to them, even if they get wildly exaggerated over time. The language I spoke in my… rampage? I believe it to be the ancient language of the Fae. Again, this is all just a theory at this point," I cut into one of my 2 calzones – I knew I needed the energy badly.

Avernus spoke. "Fascinating… may I?" he gestured to my hand. I sighed and summoned a clean knife, slicing my hand open but being sure to be careful in avoiding tendons. Alistair jumped up to grab cloth to bind my hand as Aedan began shouting. Avernus, however, summoned a globe of my blood over to him while I made any blood that 'dripped' disappear. Only then did I heal my hand, and that's when Alistair got back.

"Zev, he needs a _small_ sample of your blood. You're the only true elf here, so in order to test my theory about being distantly related to elves…" Zev nodded and grabbed the knife that appeared before him. I was glad Zev trusted me so much that he didn't question. Alistair and Aedan were trying to scold me, but I ignored them as Avernus took a small globe of blood from Zev, before also taking a globe of his own blood.

"I see… you are right that it is a distant relation to Elves. It's so distant that you only share a few of the same DNA strands… and look at this, when I mix a small amount of your blood with mine, the Taint vanishes! Your blood could cure it with a few drops, if you were so inclined. I don't think even a demon would be able to corrupt you, regardless of if you personally invited it in. There's something else in your blood… well, more accurately, something _missing_… I think you'd be able to share blood with anyone. Normally, some people don't match for whatever reason, but you…" he was fascinated.

"Are you saying my blood type is now O negative? Blood types make it so you can determine who would be able to share blood with whom. There is A, B, AB, and O then the subtypes of positive or Negative. AB Pos can receive any type, O Neg can _give_ to any type." I explained Blood typing in detail. Even Sten seemed interested in this, and I knew the info would go to the Arishok and the Ariqun (leader of the priesthood and scientific authority… that one could be male or female) and possibly the Tamassran or 'teachers' of the race. I used to be AB positive.

"Well, from what you are saying… yes, I believe you're blood type to be O negative. Would you mind if I studied your blood more?" Avernus asked. I grabbed a 2 cup flask and allowed myself to bleed into it before corking it and handing it over. "If you get any results from my blood, the _only_ ones you can share it with are Aedan, Alistair and myself. The men will inform me of any findings you share with them, so don't worry about finding me personally," he was nodding enthusiastically as he grabbed the Flask and the sending stone that Sten had once held. If I needed other sending stones, I could get them as a separate set.

Aedan and Alistair tried to talk me out of it, but I shut them down with a swift 'I need to know what I am; if he can help then fuck yeah I'll give him some blood'. I had been a blood donor before, so I didn't really feel any effects of my small donation.

Wynne looked only slightly disapproving, but otherwise didn't say anything. Morrigan looked like she approved and Sten didn't seem to have an opinion. Zev and Leli seemed to always support my choices so far, so I didn't worry too much that they just kept eating.

Suddenly I fell back, crying out as my entire body felt like it was on fire… "Ara!" Alistair shouted, kneeling next to me.

"Get… back," I panted as I felt and heard my bones breaking and re-arranging. I was shifting into a form I hadn't before, and I was unprepared; hence, the pain.

"What's happening?" He shouted as many of them winced while my bones re-shaped he hadn't moved – refused to – so Sten yanked him back when I shot him a pleading look. "She is changing shape. I taught her how before you two woke up back at my mothers hut… I've never seen it so painful for her, however," Morrigan explained.

I saw my wings become more solid looking from the corner of my eye, and a beak began to form…

"Is that… a Griffon?" I heard Aedan ask as I panted for breath; I kept myself in a laying position similar to that of a large cat… which makes sense if I just turned into a freaking Griffon.

"It would appear so," Avernus commented. I struggled to my feet – paws? Talons? – And using magic made a mirror appear. Standing, my shoulders reached Alistairs head. Oh hell, if need be I could likely carry 3 people on my back and 2 in my front claws. My feathers on my wings still retained the white to black coloring that they held in their transparent form, and the feathers that were on my body were also that style, white at the head, turning black as they went further down. I heard myself squawk in alarm. I thought of shifting back and felt the – thankfully less painful – transition begin.

I was naked when I came back to myself, lying on my tummy because I didn't want to offend anyone. The forced shift had ripped what I was wearing to shreds. Alistair took off his cloak and wrapped it around me.

"Thank you love… I don't think I could fight off a kitten right now. Summoning that mirror was pushing my limits already. At least now we know why this place called to my wings," I sighed.

"How does being able to shift mean it called to your wings? You said it was the memories!" Aedan shouted. I ignored his tone since I knew he was just scared.

"It _was_ the memories. This keep is old enough that it used to be used as the Ferelden roost. The fourth floor? It used to be the landing and roosting stable. When the Griffins… died out, they remodeled. After a century and a half, give or take, people forgot that this was a haven for Griffons. The memories of the _Griffons_ are what called to me," I explained, sitting in Alistairs lap with his cloak closed around me. There were _some_ perks to being small. "I'm… so tired now. That forced shift took way too much energy. That hurt almost as much as burning alive."

I was surprised when Alistair lifted me – I mean I was still more than 250 pounds – and began carrying me to the dorm area. I pointed out one room that I felt drawn to.

That night, Aedan and Alistair cornered me in the room I had 'claimed'. "Why do you trust that old mage so much? And he's a _blood_ mage, aren't you worried what he could do with your blood?"

"Nope. From what I know of him, he really will keep it ethical till his death, meaning he won't betray us. He won't even try to contact the First Warden at all seeing as they'd torture _him_ for more information, so I'm not too worried about my Taint curing abilities getting to them."

They both looked startled, as though they hadn't thought about the Warden implication of my blood. I rolled my eyes and said, "Alistair… bed time?" he nodded as Aedan left. I snuggled into Alistair in the king sized bed that was in the room.


	13. Shale and Ashes

_Chapter Twelve_

_Shale and Ashes_

(Trigger warning: Miscarriage)

* * *

We left the Peak the next morning, heading for Sulcher's Pass to get Shales control rod, before heading to Haven.

It took weeks more of travel and the occasional fight with Darkspawn or bandits, but we reached the Pass just in time to see an elf chase after a Mule. I giggled, and I heard a few sniggers from behind me.

Felix was about 5'6 – rather short for Thedas human men – with short brown hair, dark stubble, and green eyes. His skin was pale, and his voice as he spoke to himself wasn't really deep, or high but somewhere in between.

We approached Felix, and he put up his hands and said, "Err… you'll have to forgive me if I seem a bit nervous. Not many people traveling in this part of Ferelden. Of course, that's part of my problem, isn't it? Mule got spooked by a wisp and ran off to the woods. Now what do I do?"

"Um… are you… are you asking us to find your mule?" Aedan asked, sounding amused. "Oh! No, no, I sent the elf to do that… I mean I sent my helper Tarren. Nice fellow that… Tarren." He was quick to tell us the name of his elven helper when he saw we had TWO elves with us – counting myself, seeing as I looked like an elf. "Allow me to introduce myself. Felix De Grosbois, Merchant and entrepreneur, at your service."

"My name is Aedan, a Grey Warden…" I was trying not to laugh at this whole encounter. I hadn't told Aedan what to expect from this, so he was all on his own.

"I don't normally take this route, but with the war I was hoping for a bit of luck and good weather in the mountains. Sadly I've had neither. This trip has been one miserable disaster after another. I don't suppose you'd… consider helping a fellow out?"

"What is it you need?" Aedan asked, glancing at me from the corner of his eye. I gave him a simple smile and snuggled into Alistair's chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Of all the other things that went wrong, the worst is this artifact I bought in Jader. It's a control rod, I'm told, for a golem. No point in _me_ keeping it, as I'll never get to use it… but maybe you could?"

"Just how much do you want for it?" he sounded weary. "Nothing. I just don't want to have to lug around something that might be taken for a gemstone by a bandit. To be honest, I don't even know if it'll be useful to you. I paid too much to simple… throw it away" Felix sighed.

"What does… what does it do?"

"Brother, it's obvious. It controls a golem." I grinned. Felix nodded and said, "As long as you have it in your hand, the golem does what you say. Might be useful, no?"

I giggled and handed out a Sovereign to Mr. De Grosbois, "At least take _something_ for it."

Felix gave me a grin and said, "Well, that's kind of you. Thank you… now I really must see if Tarren found that mule."

Once Felix was gone, Aedan turned to me, "Talk."

"The golem will have free will. Her name is Shale, though she doesn't remember that she was once a dwarf, so don't bring it up until we take care of Orzammar… anyway, she'd be a good companion to have, think of her as a portable battering ram, seeing as she's 6'5 and made of stone. She used to be 10 feet tall… her former maser took a chisel to her and I think that's one of the reasons she killed him. She has an unholy obsession with killing all pigeons… and we should also save the survivors of Honnleath. They're in a magically warded area trying to stay alive while darkspawn try to kill them…"

"We should… Maker's Breath, I guess let's go there first." Aedan said, sounding tired.

"Nah… they'll be fine while we take care of Haven and retrieve a pinch of Ashes. We can hit Honnleath on the way back to Redcliff."

They looked at me like I was crazy. "What? They have food, water, and chamber pots… they have enough to last them to the end of the blight if need be…"

Everyone looked between each other. "Honnleath" everyone but Sten and Morrigan said at once. I shrugged.

* * *

It took longer than I would have thought to get from the Pass to Honnleath, but on the bright side, I had gotten to fly as scout for a while, trading off with Morrigan just in time to check out Honnleath itself.

Just hours before we reached Honnleath, I landed to give my scouting report perfectly in time to hear, "Andraste's flaming sword! I _know_ where babies come from."

I roared a laugh; Wynne shot me a wink as Alistair gave me a glare. Even Aedan and Morrigan were smirking.

"What are _you_ laughing for… wait till she gives _you_ that talk." Alistair pouted. "Oh, my love, I've already had a child in case you forgot. I definitely know where babies come from," I gave him a sad smile, and he stopped pouting, cursed and came to embrace me. "I'm sorry love… I forgot."

I snuggled into him and said, "Only about 30 'spawn in the open in Honnleath, but more may come out from any of the buildings, and there are certainly more in the cellar where the survivors are holding out."

"Only 30, so not bad for an initial head count," Aedan nodded.

We may have been prepared for others to come rushing out, but where had they hidden the Ogre?! It was such a surprise; I didn't have time to put up defenses before the damn thing lifted me and threw me several yards. Guess what broke my fall?

If you guessed my side hitting Shale, you have earned the prize of knowing how predictable this shit was. I heard Alistair and Aedan shout, and saw Sten behead the Ogre from the side when it bent to rush. My injury seemed to make them _all_ fight as though they were in the final battle. I knew that I had broken some bones, and fucking OW.

I felt like hell. I was trying very hard to stand, but the most I could do was grab the control rod Aedan had handed me before we entered the Village.

"Dulen Harn," and then I slumped as she slowly began to regain her movement. I coughed up some blood and grimaced – I had certainly punctured a lung. I would need to change after this. I felt like my entire left side was on fire, but that's normal when you break so many bones being smashed upon a stone statue right? Sighing, I reached for my bag… and ended up hissing as it jostled my injuries. I was drenched in my own blood, not a single clean spot on me… thankfully this caused the Darkspawn to avoid me – I'm guessing due to my blood carrying the 'Anti-Taint'.

Of fucking course, however, Shale didn't finish 'waking' until all the Darkspawn were dead – though it seemed so fast in the game. Alistair came running over and helped me sit up, my sore back against his chest. Aedan was right behind him and Wynne was already pulling out a mana potion as she approached me.

"I knew the day would come when someone would find the control rod. And of course IT is another Mage. That is what it is, yes? Just my luck." Shale said in that deep voice.

"Nice to… meet you… too, hun. Wanna go on an adventure and squish every pigeon we come across?" I saw her stiffen.

"It is _asking_ me? It… it _does_ have the control rod, yes?"

"Hun, the control rod stopped working for you as soon as you woke. You are no longer bound to it. You have free will now. If you wanna come with us, cool… if you wanna go on your own way, awesome. Just know that if you come with us you'll meet Caridin, creator of the Golems," I grunted as Wynne held her glowing blue hand over my gut. Her face was grim as she healed the tears in my skin and inner organs. I was hissing in pain.

"I… have no idea what I want. I will follow it about then. This should be interesting… It says I can squish the pigeons?"

I chuckled, "I don't like Pigeons either, but I've never been shit on by them. Feel free to squash any pigeon you see."

That seemed to please her. I felt healed enough to reach into my bag and groaned as the movement caused pain to shoot through me. Aedan was pacing and Alistair was murmuring in my ear.

"How many bones did I break Wynnie? It feels like at _least_ half, but then it always feels worse than it looks… or is it the other way around?" I was trying to lighten the situation with a joke as I finally pulled out a soda and beef jerky from my bag. Her face stayed grim, even as she gave me a forced smile.

"What… Bellisima, is that the poison drink again?" I chuckled at Alistair and Aedans faces as they looked terrified. "Yeah, Zev… want one?" he nodded and I handed it over as Alistair exclaimed, "You drink Poison?! Willingly?!"

Aedan shouted at Zev for encouraging it while Alistair tried to take my Livewire mountain dew away from me. "Hey! Not actual poison. It's just so chock full of sugar that it's super unhealthy to drink all the time. However protein from the meat and sugar from the drink will help me heal a bit faster as well as give me energy," I snapped.

Zev opened the drink and took a big gulp to show I was telling the truth. Sten looked interested and Aedan looked to Wynne who said, "Meat _does_ help the body stimulate the healing process… and being magically healed does take energy from the one being healed, so Sugar would help with that."

Alistair calmed almost immediately after _my_ explanation, but Aedan only settled after Wynne said it. I rolled my eyes. "Alistair, you trust me… want to take a sip of my 'poison' to put my brother at ease?"

Alistair, without hesitating, took the open can from me and sipped. His eyes widened, "Maker's Breath, that is amazing… what is it?"

"Soda; it's mostly sugar, as stated before, and _so_ not healthy. It's one of my guilty pleasures. Now I need to go fight an Ogre later so I can get some dignity back after that hit… or maybe I'll just go fight a dragon," I grumbled. Sten nodded approvingly while almost everyone else stared at me like I was fucking nuts.

"Look, we all knew I wasn't completely right in the head when we started this adventure, so don't look at me like you expected that to change," I pouted causing Leli and Zev to laugh. I was finally able to stand – with Alistairs help – and I used my magic to change into a leather vest-style sleeveless shirt with a high collar and V-neck, and black jeans and for fun, I turned my hair dark purple.

Wynne pulled Alistair and I aside. "If I had known… I'm so sorry, dear. I shouldn't have giving Alistair that baby talk… you've… well, there's no _easy_ way to say this," Her face was sympathetic, and I had a sinking feeling in my chest.

"Wynne… tell me you don't mean… was I… pregnant?" I was mortified at the possibility, I hadn't gotten period since coming to Thedas, and I was already fat so I couldn't figure out how far along I'd been. "Yes… I'm so sorry, dear… you were about 3 to 3 and a half months along," I felt a sob in my throat. That would have been… Redcliff. Our first night when I hadn't thought of birth control… in truth I didn't realize I needed it. I mean, I knew this was a new body, but some things carried over; my tattoos, my voice, so why not my Tubal Ligation?

Alistair's arms were instantly around me, whispering soothing things in my ear as his voice was cracking too.

"Is everything alright over here?" Aedan asked. I couldn't speak, so Alistair explained with some help from Wynne. It took a solid hour for me to calm enough to pull away from Alistair and walk over to the group.

"Let's go save the remaining Villagers… I think I'll keep to the back of the group for now… so I can recover a bit."

Aedan nodded and off we went. When the villagers saw Shale killing Darkspawn that were threatening them they all looked stunned.

I ignored most of the conversation between Aedan and the head guy until; "You weren't sent by the Bann were you?" the guy looked so hopeful.

"Uh…sorry but no. Honestly, I don't think anyone but us knew you were still alive. We only knew because Ara over there had… heard murmurings through one of the grates or something. After we killed all the Spawn up there and got Shale… she insisted we come down here." The hesitated so much with the explanation that I was sure no one would believe him.

I was suddenly being thanked by 27 villagers.I was suddenly being thanked by 27 villagers. "Look, y'all I'm mostly here because I swore I'd see if the Rutherford Family was all right!"

3 people stepped forward. One was a female carbon copy of Cullen. I guessed she was Mia. She had blonde hair with brown highlights, green eyes rather than gold and pale skin; she was certainly taller than I expected at 5'8. The man, Branson, had brown hair with green eyes and stood at only 5'7 while their younger sister, Rosalie had brown hair and gold eyes standing only an inch higher than me.

"My name is Mia Rutherford. May I… ask why you were looking for us? Not that we aren't grateful! Just seems odd you'd come here when the area was overrun to look for us…" Mia asked. I grinned. "Oh you know how it is! I'm in love with a Templar Knight-Captain, and knew he was from around here so when I heard the place was in danger, I thought to myself, 'what better way to win a man's heart than by saving his family?' so here I am!"

Alistair choked a laugh as Mia looked stunned. "Knight-Captain? When did that happen… wait, you love my brother?"

I chuckled. "I love two Templars, dear, but since I doubt Cullen will ever want _me_, I figure I can still be his friend. He made knight-captain not long ago, and was transferred to Kirkwall. Since I know he's terrible at sitting down to write a damn letter…" Mia and Branson barked a laugh.

"I approve! Thank you for letting us know where he is. And, uh… if he fails to see how wonderful you are, I may have to beat some sense into him!" Branson laughed. Mia ginned.

"Eh, I've got this one. I suppose he'll do, since he's willing to share me and all," I smirked as I pointed to Alistair. I pulled a coin-purse out of Aedans pocket while he was distracted.

"Here's 12 Sovereigns… you'll be safe in South Reach." I handed over the coins and the 5 of us – the Rutherford's, Alistair and I – all laughed as Aedan finally noticed the purse missing and looked around.

"Thank you again. I hope to see you again one day… oh I never asked you name?" Mia exclaimed. "It's Ara."

"Arvaala Cousland!" Aedan corrected and I winced. "Aedan Cousland, if you keep this up I will slap you so hard your family will feel it for generations!" Mia giggled as the 3 of them slipped away.

That's when the main guy asked Aedan to find his daughter. We headed down the path.

I explained what needed to happen and how to do it too. Morrigan disapproved of saving a 'foolish' child, but everyone else just took what I said with a grain of salt.

When we approached 'Kitty' she really did try to make a deal with us. I glared at her as Aedan spoke.

"We'll let you go, but you have to leave the girl," He was lying through his teeth. He knew we'd kill the demon, but the demon accepted.

After all _that_ bullshit, I was just tired. We all agreed to get a little ways away from Honnleath, however, so I wouldn't get sleep anything soon. I will gladly admit that it made me grouchy.

By the time we _did_ make camp, I was against Alistair's side in his arms, almost passed out… no way would I be able to cook or sing tonight. I had tried apologizing to Leli about it but she shook her head and told me not to worry about it.

Wynne took care of dinner that night, but I was asleep almost as soon as I had the tent set up, meaning someone had to carry me into the damn thing… I was hoping it wasn't Alistair again, because I always felt bad that I weighed so much.

* * *

Haven was bigger than even in the 3rd game of course. And yes, we were stopped at the entrance gate to be 'warned'… more like threatened. It had taken only 2 weeks to get from Honnleath to Haven.

The morning after the whole Honnleath thing, I learned that it _had_ been Alistair who'd carried me to the tent… I was also back to ship-shape that morning. Though I was depressed about the baby. Everyone had heard about it from Aedan by then.

I had explained that if we went to the shop and 'discovered' the dead body, the whole town would attack us – minus the ones in the chantry, whom we'd fight upon asking about Genitivi. We ended up going to the shop.

None of the villagers were much of a challenge to fight, but I knew the cultists in the actual temple would be worse. I had given Father Eirik a grin upon entering the chantry covered in the blood of the townspeople. He had paled slightly but still fought us, earning him a dagger in the heart by yours truly.

We found Genitivi behind that false wall – the one that would be turned into a room beside the 'war room' sometime in the next 10 years. Of course he wanted to go to the Temple with us… Lelianna did stand up for him, and I allowed it. I planned to tell the guardian to vacate the premises or risk the Ashes being misused in the next few years – I just hoped he listened.

I was glad I already knew how to get to the temple – both from the third game, and my visions. I led the group, having summoned an all-terrain wheelchair for Genitivi who had a broken leg that refused to heal – apparently he had too high of a magical resistance for Wynne and I refused to try.

We left him near the entrance of the Temple, of course. I was amazed to find that, unlike in the game, the Temple was in perfect condition… so far. The Temple looked new, and had a warn feeling that could only be described as coming home. There were many carvings on the walls, and more than just the four passages shown in the game.

I could _feel_ the presence of the Maker here… I didn't truly believe in him until now. I could hear his whispering, and I saw his presence in each place I looked. I knew that this 'Tevinter' ruin was actually built by the Maker himself.

I didn't realize I had stopped walking until Aedan asked, "Everything alright, Ara?"

"Aedan… this temple… I can _feel_ your Maker all around it. I can _hear_ him speak… _he_ built this as his beloveds' final resting place. He is _here_ Aedan. I don't even worship him, and yet he shows himself. This feels like… _home_," I knew my eyes were wide as they all stared at me. Sten, Morrigan and Shale didn't seem to Approve, but Lelianna and Genitivi were asking all sorts of questions. I shook my head, "Now isn't the time for questions. We have a mission to complete. Perhaps we can speak of it later."

With that said, we moved on. As we killed cultists and walked on, Alistair asked, "So you don't worship the Maker, which makes since as you're from a different world, but who is the Goddess you worship?" I almost laughed at the looks he got. "How do you know it's a Goddess?" Aedan asked.

"Because, dear brother, I'm always saying 'Oh, Goddess' or 'Goddess help me' under varying circumstances," I grinned, causing him to go red and grumble.

"And to answer your question, love, I Worship the Triple Goddess. The Mother, the Maiden, and the Crone. The Goddess of Magic and Witchcraft, so mote it be," I shrugged.

"But you said there wasn't magic in your world," Morrigan accused. "I _said_ 'There may have been true Magic at one point, but it's been diluted. Most who had Magic once upon a time were burned alive or drowned… most of what remains is slim'. Honestly, I also told you I was an Empath – able to feel the emotions of those around me – and a Clairvoyant that could see some pieces of the future in my dreams… how is that _not_ magic in its own right? I had a connection to nature and people… Maybe it wasn't magic, but it certainly was enough to convince _me_ and even the Coven I was in. I was considered a 'White Witch' because I used what I had for the good of those around me."

They were all looking at me so I continued, "Perhaps that is why I can feel the Maker here; why I can hear his words impressed into the stone… my Empathy allows for it. I could feel the Griffons at the Peak too… I've never been able to sense _past_ events before, but maybe it's because my magic is enhanced by Thedas? I suppose if the Veil wasn't created then I could have been more powerful, but that's just a theory."

"Created?" Wynne asked. "Well… yeah. You mean people _actually_ forgot that the Veil is artificial? That it was Created by an Elven God to punish the _other_ Gods for killing the only decent one?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Wait… how can the Maker _and_ the Elven Gods exist?" Alistair seemed flummoxed. "Easy! The Elven _Gods_ were actually just powerful Mages, who were worshiped in the times of Arlathan, not actual gods."

We had reached the 'caverns' where the Dragonlings nested. Like the main Temple, it still felt new, not destroyed.

By the time we got to where Kolgrim was, we all decided that after killing the bastard, we would 'make camp' and continue after some sleep.

I had made Hamburgers for dinner with French Fries and sweet tea. Aedan took first Watch, and then it would be Sten and then Lelianna. Shale didn't need sleep so she was the second on all three shifts. I sang 'A Little Wicked' by Valerie Broussard.

_A little wicked_

_That's what he calls me_

_'Cause that's what I am_

_That's what I am_

_No one calls you honey, when you're sitting on a throne_

_No one calls you honey, when you're sitting on a throne_

_Beware the patient woman, 'cause this much I know_

_No one calls you honey, when you're sitting on a throne_

When Alistair and I got into our tent, he turned to me. "So you remember what you said after we picked up Zevran; about rings to symbolize marriage… I've been waiting for the right time to… I only got you one, since we skipped the engagement part…" He had pulled a small box from his.

He opened the box and I gasped. It was beautiful. It was a White Steel band with a purple gem – likely Amethyst – and intricate carvings of dragons on the sides and their tails met to curl around the single small gem.

"Alistair…" I whispered in awe as I reached out to touch it. Before he could say anything else, I launched myself into his arms. He caught me.

"I take it you like it, then?" he asked nervously. "Like it? I _love_ it Alistair! I just have to ask… why the purple gem?"

"I'm not really sure… I saw the gemstone in the Brecillian forest and thought of you. When we got to Denerim, I found a smith named Wade who was quite interested to work with it and I let him decide the design. He… made a matching locket necklace and charm bracelet from the large gem too… why?"

"Well… this will sound silly, but each of the 12 months back on Earth has an assigned stone that's meant to bring luck to those born I that month… the second month was Amethyst, like this. Basically, it's my birthstone…" I was blushing. Being Wiccan, I really did buy into astrology and birthstones and such.

He blushed too, looking rather pleased, and said, "Then I'm even gladder you like it. What um… what was the stone for the first month, Wintermarch?"

"That's right, you were born the 7th of Wintermarch…We called it January, but the stone was a garnet, like this," I pulled the soft brown stone from my bag as a solid ring that was his size; he immediately put it on… I was _not_ telling him that it was enchanted; I'd always know where he was and if he was safe.

"Which specific _day_ is your birthday? You know mine," he seemed a bit keen to know.

"Well… what's today?"

"31st Harvestmere 30 Dragon." I admit I was stunned. I don't know why I thought the blight started in Wintermarch rather than Justinian…

"Um… well on Earth the 14th of Guardian – we called it February – Was holiday devoted to love. Women gave men they like chocolates and couples would go out to fancy restaurants… that was, unfortunately my birthday. Though if my Mom had held out just 5 more minutes I would have been born the next day… I was usually forgotten in the love rush," I shrugged.

"Never again, Wife. You have me now, and I won't forget," he kissed me.

I allowed him to slip the Dragon Jewel set onto my neck, wrist and ring finger, replacing the rose necklace that I turned into a key ring where I slipped my old rings onto it.

* * *

The next morning, as Lelianna made breakfast, everyone was admiring my new Jewelry. Aedan grumbled, but he was getting better.

When we finally decided to get a move on, rather than warn everyone about the high dragon, I merely said, "Ah, this is my chance to make up for that Ogre back in Honnleath…"

I received many worried glances, but Sten looked eager, Morrigan raised an eyebrow, and Shale didn't even react.

We hardly made it out the damn door when the High Dragon roared and swooped down… all I could hear was Alistair yelling "Swooping is bad!" even if he didn't actually say it.

I used my magic to make sure the air above and to the sides of the dragon was solidified, so that it couldn't fly around.

Allowing my wings to spread, I flew up and over the dragon. I caught movement from the corner of my eye and turned just in time dodge a column of fire… but got hit with the tip of a wing instead.

Catching myself, I landed on the Dragons back and used magic to make sure I wouldn't topple. I watched from atop the Dragon as the Warriors began attacking head on while Leli found a nice perch, Zev and Aedan attacked the flanks and the Mages stayed near Leli. I don't think anyone noticed that she avoided attacking Alistair; Good, cause I really didn't want to explain the whole Theirin blood right thing at this moment.

I pulled out a Dalish style Viridium blade, enchanted for cold damage, and buried it deep into the Dragons neck. It roared and began trying to shake me off, but I held fast to blade to stay where I was. I grunted as the High Dragon began to fall. I lost my grip and hit the ground, suddenly trapped beneath a _very_ heavy dragon. I could feel my bones cracking and I used magic to keep the bulk of the weight off me.

I heard Alistair and Aedan shouting, but when I opened my mouth to call out that I was okay, a rush of still-warm blood flooded my mouth. I choked and tried to spit it out, but with so much weight atop me, I couldn't even turn my head. This was just great… I really didn't need any extra power from Dragon Blood, but looked like I was gonna have to suck it up – literally if I didn't want to drown. I had drunk at least 6 ounces before I felt the weight shift.

It had taken Sten, Alistair and Aedan lifting, along with Morrigan using a few force spells to get the Dragon moved. I coughed and tried to expel the blood from my body… it didn't work. My body continued to refuse the allowance of throwing up.

"Are you all right?!" Alistair was shouting as I wiggled my legs free and rolled my way out from under the beast.

"I'll live. Just a set of bruised ribs and some kick ass new power…" I sighed.

"What?" Aedan asked.

"Dragon Blood," Sten and Morrigan said at the same time.

"Indeed… Warriors use it to become Reavers… Mages can significantly boost their powers with it… I have no idea what it will do to me. I'm not a Mage, but rather something else entirely; who knows what this will do to me."

I gathered 2 more bottles of the Dragon blood, laying a spell to keep it 'fresh' on instinct… when I got funny looks I shrugged. I wasn't sure why I did it, but I did have an idea.

"Ya'll… I think I'm gonna kick it with the Guardian of the Ashes while ya'll go get a pinch for Eamon…" I knew my Texas accent came out heavy… it always did when I was stressed, tired or over-worked.

There were some nods, and Alistair decided to stay with, Fen and I.

The Guardian was much taller that I would have believed from the game. 6'6, if my guess was accurate… his skin was like milk chocolate, his eyes were like caramel and he was wearing full armor.

The Guardian still asked his questions; telling Shale he respected her, asking Sten about the family he killed, Zev about his last job, Aedan about his parents, Morrigan cut him off, Wynne about her beliefs, Leli about her vision and Alistair about Duncan…

Then he turned to me. "And you, Abigail, you saved your son from a house fire where you died… you have visions, and have found love so soon after losing those who were important to you. I have no question for you, for I see you have no regret in your actions, nor should you. You may all begin the Gauntlet," he said.

"Abigail?" Alistair asked as I summoned a 'waiting area' with 4 2-seat couches that matched the décor.

"It was my name, once upon a time; before coming to Thedas. I was Abigail Campos, wife, mother, and homemaker. When I was dropped here, however, I couldn't say that it was my name. Instead, I said the name Arvaala when asked. I can't tell a lie, and I think that's due to being _what_ I am now. Regardless, my new name is Arvaala Cousland or Theirin."

Alistair nodded and pulled me into his lap.

"Yo, Guardian man… just a heads up, the Ashes are no longer safe. The Imperium is no longer all that powerful either. If you can talk to Mr. Maker, I highly suggest you and the Ashes scram before you have thousands trying to come here for some. It won't be pretty and there will be too many who want the ashes for evil intent."

He looked at me thoughtfully before he seemed to zone out.

The Guardian spoke to me again. "The Maker thanks you for the information, and has granted you a boon. In 9 years, the story you know will change. He says you will know when," Shit… I should have kept my big mouth shut. "I thank you, and the Maker. I will do my best to see that things go as they should."

It was about then that Aedan and the others came back carrying a small pouch.

We all stood, and began our trek down the mountain after collecting Genitivi who had informed us he would spread the word of this find. Alistair, shockingly, didn't object like in the game… I guess because he knew the Ashes would be gone soon. By silent agreement, Alistair and I didn't tell anyone else about it.


	14. On the Road again

_Chapter Thirteen_

_On the Road Again_

(A/N _SMUT SMUT SMUT_)

* * *

Aedan, Wynne and Lelianna had all asked why the Guardian called me Abigail… when I gave my reason, Sten looked like he approved greatly that I was 'forgetting' my former life and moving on with my new one.

I knew the butterfly effect would kick us all in the years to come. I mean… I wasn't supposed to exist and Alistair was supposed to eventually marry Constance… A noble woman, daughter to Bann Rufus of the Frozen Sea, who had once been married to Thomas Howe – whom she had a son named Peter with – and who would then marry Roderick Yorath – he would die in late 9:33 though she would love _him_ at least.

The internet had been a wonderful thing. I had looked up Alistairs birthday one time and saw that the woman listed as his wife wasn't Anora or the Warden but Constance… naturally I'd had to look at _her_ bio too. I loved my memory sometimes… hated it with a passion at others.

That night I sang 'Hate Me' by Eurielle…

_He says, "Save me, save me"_

_She says, "Maybe, maybe"_

_She starts to turn away when he says_

_"Hate me, break me, let me feel as hurt as you_

_Push me, crush me, but promise me you'll never let us go"_

Alistair and I hadn't been… together since we found out about the baby; at least… not until the night before we got back to Redcliff. But that night… wow!

"Alistair?" we were in our tent, and he had just finished a bath when I spoke.

"My Love?"

"I… I need you," I whispered. He froze in his drying himself. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Alistair, I've said it before, and I'll say it again; I am a sex addict. Yes I suffered a miscarriage, but before then I hadn't known I was with child. Yes, it hurt that I… lost _our_ child, and it will hurt for a while, but I know that things work as they should. If it wasn't meant to be just yet, then it wasn't going to happen. Fate will always find its way. If I hadn't been body-checked by that ogre, perhaps I would have had a still birth. Or worse yet, the child could have lived and died only months later… there is nothing wrong with trusting that the Gods have plans for us all, and at this point, it's been several weeks." by the time I finished speaking, he was on his knees next to me.

Alistair cupped my cheek and leaned in. His lips softly brushed mine before he slowly kissed me harder. My hand came up to his chest. "I love you, Ara. I only wanted to be _sure_ you were ready."

He growled low in his throat as my free hand gripped his length and the hand on his chest pushed him back. He allowed it, his head landing on our pillows as I leaned forward and kissed him.

He let out a groan when I gave his member a gentle squeeze, my mouth moving from his lips to his jaw. I nipped softly at his neck before lavishing his chest with kisses and licks. "Ara…" his voice was rough and ragged by the time I reached his belly. His hand worked its way into my loose hair. I felt his hand clench, pulling my hair, when I allowed my tongue to dart out and lick the tip of his cock.

He hissed a breath. I made sure that my movements were torturously slow as I put my mouth around the tip, my right hand gently massaging his balls and my left on his thigh to keep me steady. I managed to get all the way to the base of his length before his hand clenched in my hair again.

I worked my tongue along his shaft while moving my head up and down, my eyes staring into his. When his head fell back and his hips jerked, I sped up just a little. "Ara… please, my love," he begged. I knew what he wanted, but purposely 'misunderstood'.

I allowed my teeth to very softly graze against him as I began moving faster. He gasped his hips jerking again before he _yanked_ on my hair to pull me back up to his lips. I moaned as he kissed me, letting go of my hair and flipping me so I was on _my_ back.

"No fair… I only just got started," I panted with a pout.

"Maybe I want a turn?" he gave me a wicked smirk before giving me the same slow, torturous treatment I had giving him. I whimpered when I felt his forefinger slowly enter me as his breath was hot against my slit. So evil… he never let me go for long on him.

"Alistair…" I moaned when his tongue started softly lapping at my clit.

I gasped when I felt his tongue slide in alongside his finger. "Oh Goddess…"

He got only slightly faster when my hands tangled in _his_ hair… before he sucked my clit into his mouth. _Fuck_!

I felt him nip at it, causing my hips to thrust toward him.

"Alistair! Please, oh _please_… I need you," I was gasping and I couldn't stop my hips from thrusting as I pulled on his hair. Rather than acknowledge my please, he continued to slide his finger in and out of me while slowly kissing his way up my body.

He stopped at my chest, nipping each of my nipples before continuing his slow path to my neck. I was gasping by the time he bit into my neck.

"Alistair!" I shouted as my orgasm washed over me, causing my body to spasm uncontrollably.

I was still mid peak when he slowly positioned himself above me, one leg between mine, the other not between.

I cried out as he thrust roughly into me, the position meaning he hit a sweet spot with each thrust.

"Alistair… yes," I panted, my nails digging into his back. I raised my head up and bit into his neck, causing him to growl. I felt a thrill of desire shoot through me knowing I caused that sound to rip from his chest.

"Ara… Makers Breath, Love… I've missed this, missed _you_. I love you," he groaned by my ear as his thrusts increased in speed.

I whimpered, lifting the leg not trapped beneath him to curl around his waist.

He angled his hips, causing him to go deeper while moving against my clit. I knew I was crying out, knew I was screaming even, but I felt slightly disconnected. I would have sworn I was having an out of body experience were it not for the fact that I could _feel_ my second orgasm approach.

I knew he was getting close as his thrusts became harder, more uncoordinated… I felt my nails latch firmly into his shoulders as tears slipped from my eyes at the intensity of my feelings.

I was so close, I could feel it, but something kept me from going over the edge. I heard myself beg, but it was in that odd language that I never really identified.

Alistair roared as he spilled himself in me, causing me to finally have mine. I was crying out his name, vaguely glad I remembered to put a contraceptive measure in place. When he collapsed next to me, I snuggled deeper into his arms.

"I love you, Alistair. I'd say 'Marry me', but you already have." He chuckled and said, "Nothing stopping us from a chantry wedding, my dear… if you want."

I smiled hearing the satisfaction in his voice. "That might be a good idea… if I weren't some odd race that Thedas hasn't seen before, or if I looked human. Aedan might have been a little pacified at least. And Fergus if he even cares that they're adopting me…"

"He will. Honestly, he may even treat you as more of a daughter than a sister from what I learned of him back at Ostagar."

I yawned and cuddled closer, my head on his chest and his arms around me. It would be a good night.

* * *

The next day brought us to Redcliff… Isolde looked like she was sucking lemons, Teagan looked amused and when Eamon was up and about… well I never did like the man after I found out he hid Goldannas surviving Children after the Blight knowing that Alistair thought they were his family.

Arl Eamon was only 5'8, his hair was silver and hug just past his ears from his time being bed-ridden, his eyes were blue like Connors and I would swear this man was older than my grandfather… maybe it was just that he'd been ill, but he had to use a walking staff to get around.

"My Lady, how wonderful to see you again," Teagan had come up to kiss my hand.

"And you, Lord Teagan," I curtsied.

That night, there was a banquet in celebration of Eamons recovery. I decided I would sing for the occation, but first…

Using Magic, I dressed us all. Lelianna wore a sparkling purple ball gown with a sweetheart neckline and silver belt. Aedan was wearing a White suit with Purple shirt and grey tie, the flower on his lapel was a purple tulip.

I wore a black halter-style dress that stopped at my knees and left my back bare, and had a deep crimson waist cincher belt. I added thigh-high black boots that had red ribbon décor, makeup, and put my hair up in a ponytail and made it corkscrew curly while leaving one strand out. Alistair matched me with a black suit and red tie with Rose on his lapel.

Wynne was put into a light blue sundress and her hair was done in her usual style, I matched her with Zev who wore a light blue suit, white shirt and ocean blue tie.

Fen wore a black and white doggy tux; Ash wore a white doggy dress.

Sten was now in Shiny silver armor – he refused to wear monkey suits – and Shale had spirit crystals.

Morrigan wore her signature Deep Purple as a halter dress that dipped to the navel and faded to black at the bottom. Her shoulders had feathered pieces that also decorated down to her hips. She didn't say anything and I took that to mean she liked it.

"What song will you grace us with My Lady?" Teagan asked, I knew Eamon and Isolde were listening.

"Oh you'll see, my Lord. I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise that I've set up over the last week." I gave him a brilliant smile.

I had also created a platform in the main hall for us to perform on. While I didn't like Eamon, I needed to make a _good_ impression… so no matter how much I wanted to do 'Devil went down to Georgia' that wasn't gonna happen.

I decided to do Hallelujah – I also sang Santana's Smooth with Aedan, and had Aedan sing My Way by Frank Sinatra on his own. Everyone seemed to like the songs well enough. I had already known Smooth would be a crowd pleaser – I had sang it the night we… cleared the peak.

"Well, My Lady, you do know some interesting songs. I've never heard anything like them," Teagan commented as Alistair helped me into my seat for dinner.

I smiled, knowing that Eamon and Isolde were trying very hard to appear civil though neither liked me.

"Thank you, My Lord. I do hope you enjoyed them."

The rest of the night passed with snide remarks from Isolde and Eamon, but Eamon was much better at hiding it.

By the time we all called it a night – we were leaving for Ostagar and Flemeths hut in the morning – even Alistair had his patience wearing thin. I hadn't wanted to but… his puppy eyes made me tell him _exactly _why I didn't like Eamon. Alistair had felt betrayed by Eamon learning that the Arl would hide Goldannas kids in an Orlesian orphanage. Damn those puppy eyes.

* * *

We trekked towards Orzammar. Aedan had told Morrigan we could go 'take care' of Flemeth and Ostagar when we were headed back to Denerim. I had pointed out that we would have Eamon with us, so he conceded that we could take care of Ostagar before we returned from getting the Dwarves.

We had the Shriek Ambush abought half way there, and let me tell you… I suddenly remembered _why_ I hadn't slept naked in Thedas before getting with Alistair.

Aedan had turned bright red when he saw me fighting in only a robe that wasn't even closed properly. Alistair, at least, had been on watch, so he was in Armor… when Aedan asked why I hadn't been ready for the ambush, I told him the truth… it hadn't been supposed to happen this soon. It wasn't supposed to be until _after_ we had fulfilled all the treaties, and since I hadn't seen it ahead of time… well, I decided to stick to the 'it wasn't supposed to be so soon' part.

Avernus had contacted us about my blood. He'd been so excited to discover that I _did_ share some common DNA with Thedasians; meaning that this body _had_ originated on this world even if my 'soul' did not. And indeed, he had been able to cure himself of the taint with a small vials worth of the blood I'd left him, though the old mage had stockpiled his tainted blood to keep his research going.

Curing himself had actually restored some vitality, causing Avernus to become closer to what Zathrian had been; he would have a lot longer to experiment that he had in the games now that the Calling wasn't trying to take him. Avernus had also learned that my blood, when he had used it to cure himself, had another side-effect… his magic was more potent, stronger; the bulk of the effect had only lasted a few days, but his magic did retain a permanent boost… spells he hadn't quite been able to master came easily and other such 'fascinating' things.

Upon learning this, Aedan had sworn Alistair and I to secrecy. No one needed to know this unless it became vital, or I deemed a person family; the results of this getting out would mean the Chantry, the Seekers, the Wardens… everyone would want a piece of me. Alistair had agreed so fast, I knew he hadn't needed to think about it. But me? I had more questions than answers.

If my new body _belonged_ here on Thedas, where did it come from? How was I even here? Was there another species on Thedas; one that wasn't known to the rest? I was beginning to worry that if I did find the answers, I wouldn't like them.

Imrek was there, barking at the poor Dwarven guard in a vain attempt to get into Orzammar.

"Imrek; Stand down! Loghain has recalled you, something about the Wardens being sighted? He trusts you more than us, so we are here to swap places with you," Aedan himself called out. I kept my face carefully blank.

Aedan, Zev, Ash, Fen, and I were the only ones to approach at first. It would be more believable than if our large group of various characters showed up.

Imrek straightened instantly. Aedan hadn't actually spoken with Loghain at Ostagar, unlike in the game, so Loghain was unaware which new recruit survived at the time. And even if he'd known it was Aedan, Loghain hadn't been on close enough terms with Bryce Cousland to know what Aedan looked like these days… since the Teyrn of Gwaren and Hero of River Dane hadn't seen Bryce's youngest child since Fergus got married to an Antivan a decade past.

Imrek said, "Then I wish you more luck here than I've had. I'll make my way back to Denerim straight away."

The Dwarven Guard watched us wearily when we didn't immediately barrage him with demands to enter the city proper; instead we waited till Imrek was gone and then I nodded to Fen who walked off to gather the rest of our party. Said guard was pale – normal for those who lived underground – with black hair and an amazingly intricate beard that reached his mid-chest. His grey eyes told that he was over-worked and needed a break from the dog we had just shooed away. I was happy to note that Dwarves didn't reach any higher than 5 foot even… and that those ones were few and far between. This meant I would be several inches taller than the tallest of Dwarves!

The small town outside Orzammar was… well, it was a _town_. Homes, markets, stalls, restaurants… it didn't have that Alienage feel either, it felt like a proper little town. We'd had Alistair – who looked too similar to the deceased king for his own good, Sten – I mean he's a _Qunari_ – Shale – being the _golem_ – and the Mages stay with the bard and the Assassin because they were just too… noticeable.

Once we were all grouped back up, we finally approached the Guard.

"Well, outsider, I must admit… your group certainly is different from that fool who's been barking to get in the last week."

I snorted. "Just wait till he finds out the _Wardens_ are the ones who sent him back to his master… when he's meant to be looking for us to begin with. Dumbass," I snarked.

The Dwarf roared a laugh that was so loud, the guards on the inside of the massive door peaked out to find out what was going on. When they heard, they couldn't help but chuckle too.

"Regardless, I can't let you in. King Endrin is dead, and until the Assembly can pick a new king, my hands are tied."

"Actually, Aedan here has an ancient Treaty compelling aide from the Dwarves in times of blight. As it has the _official_ seal, only the Assembly can deal with it… you let us in, we help the fight for a new king, and we get aid… it's a win for all of us," As I spoke Aedan handed over the mentioned treaty.

The Dwarf gave me the biggest smile as he looked up at me – that felt nice, since he was only 4'6 – and said, "If you were about a foot shorter I'd think you might have been a Deshyr. You're right, of course. I have to let you in, thanks to that little paper there. You help break the deadlock, and I'll follow you into battle myself, outsider."

Alistair stiffened only slightly as he realized that the Dwarf in front of us was flirting with me. "Oh, hun, you'll make me blush with talk like that," I winked and he laughed again as he let us in.

"Eadrek; if you have need of me my house name is Nevvin and any messenger can get to me if you ask. The Warden compound in the Diamond Quarter is available and stocked for use," he gave me a slight bow as he spoke.

I thought for a moment before turning to one of his… coworkers inside the door she was 4'4 with cropped black hair and brown eyes. "Pardon me, hun, but could I trouble you to take over Eadreks post? Alistair and Aedan are too new to the Wardens to know where the Compound is, and I've never been to Orzammar before… I'd be most obliged," I will admit I let my southern accent out as I bit my lower lip to look worried. I doubted it would work seeing as I wasn't _that_ persuasive to my knowledge.

The woman I asked thought for a moment before nodding. "Eadrek just have Hildred report to post over here when you get to the Diamond Quarter. You can stick with the Wardens while they're here; we wouldn't want something to happen before we can get a new king."

Eadrek looked slightly startled but nodded, giving me a smile and motioned us to follow. "Just how did you know Sigge was in charge?" he asked once we were far enough away.

"Oh… I didn't. I just figured if someone could cover your post you'd be able to show us the way… as I said, I've never been here and the two _actual_ wardens are too new to know their asses from their faces here without a flashlight, a map, and a guided tour," my words were met with protests from said wardens, but laughs from everyone else.

"You got some good sayings there, Salroka, mind if I use them?" Eadrek chuckled. "Be my guest! It's a common saying where I'm from, so just stick around awhile and you'll hear more like it. My personal favorite is when someone asks me the time, and I don't feel like checking," I winked.

This of course peaked Alistair's curiosity. "What's the saying?"

"Half past a monkeys ass, a quarter to his balls," Sten even snorted as the others began laughing.

The expected fight between Harromont and Bhelen happened as we exited the hall of Heros, but there was no death to it.

"Those two will tear Orzammar apart at this rate," Eadrek sighed. "Eh, they can try, but if it gets to that point we can just toss the less popular one into the lava pit below, right?" I shrugged and Sten was nodding as though that was the plan we should take from the start.

Eadrek snorted, "If it were that simple, do you think we'd have a deadlocked Assembly?"

"Nope, but unless I can drag Sereda back in the arms of Paragon Caridin, looks like we'll be siding with Bhelen. I hear he's a nug-humper but he'd make a good king," Eadrek roared a laugh just as we entered the Diamond Quarter. "Eadrek? Aren't you supposed to be on Gate duty?"

A female in armor similar to Eadreks asked. "Ah, just the person we were looking for. Hildred, Sigge has reassigned me to guard this Lady here. Well, her exact orders were to guard the Wardens, Ancestors forbid something happen to them before they can break the deadlock, but since it was this one here who asked, I'm just gonna stay with her."

"Hi, I'm Arvaala, though everyone calls me Ara," I stuck my hand out. Hildred clasped my upper arm and gave me a firm shake before saying, "In that case, I'd better report to Sigge. Nice meeting you, my lady… keep your guard up around Eadrek though; he's a charmer."

I chuckled as Eadrek looked affronted. "I make no promises. He's kinda sweet after all," I winked at Hildred who chuckled and gave Eadrek a clap on the shoulder. Alistair was pouting as he put an arm around my shoulders, but he didn't seem too upset. I had warned him back at the tower that I was flirt, and with that mystery tattoo, it was likely that he wouldn't be my _only_ partner… his words to me still floated in my head. '_I can handle sharing you if that what this means, but I refuse to lose you_.'

I snuggled into Alistairs arms, causing Eadrek to look a bit startled. "Ah, didn't realize you were… taken," I giggled as Aedan snorted and Leli and Wynne giggled.

"I'm… flexible. I flirt with almost everyone, but I was raised in a culture that's a bit different. Alistair knows that. Not to mention, he's going to need a _noble_ wife soon enough," I shrugged as he growled.

"No. I'm not marrying anyone else. You're the only one I want. I've told you, I'm yours. I may end up having to share _you_, but you won't be sharing me," he was holding tightly to my shoulders. They all looked stunned at his words, but I smiled at him.

"And, uh… just how do you propose to keep Eamon from trying to find you a wife over the next decade, my love? He will push and push… I mean, I suppose you could marry Anora…" he snarled at that, yanking me to stop to lean forward and kiss me.

"I will _not_ be marring the Ice Queen! She may have been my brothers' wife, but that does not mean I want her. Besides, I've already married _you_," he was holding me, and I pouted. "I won't force you into anything, love. I just don't feel it's fair to you if you must share me, and I get you all to myself. It's very selfish of me."

"What are you two _talking_ about? How would Alistair have to share you, my dear sister?" Aedan looked ready to burst with his curiosity, and Zev and Leli looked really curious too.

I sighed and explained about my theory that the Polyamory symbol being the Tattoo that appeared on us likely meant that one or both of us would have to have more than one partner. Alistair stated again that he refused to have anyone other than me, and I could see that Aedan approved of that, even if I felt selfish.

Eadrek smirked at that and took up flirting again.

When we finally reached the compound, Eadrek said, "I can get a couple of people to work the compound while you're here; cooking, cleaning, picking up supplies and such. Just let me know if you want that; I've got a few people in mind. Most are working caste but if you don't mind, there's one or two among the castles that are good for their word," Eadrek had just raised higher in my respect as I smiled.

"I think the Castles should have priority; I'll make sure their paid fairly for their work, so if you're vouching for them then bring them on over. We don't need many, maybe 3 for the kitchen – one for morning meal, one for evening and one for switching off so they each have a day off each week… maybe two for the errands, and 2 for cleaning? I doubt we will be that messy or demanding, but I want to hire as many castles as possible so they can have that money to eat and such. I'm willing to pay a Sovereign per two week period. I know it's a lot, but I'm a sucker for that kind of thing…"

I trailed off when I noticed Aedan, Leli, Alistair and Wynne all smiling at me and Eadrek looked like he had just fallen in love. "I'll get right on it then. 7 Castles is no problem, and each of them being offered honest pay for honest work; they'll be thrilled. My sister certainly will be," I grinned.

"His sister is castles, but he isn't?" Alistair asked me once Eadrek hurried off to go find us some workers.

"It… well a child takes the caste of the parent whose gender they share. Eadrek being a male in the guard means his father was noble or warrior caste, his sister being castles means his sisters' mother was castles. They may be half siblings, or full siblings, however if they were full siblings that would mean his sister is older; if she were younger his mother would have been adopted into his fathers' house for having a boy…" Aedan and Leli were nodding along, but Alistair looked sick.

"Just think Alistair, the Castles here are similar to how the Elves are treated in Alienages," he flinched and muttered something about trying to make that better. I smiled and squeezed his hand as we all went and chose rooms. Aedan and Leli had finally started sleeping together about the time we left Haven so naturally they chose a room together, Alistair and I taking the one across the hall. Zev tried and failed to flirt his way into sharing with Wynne, but there were plenty of rooms for us all. While I trusted the castles that Eadrek would bring us, that didn't mean thieves didn't exist among the rest of the population, so I warded our rooms against theft before we all met up in the dining area to make our plans.

I told everyone exactly what we would face here, and how I had already decided that we would help Bhelen, because that's what the more honorable one, Sereda, would want. I also explained that if we could, I'd like to take Sereda with us when we left. She wouldn't be able to come back to Orzammar as a noble unless it was declared by a king or paragon and Gorim said she didn't want that anyway, but if she hadn't joined the Legion, I'd see if she wanted to be a warden.

Aedan agreed to see if she wanted to join us, but tried to argue against supporting Bhelen.

"Aedan, I know you don't like it – neither do I, if I'm being entirely honest – but Harrowmont will cause the Dwarves into a cycle of Extinction. He's _too_ traditional, he'd rather see the castles die off rather than allow them to move above what he deems is their lot in life; not to mention he doesn't have enough support to do anything. Bhelen may have killed his brother and framed his sister, but he will move the Dwarves into a better future. He plans to marry Rica Brosca, a castles woman who just had his son; he plans to reform Orzammar from the inside out. Just because I don't like the bastard doesn't mean he won't make a decent king. Harrowmont is too soft, Bhelen is a prick… the options suck, but I'm not gonna doom a kingdom because of it," Aedan had deflated mid-speech.

Sten was nodding and even added, "The Qunari pick their leaders based on who can make the hard choices and live with the consequences, not based on blood. This… Bhelen would make the better option based on what I've heard."

"Well, that settles it, doesn't it? Even The Qunari and Fairy agree. It will support Bhelen then?" Shale just wanted to find more shiny rocks in the market; I just knew it. I loved the nicknames too. The Swamp Witch for Morrigan, Wynne was the Elder Mage, Zev was the Painted Elf, Leli was the Sister, Sten was The Qunari, Ash and Fen were Dog and Black Dog respectively, Alistair was the Whiny Templar, I knew Oghren would be the Drunken Dwarf… She had taken to calling Aedan the Warden and calling me the Fairy after hearing Aedan ask more about fairies and my wings.

"I suppose so, Shale. Ara is right; we can't just doom the dwarves to extinction because we don't like the better king," Aedan sighed, rubbing his hand over his face.

"Hey Shale, I think I saw a vendor that had really shiny rubies…" Leli coaxed, and off the two went with a pouch of coins to look for shiny stones. At that moment, Eadrek returned with 8 other Dwarves… only 1 wasn't castles; Dagna. I would recognize her anywhere.

"Dagna! I wasn't expecting to run into you so soon," I grinned as she looked stunned. She was 4'3 with red hair that was up in a bun. Her eyes were a soft green and she had such cute freckles.

"You… know me?"

"Ah… ahem; let's start over. Hi, I'm Ara, a seer working with the Grey Wardens to end the blight. I've already spoken with First Enchanter Irving on your behalf, Dagna… he will accept you for study, and the Circle could certainly use any extra hands they can get at the moment. If you want, you can head there now or you can wait and travel with us and we can make a quick stop at the Circle on our way to retrieve something from… a battlefield," Dagna looked like I had told her I was a Goddess and nodded.

"I'll go pack my bags now! It's best if I stay here until we leave or my father will try and force me into a marriage to keep me from leaving, and it's not safe to go alone," she rushed out the door faster than anyone else could see.

Eadrek smiled at me, "A Seer, huh? So _that's_ how you all knew Imreks name when you sent him away from the gates."

I smirked, "Damn Skippy." The Castles with him looked slightly confused so I explained that it meant damn right, causing them to chuckle.

"Right then, I ain't sure if Eadrek told y'all how much you're getting paid, but it boils down to 50 silvers a week. If at any time you need to leave, do not hesitate to say something; we are not going to keep y'all from your families or other important things. This is a job, not a jail. If you feel uncomfortable, speak up; if you need something… y'all are just as emotional as anyone, and I will not have anyone of ya being hurt or bullied, understand?" I grinned when I got nods and relieved smiles from them all.

One in particular stood out. She looked like she could be Eadreks twin so I knew she was his sister, but she was pregnant.

I pointed to her, "You especially, if you need breaks, or just to snack on something, do not hesitate, you hear? I had a baby of my own once, I know what it's like to be pregnant and working. Okay?" she gave me a grateful smile and thanked me while nodding. Eadrek himself looked ready to cry at my damn feet… it was gonna be an interesting time.


	15. Paragons and Princesses

_Chapter Fourteen_

_Paragons and Princesses_

I had stayed back in Orzammar while Aedan, Zev, Shale, Sten, and the dogs went into the Deep Roads to find Lord Dace. Alistair stayed back with us ladies since we needed one Grey Warden present just in case Aedan didn't check in.

I had refused to allow any female in the Deep Roads, and when asked about it I told them Hespiths little poem. I had told them that since Darkspawn were Asexual by nature they took women and force-fed them tissue to taint them going so far as to 'spew' or vomit in a womans mouth. A 'litter' of darkspawn would be anywhere between 20 and 50 'live' births or spawn that were equivalent to toddlers… walking and fulling grown within weeks.

I told them how a broodmother would birth thousands in her lifetime…

They had all looked sick, and Alistair tried to get Aedan to refuse to allow me to come when it was time to go find Branka… I had told them I needed to go for Sereda. I had then pointed out that I seemed to be immune to the Taint and could apparently even cure it, which did calm Alistair and Aedan a bit.

Sten had even looked a little green learning about what made Broodmothers, and I knew this information would reach the Qun. Grey Wardens had no right to keep this information secret. Women should always be aware that if they were captured, they needed to find a way to get dead quick.

Aedan had asked for more detail, and I had choked up when telling him that humans made Hurlocks, Dwarves made Genlocks, Qunari/Kossith made Ogres and Elves made Shrieks. When Leli, looking very sick, voiced that there were Genlock Emissaries but that Dwarves couldn't do magic I sighed and told her it was due to the taint powering their magic as far as I knew.

By the time Aedan returned with Lord Dace, I had become something of a favorite among the castles. It could even be said that I was likely the only person they wouldn't dare to attack, knowing that I was good to them. I had gotten the Shaperate to agree to allow the Chantry on the basis of the charities it would bring, wrangled nugs, found the stolen Shaperate tomb, took out the Lyrium smuggler in dust town, helped Zerlinda reconcile with her father since my abilities as a seer were now well known in Orzammar (Every dwarf who knew and met me swore not to tell anyone topside and my visions confirmed I was safe enough here due to it).

I had also told Filda what happened to Ruck and that he would refuse to come back to Orzammar… she wanted to head to Ortan Thaig that second, but I convinced her to wait until the Wardens and I had returned from that area so that we could clear it of most of the danger… she only agreed when I assured her that Ruck would be fine if she waited. She tried to give me the shield, but I told her that she would need it if she planned to live in the Deeps, so she reluctantly kept it along with a sword her husband had made before his death.

Bhelen had decided to meet with me having heard that I was not only part of the Wardens group and that Aedan had already left to the Deep to seek out Dace to show him the papers. I was almost popular enough to get him the throne on my own, he said… if I were a dwarf.

Bhelen had actually turned out to be an okay guy… for the most part. I had told him to drop the act about not killing/framing his way into being heir; I didn't care about that. I had told him to his face that I refused to support Harrowmont because he was too backward and week. Bhelen had actually relaxed after that, and we had discussed how to make the future of Orzammar brighter for everyone.

As soon as he was crowned, he planned to marry Rica and implement some of the ideas I had given him from a few fan fictions I had read back on earth. Namely one called There and Back Again by ElyssaCousland on … Castles militia, we both knew would go over well with the nobles who wanted to stay out of the fighting and wipe out castles at the same time during the blight, and that would be a great way to get the castles to get a foothold to start. He agreed to marriage incentives and getting rid of gender restrictions on the pregnancy. I even got to meet little Endrin Aeducan, his new son, when Rica came by. I had held the little boy in my arms and decided that one day I _would_ have another baby… just not when my life was all over the place.

Finally, before we decided that Jarvia needed to be taken care of, I convinced Bhelen to reinstate his sister into the memories. I had managed to convince him that she didn't want his throne, and that she was either in the Legion of the Dead or she would be a Warden if she was alive… I told him I planned to find her, and he did admit to feeling a bit bad that he framed her when he found out she'd had plans to join the Legion in a few years.

When we went to Dust Town to take care of Jarvia, it was a lot easier that in the game; mostly because 80% of the Carta stood aside and just left when they saw me in the group that was 'invading'. The 20% that stayed died swiftly. Due to this, we were able to get to Natia Brosca before she died.

Unfortunately, I'm sure she wished she was dead. I snarled at any male who got too close. Alistair didn't even try after he realized; knowing that I had been through a similar experience, he allowed me to take the lead. Zev and Leli caught on to my reaction swiftly, but Aedan was confused, and the mages didn't even bat an eye.

The pretty Dwarf in my care was no more than 23, though she was badly beaten. Her hair was as red as mine, and just as long though she kept it in a French braid. Her eyes were light blue and filled with sorrows while her skin was purple and yellow, though if you looked closely you could see the white beneath the bruising. She was only 4'5.

Natia refused to let me go. I learned that she had killed Beraht but Jarvia had caught her during escape, tempting Leske with a second in command position to betray Natia… he did. I had taken great pleasure in personally killing Leske with a flying dagger to the throat; he choked on his own blood as Natia and I watched. I knew it helped her to see one of her rapists die a slow death like that.

When Aedan again tried to get close I snapped. "Aedan Cousland, so help me, if you get to close I will begin carving bits of your skin off! Alistair, keep him away. Sten, help Alistair corral my brother before I lose my patience with him. If you must know Aedan, have Alistair explain to you _why_ I am being so protective right now. Go back to the compound; I'm taking Natia to her sister." Sten had reached out and grabbed Aedans arm while Alistair stepped between Aedan and I holding his hands up to keep Aedan back.

I saw Alistair whispering to Aedan who paled as I put my arm protectively over Natias shoulders and guided her to the palace. She was looking at me confused.

"I… I thought… where's Rica?"

"Oh, Honey, I'm sorry; I've been remiss in informing you. Rica is currently engaged to Bhelen Aeducan; the Wardens and I are helping to get him on the throne. Rica recently had a baby, his name is Endrin after his grandfather," Natia looked slightly better hearing this, and at the same time she kept her eyes wearily watching around us for danger… not that she needed to, I was keeping everyone else away with a glance.

Eadrek saw me and began to follow from a distance. I knew Natia noticed when she tensed. "It's alright, sweetie. I won't let him hurt you; though I think he'd cut off his own arm rather than try. That's just Eadrek, his sister is castles and working for me currently…" I continued telling her about Eadrek; how I met him, who he was… she slowly calmed as I spoke.

"Can… can he not hover? I think I'd feel better if he were in my line of sight…"

I motioned to Eadrek so he caught up, "Eadrek, this is Natia Brosca; Natia, this is Eadrek Nevvin. Natia here would feel better if you stayed in line of sight, Eadrek; can you do that for me," To his credit, he didn't even question it, just told me yes and decided to walk on my right side while Natia stayed under my left arm.

Entering the Palace, I looked to a guard. "I need to see Rica; tell her I found her sister… you know what? Just send Rica to my meeting with Bhelen; I'll talk to him about what we found in that time too," the guard nodded and rushed off to find Rica. I had made my words flippant and made sure I never looked like I was coddling Natia; I knew better than anyone that being seen as fragile after this sort of ordeal would make someone feel worse. I had let _her_ set the pace to the palace; when I snapped at Aedan, I waited until it was only our group around… I knew she appreciated it simply by the looks she gave me, and that was enough for me.

If she wanted to talk, I would talk; I would let her decide. Everyone moved through trauma in their own way; for me, it had been poetry, cutting and talking it out with my therapists… years it took for me to work through the more than decade of trauma… I eventually moved past it; I won't say got over it because that isn't something you get over…

I was just sitting down in Bhelens study when Rica burst through the door; poor Natia was so startled by it she had a panic attack. I'd had enough of those that I was able to help; I had spoken through it… "Natia, listen to my voice, okay sweetie? I want you to describe 5 things you see in the room for me sweetheart… good, now name 4 things you can feel… perfect okay now name 3 things you hear; you're doing great, Natia. We're almost done, honey. Name 2 things you can smell or 2 smells you like… now finally, name 1 good thing about yourself. Do you feel better?"

She had calmed considerably and was no longer shaking. "I… I think so. Thank you."

"That's called the 12345 method; anything you feel yourself going into a panic attack like that, just do what we did now. If that doesn't work, try lying down and sort of think about what you feel; wiggle your toes or just feel what's around you; a bed, the ground… anything, just feel. Or you can try repeating the days date over and over… tell yourself you made it; you were strong. Do whatever you need to, to ground yourself in the moment…" I knew Rica, Eadrek, and Bhelen were watching us, but I tuned them out, focusing only on Natia.

"How… how do you… where…"

"Deep breaths hun; I learned these things because I needed to. Just like you, I went through something very similar. Just know that it helps to find an outlet. I wrote poetry, and talked it out with people… everyone is different though. If your outlet is fighting, pick up a sword and train until your muscles hurt – pretend each target is _their_ face if you must; if you lean more toward creation try writing or something you enjoy… but no matter what; know that you survived. You won! Not them, not anyone else – you."

She was nodding even as she cried. Rica was holding her sister; I think she guessed what might have happened, but Natia needed the support so I wasn't gonna have her step back.

Once Natia was calmed down enough, Rica took her to get settled into her new room. Bhelen was staring at me, "I… I don't think I ever expected that from you."

"I know. I've made leaps and bounds in my recover; having been through that, I know how to help… now, to business."

I had been hugged fiercely upon my return to the compound. Aedan looked like hell and I knew that almost everyone knew I had been… mistreated. Not even Alistair knew the extent of it, though if he asked I would tell him. I no longer minded talking it through anymore; but I knew Alistair would only ask if he was pushed by a thought or something was related to the topic. I planned to tell Fenris at least… help him not see me in such a terrible light for having magic.

We decided to head toward Caridins Cross the next day, taking tonight to get one more decent nights rest. It was decided that Alistair, Aedan, Zev, Shale, Sten the Dogs and I would all go; I had given Leli 2 months' worth of Payment for the Dwarves so that they could continue to be paid weekly. If we were gone longer, she had other money, and I had arranged for that idle dwarf in Dust Town to get me a decent Nug for her… she just didn't know yet.

Oghren stopped us near the gates for the Deep Roads, though he seemed surprised when instead of accepting his request Aedan just stared walking and said "If you're coming, get walking." I giggled.

I was unsurprised with just how long it took for us to reach The Dead Trenches; honestly when I had told Aedan that Orzammar would be our longest stop due to having to traverse the massive underground roads looking for someone who everyone thought was dead these last 2 years…. He'd been slightly upset to say the least. We did grab the records in Ortan Thaig… and I guess I didn't expect them to be stone carved, but I should have since as Oghren said, paper wouldn't have survived that long; even in a locked chest.

The only thing that seemed to keep spirits up was my singing and cooking… though Oghren tried to join in so I taught him a few drinking songs like 'Blunt the Knives' and 'Cat and the Moon' and other fun ones. They were his favorites – go figure. Despite his drunken nature and rough voice he actually did have a decent singing voice; that surprised me since the game implied otherwise.

Thus far, Oghren had taken a massive liking to 'Billy's got his beer goggles on' and I had laughed when he'd started to adapt the songs to his life.

Tonight's song? Don't threaten me with a good time – Panic! At the disco.

When I got to the part about

_I'm a scholar and a gentleman_

_And I usually don't fall when I try to stand_

_I lost a bet to a guy in a Chiffon skirt_

_But I make these high heels work_

_I've told you time and time again_

_I'm not as think as you drunk I am_

_And we all fell down when the sun came up_

_I think we've had enough_

They all laughed and Zev did a little dance.

I had made Hamburgers to go with the festivities, and Oghren ate 4 to no one's surprise.

The next morning we found Kardol. "Stone met, Kardol. I'm Ara and these are Wardens and associates… I'm gonna be blunt because I'm sick of the Deep and want to hurry back topside – have you seen Sereda? I have a delivery from her late father and a message that she's been re-entered into the memories by her brother Bhelen. She can stay here, come with the Wardens… I ain't gonna force her to do anything," I had seen the shock and defensiveness on his face.

"What do you have for me, surfacer?" a low sultry spoke from behind me. I almost shouted in joy with how easy it was to find her.

Turning, I swore. She was 4'6 with long shimmery platinum hair that reached her mid-back, pale skin, sapphire eyes, and red 'fuck-me' lips.

"Fuck me! No one told me you fucking gorgeous! Sorry; inappropriate… um, your father sent the Shield of Aeducan with Gorim in case he found you… when Gorim heard we were coming this way he wanted us to… damn. Zev! You're better around pretty women and _you_ have the shield… you talk to her," I was flushed and saw Sereda give me a small smirk and wink as she turned her attention to the flirty Elf.

Alistair put his arm around me, and I could hear his chuckling. "Shut up. She's sexy… can I have one?"

I didn't realize everyone was listening until they hall started roaring with laughter. "Sadly, I'm taken," The Dwarf in question said with a chuckle.

"Well so am I; doesn't stop me from wanting to bed you," I winked as Alistair held me tightly and kissed my head. "Uh-huh… and he'd be willing to share you? I find that hard to believe," She was _flirting_ with me!

"Hmmm… what was it you said back at the Dalish camp, Alistair? '_I can handle sharing you, but I refuse to lose you_.' Right?" I gave him a wide grin as he nodded with a blush… he was likely imaging me with Sereda.

Shock rippled among the Dwarves surrounding us. "Well… He may share _you_, but I don't have that restraint," Kardol muttered. "Looks like you won't be joining the Wardens then? Pity, that. You'd have made a good one," Aedan injected, causing more laughter as Kardol held her.

"Unfortunately; if you had showed up about 6 months ago, sure I'd have joined you; but I'm already one of the dead now. But it's good to know that Bhelen feels regret."

I chuckled, "He has a son now. Little Endrin is growing like a weed if you listen to his momma. I don't think she knows she's pregnant again though…" those words caused Sereda to drop her Jaw. "Who's the mother?"

"You remember that red headed mistress you met on the day of the proving? Her name is Rica, a former castles noble hunter," Her eyes had widened when I mentioned that she had _met_ Rica, causing me to explain my seer abilities.

"And… I take it you didn't come _all_ this way for me, then?" she asked.

"Nah… Branka is across that chasm somewhere. Anvil of the Void, ya know… Caridin is over there too but he's a Golem now," I gave a bright grin. We had been talking with the Legion for a while and decided to 'make camp' next to the Legion for the 'night'.

As usual I sang while I cooked. I made beef stew with carrots, onion, and potatoes with a side of garlic bread. There was enough for everyone. What did I sing? Well I was feeling playful… Wasn't Me by Shaggy

_Honey came in and she caught me red-handed_

_Creeping with the girl next door_

_Picture this we were both butt naked_

_Banging on the bathroom floor_

_How could I forget that I had_

_Given her an extra key_

_All this time she was standing there_

_She never took her eyes off me_

_How you can grant your woman access to your villa_

_Trespasser and a witness while you cling to your pillow_

_You better watch your back before she turn into a killer_

_Let's review the situation that you're caught up inna_

_To be a true player you have to know how to play_

_If she say a night, convince her say a day_

There were several jaws on the floor when I started rapping and then when they caught the context I saw wide eyes all around. Oghren was laughing… so were Zev and Aedan. Alistair looked shell shocked. I giggled and sang one more song while the food cooked. Animals by Maroon 5.

_Baby, I'm preying on you tonight_

_Hunt you down eat you alive_

_Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

_Maybe you think that you can hide_

_I can smell your scent from miles_

_Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

"And… where did you learn these songs?" Sereda asked with a blush. "I was raised in a whole culture of perverts, dearest. I know all the fun stuff," I winked.

The food was a hit, and I decided that when we came back this way I'd make food for them again.

Thankfully, it was only another two days to clear the 'Spawn, kill Laryn and get to Branka. I hadn't warned Oghren about her… he needed to see it for himself. He looked lost when the turned away saying 'I AM your Paragon'. He prodded me for answers, so I gave them. He looked distraught learning we had to kill her. I had told him what would happen if we let her live… forcing people to be golems eventually. He sadly agreed with me, stating that people needed to be saved from themselves at times.

* * *

I was pretty pleased with how swiftly we were able to get through all four traps… despite them deadly, the only major injuries were Aedan breaking a leg, Zev getting knocked over the head by a falling rock, Alistair getting sliced by a Hurlock (Yes that activated my 'Goddess' mode as Alistair called it… bye-bye darkspawn), and me taking a Genlocks dagger to the leg.

Aedan had fretted and Alistair had frantically began cleaning the wound with alcohol when we realized that there had been Darkspawn blood on said Dagger… but as Avernus and I had predicted, the blood did nothing to me. In fact, it was really strange to watch the blackened blood being forced out of the wound as though being evicted by the police. No sooner did my own blood force the gunk out did my slice just… close up.

This meant that we did need to explain to Oghren about my Anti-taint blood since he was the only one in the dark about it, but he was so drunk Aedan was sure he wouldn't remember; I snorted at that. Oghren had been drunk for the last two years and still remembered his wife… he was smarter than many drunks.

When Branka burst in demanding the Anvil, rather than respond I flicked a dagger that imbedded in her forehead. Caridin was staring at me.

"Will you destroy the Anvil of the Void?"

"Well we ain't here to have tea, sweetie. You make us a crown for the new king of Orzammar, and we'll smash the Anvil to itty bitty pieces… Also, I got a question for ya."

Caridin was watching me. "You have my interest."

"Is it at all possible to make new control rods for existing Golems? Or give them sentience like you and Shale?"

"I… could make new rods, but the Sentience isn't likely to happen quickly. Might I ask why?"

"Well, think about it, Caridin. People are less likely to try and make new Golems if you stick around to prevent it. I happen to know that people WILL try, regardless of the loss here. If you can 'rescue' Golems from the lost Thaigs then they could not only help with the blight, but they could also protect Orzammar. Are you aware that Dwarves are getting to the verge of extinction?"

For someone with a metal face, he was able to show a remarkable amount of concern. "They are? Much has changed in the last thousand years, then. I will make new rods and try to collect more golems for Orzammar. It is the least I can do for my mistakes," The Golem nodded and headed over to the Anvil.

The process of making a new crown took only three days. Had Caridin still been a living person, it would have taken longer. The crown was beautiful, unlike the clunky thing in the game. It was obsidian in color, and more of a mens tiara style rather than a helm. It had an array of gemstones imbedded in it; sapphires were in every other spot and diamonds in the other ones. I noticed a velvet lining on the inner ring so that the metal wouldn't dig into someone's head. He had set it in a deep box made of white wood.

I'm pretty sure my hand twitched, I wanted to try it on… Caridin actually gave me a grin and pulled another box out. This box was a polished brown wood. He handed it to me, and I raised an eyebrow. He looked over to Alistair who was red in the face.

I opened the box and gasped. It was a silver circlet, polished to a shine with swirling Celtic designs and Amethyst stones. "I've been told you'll be a queen, and a queen needs a crown. Alistair here helped with the design."

"I… I remembered that one you wore in Redcliff that last day… I drew him a picture and and…" I knew I had tears on my cheeks as I gave him a kiss. "Why must you be so perfect? I'm finding it hard to keep up."

He blushed again and I heard laughter from our friends. When we set camp halfway back to the Legion, I dragged him into our tent…

"You, my love, are the sweetest man I've ever known. Might I show you my… appreciation?" his eyes darkened as he groaned.

I slowly helped him out of his clothes, stripping myself down to only my grey tank top.

I had him lying in our bedroll and this time I wasn't going to let him stop me. I kissed my way from his lips to his jaw, nipping at him and electing a gasp. When I bit down on his neck I had my hand stroking his hard length.

"Ara…" his voice was rasping and ragged. I softly kissed my way down his chest, his hand tangled in my hair, giving soft yanks. I moaned and continued lower.

"Mmmh, Alistair… I really want to taste you… you are not stopping me this time, love," I gave a smirk as a flash of desire passed his face and his member twitched in my hand. I kissed the tip before allowing my tongue to dart out and circle the tip.

His hand tightened in my hair and I sucked his length into my mouth. I stroked as I sucked and licked, causing him to gasp. "Ara…"

I moaned around him when his hand started to pull on my hair, attempting to pull me up.

I heard his ragged groan as the vibrations of my throat around his cock caused his hips to jerk. I allowed my free hand to begin playing with his balls. "Ara… please, love… I can't…"

I sped up, feeling the tensing in him as he growled his release, hand tightening against my head as I moaned and swallowed every drop.

Finally able to yank me away from his cock, he flipped me onto my back and slammed into me. I gasped as my hips thrust up to meet his. His lips came down hard on mine, kissing me and gripping my hips as he took me roughly.

"Alistair!" I shouted as he bit into my neck. "That was… I love you, Ara." He was panting as he slammed into me over and over. I whimpered as his fingers pinched and pulled at my nipples.

He'd always been passionate, but never so rough and I felt myself crying out and digging into his back as I crested into ecstasy, his name ripping its way from my throat. I was surprised when he slowed for a moment, moving his hand away from my nipple and sliding it behind my waist and holding me closer to him as he rolled us over.

I groaned and sat up on him, moving my hips in slow, torturous circles. He hissed a breath and gripped my hips, helping me to move faster as I played with my own nipples, crying out in pleasure. "Alistair…" the rest of my words dipped into panting in that other Language I knew and had been teaching to Alistair.

I begged and pleaded, wanting him to be rough, needing him to take me; he obliged, gripping my hips and slamming me down his length and holding me there as he sat up. "Ara, I love you," He growled as he bit into a nipple, tearing a moan from my throat.

My hand came up to cup his cheek and pull him into a kiss. His hands explored my body as we made love, and I loved it. Suddenly I was slammed onto my back, knocking the wind from my lungs and causing me to cry out.

I begged him to fuck me harder, reaching up to pull on his hair. His hips moved faster, his groans deeper, and I screamed my second orgasm. I heard his own cry of pleasure as my clenching walls tightened around him, coaxing his own release from him. When we collapsed together, I snuggled into him.

* * *

The next morning was when I realized… I had forgotten the Sound-Silencing enchantment… I had upgraded my tent so it was more comfortable and had enough room for us all to eat in it so I had needed to re-do the silencing.

"Um… Alistair, my love? Be prepared… I forgot to silence the tent…"

He groaned as he got dressed and I chuckled.

When we exited there was a silence before the ribbing began. Zev and Oghren teased Alistair while Aedan glared.

"Look, I get it! I'm sorry I forgot the sound spell, okay? If you must glare, brother, direct it at myself, not at Alistair," I said.

"Bellisima… what was that language, exactly? I noticed you have now taught it to our handsome Templar if the sounds last night were anything to go by, but you never did tell us how you learned it."

"Zev… I told you I don't _know_ what that language is. The first time I ever heard it was back at the Dalish camp when I started speaking it… in the middle of the night. I like to call it Fairy or the language of the Fae, but I really don't know. I've adapted to it, learned more about how to speak it and teach it… and no, I will _not_ be teaching you, Zev. The last thing I need is for you to understand exactly what I'm asking Alistair to do to me," I glared as Alistair sputtered a bit.

"But then, Bellisima, how will _I_ ever please you?" Caridin shifted a bit at the elf's obvious attempt. "Simple, my friend… you _don't_. You failed to seduce your way into my bed already, dear… seems I prefer light haired Warrior types… not assassins," I smirked as Zev gripped his chest dramatically and said, "You wound me!"

"You want to see me wound you, Zev, I can think of much worse things than rejecting you."

I had made steak and egg burritos with pepper jack cheese for lunch on the go… turns out the only one of our group who didn't like spicy things was Sten… who knew? I made Stens with Colby Jack instead.

It was getting time to wind down when we finally made it back to the Legion camp. Seeing Caridin and a small detachment of Golems following us caused quite the stir.

Deciding to make camp, I made chicken fried steak, mashed potatoes, sausage gravy, and buttered green beans. I sang again that night; I See Fire – Ed Sheeran.

_Oh, misty eye of the mountain below_

_Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls_

_And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_

_Keep watching over Durin's sons_

Sereda got a kick out that one – turns out she knew her name would have been Duran if she had been male.

* * *

Alistairs birthday had happened about the time we got close to Orzammar. I made him a chocolate cake with buttercream frosting. He'd also gotten stuffed chicken… it had ham and cheese in it and it was breaded; corn and loaded mashed potatoes for sides.

For a gift, I'd given him a figurine… of Duncan and a topaz sending stone set for just us. Pretty sure the figurine was his favorite seeing as I had made it a 'key chain' and he had clipped it to his belt, not taking it off even once and he even added his new sending stone to it while I added mine to my Rose Keyring. Good thing I had them enchanted against the elements. He had a tear or two in his eyes as he held me.

By the time we made it back to the City, we had picked up 47 Golems: 6 Metal, 41 Stone; all 10 feet tall or taller.

I had told Caridin who our choice of king was, so when we got to the Assembly chamber, Bhelen was presented the crown by Caridin himself. Bhelen then pledged funds for Caridin to create rods and research giving the found Golems sentience. That alone gave Bhelen more support in the Assembly.

The Golems were to be led by Shale for the Battle, though Shale had no desire to stay in that role forever, telling Caridin that after the battle against the Archdemon, she would be sending them back to him and Orzammar.

I kept my crown in Alistairs pack and he promised that he'd keep it safe in Denerim for me while I was in the Free Marches. He also planned on buying a 'Summer Home' in Hightown and letting me stay there. We both knew that there would be rumors that I was his mistress when that happened and I had laughed and said, "Oh I can't _wait_ to play with that!"

Bhelen gave us his support, telling us we had gone above and beyond bringing a Paragon back along with nearly 50 Golems for Orzammars defense. He presented Aedan with his brothers' mace, and assigned Eadrek to be our Emissary for Orzammar under my personal command. Natia had decided the best way for her to recover was to join the Wardens, so Aedan accepted her.

Getting back to the compound for a night of rest before heading out, I learned that Eadreks sister, Althild had given birth to a daughter while we were gone… and named the little one after _me_.

I was so touched; I cried and smiled, holding the little girl in my arms, cooing.

I had also given over a load of baby things; clothes, stuffed animals, a few blankets, and even a crib. Eadrek had moved her into his house and when she tried to tell me that it was too much – the stuff I gave her – I waved her off and said that's what fairy godmothers did. I had winked and explained the concept of godmothers. Althild had given me the biggest smile and said that if anything _did_ happen, she'd be honored to have me step in for her daughter.

I will gladly admit to being quite prideful about that. And apparently once word got out that little Arvaala was under _my_ protection… well, not one single castles would ever mess with their newest member.


	16. In-between

_Chapter Fifteen_

_In-Between_

We took care of Ostagar, bringing Eadrek with us at his insistence… I think he had taken to being my personal protector… or an adopted sister of sorts. We also brought Natia to get her joining done – Avernus had taught Wynne how to make the joining potion, and there had been Archdemon blood at the Peak so all we needed was fresh Darkspawn blood. I had used Magic to fix the Kings Armor and placed the pieces into a void-bag. The bag was no bigger than a pocket watch with a string that attached it to Alistairs Key-ring/figurine.

At my insistence, we actually 'killed' Flemeth, though she shot me a wink before the fight when I had bowed my head to her so she was positive that I knew she'd survive.

So now we had the documents for the Landsmeet, a third Warden and Marics Blade; Flemeths Grimoire was in Morrigans hands, and she was a bit more relaxed.

We had made it back to Redcliff, and Eamon looked like he had swallowed a whole lemon when everyone seemed to trip over themselves to make me feel welcome… his servents liked me better and everyone in our group was acting like I was the Warden not Aedan. I was showing Eamon and Isolde the 'respect' due their station, but it swiftly became obvious to us all that the Arl did _not _like me.

Our march to Denerim was quite dull… for the most part. As the one we were putting forth as king, Alistair was forced to ride a horse on our trek. He had been given a Male Amaranthine Charger– black in color with green eyes and had the arrogance of a Stallion… thankfully the horse, named Charger, had taken an instant liking to both Alistair and myself.

Teagan had insisted that I also be given a Mount since I was of 'Noble lineage', so Master Dennet found me a beautiful Albino Mare… an Imperial Warmblood he told me. The mare hadn't even allowed anyone near her other than Dennet since he got her last year, so when we were in the Stables to get me a mount and she nickered and allowed me to pet her… he'd been stunned.

Imperial Warmbloods were imposing horses, and like Mabari made life-long attachments. They usually were reserved for royalty or nobility since they were descended from the height of the Tevinter Imperium; hence the name. Arl Eamons horse master had acquired her in hopes that she might take a liking to one of the Arls Family. She was only just old enough to have a rider, and hadn't responded well to the name they'd chosen for her; Grace.

It had startled me when I _felt_ her. This beautiful horse had a massive dislike for Isolde, whom they had been trying to get her to accept, and when I had gotten close to her she had begun attempting to get free to come to me.

I wasn't sure why I had whispered the one word that came to mind when I saw her, but it had calmed her… 'Storm'. Storm and Charger got along famously, and I admit to finding it ironic that we had black and white steeds that only seemed to like us and the horse master.

Isolde had been bitter that 'Grace' had chosen me, so I handed over 10 golden coins to master Dennet in compensation. Once a Warmblood like Storm chose someone, there was no going back.

Eamon kept making snide remarks about Alistair and I sharing a tent, and about 3 days before we reached Denerim, I snapped.

"Your Grace, while it truly is none of your business _who_ his Majesty takes as a mistress, if it will help to ease your mind, why don't we take a vote?" my words had caused a commotion among the guards and my group. Alistair looked ready to throttle Eamon and Aedan looked ready to pull his sword.

"What do you mean, my lady?" Eamon sneered. "All of you who think Eamon should mind his own business on this matter raise your hands!"

A great deal of hands rose to the air, including those who were part of the Arls group. "Okay! Now, keep your hand up if you think Alistair having a Mistress is perfectly fine,"

Even those in my group kept their hands raised, knowing the double meaning in my words meaning I was saying that I was okay if Alistair took another lover.

"Now that that is settled, My Lord, I do believe I promised Alistair that I would make Pizza for supper," I turned on my heel, and strode away.

I made a pizza buffet, so there was enough for everyone. Buffalo chicken, BBQ and onion, Supreme, Meat, Veggie; there were so many pizzas that we even had left overs. I could see that the Arl and his family all loved the Pizza… even if Eamon and Isolde wouldn't say so, Teagan had raved about it and Connor had gone out of his way to thank me. I had showed him how to guard his mind better against Demons while we traveled, teaching him meditation techniques and the Templar that the Circle had sent with us even joined in with his teaching much to the shock of many. Wynne had made a point to make him her apprentice while we traveled to Denerim and I knew that it would greatly improve his life in the Circle when others heard he learned from Wynne for a while.

As expected, Denerim was much better this second time around, since we had helped the guard and such last time. I sought out Gorim to let him know that Sereda was safe enough with the Legion and had been officially re-added to the memories. He was glad to know and told me he'd give my group a discount on anything we bought. He wouldn't be dissuaded.

Aedan had taken the Drake and Dragon hide/scales to Wade for new Armor for him, Lelianna, and Alistair – I had flat out refused, saying I liked my earth clothes way too much.

Storm and Charger were stabled in the Denerim stables, and I have _never_ seen a man so in awed as that horse master was to see an Albino Imperial Warmblood, he was practically trying to pay _me_ for the 'privilege' of taking care of my girl. I had told him that as long as she was well taken care of I would be happy enough to leave her in his care… he swore Storm would be the best cared for horse in his stable.

We had finished the Chantry board missions – other than the one for the Sexton that was in the Alienage – so we turned those ones in and _gave_ the documents from the Temple of Sacred Ashes to the sister in charge of acquisitions… she really tried to pay but not even Zev grabbed the bag when offered though I could see he wanted to.

We sought out Ignacio in the Tavern to report the fulfilment of the contracts and to get the 'kidnapped kid' mission. By the time all the Armor was ready at Wades, Anoras serving maid was at Eamons Denerim estate… said estate was as small as advertised for the most part. There were enough rooms that – minus the one reserved for Anora and Eamons – there was enough for two to a room.

Ash with Aedan and Lelianna, Fen with Alistair and I, Sten and Zev in a two bed, Wynne and Morrigan in a two bed, Shale took to the entry room so anyone who came by could see her, Oghren took to sleeping wherever he fell over and I had spread the word to the servants to just step around him… said servants were happy enough not to have to move the stinky heavy dwarf even if he had been assigned to bunk with Eadrek. Natia had the room between Aedans and mine, and I snarled at anyone who suggested she bunk with someone.

We had agreed to 'rescue' Anora. Aedan, Zev, Leli and Wynne left for that with everything I told them. I did tell Aedan to surrender to Ser Cauthrien and that I personally would come to get him from Fort Drakon with Ash, Fen, and Alistair.

* * *

As expected, Anora came back with Zev, Leli and Wynne; all of whom were pissed to hell and gone at the Dowager Queen.

Alistair and I had been having a debate with the Arl of Redcliff as to who Alistair should marry. I had Alistair convince him he would _try_ to make it work with Anora. I knew that the minute Alistair beheaded Loghain in the Landsmeet Anora would refuse to wed him and had told Alistair this which is the only reason he agreed to go along with the farce… Aedan had already told me that Alistair would be allowed to give Loghain the final blow at my request.

I told Anora we would support her in the Landsmeet if she married Alistair and that yes I was Alistairs Mistress and no I would not be stepping aside for her. She didn't like me much but agreed to the terms.

I took Alistair and the two Mabari and we headed to the Fort. Alistair acted as the Mabari trainer like in the game, with me as his Elven servant to carry the bags and such. I'd told Fen and Ash to heed Alistair here or we'd have to fight people who were just following orders… and indeed, Ash looked sad but Fen just nodded.

Both hounds flanked Alistair, looking proud and battle ready as I pretended to struggle while carrying two large packs. They were empty but I had used magic to make them look full.

One of the two guards rushed forward to 'help' me so I used my magic to fill one of the packs with Mabari armor and kadis paints. The poor guard almost toppled from the weight but looked pleased that he could help the 'pretty elf'. I almost snorted. Obviously the standard of beauty was different here, but I knew I looked rather plain and I knew I was big in the gut… maybe it was my huge chest that made the guy call me pretty?

Regardless, the captain soon waved us through and I took the pack back from the guard once more, giving him a smile and a kiss on the cheek in thanks for his 'help'. He looked so pleased when he turned to his co-worker.

When we made it into the main chamber, I pitted the two guards against each other over the sergeant and managed to _recruit_ said sergeant to our cause rather than make her feel bad about being stationed indoors for that last 6 months. I told her she could lead our human troops during the battle and she made her way to Arl Eamons estate.

Getting to Aedan was easy after that. I divested myself of the two empty sacks in the Kennels and entered the dungeon on my own while Alistair distracted the Hound Master.

The guard looked at me. "You there… what are you doing here?"

"I… I was sent to… sent to _assist_ you, Ser… I was told you'd earned a… reward," I made my tone fearful, and my demeanor was timid. The guard sneered and gave me a once over.

"Well… guess it innit _so_ bad watching over this traitor, then, if the Captains gonna send me gifts like this," the guard said, coming closer to me. I saw Aedans disgust through the bars of his Cell.

The moment the guard reached out and touched my right breast, I had the hilt of a dagger slamming into the back of his skull. He dropped like a sack of rocks. I sniffed and unlocked Aedans cell. He came out wearing only his small-clothes and I pointed to a chest near the door. "I do believe your affects are in there."

Aedan raised a single eyebrow before walking over to the chest. Once he was armored I made it look like he was wearing the guards' armor, helm and all.

Walking out we picked up Alistair and the hounds, the Kennel master had been knocked out and the Mabari in the room didn't even bark when they glanced at me. We left, telling the guards at the front that the Hound master didn't like the two hounds we brought but kept the equipment and Aedan said he was told to escort us out.

No deaths, no blood shed… we were in and out in less than an hour and half.

Getting back to Arl Eamons estate, I had filled in Aedan on _everything_ that had happened. Anora agreeing to 'marry' Alistair had gone over about as well as I'd thought. Aedan had scolded me until he was informed of the full plan… then he laughed and told Alistair 'good luck'.

Anora had confined herself in her room, the servants refused to treat her like a queen either. I seemed to endear myself to the 'little people' everywhere I went, and having heard what she'd done to Aedan – who always called me his sister – had made it so she had enraged them.

She was more treated like a reluctant guest, much to her embarrassment. Eamon had tried to 'fix' it but nothing he said seemed to work.

That night, I showed the cooks how to make pesto chicken pasta with white sauce – I had to show them how to make the sauce and pesto from scratch, but the noodles were already something they could make.

I sang at dinner; Cynics and Critics by Icon for Hire

_We're not cynics, we just don't believe a word you say_

_We're not critics, we just hate it all anyway_

_If you're happy and you know it clap your hands like this_

_Cause the rest of us are wondering what on earth we missed_

_If you're happy and you know it stomp your feet real loud_

_The rest of us could use some cheering up right now_

I had Leli singing the chorus with me from the start, and I was laughing when I saw Anoras face scrunch in disgust.

The next day, my birthday, 14th Guardian 31 Dragon, Alistair had recruited Wynne and Lelianna to help make me a cake. When it came time for gifts I was stunned to even get anything; as I said, I had always been forgotten.

Aedan had given me a Ring with the Highever crest that was slipped onto my _right_ ring finger, Leli gave me a Bow and Arrow charm for my new charm bracelet, Morrigan had given me earrings that looked like wings made of silver, Wynne gave me a book – yes, one of _those_ books – Zev gave me a dagger made of White Steel telling me he'd gotten it from a contact back in Denerim, Oghren even gave me a flask full of his own 'home-brew'… and then there was Alistair.

He had given me a charm like Leli had, but the one he gave me was a heart made of Volcanic Aurum (meaning it was gold in color) with a small diamond embedded on it, that had a date etched into it: 28 Justinian, 9:30 Dragon… it was our wedding date. I had thrown myself into his arms so fast I had essentially tackled him. He told me that he'd had it made when Wade made the dragon Charm Bracelet and he'd held onto it for my birthday. I showed him my appreciation several ways that night.

* * *

It was the next morning when she gave us the information about the Alienage, and Zev was furious when I told our group exactly what was happening.


	17. Meet and Greet

_Chapter sixteen_

_Meet and Greet_

We entered the Alienage, and by unanimous agreement, I was at the lead. They knew that these elves would be quite distrustful of any new humans right now. Our group, led by what _appeared_ to be a Dalish Elf, would be much better received.

Shianni greeted me without too much hostility, though she was still distressed as she told us what happened. I was more than pleased to learn that Aedan had released Soris and most of the others from the Arl of Denerims estate… and gave him a giant sized hug when I heard he killed Vaughn Kendalls. Shianni also gave him a hug for that. Apparently her cousin, Darrian Tabris, hadn't been able to infiltrate the Estate to save anyone… and Soris was caught as a result.

Darrian came over and shook Aedans hand. Unlike in the game, it wasn't Shianni that had been raped and tortured… it was Darrians fiancée, and she didn't survive to be rescued. Soris had managed to get the other girls out, hence Shianni, before getting caught and jailed, but poor Darrian felt like he'd failed his bride.

I had decided to drag him along with us while we rescued the elves from the slavers. Darrian was more than happy to help us kill the Tevinter slavers in front of the hut they were using so we could free the ones in there.

When we moved on to the warehouse, he explained more about the culture of the Alienage to us. We found the chantry board item before slaughtering every slaver in the small courtyard behind the building.

I didn't even let the female elven slaver talk before embedding a throwing star in her throat. And the head slaver? He lasted less time when Alistair used his smite on him. I didn't let the fucker try to deal, and I could tell Zevran approved. It was actually a good thing Alistair used his smite while I was in the Area of Effect, because it allowed us to learn I was immune to Templar abilities… even if Alistair kept apologizing.

Getting back to the Alienage, we refused any sort of 'reward' for the rescues. That wasn't why we'd done it, after all.

It was finally time for the Landsmeet. Aedan had pulled out the papers from the royal Arms Chest at Ostagar, the slavers deal paperwork, and shouted at Loghain about Howe being allowed to torture nobles.

Aedan battled Loghain when the Landsmeet voted in our favor.

"Wait! Don't kill him. We need all the Wardens we can get," Riordan tried hard to convince Aedan to spare Loghain for the Wardens, but I simply nodded at Alistair who stepped forward and sliced Loghains head clean from his shoulders while Aedan smirked and shrugged at Riordan.

As predicted, Anora then refused to marry Alistair who was deemed King. Aedan then 'petitioned' the king for my adoption, which was amazingly approved by the entire Landsmeet upon hearing I was a widowed noble and orphan to boot… _After_ Teagan confirmed it. They didn't like that I was an Elf, but hearing Teagan and even Eamon confirm 'lord cousland's words… no one contested it.

But now…

* * *

"What do you _mean_ one of us has to sleep with Morrigan?!" Aedan shouted. I had silenced the room and the only ones here were Alistair, Aedan, Morrigan, Lelianna and I. we were in Redcliff now, and I knew that I was gonna be scolded by Aedan when he finally pieced together that I _knew_ Redcliff wasn't the target. I planned to tell him that we had to defend Redcliff because it would again be a central point in a few years and if we didn't… well.

"Exactly that, dear brother. I refuse to have either of you dead killing the Archdemon, so one of you is gonna sleep with her. I know how this whole 'untainted old god will be the child' thing sounds, but trust me… it's worth it. Not only that, the child will be fine. Morrigan will be a wonderful mother, and she really _won't_ try to use him against y'all." Morrigan looked at me startled.

"You already know the gender of the child?"

"And his name… the child will be a boy because _Urthemiel_, old god of Beauty and Archdemon of the 5th Blight, is male. I know you plan to name your son Kieran and he will be… amazing, Morrigan."

Alistair sighed. "Which of us would _you_ choose to… do this?"

"Doesn't matter; Kieran will look, act and grow the same. I'll meet him at the same time, so on." Morrigan looked calculating, but Aedan and Lelianna entered a whispered discussion and Alistair looked thoughtful.

"I'll do it," Alistair said, interrupting Aedans conversation with Lelianna. Aedan lifted one black eyebrow and said, "Are you sure, Alistair?"

"Yeah. I trust Ara. If she says this will turn out okay, then it will. Come on Morrigan…"

I led Aedan and Lelianna from the room, I had already offered Morrigan use of my bed since she shared a room with Wynne and my room was enchanted already, so really this worked out fine. We had the same sleeping Arrangements as in Denerim due to influx of people at the Castle.

"You're going to let them do that in _your_ bed?" Aedan asked. "Aedan, sweetie… I'd _join_ them if Morrigan would have allowed it. I don't mind it," I shrugged. "Besides, my room already has the enchantment for sound and even if it were you doing it, it still would have been my bed. I offered it to Morrigan for this express purpose… worst case scenario, I use magic to clean it all up."

He shook his head while I followed them to their room. Aedan and I spoke at length about what would happen in Denerim, including Riordan going 'suicide by dragon' and causing Natia, Alistair or Aedan to kill Urthemiel to end the blight… hence why I had pushed for someone to sleep with Morrigan.

When it was done, Alistair cuddled with me. "I… I always wanted a family, you know. But I swore to myself that I'd never father a bastard; never subject a child to what I was put through…"

"Alistair, my love, your son will grow up loved. You'll meet him one day, you know. And I swear to you, no one will know unless _you_ tell them. Think of it this way, okay? Think of Kieran in the fact that he is also my step-son in that case. You know I love children, you know I _want_ more kids – yours especially, love – and if I so much as thought Morrigan would hurt him in any way, I'd take him in myself. He is _ours_ as much as hers and she will be better than her own mother was in raising him. I swear to you, Alistair, Kieran will grow up a fine young man," my words had the desired effect; Alistair was calmer, more sure that he made the right choice.

"You… really want to have my kids one day?" he asked softly. "Oh Alistair, of _course_ I want to! Honestly, I'd love to get a start now, but our child wouldn't be welcomed at court just yet… I'm thinking when we have more answers to what I am… when we can announce that I'm your _wife_ and not just your Mistress… that would be the time to have a baby," he nodded and leaned forward, his mouth capturing mine.

I knew he had just been with Morrigan, but I didn't care. I knew she was clean; she hadn't been with anyone in our almost-year together, and Wynne was our 'physician' for the whole trip so if Morrigan had anything almost a year ago, she certainly didn't now.

"Alistair…" I panted, and pushed him onto his back, straddling him. Surprise flashed across his face. "Are you sure…"

I kissed him again, cutting off the rest of his words while I used magic to strip us of our clothes.

He groaned and held me tightly against his chest, rolling us so he was on top of me.

"If we're doing this tonight, we're doing it in a way that I can show you just how much I love you," he growled, causing me to whimper in pleasure as he nipped at my throat.

He lined himself up with my entrance, and slowly pressed until he was inside me up to the hilt. He was tender and sweet as he moved his hips; his left arm holding his weight while his right hand tweaked my nipples and slid along my body.

"Alistair… yes," I hissed as his finger grazed over my sensitive clit, but didn't stop to play with it. Instead, he inserted two of his fingers into me alongside his hard cock, allowing his thumb to rest gently on my nub.

My hips bucked at the sensation, and I begged him with both my words and my body to be rougher, faster… he leaned forward and nipped at my neck again, causing a groan from me.

"Please, Alistair, please… please, I need…" his thumb pressed harder into my clit and my hips jerked again as he finally used his thumb to circle me. I had one hand resting on his chest, the other on his hip as his hand twisted and he curled his fingers in me.

I cried out as the sensation caused me to peak. I saw him bite his lips as he watched my spasms with hooded eyes, listened to my pleas with a darkened expression on his face.

Only when I came down from my first orgasm did he remove his two fingers and bring them to his lips. I whimpered as I watched him suck them into his mouth, tasting me as he made love to me.

I growled and brought my right leg up, not stopping at his hips, but rather using my flexibility to make it rest on his shoulder. He moaned my name and gave a hard thrust, hitting my cervix and causing a whimper from me.

"Yes! I love it when you're… rough with me, my love," I gasped, causing him to give another hard thrust.

I moaned as he sped up, and leaned his mouth down to suck on a nipple, forcing my leg to come down from his shoulder.

I pushed him off me, startling him until I turned around and backed myself onto his hard length once more. It was like reverse cowgirl, but he was on his knees not his back. His hips thrust as his arms came around me, one on my breast, the other traveling down to drive me wild once more.

"Ara… I love you, my wife…"

I whimpered at his words and clenched my inner walls around him; he bit into my shoulder from behind as he growled in pleasure.

I moaned and fell forward as his teeth released me, shoving myself back at him as he took me. He groaned my name, his thrusts coming faster and harder… and I knew he was getting close.

"Alistair!" I shouted as I felt him tense when he gripped my hips and pulled me to him as he filled me. My body shook with its own orgasm and I was gasping in pleasure.

We snuggled and whispered to each other for a while… even adding another round before we finally fell asleep.

* * *

The Battle of Denerim; a battle that would have songs written about it. The gates had of course been breached by the time we arrived, but the Darkspawn there were weak and easily dispatched.

Riordan told Aedan who he suggested taking; Natia, Alistair and no more than 3 others. I snorted, catching everyone's attention. Sten nodded to me and Aedan looked questioning.

"You have a better plan?" Eamon sneered.

"Of course; Aedan, Alistair, myself, Wynne, Lelianna and Ash will make our way to Fort Drakon. Riordan, find a way to bring that fucker down. _In War, Victory, In Peace, Vigilance, In Death, Sacrifice._ Do what you must, commander. Sten, you will lead the troops here at the gate, Oghren you will be second in command. Both of you have experience leading troops into battle, use it! If need be, split yourselves into two groups… Sten, I entrust Fen with you and if you do split the groups I want Morrigan in your group. Oghren can have Natia and Zev since they can all move through a group and hardly be seen and still take down enough fuckers to make a difference. Eamon… just don't die," I made sure to sound exasperated at the last sentence, causing snickers and Eamon looked offended.

Riordan understood exactly what I meant and nodded, "In Death, Sacrifice. I'll do what I can." He turned and headed off.

"Aedan, our group needs to clear the Market District then the Alienage before moving to Fort Drakon. We need to kill the two generals or they _will_ attack us when we get to the Archdemon. I want the Humans and Dwarves to head out to the Market, Elves and mages to the Alienage. Golems split up Shale! I want half with Market and Half with Alienage. As soon as your areas are cleared, I want patrols set for roamers before sending a good chunk of troops to the Fort. If anyone gets tainted and makes it to the end, I want them to be 'quarantined' in a safe place until we can perform a joining! You are all here today to fight the Blight, and Maker willing we _will_ end this! Do I make myself clear?" I had raised my voice, noticing that anyone who could was listening to my instructions.

"Ser, yes Ser!" I heard echoed through the ranks. "That's what I like to hear! You have your assignments, head out!"

Our group started out and Aedan was smirking at me. "What?" I asked.

"I thought you _took_ orders. In fact I believe you said you didn't _give_ orders either," he looked so damn amused.

"Aedan, every rule that has ever existed has had at least one exception. This is likely why we have a Bastard King, a displaced Noble, a Fae Seer, a Golem, a Qunari, an Enchanter, an Apostate, an Assassin, a Bard, a Dwarven General, a Castles, and TWO Mabari war hounds as the front runners to end the fifth blight…"

The group reflected on that… "Fair enough." Was all Aedan said.

The Market District was as bad as I feared; 10 fucking Ogres.

"I thought you said a general!" Aedan shouted as we fought our way to the main event.

"I never once said it would be _easy_ to get to said general, Aedan. What did you assume it was ONLY a general?"

The silence from him said it all. I managed to take dawn one Ogre before being turned into a ragdoll again… this time the Chantry wall broke my fall, though I caught a glimpse of Shale killing the damn Ogre.

I knew I had less broken ones this time… I'd had enough time to throw wards up while I was airborne that I only had a broken arm. I chugged a healing potion and focused my magic on making it work for my arm.

By the time I was able to re-join the Melee, the only thing our group had left was the General itself. This General was a Hurlock Sword and Shield type, and was stronger than I thought possible; flinging Aedan back with his shield…

I pulled out 3 Daggers and took aim, waiting for just the right moment before flinging them at the ugly bastard. One pierced the Hurlocks left eye, another digging into its neck, and the third in its shield arm. I wasn't sure how those first two didn't outright kill it, but Aedan was swift enough with his Daggers as soon as the Hurlock dropped its shield.

The Alienage was worse, if you can believe it… this General wasn't like the Emissary in game. No, it was an _Ogre Emissary_. I let out a string of southern U.S curses from earth, earning an amused glance from Lelianna, a snort from Alistair, and the attention of said Ogre.

"You wanna dance, Goliath? Let's dance!" I shouted and promptly showed my Latina roots by going after the ogre in the same fashion a Latina might go after a no-good cheatin _culus_… (That means asshole in Latin… well it means Anus).

I took off my slip on ballet flat and charged the Ogre like it had done me wrong. I knew I looked fucking crazy… even the Darkspawn around us stopped to stare as I ran half bare-foot headlong at an Ogre Emissary.

It gave enough of a distraction, that most of the Darkspawn were killed by Dalish who had not once moved their attentions away from their fights. This also meant that no one was expecting me to veer left at the last moment so the Ogre got a chest full of arrows.

Using magic I cleaned my foot before putting my shoe back on. This was, in fact, pretty much how any fight we came across on our way to the fort. I will admit to crying as I watched Riordan plummet from the sky just as we reached the fort entrance, causing Alistair and Aedan each to wince and Aedan said, "In death…"

"Sacrifice; let's go kill this bitch," I growled, feeling my back skin ripple as I suppressed the urge to fly right to the roof. I may have healed my ribs, but they still felt sore and bruised from my little… ogre assisted flight.

Alistair raised an eyebrow when he saw my skin ripple, but didn't comment.


	18. Fall of a God

_Chapter Seventeen_

_Fall of a God_

23 floors; that's how many floors Fort Drakon _actually_ had. I mean, it makes more sense than 3 from the game, seeing as it's the tallest building in Denerim.

I was getting tired by the time we hit floor 20, but I knew we couldn't slow our pace. When we reached the last floor, just before the doors to the roof, I yanked a six-pack of mountain dew from my bag, handing one to each person.

"Don't bitch, just drink. We _need_ the caffeine and energy, and this will help." Aedan shut his mouth as everyone began drinking. I smirked at the chorus of burps as I downed 2 of the damn things.

Aedan gave me a look, but I rushed forward to continue the fight.

The roof was covered in Darkspawn; I merely nodded Wynne, Leliana and Aedan to Trebuchets while Alistair, Ash and I charged to the Archdemon. I saw our forces spill onto the roof behind us.

I was _really_ glad we had Golems, because they attracted the Darkspawn like moths to flame, giving other forces a chance to kill them without risking too much.

I couldn't do what I had to the High Dragon at the Temple, because I wasn't about to expose my wings to potential long-term foes. Instead, I used my throwing stars, kunai blades, and daggers to slice the dragons' flanks and rip its 'good' wing. I rolled to the left as I saw his leg rear up and his tail come rushing to me.

I wasn't quite fast enough and got hit in my right leg with the spiky part of Urthemiels tail. "Fuck! Look, you overgrown lizard! I plan to plant this shiny piece in your fucking eye!" I shouted as I got up pulling out a rainbow dagger.

As expected, my shouting caught the Demons attention. I gave a maniacal laugh as I rushed forward fast enough to _climb_ Urthemiels leg. I pulled a second dagger to match the first and used them to scale the dragon. I knew I couldn't have the killing blow, but stabbing the eyes wouldn't kill it…

In hindsight, blinding the large angry dragon was… maybe not my best plan. I was thrown off, landing on top of Alistair and heard my left arm snap beneath me. I snarled, and shot back up, though I heard Alistair yelling to me, asking if I was okay.

I ripped the hem off my shirt, making a sling as I ran once more to the dragon I had pissed off.

"Oi! Over here lizard! Can't catch me!" I shouted. It became obvious to everyone that my main goal was to distract the fucking thing so that a Warden could get a kill shot.

I noticed Aedan pull out his family sword and rush Urthemiel. The dragon had lowered its head to try and bite at me.

I kept shouting as Aedan ran, lifting his weapon to make the kill shot. Alistair was trying to move me away, but I stood firm.

When the dragons jaw was no more than an inch from my face, it froze… then roared in pain.

It raised back but was completely decapitated. I worked my magic quick, knowing it was important to preserve as much of the dragons blood as possible.

Wynne had come over to tend to my wounds so the bottles levitating their way over to the dragon were… easily explained. I placed spells to keep the blood fresh as I had at the Temple.

I was… startled at just how much Wynne healing me freaking hurt, but I blocked it out to focus on dragon blood. Where a human body had a gallon and half of blood, apparently an old god dragon had 9 gallons of blood. I saved only a cup into my bag… and I wasn't quite sure why.

"Why… why is there a bunch of large flasks of blood?" I heard Greagoir ask.

I whirled around. "The Grey Wardens need it, Knight-Commander. I can guarantee that the First Warden will be sending someone to pick up these jars. Can I have someone help me move it to the Castle?" I asked looking at the 18 half-gallon jars of red-black blood.

Greagoir let out a loud whistle and several Templars cam marching over.

"Want to tell me what the Wardens do with the blood?" Greagoir asked me as the blood was carted off.

"I… don't exactly know _how_ they do what they do with it… but I could be assassinated for revealing what it's for. Please don't ask again," I knew my face showed just how tired I was.

The Knight-commander looked alarmed, "They keep it _that_ secret?"

"Only the higher officials really know what it's for. I know, because I have some… unusual circumstances. If the First Warden finds out that I know… I would be conscripted. And when something happens, they will lock me away. Just… let's drop the conversation?"

Greagoir nodded as Alistair placed his arm around my waist to help me down the fort. I saw Aedan motion Shale over, and talk to her for a moment… before I passed out.

* * *

"Good Morning, my love," I heard, and groaned. "Come on, love, we have a celebration to attend! Fergus has been found, Aedans been named Hero of Ferelden… you have a title too, love."

I shot up, "What the hell title do I have?" Alistair grinned.

"Don't look at me. Aedan convinced the Landsmeet to grant you the title after your 'heroic act' of distracting an Archdemon after blinding it! Aedan may have killed it, but he has everyone convinced it would have never happened without you," Alistair was wearing his brothers Ceremonial Armor which had been taken from the void-bag. It… suited him. It was gold, like the kings armor from Ostagar, but it was fancier. He looked like a decorated War Hero.

"Love?" he asked with a smirk, making me realize I was staring.

"Ahem… that does not answer the question, Alistair. What. Title?"

I was only just realizing we were in the Kings Suite, back in the palace. This was going to be so much fun.

"Chancellor of Ferelden."

"Fuck! So I'm essentially your regent or seneschal? How did the assembly allow this, Alistair? I look like an Elf! And it was supposed to be Aedan… until about 34 or 37 Dragon then it was supposed to be Eamon…" I was rambling, I knew that, but I was freaked out.

That's when something else hit me. I was in the Kings Suite… I was in the royal bedchamber… this means literally everyone would know that the new 'Lady Cousland' was Alistairs Mistress because servants talk.

"Alistair, how did I end up in your bedroom?"

"What? Oh, Shale carried you to the palace, but I brought you here. Aedan said that there was really no point keeping the fact that you and I are together a secret since it would get out within the month anyway. Besides, I… found I was unable to sleep after yesterday's battle while you were hurt. I wanted you where I could keep an eye on you. As for the whole 'Chancellor' thing, blame Aedan. Apparently, he's been talking with everyone who is part of the Landsmeet and pushing them to name you instead of him. He kept telling them how you heroically stood in front of the Archdemon and kept it from eating me while he took its head. I suppose it helped that you were already adopted by a Teyrns family. Regardless, it's just a title."

"… Bullshit. The Chancellor of Ferelden has their own crest, Alistair; a Mabari on top of a hand. A Chancellor is typically considered to be the second-most-powerful position in the kingdom alongside the Regent. I'm gonna kill my brother… no, wait; I'll just maim him since he's still needed," I muttered the last part darkly. I was actually planning it when Alistair spoiled my fun.

"No you won't. You love him too much, and you know it." He kissed me as he sat on the side of the bed.

"Fine! Let me get dressed and we can go to this damn party."

He chuckled as I got up. Using magic, I created a golden off-shoulder ball gown that flared at my hips. The skirt was poofy and was made of dozens of layers of sheer gold fabric; the hem had 2 inch embroidered decorations that looked like lions in the style of the Theirin family crest. The bodice of the gown was also embroidered in dazzling swirling designs that ended at the waist. The back was lace-up. I kept my Amethyst dragon jewelry along with my charm bracelet – someone had added a purple dragon charm. My hair was pulled back at the sides and clipped in the back, though I kept one strand free on the right side of my face. My makeup was golds and browns and I allowed all my tattoos to show and had my nails painted in gold too. My shoes – though you couldn't see them – were brown wedges.

Alistair sucked in a breath. "Makers breath. If we didn't have somewhere to be right now…"

I chuckled and held out my arm. "Shall we?"

Alistair groaned but placed my hand in the crook of his elbow. We drew many looks on our way, and I saw several pointed gestures toward my dress.

"Announcing His Majesty King Alistair Theirin, escorting Lady Arvaala Cousland, Chancellor of Ferelden!"

Many people glanced our way and I heard whispers of my dress, my name, and my relation to the king and the Couslands.

"So… you're my new sister?" I heard a deep voice to my right and turned.

Fergus was… hot. I didn't actually expect to find him attractive. He was 6'1 same as Alistair, causing my height envy to flare up. Fergus had midnight colored hair that was cut short, storm grey eyes that were haunted but still playful, and skin that was tanned enough to show his jaunts in the sun.

"Fergus, I take it? A pleasure to finally meet you, I'm Ara." I stretched out my hand for him to shake, but when he grabbed it he pulled me close.

"I hear I have you to thank for my brothers' life. From what he tells me, you've been vital in the fight against the blight. Welcome to the family, Chancellor."

I gave an undignified snort. "If you've been talking to _any_ of our friends then you know I hate titles, my _lord_."

"Make you deal? Call me Fergus, and I'll drop the title," he smirked playfully.

"Deal!" I laughed. Fergus turned to Alistair and gave a bow, "Your Majesty."

I giggled as Alistair made a face and told Fergus in a whispered voice, "You know she and I are married. I _know_ Aedan told you… drop the title unless we're in a formal setting. This is not formal."

"Understood, Sir," I covered my mouth to keep from laughing loudly as Alistair stuck his tongue out at me and Fergus gave me a wink.

"You know, I think we'll get along just fine, brother," I said as he offered his hand for a dance.

"I warn you, I don't know any Ferelden Dances. Now if you want the Two-Step or the Tango…"

"I'm afraid I've never heard of those. Just follow my lead," Fergus grinned.

I giggled as we made our way around the floor, though I only hardly managed not to step on his toes – I think my having ballroom dance experience helped.

"So, I've been told you are… unique." Fergus asked with a soft smile.

"If you mean my wings, I'll be glad to show them to you in a more secluded spot. If you mean my… sight, then all I can say here is that it's good enough to know many things. One day, you will be attacked by bandits, but the person you least expect will save you. I plan to see that person lives over his encounter with your brother…"

"Who would… don't tell me… a Howe?"

"Nathaniel. He's been in the Marches for the last _decade_, he won't believe his father was guilty until he gets a chance to talk to his sister," I shrugged. Fergus sighed. "Well, Aedan said that you're always right, so I will… keep an open mind. That's all I can say for now."

"Yes… our dear brother will kill me if I tell him _that_ before the encounter," I chuckled as Fergus nodded.

"Did they suffer?" Fergus asked suddenly as he twirled me.

"No, Fergus. They died together and swiftly. Oren was asleep and your wife thought it was a nightly check. The two who killed them were swift and didn't like killing defenseless women and children. If it brings you comfort, your brother killed them moments later when they broke into his room."

Fergus nodded. "It… sad to say it _does_ comfort me, knowing they're dead."

The song ended and I gave a curtsy as Fergus bowed.

"Come to the Kings Suite tonight if you wish to see the wings I told you of." He flashed me a grin and a nod before leaving me at the edge of the dancefloor, heading to his brother who was talking with Lelianna.

"Kadan. I plan to return to my people. Our quest here is done, and thus so is my mission for my people. It must be said; you found my sword and gave me a chance to restore my honor. I doubt the Warden would have recruited me without your help… I owe you a debt."

I chuckled. "You helped us too Sten. It's been an honor."

"It has. That one of the bas… a foreigner… would become Kadan to me, unthinkable; yet here we are. Perhaps I shall see you again one day. Until then, may you always find the path you seek."

"Sten… you have a right to know; to prepare. In about 6 years, the current Arishok will be killed in single-combat duel and you will be elected the new Arishok, it's not something you can prevent since… I will be among the group he attacks. If you must, count that as debt paid. Fight well, my friend," I winked at the moment of disbelief on his face before he nodded. "My non-interference in this battle… I will begin to prepare then, you have my thanks." With that he walked off.

I made the rounds talking with everyone. Apparently I had been out-cold for 3 days, so I missed the coronation and the Landsmeet that named titles, hence why the party was now instead of then.

When I got back to Alistair, he was talking to Aedan who had been named Teyrn of Gwaren, much to my amusement.

"So… the only two Teyrns in Ferelden are both called Lord Cousland. How amusing," I giggled.

Alistair barked a laugh and so did a few of the nobles around us.

"Don't forget, little sister, that I'm also apparently Arl of Amaranthine… any way I can stick that on someone else?"

"Not for at least 6 months. Standard of operations and all," I winked. "Damn… who can I foist it on after that?"

I pointed to a pretty female dwarf, "Natia Brosca, future Commander of the Grey in Ferelden."

Natia looked at me wide-eyed. "But Aedan is…"

"In a few months, Aedan will need to leave Amaranthine to take care of Gwaren, dear. With Alistair being King, that leaves you as the Senior Ferelden Officer. Don't let the Orlesian's take over, Mmmh-kay?" she was stunned but nodded.

"Alistair, my love, I'd… could we… dance?" I was nervous since I knew that he would be embarrassed but I was unsure what his answer would be.

He blushed but held his hand out, "My Lady?"

I knew I was giving him the biggest smile as I took his hand. "So you like to dance?" he asked.

"Well, it's something that's familiar, and it's proven back on earth that holding someone close like this can promote… happiness. I won't go into the science behind it, but hugs are the same way."

"In that case, I'm glad we're dancing. Truth be told, I never really liked it, and couldn't figure out why Eamon deemed it necessary for me to learn before I was shipped off to the monastery…"

"Probably your father."

"Yes, well, at least I advanced in _those_ lessons quickly enough during my Templar training. I was always red and embarrassed about it."

"And now you are holding your wife, dancing at a fancy party," I said giving him a sly grin and keeping my voice low.

He gave me a grin, "I never would have imagined this when we first met. You know I was fascinated by you from the start?"

I laughed, "Is that why you were so disappointed when I said I fell from the fade? You actually wanted to know more about me?" he blushed and nodded. "Exactly. I wasn't sure you caught that… can I kiss you?"

I was startled by the sudden change in topic. "You need never ask, my love. I don't care what anyone else thinks, even if they think I'm simply your mistress."

He flashed me a smile before leaning forward and kissing me, stopping our dance. I heard the whispers break out, but I simply put my arms around his neck, kissing him back.

When he pulled away, he leaned his head against mine. "I'm going to miss you while you're in Kirkwall… or Amaranthine."

I chuckled. "When we met, I knew you'd be king. I just didn't see us being together since I had pointed ears and some extra weight…"

"The only thing that could have stopped us being together was us… not ears, weight, or even a kingdom. I must say, I'm glad you pushed me on our journey. I never would have had the courage to pursue you knowing I was to be King."

We had reached the edge of the dancefloor, and I could tell the party was winding down. "I'm more than glad. Just imagine the day we can tell everyone that you have a Queen. Eamon will have a fit when he learns _where_ and _how_ we got married," I smirked as Alistair laughed again.

Alistair and Aedan gave a 'closing' speech and then it was time for bed. At least I had a month before we headed to Amaranthine for 'Awakening'

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_This marks the end or Origin. Up next - Awakening!


	19. Awakening - Capturing the Vigil

**_AWAKENING_**

_Chapter One_

_Capture the Vigil_

"Mhairi; honor to meet you. You've heard of my brother, Lord Aedan Cousland – Commander of the Grey, Teyrn of Gwaren and Hero of Ferelden. I'm Arvaala Cousland, Chancellor or Ferelden – for now," I extended my hand to the beautiful woman in front of me.

Mhairi was 5'7, short black hair, green-grey eyes, and a soft voice. I remembered that she was from Dragons Peak. Her silver armor had two red painted dragons on either breast and her shield held the Dragons Peak Crest.

It was still amazing to me that I was _living_ in Thedas when only 9 months ago I was back on Earth. I was a Pixie now; something that looked like an elf but with wings and strong magic that didn't really seem to be connected to the fade.

I was 5'3 weighing 250 ish pounds; 18 stone… a good portion of that was in my chest too. My hair reached to my waist and was red enough to be seen from space, my eyes were pale silver that glowed in the sunlight, and my skin was vampire pale.

"An honor to meet you, Lord Commander, Lady Chancellor." I snorted as Aedan laughed.

"No titles. I'm Ara, that's Ser Doofus," I grinned as Mhairi laughed and Aedan looked affronted.

At 21, Aedan had black hair that went down to his shoulders when not pulled back, grey eyes that were reminiscent of a brewing storm and 6 feet of height that made me jealous. He was handsome enough, I suppose.

It only took us a solid week to reach Vigils' Keep. And yes, it was overrun. Aedan gave me a look for not warning him, but I gave him a cheeky grin as we fought.

Anders… sweet, innocent Anders, was the only survivor of his group. He was 5'8, with his blond shoulder-length hair tied back, a gold earring, brown eyes and a strong jaw covered in tan-gold stubble. He was quite cute, but honestly, after romancing Fenris I hadn't gone back to Anders in Dragon Age 2.

He was frying a Hurlock when we got to him, and I giggled as he waved his hands like in the game while turning toward us.

"Er… I didn't do it? Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm not beaten up about them dying, to be perfectly honest. Biff there made the funniest gurgle when he went down."

"Not too fond of them, I take it?" Aedan asked, amused. Mhairi looked disturbed.

"Oh, I know. Most people _enjoy_ being kicked in the head to be woken up each morning. Me? I'm just so picky." I giggled again and Anders gave me a wink.

"You may call me Anders. I'm a Mage, and sadly a wanted Apostate."

"An Apostate… at Vigils Keep?" Mhairi asked looking stunned. She no longer looked at Anders in disgust however, after his mention of being kicked.

"You weren't here when we arrived. I'm quite sure I would have remembered a lovely woman such as yourself," he gave be a mock bow as he flirted, "We were just stopping by on our way back to the tower, actually. Just a short rest, they said… now they're dead. Shame."

"Templars who abuse their charges deserve no less," I shrugged. Anders grinned at me.

"Well, tell you what, I'll help you and we can discuss what comes later…once all the bastards are put down, yes?"

"We'd love you to join us, Anders. Oh, I think I saw a cat around here… if we find it, do you think you could make sure it's okay?" I smirked as Aedan realized what I was doing.

"A cat? Of course! Of I do hope, the cat will be okay," I saw him glancing around.

"Well, Darkspawn tend to go for people, not animals, so I'm sure the fur ball is safe from that… I just worry that it had its tail stepped on or something." He seemed to relax and off we went.

"Mhairi… if my intel is correct," Aedan snorted, "Then Oghren should be around here somewhere… did you happen to meet a surly red-haired dwarf who always seems to be drunk?"

"Him… yes, he was here when I left. I don't like him much though."

"Then we should find him soon. He survived the blight, no way is this gonna kill him," I sighed.

True to form, we found him after saving 5 survivors, sending them out the front to be treated by the officer we had out there.

4'8 with a beard longer than my forearm, Oghren had red hair, pale skin, and green eyes. The dwarf was _always_ drunk, but he was good in a fight… which is where we found him.

He saw us and blinked for a moment. "Aha! There you are. When these darkspawn showed up I thought, 'just you wait until the new commander gets here and you'll all be spitting teeth out your arses!' Followed the screaming and sure enough, here ya are. Good on you," I snorted. "Doubting your eyes, heh? I get like that after the fifth bottle or so. Came here thinking I might try my hand at becoming a bona fide Grey Warden."

"I can't believe the wardens didn't kick him out," Mhairi muttered.

"Heh hey! If it isn't the recruit with the great rack," Oghren said leaning against the bannister.

"Yes. A prize for the Wardens, I'm sure." Mhairi shot back.

"I know, I know too good to be true, right? Hey… who's the mage? Boyfriend? Should I leave you two alone?" Oghren asked though he directed it at me, not Mhairi.

"Woooow, a dwarf that smells like a brewery. You never see those _anywhere_," Anders snarked causing me to chuckle when Oghren replied, "Heh, a Mage comedian, thought those usually dies young."

"Yes, Oghren, the Mage is totally a boyfriend and you should get lost for the next few hours," I smirked as Anders raised an eyebrow and Aedan snorted again.

"Brother, dear, if you keep doing that, you'll end up with a sore throat."

"Then stop being funny."

"Let's get the keep cleared." Mhairi stated.

"Yes, let's go introduce some Darkspawn arses to my foot. Only polite thing to do," Oghren grinned as I laughed.

* * *

The keep was… easier to clear than in the game, and it wasn't hard at all in the game. Dwarkin with his explosives had cleared the courtyard after we met Anders, and there were more survivors than in game too.

After saving the seneschal and getting back to check on Survivors we heard someone yell, "The King approaches!"

Aedan looked at me and we all headed to the front gate.

"Looks like I missed the party. Too bad, I rather miss the whole darkspawn killing thing."

"King Alistair," Mhairi breathed as she knelt.

Alistair was 6'1, sunny blond hair, green eyes, tan skin from our adventures during the blight, and gold armor fit for his station; but I knew that under that armor was a man who rippled with muscles. I was his secret wife after all. We just couldn't tell anyone yet.

"I'd wanted to come and give the Wardens a formal welcome. I certainly wasn't expecting this," he caught my smirk as I was still knelt before him. He gestured me to stand and continued his words, "What's the situation?"

I hugged him, catching many guards, Anders, Mhairi, and the Templar with him off guard… especially when he hugged me back.

"What Darkspawn remained have fled, Your Majesty. The Grey Wardens who had arrived from Orlais appear to be either dead or missing." Seneschal Varel replied. I took a moment to look at him. Varel was early 50s at latest, but looked like my grandfather had before… my Grandfather had been Military, a trainer even. Varel was 5'10, white hair that was kept neat, grey eyes that spoke of wisdom and hardship, and darkened skin from days in the sun.

"Missing? As in, taken by the darkspawn? Do they even do that?" Alistair asked. I could hear the nerves in his voice so I reached up and grabbed his face, pulling him to look at me.

"Look at me, love. These 'spawn may be different, but we will take care of it."

"And how about you, my love? You weren't badly hurt, I see," he asked in a soft voice.

I snorted. "No, love, I wasn't touched. You know the darkspawn can't hurt me! Just ask the Archdemon," he grinned. "I fell in love with an Indestructible Goddess. I am such a lucky man. You have quite the task ahead of you. Really, I'd love to stay and help, but I'm needed in the Bannorn. You're on your own for the moment." He looked sad that he couldn't stay.

"Hey, what am I; chopped nug liver?" Oghren groused.

"From the smell, that's not a bad guess," Anders smirked, causing Alistair, Aedan and I to laugh. I saw Fen was at Alistairs side so I leaned down and gave him a scratch. I knew Ash was still in Denerim… Fen had gotten her pregnant so there was a litter of Pups on the way.

"Your Majesty, beware! This man is a dangerous criminal," Templar Rylock said. She was nearly as tall as Alistair with black hair done in buns, brown eyes, and… she looked older than the game implied. Early 60s if my guess was right.

"Oh, the dwarf is a bit of an ass, but I wouldn't go that far…" I sniggered.

"She means me," Anders sighed, and I stepped between him and Rylock.

"I'm sorry, Templar, but this man is being conscripted into the Grey Wardens. If you want him you'll have to fight your way out," I glared at her.

"That's… that's right. In front of these witnesses I hereby invoke the Rite of Conscription on the Mage Anders," Aedan said, catching on instantly.

"What? Never!" Rylock cried.

"I believe the Grey Wardens still retain the Rite of Conscription, no? I will allow it," Alistair said coldly, picking up on my severe dislike of Rylock.

"If… if your Majesty feels it is best," She bit out before stalking off.

"Me? A Grey Warden? I guess that will work!" Anders smiled at me.

"Well… if you have everything under control, I will need to take my leave. I hate having you do this love… it would be so much more interesting if you stayed at court," Alistair grinned at me.

"I'm sure the Bannorn could wait just _one_ more night? Stay. I may need your help calming Aedan tonight when he learns who else I wish him to conscript," I worried at my lip.

"Hmm… well it _is_ pretty late. Secure the area, we'll leave at dawn!" he commanded. Aedan looked at me with darkened eyes.

"What's going on? Why would Alistair need to help calm me?"

"Let's all go see… the prisoner that gave your men a hard time before we arrived." I flinched but Aedan, Anders, Alistair, Oghren and Mhairi followed me anyway.

"Nathaniel Howe. Welcome home… I'm having you conscripted to the Wardens," I called out as we entered the jail.

Aedan began to lunge forward but Alistair caught him.

"Ara has never led you astray, Aedan. Think for a minute. If she wants him recruited, then there is a good reason."

"Rendon killed my parents!" Aedan shouted.

"Nathaniel is _not_ to blame. The sins of the father are _not_ the sins of the son! He's been in the Free Marches for about 8 _years_, Aedan. Until he can talk with his sister, he doesn't know the extent of his father's treachery! He thinks you killed his father in cold blood, like you know his father did to Bryce!"

Nathaniel was 6' even, cropped black hair, green eyes…he was 30, I knew that much. He looked stunned at my words. "I… I'm positive I don't know you."

"You may not know me, Nathaniel, but I know you. My name is Arvaala Cousland."

His eyes widened. "The adopted Lady who became Chancellor of the realm. If my father really did as you say, why do you stand up for me?"

I smiled at him. "Maybe I just think you're cute. But really, you are not your father. I know that Delilah will set you straight when we meet with her in the Amaranthine Market. You deserve a chance to clear your family name. I don't like that with nobility the sins of one become the sins of the family."

He nodded. "If I'm… recruited, I can only promise to reserve judgment until I meet with my sister. I can promise no more."

Alistair let go of Aedan who said, "Fine… fine. If he can be civil, then so can I. I'll give him a chance. But step out of line, I'll run you through myself."

"Well, off you all go for the joining. Alistair and I are going to make the most of our night together," I smirked as Aedan made a sound of disgust and stomped off.

I watched as Oghren, Anders, Mhairi and Nathaniel followed after him before turning to Alistair and pulling out a small vial of my blood.

"What is that?" Alistair asked warily.

"We are going to cure your taint. The First Wardens envoy has already come and collected the blood of Urthemiel, and you are a King so they can't just take you if they find out… but there will be a false calling in a few years, and I don't want you feeling the effects. I will inject this direct to your blood stream. Please? It will also help for when we are ready to have kids…I mean, the longer you're tainted the less likely our chances…" yes, I was dangling the carrot.

He groaned and removed one of his gauntlets, holding out his arm. I gave him a big smile and gave him the dose of blood. I didn't tell him that I had cleansed and used the cup of Archdemon blood I had saved because my instincts screamed I would need it. He already had dragon blood in his veins so that wouldn't matter… much.

The Dragon blood had given me a few things. My wings felt stronger, elemental magics came easier, and I could sense my surroundings… I was stronger, faster, and had more stamina.

As the Archdemon was an old god, that meant it also increased my Magic resistance and abilities… and I could _hear_ snippets of thoughts from those around me.

After 'curing' Alistair, he escorted me to the master bedroom; Aedan had given that to me because he was 'raised a gentleman' and refused to have his sister 'sleep anywhere but the best' if he could help it. I tried fighting it but obviously with Alistair's appearance, I lost.


	20. Cats and Grounds-Keepers

_Chapter Two_

_Cats and Grounds-keepers_

(TRIGGER WARNING: SLAVERY AND VIOLENCE)

The next morning, I got up early and began cooking after seeing Alistair off. I sent him with an assortment of cheeses and Fen… he loved the cheese selection. I had to shoo everyone out of the kitchen; that wasn't easy. I didn't want anyone who was in the attack last night working, they needed to heal. I made a large batch of potato, sausage, bacon and eggs with cheese and tortillas; enough for _everyone_.

I then went and found the cat in the courtyard, asking Samuel (the groundskeeper) if he'd seen it. Thankfully, he had, and pointed me in the right direction.

I pulled a small dish and a jar of milk from my bag, luring the kitten to me. He was an orange tabby with the cutest green eyes and dark stripes.

I got to the dining hall just in time for breakfast to be served.

"Anders! I found him; I found the cat!" the man stood swiftly and made his way over to me, causing the guards that Alistair left behind to stiffen before I waved them off.

"Ohhh, look at the cute little kitty! You know, there was a mouser in the tower named Mr. Wiggums. Only company I had when the Templars would lock me up. Miss that beast a lot sometimes… but I can't keep a cat, we fight Darkspawn for a living."

I grinned, "He can stay at the Keep if you're that worried for him…"

"I suppose… well, I'll keep him just for a little while; until I find somewhere safer. Is that okay with you kitty?" the cat meowed and softly purred. "I'll call you… Ser pounce-a-lot! You can stay in my pack. Just for a little while, yes?" he took the cat from my arms, cooing to him and checking him over.

"And… where did you find the cat?" Aedan asked with a smirk. "In the garden with the groundskeeper Samuel."

Nathaniel shot up and rushed out the door. I followed him, much to the annoyance of my guards.

"Samuel? Grounds Keeper Samuel? I'm… overjoyed you stayed on! Please, do you know how my brother died? And my… sister? I was in the Free Marches…"

"Your brother died in the war, but Lady Delilah… you didn't know? She's not dead, son. She married a shop keep in Amaranthine. Don't know which one… poor girl."

"Nathaniel… I told you where Delilah was…" I said. "I know what you said, but… I assumed she was dead, My Lady… with everyone else… I only went along with your plan for that hope. I thought…" his voice cracked and I put my arms around him. Aedan looked stunned as I hugged a man who he thought was his enemy.

"I promise, Nate, you'll see her again. We have to go to Amaranthine soon anyway. And call me anything other than 'Ara' again and I will slap you upside the head, hear me?" I grinned as I felt him laugh.

"Must you flirt with _everyone_?" Aedan griped. As we moved off to a secluded area with just me, Anders, Nate, and Aedan.

"Yes… well everyone I'd gladly take to my bed. You know I was 27 before I met you? Being magically teleported to Thedas has given me youth." I wrinkled my nose.

"Really?" Aedan asked as Anders and Nate asked for details.

"I'm not an Elf; I'm… something else. Best I can figure I'm a pixie. I have magics that are strange to this land; I can see the future and feel emotions… I have wings and can't tell a lie," I continued to explain in a whisper as we made our way back to the keep.

Once we entered I dragged all three men with me to my room.

"Why are we… here?" Nate asked and I knew he'd been about to say 'in my fathers room'.

"Easiest way to prove what I say is real." I let out my wings after closing the door. Anders looked stunned but Nate was staring at me like I was an enigma.

"So… you aren't much younger than I am?" Nate asked, causing Anders to shout, "That's what you focus on?"

I giggled. "Not much younger at all. In theory I'm 28 now; but my body is still 22 though I celebrated a birthday no long ago…"

I answered questions for a few hours before there was a knock at the door.

"Commander! Dispatch has arrived for you, and Sergeant Maverlies has urgent news for you," I heard from the other side of the door and opened it.

"Thank you private, I'll take the missives. Dismissed," the blond woman saluted me and left.

"What's the saying? 'No rest for the wicked'?" Anders laughed as he held his cat, Nate smirked and Aedan had an eyebrow raised.

* * *

I had managed to convince Aedan to clear the cellars, talk to wade, and fund Voldrik Glavonak for the rebuild of the walls… though I managed to convince Aedan to give 90 for a 'buffer' amount. I tried to talk Mhairi out of taking the Joining, but she was adamant; even knowing she would most likely die. I had offered her many things – position of her choice, gold… I knew none of it would sway her choice, but I _had_ to try.

I promised Dworkin that we would locate some Lyrium sand for him much to Aedans amused alarm. And then we left for Amaranthine, leaving Natia in charge of the Keep itself.

We were… waylaid by spiders and I will happily admit to laughing maniacally as I set the fucking things on fire…

The night before we reached the city, Aedan gave a shout of frustration.

"This is your fault sister! I have one of your songs stuck in my head!"

I laughed as the other Oghren snorted and Anders and Nate looked startled.

"Which one, dear brother?"

"That… first one you sang for us. Bite your kiss… or something like that"

I giggled at that and began singing it. Nate looked scandalized, but Oghren and Anders looked interested.

_These boys just talk and talk_

_But somehow I can't seem to listen_

_I'm thinkin' 'bout the one who's dressed in black_

_Got my head missin'_

_I'm switching up the order_

_I'm on top that's my position_

_I eat 'em up, I spit 'em out_

_I got a bad condition_

Anders was mouthing along by the time I hit the second chorus, but when I hit the hook lines, Nate dropped his jaw. I once more had to explain 'riding shotgun on your lips'.

"And… just where does one learn these songs?" Nate asked looking somewhat subdued.

"By being raised in a culture full of sex addicts. It was a favorite pastime of my homeland for most. Sure there were people who had no interest in sex at all, but for the most part my world ran on sex and coin."

"Will you sing another?" Anders asked with a coy grin.

I gave him a large grin and began 'Fuck away the pain' by Divide the Day.

_You think your life is done he took it all with him_

_So you drink enough for it to wash away the sin_

_Such a shitty thing he did, the way he said goodbye_

_You can take it out on me if you like_

Anders was laughing as Aedan threw a piece of bread at me.

"What would Alistair think? You are practically inviting these guys…" Aedan shook his head.

"Alistair knows, brother; and we both have links to him if we want to tell him. I wasn't exactly subtle about it when we were all at the keep. Maybe nothing will come of it, but you know what this means," I gestured to my Poly tatt on my upper arm. "Besides, bro, you sound like a little kid about to tattle to the parents…"

Anders snorted at that. I thought for a minute, "If you want something a little more family friendly, though…" I began Waiting for Superman by Daughtry.

When we finally called it a night, we all entered my tent. It may have looked like a little one-person lean-to from the outside, but I had set it up so that it had 4 rooms on the inside. Right now, Nate and Oghren were sharing, and Aedan was rooming with Anders. As the only female, I had my own room. Eventually it would be re-arranged so that it would be Oghren with Nate, Anders and Justice, Velanna and Sigrun, and Aedan and I. And since Aedan was my brother, there would be no problems. There was also a bathroom, kitchen and sitting area with enough seating for all 8 of us once we were all rounded up.

* * *

It was not quite dawn when I shot up with a strangled scream. Moments later, Aedan with his daggers, Nathaniel with his bow, and Anders with his staff burst into the room.

"I'm… so sorry. I forgot to put up the silencing charm… sorry…" I was panting and tears rolled from my eyes. I held the blanket up to cover me, since I slept naked.

Each of the three men wore only a pair of sleeping pants, and the two with longer hair had it sticking in all directions.

"What happened?" Aedan asked as they all lowered their weapons. Nathaniel turned red as he was the first to notice my shoulders my shoulders were bare.

"Just… nightmares. I've been getting them since coming to Thedas. They only seem to subside when I'm… snuggling with someone. It's why I kept pulling Alistair along to my tent before he and I ever actually… well, it doesn't really matter. I'm sorry to have woken you all."

"What _kind_ of nightmares?" Aedan sounded like he wanted to hug me, but finally realized how awkward that would be.

"The usual… my death, my years as a… I mean, it's just stuff that happened before I met you," I corrected looking away.

"No, what were you about to say?" Anders and Nathaniel shared a look before each of them sat on the second bed in the room.

"Do I have to say it? You'll tell Alistair, and all of you will feel really awkward around me from now on… especially because this information will clash with my personality. You won't understand. No one ever does," I sighed, using magic to make a robe appear so I could let go of the blanket.

"Yes. If it gives you nightmares, you have to tell _someone_," Anders spoke up. "It isn't healthy for you to bottle it up."

"Believe me, Anders, I know. In my home world, there are healers who dedicate themselves to the healing of the mind. For the most part, it means listening to the trauma that caused the need for someone to see them in the first place. I was forced to see several of them over my life time. The last time was because I almost killed myself…" the horror on the mens faces told me exactly how they would react to the nightmares content.

"What… what is it?"

"I was a sex slave. I was 5 when it started and it went until I was 20. Slavery of any kind is illegal where I lived, but that doesn't stop it from happening. I was only free for 7 years when I died. Can you imagine? Rape is actually rather common-place, unfortunately, but my… circumstances were unique. 1 in 3 women are raped, 1 in about 33 men are raped… now just imagine, I had 2 younger sisters. I was the oldest; I had to… protect them. I couldn't let them… I had a choice. I never left the care of my family, but I placed myself into that position to save _them_."

I was right, of course. Aedan and Nathaniel looked sick but Anders… "You've heard worse, haven't you, Anders?" he hesitated.

"I suppose worse depends on who you talk to. For some, the worst that they can imagine is the best that's happened to some. Life is no more than a game of luck, isn't it?" I nodded.

"Now… I promise to keep my silencing charm up, but its dawn now. Time to get a move on."

Aedan groaned as he left my room. I hardly saw him yank Anders and Nathaniel into a whispered conversation as I shut the door to change.

* * *

I glared at Colbert as he tried to 'seduce' me. "Call me honey-pie one more time, and I'll rivet you to the damn floor." He looked startled at the amount of malice in my voice, but moved his attention to Aedan. We had gotten to Amaranthine around mid-day, and I knew my temper was short from lack of sleep since Alistair had left the Vigil.

Aedan paid him a Sovereign and we headed to the gates, where I handed over my pack before the man could ask, earning a relived smile from the dark skinned guard.

"What are you doing man? That's the Warden-Commander and the Lady Chancellor!"

"But… you said everyone."

"It's quite alright, Constable Aidan. This man was simply doing his job, and everyone does mean everyone after all," I smiled, and could practically feel the approval ratings going up around me.

"That's… thank you for being so understanding, My Lady," the Constable said, looking somewhat chastised. He was 5'9 with sandy hair and tired green eyes. If I were a betting woman, I'd say he was early 40s at least.

"I hear you have trouble with smugglers around here? We can help, if you'll let us," Aedan said from beside me. "I would greatly appreciate that, my Lord."

I glanced around, catching sight of the market and a very familiar head of black hair. "Nate… hun, I think I see your sister!" Nathaniel immediately rounded to look in the direction I was pointing, his face lighting up. "Delilah!"

The Constable, only just realizing who was among our company, did a double take; looking between Aedans rueful look to Nathaniel who grabbed my hand and dragged me off to meet his sister. I giggled as Delilah looked up in bewilderment. I knew Nate sounded like his brother, though that wasn't mentioned in the game; I had seen Thomas' death in a vision though I hadn't entirely known it was him until I met Nate.

Delilah looked like a prettier female version of Nate. Her long black hair was left loose around her shoulders, sparkling golden eyes, and flawless pale skin.

"Nathaniel? Oh thank the Maker! I had feared the worst!" she exclaimed and rushed to embrace him.

"Times must have been…" I elbowed him. "Forgive your brothers poor manners! My name is Arvaala Cousland. I hear congratulations are in order on your nuptials?"

"Oh, thank you my lady! Albert makes me so very happy… I was so glad to get away from fathers evil… this life is so much better."

"Fathers evil? Isn't that overstating it a bit? He got caught up in politics…"

"You… weren't here, Nathaniel. You didn't see what he did. You want the culprit who destroyed our family; it was him, without question."

"I… had no idea." I hugged Nathaniel's arm in an attempt to comfort him… I think all I managed was to catch his sisters attention.

"Of course you did… but you always worshiped father, right from when you were a little boy. Come, let's catch up, shall we?"

"Um… I'll just… wonder the market a bit. It _is_ my first time here…" Delilah gave me a smile and led her brother off just in time for Aedan to wonder over.

We did some shopping; Aedan went and took care of the Crown and the Lion for Kristoffs location with Anders and Oghren, while I rounded up all the poison.

I was turning the poison over to Kendrick, when I heard Nathaniel say in an exasperated voice, "No, Delilah, we are _not_ in a relationship. You know she's King Alistairs Mistress."

I giggled behind him and he turned swiftly. "Oh, Nate, if you _want_ me, Alistair has already given me his blessing… would you like to ask?" I winked and held up the topaz sending stone from my waist, causing Delilah to laugh.

"What? No! I mean… I'm not…" He stammered and I shot a wink at Delilah.

"When is the little one due?" I nodded to her stomach, causing her to look stunned.

"How… I'm only 4 months along…" she muttered.

"Relax, sweetie. I was a momma not long ago, I just know the signs, fairly well," both Nate and Delilah paled.

"Was…?" she whispered. I gave a sad smile but only said, "House fire. He would be 4 soon. Children can be quite the handful, but just when you're at your wit's end, they'll do something so sweet that you can't help but think it's all worth it."

To my shock, she hugged me. I had come to realize that I craved touch more since coming to Ferelden; though I had always been touchy-feely.

I dragged Nate off after a few more moments, heading to the tavern.

I giggled when I saw the Blight Orfans Notis Bord and tossed a golden coin into the 'Donashun Tin', much to Nathaniels amusement.

I explained what I knew about it; people pretending to be orphans so they could get coin for drinking, and that I thought it was good that people could find a way to be somewhat happy in these times. I also told him that I had a charity set up in Denerim for _real_ Orphans of the Blight. He gave me a speculative but overall approving look.

Wynne was by the Chantry and I got a big hug and Anders got a stern talking to about 'running away' while I stuck my tongue out from behind her.

As we left Amaranthine later that night, getting back to our Campsite from the night before, I was exhausted. After setting up our 'tent' (see 'magic housing'), I decided to make chicken nuggets and mac-n-cheese for dinner. It was quick, easy, and filling…

I didn't bother eating, I was too tired. I headed to the bathroom for a shower, calling out to Aedan what I was doing. The only one who hadn't cared for the shower was Oghren, of course; everyone else adored it. It was tall enough for a Qunari with its waterfall shower-head system. The pressure was killer too. I had Rose scented hair product for myself – my favorite. I also used a lavender scented body-wash. I had found it hilarious that Anders was starting to smell like me, so I knew exactly who else was using it – not that it was only the smell that clued me in. Anders had the shiniest hair of any of the men. Nate and Aedan both used the 5 in 1 Dove for Men stuff I had placed in there.

When I got out of the shower, I heard Nate ribbing Anders for smelling like a woman.

"You're just jealous you didn't think of it when you noticed all the women hanging around me." Anders sniffed. I laughed.

"You know, my Husband had longer hair than I did, so he had to use the same stuff I did or his hair would be a nightmare to brush. I loved running my hands through his hair, braiding it and playing with it… I kinda miss it." Anders smirked as Nathaniel and Aedan looked contemplative.

"It wouldn't work for Nate, his hair it too short, but I could put some other scented 'women's' hair product in the bathroom if you want, Aedan. You won't smell all 'girly' and you'll have better hair. Win-win." I shrugged as I toweled my hair and sat on one of the chairs.

"Sure?" he said. I reached into my bag and pulled out a Moroccan Infusion with Argon Oil set. "Just keep using the white bottle as body wash, and use this bottle first, rinse, then use the bottle with the 'upside-down' label second. Guarantee you'll have better hair by morning."

Aedan shyly grabbed the bottles before heading off to the shower. I caught sight of him sniffing the contents of the bottles and looking satisfied before he closed the door behind him.

Oghren had already stumbled off to bed and I closed my eyes with my head tilted back. I heard movement before I felt fingers running through my still-wet hair. "Would you like for me to braid it for you?" I heard Nathaniels voice. "I didn't know you could. I'd expect that kind of thing from Anders… not you," I sighed softly and leaned into the soft scratches of my scalp.

"Had a friend in my unit, back in the Marches; she had trouble getting her hair braided to keep it out of the way. Anna was distressed that she might have to cut her hair, so I learned. Trial and error, but after 5 years of practice, I think I have it down," I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Well… if you're offering, I won't say no. Goddess, I love having my hair played with," I heard surprised grunts from both men at my words.

"I heard you were there when they found the Ashes…" Anders sounded confused.

"Yeah… Don't tell Aedan but I'm also the one who convinced the Guardian to take the Ashes away. If they had stayed, all sorts of bad things would have happened…" I yawned.

"Okay; but why worship a Goddess if you've seen the Makers work with your own eyes?" Nathaniel asked as his fingers moved swiftly to braid my hair. I set a hair tie on my shoulder for when he got to that point.

"Hmm? Faith is not faith if you see proof of something outside your beliefs and change your ways. I _know_ the Maker exists, but that does not mean I stopped worship of my Lady. I'm strange like that. I truly believe that all beliefs exist in some way or another. All legends got their start in truth somewhere in the past. My personal belief is that belief itself is what causes such things. If people want to worship the Flying Spaghetti Monster, then I say more power to them."

"Flying Spaghetti Monster?" Anders sounded amused. "A… it's a religion from my home world."

I felt Nathaniel tie off my braid and I sighed, standing up. "I'm going to try and get some sleep."

"Wait. Um… Commanders orders… you aren't to sleep alone," Nathaniel was beet red as Anders said that with a smirk. "Is that so? Well, who has first duty then?" I was more amused than annoyed. I needed sleep, and if this was Aedans way of making sure I got it, I wasn't going to complain.

"Nathaniel does," Aedan said from behind me, causing me to laugh. "I _suppose_ I can wear smalls and a shirt to bed, if that will make you more comfortable?"

"Please." Nathaniel and Aedan said at once. I ended up having a grey shorts, grey tank-top, and my big snuggly Polyester blend blanket.

"I don't think any of us have thanked you for the… tent? Traveling home? Regardless, thank you. The beds are comfortable, and it really feels like a home." Nathaniel was wearing his cotton sleep pants. I had made sure there were fully stocked armoires in each room for everyone to make sure they were comfortable. If anyone looked into an armoire that had someone else's name on it, they'd notice that. Aedan hadn't bothered to snoop, but I knew Nate had. He'd gone into the girls room two nights ago and had just now confronted me about the 'extra names'.

I told him only that they would join our group… he guessed that Velanna would be a Dalish elf and Sigrun would be a Dwarf based on the clothes I had stocked there. I confirmed the theory and snuggled into his chest.

"You're warm," I muttered. I heard him chuckle awkwardly as he hesitantly put his arms around me. I was asleep in moments.


	21. Magics and Marshes

_Chapter Three_

_Magic and Marshes_

"So we're stopping by the Vigil before we head to the Wending Wood, then to Blackmarsh?" Nathaniel asked. "Yup. Oghren, I found some cloves for your home-brew."

Oghren snapped his head up to look at me and came over. "How'd you know?"

"Duh! Wynnie bee guessed the cloves, remember? Back when we returned from the Deep Roads in Orzammar, you gave her some ale. Now do you want em or not?" I was feeling better than I had in a long time. Anders hadn't made as good of a snuggle companion as Nathaniel so after only one night with Anders, Nathaniel had essentially moved into my room. I swapped out Aedans and Nates Armoires so they didn't have to worry about going back and forth for clothes. Anders was apparently one who shied away from contact in his sleep, which I understood, so I had woken in fits twice that night before Nate had kicked Anders out and 'took over'.

Oghren took the cloves and stashed them in his bag with a grunt. I smirked. We were almost to the Vigil, now. Only 3 day walk from the City.

The games had to have gotten the timing wrong for Awakening at least. We entered the Vigils grounds around midday and I giggled as Aedan and I got dragged over for the 'Oaths of Fealty' and thanks to a vision, I knew who the main source of fuckery was, but could unfortunately do nothing. Ser Tamra informed Aedan of the conspiracy, and the best I could do was tell her to be careful.

After the oaths, we all went to bed – it was quite late – deciding to head to the Wood in the morning.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Aedan asked, his eyes dark in anger.

I had just explained to him that we couldn't hurt Velanna because of her mis-information. It wasn't _her_ fault that the Darkspawn had her sister and decided to pit her against the humans.

"Exactly what I said, Aedan. If you harm one hair on Velannas head for any reason other than self-defense, I will turn _your_ hair bright pink for next… however long it takes to solve this whole 'talking darkspawn' mess! And if you kill her? I will leave you and make my way back to the damn Vigil and let you deal with all this bullshit on your own!" Aedan was trying to get me to agree to kill Velanna to stop the attacks on the Merchants, but I was having none of it.

She was pretty. Blonde hair done in a stylish bun, her eyes were a honey brown and her Vallaslin was a unique take on Mythals – it seemed to emphasize Mythals justice traits rather than the tree of Life. She was 5'4 with tan skin and wearing Keeper Robes. Her staff was made of wood, but carved with Elvhen symbols. She had addressed me, rather than Aedan, since I appeared to be Dalish.

She had called out that she didn't know or recall me from the last gathering of the clans and asked which clan I was part of. I said my former keeper was Zathrian, but that he was not dead. I told her he ended his own long life and why. She had been somewhat surprised, and even a bit civil to me.

Velanna had wanted to know why I would travel with Shems, and I told her 'This one is the Warden Commander of the Grey Wardens… and I call him my brother.'

"You work with the Shems? Have you no shame? They stole my sister!"

"No, sister, they didn't. If you will allow it, I can prove it to you." She hadn't responded well, and so here we were.

"She _attacked_ us, Ara!" Aedan shouted, and I saw Anders whisper to Nathaniel.

"And I would have done worse, Aedan! She wants to save her sister. Can you not sympathize with that? Imagine for just a moment that Fergus was kidnapped and you thought a specific group was responsible because of the overwhelming evidence that was planted around you; at that point the true culprit was thought to be incapable of doing that, so you only have one suspect. What would you do, Aedan?" I felt my hair floating as my voice climbed higher in anger. He flinched.

"I… I see your point. Fine; we will go along with your plan, but if it gets any of us killed, I will retaliate." He rubbed at his face.

"You're not gonna like this next part…" Nathaniel was collecting what seemed to be money from Anders so I would be asking about that later.

"Tell me."

"When you go into… the lair, so to speak, I won't be coming with you. I can't. You'll know why shortly after you enter, but… I can't risk it." I was worried what would happen if the Architect got ahold of my blood. Would his experiment succeed; would he keep me? What if the bastard tried to turn me into a broodmother? It wouldn't work but that didn't mean I needed any more trauma than I already had.

Aedan groaned. "Fine. At least I won't have to worry if things go south…" I didn't tell him that things would _certainly_ go south.

I dropped back to walk with Nathaniel while Anders walked with Aedan.

"What was that about?" Nathaniel blushed at having been caught. "Anders thought that it would take us finding the proof of Darkspawn setting it all up for Aedan to cave about not killing her. I bet that he'd cave before we ever started moving again. I won."

"Always a safe bet to put money on the Seer. Anders will learn… eventually." I gave Nate a sly grin and he nodded.

The Wood was really dull. I found the Northern Prickleweed – with Anders help – before we ever found that botanist that Wynne wanted us to look for. Apparently, she was really easy to convince seeing as we had an immaculate specimen; Anders had gotten the roots and everything into the planters pot I'd pulled out.

When Velanna was convinced of the humans innocence, the five of them all went into the tunnels. I camped out by the entrance, killing any Darkspawn that got close to me. I caught sight of the Architect once and managed to use magic to hide before he could pull any tricks. Sadly, it took 3 days before I saw them again.

I had dinner made and 'spare' tubs of water run for bathing in each room as soon as I got a vision of when they'd be back.

"You must be insane! No way will we all fit in that small tent!" I heard Velanna yell.

I poked my head out. "Just in time. There is cheesy-chicken pasta bake with a side of corn and tea for drinks. There is a tub in every room with warm water for bathing, plus the shower room. Get to it, you all stink," I gave a cheeky grin and stood to the side as everyone but Velanna entered the tent that looked like it could only fit a dwarf from the outside; her eyes widened as she stepped in behind Oghren.

I pointed to the room next to mine. "That is your room. You don't currently have a roommate since we haven't picked up the Legion of the Dead member yet, but I hope you'll like it. Your side of the room is done in a way to make it feel like you're outside under the stars and your clothes were all styled after the Dalish Clan I was 'part' of." She gave me a look before ducking into the room, and I heard her gasp of surprise.

The room, as I said was done in a way that one half looked like a forest under the stars, with a bed made of vines and leaves though it felt like a real bed. The other side was done to feel as though it was underground with a stone bed. The wardrobes were filled with magically fit clothes. For Velanna, Dalish style clothes and foot wraps; for Sigrun, all sorts of fun, brightly colored clothes and sturdy boots and armors.

"How is any of this possible?" she breathed.

"You should see the other rooms! Not easy. Aedans half of his room looks like his room in Highever, Oghrens looks like a pub, Anders' looks like a hotel, the other half of Anders' looks like the fade since we will be picking up a spirit of Justice soon, mine looks like an Archery range since that's what Nate likes and I have no preference. My magic is unique, and we have no real clue where I came from or how I'm here." As I spoke, I released my wings and her jaw dropped. "I'll leave you to bathe, hun," I winked and walked out.

It was an hour later when everyone was sitting at the table. "You want to tell me _why_ you let us get captured?" Aedan asked looking put out as everyone was served food and drink.

"It was the only way you would see Seranni. I was not going to deprive Velanna of seeing that her sister was still alive with her own eyes. If I had warned you, you would have fought it." Velanna looked stunned but subdued.

"He took our blood! Fuck, Ara, what does he plan to do with it?" I sighed and told him about the Architects plans. "He plans to… free the darkspawn. It works in some aspects, but in others… well, the reason for our most recent Blight was because he was trying to 'free' his Old God, not taint him, but managed to fuck up. The Mother you keep hearing about? She's a 'freed' Broodmother who went nuts. It doesn't work and it's not worth the price. He's… one of the Seven original Magisters that walked in the Fade and Brought the Blight back from beyond. It always existed, you know? It was simply trapped until then." I had taken to rambling, and only realized when I saw the horror on Aedan and Nathaniels faces.

"Wait… the Chant of Light is true?!" Anders cried.

"Not exactly. The Magisters did breach into the fade, and they did bring back the blight, but the Maker foisting it upon them for their sin? Didn't happen. If the golden city really was the _Makers_ seat, it was already abandoned. I have a theory that the golden city was actually the Temple of Elgar'nan. Since the Fade and the Waking World were once one, it makes since to me. I mean I know for a fact that two of the Elvhen Pantheon are still walking the planet…" I slapped a hand over my mouth and shot my head to look at Velanna. As expected she began shooting questions at me. 'which creators?' and 'how do you know?'

"Look, I _can't_ tell you! I shouldn't have said as much as I did, and I'm sorry for that. All I can tell you is that I've met one in person and that they are both trying to restore the People. And while you may guess one, you would never guess the other." With that I stood and walked to the room I shared with Nathaniel.

* * *

We went directly to the Marsh after the Wood. We did have that 'random' encounter with the Merchant on the road, so we had recruited both for the Vigil since Aedan had gotten the one in the Wood while I collected as much Granite and Silverite as I could find and store in a void-bag.

The Blighted Werewolves didn't seem to see me, which was odd since regular blighted creatures could; but Aedan shrugged it off as them going after what they deemed to be 'bigger threats'. We had collected all but one Dragon Bone fragment, but otherwise there wasn't much else to _do_ except trip the trap… though I did give Oghren the toy pony and told him I'd totally buy a bridge; Aedan and Anders had found it hilarious.

The moment we were all around Kristoffs body, 8 Darkspawn surrounded us. The First, and 7 Hurlocks. The First was fucking ugly. 5'9 with peeling grey bits of skin hanging off him… everywhere. His eyes were milky like a dead body might have, his armor looked scavenged and 'repaired', and he had no nose at all. The smell was horrid; a mix between decaying body, three-day old vomit, and cat piss that I knew would haunt me for days to come.

"Yes… that is your Grey Warden," The First said, his voice deep and scratchy, as though from long disuse – which was quite likely the actual reason. I gagged and shouted, "It's times like these I wish I could puke. Goddess that smell!"

The First ignored me and approached Aedan who gripped his daggers tightly. "The Mother told it to me that if he was lured to this place and slain, that in time you would come. And the Mother, she was right. The Mother is always right."

"Yes, yes, we know it was supposed to be a trap. Can someone spray this asshole down with perfume? Or do we think that might make it worse?" my eyes were watering as the First looked to me. "If you knew, why come?"

"I'm no cliché monologue-type villain; can't we skip this part? I feel like we should skip this part…" I was holding my nose. The First held up his palm and what seemed to be a rift appeared in his hand. And all went 'Dark'.

* * *

Unlike everyone else, I was standing when we 'came-to'; I hadn't felt myself 'fall asleep' at all.

Ugly Butt growled like an animal and shouted, "No! We have come to the Fade as well? It cannot be this!"

I was fucking ecstatic that the stench didn't transfer to fade at least. "You weren't _first_ in your class I take it?" Aedan actually sounded amused as Anders and Nate high-fived over that one. I was taking deep breaths and literally singing Hallelujah under my breath.

"The Mother, she has deceived me… I am betrayed." And here is where I began feeling sorry for him. He sounded so broken; not angry like in the games. "I can never trust my mother either." Oghren grunted and looked disturbed.

"Looks like someone was considered expendable, hmm?" Nate grunted as my elbow met his gut – I was too short to hit his ribs.

"I am the First! I am not being expendable. Both the Grey Warden _and_ the Mother will be learning this!"

"Now look, you made him angry. Depressed, I could work with; Angry, not so much." I pouted.

The Children and Hurlocks around us attacked as the First turned and stalked off. They really weren't much of a fight, strangely enough.

"Ara, look!" Anders shouted and I turned. He was staring at me and I realized my wings were out and looked different. They were solid and glaringly gold. Everything that came into contact with me reacted too. The ground seemed more real, enemies seemed weakened, allies were strengthened…

Anders set his hand on me and wounds that had been on his arms from a few arrows closed instantly, causing him to shoot back. I flinched.

"Sorry! I'm not… it's just startling to experience." Anders said before hugging me.

"Did that… _thing_ say the Fade? We're in the _fade_?!" Oghren shouted. "Oghren, use your inside voice."

"Sod that! I'm a _dwarf_; I'm not supposed to be here, that's where humans dream. Dwarves don't dream!" he was panicking so I placed my hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes. "You know what I am; trust me. We will be out of the fade in no time. We will be back in the Waking World within the day. Your body is fine, just asleep. I swear to you Oghren, we will be fine."

My words did seem to calm him. "You better be right. If we get back and my body isn't fine, I'm making you buy me several rounds."

"When we get back, if something is wrong, I will have Alistair buy you a set of Casks, deal?" he nodded though Velanna looked at me curiously and I realized we hadn't told her my relationship with the King. I chuckled as Nate awkwardly explained I was his mistress before Aedan shouted, "Blood of the Maker, she's his _wife_. Whatever she is, she married their souls together, but of course with pointed ears the Landsmeet wouldn't want to hear it. That information doesn't leave the group, because I have no desire to kill people only to protect my sister. Can we get a move on?"

Oghren nodded and gripped the Axe I handed him. No one had weapons in the Fade except what I 'conjured'. I had been testing a theory and found I could do what Valor had done in the Mage Origin – make things from nothing in the fade, will them into being. I handed Velanna and Anders staves, Aedan got daggers and Nate got a very pretty bow, though he didn't like it as much as the Howe Bow that Aedan had 'found' for him.

I led us around to heal the tears in the Veil, though there were no 'chests' to send to the 'real' world. After all 4 were dealt with, we headed around to the docks.

"You… you're not a spirit like everyone else. How did you get here?"

"Drop the act demon. I know the girl was taken over. You cannot fool me," I snarled and tossed a dagger as Aedan jumped away from me to avoid being hit. As expected the Demon changed forms and attacked. Velanna kept sneaking glances at my wings as I used them in combat. I shot one wing out and tripped the demon while the other stuffed feathers in its eyes.

"You seem adept at using Wings but you don't have them outside the fade?" Velanna asked causing the men to all laugh though I flared my wings and knocked em all on their asses with a chorus of grunts… Velanna smirked.

"I'm a fairy. I actually _do _have Wings on the outside, but I keep them hidden for obvious reasons. Remind me to show you when we make camp tonight?" she nodded and we headed into the catacombs, clearing out the dead 'resting' there. I was happy enough that nothing seemed able to hurt us with my 'aura' weakening any enemies around us.

Upon emerging, we encountered the 'guard'. "Halt! Who enters the Blackmarsh?"

"Grey Wardens, Trapped." Aedan said.

"Trapped? Then you're just as we are; locked in this nightmare. We've been here so long at her mercy. I almost forgot what it was like… before. There is a Spirit that's come to free us, perhaps you could help him? If it's possible…"

I gave the poor man a smile and nod as we headed off to meet Justice.

"The Mansion will not protect you, Fiend! Come out and face your crimes! Be cautious, my friends. The Baroness has power within her lair, and she knows it well. We rush in at our peril." The Spirit was see-through and fully armored, just like in the game. He stood at 5'8 though Kristoffs body was at least 5'10 so he would have that extra height later. His voice was ethereal and deep… almost soothing. I could see a hint of red eyes under the visor of his helmet, but otherwise, his armor covered him completely.

"Hello, Ser Justice. Would you like some help?" The spirit turned to me, startled. In fact everyone around us looked at me in awed silence.

"What are you?" He seemed cautious. "I am a Fairy, and I wish to see the Baroness defeated for what she's done here, same as you." He nodded. Justice gave the people his speech and we charged the Mansion.

"My, My… all that shouting outside, and now you've finally decided to barge in? Without a proper invitation?" she was… I was feeling more insecure. If even the villains of this world were so pretty, what hope did I have? Her wavy black hair hung to her shoulder-blades looking freshly cleaned, her eyes were green and her make-up perfect. She was thin, but not horribly so, and her skin was flawless. She wore a red Victorian-esque dress that would have been the 'fad' in Orlais years ago, and her voice held that French accent that came from the region too.

"Foul sorceress, you will release these poor souls and submit yourself to Justice!"

"Justice; is that what you are calling it? What of their punishment, for burning my home and me within it?"

"You were stealing our _children_, using their blood to feed your ill-placed Vanity!" on man shouted and I winced at the insult. She looked pissed.

"As was my due! You lived on _my_ land, and I was your rightful ruler! Your blood was mine then, just as your loves are now."

"Actually, if you had been in Tevinter you may have been right, but not here." I shrugged.

"What's this? The pathetic fools have managed to recruit yet more sympathizers?"

"We are not alone, Baroness; your reign ends here." Justices voice really made me feel powerful… like having his approval meant that I would succeed.

"As it happens, I am no longer alone either." The first came around her. I laughed causing people to look at me.

"Oh, Baroness… your new pet has already lost to us once, and will lose to us again." Aedan was smirking as he spoke, causing the fight to begin. Justice engaged the First while our group handled the shades and wraiths.

When it was over, she didn't just use the First to sunder the Veil… she used the souls of all those trapped here too.

* * *

We woke up exactly where we started, by that hut near Kristoffs body. Kristoff, as I said, was 5'10 with tan skin blue eyes and stubbly black hair and beard. Justice stood there, armor red and black in Orlesian fashion.

"What… where am I? What is happening?" Justice looked around before it dawned on him. "No! This is the world of Mortals; beyond the Veil! And this… a mortal body of Flesh. I'm trapped within!"

"Justice… it will be okay. For now, let us go kill the bitchy Baroness." Justice looked at me as I spread my wings. Something had happened to them. They were still spectral in the Waking World, but their color had changed. Rather than white-to-black fade, they were white-to-gold now. Velanna looked at them and moved to touch before glancing at me. I nodded and held a wing out to Velanna and the other toward Justice.

Each companion reached out and ran a hand through my feathers. "It is… solid. How unexpected," Justice said. His voice was still that soothing deep one from the fade and overlapped Kristoffs natural baritone.

I smiled as we headed off to seal rifts and fight demons. It didn't take as long as I expected; there weren't as many as in the game.

Before the final battle, we stopped for a moment… nothing more awkward than the Hero of Ferelden needing a bathroom break mid battle. While we were stopped, I pulled a Lyrium Ring out of my bag and handed it to Justice who looked confused for a moment.

"What is that sound? Such beautiful singing… the stone within this ring, is it Lyrium?" Nate, Anders and Velanna watched with interest while we waited for Aedan and Oghren to get back – apparently the Dwarf was on watch.

"Am I… allowed to keep this? Is it to be mine?" Justice asked, though his eyes never once left the ring that sat in his palm. I smiled, "That is the idea of a gift, hun."

"When mortals dream of Lyrium in the Fade, it is not like this. This song… saddens me, but it is breathtaking. Of all the things I hope to see in this world, this will no doubt be the most precious. I shall keep it by my side as a reminder that even in misfortune, good can be found."

I caught sight of Nates astonished face and Anders looked thoughtful. Velanna… well she looked indifferent.

About then, Aedan returned and we approached the Baroness. "So this is the world of Mortals? How very dull it seems… so immutable and unchanging. Yet, I am here; I have crossed the Veil! The Spirits will watch in envy as the mortals of this realm bow down before me," I could see the faint smirk on the demons face as she looked around.

"Good luck doing that when you're dead, bitchy bee," I snorted. She whirled to look at us. She caught sight of Justice. I saw her gaze flick to the ring for the slightest of moments.

"It seems I was not the only one drawn here… How very tiresome. When I defeat you, I will take that trinket as my prize," she began changing then, turning into a 10 foot tall purple demon with 4 black horns, 8 neon green eyes and lobster clawed arms. I sniggered and flapped my wings, drawing the demons attention.

One claw shot out to try and hit me back down, but I performed a circular loop to dodge the arm. I decided to simply distract her by flying around the head and horns while the demon tried to bat me down to the ground. Thankfully, my companions were smart enough to take advantage of my antics, and blades and magic began flying around to damage the Demon.

I sliced at the back of the neck, missing the first two times when I had to retreat too soon, but managing to embed and retract my dagger on the third swipe. When the demon fell forward, Justice dashed up and took the head off.

I landed and shook my wings free of blood before folding them.

"And so it is done. For what it is worth, thank you. May the victims of this place rest in peace, wherever they may have gone. It seems I cannot return to the fade, however, I am trapped here in the body of this… Grey Warden? I can feel the memories of this poor man. They are difficult to see, but he was a Grey Warden? He was slain by the Darkspawn… the one called the First that we beat in the Fade?"

"Yes. His name was Kristoff, and the First was doing the bidding of the one known as the Mother. Grey Wardens are the only ones in the entire world who can kill Archdemons or the leaders of the Darkspawn that emerge every few centuries. Before a few months ago, the last Archdemon was 400 years ago. In fact, Aedan here is the Warden who ended the blight a few months ago…" I explained.

"It seems I am at a loss. I know nothing of this world beyond the few memories of this… Kristoff, and what I have seen in the Fade; yet I do not wish to die. What shall I do? You seem to be a creature of Good Character, and you are of this world… can you advise me?" wait, me?

"Join us? Get Justice for Kristoffs death, then when you are more knowledgeable you can make your own choice?" I was hesitant. I knew it needed to happen, but I wasn't sure why he was asking me rather than Aedan.

"That… would be a good purpose. To get Justice against the ones who commanded this mortals death… Very well, I will join you."

"Good. Come along, you lot, I've set up the camp tent."

Without a word, everyone entered the tent. I set up baths for everyone, taking the first shower for myself. I made it quick then walked out to see Aedan waiting for the Shower; he'd explained to Justice how to bathe while I cleaned up, then took his turn in the Shower while I made Steak, Green Beans, and Mashed Potatoes with brown gravy for dinner.


	22. Conspiracy and Thaigs

_Chapter Four_

_Conspiracy and Thaigs_

We had taken care of the spectral dragon easily enough… after sensing the Dragon Blood within me, it didn't even fight; just bowed to me as Aedan took her head.

We arrived back at the Vigil just in time for the Riot to start.

"Seneschal! I refuse to allow our people to starve; have you not been making sure everyone has enough to feed themselves and their families whilst we've been away?" I asked, and the shouting stopped as everyone turned to me.

"Well… no, My Lady. I didn't think…" Varel looked chagrined.

"Natia, escort these people to the Grain stores and help them get what they need. And give each of them one gold sovereign for their troubles in having this matter delayed." Natia saluted me before calling out for the people to follow her.

"Forgive me, your Ladyship, Commander… I didn't even think of it." Varel explained when we approached him.

"I understand, Varel. Rendon was a right bastard, but I hope we can care for those under our rule. Alistair would be more than willing to help, too, if you send him a letter with my crest of office."

I felt Justices approval from behind me, as well as the others; even Velanna.

"As you say, my Lady. I'll draft a letter to his Majesty at once to request aide in the form of foods," Varel folded both his arms over his chest and gave me a bow before telling Aedan that there were some Nobles who were waiting… Natia must have taken care of court while we were gone. According to Varel, she recruited Alec the Sheepherder, let Danella bring her family to the Keep, returned the land to Ser Darren, and imprisoned Ser Temmerley the Ox during an… investigation.

I dragged everyone else into the Keep before they could wander off.

Esmerelle was there with a few other nobles. "I am here about the good Arl… the good Arl you killed!" I chuckled. "You're still loyal to Arl Howe?" Varel asked in disbelief.

"Rendon was good to us; good to me… and now his death will finally be avenged!"

As expected, Varel jumped in front of Aedan and took an arrow to the side. I had Esmerelles head off her shoulders in less than a second while the others jumped into the fray. When it was over, I used magic to remove the Arrow from Varel and heal him, much to his shock.

I winked and stood. "Thus ends the conspiracy…" Aedan groaned. Captain Garevel promised to get it cleaned up and kept quiet while Varel told me he'd take the 'secret' of my magic to the grave. I headed back outside and spoke to Voldrik, giving him the granite filled void-bag. He gave me a look, but I smirked and motioned for him to open it. He did, making the silly mistake of tipping it upside down and winding up with granite covering every inch of the area around him.

"Stone's embrace, Lady Cousland… how?"

I chuckled, "That bag is magic, that's how. The stone work here at the keep was crap and needed something stronger. I found Granite in the Wending Wood and decided to collect all that I could find for you… is it enough?"

"Well, the walls did need help… yeah, I think this will be more than enough. Also, we cleared that rubble in the basement if you can get the commander to clear it?"

"On it… just a moment."

I collected the bad from Voldrik and headed over to Wade and Herren. I pulled a second void bag from my belt, placing the first into my magic bag.

"Herren! I found Silverite Ore in the Wending Wood, there was Viridium under the keep, and I will be bringing Iron back with me from Kal'Hirol… will that be enough for Arms and Armor for our troops?"

I tipped the bag near Herren and a metric Ton (2000 lbs) of Ore – both Viridium and Silverite – spilled out around us.

Herren widened his eyes. "More than enough!"

I pulled Wade aside "I also found some Ancient Heartwood and an Eldest Dragon bone… want them?"

Wade reached out and snatched the bag containing not only the two materials, but everything he'd need to work with them.

After he looked inside and saw that, he reached out and grabbed me by the arms before pulling me in to kiss each cheek.

"You, my good woman, are a perfect miracle! Thank you! Oooh what shall I make?"

Herren had come over after seeing the kiss and looked in the bag before groaning. "First the Commander and now you?"

I giggled. "Wade works Miracles with Materials… maybe that should be your slogan? Besides, I get complements on anything he makes; I point those people your way, as I have for the past several months."

Herren sighed. "You're right, of course… we have had more buissness since you found us with those Drake Scales than ever! Our prices have gone up because of it…"

"Wade… for the Bone, make a Longsword – whatever you think is best on its attributes. With the wood, I want a bow in a style never seen before. I want people running into walls trying to get a look at it because it's so unique… I will bring you a special golem shell from Kal'Hirol that you can make a breastplate out of too. Oh and I have this Starmetal for you… I want a shield that looks like this. As long as the shield has this look, the rest is all for you to design." I handed him a drawn picture of Cullens Inquisition shield

Wades eyes lit up at the challenge I had laid before him. I will admit, I was thinking of Sebastian and then – maybe after he gets his family bow – Sera; and for the sword… I had plans. The armor could go to Carver.

After that, I found Aedan and dragged the men along while Velanna was… occupied. We cleared out the Deep Roads entrance then took care of that fucking shade. Our base was now fully upgraded since I had also given Dworkin his sand… according to Aedan it was too much so I knew it was just the right amount.

Later that night, after her Joining, I handed Velanna an empty journal. I had chosen a thick leather-bound journal with a tree of life symbol on it.

"This book is empty… why have you given me a useless object?" she sounded annoyed.

"Isn't it obvious? You're going to fill it!"

"With what? Recipes for roast boar and pudding?" she quipped and I laughed.

"No, sweetie! Stories for the Dalish. You could even start with Garahel. He was a city elf, said to be handsome and charismatic, with high cheekbones, curling blond hair and brilliant green eyes… he had a sister named Isseya and he was the ender of the Fourth Blight." I told her almost everything I knew of him, only leaving out the clutch of Griffon Eggs his sister saved.

"You know… that's the silliest idea I've ever heard…. But it's brilliant too. The Dalish will never recover what we've lost. It may be time to start creating tales anew. Perhaps one day it will be what connects my children and their children to their past; to me. Thank you."

"You're quite welcome… also don't worry about running out of space. I have it enchanted to add new pages as needed. It may always look as though it only has like 20 pages, but when you open and flip pages, it will always have more room." She smiled and I shot her a wink before kidnapping Nathaniel for bed.

* * *

After a night of rest, we headed back up to Amaranthine, took care of Rylock during the whole Anders quest, turned in some chantry missions, bought more supplies, then headed down to Kal'Hirol in Knottwood Hills.

After dealing with the Deepstalkers, I heard Sigruns struggles and let my wings shoot out to fly toward her, carrying Aedan with me. Our arrival was just the distraction needed to allower her to gain an upper hand and 'escape'. Sigrun was 4'4, with black hair cropped short and dark green eyes. He skin was rather dark for a Dwarf and her face tattoo was really all over.

"Well… that was close. For a moment there I thought I was _really_ going to join the Legion of the dead."

"You okay, sweetie?" I asked. "Well I might have cracked a rib, but it's hard to be sure since everything hurts."

"Need healing?" Anders asked, his hands already glowing blue. "No, no, I'm fine. I just need to catch my breath… Anyway I can't chat for long. I need to get back, as foolish as that sounds, see if there's anything I can do." She panted.

"Is there a fight we can join?" Aedan asked, and I giggled.

Sigrun gave him a funny look and said, "The old fortress of Kal'Hirol. There's something going on there; I think the darkspawn may be breeding an Army…" she looked like she felt crazy so I nodded. "Fits with what we've been hearing. Let me guess, Legion went to go investigate, but were quickly overrun and now you're the last one?"

"Yeah… well, I hope not, but it's most likely. The darkspawn have… changed; they're smart now. They destroyed my Legion detachment and I saw them take some of the women… I wasn't going to stick around for _that_."

"Smart since they turn women into Broodmothers… want help clearing the place? Grey Wardens make up all but one in this group…" I shrugged. I saw her look at each face before she gave the tattoo on Velanna the once over.

"It's not her; I'm the one that's not a Warden." I chuckled in amusement at her face.

"Well, in that case, let's not waste time. Kal'Hirol awaits, and Darkspawn – when left to their own devices – get up to all kinds of nonsense." I chuckled as she led us to the entrance.

She was telling us of how Kal'Hirol used to be a center of Learning for the smith caste; how it was unique in its structures too. "You know Caridin has likely not come through here yet… we should be careful around the Golems in case the Darkspawn have found the control rods."

Sigrun looked at me. "So it's true? Caridin walks among us again?" she sounded _adorable_ when she was excited.

"Yeah. We managed to convince him to gather the remaining Golems and try and return their free will to them. He's pretty cool; made me a crown when he heard I was with Alistair." Sigruns jaw dropped. Oghren grunted, "It is a nice Crown… don't know why you don't keep it with you."

"I have Alistair keeping it safe for the duration of this problem. I'm taking it with me when I kidnap Anders and Justice in a few months."

There was a silence before Anders said, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Aedan, do I have permission for that?"

"If I said 'no' would that change your plan?"

"Not really…"

"Fine."

We saw Jukka then, and everything else was put on hold while Sigrun rushed to him.

"It's Jukka! He's hurt; it's bad." She rushed to pull fallen rocks off his back and I used my magic to help. Anders began trying to heal him while everyone else kept guard for enemies.

He groaned, "S… Sigrun?" we had him uncovered now; his hair was brown and his eyes a soft gold; like hash-browns.

"Yes, it's me; try not to talk!"

"You can… stop; I feel my death upon me. Sweet release. You must… listen… the Broodmothers… breeding an… Army. You must… stop them. Beware… the Children… abominations… even among… the darkspawn. Forgive me." He collapsed, releasing a final breath. Sigrun cried out, "Jukka!"

I pulled her into a hug. "Ancestors look kindly on you, brother. We _have_ to finish what the Legion started. Those Broodmothers need to be destroyed!"

"And they will be. You know… they are conveniently under an easily dropped stone that will squish them like bugs…"

"All the better for us then huh? However, it is quite late. We need to set camp, and continue in the morning," Aedan responded looking grim.

"It's for the best… I sense no one else alive down here. My tent will repel the Darkspawn." I handed Sigrun off to Aedan who just held her while I set up our magic home. One thing I never told anyone was that it wasn't necessarily us sleeping _here_. I was able to connect it to a 'pocket realm' so to speak. This meant that I could connect several places to it if I chose to.

When we entered, Sigrun was staring around in awe. "How is this possible?"

"I'm special; now, get cleaned up – all of you. Take turns and get clean. Sigrun, you're first. Then it will go Velanna, Justice, Anders, Nathaniel, Oghren then Aedan. I will use magic to clean myself up then cook dinner. Aedan gets last because he is gonna want to talk to me."

They nodded and got to setting up for their showers. Aedan followed me, but I saw Anders and Justice talking in a corner.

"Why do you plan to take two of my Wardens to Kirkwall with you?"

"Well… they won't be_ your_ Wardens, Teyrn Cousland. But they are needed there. If you release them to me, it'll be easier, but they will still go regardless of my interference." As I spoke I moved around the kitchen, preparing chicken and a side of veggie stir-fry and rice. I would be having a bit of baked buffalo chicken and buffalo sausage… red's hot, cheese, chicken and sausage… yum.

Aedan looked curious. "Why are you preparing a separate dish?"

"Hmm? Oh I… I like spice, you know. And I really feel like having this particular form of spicy food…"

"Spice? What if the others want to try?"

"Anders doesn't like spicy food, Justice and Velanna won't eat meat, but everyone else is… -sigh- go see who wants spicy vs regular chicken with their stir fry." He nodded and ran off.

When he got back, I had put the stir-fry together and just needed to cook it. "Sigrun sounded interested, Oghren said spice goes great with his ale, Nathaniel said he'd love to try it, and so would I… Anders said make him one of each to try. He said he doesn't usually like spice but he's loved everything else you've made."

I snorted. "So only 3 regular Chickens and 6 spicy for 8 people; when Anders takes only one bite of the spicy one, I claim the rest as mine."

Aedan grinned at that. I was right; Anders took only one bite before I gave him some milk and took the chicken, much to the amusement of everyone else.

"You're really going to eat after him?" Velanna asked.

"Hey, food is food. Besides, I know where he's been; he's clean. I mean, if he'd been giving oral sex before this, maybe not."

That got a laugh from everyone but Anders who smirked and shot me a wink.

* * *

The next morning, I woke everyone at dawn after making pancakes and sausages. Sigrun was already awake however, since she was used to the Legion.

After breakfast and more teasing (Anders had taken to faking being in love with me to piss off Aedan for some reason), we fought our way to the main entrance of Kal'Hirol.

Sigrun sighed. "The Legion got this far without trouble… but we got careless and complacent. We stormed the main entrance; up those stairs… it was a disaster. The Darkspawn were waiting; they turned the old defenses against us."

"Well what do you suggest, Ara." Aedan asked.

"Same thing Sigrun would, bro. Side entrances hidden lever is right… here," I pulled the chain hidden in the decorative mouth thing off to the left and a section of wall moved to the side. Sigrun looked startled. "Most of the old Dwarven fortresses had hidden entrances… I'm glad you knew where this one was!" I smiled at her as Justice gave me a calculating look.

"We are avoiding the main fight?"

"Oh, no… we're going to flank them; come from behind. No way am I letting those things live to bite us in the ass later! But Sigrun is right about it being booby-trapped to hell and back; we need to come from a direction they don't expect and take out the mages or we'll have to fight Golems." Justice nodded. "A sound strategy. Very well; lead on."

Kal'Hirol was more than 100x the size of the game; it was meant to house hundreds of Dwarves after all. 50 Darkspawn had covered the entrance, but my presence had 'blocked' them from sensing the others; thus, we had surprise on hand when we took them out.

That first day, we only managed to clear the Market Center. The second day, we managed the slums and trade district… the third day was the Nobles district, and also the day I got my first ever major injury.

"So you're telling me that the one who started the Blight is also behind this mess?" Sigrun asked as we entered the housing area for nobles.

"Yeah. Aedan, Oghren, Velanna, Nate and Anders have all met the bastard… he locked them up and took some blood for his sick rituals. I could have prevented it, but that place needed to be cleared out and Velanna needed to see her sister. I… I _am_ sorry for not at least warning you," I directed that last part to Aedan.

He sighed. "No, you were right. If I had known I would have tried to stop it, and you said…"

We were rushed from the side by one of the withered. I screamed in pain as its sword cut my arm completely off. Anders was by my side in a moment, trying to stop the blood. I waved him off, "Go… fight. Focus on them… I will be… okay."

I wasn't sure how I knew; it certainly wasn't a vision, but something told me I was fine.

I was grunting as I watched Aedans daggers swing wildly in a tornado of slicing, magic swirled and arrows flew. I closed my eyes as I knelt safely behind the fighting line.

I heard Aedan yelling to Anders to heal me, but Anders shouted back that I had sent him away. I reached into my pack and took out a whisky shooter and downed it.

"Are you alright?" Aedan asked, making me aware that the fighting had ended. "How long?"

"What?"

"How long did I black out? I missed the fight…"

"Oh… uh, no more than half an hour. How do you have that?" Aedan was pointing at something, so I turned to look.

Where my arm had fallen to the ground after bring sliced off, it had evaporated. Continuing to turn my head, I noticed my arm had grown back. I knew it was a new arm, because there was no blood on it at all.

"Huh; that's new. So I can… regenerate? That will be helpful for the future."

"How are you so calm about this?" Anders shouted while Nathaniel looked like he would be sick.

"Well freaking out would solve nothing…"

Velanna was writing in her journal. "What are you doing?" I asked with trepidation.

"Regardless of what you really are, you've been adopted into a Dalish Clan, making you one of us. You'll have your own stories in this book."

I groaned. "I suddenly regret giving you that. Oh well, too late now. I know it's early, but can we make camp? I'm drained from regen." Aedan nodded and justice helped me to my feet as Oghren handed me a flask. I smirked as Aedan protested and brought it to my lips.

"What, brother? It numbs the pain…" I was still smirking as I handed the flask back to the Dwarf. Aedan grumbled as I set the tent. I fell asleep in the bath.

* * *

When I woke up I was in my bed, next to Nathaniel. For his sake, I was glad someone had dressed me.

I woke him. "It's dawn, hun."

He groaned, his arms around me tightening.

"Who carried me from the bathroom to bed and got me dressed?" I asked, putting a mischievous note in my voice.

"Not me. Justice carried you to bed while every other male here turned away, then Velanna and Sigrun helped put you in… that."

That's when I realized I was _only_ wearing one of Nates shirts… nothing else. I knew I could fit tall mens clothes from earth – my dad was 6'2 and I loved taking his old clothes), but I guess the same applied here. That's also when I realized one of his hands was on my bare skin… at the hip. I smirked.

"I didn't know you liked me like _that_, hun… I wouldn't have stopped teasing you."

His hand shot away from my hip. "Don't worry so much! I know I'm not your type, though I do know a woman who might win your heart one day… when we meet back up in a few years, I'll try to introduce you…" he looked curious but nodded. I really thought he and Bethany Hawke would make a wonderful… just then I got a vision and smiled.

"What's that look for?"

"You two… I was right. You'd make an amazing couple. Just don't be an ass just because she's a mage!" he looked startled but slowly nodded.

After a breakfast of eggs with potato and egg tacos – bacon strips on the side for those who ate meat – we headed off to clear the Kal'Hirol Smithing and Learning quarter… otherwise known as the _heart_ of Kal'Hirol.

We found armor stands that had amazing armor; even finding some in Sigruns size which she instantly swapped out for since hers was damaged. When we got to the Golem and the 'Lost' withered, I put up heat shields on all of us; making it easier to kill them. And as stated, there was a large Lyrium block located right above the two Broodmothers making it easy to kill them.

After Aedan recruited Sigrun – at my urging – I handed her a spyglass.

"This… this is a spyglass! My friend Varlan told me about them, but I didn't know they were so shiny. He said that on the surface, Spyglasses were used to see things that are leagues away. May I… keep it? I know I shouldn't; we aren't supposed to have belongings in the Legion."

Aedan spoke up. "Wardens are more than welcome to have belongings… encouraged to, even."

"As you say, Commander! Thank you," she directed the last part to me.


	23. Final Preparations

_Chapter Five_

_Final Preparations_

Upon returning to the Vigil, I gave Wade the materials for the Golem Shell Armor and the Iron or for Herren. I went around for days making sure everything was prepared for the final assault. Wade finished all his commissions and I placed the items into a void-bag, strapping it to my hip.

Alistair had finished in the Bannorn and got to the Vigil the same time we did; that was a nice surprise.

"Hello, love; I brought you a gift." Alistair hugged me the minute he saw me.

"Oh?" I grinned at him.

"Well, I told you I'd buy a house in Hightown for you to stay at while you're in Kirkwall. I brought you the Key and address. I just received it two days ago. It's across from the Amell estate and has a cellar that leads _into_ that spot in Dark-town you told me about for the clinic. Also, I brought your hound back."

I pulled him down and kissed him. "You're too good for me."

"Nonsense! I love you. Unfortunately, I can only spend the one night. The Nobles in Denerim are calling for a celebratory ball or some such thing… not sure what for, but I'll let you know."

He pulled out a pouch. I opened it and saw a brass key, three letters and a sum of gold… 300 gold.

My eyes widened as I looked at him.

"The key is to our house, the gold is for traveling expenses and furnishings, and the letters are what you requested and one from me to your knight-captain. You asked for a permit signed by Irving and Greagoir for while you're in Kirkwall to keep Templars off your back so that's the one with the seal of a Templar Knight-Commander, and I signed it too. The second one is just official stationary for you to get Aedan to write out that conscription notice… and the third one is just in case Cullen needs proof that it's okay for you to be with him…"

I threw my arms around him and kissed him. "I doubt I'll need anywhere close to that much gold, but thank you. I'm going to have to expose my magic in Kirkwall so this permit is perfect!"

"Yes, well… The Knight-Commander was not pleased to learn you had magic, but Irving stood up for you and told him about Redcliff. I also informed him of what Avernus said; that you will never be able to do Blood Magic because it isn't your _blood_ that holds your abilities but rather your very soul… that's in the permit, by the way. It was the only way Irving would sign it since he feared someone would try to say they saw you do it when you can't. I admit, when he said that I had the Scribe add it without another thought. I don't want to lose you; ever."

"Want me to make Pizza? You've more than earned it." His eyes lit up. I made enough for the whole Vigil, but made sure Alistair got a whole large one to himself. It was half 6-cheese and half everything… he devoured the cheese half first.

We spent that night together, and I saw him off at mid-day with a sack of cheeses; he lamented that he would miss Pizza almost as much as he'd miss me so I promised to make it whenever he visited Kirkwall… so long as those visits were at least a few months apart.

He had laughed and said it would most likely be only one week each year – if that.

Justice and Anders merged the night before the battle, much to my dismay – we would need ALL hands on deck.

I also made sure to get that stone tablet to Dworkin and Voldrik who swore Orzammar would get it.

* * *

We were all gathered in the 'throne' room with all the nobles when the time we had all been waiting for finally arrived.

"Commander, commander!" a young elven woman came running into the hall and tripped. Aedan caught her and asked, "Yes, my lady?"

"A darkspawn army is within sight of Amaranthine."

Varel and Garevel spoke their piece but I interrupted.

"Aedan, you will be taking Sigrun, Velanna, Oghren and Nathaniel. At all costs protect the city. Anders, Natia and I will stay and protect the Keep. No matter what, that city must be saved. We have men and a fort that would hold up to a 10 year siege. Go now."

The ones I had singled out all started for the door without question much to the amusement of those around me.

"Now that they are gone, Garevel, get the men ready! We will be attacked by a separate group within a few days. Get Dworkin on the Battlements; that's his new bedroom, dammit. I want archers and Ballista's ready for action. Anyone who is of the Warrior variety is to be prepared for assault. Gates lowered, captain! As of this moment, we are at War."

Everyone around us looked fearful, but Varel began barking orders to see that my plans were followed and Garevel rushed out the door to lower the Gates and get the men ready.

* * *

I was right. 3 days later, around the time Aedan would have arrived at the City, we were attacked.

"Commander, we're under attack!" yeah… in Aedans absence I was apparently next in command though I wasn't a Warden… I tried foisting them onto Natia, but unless I vanished it was impossible.

"We've been drilling for this for the past 3 days, recruit! We are more than ready."

Voldrik saluted me, "The walls are acceptable, Lady Commander. No surprise Ogre attacks will get though!"

"Master Wade has worked Day and Night, Ser. Your men are fully equipped." Herren looked so proud.

Dworkin was giddy as he said, "Darkspawn by the Scores and a handful of stone is all that separates us. Feels like home! I've got a catapult rigged with Explosives I have left; just holler if you want a whole mess of beasties to meet their Maker!"

Sergeant Maverlies saluted me, her black hair cropped quite short and green eyes more than determined, "I'm not a half-bad shot with a bow. I'll make my way to the tower, Ser. If you want me to harass any particular Darkspawn, just point them out." I smirked at her and gave her a cross bow and void bag of bolts. "You won't run out of bolts, Sergeant." She grabbed the items and hurried out.

"Positions! I want as few casualties on our side as possible. If the number is less than 10 dead, I will personally have alcohol on hand for a full day that anyone can partake from! Get moving."

People rushed to get into position.

As I came out of the Keep, I saw flaming Catapulted stone flying overhead. Thinking quickly, I raised my hand and shielded the keep from attacks from above. I would not allow them to kill us from afar.

"Front gate is down!" I heard the sergeant shout from above and watched as three Armored Ogres rushed forward… have I ever mentioned I really hate Ogres?

A squad of 23 Hurlocks and Genlocks followed; then came a rush of 'Children' and 4 Emissaries.

I groaned. "_Dworkin_! You see an Ogre and I want it in itty bitty pieces! Sergeant Maverlies, I want you to focus on the ugly grubs! Fen… give em hell, boy."

I heard a chorus of 'yes, ma'am!' before **_booooom!_** Went the Ogre group. Then a second boom when the first didn't kill them.

I watched fascinated as Children fell with shrieks. Sergeant Maverlies was hitting every single one in the eye sockets to guarantee a kill.

Anders channeled a healing aura and focused on anyone who was hit. Natia was giving hell with her sword and shield and I caught sight of Garevel swinging his blade in swift but precise motions.

I pulled the same stunts I did in Redcliff all those months ago. I was jumping and bending in ways that shouldn't have been possible with my weight, but thanks to magic and experience, were easily executed.

I was throwing my little star blades (and yes, I taught Wade how to make them when he showed interest), with great accuracy; each star perfectly embedded in the neck of its target.

"Commander, the East Wall!" I heard Garevel shout.

I spun on my heel and shot forward with Anders next to me as I called out, "Natia, you and Fen keep this area clear!"

She saluted before looking around and finding an enemy.

31 Children, 2 Hurlocks and 8 Genlocks. Anders was flinging Ice spells before we were fully in View of the gate there.

I smirked and used magic to paralyze anything that got near me with malicious intent; no one even questioned it in the heat of battle.

I longed to stretch my wings, but knew that if I did I wouldn't be able to go to Kirkwall after this.

The Children, as expected, were more damn trouble than anything. I had to behead one that had tackled Garevel before it could rip his throat out.

Just as we killed the last Childer… the Shrieks appeared in force. 46 of the bastards, each looking like ones from Inquisition; twisted elves.

I was knocked into by one of our men and it distracted me just long enough to earn a dagger to my right shoulder.

"Fuck me with a pole-arm!" I shouted before spinning and kicking out to knock the fucker over.

I healed myself as I straddled the fallen Hurlock decapitating him with one swift motion of my sword.

Apparently, that was the last enemy at the East Wall, because people were standing around giving me a look.

"A pole-arm?" Anders asked.

I growled. "If anyone mentions that again, I will fuck _them_ with a pole-arm up the arse!"

Anders sniggered, but Garevel nodded and said, "The Children are dead, but I fear the Front Gates may need us once more."

I stood and headed that way, the others following me.

I threw a shield on Varel the second I saw him.

"Hold together men. Andraste's Blood, hold! For the Wardens, for Amaranthine!"

Varel turned away from the gate for one moment, and that was all it took for an Ogre to side swipe him. He was unconscious, but he'd live.

3 more Ogres joined the first to make it an even 4 along with more spawn.

I admit to being impressed when, as Dworkin blew up the newer 3, Garevel used his blade to _climb_ the first one before embedding the sword deep into its neck.

When the fighting was over, I approached Varel as he awoke.

"Is it… over? Did we win?"

"Yeah… you missed the best fight, man. Good thing that Ogre just knocked you out though… could have been messy." I winked at him and I saw in his eyes that he knew it was my doing.

"Thought I was a dead man for sure, my lady."

"Call me that one more time, Varel, and I can arrange that."

The men around us burst into laughter. I had Garevel and Natia take Varel back to the keep just before the final wave arrived. 1 Armored Ogre and 58 other Spawn.

I didn't see it… I should have seen it… Fen rushed the Ogre when I was focused on a Shriek. I _felt_ the Ogre pick him up and… I screamed.

A wave of magic burst from me as I felt my hounds life extinguish; it washed over the field, freezing the enemies solid and rejuvenating my allies. It was too late for Fen, unfortunately.

I fell to my knees, causing the frozen enemies to shatter. It hit me then… a life for a life. Varel had been destined to die here, but I had saved him. My loyal hound had paid the price. That's also when i realized... my baby had paid for Bethanys' life. i wouldn't change that even if i could however. my child would have had a terrible life if born then, so saving Bethany Hawke was more than worth it.

I clutched Fens fur and sobbed. I felt Anders at my back, rubbing soothingly as I cried. He didn't say anything, and I was glad for it. This death hit hard.

As a result of my magic wave, the Courtyard did not get overrun. In fact, any enemy for miles had died at the same moment as my Fen, including 'The Herald'.

"We've… won. We lost 7, My Lady, including… I'm so sorry."

"Captain! Lady Commander, I've news!"

"Sergeant, if you tell me you know where the Darkspawn came from it doesn't matter. I have a Sending Stone linked to Aedan… he's already after them."

I'd seen it in a vision that Aedan had finished the Amaranthine assault moments before we finished ours and had already headed out.

"Sen a runner to the City to update them on our survival… I'm going to go set up a keg of liquor for our survivors."

They saluted as I dragged myself to the keep with Anders help.

"After I set up this Keg, you and I are leaving. It's time for us to go to Kirkwall, Anders."

He looked startled.

"How did… never mind; stupid question."

I smirked. "The revelry will cover our retreat, and I'll let Aedan know _after_ we board the boat that we're already gone."

True to my word, I set up the Keg in the main hall while Anders gathered his things. Before leaving I went to Herren and Wade.

"Wade… here." I handed him more Star metal. "Do what you like with it. There's enough there to make a full suite of Armor plus weapons. This is your personal payment for those commissions. For you Herren, I figured gold would be better; 50 Sovereigns."

Wade grinned and took the chest of metal, kissing me on the cheek once more as Herren harrumphed but smiled as he took the pouch of gold.

* * *

5 days we walked to get to Amaranthine… there, at the docks, we took ship to Kirkwall. In our shared cabin, I 'called' Aedan and let him know that I 'kidnapped' Anders and was already on my way to my new home. He wished me luck and expressed his condolences about Fen.

I cried when I told Alistair, who also cried at my loss and told me he'd see me soon. I tried to ask, but he wouldn't tell me what he meant and I was unable to force a vision in my grief.

I knew my adventures in Thedas had only just started however, and I was eager to get it started.


	24. Welcome To DA2

**_DA 2_**

**_Part_ _One_**

so this will have some major plot twisting... i kind of let the story write its self... just a fair warning.


	25. Meet the Gang

_Chapter One_

_Meeting the Gang_

Turns out, we didn't have to wait long to get into Kirkwall. _Apparently_, having the seal of Chancellor of Ferelden and both the Crest of Highever and Gwaren helped our 'refugee' boat get into port _much_ faster.

My name is Ara, and I used to be human. I burned alive and got thrown into my favorite Video Game series… Dragon Age. I woke up in the Korcari Wilds the day of the Battle of Ostagar with a slightly new look. Sure, I was still 5'3 with a rocking rack and ass, but I was still 250 pounds even after walking all over Ferelden for the last year; and now I had pointy ears, magic and wings. My waist-length hair was fire-engine red and my now silver eyes glowed if the sunlight hit them just right. My skin was bright white and liable to blind anyone who looked.

I was traveling with Anders/Justice. He had learned on the trip just how Justice had changed when they merged. Anders was cute in a tragic love-story kind of way. His blonde hair was tied back in a pony-tail and his green eyes look slightly haunted. He was taller than I was but unless I was surrounded by dwarves, that wasn't saying much…

I went straight to the Viscounts office with an escort of three City Guards… they wanted to make sure Lady Arvaala Cousland, adopted Sister to Teyrn Aedan Cousland of Gwaren and Teyrn Fergus Cousland of Highever, Mistress to His Majesty King Alistair Theirin of Ferelden, made it safely though the Docks and Lowtown to get to Hightown.

The Viscount tripped over himself to welcome me, thanking me for choosing to make Kirkwall my home. Anders kept trying not to laugh since he knew I hated all the formal shit. Thankfully no one thought twice about him being my man-servant… which is how he introduced himself.

Within days, Anders had made contact with Lirene, and had set himself a room in the basement. I warded the basement so that no one could enter without a specific medallion before giving one to Anders and hooking one to my rose key-chain.

It was only 2 weeks after we were completely settled that things began.

* * *

After a vision, I made my way through the cellar, arriving just in time to hear, "I have made this place a sanctum of Healing and Salvation. Why do you threaten it?"

"Anders, stand down!" I called out, coming out of the entry way that led to my home. I saw that the place had emptied out.

The change was instant. Anders lowered his staff and looked to me. I hardly had a moment to notice that it was Varric, Carver, Bethany _and _Fenris accompanying Hawke before I was pressed against the wall as Hawke kissed me.

I was stunned, but _damn_ could that man kiss… I kissed him back.

"Chuckles, you want to introduce us to your… friend here?" I heard Varric ask.

I giggled as Hawke pulled away and took in the scene around me.

Varric was 4'7 with blonde hair, brown eyes and stubbly chin… my eyes were instantly drawn to his half-open shirt and I smirked when I noticed that the Chest-hair was indeed iconic.

Bethany was 5'5 with black hair down to her shoulders and bright blue eyes that sparked when she recognized me; Carver had gold eyes and military cropped black hair standing at 5'10.

Fenris… my heart stopped when I saw him and I knew my face held awe. He was 5'8 with blinding white hair done in the style shown in game… his eyes were green, his skin tanned… and his tattoos pulsed.

"Sorry, Varric… this is Ara. I told you about her. She's the reason Bethany is still alive. Her visions of the Future warned me of the Ogre."

Anders eyes widened. "I thought you said you couldn't save lives like that. You said the law of Equal Exchange…" I slapped a hand over his mouth.

"What was he going to say?" Fenris' deep baritone sent shivers up my spine.

"I… if I save a life, a life is taken. I trade one for another. I didn't know it when I gave Hawke the information about the Ogre… I found out when I saved my brothers Seneschal and lost my Hound… I didn't want Bethany to feel like her Life killed someone when it… really didn't."

"Who… who's life did I replace?" Bethany sounded horrified and I flinched.

"A life that would have been miserable. My _unborn_ child… I have pointy ears so Alistair can't exactly claim our children without repercussions. My baby would have been a chess piece since I couldn't raise them myself… besides, I have magic… my baby would have been taken from me no matter what. I got pregnant weeks before your escape from Lothering… I didn't even _know_ until I lost it."

Hawke took one step back. Anders relayed his quest to Hawke as I got a hug from Bethany. Carver thanked me for telling his Family he was still alive after Ostagar and I sighed.

"I need to go to the Gallows…"

Jaws hit the floor, even Fenris'.

"Why?"

"I have a friend I need to see. Look, if they find out I have magic, I do have an Allowance Permit signed by a Knight-Commander, a First Enchanter and the King of Ferelden."

"Well… we're headed that way now…" Hawke offered.

"Quick question. If you're King Alistairs Mistress, why did you kiss Hawke back?" Carver asked.

I grinned. "Alistair told me I was allowed to be with others. In fact, I believe his exact words were 'I can handle sharing you, but I refuse to lose you'… or something similar. And your brother is a great… why _did_ you kiss me?"

Anders snorted at the sudden topic change.

"Do you remember when I asked what you wanted for the information back in Lothering?"

I nodded. "I sarcastically said a hug."

"Yeah and after that you said that if you'd known I would do it, you would have asked for a kiss. Well, when your information about the Ogre turned out true, saving Bethanys life, I swore that if I saw you again, I'd give you what you asked for." He looked somewhat embarrassed and I laughed.

"I shall endeavor to keep your siblings safe, Serah, but don't kiss me unless you actually _want_ more, okay?"

Even Fenris' lips twitched at that.

Anders pouted. I rolled my eyes. "I told you Anders, I prefer the Warriors… Alistair, Knight-Captain Cullen… Fenris. You just don't do it for me."

Fenris glared at me. "Oh, don't worry hun I wouldn't…"

Anders cut me off. "You know, for someone who was a - " I slapped a hand over his mouth. "Not yours to tell, Anders. Anyway, Fenris, if you want me to help you out, I can. The Markings on you; they hurt right? I can fix that. It won't change anything else, just the pain; but only if you want me too. Think on it, let me know. Alright so… to the gallows!"

Hawke grabbed my arm and led me out.

"So… Feathers…?" Varric asked. I snorted. "Feathers? That's the one you choose for me?" He grinned. "It's the wings… not that most people will get that."

"What do you want to know… wait, let me guess; Hero of Ferelden stories?"

"Got it in one!" I chuckled and began telling the tale… starting from Lothering. "Wait; wait… so you walked into the Circle Tower there with no one the wiser? So how did you get a permit? Better yet, how did you get out?"

"Please save all questions to the very end of the story. Some questions you have will be answered over the course of the telling." I handed him a note pad and pen, "Write all this down… wouldn't want you to forget it when you go to write the book." I winked and he scoffed. "Feathers, I remember everything." I shrugged as we approached they ferry man at the docks.

I pulled out a golden coin. "I want passage for me and these five to go to the Gallows." The man took the coin and motioned to his boat.

"You know you over paid him…" Hawke started. "So? Alistair makes sure all my needs are met… much as I wish he'd let me make my own way. If I so much as _try_ to refuse the money I find it somewhere awkward later… such as my bedroll or worse; my small clothes."

Varric laughed so I continued my tale. As we disembarked the boat, I looked to a Templar near me. "My name is Ara Cousland and I'm here to see knight-captain Cullen."

Hawkes eyes bugged. I had only just gotten to the part about waking up after the sloth demon in the tower so he was confused.

"Yes, My Lady. Please wait here while I go see if the Knight-Captain is available."

I was at the part in my story where we got back to the Knight-Commander after Uldred died when I was grabbed from behind and a pair of lips met mine… twice in one day by two very good looking men.

Cullen was 6'2 so he practically lifted me to kiss me. My arms wound around his broad shoulders and thick plate armor. I was ecstatic; I felt the same connection with Cullen as I did with Alistair and now Fenris. I moaned into the kiss. When he ended the kiss, I whimpered slightly and looked into his hypnotic golden eyes as his wavy gold hair ruffled in the breeze. His lip scar looked much better.

"Now see… if I'd known this was the welcome I'd get, I would have come here two weeks ago."

"You wouldn't have gotten that welcome before yesterday." Cullen's deep voice growled.

"Even after that hot good-bye kiss we shared at Kinlock? For shame!"

"I got a letter from my sister yesterday. According to her, you waylaid the Hero of Ferelden and saved my family in Honnleath for _me… _she says you told her you love me. She said, and I'm quoting her letter here, 'if you don't marry her, Branson will.' She did mention that you were with King Alistair though…"

I grinned and pulled out a letter. "This is from Alistair to you. It states that I'm free to see you _if_ you want to …" his eyes bugged comically.

"Oh, and one more thing; these are for you, Cullen…" I handed him 3 packages. One was a square, one a long rectangle, and one a small box. Everyone was watching, and it provided the distraction Hawke needed to go do what he needed to.

Cullen looked at me, suspicious. The first one he opened was the long Rectangle. "That sword was made by Master Wade; from Wades Emporium in Denerim… it's named Vigilance and is made from the bones of an Eldest Dragon we slew in the Blackmarsh!" I said excitedly. Jaws hit the floor; Master Wade was already famous to anyone who'd visited Ferelden.

The next box opened was the Square. It was his Inquisition Shield with a twist. The logo on it was Templar, though the minute he accepted Cassandras offer it would change. "I had Wade make this from Star Metal; I named it Valiance to match the Sword." Go figure that I had found the Starmetal before we reached the Wending wood during the Awakening events.

"Why?" he asked softly.

"Oh? Um… well, because like I told your sister, I do love you – though I know you'll say we don't know each other very well – and according to Mia, _today_ is your Birthday." I rubbed my neck awkwardly. I'd never found his birthday on any website; only the year. Today was Justinian (6th month) 1st, 31 Dragon. We had left Kinlock Hold before Cullens 20th birthday last year, but he turned 21 today and dammit I was making sure he got gifts!

He opened the third box, pulling out 3 Mountain Dews and a Ruby Sending Stone. "That Stone is connected to one I gave your sister… so you can _talk_ to her… the drinks are what I gave you back when… yeah."

"I do have one question… that stitching thread; the one that dissolves… do you have more of it? I have been authorized by the Templars to set up a supply line with you for it." Cullen asked. I smiled and reached into my bag.

I pulled out a void bag and handed it to him.

"That is a void bag; it's bigger on the inside. This little bag holds 50 spools the same size as what I gave Irving after I was done stabbing you. A gift, from me to the Templars."

"But that's… that's 250 Sovereigns worth!" he shouted. "So? If I wanted money, I'd sell the plans to Orlais. Honestly, Knight-Captain… you make me feel like you believe I should be greedy. That's not my style. I never wanted a fortune… if you'd asked me last year, before all this happened, I'd have taken the money only to give my son and husband what _they_ deserved… as I no longer have that family…" I saw him flinch at the reminder. "Anyway, I'll accept like 2 Sovereigns a bolt. Only reason Irving payed more is because you and I both know he wouldn't _let_ me low-ball it. If y'all need more, let me know. I have a place in Hightown… if you need me for… anything."

Fenris actually looked like he approved of what I was saying about not wanting a fortune.

"Look… the Sword and Shield are yours because I wanted to get you a gift you'd like… I should head out now… if you want to visit me, feel free, hun."

I turned and headed towards the boat. This was going to be a long 7 years.


	26. Sundermount

_Chapter Two_

_Sundermount_

(Mentions of ad no good very horrible past!)

* * *

Anders and Hawke did their thing that night, and the next afternoon we all met at the Hanged Man… where Isabella was fighting off three men. I was unconcerned, though I saw Cullen grip his new sword. Aveline was with us today, and had been weary of me.

Avaline was 5'9 with cropped red hair, green eyes and freckles dusting her pale skin.

We approached her, though I hid behind Hawke much to his amusement.

"My, and here I thought all the men in this place were besotted fools who couldn't hoist the mainsail." She hadn't change a bit. Her white dress, black corset, blue bandana, and gold jewelry perfectly complemented her 5'8 frame, mid-back length brown hair, green gold eyes and sexy tan skin with the perfect cleavage.

"When you talk about hoisting the Mainsail, what do you really mean?" Hawke smirked.

"What else could I mean? It requires strength knowledge of rigging, and a small measure of sobriety." Anders gave a cough as Hawke chuckled and said "I know my way around rigging just fine… and I'm good with my hands."

"Oh my… I'm -" that's where I cut her off.

"Isabela, Queen of the Eastern Seas and the sharpest blade in Llomerryn… if you listen to the Assassin we have as a mutual friend."

"Kitten! Have you come to finally play with me?" she shoved past Hawke and draped herself over me.

"You had your chance babe! Turned down a tumble with Alistair and me in favor of an Orgy with my brother and two friends… but _maybe_ if you're a good girl, I'll consider it."

"But, kitty… I've been _dying_ to know all those tricks you mentioned! You know I'm not good!" I smirked. "Tough titty said the kitty when the milk ran dry!" she burst out laughing

She turned to Hawke again. "You know… with company such as her, you might be just what I'm looking for to solve a little problem I have."

"Can't anyone fix their own lives around here?" he sighed and I giggled as Isabela shrugged and I chimed in with her, "Must be something in the water."

"Well, someone from my past has been… pestering me. I've arranged for a duel – if I win, he leaves me alone. Unfortunately, I don't trust him to play fair. I need someone to watch my back and it seems _you_ come highly recommended…" she gestured to me.

"Well… I think I could manage watching your back." She chuckled and muttered, "I'll bet."

She gave him the details and left.

"You almost… you offered to sleep with her?" Aveline was bright red.

"Oh yes. She's beautiful, but she had her chance. She chose Aedan and two of our friends rather than try me and Alistair."

She looked disgusted, but shrugged it off.

We all sat at the table in Varrics room. "Hey, Feathers… you said that you and the King really started your relationship in Redcliff, but you didn't say how…?"

"Teasing. He knew by that point that he'd have to be king, so he was reluctant… even asked me _why_ I was 'pursuing' him when he didn't think we'd have a future together… I told him the truth, of course; not like I can lie, anyway. I told him that where I'm from things are a lot more relaxed. Saying it here… things back home are more like Isabela. So open about that kind of thing… well, it was just us, my Mabari and an Assassin friend of ours left at the Castle while the others went to gather the mages, right? I was putting on the show of a lifetime, being the proper lady that was expected of someone with a noble background all while teasing the hell out of Alistair! About halfway through our stay, he finally gets comfortable enough to tease back, and damn was I unprepared. You see, I didn't expect him to be so damn… good at it. Night before Aedan gets back; I fold like a cheap house of cards. I told him if he touched my bare skin _one more time_, I'd take it as an invitation… the fucker comes up to me and _kisses_ me… the rest, as they say, is history."

"You had a Mabari?" Aveline asked.

"Yeah… he died saving me and it's all my fault…" I sighed.

"So! We're starting our trek up Sundermount tomorrow. I assume you know why, Ara since you were the one who gave me a message for Flemeth?"

Avaline looked at me sharply. "She's the seer you told me about?"

I smiled. "Oh yeah… we'll get a companion out of it. A Dalish."

"Like you?" Varric asked, his quill moving across the page in front of him. "I'm not Dalish! I'm not even an Elf, really, and if someone will close the door I'll prove that. I got Vallaslin because Flemeth gave me that message! Our encounter with the tribe was right after Redcliff so I'll tell it to you tomorrow while we walk…"

Fenris surprisingly had been the one to close the door.

I stood, "Back up a bit, love… I don't want to accidentally hurt you."

"I'm not your…"

"Look, I call everyone pet names. There are only three people I call 'Love', and you're one of them. I will explain that in private later. If… if after that, you want me to stop I will."

As soon as he was out of the way I let lose my Wings. The White-to-Gold fading on them standing out a bit more than a few months ago… in fact, they looked more… solid than before too. Something told me it was because I met the three people I called 'Love' but I wasn't too sure.

"What in the Void?" Carver shouted.

"I'm what I like to call a Fairy. A Pixie, even." I explained how I came to be in Thedas; my death, the blight… I even told them about Avernus. Of course this was the short version of the Blight, so I still had tales for Varric tomorrow.

"You're unable to use blood magic?" Fenris asked.

"Correct. My Magic isn't in my blood like the Mages you know… it's in my very being. I'm not exactly connected to the Fade the same way they are. It's how I'd be able to help with your tattoos. I can't remove them, but I can make the pain go away. However, I refuse to touch you with Magic without your express permission unless you need healing and are unconscious."

Fenris looked thoughtful, but didn't respond.

* * *

We had finished the 'Ambush site' and Aveline had headed back toward the City to report in while we went to the Camp. I had enough of several tents and did what I had for the duration of 'Awakening' with the Magic Housing tent.

Fenris had been stunned and I explained it was actually a pocket realm and that I could connect it to anywhere I had been… granted I wouldn't do that if I could help it because travel times could mess with the future. He agreed not to tell Hawke if I made him his own room. I made everyone their own room with _pictures_ to dictate who held each room.

It was Isabela, Carver, Bethany, Hawke, Fenris and I on this trip… Anders was still working his clinic, Avaline had gone back to the City, and of course we hadn't met Merrill yet.

Hawke let me take the lead when we reached the Camp.

"Aneth ara! I am Arvaala of the Ellwood Clan under Keeper Zathrian… I mean Keeper Lanaya… we are here to see Keeper Marethari at the bidding of Asha'bellanar. May we enter?"

"You travel with Shems… Wait… what happened to Keeper Zathrian?"

"He was the cause of the Werewolf Curse. As long as it survived, so too did he. He sacrificed his life to end it when his clan became infected."

I felt Fenris stiffen behind me at the obvious use of blood magic.

"I see… cause trouble and meet our blades but… enter."

I allowed Hawke to speak with Marethari himself, choosing to say that a dragon fell from the sky and that it was no big deal though I giggled. "And you, child?"

Marethari was 5'6 with white hair, green eyes and Sylaises Vallaslin on her tanned skin.

"Flemeth was annoyed by me, but liked me well enough. Regardless we will take Merrill with us when we leave, Keeper… as is her wish."

The group looked startled. "You are like her then; Asha'bellanar?"

"In some ways… in others, not at all." I let my wings out to a chorus of gasps. "It was at her bidding that I get Mythals Vallaslin; and at her bidding I am considered one of the people though I am no elf at all. You've nothing to fear from me, Keeper, I know full well what Merrill is doing and will attempt to set her on the proper path for _her_." Not that the keeper would like said path…

At that I heard sighs of relief around me.

"Ma Serannas, Da'len. Very well, Ara… you will be welcome among us any time you are out this way." I saw a few heads bow and I headed over to Master Ilen.

"Ironbark?" I asked holding out a void bag. He looked startled but took the bag, opening it and peering inside. He gasped and knelt close to the ground, tipping the bag to watch as 3 trees worth of bark spilt to the ground. "Ma Serannas, Da'len! Do you wish anything from this?" I thought for a moment. "A pendant for Merrill. It needs to hide her magic or the Templars in the city will try to kill her." He looked startled. "Easy enough. I will have it done before you come back down this way."

I smiled at him as I headed over to Hawke. "This… Merrill is a Mage?" Fenris asked stiffly. "All Keepers and thus their Firsts are Mages Fenris. A Clan only allows up to two Mages each… that's it. Only when one dies is a new one accepted. See, legend tells all Elvhen once had the 'gift', and that's true. Before the… fall of the empire, they did all have magic. If the Veil fell, all Elves would again have magic. Don't worry; I'll keep her in line as much as possible. Though she uses blood magic, the worst she'll do to _people_ is give them frowny faces. She's foolish, but at the same time… not _as_ foolish as Anders."

"How not?! You just said she uses blood magic." Fenris hissed. Hawke was talking to her now so Fenris kept his voice quiet. She was 5'4 with black hair, blue eyes, a unique Vallaslin that seemed to be a mix of Mythal and Sylaise with a hint of June.

"You know Anders let a spirit in. Merrill _knows_ that Spirits and Demons are essentially the same. Anders, in his… infinite wisdom, thought that good spirits were different. In all honestly, Merrill may be a bit smarter than him…" he seemed to calm a bit at that. "Besides, I know parts of the future, Love… we will be fine with her. Anders is more likely to do something stupid than she is."

"You never did explain why you call me that."

I grinned as our group started up the path. "Soul mates. I feel a deep connection with you, same as I did Alistair and Cullen. The Irony in this being that I have Magic and two names on that list hate Magic… Alistair was a former Templar too… almost; he never took vows."

"You believe… we are meant to be together?" I snorted. "Not exactly. Just that… if something were to happen, we could be happy together. Just because two people match each other doesn't mean they're destined to be. I mean… I never actually saw myself marring Alistair…" I realized what I'd said when everyone froze around me.

"Married?" Hawke asked, stunned.

"Um…" I pulled out my Topaz sending stone as it warmed. "Yes, Alistair?"

"Hello, love. Are you busy, now?"

"Not really. Oh! Say hi to Hawke and friends!"

"Er… hello? Anyway, I just wanted to ask you how you're doing… I love you, you know."

I chuckled at the faces around me. "And I love you… Fair warning, Husband, I found another man I like… his name is Fenris." The man in question lifted his eyebrow at me.

"Ah, you told them then. Well, _wife_, as long as I can monopolize you for the times I'm there… you know my views." I smirked at the shocked faces around me.

"Yeah… I _just_ told them. Well, if you let me know when you'll be here and I'll be sure to make you pizza." I heard a deep bark. "What was that…?"

"Oh uh… I know you've been upset since Fen died…" Merrills eyes shot wide. "So, I've been having one of his pups trained for you; the litter was born last month. He sleeps in a shirt you left here. If you give me a name I can get a collar made." I covered my mouth as a tear slipped from my eye. "Dammit, _what_ have I told you about being perfect? Revas. The name will be Revas. R-e-v-a-s it means Freedom. And bring my crown. I forgot to mention it when you visited the Vigil, but Oghren got his knickers in a twist that I had a paragon forged crown and didn't keep it with me."

Alistair snorted. "Sounds like the Dwarf. All right. Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of… can't wait to see you, though."

"Same, my love. I will see you as soon as I am able. For now, Eamon is calling me to a meeting. Oh and that ball I told you about back at the Vigil? Supposedly, an Engagement thing. Eamon tried to set me up. I had to let the woman down when I told her that I already had someone else in mind for the position of Queen."

I chuckled. "But they can't know I'm your Queen for several more years."

"Well, it's not like I told them I _have_ a queen… just that I had someone in mind."

"I did warn you that Eamon would do this…"

"Laugh it up. I told you, I don't want anyone else even if you say it's okay. Right well… talk to you later love."

I was still giggling after the connection cut off.

"You had a dog named Fen?"

"Yup. Now apparently I have one named Revas. And I'm queen of Ferelden, though everyone thinks I'm just his mistress."

I continued the story of Origins – we had gotten to the part about Soldiers Keep – as we continued up the mountain.

"A Griffon? You're making this up, feathers." Varric was looking at me with full disbelief, and even Fenris – who had taken most of my words in stride, surprisingly – looked like he thought I was lying. Merrill giggled and I suddenly remembered even as she said… "I always wanted a Griffon… I would name it Feathers." I groaned and shook my head.

I stated pulling off my tank top. "Woah! What are you doing?!" Carver yelled as he turned away. No one else did; even as I worked to undo my jeans.

"I _can't_ tell a lie; that's not to say I can't bend the truth until it breaks, but I can't say the sky is green and the grass is blue when it isn't. It just isn't possible. So, since you all have such trouble learning that, I'm going to prove I can turn into a Griffon. However, since this form is unique, it's the only one that shreds my clothes when I shift, and I kind of like these small clothes."

I was naked at this point, and Hawke gave me a smirk. I rolled my eyes, "Take a picture, it'll last longer," I snipped before shifting.

This was my first time taking this form since the peak, so I was a little unsteady on my talons. I noticed my coloring had changed too. As with my wings, my feathers went from white-to-black fade to now white-to-gold. I forced myself into a proud posture with one talon raised and my wings flared, looking down to the tallest person of the group – Hawke. I gave a chirp before leaning forward to look him in the eye. I was 15 feet tall at the shoulders in this form, and I will admit it made me happy.

"Well… can I touch?" Merrill asked. I rolled my head to look at her before I lay down and nodded. "Your feathers are so soft!"

He words sparked Carver to hesitantly reach out. I felt another hand on my head behind the left ear and began purring as I leaned into it. Even in human form, I loved being petted…

I heard a whispered, "Fenhedis," from the owner of the hand at my head and knew it was Fenris.

After shifting back, and Merrill revealing her Blood Magic, we reached the alter. There had been some fights, but they were pitifully weak compared to an Angry Fenris.

Hawke placed the amulet on the Alter and I got my first real look at it. It was beautiful; silver in color with the designs of Mythal all over it and a single emerald as the centerpiece shaped like a tree. I reached my hand up to my throat where my Amethyst Dragon pendant sat.

Merrill began her Rite for the Departed.

Hahren Na melana sahlin

emma ir abelas

souver'inan isala hamin

vhenan him dor'felas

In uthenera Na revas

A Dragon made of fire circled the alter in bright swoops before it landed on the Alter, shifting into Flemeth. She stepped down and stretched.

She was 5'7 with her white hair twisted into those horns on her head. Her eyes were a striking gold color with a slight slit to the pupil that was only noticeable if you knew to look for it and her amazingly un-wrinkled skin was pale. She wore red Dragon Hide and a silver clawed crown. She wore dark red Lipstick and Eyeshadow to match.

"Ah… and here we are."

"A witch!" Fenris hissed shooting me a glare as I flinched. "It's all right Fenris, she means us no harm. Andaran Atish'an, Asha'bellanar." Merrill greeted and shot me look from her side eye as she wondered why I didn't do the same.

I crossed my arms as Flemeth lifted an eyebrow at Merrill. "One of the people, I see; so young and bright. Do you know who I am, beyond that title?"

"I know only a little…"

"Stand, the people bend their knee too quickly."

"Aneth Ara, Mythal. Sorry to have killed you and split at our last meeting, but you know how your daughter is…" I shrugged causing Merrill to gasp as Flemeth laughed.

"Indeed I do. So refreshing to see one who keeps their end of a bargain; I half expected my amulet to end up in a merchant's pocket!"

"No one wanted to buy it…" Hawke started.

"Maybe because there was an Ancient Elvhen Goddess inside, hmm?" I snarked. Merrill looked at me in horror.

"So you know who I am, little traveler. And you still chose to allow my Vallaslin?"

"And I'll also allow myself to be bound to you in 8 or 9 years. Tell your guardians not to kill me first, yes? That would be… so awkward."

"You will? Interesting. Through the Well?"

"I'll need it. In return, I offer you a boon."

"Give me a feather, and I will tell my Guardians to allow it." I flared my wings, stretching one to her. "Take your pick. No more than 3." She smiled and I resisted the urge to flinch as she took 2 at once. It felt like someone pulling my hair.

"Bargain struck."

I nodded. Flemeth turned to Merrill, "Take care not to reveal this, hmm?" Merrill nodded, wide-eyed. No one else seemed to notice that the feathers she took instantly re-grew.

"We stand upon the precipice of change. The world fears the inevitable plummet into the abyss. Watch for that moment… and when it comes, do not hesitate to leap. It is only when you fall that you learn whether you can fly."

"Cheap advice from a Dragon." Flemeth and I both snorted at that and Hawke gave me a grin.

"We all have our challenges," I shrugged and Flemeth smirked at me. I looked at her. "You won't find _them_ until I use the Well, you know." Flemeth hesitated before nodding. "Thank you for telling me; I shall focus my attentions on other things, in the interim." I bowed my head to her.

"As for you child, step carefully; no path is darker than when your eyes are shut."

"Ma Serannas, Asha'bellanar."

"Now the time has come for me to leave. You have my thanks… and my sympathies," she patted Hawke on the shoulder before walking to the edge of the cliff and shifting into her purple dragon form and flying off.

"You knew she was a Goddess and didn't think to warn us? Better yet, you knew and still tried to kill her?" Hawke asked.

I shrugged. "It's not _that_ important. I knew she'd live over it, and she's vital to the future. Not like I can go around telling the Dalish that Mythal walks among the humans, can I?"

Merrill nodded. "Even if she's Asha'bellanar, no one would believe that a human could be Mythal. Thank you, Ara… I appreciate knowing that I got to meet her." I shrugged. I hadn't done it for her.

We got back down to the camp in half the time it took us to get up the mountain in the first place.

Hawke handed Marethari the now empty amulet. "Ma Serannas, child; your debt is paid in full. It isn't too late to change your mind, Da'len," she told Merrill. "Dareth Shiral, Keeper," was all Merrill responded with. Marethari gave me a pain-filled look and I simply bowed my head as I went to Ilen.

"One Pendant, as requested. Again, I can't thank you enough for this supply of Iron Bark, Da'len. Our hunters can't get close to the Ironbark Grove since the Darkspawn moved in."

I smiled and took the small wooden pendant. It was amazing; a leather strap held a carved Halla that looked to the viewer with ruby eyes and horns painted gold. "Fine craftsmanship; I would expect no less from a Dalish. Ma Serannas, Master Ilen. Give me the location of this Grove and I will have it cleared for you." Ilen marked the location on my map and I told him I'd let him know when it was done.

As we exited the Camp, I spotted the Flint Company Mercs no too far away and pointed them out to Hawke… who, thankfully, had picked up the mission.

As soon as they were all dead, I turned to Merrill. "This is for you. It will hide your Magic from the Templars; I had Master Ilen craft it for you. Know this, Merrill; I don't _approve_ of Blood Magic, but I also don't believe you are evil for using it. I truly believe that you know what you're doing, so I will do what I can to protect you unless you prove me wrong. Wear this always; our friends and I wouldn't want you getting taken by Templars." She looked at me as she put it on, tears in her eyes as she thanked me. "I hadn't even thought of that… thank you."

That night as we – I mean, _I_ – set up camp Merrill was in awe over the tent. "Any requests for food?"

"That thing you mentioned to the king? That sounded interesting…" Hawke smirked at me and there was a chorus of agreement. I shrugged. "What toppings? I can make Veggie, Veggie with meat, strictly meat, add-ons or other various combos…"

"Um… surprise us?" Varric said after looking around.

"Any dietary restrictions here? Vegetarians, people who can't have dairy or allergies?"

"I'll eat anything," Fenris said. "I'll have what you're having," Hawke smirked. The others all shook their heads.

I made a small pizza buffet. I made a Deluxe, Chicken Bacon, BBQ, 6 Cheese, 4 Meat, and Buffalo.

Everyone had at least one slice of each… except me. I had a personal that was half Chicken Bacon and half Buffalo. "Can I come over whenever the King arrives? Damn Feathers, this is wonderful," Varric had barley swallowed his food before talking. Isabela smirked, "I wish I could say the same, but I have a figure to watch." I snorted, "Who's? You get enough exercise to eat my cooking daily, Bel."

She grinned. "Aww, I'm so glad you noticed!" Bethany and Carver both seemed to enjoy it as well.

"Where did you learn to make this?" Isabela asked.

"Before my death!" that prompted several questions from Merrill, who was the only one at this point who didn't know my past.

I explained the unusual circumstance around my appearance in Thedas. "So… you had a husband and a son before…" Bethany asked looking a bit horrified.

"Yeah. I will never regret my death, either. I saved my sons life, and I wound up here. Do I miss them? Fuck, there isn't a moment that they aren't on my mind! But I am where I am meant to be. The Goddess will always guide her children, and in turn we will never forget her."

"You've met an Ancient Elvhen Goddess, and heard the voice of the Maker; you stood before the Ashes of the Makers Bride and spoken with her Guardian… and you choose to believe in a Goddess that you've never met?"

I giggled at Carvers words. "Faith is only Faith _because_ we believe. In all honesty, who is to say that it is not our belief which brought them into being? In my home world, there were hundreds of religions, some with overlap and some without. The biggest one matched closely with the Chant of light in many aspects, and one that is long since believed to only be a myth matches the Elvhen Pantheon but with more gods. I worship the Goddess of Magic and Witchcraft, in one religion her name was Hecate, and she was the goddess of magic, witchcraft, the night, moon, ghosts and necromancy. She was the only child of the Titanes Perses and Asteria from whom she received her power over heaven, earth, and sea. In another she was called the Triple Goddess; the Mother, the Maiden, and the Crone – this symbolizes both the separate stages in the female life cycle and the phases of the Moon; not to mention Heaven, Earth and the Afterlife or Underworld. And if one worshiped her, then one knew of her male counterpart the 'Horned God'. He is who the Males of this particular religion are meant to worship. In common Wiccan belief, he is associated with nature, wilderness, sexuality, hunting, and the life cycle and he is generally regarded as a dualistic god of twofold aspects: bright and dark, night and day, summer and winter."

I looked around… "Sorry! I so did _not_ intend for this to turn into a lesson! It's… sorry."

"Well, Feathers, I'd say you're as passionate about your beliefs as any good Andrastian."

I snorted, "Not really. Wicca is my religion, yes, but it's also one that was kind of frowned upon back home. Like I told you, Magic didn't exist the same way it does here. Visions and Empathy were brushed off as not real by most, to the point that some who held it refused to acknowledge it. I didn't exactly have an Alter or burn smudge sticks… I just collected my spirit stones, lit my candles and prayed to Her while going about my life in a peaceful way as the Goddess dictates. It's a very peaceful, harmonious and balanced way of life… and it promotes oneness with the divine and all which exists. Essentially… Wicca is the Dalish way of life, but with a Goddess and a God instead of a Pantheon. The main creed or Motto is 'If it harms none, do what you will'. "

Merrill nodded, "It sounds similar to our way of life, indeed. We are one with our Halla, one with Nature, and strive for peace when possible."

I perked up as I remembered the date… 14 Justinian, 31 Dragon. Fenris' 23rd birthday. I shot out of my seat and raced for my room. "Feathers?!" Varric cried out.

I came back out with a wrapped box. "Happy 23rd Birthday, Fenris! I know you didn't actually _know_ your birthday, but… yeah… I hope you like it."

He looked surprised, as did everyone else. The Hawke siblings all looked horrified that they hadn't known, Varric was scribbling and Merrill pulled an apple from her pack to hand him while Isabela looked at me stunned. I knew Fenris liked apples and was glad he accepted the one Merrill handed him.

He opened the gift I got him. "It's… a book? But I'm sure you know…"

"Never too late to learn, and I'd love to teach you. That book was written by Shartan, the Elf who helped Andraste free the Slaves."

"Isn't it? Sometimes I wonder… I don't mean to seem ungrateful, I do appreciate the thought; I've always wanted to learn more of Shartan, perhaps this is my chance."

I knew my chest was puffed out in pride as I smiled at him. "How did you know my birthday when I did not?"

"Hmm? Oh… uh… you would have learned it yourself in about 6 years. I had a vision of it, thus creating the Paradox of you knowing before you knew…"

We all went to bed not long after that. Each room was decorated to their host, just like back in Amaranthine; Carver had a Grey Warden room, Bethany had a 'magic' room (more like wiccan and circle combined), Isabela had a Captains Berth, Merrill had Velannas old style of being in a forest while indoors, Fenris had a Wine Cellar, and Hawke had his Hightown bedroom… not that he knew that yet. Varrics room looked exactly like the one at the Hanged Man. Avelines room was a Barracks style one. Anders had a room that looked like it was the Fade. There was a hidden door at the very end of the hall for Sebastians room, which was decorated Chantry Style. My room was pretty plain in comparison; a California King sized bed and an Armoire… plain walls and soft carpet.

The pictures to indicate the rooms were on each door. Carver had a Templar Logo, Bethany had a Mage Logo, Isabela had a ship, Merrill had a Halla, Fenris had a Wolf, Avaline had a Sword-and-Shield, Hawke had the Amell Crest, Varric had a book, Anders had the Scales of Justice, Sebastian had a Chantry Sunburst and for my room was pair of wings.


	27. Guards and Kings

_Chapter Three_

_Guards and Kings_

(SMUT IN HERE)

* * *

"I'm sorry! I thought I closed my door all the way! It's just memories turned into night terrors… you should all go back to bed."

I had woken everyone with my screams… again. Bela was naked with only her daggers, and the others all wore only sleep garments and had weapons… except Fenris, who had either fallen asleep in his armor or hadn't slept at all yet.

Bela, Merrill, Beth and Carver all headed to their rooms, but Fenris and Hawke stayed.

"You were shouting about a master?" Fenris asked, guarded. I paled; words were new. I had never talked in my sleep before… had I?

"I was… well… I was like you in some ways. I was a slave; a body slave." I gave them the same speech I had given Anders, Nate and Aedan. I even told them how cuddling somehow quieted the dreams, but that it was only a few people who could completely get rid of them.

"Now, go back to bed, both of you. I'll be fine; I always am."

"How? How was your family none the wiser?" Fenris was growling and glowing. I flinched, realizing that he picked up on what the others never did.

"Please… don't ask. You'll be angrier if I tell you. I just… they can't hurt me anymore. I was free for 7 _years_ before I died… I'm safe from them now…"

Hawke didn't move as Fenris sat on the edge of my bed. "Tell us. Please."

"My two older brothers." I looked away as Fenris let out a string of curses. "One of them was caught several times, but I was always too scared to come forward about the other one."

"If one was caught several times, how was he allowed back near you?" Hawke asked as Fenris growled.

I shrugged. "Now can we all go back to bed?"

Fenris and Hawke looked at each other; no one had seemed to realize I was naked beneath my blanket, but then… I was still over-weight so I doubt it mattered much.

"I will stay." Fenris' tone left no room for argument, and Hawke left after a nod. "But Fenris… your markings hurt when you touch people!" I scooted away from him as he removed the top half of his armor and his foot wraps. "Then do your magic; make them not hurt."

"Are… are you _sure_? You hate Magic…" I had stopped scooting away when I reached the edge of the bed.

"You've done nothing to hurt me, and have been honest to fault. You warned me of Merrill and Anders, and even refused to heal me at that Ambush site when Hawke was yelling for you too because I said no. Strange as it may seem, I think I'm beginning to trust you."

I nodded and slowly reached out to place a hand on his shoulder; I sent my magic in streams, envisioning it pillowing his tattoos. He grunted in surprise, but didn't tell me to stop. We both glowed green and blue – him blue, me green.

When I was done, I released him and waited for him to speak.

"That was… it felt warm, but not overtly so. Is your Magic always like that?"

"Alistair says my healings feel like home, and Senior Enchanter Wynne said my magic feels like a benevolent Fade spirit mixed with a spirit healers magic…but that's just my healing magic; buff magic like rejuvenation have their own feels," I shrugged as I hesitantly snuggled into him. He had stiffened but wrapped one arm around me. I was asleep before he could figure out how to answer. I don't think either of us remembered I was naked…

* * *

We got back to the Keep in Kirkwall just in time for Avaline to be coming out of Captain Jevans office looking pissed off and muttering, "Threaten my friends? Not letting that one go, _captain_." I snorted and caught her attention just as the man in question went to slam his door… before he caught sight of me and stopped.

Jevan was shorter than Avaline at 5'7 with smoky brown-grey hair that was bald at the top and blue eyes… I could _feel_ his evil from half a room away.

"You're… Lady Cousland, right?" Aveline snapped a look to me in shock. I shrugged.

"Sister to two Teyrns and Chancellor of Ferelden… Mistress to the King! Honor to…"

I cut him off. "You'll have to forgive me, Ser, I just came to take Aveline for Lunch… we took out some Bandits yesterday, up the Mount… and I figured she earned a reward for a job well done." I made sure my voice was sweeter than sugar as the Captains jaw hit the floor and he looked between me and Avaline.

"Right… uh… I need to… get back to work." He closed the door.

"We're going to lunch?" Avaline asked in disbelief. "I never said _when_. I figure we see whose patrol that was, before hitting this nice place in Hightown that offered me a table for today."

We all walked over to the post listing. Avaline was looking it over when a woman came up. She was 5'5 with short strawberry blond hair and soft chocolate eyes with skin like cream… I was jealous of her thin waist. I found myself reaching for my bag and pulling out a chocolate bar for this woman.

"Avaline! I owe you big for clearing out that ambush the other night; saved me a mess of trouble," her voice was so… lulling. How could Jevan ever set up a beauty like this? You would think, as a corrupt man, he'd have tried to bed her, not have her killed!

"Brennan, that route was yours?" Avaline looked horrified. Without much more thought I handed the chocolate over to Brennan… "Uh… I was… I shouldn't eat this sweet stuff so often, and was reminded of it by your eyes… why don't you take it… for your potential troubles." The woman shot me a bright smile and I knew I was blushing when Hawke gave me an amused look.

"Thank you, Miss. And yes, it was mine… single patrol. I'd have been dead for sure."

"A lone guard isn't much of a Patrol," Hawke observed.

"Shouldn't need to be; that route was dead for weeks. First noise out of it was your big fight. Captain reassigned me after he heard what you did, and I passed the satchel to Donnic for his patrol tonight."

I saw Avaline pale as Brennan munched on the chocolate I gave her. "The… satchel?" Hawke asked, sounding suspicious.

"Pay and Order assignments. Captain has us run deliveries to the outposts during light duty. It's usually just an updated copy of the roster; satchel was heavy for that night though. Anyway, thanks Avaline, you're a good one. And you Ma'am for the sweet," she gave us a slight bow before walking away.

"The satchel gets heavy same day we discover an ambush?" Avaline was looking over the roster again.

"I bet there's a perfectly reasonable lie that explains why your captain arranged this," Hawke smirked and I snorted.

"I'd be willing to hear it, but not while another guard may be walking into a trap. Brennan said Donnic… a good man. Ah! Here's his route. Nights walk in low town. Let's go make sure his quiet patrol stays that way!" I smiled at her.

We did all go to lunch… Avaline, Hawke, Fenris, the twins, Merrill, Isabela and Varric all following me like a litter of puppies to the restaurant. We were seated instantly when the host saw my Chancellor broach. I heard a few Nobles in line bitching until the man addressed me using my title.

After we ate, we took Merrill back to the Alienage. "Elgar'nan! Is this… is this really where the Elves live?" Fenris snorted but I spoke. "Yes, hun… it is. Could be worse, could be better."

"Not the prettiest part of Kirkwall, but it doesn't have a view of the giant chains; take what you can get." Varric shrugged.

"I didn't think it would be so… so… I've never seen so many people in one place before. It seems so lonely." I noticed many people looking our way; specifically at me – the seemingly Elven woman in nice clothes with long hair.

"Well… you know us, and you have a standing invitation to visit my place. Who knows; maybe you'll make other friends soon enough," I shrugged and could feel Fenris' gaze on my face.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything; all your help. Will you come visit me? I mean, not now, of course! But maybe later? I could use a friend…"

Hawke nodded and I gave a small smile. She took he leave of the group to go find housing, but I saw Varric hand her that ball of twine and chuckled.

* * *

That night, we were walking through Lowtown; Aveline, Hawke, Varric, Fenris and myself. We ran into 3 groups of Sharps Highwaymen and wiped them all out in a relatively easy set of battles. I had already taken care of the fake Guardsmen in Hightown on my first week, catching the Notice of the Jenny's… and the one sent to tell me such was none other than the one who had been in Denerim for the box. He recognized me at once and just shrugged before handing over some coin for the deed.

"This is not a quiet patrol! He should have had another guard with him," Aveline grumbled.

"We will find him, Avaline. Keep heart," she gave me a smile; she had been informed of my inability to lie and already knew of my visions of the future. They all knew I needed to leave some things as they were, but didn't know why… just took it in stride.

I pointed to the proper alleyway and the Warriors were off like a shot while Hawke and I set barriers and Varric began shooting. Only 6 men? They died in less than 2 minutes.

The second wave, coming from behind us fared worse. They had stepped into a trap I'd laid, dying instantly.

"Who… Ave… Aveline? Maker, you're a beautiful sight." I smirked when Hawke and Varric both looked at me… then I nodded causing grins.

"Guardsmen?" She asked with a small smile. "I mean… I was on patrol; they came out of nowhere. I took a few down, but there were too many at once. The captain said this route was supposed to be quiet."

Hawke knelt by a small bag on the ground.

"That's… um, not to alarm anyone, but that's the seal of the viscount. Office details, city accounts," I said.

"Valuable to a guild of thieves," Hawke commented, almost off-handedly.

"A sacrificial delivery with one of our own? Captain Jevan _will_ answer for this." Aveline was pissed.

"Selling out his own? Forget guard captain, this man needs to be in government!" Hawke snarked and I snorted.

"Oh not now, Hawke," Aveline groaned. "Oh that is exactly the kind of humor Alistair will adore," I giggled and Donnic looked at me sharply before taking a knee, "Lady Chancellor!"

"Up. I don't play well with titles. Call me Ara, and we'll get along swimmingly." Aveline gave me a small smile at that. "Avaline, Donnic, we will meet you at the Viscounts keep first thing in the morning. Why don't you two finish this patrol together to keep any more incidents at bay?" Hawke suggested and they nodded. "Excellent idea Hawke."

* * *

When we got to the Keep the next morning, Jevan was already being hauled away. "How dare you?! I am Guard Captain! I won't be treated like this! Ferelden Bitch! This was none of your affair! I'll see you hanged; quartered! This will not stand." I walked up to him and stuffed a large piece of bread in his mouth. "You looked like you could use it," I shrugged as he glared and Hawke sniggered.

I turned and saw Seneschal Bran Cavin standing near the Guard Captains desk. He was 5'6 with short but fluffy red hair and brown eyes. He had stubble on the front edge of his squared jaw but nowhere else. Somehow that suited him. If I didn't _know_ he had someone he was… seeing, I'd likely have tried him out.

He gave me a small bow before looking to Aveline. "We found a number of debts to… suspect peoples. Such poor character. But you, Aveline Vallen, have proven you're loyalty and ability."

"The guards deserve better than _him_, messere."

"Indeed. The viscount would have you put your care of the men into direct practice. _You_ will assume the captains spot."

"What?" Her eyes shot to me and I bowed my head with a smirk. "You earned it… Guard Captain."

Bran gave me an amused look. "In due time, of course. There will be training, approvals… Months, at least. But who better to rebuild respect than the woman who exposed this… embarrassment? Resolve any outstanding buissness, Guardswoman; you will be very busy."

Bran grinned at her and then to me before walking from the room.

* * *

That's how it went for the next week. Hawke had cleared out Lowtown and the Docks of the… miscreants living there. And also took care of the 'Birthright' quest to get the will in his family estate. Anders had been busy in his clinic with having spread the word he would be going on the expedition; everyone wanted to get their needs met before he left.

Today, I visited the Gallows… well, I visited Cullen. He had been walking the main courtyard when I visited, and I had teased the hell out of him. He turned bright red when I mentioned his kiss, but gently refused another one. I pouted, but all I got was a hug. He had gone back to being shy. Maybe it was because I was wearing a backless halter dress with a deep red waist cincher belt? My hair was pulled back at the sides and clipped in the back but otherwise left loose and parted from the left.

That was the day that things got interesting. Alistair arrived. And found me _at_ the Gallows flirting with Cullen. Quite a few Templars looked between the two men as though they were about to lose their Knight-Captain… until Alistair slapped Cullen on the shoulder and said, "Good to see you again, man."

Alistair was only an inch shorter than Cullens 6'2 so unless you knew what to look for… you couldn't tell. Like Cullen, Alistair had blond hair, but his was liable to blind you with its brightness. His eyes were emerald green, and damn was he fit. He was wearing his Dragon Bone armor and the Ivory white color of it looked damn good on him. It was made by Wade before the Landsmeet and was his 'Battle' Armor… he also had his brothers gold armor for Ceremonial things back home in Denerim.

"Your Majesty…" Alistair cut him off. "No. first off, I'm on _vacation_; second, Ara likes you, so no titles from you." I could hear the Jaws dropping around me. That's when I caught sight of a guard with him. "Is that…" Alistair motioned the man forward, and the guard handed me the leash to the large wriggling dog… I took the leash off the pup.

I squealed and pulled the dog into my arms. Revas sniffed at me before licking my face.

I had learned that Hawke did have a Mabari of his own; named Soldier.

"Cullen, look! This is Revas. His father was my loyal hound Fen." Cullen reached out and gave the hound a scratch on the head. Like Fen, Revas was Black in Color but had honey gold 'socks' that showed his mother's coloring, along with green eyes.

The hound sniffed at Cullen before just sitting down and allowing him to pet him.

I jumped up and kissed Alistair, who caught me and kissed me back. "You, Ser, are too sweet. You need to make some mistakes or I will begin to think you're just too perfect."

Alistair grinned down at me. "I believe I was promised pizza… can we do that?"

I chuckled. "Cullen, would you like to join us for supper?" Cullen hesitated but eventually shook his head.

"So how long are you here for?" I asked.

"2 weeks, surprisingly. I took a boat from Highever at your brothers' insistence, so that cut the journey by 2 days in either direction. I brought what you asked for, by the way."

I smiled as we boarded the Ferry to Kirkwall proper. People stared and pointed as we walked through the town. We were in Lowtown when I dragged him into the Hanged Man.

"Varric Tethras!" I shouted, causing Alistair to jump and his guards to grip their swords. Everyone turned to us and I saw people's eyes bug. Varric poked his head down the stairs and almost tipped over.

"Feathers… you could have warned me." He motioned us back and I dragged Alistair along. Alistair whispered my new nickname and I nodded, "Yeah they know about…" I gestured behind me to indicate my wings.

I looked to Varric and giggled. "He surprised me at the gallows while I was flirting with Cullen."

That's when I noticed the table was pretty full. Our whole party was here.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet King Alistair Theirin… and he hates titles like I do so just call him Alistair. Love, starting at the Dwarf and going Left around the tale, this is, Varric, Hawke, Bethany, Carver, Fenris, Aveline, Merrill and, of course, you remember Anders and Isabela."

He shook hands with almost everyone… just not Isabela. Instead he just blushed when she said, "Oooh, is this my second chance to have a piece of you both?"

I laughed and said, "I'm game… Alistair, what about you? It could be… interesting"

"Interesting, she says; like it was a good book or maybe a delightful pastry. Well, I'll say it; I am a weak, weak man. I guess I'll just have to play along."

I saw his guards look at each other in jealousy. Isabela squealed. "And… if we move this party to our place, there will be pizza…"

Like a shot everyone was standing. Aveline looked confused since she was the only one who hadn't tried it before. The patrons of the hanged man seemed in awe at our little parade through the pub.

* * *

"And then Ara here tells the displaced Princess Sereda of Orzammar, 'Fuck me, no one told me you were fucking gorgeous,' before attempting to tell her about the Aeducan Shield… and failing. She had to get Zev, the Assassin, to take over because, and I quote, 'you're better around pretty women,' before asking me if she can have one… referring to the princess." Alistair was continuing our tale from the Deep Roads for Varric and I was bright red.

"She flirted back if you recall. Said she found it hard to believe you would be willing to share me. If she wasn't with Kardol, I'd maybe have had a chance…"

The whole table was laughing, even Aveline. "What was that song you sang that night? The one about…"

"It's called 'Wasn't Me'… and it was likely Zev and Belas theme song, now that I think about it…" that opened up ribbing to get me to sing it.

"Fine, but don't be too surprised… I was raised in a culture of Perverts…"

_Honey came in and she caught me red-handed_

_Creeping with the girl next door_

_Picture this we were both butt naked_

_Banging on the bathroom floor_

_How could I forget that I had_

_Given her an extra key_

_All this time she was standing there_

_She never took her eyes off me_

Aveline looked embarrassed, and Bethany and Carver were bright red, but the others got a kick out of it. "Sing another one, love? I've missed your voice…"

"Alistair Theirin, stop saying things like that… I still haven't caught up with your sweetness and at this rate, I never will." Merrill cooed at that but I sang another song anyway.

I chose 'Broken' by Lovelytheband

_I like that you're broken_

_Broken like me_

_Maybe that makes me a fool_

_I like that you're lonely_

_Lonely like me_

_I could be lonely with you_

Alistair snorted at the end. "I think you found the song that perfectly describes all three of the men you love." I smirked, "That's why I sang it."

The guards were all in the second dining room – the one closer to the front door – enjoying their own pizza buffet.

I leaned into Alistair as Revas barked at me and I reached over and handed him another slice of the 'doggie' pizza – it was chicken and peanut butter. Gross but Revas and Soldier seemed to adore it. We had stopped at Gamlen's on the way here to pick up the Hound and offer Leandra to stay here until the mess with the Amell estate was cleared up… she was packing tonight, and would be over in the morning.

The last few hours of the night involved finishing up the tale of Origins – though Varric was calling it _Heros of Ferelden_ in honor of Aedan and I – before I began awakening… though I only got as far as the clearing of the Vigil before I said… "Alright, it's been a great night and we can do it again tomorrow… now go home; I want to take advantage of my husband."

"But kitty!"

"Tomorrow, Bel… I want a night alone with him first. I haven't had sex since before the Battle at the Vigil." She flinched and gave me a sympathetic look. Everyone filed out.

"Take advantage of me?" Alistair teased as we got to the bedroom.

I didn't answer. I closed the door to the bedroom and yanked him into me. Alistair groaned and held me to him as his lips descended on my own. My hands deftly unhooked his armor – almost a year of experience was good for that – and he helped me.

His Armor thunked to the floor and he was soon in only his smalls; even his arming clothes were off. My clothes were much easier to deal with anyway; no small clothes, only the dress and belt. I had taken off my black ankle boots upon returning home.

I whimpered when he pulled away. "Makers Breath, I've missed you…"

He dropped to his knees before I could kiss him again. My back fell softly against the door at my back as his left hand gripped my waist and his right moved gently over my most sensitive area. His breath was hot against me as he groaned.

"I've missed your taste…" he breathed as his tongue darted out and gave a quick flick against my clit. I whimpered.

"Alistair… Goddess, if you're going to do that, I want to taste you too." He slid a finger into me with a chuckle. "You do that, and I can tell you now that I won't last… I _need_ this to last," he growled.

"And I need _you_. I think I may resort to more… drastic measure… if you keep this up…" I panted.

He groaned and stood, catching my thighs on his way up to lift me between him and the door. I yelped in shock.

I threw my arms around him as he carried me to the bed. Alistairs lowered me slowly and kissed his way along my jaw, down my neck; spending time nibbling there as his hands roamed my body before moving his way to my chest. He sucked my right nipple into his mouth before his right hand moved down to my womans area.

I felt him slip two fingers into me, his thumb rubbing circles on my clit while he kissed his way from one nipple to the other, softly nibbling it. I gasped as my back arched in pleasure. I heard his name escape my lips.

I was panting and gasping as he moved back up to my throat, biting down hard and electing a cry of delight from me. I heard the Fae language slip from my lips as I begged him to take me. He chuckled and moved his fingers harder and faster into me, knowing I was getting close to peak.

"Alistair…" I felt my hips jerk as the nails of one hand embedded in his shoulder and the other fisted into the sheets of the bed. I cried out as ecstasy washed over me. I was still mid-peak when I felt him enter me.

I whimpered against his shoulder as he slowly slid in. "Ara… Makers Breath, I've missed you."

I allowed my hips to meet his thrusts as one of his hands rested on my waist… he groaned as I squeezed him with my internal muscles and hissed out, "Minx!"

I smiled at him and lifted one hand to tangle in his hair as the other roamed his back and side, lightly scrapping and electing small gasps and moans. His hips jerked hard and I begged for more; he obliged. Each thrust rubbing my clit and bringing me closer to a second wave of pleasure.

I brought my legs up to wrap around him and heard his growl. "I am yours, my Queen; my _wife_!" I whimpered again, "And I am yours, husband. Goddess!" I shouted as I fell over the edge into a second orgasm. His thrusting sped up and he bit into my neck while my nails clawed his back and shoulder.

"Makers Breath… I am a lucky man, indeed… were we serious about Isabela?" I burst into laughter. "Oh, yes, love. She's been trying _very_ hard to seduce me this last month… give or take. And you agreed in the tavern so you know she'll keep on it." I was giving him a wicked grin as I snuggled into his chest. He groaned. "Well, thank you for allowing tonight to be just us, in that case." I hummed and used magic to cover us with the blanket and clean us up.

* * *

The next morning, we were awoken by a knocking on the door.

"Your Majesty, My Lady… there is a… Ser Hawke and associates at the door…" I removed the silencing spell and called out, "See them to the Dining Hall, if you please. We will be down shortly."

"Yes, My Lady." Alistair stretched as he sat up and I grinned. "Love… you have more battle wounds than the first time we were together. Would you like me too…" he cut me off with a kiss before saying, "Don't you dare… do you have any casual clothes for me?"

I nodded and gestured to the armoire on his side of the bed. There were currently 3 in the room; Mine, Alistairs, and one for Fenris if he stayed the night. Alistairs and mine were on either side of the bed while Fenris' was beside the door – across from the bed.

I chose black jeans, a crimson off shoulder 'pirate' top with a black and red 'under-bust' corset, thigh high flat-heeled pirate boots, and fingerless gloves.

I turned and my jaw hit the floor. Alistair was also in black jeans and had chosen a brown button-down shirt and 'work' boots with a dark brown leather belt. "Love… if we didn't have company, I'd take you back to bed."

He nervously ran a hand through his hair, "You like it?"

"Love it. Let me just… do my hair and we'll head on down."

I brushed through my hair, 'sneaking' glances at my handsome husband – much to his amusement – before putting all but a single lock of hair into a high ponytail; leaving that lock to frame the right side of my face.

"Bela, dear, doesn't Alistair look _ravishing_?" I asked when we got down stairs. The Kings guard looked horrified that he wasn't wearing armor. "Oh, yes…"

"My Liege, where is your armor?" the head guard asked. This man stood 5'10 with neat brown hair and grey eyes. He had a neat beard on his strong jaw and his skin was a deep tan.

"Decorating the bedroom floor, Ser…"

"Garrick, My Lady. Your Majesty, I strongly suggest…"

"Ser Garrick, I will make you a deal; I like deals… if we plan to leave Hightown, I will personally see to it the King equips his Armor. In return, you relax. This house is warded against unwanted intruders, and Hawke here cleared out all the mercenary gangs in the city over the last two weeks."

Garrick did seem to relax at that. "Now… what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well, we have to make a stop at the Gallows; a woman named Macha says that her brother Keran joined the Templars last month and has now just… vanished. She's… heard some terrible rumors."

I let out a curse. "Fuck! Alistair, go get your armor on if you're coming with us. This will involve a trip outside the city and another to dark town. Damnit!" without arguing, Alistair walked up the stairs, returning 20 minutes later, fully armed. We left his guard behind.

We got to the Gallows and one of the recruits gave me and Alistair a bow. "My Lady, the Knight Captain isn't here, today."

"I know recruit Hugh. We're here to talk about Keran." Hugh was 5'8 with sandy brown hair, green eyes and pale skin… in fact he looked a lot like the two recruits next to him, Ruvena and Paxley; the only difference was Ruvena was 5'5 with blue eyes and Paxley was 5'7 with lighter hair and a mustache.

"We cannot speak to you about that, Serah." Ruvena said in a low tone, looking more… distressed than she had in the game.

"Oh to the Void with that! Keran and the others… they're missing, Rue." Hugh snapped.

"But our orders…" Paxley whined. The man's voice was… horrid.

"It's not like the Knights are doing anything to find them; I think it's time for outside help. Besides, Captain Cullen trusts this woman, and she has the King with her!"

"You can trust us, we're only trying to keep Keran safe," Hawke stated from beside me. I bowed my head to Hawke and took a step back, showing that he was in charge of this group.

"I… I hear that Knight Commander Meredith has some new initiation you have to go through; if you're not strong enough or fervent enough in your belief, you don't make it out alive." Alistair gave a distressed sound low in his throat and looked to me. I shook my head slightly and he relaxed even as Carver said, "Sounds brutal… and effective."

"Oh you honestly believe that?" Ruvena asked in disbelief.

"Recruits keep going missing." Hugh stated. "Wilmod came back." She shrugged.

"What?" Hugh and Paxley asked in shock. "He did. I saw him this morning."

"Can you tell us anything else?" Hawke asked.

"Wilmod… told me he was going outside Kirkwall. 'Clear his head', he said." Ruvena hesitated.

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Hugh asked accusingly. "Knight Captain Cullen ordered it; right before he chased after Wilmod. That wasn't too long ago; if you hurry, you may catch them on the road."

"Foolish man!" I shouted and took off, Alistair was hot on my heels and Hawke gave apologies to the recruits before rushing to catch up.

"What do we know?" Alistair asked as we all piled into a boat and I decided to use discreet magic to speed up the boat. "I swear; it's a miracle that man survives to the year 40 Dragon with the way he does this! Wilmod is… there are blood mages in Dark Town that are using their magics to rip away the defenses in the recruits to have Demons possess them. It takes upwards of 5 blood mages to fuck with one recruit, so it's difficult. I haven't gotten an exact location, so I can't go after them directly… yet. But Wilmod is possessed and Cullen is going to get himself killed if we don't hurry."

Fenris growled, "Fenhedis! You see why…"

"Yes, Fenris, but I know what Merrill is up too, and honestly she's harmless. She just wants to fix an ancient Elvhen artifact. That's all. There!"

We landed on the Wounded Coast and I rushed forward when I caught sight of Cullen rounding a corner.

"Andraste be my witness, Wilmod; I will have the truth from you… now!" Cullen shouted and I froze. Everyone behind me halted. Wilmod was much shorter than Cullen – only 5'6 with tussled black hair and brown eyes. Unlike in the game, his skin was the color of milk chocolate.

Wilmod caught sight of us and whimpered. "Mercy, Ser, mercy!"

"Were it that easy…" Cullen growled. "Don't hit me!" Cullen kneed the demon masquerading as a recruit in the gut and I flinched.

As Wilmod fell to the ground with an exaggerated grunt, Cullen drew Vigilance from the deep red Dragon Hide sheath it came with. "I will know where you're going; and I will know now."

"Cullen, my love… back away from the recruit… slowly, if you please."

"This is Templar buissness, Ara," Cullen shot me a look, seeing Alistair with me.

I motioned to Alistair who pulled Cullen away from Wilmod just as the demon began laughing, "You have struck me for the last time, you pathetic _human_; to me!"

At his shout, Wilmods face dissolved into that of a rage demon while 4 greater shades emerged around him. I began fighting as Alistair used a smite that was focused to the area of Demons. It was strong enough to stun them and gave the rest of us a chance to simply… take heads and no names. There was _one_ injury…

When it was over, Cullen spoke, looking shaken up, "I knew… I knew he was involved in something sinister; but this… is it even possible?"

"Was that… possession?" Hawke asked disgusted.

"Normally, we only worry about Mages falling victim to possession. I have heard of Blood Mages, or demons in solid form, who could summon others into an unwilling host… but I had not thought one of our own would be susceptible."

Hawke sighed and pinched his nose. "With what I've seen in Kirkwall… nothing surprises me anymore." He was giving me a look from behind his hand and I stuck my tongue out while Cullen wasn't looking.

"I'm Knight Captain Cullen… I thank you for your assistance. And you, Ara, your majesty."

"Now, Cullen, what did I say about the title? Not only am I on vacation, you're one of Aras chosen. Even if things don't work out between you two, you're still pretty much a brother to me." Alistair shrugged.

"Er… right. I've been conducting an investigation on some of our recruits who've gone missing; Wilmod was the first to return. I had hoped to confront him quietly; out of sight."

Hawke snorted and responded, "Maybe next time you should try loudly and in public."

"I… meant to scare him into confession… he had to believe my threats were real. He'd only been back a short time when he set off again – it set off some warning bells."

"Were actually looking for Keran, Cullen… do you know where…" I asked.

"No, he disappeared too. They were last seen together at the Blooming Rose, but I had no luck interrogating the, uh… young ladies there… I doubt they know anything of Magic or demons, anyway."

"Well, I'd be willing to search _there_." Hawke smirked. Bela giggled as I told Alistair _exactly_ what the Blooming Rose was… much to his chagrin.

"The Order would truly be in your debt if you helped us with this. No one at the brothel will speak to me for fear I would shut them down for… servicing our recruits. If you learn what manner of creature did this to Wilmod, please come tell me at the Gallows. I will ensure you are rewarded." Cullen began to turn away but I threw myself into his arms.

"Don't… please don't do something so foolish again? It pains me to think what could have happened had we not gotten here in time." There was a tear or two slipping from my eyes as Cullen held me.

"It's not something I can promise… but I will try; for you," he responded before leaving for the Gallows.

"Ara… is that blood?" I flinched as I realized Hawke was pointing to the back of my shoulder. "Er… yes?"

"It's… disappearing as it drips…"

"It does that. Can I have a health potion? I'm mediocre at healing myself…"

Alistair was there, wrapping my arm with a bandage in moments as Fenris handed me a potion.

* * *

I took Hawke, Alistair, Varric and Isabela to the Rose… I sent everyone else on their way.

We approached Viveka who recognized me and Alistair straight away. Her eyes widened, but Hawke spoke first. "Do you know Wilmod? Keran? They're Templar recruits who went missing. They were last seen here."

"We don't disclose our patrons… information."

"Viveka, honey… they're missing. One is already dead. If we don't act quick enough… we may not find anyone alive." I affected a sad look.

"Well… no need to get all dramatic on me." She moved to look at her registry on the counter beside her. "Hmmm… Here we go. Looks like Wilmod came in here a _lot_; are you sure he was a Templar? Didn't seem to have the time… ah; the both of them last saw 'Idunna the Exotic Wonder from the East.'" Here voice was dead pan as she said the name. Something told me she didn't like Idunna…

"Anything else you can tell us? We're also looking for Jethann…"

"Honey, I could write _volumes_ on the things I know. As for Jethann, it's his off day but he's in his room. Now, unless you want to know Wilmods favorite position, I think you have what you need."

"That we do; thank you sweetie!" I called out as I dragged Alistair with me to Jethanns room and Hawke took Varric and Bela over to Idunnas room.

The Elf was kind of cute; 5'4 with red hair down to his shoulders and cobalt blue eyes. He turned as we entered. Seeing us, his eyes widened. "Well, today is my off day, but I'll make an exception for the two of you… what can I say; why work if you're not working… _hard_?"

I giggled as Alistair cleared his throat. "As… nice as that sounds, we're not here for that… right?" he asked me, nervous.

"Nope. I have some questions about Ninette, honey. Have you seen her lately?"

"Well… not for several weeks; which is a shame… I adore her company. I hear she finally left her worthless husband; good for her. I just wish she'd said good-bye." "Any… ideas where she might be?" Alistair asked.

"Hmmm… not personally, but there _was_ someone else looking for her. He was a Templar; Emeric, I believe. He wouldn't sleep with me either. Though… I can't see why a Templar would be interested in someone who wasn't a mage…"

"Someone else Ninette spent… time with, perhaps?" Alistair asked me.

"She did always love a man in uniform," Jethann responded, looking the King over. I giggled as Alistair stepped closer to me.

"You could ask him yourself; said he had a lead in Dark Town, could see if he's still there. And, uh… if you _do_ find Ninette, tell her to drop by and see me sometime?" he asked. I smiled and handed over a Sovereign and said, "Thank you for your time, sweetie."

We exited the room just in time to bump into Hawke leaving Idunnas room. "Couldn't have warned us that she was a blood mage?" Hawke snarked and I gave a feigned look of shock, "Oops. Sorry… so did you kill her or…?"

"She's dead. I've sent a runner for the Templars to remove her remains. Seeing as I had two witnesses to the fact that she tried to have me kill myself…" I sniggered at his expression.


	28. Enemies and Sacrifices

_Chapter Four_

_Enemies and Sacrifices_

After the Templars dealt with Idunnas body and took statements, we used my place to quickly navigate to dark town. It took a while to get to the right spot for 'Enemies among us' (Chose to do that first since a vision indicated that Emeric still needed to _get_ to Dark Town); not everything was as small as the games depicted, after all.

We had picked up Anders on our way when I said that Keran had been tortured and would need healing. Thankfully, the Clinic had been empty. Anders and Alistair exchanged the 'weren't you a grey warden?' dialogue and I had rolled my eyes at that. We'd also grabbed Carver and Fenris.

"You think we can do this without… aid?" Carver asked. I snorted and looked at Alistair. "Dear, you think you can do an Area Smite on some Blood Mages?"

"Ever since I met with you at the Vigil, yeah. I did let Avernus know about that; seems you don't only increase Mage abilities, but Templar ones too."

"Huh… wasn't expecting that." Of course that led to me explaining to Hawkes group about Avernus and my blood.

"You can increase a mages power?" Fenris asked. "Well… yes. But I keep myself shielded when possible, and on top of that, my blood evaporates if I don't personally extract it – you saw that. No one can use it without my permission, it seems. There are other properties to it, but if I tell you now, two people won't end up where they need to be…" because if they knew I could cure the taint, Hawke wouldn't let Bethany or Carver be conscripted into the Wardens.

"I will accept that… for now."

We began clearing the area, Alistair refusing to allow me near the front of the action after earlier, thus causing me to rely on Magic. I was mentally rolling my eyes about it… he wasn't even this bad after Honnleath when I had been absolutely _covered_ in blood.

When I brought it up after the fight, he shrugged. "That was a Blight… and you had been… I had to kill the darkspawn before I could make sure you were safe. Do you know what it did to me when, every time I looked over, all I could see was you slumped over and covered in blood? I was… terrified; learning that caused a miscarriage just made it worse. Then with the Archdemon… you _climbed_ it. And if you recall I _was_ trying to pull you away from it when you just stood there and taunted it! And don't get me started on Soldiers Peak! There is a _reason_ I call you an indestructible Goddess…"

I snorted. "Yet I get a small flesh wound in the Coast and suddenly I'm relegated to stand at the back of the group? Didn't Aedan tell you I lost an _arm_ in Kal'Hirol?"

"_Excuse me_?!" Alistair shouted as the others looked at me. "Oh… I take it he didn't tell you? One of those talking darkspawn snuck up and just… wacked it off. It grew back within a half-hour fight. I blacked out, but I know the timing because Aedan and Anders were tracking how long the fight was…"

Alistair whirled to look at Anders who put his hands up in surrender. "Is this true? She lost an _arm_?"

"Er… you know she can't lie… right?" Anders asked.

"Well… yeah… but… please tell me she suddenly gained that ability…" Anders shook his head. "Afraid not; she wouldn't let me heal her before shoving me off to assist Aedan in the fight, either."

Alistair yanked me into a hug. "Ooof!"

"Please… let me care for you? Let me protect you while I'm here; you seem to get into so much trouble when I'm not around…"

I caught Isabela smirking at me as Fenris was watching me with a calculating look. "Ugh… fine. I guess. But remember what happens if you get injured… I won't be held responsible for that!"

He grinned. "I think it's attractive. Maybe I'll get injured in a fight while I'm here…" I lightly punched him in the arm.

We rounded a corner. Fenris looked as though he was about to ask something when we heard, "How wonderful, more Vessels for our experiments."

I looked over at the woman; Tarohne. She was short… 5'3 like me, with short blond hair and clear grey eyes. He lips were deathly white-blue and her once tan skin looked like it had been stripped of color. She was possessed, for sure. The Aura around her reminded me of Kinlock Hold abominations.

"Where is Keran?" Hawke asked.

She ignored him as the people behind her shuffled. They were all covered head to toe. They also had possessed Auras but I was unable to tell anything else from them.

"Perhaps one of the demons will find one of you suitable."

"She, um… if you couldn't already tell, all four of them are possessed, Hawke. Good thing Demons have no way to take _me_; do you see her? Ugh, I'd rather die again." Hawke and Alistair snorted as Fenris shot another look at me.

"Always the demon thing… can't you people say no?" Anders snarked and Alistair rolled his eyes.

"I am not some hopeless waif that ran crying to a demon! I sought them out… and embraced them!"

"Why have you taken the recruits?!" Hawke demanded.

"Demons can inhabit much more than mages and corpses. With assistance, they can control anyone I ask. Any Templar… any Noble… and well-meaning meddler."

"You do know I cut a path through your… abominations, right?" Hawke sighed. The itch just smirked. "Good, good! The demons like spirit! If a few more Templars fall to the demons, we can seed chaos in their ranks. How many abominations can they discover amongst their own before it drives the knight-commander crazy?"

"Tell me now; where is Keran?" Hawke asked slowly as though talking to a child.

"The experiments need so much fuel, you see. So many living vessels are found… wanting. Useless Vessels can still feed the compost heap, so it's not a complete waste."

"Good to know you're barking mad; that makes things _so_ much easier," Hawke was pulling his staff out, which prompted others to pull their own weapons.

"In days of old, the Tevinter Imperium spanned the known world. Demons were their allies; held in check by knowledge and power. With a wave of my hand I could do more than a Templar can achieve in their lifetime. Yet they command _us_? Absurd! We should be ruling them; we should rule you all! Kill the Vessels only if you must!" she shouted, starting the fight. Alistair was fast on his smite.

She hadn't changed, surprisingly. But her… companions had. Once they were all dead, I ran over to where the cage had appeared. I saw Keran in it, and the moment I reached out and touched it, it vanished.

Keran groaned as Anders rushed over to heal him. He was covered in cuts and bruises. He was 5'9 with shaggy blond hair, bright blue eyes and pale skin… I admit I was beginning to miss earth's diversity. Keran wore only a pair of thin trousers.

"Keran?" Hawke asked. "Yes, that's my name. Oh, thank the Maker; I thought he had abandoned me."

"But… is it only Keran? It could be Keran plus one; a very nasty plus one, at that." Varric asked, causing everyone to look at me.

"I never… I never understood why people could be so terrified of mages. Our family had two; you and Bethany… but this… Andraste was right to warn against Magic."

"Carver, are you saying they should lock up Garrett and Bethany?" Alistair asked, horrified.

"That is _not_ what I meant! It's just that I never really saw it from their side before; now I do." I sighed. "The Templars have faults too. Don't want to listen to someone who has magic? Ask Alistair; he used to be one, or close enough."

"It's true. It's like any group of people really; the good ones and the bad. I knew one man who, right after taking his vows, was disciplined and transferred for beating the younger mages; others in my 'class' talked about how mages were no more than slaves. There are good ones, but… there is two sides to every tale, friend." Fenris had stiffened at those words, but said nothing as Carver looked away.

"Anders, can you tell if he's… possessed?" Hawke asked. Anders nodded, his hair flopping into his eyes as he walked up to Keran and shot a bolt of spirit magic through him.

"What the…!" Keran exclaimed. "If there was a demon in there, it would have defended itself. Looks like he's safe."

"Could have asked me. Keran is more than safe." I nodded, handing the half-naked man a shirt. He pulled it on with a nod of thanks.

"Go ahead and leave Keran. We will meet you at the gallows in a few hours." I said, giving him some shoes and a sword. "This is so you can defend yourself on the way out of Dark Town. Don't misuse it."

* * *

Once he was gone I led our group on another 15 minute walk to where Emeric was. The Carta was easily taken care of with our group. I had sent Anders back to the Clinic and used only my blades in this fight.

Hawke once more took point. "You okay there?"

"Thank you, Serah, for coming along when you did. I am Emeric, a Knight with the Templars."

"Just the person I was looking for! I need to speak with you about Ninette." Hawke gave him an award winning grin. That's when Emeric noticed Alistair. "Your Majesty!" he dropped to on knee as Alistair groaned.

"It may not look like it, but this is a vacation. You know, leave the crown at home, spend time with the love of my life… kill bad guys… vacation!" I was laughing as I bent double at his words.

Hawke and Varric smirked as Fenris allowed his lip to twitch and Carver lifted an eyebrow. "Er… yes your majesty…"

"Ninette?" Hawke prompted as Emeric stood. The Templar was 5'11 with greyed hair and dark eyes that I could hardly make out as blue.

"Ah… Ghyslain de Carrac's wife. Her disappearance interested me; I tried looking into it but the investigation is a waste of time."

"That sort of attitude will never pay off," Hawke sighed.

"I admit, I was eager at first, but failure has leached all enthusiasm from me. This all started when Mharen – one of our circle mages – disappeared; I found it odd. She was a bit older and not at all adventurous… then I heard about Ninette and two other missing women."

"I had a friend who disappeared once. Turns out he was under my bed, drunk! What?" Varric looked around as everyone gave him dark or sad looks.

"I believe they're connected, and I suspect foul play is involved."

"Have you mentioned it to the City Guard?" Hawke asked. Alistair was holding me from behind, nuzzling my neck and I gave a low growl.

"Of course, but without _proof_ of connection… they believe the women just left home; it happens all the time."

"What about the Phylacteries?" Alistair asked softly. Hawke repeated the question about Mharens Phylactery.

"Well… we followed it to a foundry in Lowtown, but there was nothing there. I had heard of sympathizers smuggling mages through Dark Town, so I was hoping to pick up the trail here. There's no trace of her, however; and as you've seen, locals haven't made me very… popular," the Templar sighed.

"Mages routinely leave the Circle; perhaps your mage wanted freedom?" Hawke lifted a black eyebrow… why was I finding that sexy? I didn't think he was my type…

"Mharen is… was a loyalist. And her Phylactery has gone dark. If she escaped it killed her, Serah. She received a bouquet of White Lilies from a suiter; some of us thought she had gone to meet him. Relations may be frowned on, but they aren't forbidden. Perhaps that is linked to it?" Emeric shrugged, weary.

"Would you hand over your notes, Ser? I get the feeling you've given up on this investigation." I asked, feeling rather warm as Alistair nipped lightly at my throat.

Emeric was bright red when he looked away from me to Hawke; "Take them, if you wish. This battle showed me that I am no longer the Warrior I once was. I know when to walk away."

Once Emeric was out of sight I yanked away from Alistair, turning us and slamming his back against the wall; our companions looked stunned as they took a collective step closer. "Dammit, love; do you want to explain what that was? Riling me up in the middle of a mission? I have half a mind to give you what you were just asking for, right here, right now!" I growled.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. One moment I was hugging you, the next… it's like I caught your scent and…"

"Well… I doubt it's that simple, but… I don't know. We'll talk about this later; we have to check that foundry and head back to the Gallows. Damn, I feel warm…" Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Love, it's rather cool here… are you okay?"

"I… don't…" I fell forward as the world went black.


	29. Promises and Sons

_Chapter Five_

_Promises and Sons_

When I came to, I realized I was in… Anders bed. I opened my eyes and received a shock.

Everything seemed enhanced, and more than that, I could see _360_ degrees around me. My hair was floating and looked more like… shit; I was in 'goddess' mode as Alistair called it. This shouldn't be possible; I was conscious while in this mode.

"Guys! She's awake!" I heard Anders yell, and people came running from all over the house.

Alistair stopped short in the doorway. "She's in Goddess Mode… what set her off, I wonder?"

There were a few people here… Hawke, Fenris, Alistair, Anders, and Varric.

"**_Alistair… come here_**?" I asked, but the language was that of the Fae. Without hesitation he started to me. "What did she say? I only recognized your name…" Hawke asked.

Alistair reached me, and continued in Fae, "**_What do you need_**? **_Are you Aware_**?"

"**_Strangely, yes. I just feel the need to hold you… can I_**?"

He put his arms around me and in Common, spoke, "This is new. That you're aware during… this. When you taught me the tongue I was sure we'd only use it for one thing," he laughed.

I smirked and tried to speak, only to find I could only use Fae, "**_Yes, well… things happen. I need… food and drink. How long have I been asleep_**?"

Alistair relayed my request and said, "A week; meaning I have to leave in 4 days."

Fenris stood and left.

I gave a cry of despair. "**_I wish it were not so! I have no idea… what has happened."_**

"I'm just glad you're alright. I was so worried, love. I feared I would have to leave before knowing if you were okay or not."

Alistair nuzzled my neck as my hair slowly returned to normal. I asked Hawke for a status report. "We, erm… we checked out the foundry and only found bones, and reported to Emeric and Knight-Captain Cullen about Keran and the Mages. Keran still has his job, thankfully, because I was sure to mention he wasn't possessed. We also finished that Chantry Board mission for Prince Sebastian Vael, helped a… friend of Isabela, started to help Meeran but couldn't kill Lord Harriman. Solivitus asked us for help, so we cleared the Ironbark grove and got that, also got a Spider Silk Gland when we went to an Abandoned Ruin for Magistrate Vanard… had to kill his son; at the sons request mind you! Rescued the Viscounts son; he wasn't happy that the winters killed his Qunari friend. And we cleared the bone pit while we were out that way and got the Dragon Fang…"

"You got quite a bit done…" I was impressed.

"Yes, well, Fenris was pushing us to get it done. He felt useless here when you were… in a coma. I think he cares more than he lets on."

"Well, according to my visions, you can relax for the next week… nothing pressing going on." Hawke breathed a sigh of relief, and sat on a chair near me.

Fenris returned just then with a tray of food. I took it with a smile, seeing a sandwich and some fruit with a tall glass of water. "Thank you, hun." He nodded and took a seat.

* * *

Once again, I saw Alistair off with a satchel of cheese; much to the amusement of Ser Garrick. We'd had a fun tumble with Isabela, and she had asked if we could just share him, but Alistair said it was a one-time thing. I'd allowed a second round of Pizza the night before he left, and he'd eaten a whole 6 cheese pizza all on his own. And when it was time for us to get back to work? Work found us.

We had been Visiting Merrill when Hawke noticed Ser Thrask speaking with Arianni. She was 5'5 with her soft red hair in a bun, and her blue eyes looked worried. She wore the Vallaslin of Sylaise, and her skin was a deep tan. Thrask, in comparison, was 5'8, with reddish brown hair and a goatee, he also had blue eyes but his skin was pale.

We had Hawke, Myself, Carver, Fenris, Isabela and Varric.

"The Templars cannot tolerate Apostates." Thrask spoke in a deep and soothing voice.

"This will be mother if we're not careful…" Carver said softly.

"It sounds like your son is in trouble, is there anything I can do?" Hawke asked. Fenris gave me a look, lifting his eyebrow so while Hawke spoke to Arianni I leaned to Fenris. "Her son is not dangerous… he is powerful, however. A rare type of Mage called a Dreamer. We will be sending him to the Dalish so that we are better able to save him in a few years. You will not agree with what will ultimately become of him, but I swear to you, I will send him to the one house in Tevinter I _know_ refuses to use blood magic. The son of that particular Magister will be a friend of mine in the years to come. I ask that you trust me in this, but I will understand if you cannot."

Fenris was thoughtful as Arianni turned to me, "One of the People?"

"The Sabre Clan happens to have need of a new first, Arianni. Merrill has left the clan, and Marethari will take Feynriel if you're agreeable?"

"If you can find him… please, I would do anything to keep my son safe!" I clapped her on the shoulder. "We will search, Arianni; Mala suledin nadas. Endure for Feynriel, for we _will_ find him."

"Ma Serannas, Da'len." Arianni embraced me, and we headed off toward the market.

"I thought you were not Dalish?" Carver asked.

"I'm… not; though I was adopted into the Ellwood Clan when I received my Vallaslin at the behest of Flemeth. Did you know that Vallaslin started out as Slave marks? I only allowed it, because I know that Mythal has her reasons. So far, it has done nothing but help me, and she hasn't tried to take advantage of it. Besides, I know how to remove it, when I am ready." Fenris had looked pissed at the mention that they were slave marks.

"The Dalish willingly enslave themselves?!"

"No. The Dalish have lost much of the knowledge they once held. They do not remember that the marks were once symbols of Slavery. Those that try to tell them are generally chased away. To them, they are no longer slave marks, but worship marks."

Fenris shook his head, furious. "You let yourself be marked… why?"

"Like I said, Flemeth arranged it. Despite the fact that I did cut off her head once, I do trust her. She will be nothing but helpful. She will aid in the saving of Thedas in a few years. Without her, the world would fall. Likely she knows I will have it removed by her… friend, around that time too. This, these marks; they were not made with her blood like the marks of old. I am safe enough for the time being."

He grunted as we approached Vincento in the market.

"Greetings, Serah, you look like a man who'd be interested in the finest Antivan Steel to grace his hand. I only bring the finest northern merchandise to the Free Marches."

"Nice try, sweetie; I have a friend in the Crows who taught me quite a bit… that is a knock-off blade. This is the real thing." I pulled out my White Steel Dagger much to Vincentos dismay.

"Well, if you are not here to shop, what can I do for you?"

"I'm interested in your son," Hawke said.

"Son? I've never had the privilege, Serah. My poor wife, she is back in Antiva, and cannot see me often with my travels… let us not ruin the day with such weighty thoughts; perhaps I could show you my silks?"

I giggled and allowed my eyes to glow as I held out my hand, allowing a blue light to form into a woman and a man dancing on my palm. Hawke gave me a smile. "As you see, we are not Templars, Serah. Feynriel has nothing to fear from us."

"Maldicion! You are a Mage! I suppose you'd be kind then, to a boy who resists being taken by the Templars?"

"Oh, sure… like he's family," Carver said. I giggled.

"Don't worry, sweet; we only want to help him. I've guaranteed his stay with the Dalish," I winked as Vincento relaxed.

"The boy's in over his head, so I sent him to the only man I know who doesn't despise mages. A former Templar named Samson."

"I know him! He hangs out in Lowtown after dark… but if someone doesn't _pay_ for his help, he directs them elsewhere…"

The merchant paled. "What? Please, my son had no money… you must find him!"

"Of course we will, Serah."

* * *

We waited around that night, near the entrance to Dark Town. It was an Hour after dark that Samson showed up. It was me, Hawke, Anders, Fenris and Varric.

"Vincento said someone might come sniffing around. You're looking for the boy, right? Feyn… something. I'll tell you now, there's not much I can do for you."

"I take it you met him?" Hawke asked.

"Afraid so… Blighter was dead broke, though, not a silver on him. I help one mageling for free and I'll never get paid again."

"I pity any mage who is forced to rely on you for protection!" Anders spat.

"I pointed him to a ship captain I know, Rainer… sometimes he'll take on runaways. Took another apostate, a girl, I sent him last week. Might have gone wrong though… I heard a rumor he took the both of them captive instead. Heard he has the two of them locked up in a quays warehouse; somewhere close to dockside. You want to go looking; you might find the lad before he gets ransomed to the Templars… or worse."

I sighed and handed him 3 small pouches of Lyrium before we headed on our way.

"One day, that man will be my greatest enemy; but I can't leave a man to suffer." I explained to the looks I'd gotten.

We reached the docks and fought our way toward the back. 15 pirates were all we encountered… until we reached the back room.

"Please! Help me… anyone…" a woman cried and I bolted to the back… I didn't make it. Just as I opened the door I saw a feminine figure slump to the ground before turning into an abomination. I felt a tear slip from my eye.

Nothing could prepare you for it; not even having seen it before. One moment, a person is standing there, and the next… a horrid, ugly lump of purple flesh and the smell of rot.

I looked to the ship captain, Rainer. He was 5'7 with black hair, beard and green eyes. He was a little pudgy and his face was messed up from years of blade fights.

When the fight was over, I was kneeling over Olivia Thrask, searching the ripped pockets for the note I knew was in one of them. "What are you doing?" Anders asked softly.

I found it and pulled it from the chest pocket. "It's a note to her Templar father. He… he deserves to know."

"Her father was…" Hawke started. "Ser Thrask. This was Olivia; his only child."

"I found a note, Hawke. Looks like our next stop is Dark Town to look for someone named… Danzig." Varric called out.

It was dawn by the time we reached that area of Dark Town… and Danzig was repulsive.

At 5'7 he was sickly pale, with a freaking Hitler mustache, and green eyes. He wore robes and a hat that made it obvious he was a Mage.

"Why… look here, boys; Volunteers! Clap 'em in Irons and let's see what the Tevinters will pay for them… specially this one here," He pointed to me, "I don't want any scratches on her." I heard Fenris growl from beside me.

Hawke smirked and looked at Fenris. "Make him talk."

"With pleasure," Fenris snarled and shoved his hand through Danzig's chest. The mage coughed and wheezed as Fenris put pressure on the man's heart.

When Fenris removed his hand, Danzig groaned. "Andraste's great flaming ass! How did you do that? Never mind; I've stashed the boy in a cave; a smuggler hideout on the wounded coast. Tevinters will be by to finish the deal later today. C-can I go?"

"Sure! Oh wait… I meant no," Hawke smirked as Fenris tore the man's heart clean out of his chest. I used my throwing stars while the other slavers were distracted, making the fight… way too easy.

"Are you alright?" Fenris asked me. "I'm fine, love. I've been through worse than the threat of slavery, as you know…" I was surprised when he pulled me into a hug; and I think I saw Hawke and Anders looking stunned too.

Varric smirked at me and I stuck out my tongue.

* * *

At the wounded coast, we found Javaris Tintop, who asked for our help with the Tal-Vashoth. Hawke gave me a look and I shrugged; he said we'd do it to hunt the outlaws. He was 4'6 with red-blond hair and a Kung-Fu master mustache that didn't work for him.

We swiftly got to the slavers cave from there. 47 slavers by my count.

"Take one more step, and the boy dies," The man said… how predictable!

Hawke looked at Varric while I shot a smile at Feynriel. "Tell this dirt bag who we are," Hawke gave off a menacing aura.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be threatening the Viscount's boy." Varric gave an uncaring shrug.

"What?" The red-haired villain looked suddenly afraid.

"Oh, I suppose you just got a tip from a slaver that he was selling mage-flesh cheap? You never thought to ask where he got it? You never wondered if you were buying the Viscounts well known love child from his elven mistress; the boy he swore to protect even if it meant razing the Free Marches to the ground."

As Varric spoke, the slaver slowly lowered his sword. "I seek no war with the Free Marches… take the lad to his father."

"Give him here, then," I spoke, infusing my voice with a lyrical undertone. The man looked at me with red cheeks – likely thinking he was hearing things and thus thought I was sent by the maker himself – and nudged Feynriel, who came over to me. "Now, time to die," Hawke smirked as he pulled his staff. I cast a shield around Feynriel and myself. Feynriel was 5'4 – really was _anyone_ shorter than me? – With gold eyes, blond hair and pointed ears… well mostly pointed. I knew Alistairs had been cut when he was a child; Eamons doing. I only knew that because I saw the scars and had a damn vision at the Vigil.

When the fight was over, Feynriel looked to Hawke.

"Who are you? Are you working for the Templars?" Feynriel was obviously scared but masked it well with his anger.

"Your mother sent me," Hawke lifted an eyebrow.

"Hmmph. Hardly a difference. I can't believe her. My whole life it was 'I'll love and protect you', then I have a few bad dreams and it's, 'off to the Templars'!"

"Feynriel, look at me. We are here to help you. You saw our magics, you see my Vallaslin… the Dalish will accept you," I said allowing my Vallaslin to glow and sparkle.

His eyes widened. "The Keeper doesn't hate humans?"

I snorted, "Not at all. Marethari is a sweetheart… most of the time. She'll take you in with my approval, hun."

"You don't know what a relief that is… I knew she could help me. Thank the Creators that you're the ones my mother hired. I will forever be in your debt, friends."

We ended up escorting Feynriel to the Dalish. He had stuck with me the whole damn way, because of my Vallaslin.

"I can't thank you enough!" Feynriel gushed as we approached the camp. "Think nothing of it; the Dalish would not see the son of one of their own suffer alone."

We got into the camp without being stopped.

"Aneth Ara, Keeper. I bring you the son of Arianni; he has need of your help and training. He is… Somniari; a Dreamer. For the moment, he needs you. When it is time, seek us out once more; you will know when." She looked startled as the clan surrounded us.

"Ma Nuvenin, Da'len; I will teach him to the best of my abilities." I smiled and gave Feynriel a hug. "Creators be with you, Da'len," I whispered in his ear and he hugged me back. I also let Ilen know that the Ironbark Grove was cleared out.

* * *

On our way back down the mountain, we took care of the Tal-Vashoth before heading into Kirkwall proper.

"I thought all dwarves had beards; where's yours?" Fenris remarked and I was giddy to hear the real conversation. "I misplaced it; along with my sense of Dwarven Pride and my gold plated noble caste pin." Varric snarked and I giggled.

"I thought maybe it fell onto your chest…" I snorted and Fenris shot me a small smirk.

"Oh-ho! The broody elf tells a joke!"

"I don't brood…"

"Friend, if your brooding were any more impressive, women would swoon as you passed by. They'd have broody babies in your honor."

"You're a very odd dwarf," Fenris shrugged. "And you thought I was joking about the pin!"

"He's right you know… your brooding mixed with your voice… makes _me_ want to swoon… or even have your babies," I giggled as Varric snorted.

Fenris looked at me, "Well, if it's you…"

I smiled as Varric pulled out one of the pens I gave him along with some paper… fucker was writing this down! We better not end up being the stars of _swords and shields_ that was Aveline and Donnic!

"Let us pass, I have buissness with your Arishok and the Dwarf Javaris," Hawke demanded at the gate.

"The short mouth, yes… enter if you must, Basra." The Qunari at the gate was covered in red paint markings. I bowed my head to him. "Anaan esaam Qun."

Looking startled, the Qunari repeated the words to me, looking a bit more relaxed. Fenris looked at me, "You know Qunlat?" I knew there were several Qunari listening at this point.

"A Sten once called me Basalit-an, Ashkaari, and Kadan. I would say that I know quite a bit of Qunlat, from my travels with him during the blight."

"A Sten… called you Kadan?" Fenris asked in disbelief.

"He called me Ashkaari because I found a single lost blade in a country at war; he called me Kadan because it was his sword and I gave him a way to restore his Honor; he called me Basalit-an because, not only was I able to best him in combat, but I stared down the Archdemon into its eyes – the ones I had stabbed to blind the creature – and taunted it so a Grey Warden could deliver the killing blow."

After speaking with Javaris, whom I glared at, the Arishok was called. He sat upon the throne that had been fashioned for him and looked to us. Fenris and I both stepped forward. "Arishokost. Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun," we intoned together. He was 7'3 with his grey skin and holy-hell he had muscles for days… his horns were rather long and his eyes were dark eyes. He wore the outfit from the game and the harness actually made him look… good. I wasn't expecting that.

A Sten whispered into his ear. "She claims to be the one we received word of? Let her prove it," The Arishok said with a wave of his hand. Four Stens approached us, and Fenris herded our friends to the side.

"First Blood, or to the death?" I asked. "Blood," he nodded.

All four came at me at once and I smiled. I ducked and pulled one blade to stab into the thigh of one of my attackers while I used a throwing star on the gut of another. I ducked, bending backwards as one I had not yet injured stepped forward with his sword raised; he'd anticipated the duck, but thought I would lean forward not back so he missed.

I giggled and danced around to number four with a kunai placed in his upper arm. From there, I pulled my Antivan Dagger from its sheath on my thigh and embedded it into the leg of the one who'd thought to cleave me in two. … The Arishok watched impassively. I was covered in blood, but I had refused to use magic, so that was an accomplishment.

The Arishok nodded, and went on to speak with Javaris and Hawke… then it got to the part "I humbly request clarification from the Arishok," Fenris voiced then shot a look at me.

"I have a growing lack of disgust for you. The dwarf imagined the deal for the Gaatlok. He invented a task to prove his worth when he has none."

I gave a small bow as Fenris spoke again. "Then we have wrongly inserted ourselves in your affairs…"

"Would you have us kill this Dwarf?" I asked, causing all heads – except Fenris – to snap over to look at me.

The Arishok gave me a calculating look. "You faced Tal-Vashoth; he is not worthy of dying to you as he was not worthy of dying to them…" he looked to Hawke – the obvious leader of our group. "You keep good company. Let him live… and leave."

I cleared my throat, catching attention once more. "The Dwarf brought you into another bargain, Arishok." I nodded to Hawke. The Arishok lifted a brow.

"Dwarf… did your imaginary bargain make promises on _my_ behalf?" I saw the fury in the other Qun around us.

"I… erm… expected your wisdom to be more profitable…"

The Arishok stood, and the three Stens surrounding him looked ready to kill.

"Then you will pay, on my behalf." "Sod it all, take your coin; whatever." Javaris handed over money and stalked off. I shook my head, "He is… Maraas imekari."

Fenris snorted, "A child bleating without meaning… fitting."

I straightened my shoulders and looked to the Arishok once more. "I present a gift for the Arishok. Blood of a High Dragon that I slew myself," I pulled the two flasks from my bag and handed them to the Sten who came forward.

"I am… impressed, Bas. You have my thanks." I bowed my head as we left.

"You have a way with people, Feathers…"

"Go to Orzammar and ask about me sometime. The Castles will be up in arms if I need them. I have a god-daughter there too!" I had to explain that one, and Varric chuckled. "As I said; a way with people."


	30. Mercy and Wolves

_Chapter Six_

_Mercy and Wolves_

We were walking through Lowtown; the sun had set and we were in the same group we had been in that morning; Varric, Fenris, Anders, Hawke and myself.

That is of course, when we heard Sister Petrice… "I need someone native to the dark places beneath Lowtown; if you claim as much, yes I will pay."

I groaned as it caught Hawkes attention. Fenris looked at me and I shrugged.

Petrice was younger than I expected; late 20's to early 30's… unless she was a blood mage – which she wasn't – she couldn't be any older than that. Her hair suggested otherwise; a natural white and grey mix that was short; cropped below the ears, like Avelines. Her eyes were squinted and I could see crows-feet beside them, but it was obvious that they were not from age… the coloring of her eyes was a light green and blue mix… as in, one of each; she had Heterochromia, and I was kind of jealous – I'd always liked that look.

"I am, I am; let's just step into this alley and me and my fellows can have a look at this money on offer…" the thug was not a red-head like in the game… in fact, he had brown hair.

"She has chosen poorly…" Fenris said simply.

Varric sighed, "Another sad Lowtown tale in the making; as if we need another…"

"It does appear she could use the help… especially now…" Hawke looked to me and I shrugged. "Is that sister daft? She'll be done over and thrown out," Anders groaned. I knew he didn't like the idea of helping the Chantry, but even he could not just stand by at a moment like this.

We took care of the… bandits, swiftly enough.

"Well, thank you for your timely intervention. I am… out of my element." She didn't seem too concerned and knowing what I knew, I wasn't surprised.

"Surely you didn't realize that just now?" Hawke lifted an eyebrow and I snorted.

"I had to come here, to get the type of person I need; somebody of bloody skill and integrity… perhaps the kind of person who might leap to someone's defense? I have a charge that needs safe passage from the city. If you are willing and capable, meet me at my safe-house nearby." She handed Hawke a slip of paper; presumably the address; and yes it _was_ across from Gamlen's.

"I just saved you in an Alley, and suddenly we're in buissness?" Hawke snarked and I coughed. "Fine, we'll be there."

"Varnell?" she called out, suddenly full of authority. The brown-haired, green eyed Templar came around the corner.

"Not so helpless, I see," Hawke shrugged.

"I do hope you'll come, this matter only grows more urgent with time." And they walked off.

We followed at a distance as Hawke asked me, "What do we know?"

"That when it comes time… I hope you trust me. I'd like to do this with as little blood as possible and I will explain my choice later…" I was looking at Anders and Hawke, the two mages of our group. They hesitated but nodded anyway.

We entered the small three room building, and were greeted by Varnell who had his sword out.

"Nice to see you too…" Hawke gave a relaxed grin.

Petrice waved him off and he sheathed his sword. I could tell Varnell recognized me.

"I thank you for coming. As I said before, this matter is delicate and I need someone of… limited notoriety who will not link this to me. It is an escort, but I think you'll agree the nature of the party makes this… unique."

"Time is wasting… who's going where?" Hawke smirked at her.

"My name is Sister Petrice. I have assumed a burden of charity… this is my charge," she gestured to a room where Ketojan, a Saarebas, came forth.

"A Saarebas? Here?" Fenris shot me a look. I nodded.

"Twist my tale," I loved Varrics style of cursing.

"Andraste's Breath! I had never thought about the plight of mages among the Qunari… it seems they are even more oppressed than we are." Anders breathed, I gave him a sad look and he looked confused.

"Would even a Templar bind a mage like this?"

"Yes," Anders and I voiced at once. Petrice looked stunned. "Erm… he is a survivor of in-fighting with their… Tal-Vashoth outcasts. I call him 'Ketojan', a bridge between worlds. The Viscount and others feel that peace begins with appeasement. This mage would likely be returned to his brutal kin. He can serve a better purpose; I want him to be free. He must be guided from the city without alerting his people, or being seen in my care."

"I can get him out of Kirkwall… he's a bit conspicuous for the streets though…" Hawke was staring at Ketojan.

Fenris looked at me, "The eyes of a slave; does he want freedom or a master?" he had whispered in my ear and I forced a blush to throw Petrice off. I turned and whispered back. "He will follow the Qun. The Qun demands his death, Fenris." He nodded and put an arm around my shoulder, having heard my voice crack.

"I'm not seeing a whole lot of fire for freedom in those eyes, Feathers." I shook my head, minimizing the movement so only those looking at me caught it.

"This mage will be a fine example of how cruel the Qunari are, even to their own; but only if it plays out just so. In this room, there is a passage that leads to the warrens of the undercity. It's dangerous, but that is why you were hired. Good luck." She and Varnell left. I looked to Ketojan.

"Saarebas, you will follow. I am Basalit-an, as proven to the Arishok." Ketojan dipped his head, causing the two mages in our group to look at me horrified.

"Would he not follow if…"

"He only follows those who are worthy, Anders. His will is bound to the Qun. Saarebas, if the Qun demands your death, will you go?" again, Ketojan dipped his head in a nod as he growled to me.

We entered the Warrens, killing spiders and bandits. It was a 2 hour walk – not counting the… interruptions – before we reached the main 'group' living here. Ketojan stood close to me… very close.

"Look at this. Undercity is feared by all, but there's no shortage of fools with coin who want to test it. What is this thing; collared like a dog lords bitch? You some sort of Qunari lover? Maybe I should get rid of you and see that will pay the most for your pet."

Ketojan growled and made a menacing move forward. I place a hand on his arm.

"Er… I don't think it likes you threatening its master… maybe we let this one pass…" I was having flashbacks to Lothering when he said that.

"A voice of reason; what's he doing with you?" Hawke plastered a surprised look on his face.

"You lot think you're so damned right; buying everything running Free Marchers like me into our own sewers… you want us bound; like this thing. I'll see you all dead first!" the dumb-dumb had the bright idea to pull a knife and point it at _me_. Ketojan didn't like that at all; he shot his hand out and grabbed the man by the throat, setting him on fire while refusing to let him go.

Taking the element of surprise, Hawke and the others leapt to action to kill the rest.

"Did he react like that because his lead was threatened?" Hawke asked me. I blinked, "Yes. Saarebas are not allowed to use magic without permission from their lead unless there is extreme circumstance, such as this. Saarebas, stand down!" I ordered and the mage relaxed, lowering his hand.

"How much of this is just… blind instinct, I wonder?" Hawke muttered.

"I know that kind of Blind Instinct it is hard to judge just how much control he has…" Fenris lifted one black colored eyebrow at me. I loved the way it contrasted with his white hair.

"Let's get him out of here before he… helps… again," Hawke sighed.

"You all stay here, guard the pass. This will be hard enough." They all stayed at the entrance to the cave; though I knew they were watching as I approached Arvaarad.

"Basalit-an? You will hold. I am Arvaarad and I clam possession of this Saarebas at your heel. The members of his Karataam were killed by Tal-Vashoth but their disposal leads only here; to you."

"Careful with your accusations, Arvaarad; I did not kill the Karataam." I snapped.

"Tal-Vashoth killed them; that battle was expected. The survival of a Saarebas without his Arvaarad was not. I do not know how you came to hold his leash, but he must be returned and this crime cleansed."

"I was given this task. I return him to you. Know now, Arvaarad, that I am… incorruptible. Demons cannot seem to see me in that way. If you attack me now, I will win. The same Sten that calls me Kadan surely put this in his report?"

"You show an unusual ability to reason, Basra. Yes, the Sten mentioned your unique ability to avoid Demons; know this, Bas, it is the only reason the Qun does not demand your death along with Saarebas."

He spoke to Saarebas in in Qunlat, and there was a resounding growl. He looked to me and I shook my head and said, "Sataareth Kadan hass-toh issala ebasit. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. Die well, Saarebas."

Translated, my words meant; 'it is my purpose to do what I must for those I consider important. The tide rises, the tide falls, and the sea is unchanged'. The last half was from the Prayers for the Dead. I saw Arvaarad look stunned beneath his Vitaar.

I stood there as Saarebas handed me a small piece of metal, shaped like a pair of horns, and walked over to Arvaarad. The expected execution happened and then Arvaarad looked at me. "What did Saarebas give you?"

"A piece of metal; I watched him shape it in the warrens while we walked, Arvaarad, there is no magic in it. I let him use a blade to do it, see?" I held out the small piece of metal. Arvaarad inspected it before handing it back. "I will allow you to keep it. You know much of the Qun for one who is Bas; you have honor. I will report to the Arishok," he gave me a nod before his group wandered off.

As soon as they were out of sight, I fell to my knees and cried. I felt several pairs of arms envelop me.

"Why did you allow them to kill him?!" Anders asked, justice peeking from his eyes.

"If I hadn't, we would have had to fight Arvaarad and it would have been for nothing! Ketojan would have set himself on fire the minute we were done. I did what I had to do to avoid the deaths that were not needed! If a Saarebas has been outside their Karataam, a group of several mages held together on the same leash, then they are considered at risk for certain corruption, if not already corrupted. When this happens, the mage, and all who have come in contact with it, are to be killed. The reason they didn't kill me is because of the one Sten who traveled with us in Ferelden! He put in his report that Demons have no sway over me, Anders. If you had come to this little meeting with me, we'd have had to kill Arvaarad anyway."

They all looked horrified. "He would have killed himself?" Hawke asked, looking pale.

I nodded and Fenris sighed, "The Qun demanded his death, Hawke. He was raised to always obey the Qun. If the Maker or Andraste told you that you needed to die, and say you are devout in this scenario, would you do it?"

"If I was devout… and the Maker himself was saying it… yeah, I could see myself doing it," Hawke muttered.

I cried for about half an hour more, before we headed back to Kirkwall.

* * *

I was too depressed to deal with Petrice. Leandra was there when I got home, and gave me a smile. I had let Hawke go deal with the bitch while Fenris escorted me home.

"Do you… need company tonight?" He asked. "If you wouldn't mind; I'm feeling… I just know this whole 'Ketojan' thing is going to get to me."

"Then I will stay."

* * *

It was three days later when Hawke arrived at my door with the Acts of Mercy letter. We brought Fenris, Varric, Isabela and Carver with us. I had explained that these mages would end up in the circle one way or another; and would blame Hawke even if he let them go.

"Master Hawke, Lady Cousland. Thank you again for my daughter's letter, and for helping Feynriel… I thought perhaps you would be willing to show mages a kindness once more," Thrask greeted us.

"Going to need more detail than that, Thrask," Hawke shrugged.

"There are a number of apostates hiding in this cavern. I was hoping you might speak to the group, convince them to surrender peacefully before my fellow Templars arrive."

"Do they intend to do worse than re-capture the Mages?" Hawke asked.

"Ser Karras is a Knight-Lieutenant of the Templars; a great crony of Meredith's; should he find apostates hiding from pursuit, Meredith will consider him justified in murdering the lot of them."

"Knight-_Commander_ Meredith?" I asked, though it was only for Hawkes benefit.

"I sometimes forget you are friends with the Knight-Captain… yes, the Knight Commander… she has changed the rules for Mages in Kirkwall. They are less free here than elsewhere. Though, I dare say she has created as much dissent as obedience."

"If I'm right, these mages are from the recently destroyed Starkhaven Circle? The timing fits; did the Templars there send for Kirkwall to house the survivors?"

Ser Thrask gave me a nod. "That's exactly it. Unfortunately, they escaped during their journey… with the Phylacteries destroyed in the fire, it has been nearly impossible to track them."

"I don't want any… unnecessary death. We will aide you." Hawke said.

"Your compassion does you credit."

We entered the cavern and killed our way to the lone male mage… Alain. He was one of the few I'd met that had dark skin, and his eyes were brown. I couldn't see his hair – if he had any – from under his hat.

"Makers Blessings! I thought I was going to die here in this… this tomb! Are you with the Templars? Please, I need to go back to the Circle; I never wanted to get involved in this. Not when he started making those… things," the man – boy – begged. He was younger than I had initially thought. Just out of puberty.

"Erm… he?" Hawke asked.

"Decimus… it was his decision. He kept saying the Templars would label us Blood Mages if we fled – why not use it if it's our best tool? He slit his wrist and the magic… it rose from the blood and woke the skeletons in the cave. I ran; Decimus is wrong – blood magic is a work of evil, not just a power the Templars keep from us out of spite!"

Fenris growled.

"Decimus is the leader of these mages?" Hawke glanced at me.

"He's crazy! He said with our Phylacteries gone, no one could find us; we would be free… I think he started the fire. There _must_ be a demon working through him; no normal man would profane the dead like this…"

"The Templar Thrask is waiting outside. Surrender to him, and you will not be hurt." Hawke gestured toward the entrance. Alain nodded and took off in that direction.

"Maybe not… _all_ other mages are bad. The fact that he had the choice and didn't take it…" I knew Fenris spoke of blood magic and I leaned into him.

We entered the large cavern and Decimus turned and shouted, "They're here! The Templars have come to take us back to the circle!"

Grace was beside him. She stood at 5'6 with short brown hair, green eyes and a face tattoo like in the game. "Decimus, no; stay your hand. These are no Templars…"

"What do I care what shield they carry? If they challenge us, the dead themselves will meet the call!" the dead rose, but avoided me, much to Decimus' dismay. I smirked as I moved to him; he shot fireballs and ice waves at me, but I blocked them with my own magic. He tried to shield as I reached him, thinking I planned to use magic to kill him… I stabbed my Antivan Dagger into his eye.

The dead fell around us. Grace came running us to Hawke and I.

"You killed him! Oh, Decimus, you should have listened to me, love…" She sobbed. "I saw what you are. How could you murder one of your own just for daring to defy the Templars?" she pointed to me.

"I am not what you are. Nor am I what he was. Honestly, woman, I doubt he summoned those skeletons to life to serve me biscuits and pizza. I get it, you loved him. I'd go nuts if someone murdered the men I love, but truth is, he provoked us."

She sighed. "I warned him. I told him, once he marked himself as a blood mage that was all anyone would see. I swear to you, I've had no truck with demons. Please… we only want our freedom. Without your help, the Templars will execute us all for Decimus' crimes."

"You followed him! You should all face the punishment for this," Hawke snapped, gesturing to the dead bodies around us.

"If you try to turn us in, you and your friend there are coming with us. Do not doubt that the Templars will let extra apostates share our punishment." I giggled before snorting as it turned into a full blown laugh.

"We aren't helping you, bitch. Come now, be a good girl," she glared but ultimately followed us.

"Are you trying to tell me this boy is all that's left of the apostates?" Karras was about the same height as Thrask but had blond hair and angry green eyes.

"I ran away when they began to use blood magic, Ser," Alain whimpered.

We came up.

"And who are they?"

"These mages are surrendering." I shrugged.

"As if we would let demon-worshipers pollute the minds of our mages! No, once they've tasted freedom, apostates are good for nothing. Better to silence them now."

"No! And you wonder why we fear them. Please, you must protect us!" Grace cried.

"I think maybe we all need to take a deep breath. Grace, this is Thrask; Thrask…" Hawke started.

"The circle is a sanctuary, not a prison! If you kill these people, I will see you disciplined by the Divine herself!"

"Knight-Commander says no rebel robes get to preach to the tame ones."

"Are you truly going to send us off with this… monster?" Grace asked.

"Monster or not, he's a better bet than a demon," Hawke shrugged.

"Then… we truly have no hope. You seem a good man, Templar. I must place the lives of all these people in your hands. Including this woman," She pointed to me.

Karras and Thrask looked at her like she was simple. "This woman? Lady Cousland, Mistress to King Alistair, Sister of two Teyrns, Chancellor of Ferelden and Knight-Captain Cullens friend… you believe she is a Mage?" Graces eyes popped from her head. "I _saw_ her use magic!"

I moved off to the side, slowly. "Give it your best shot, Ser Karras. As a Templar, you must answer to these charges, after all."

Fenris, Hawke, Isabela and Varric all looked somewhat scared to varying degrees.

The Templar nodded and I felt him use smite. They were all stunned when I just stood there.

"I thought that was supposed to hurt even the non-mages?" Grace asked.

"Not when you're used to pain all day, every day, dear. And I'm a masochist, I enjoy pain."

"Well, there you have it, Grace; Lady Cousland is _not_ a mage. I will be sure to add this to my report," Karras said dryly.

* * *

"Expedition begins next week, Ara. Per your request, I'm bringing Anders, Bethany, Carver, Fenris and you… no one else. Can I ask why you were strict on the 'no women other that Bethany and you' thing?" Hawke was with me later that month. I had invested 50 Sovereigns to double Hawkes money, much to Bartrands joy.

"You can ask, but until the expedition is over, I won't answer. Just… trust that I have everyone's best interest at heart… even when it seems like I don't, or when things seem to be at their worst; I know what I'm doing."

He nodded. I left to 'pack'.


	31. Expedition

_Chapter Seven_

_Expedition_

The morning came when it was time for the Expedition to head out. Varric, Anders and Bethany stood with Hawke while Carver and Fenris stood with me. Isabela, Merrill, and Aveline stood off to the side to see us off. Hawke and I had each been 'allotted' 2 companions – not counting our dogs – for the trip; Varric didn't count since he was one of the main 4 contributors 'Investors'.

"We've chosen one of the hidden entrances; the Deep Roads there will be nice and virginal, ready for a good deflowering," Bartrand said. He looked similar to Varric; strawberry hair rather than blonde, blue eyes instead of brown, 4'8 so he was an inch taller… but he had a beard that had enough hair for two braids – one on either side of his mouth. He also wasn't as good looking as Varric.

"Now there's an interesting image…" Varric chuckled from between Hawke and I. I gave him a smile.

"It will take a week for us to get to the depth we need, and there are bound to be leftover darkspawn from the Blight. Big risks, big rewards."

I noticed Bodahn and Sandal look my way; Sandal began jumping and clapping, calling 'Enchantment!'

I smiled and waved back, much to the amusement of our companions as Sandal came rushing over for a hug. I leaned forward and hugged him back. "Sandal! It's mighty good to see you again! This is Revas, Fens pup," Revas came close and sniffed at the boy before barking playfully.

"Good to see you again, Ara! It'll be nice having a familiar face on the trip." Bodahn came closer and shook my hand as Sandal played with Revas. Bodahn was 4'6 with brown hair and clear blue-grey eyes. He had a beard that trailed into a small braid at the tip of his chin. He was in his 40s but it hardly showed. Sandal was his son; adopted of course. The Dwarven boy was 'simple' to most people, but I knew the truth.

Sandal was only half dwarf. His father was an Aeducan and his mother was either an elf or a human… likely a mage. Sandal had magic, not that he showed many signs of it. He wasn't simple at all; he could predict the future well enough – if you listen to him in DA2 he predicts Solas' actions.

The Savant boy was merely Lyrium Addled from his time traveling the Deep Roads until he was 5 when Bodahn found him. Sandal was almost 5 foot tall; made sense given his blood mix. He had white blond hair – like Fenris' it was turned by over-exposure to Lyrium – and his eyes were like mine… silver and they glowed in the sunlight.

"Now, before we… wait. Who invited the old woman?" I heard and turned to see Leandra.

She was actually only 5'5 so the kids must have gotten their height from Malcom. She had blue eyes like Bethany, and grey hair. I knew her kids _all _got the black hair because both she and Malcom had once had it themselves. She was quite pretty, overall.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Ser Dwarf, but I need to speak with my children."

I wondered over. Carver gave an exasperated sigh, "Mother, no. we've talked about ow important this is!"

"I just want to know one thing: are you planning to take Carver _and_ Bethany with you?"

"I can't leave them behind, mother. Carver is talented with his blade and Templars are circling for Bethany… she needs to get out of Kirkwall."

"If it helps, Lady Hawke, I will look after them. I've made several trips to the Deep Roads before, I know what to expect. And _if_ something happens, I know how to help them. I swear to you, you will see all your children again if I have any say in the matter."

All four Hawkes relaxed.

"Personal drama over with? Then let's get underway."

* * *

We were a mere day away from our destination. I had a new tent up – Anders, Bethany, Carver, Varric, myself with Fenris, and Bodahn with Sandal.

"Alright Ara; we're almost there, so no turning back for any of us… you told me you'd explain." Hawke said that night as we ate dinner.

Bodahn had already taken Sandal to bed.

I sighed. "Women should know that, going into the Deep Roads, if they're captured, they need to find a way to get dead quick. Darkspawn kill the men, but they take women to turn into Broodmothers, Hawke. That's how they make more Darkspawn. Bethany will be safe from that, and I'm immune to the taint, but if we brought more than one female, we can't guarantee protection for them all. Carver and Bethany will contract the taint down here, that's unavoidable, but I have a letter of Conscription for them both, signed by Warden-Commander Aedan Cousland. They will be Ferelden Grey Wardens, under my care as soon as they are able to return to me. According to the letter, we are attempting to take care of Darkspawn that have surfaced in the Marches near Kirkwall; in truth, I just want them to stay with family until that's no longer possible."

"You had me bring my siblings _knowing_ they would be tainted?!"

Carver actually looked fine with it… Bethany looked horrified.

"Yes. It was this or they'd end up in the Gallows. Carver as a Templar, Bethany as a mage… and in less than 6 years, something will happen that will make it less safe for them than being a Grey Warden. I'm trying to keep your family alive in the only ways I know how Hawke. This way won't require an Equal Exchange; no one has to die for this option, because it was the way things would have been if it had just been you, one sibling, and Anders here. I already paid for Bethany's life; I will not let her die, Damnit!"

"They'd… they would die if they didn't become Wardens?"

"Yes, Hawke… depending on which side _you_ take in the conflict, at least one of them would die."

Hawke sank back into his chair. He had stood to yell at me but now… he looked like he had aged 10 years in 10 seconds.

"How long have you had that letter?" Anders asked. "The second night Alistair visited the Vigil; he brought me the official stationary from the Denerim Warehouse. I had Aedan write it up the night before he left to protect Amaranthine. Technically speaking, the Twins have been Wardens for as long as they've known you, Anders. I can't say as long as they've known me, sense Bethany met me in Lothering almost two years ago, now."

Hawke looked horrified. "What does that mean for them?"

"Not a damn thing. I didn't have Aedan date it on purpose. As far as Stroud will know, I only received the letter before coming down here… but if he asks, one of you will have to say it; I can't tell him that lie."

"I'll say it," Anders shrugged. "He doesn't like me, anyway… I stole his maps."

Hawke snorted and not long after, we went to bed.

* * *

We arrived the next afternoon. There was a red glow to everything, and I could feel the singing of the corrupted Lyrium in the walls.

A bald dwarf with extensive face tattooing came running up to Bartrand, "There's been a collapse – the way forward is blocked. The side passages seem to be too dangerous."

Bartrand went slack for moment; looking completely relaxed before he reached up, gave his face a scratch and punched the poor blighter in the face. Shooting the messenger… "Useless; what am I paying you blighters for?! Set camp!"

I rolled my eyes and went to help the bald dwarf to his feet. He gave me a look of surprise before nodding his head to me and rushing off.

It was a few hours later when Hawke approached Bartrand. "Sodding Deep Roads! Who knows how long it'll take to clear the path?" Bartrand complained.

"Shall we not try to find a way around, instead? Seems the logical choice," Varric shrugged.

"You think I'm an idiot, Varric? The scouts say the side passages are too dangerous."

"See this is why you bring someone like me along." Hawke smirked.

"We'll take a look. If we come running back, screaming, you'll know staying put was the right decision."

Bartrand looked ready to strange someone as he groaned, "Fine, fine! Find a way around. Just do it quickly."

"This is why _I_ left the Wardens… I hate the blighted Deep Roads," Anders pinched his nose as a giggled. "Like I gave you a choice? I know you would have left anyway, but face it… I kidnapped you with the Warden-Commanders blessing."

He chuckled, "I suppose you did at that."

Anders and I had spoken at length about what would happen in the future. I told him he would die for it; he knew what needed to be done. He had looked at me with determination and nodded. Justice had peaked out and told me, 'the safety of the many depends on this… I will wait until the time is right.'

It had killed me. I wished so badly that I could prevent it all together, but I knew that was ill advised – law of Equal Exchange. They were meant to die, and if not then who would die in their place – children, elderly or worse…?

"Ara… I hate to add to your burdens, my friend, but I fear I must! Sandal has wondered off; he's somewhere in that passage right now," Bodahn begged me.

"Bodahn, my friend, we will find him. Hawke is an excellent fighter and we will save him from whatever harms tries to come for him. He will be safe."

Bodahn looked from me to Hawke – realizing now that Hawke was the leader – and gave him a pleading look.

"As Ara said, we will return your boy safe, Bodahn," Hawke nodded.

We were just barely out of site of the main camp – we had all taken our belongings at my insistence – when Varric looked at the rivers of lava next to the 'roads' and sighed, "It's official: my ancestors were crazy."

I snorted.

We fought darkspawn; and because I hadn't said _when_ the twins would get tainted, they were subconsciously being more careful; a trait I knew would wear down later, causing them to contract the taint.

When we had a small break, I stabbed my thumb with a dagger and smeared some of my blood on Hawkes face. "Erm… what did you do?" Fenris asked.

"It's not magic. My blood is immune to the taint, so I'm making sure Hawke is protected. He's vital to the future; like even after everything happens in Kirkwall, he will _still_ be needed. Besides, doesn't that look sexy on him; the red streak on his face?"

"I'll give you that it does make him seem more… appealing. And so long as it isn't magic, that's all I need."

Hawke groaned. "Are you just going to put it back if I wipe it off?"

Fenris, Anders and I looked at each other before all saying "Yes," at the same time.

"Do you at least think Isabela would like the look… if I got like a tattoo or something?" I thought about it. "Honey, she'd like you any way she could have you… I know Merrill likes Carver. And I know someone who is already in love with your sister…"

"Excuse me?" Carver asked as Bethany squeaked a, 'what?' and Hawke looked stunned.

"Who loves me?" Bethany asked. "Now don't take this weird, but you have yet to meet him. I told him about you and… had a vision of the two of you… you're both Grey Wardens so it's acceptable… and even if it wasn't you two make a lovely couple. He's been nervous to meet –"

"You _can't_ mean the Archer?!" Anders cried out.

"I'll have you know he is a perfect gentleman! And honestly Anders, you know he'd be great for her!"

"I'm sorry, who are you talking about?"

"Nathaniel Howe… Son of former Arl Rendon Howe, currently a Grey Warden. He's really sweet. And he knows you're a mage, Bethany…"

"Well… the least I can do is meet with him. I trust you, Ara. If you say we'll be happy together, I'd give it a shot." Bethany smiled.

I perked up as we headed further into the Deep Roads. I heard Carver questioning Anders about if he'd known Merrill had liked him. "Feathers, have I told you lately that you have a way with people?"

"More than once, I believe."

We encountered the spiders – yes there really was a massive one – before moving on to more Darkspawn… I hated the Darkspawn.

I was making sure to 'loot' as much treasure as I could, knowing what Bartrand was going to do. I kept it all in a Void Bag tied to my waist. The others gave me funny looks, but didn't question it.

"Well, I'll be a nugs uncle… isn't that Bodahns boy?" Varric asked and I smiled at the perfect ring of Darkspawn corpses surrounding him… and the Frozen Ogre hovering in mid-air.

Sandal was facing away from us as he scratched his thigh and Hawke began to approach.

"Hello…" Sandal gave us a grin as his face was covered in blood. I used magic to clean him up.

"It is! The great warrior stands victorious!" Carver laughed.

"I'd really like to know how you managed to kill all of them…" Hawke chuckled, kneeling in front of the Dwarf.

Sandal looked him dead in the eye, holing out a small blue stone with red etching on it. Hawke took the stone gently, and Sandal said, "Boom!"

"And, uh… how did you do _that_?" Hawke motioned to the Ogre. "Not Enchantment," Sandal replied gravely.

Hawke ended up escorting Sandal back to camp while the rest of us cleared the small area; we didn't want anyone taking advantage of Sandal.

When Hake returned, we continued on.

It actually took us two days to clear our way to the Dragon… and the group was not happy that I hadn't mentioned the Dragon until the last second…

"Well, where is the fun in surprises if you _know_ about them before hand?" I asked.

"Very funny," Hawke said dryly. Varric was chuckling but no one else seemed amused.

"Well, here we go. This looks like it goes right where we need to be. Let's go back and tell Bartrand; he'll be so pleased," Varric grinned at me.

"Fenris, Carver and I will make camp here and set it up for the excavation teams. Hawke, your group should go back and get the others… I don't think you'll run into any problems, but you will a two day trip there and back… much faster now that most of the 'spawn are dead…"

Hawke nodded and my group began setting things up in the Cavern for when they got back… it only took us a few hours to finish before I set our tent.

* * *

That first night, Fenris and I were talking.

"When will I fight Denarius?" He asked. "Not for several more years, love."

"What does one do when they stop running?"

"You start over, Fenris. You look around, find out what you want to stay and what you want to get rid of… and you begin working to make it happen. For me… I knew who I'd follow, but I didn't know I'd find love along the way. It was… difficult. Back on Earth, I was considered rather… undesirable. Sure, I have nice eyes and a great rack, but I'm over-weight, rather plain looking and damaged. I have so much baggage following me around – even back then – that most people didn't find me worth the effort. Now I have Alistair, and two other wonderful men I love… and I'm terrified of losing any of you. If I have to accept a role of only friendship to be near you, then that's what I'll do. Fenris, you have Hawke, Carver… me… we all love you in our ways."

"My first memory is receiving these markings; the Lyrium being branded into my flesh. The agony wiped away everything. Whatever life I had before I became a slave… it's lost…" he shook his head and looked away from me. We were snuggled up together on our bed. "I shouldn't trouble you with this… my problems are not yours."

I snorted. "They are though. Even if you said nothing to me of them, my love, I would still know. If you _want_ to know more… I can tell you a bit of your past. It isn't pretty, but it isn't my choice."

"I don't think I'm ready for that yet. I know that Fenris was the name Denarius gave me; his 'little wolf'."

"Well… I could help with your problems…" I gave him a sly grin, "Or give you a few more." He laughed, "Only a few?"

"Depends if I really work at it, don't you think?" he kissed my forehead and I looked up at him in shock. He smirked, "You're a beautiful woman… are you sure you wish to bestow your affection on _me_?"

"You want to repeat that first part?"

"I'm quite certain that I need not repeat the obvious." He chuckled. "You know I'm an escaped slave and an elf… living in 'borrowed' mansion… none of this bothers you?"

"I'm also a former slave; one that looks like an elf… and if the mansion bothers you, you're free to claim my home too… I know you won't, but I'd love to have you there any time. Not to mention, I'm married to the King of Ferelden, you will likely have to have a talk with my brothers at some point if we do this, and to top it off, I'm so messed up you wouldn't believe it. I can't mention almost any of my 'kinks' to any of the men I love because of the way the past has played for any of us…" realizing what I had just said, I looked away.

"Well… you raise some interesting points. I will consider that." He looked slightly uncomfortable.

* * *

When Hawke returned we all continued on…

Bartrand whistled, "I thought… an abandoned Thaig, something old, but… what is this?"

"How did you even know it was down here?" Hawke asked.

"Old scavenger tale; after the 3rd Blight. A week below the surface they said; nobody believed them… looks like they were right."

Bartrand nodded at me, "Thank you for setting camp."

Did he just… thank me? Or was that my imagination?

After a _day_ of looking around, Bartrand approached our group. I could tell the Lyrium had been singing to him. He looked ragged; I was the only one to notice, it seemed.

"I don't get it; nothing makes sense."

"Why's that?" Hawke looked like he was expecting Bartrand to just tell us to pack up and go home.

"We're well below the Deep Roads… Wherever dwarves lived here, they came well before the first Blight. But where are the statues of Paragons? I don't recognize the markings on the walls or anything in the rubble."

"That just means its valuable… right?"

"Yes, but… I know enough about our history to know that Dwarves haven't changed much. We've been mired in Tradition for ages. These dwarves may have been unique. If so, I hope they kept their valuables close at hand."

When we were away from Bartrand, "What is it you're not saying?"

"He's right. This place hasn't been inhabited since before the Arlathan Empire fell. No statues because there were no Paragons, only Titans. I'm not sure how the Golems got here, but there are a few: it's odd because the Golems were only created _during_ the First Blight in 255 Ancient. I know that Caridin had led a few expeditions to reclaim Thaigs… maybe this was one of them? I won't know for sure, unless I could talk to Caridin again…"

"Wait… Paragon Caridin has been alive since 255 Ancient? That was the year 940 of the Tevinter Empire… that's more than a thousand years ago, Feathers."

"Yeah, and? He's a _Golem_, Varric, he doesn't age. He was forced onto the Anvil only 7 years after making it, you know."

"Still… hard to believe that all that happened before Andraste was even born…" Hawke breathed.

I shrugged. "Let's get to work… we have a long adventure ahead of us."

Bodahn stopped us on our way. "Thank you again, Messer! I owe you a great debt. I will repay it; I swear it on my life," he spoke to Hawke and I smirked from behind Bodahn as Hawke shot me a look. I gave Sandal a hug.

"Er… no need. I'm just glad he was alright."

"Because of you. You will not regret this, Messer," Bodahn had tears in his eyes as he thanked Hawke. "Revas… keep watch over Sandal for me, okay? I'll meet you back in Kirkwall," I whispered to the hound, who barked and sat next to the Dwarf with a happy look as I handed Sandal the void bag of dog food. "Doggie!"

"Bitch," Hawke said as we continued past Bodahns hearing. I giggled and danced ahead before turning and leaning forward to stick out my tongue as though I was in an anime.

"You're just jealous that I thought of it first! I've known Bodahn for almost 2 years Hawke; that boy is his life."

"Fuck yes I'm jealous! I don't need gratitude for something Sandal did himself. I tried telling him that, but he thought I was just playing it off!"

Fenris gave me a small smirk. It really was a simple hour walk to get to the Red Lyrium Idol.

"You seeing what I'm seeing?" Varric asked the group.

"Is that… Lyrium?" Hawke asked me in disbelief.

"Well, whatever it is, it's definitely magic; and not the good kind," Anders muttered.

"It doesn't look like any kind of Lyrium I've seen."

Bartrand entered the cavern and Varric turned to him. "Look at this, Bartrand; an Idol made of pure Lyrium, I think… could be worth a fortune!"

The other Dwarf whistled and said, "You could be right: excellent find."

Hawke picked it up and tossed it lightly to Bartrand, who caught it. As Hawke turned his back, I saw the Dwarf smirk and head toward the door.

"Not bad, we'll take a look around and see if there's anything further in." Varric looked to Hawke.

"You do that," Bartrand said, having just exited the room. Carver was the first to notice.

"The door!" he shouted rushing to reach it before it closed.

Bethany looked horrified while Anders and Fenris looked at me in speculation.

"Did you know he'd betray us?" Hawke asked as Varric shouted through the door.

I nodded, looking away. "This Thaig… in the future is called Bartrands Folly. The Idol will drive him crazy… crazier. He would have betrayed us before the whole Idol thing, but… Red Lyrium is a disease; it's toxic and… Bartrand was a lost cause before we ever left Kirkwall…"

"Why did you allow any of this?" Varric spat.

"The Idol… it helps us learn things we need to know for the future; also… it plays an important role with the person he sells it too… and… I can't explain everything. Please, Varric… I swear to you, you will see him again. In a few years."

"Is that your response to everything? In a few years? Honestly, Ara!" I flinched as Varric yelled at me.

"Varric…"

"No, Hawke; she fucking knew!"

"Of course she knew; she's the reason things have gone so smoothly. She's the reason we're all here; in fact, I've placed my siblings' _lives_ in her hands, Varric. We knew when we started out that she couldn't warn us about everything. We knew that bad things would happen, and that they'd need to for the future to survive. She told you that the whole damn world needed things to play out a certain way, and you accepted that."

I looked away as I slowly followed the group. I felt my heart drop as I finally realized why the people in those damn stories never told their friends that they could see the future. It was because of things like this. But I was unable to lie… I couldn't call things 'just a hunch' or a 'feeling'…

I felt tears slip from my eyes as we killed shades and demons. I felt an arrow pass close to my ear and flinched as it hit the wall next to me.

"That was uncalled for, Dwarf!" Fenris growled. "Thought I saw a demon," Varric shrugged. I bit my lip as shame colored my cheeks. I lowered my head and did something stupid: I rushed off. I heard Fenris shout my name and I knew Anders was holding him back, telling him to give me time when I heard Fenris yell, "We don't have that luxury, Abomination! There are too many enemies around!" I didn't hear the rest; I had gotten too far away.


	32. Exiting the Deep Roads

_Chapter Eight_

_Exiting the Roads_

* * *

I was sobbing as I allowed my wings to wrap around me. I had made it to the room with the Ancient Rock Wraith… and told it to fuck off, I only wanted to cry. I had made it this far without killing anything: I had shielded myself from view while I ran.

The Wraith had been taken aback, but when it realized I wasn't going to do anything but sit wrapped in my feathers while I sobbed, it went back to sitting dormant.

It was several hours before the group caught up; I was sitting numbly by then. I saw them enter the cavern as I heard Hawkes voice, "You better hope we find her Varric. Fenris looks like he wants to rip _your_ heart out."

"I said I was sorry, chuckles… what more can I do?"

"I don't know, man… if you haven't noticed, I think he's falling in love with her, and you go and shoot an arrow at her?"

"I missed! On purpose… Broody didn't really have hit me, did he?"

"Varric, I'd have done worse if he hadn't…" Anders remarked.

I lifted my head slowly enough that they didn't notice the movement.

"Enough: you have proven your mettle. I would not see these creatures harmed without need." The Wraith re-formed once more.

"I'd say being attacked on sight gives us plenty of need!" Hawke shot back, looking up to the 12 foot tall pile of jagged rocks.

"They will not assault you further, not without my permission." The voice of the Wraith was deep and soothing… obviously a hunger demon.

"What are these things? They seem like rock wraiths, but…" Varric trailed off as Fenris glared at him. I noticed that the twins also stood a little away from him.

"They hunger… the profane have lingered in this place for ages beyond memory, feeding on the magic stones until the need is all they know."

"The Lyrium; that's what sustains them?" Hawke asked in disbelief.

"I am not as they are; I am… a visitor."

Hawke snorted. "That's one way to say 'Demon'. I _can_ sense it, you know."

"So could she. I would not see my feast end; and she did not seem interested in anything to do with me… a companion of yours, I believe. Unlike any mortal I have ever heard of. She longed only for quiet to despair in. I sense your desire: you seek to leave this place, but you will need my aid to do so."

"Where is she?!" Fenris glowed and the demon turned the front of its body to him. "You carry the Magic Stone within you. She is just there," one 'arm' gestured to me, and they all turned. Fenris rushed over to me and the asked, "Do we kill it?"

I knew my face was lifeless as I shrugged. "Do what you will." Even I wanted to flinch at the lack of emotion in my voice.

Hawke looked over to the Wraith, "We don't deal with demons."

"Most unwise."

Several profane and shades bled into the area. Fenris took a defensive stance in front of me, his body glowing a fierce blue as he hacked anything that got too close. There weren't too many, so I didn't even bother unwrapping myself until the fight was over.

"Feathers… I'm so…"

I flinched as he reached out to me. Fenris growled and stepped between us. "Close enough, Dwarf."

"Feathers, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

My voice cracked as I spoke. "An angry mind is no different to a drunk one, Varric Tethras… it speaks sober thoughts. You meant it well enough; and it is good to know where I truly stand…" I had Fenris help me stand as I folded my wings away.

I kept to the back of the group, using a shield during the fight with the rock wraith but otherwise not engaging. I handed each person a void bag… well I handed Hawke two so he could give one to Varric. I was trying to stay out of the Dwarfs way.

There was at least a thousand gold worth of goodies when all was said and done.

* * *

5 days later, we were back where we started, and the twins fell over.

"Carver, Bethany!"

Anders stepped up at once. "Well, it's the blight. I can sense it."

Everyone looked at me but I pointed at Anders.

"You know I stole the maps from a Warden that came to Kirkwall; I wanted to know if he was looking for me… the maps were because they were planning their own expedition."

"I have the letter of conscription for the both of them," I said softly, handing it to Anders.

"You know not everyone survives the joining, right?" Anders asked. I nodded, "They will."

I summoned two stretchers for the Twins, and we were off.

"Anders." Stroud said as we killed the last of the Darkspawn in the tunnel. He was 5'9 – I hated Thedas humans at this point as they were all taller than me – with black hair and that odd mustache from the game. His eyes were a pretty shade of blue-green and his skin was a nice even tan.

"Stroud; fancy meeting you here."

"I could say the same; aren't you supposed to be dead?" wait… I glanced at Anders who gave me a sheepish grin.

"That's the rumor; I didn't come here to swap stories with you." Stroud looked over to the two people being supported by Hawke and Fenris, "You mean… them as recruits? Of course you…"

"They've been conscripted, Stroud. I have Warden-Commander Couslands letter right here."

He took the letter and ripped the seal. "Who is Arvaala Cousland?"

"Me," I raised my hand.

Stroud sighed. "You'll have them back as soon as I can get them trained… assuming they survive their Joining. It could be a few years."

"You have 2, no more, no less." He nodded and the four other wardens with him moved to take Carver and Bethany.

I called out, "I expect status reports!"

"Yes, My Lady!"

Hawke pulled me into a hug and we continued on our way. It took a week and half to get back to Kirkwall, since we were now pacing ourselves.

We arrived at the Gate, Cullen and Aveline were there. Cullen rushed forward to embrace me. "You want to scold me about being reckless! When the team arrived back without you… Maker take me, Ara… I feared the worst."

I sobbed as I threw my arms around him. I think he was stunned.

"I would… I would like permission to court you… if that is… okay?"

This wasn't supposed to happen. Cullen was meant to be un-Romanceable until he was off the Lyrium! I nodded anyway. I had a feeling things were going to be slow for a while anyway.

"Thank the maker… when the team came back and said that your group was lost… presumed dead… I feared I would never get the chance…" I yanked him down and kissed him; things were looking up for now.


	33. ACT 2

**_ACT 2_**

**_Year 4 - 3 Years Later_**


	34. Mark of the Assassin

_Chapter One_

_Mark of the Assassin_

Ah… the new normal over last 3 months… I was crying in bed.

Why? Well, because I'd had to break things off with Cullen. It had killed me to find out that the only reason he'd allowed himself to court me was because Ser Karras really did put my status of non-mage in his report. I couldn't bring myself to have a relationship based in lies, though I'd tried.

For months, I'd tried to ignore the little voice in my head telling me that he would hate me when he found out. Almost 3 years… I suppose I was just glad that I hadn't revealed my wings or magic in that time.

Cullen had been blind-sided by the break up. I knew that. He only knew that I was sobbing and saying, 'I love you,' over and over during the break up.

Every day for a month, he came to my place; trying for answers and reconciliation… I would cry each time he brought me a gift. I was gladder still for his shy nature; we hadn't progressed to the stage of our relationship that led to the bedroom yet; I don't think I could have sent him away at all if we had.

I was slowing down in my sob sessions at least. But that didn't help me sleep at night; nothing seemed to help in the last year – not even cuddling with one of my 'mates' as I had taken to calling the group of men that I was in love with.

Worse still… Cullen had known for the past 2 years about my past as a… body slave. He had been horrified, and I think that was the reason for us not sleeping together. Fenris hadn't taken that step either and I was getting sexually frustrated; I was a sex addict, and hadn't had sex since Alistairs last visit… a year and a half ago.

The current year was 9:34 in age of Dragon… the month was Guardian… my birthday was tomorrow.

Worse yet? We were on our way to Château Hain for the Mark of the Assassin quests. Actually, we were almost there. We were simply in our tent on the road.

Last month, Divine Justinia V was crowned to the Sunburst Throne; surprisingly very little debate.

Before leaving Kirkwall to come to Orlais, we'd done one Act Two mission; Lost Patrol. Why had we done that one? Because 3 years ago, when I'd let the ones hunting Ketojan go, I had altered their fate – they were supposed to die, so why hadn't there been repercussions? They still died, is how. They had been a second 'lost patrol'. They had been allowed to live an extra three years before they died.

There was a knock at my door and Fenris came in. "Are you going to cry forever?"

"I can damn well try. I love him Fenris… did you know that when I arrived in Thedas, and thought I could only ever be with one of the men I liked, I had chosen him? I shouldn't say that; he's not my _favorite_, but I should have known better. I knew he would be… unavailable to me until about 9:40, if he would even want me to begin with, and I let myself be fooled by my own heart." Fenris was very good looking. He kept that emo hairstyle like in DA2, his white hair contrasting heavily with his blackened eyebrows and his green eyes popped against his tan skin and white scars.

"I came to tell you that dinner is ready. Tallis cooked."

"Not hungry. I should be, but… I haven't been able to eat more than a single meal in weeks. Could be depression," I shrugged and Fenris snorted. "I brought the last bottle of the Agreggio. I've been…"

"Is today the Anniversary of your escape from _him_?"

"Tomorrow…" he looked at me with a lifted eyebrow. "Save it for that; don't waste it on me, love. I prefer the hard alcohols anyway."

"It wouldn't be a waste, Ara."

I gave him a sad smile. I actually hadn't told Cullen or Fenris… or anyone else really… my birthday; so I hadn't celebrated it since the one during the blight.

"You know… I've a question… if I may?"

I shrugged seeing Hawke approach from behind him. "Go ahead."

"You always give everyone gifts and cake on their birthdays… when is yours?"

"What… what brought this on?"

"I'm… not sure. It was just a thought I had."

"Erm… it's… soon?" Hawke snorted and I heard other movement behind him. At my request, we brought Aveline, Isabela, Varric and Fenris… Fenris and Bela were my guests – I had received an invite of my own – and Tallis, Varric and Avaline were Hawkes guests.

"That's hardly an answer, Feathers," Varric smirked. He and I had moved past the whole Deep Roads thing a while back.

I sighed. "Does it matter? I've only celebrated it one since coming to Thedas…"

"Now you have to tell us!" Tallis grinned.

"Tomorrow, now can I go to bed?" jaws had dropped and Aveline looked guilty; I knew she felt bad that she hadn't known.

"Well… how does Wyvern skin accessories sound, for a gift?" Hawke smiled at me.

I shrugged, "Makes no difference to me, Hawke. I don't celebrate my birthday for a reason… back home it was a holiday; one dedicated to people spending time with the person or people that they loved or just wanted to sleep with… I was usually forgotten, so I got used to it."

I saw Varric flinch. "You're one of the most loving people I know, feathers… how were you forgotten?" I hugged the stuffed dragon in my hands – It was a pretty pepper red color with cartoon green eyes. I had made it myself.

"I was the middle child. Two older brothers, two younger sisters… forgotten from the time I was 8 months old when my twin sister was born. I was suddenly an older sister and expected to act like it from a young age. As for friends; I was forgotten because they all wanted to get together with their current love interests. It's normal for someone born on or around a Holiday to have their birthday and the Holiday celebrated together if their birthday isn't outright forgotten."

I looked at them all as they shifted, trying to find something to say… "Can I go to bed now?"

They all began shuffling out, and I laid back down… sleep was long in coming that night.

* * *

We approached the entrance to Château Hain and Cahir stopped us… the chasind was 5'11 with dark skin, pretty brown eyes, no hair and face markings.

"Ah! Lady Cousland, Lord Hawke; and arriving together, no less! What will people think?"

I gave a serene smile. "Lord Hawke is doubling as my escort to this event, your grace. The roads are dangerous and I've only my man and lady bodyguard with me…"

"Ah indeed. I see you've quite the group between the two of you… the hunt is already underway if you wish to join in."

I gave another smile and took Hawkes arm, "We'd love to. I've never seen a Wyvern up close before! I do hope we will be able to catch at least a glimpse…" the Duke gave me a secretive smile and motioned to the hunting grounds. We were off. Carver and Bethany were not actually here.

Tallis was actually the same height as me: 5'3. He hair color also matched mine: bright red; but where mine reached my ass, hers was only down to her shoulder blades before being tied up into a pony-tail. Her eyes were also blue where mine were silver.

We found the Herbs swiftly enough: Drake-vein actually grew near the entry to the hunting ground, and Andraste's Mantle was by the Dragonlings… we didn't get the Winterberry until almost to the hounds.

"Do dragons and Wyverns even mix? I don't think so," Tallis smirked as she sauntered over to a corpse. I pulled out a void bag and used magic to get the dragonling corpse into it.

We found the blood next. I pulled out a vial and used more magic to 'scoop' some up.

Next up: Ghast nests… 3 of them. They reeked to high heaven, but died easily… if you didn't let them pile up.

Then we heard the mating call, and I giggled as Hawke asked, "Cam we mimic that?"

"No! Oh… the sound. Right yes, I can do that…" she was almost as red as her hair.

As we passed into the western area, we saw the first pile of Wyvern shit.

I snorted at Tallis' remarks and picked the Winterberry that grew next to the lake.

I rushed off the moment I heard a dog bark. We had left Soldier and Revas with Bodahn and Sandal, so I knew these were the hounds from the game.

The uninjured one, Sylvain, kept whimpering and nudging me as I applied the salve to Nicodamus. "Who's a cute puppy? I suppose we can't keep him, can we? His owner is probably waiting back at camp," Tallis cooed. I chuckled and we followed the hounds back toward the pond… where the owner was calling for them.

"I am in your debt, Madam! Please, accept this with my thanks," the owner of the dogs gushed and handed me the bow off his back. It was a mix of Orlais and Dalish craft colored white and beautifully carved.

I bowed my head and the moment he was gone, I handed it to Tallis. She gave me a questioning look. "I have a better one made of Ancient Heartwood by a master smith with a flair for the eccentric…" I shrugged and she strapped it to her back.

"Oh, look! A Wyvern kill. Some kind of Halla… or something…" She trailed off. I gathered up the kill remains and we left.

"Ugh… that dung looks fresh," Tallis commented.

Hawke gave a long suffering sigh and knelt beside it, going elbow deep as he said, "Ugh… looking for clues…"

"Hawke stepped in the poopy!" Fenris smirked. "I cannot think of a better birthday gift than watching this…" I giggled. Hawke shot me a look.

"Hawke… not the wisest thing you've ever done…" Aveline sighed.

"Oooh, Nug bones! I wonder if a Nug call would help attract a Wyvern!" Tallis cried happily.

"You… know a nug call?" Hawke asked as held out his arms for me to clean them off.

"You go elbow deep in Wyvern shit and I'm the weird one?" Fenris snorted at that.

We followed the 'trail' and soon it was… too quiet.

"Well… evidence suggests the Wyverns just love this place to pieces… if we're going to find one, this would be the place."

We approached the spot I pointed out as the prime location and I placed the corpses and blood. "You're up Tallis… I want an Alpha Wyvern." She squealed and began the nug call… followed by the mating call.

The Wyvern that answered the call was huge… Golem sized times two with beautiful purple scales and golden markings. I held out a hand and the beast came slowly forward. "What in the…" Tallis asked as the Wyvern bowed its head and pressed against my palm.

"He's sick… the taking of your life is a mercy, my friend. I will make it swift…" I motioned to Fenris who drew his large sword and killed the Wyvern in one smooth stroke.

"How did you do that?" Fenris asked.

"I carry the blood of an Old Gold in my veins, along with the blood of a High Dragon. Being immune to the taint enabled the first, and an unfortunate fight that trapped me beneath a fresh killed High Dragon enabled the second… it was that or drown in the blood," I shrugged.

That's when…

"Well, if it isn't the Ferelden Turnip and the Dog lord! They say you are Mistress to a king… and you seem to be sleeping with your entourage as well. I suggest you run along with your servents while you can. This Wyvern was mine to kill… not yours. I paid good coin to be the one who wins this contest! It was _my_ turn!"

"Oh… I didn't realize the Duke was offering charity to his more… useless guests. My mistake…" Hawke was smirking as he kept his pose relaxed.

"I will not accept such talk from a backwater mongrel!"

"You do realize, I hope, that these two eat nasty little thugs like you for breakfast?" Tallis snarked.

"Only… when we're out of pancakes," Hawke gave a small growl and I gave a disgusted huff. "Eww; do you know where that thing has been? I wouldn't eat it if it were the only thing on my plate!"

"More insolence! From Knife-Ears this time. I can take no more of this; kill them all: we can say that the Wyvern was too much for them!"

Unlike in the game, we didn't get much of a fight. I was actually sitting on the dumbass when Duke Prosper came strolling up. "Now, what is going on?"

"This… she-bitch tried to steal my… rightful kill!"

I shifted and he grunted. "You are awfully chatty for someone being used as a _chair_, Arlange!"

"Now, is that anyway to speak of the Lady Chancellor of Ferelden, Baron?"

"This is your fault for inviting a stinking turnip! Your mother would be ashamed!"

"Says the man whose mother has slept with half of Val Chevin… my apologies, my lady; Arlange has always been a cheat. What would you have me do with him?"

I reached down and pinched his ear. "Keep his blood in his veins; it would only taint the creatures around it." I stood, bringing Arlange with me.

"Ha! By her grace, Arlange, you have your life… it would behoove you to leave now."

Tallis gave me a smile.

"You have my congratulations on finding the Wyvern; it looks to be a fine one indeed. There will be a celebration in my Courtyard; attend when you are ready."

"Thank you for letting the Baron live…" Tallis said softly.

"I know you've a merciful heart for a Viddithari." I winked as I whispered to her. Her jaw dropped.

"What did you say to her, Feathers?"

"Tallis, would you like a kiss?" I smirked at her. I had phrased the question like I had asked it once before.

"Erm… not for now… maybe later."

* * *

We got back to the Courtyard. Bela was having the time of her life while Varric was making friends, Fenris stuck to my side, Tallis stuck with Hawke and Avaline kept… watch. Not sure what she was looking for.

I found Leliana… she looked like she had in the Sacred Ashes trailer now… her layered red hair loose around her pale face and clear blue eyes. The change in her was astounding… I was beginning to believe the Fan Theory that she was a Lyrium Construct… but I felt no Lyrium from her.

"Leliana! Congrats on your… promotion. How is my brother?"

"You could ask him yourself, dearest." She had leaned in and gave me kisses on each cheek. I saw Tallis approach with her face shocked.

"Hey while I got you here… since you are what you are now… could you sign my Permit of Allowance?"

"I anticipated this. The… my boss gave me permission to do so when I told her of you. Hand it here with some wax if you have it…" I did. She signed it as the Left Hand of the Divine and even used her Raven seal next to her name, just like Irving, Greagoir and Alistair had all done when they signed it.

"It's been good to see you, sister," She started but I shook my head and whispered, "We are both here for the same reason. My group just has better access."

"Then I wish you luck, dear."

She walked off to mingle and Tallis pulled me aside, "How do you know her?"

"I traveled with the Hero of Ferelden during the Blight… with Leliana. Since I am Aedans sister now, I'm sure you can piece more of the tale together. If not… ask Varric."

She nodded. "Now how do you know about me… and why are you helping me if you do?"

"Not important. Suffice to say, I'm the only one in my group who pieced it together, miss 'wearing the symbol of Par Vollen on my armor'… I'm Basalit-an as well as Kadan to a Sten, Tallis," she glanced down and went bright red. "I… probably should have changed, I'll admit that… I just thought the symbol was so worn that no one would see it…"

I smirked, "Maybe for people who don't have friends among the Qun."

She nodded. "Thank you for not outing me… yet."

"I won't say anything unless something big happens and your plan goes south. I know what your mission is. Salit must be stopped."

"Thank you…"

We met back up with the whole group.

"I've had a look around. There is _one_ door that leads into the castle that isn't under heavy guard…"

"So what's the problem? Underwater, Enchanted with ancient Tevinter runes, or covered in spiders?" I asked with a smirk… Anders wasn't here to make the remark, so it was free game.

She lifted he arms in exasperation. "I can't get it open; believe me I tried… bent a nice set of lock-picks in that stupid door! One of the Dukes guardsmen must have the key; they wouldn't just lock themselves out of the Castle… I hope."

"Why else would the party be in the Garden? He probably has someone breaking a window right now…" Hawke chuckled.

"I… could make that work actually. But in the meantime, let's find who has the key…"

"I'll help!" I volunteered… I loved this part. "Everyone else… look for another way in; you'll need it." They nodded and Hawke, Tallis and I strolled around.

"Ah! At last… everyone; our mighty Chancellor of Ferelden and Lord Hawke of Kirkwall have the Honor of first kill this day! To hunt a Wyvern on its own hunting grounds is to tempt fate: a terrible risk; but the prize… I present to each of you these belts crafted from the skin of your kill. Wear them well and accept the accolades you are due." I smiled and put it on over my deep lavender single shoulder gown. It was the same width as a waist cincher so it actually worked perfectly for me.

Hawke was wearing a deep blue formal Orlesian suit but put on the belt anyway. The Wyvern caged behind him roared.

"Your Grace… you did not tell me you had a _pet_ Wyvern… is that not dangerous?"

"Oh do not mind Leopold… my pet is always so temperamental before his dinner."

"I don't suppose Leopold knows how to fetch or play dead?" Hawke lifted his brow.

"Alas, he seems to think it is our duty to amuse him…" That said, we went off to search for the key…

Tallis and I approached the Guard near a door.

"Pardon me, Ser, but could we have a moment of your time?" Tallis asked.

"Anything for the Duke's honored guest, milady," The guard nodded to me.

"My lady's associate, Lord Hawke, has just encountered a Ferelden Bann wearing the exact same outfit as him! The nerve! He must change at once, Ser!" Tallis cried as I affected a nervous look. "It would be considered quite the embarrassment for such a… affront to continue…" if there were one, that'd be true.

"I can see that this is a matter of utmost import, but I'm afraid… I do not have the power to help you," the Guard looked board… he obviously dealt with this complaint before…

That's when I bumped into Teagan. I squealed, catching the attention of those around us. The Bann of Rainsfere was quite handsome. Teagan had wonderful brown hair that had grown out since I last saw him… it reached his shoulders now and made him look more handsome. His eyes were blue pearls against his tan skin. He was 43 years old, (born in 8:91 Blessed)

"Teagan! It's so good to see you again!"

"You as well, My Lady! I admit, I did not think to see you here! How have you been?"

"Teagan?" Isolde called out, and then spotted me.

"_Lady_ Cousland… how _wonderful_ to see you again." Her voice was dry as a bone as she spoke.

"Arlessa Isolde. Teagan, have you… by chance run into Kaitlyn in Denerim?"

"I… how did you know?" Isolde was pouting.

"I told her to keep an eye out for you. You know my… particular skill. You two would make such a wondrous marriage."

He beamed, "As it happens, I offered for her hand just two months past." I smiled. "Also, I'm the new Arl of Redcliff; Eamon is Alistairs Seneschal now so Isolde isn't actually an Arlessa anymore…"

"Good for you, Teagan! I'm happy for you, truly. I wish I could stay and chat longer but…"

"No, no… I completely get it. Thank you for speaking with me."

I walked off and Hawke smirked. "Friend of yours?"

"Arl Teagan of Redcliff," I smiled.

"I thought the Arl was Eamon…?"

"Teagan took over when Eamon became Alistairs Seneschal," I shrugged.

This next time we found a guard, it was Hawke and Tallis while I watched.

"Erm… beg pardon, but I think my friend has had a bit too much wine. I think she needs to sit down before she gets sick on a Duchess." Hawke was supporting Tallis as she swayed and giggled, making kissy faces and babbling, "Ooh! I can hear the ocean in my head… tide goes… in… and tide goes – burp – out…"

"Well that's… never a good sign…" Hawke faked alarm as he picked her up bridal style.

"Very well, Messer, I will see what I can do… just keep her a few feet away."

They walked off and I giggled; that was far more amusing than the game implied.

* * *

I stood 'talking' with Hawke when Tallis came out saying, "He didn't have it. He 'forgot' he gave it to one of the servants. What kind of guard forgets that he's locked himself out of a _castle_?" she fumed. When Hawke glanced at me, I shrugged with a smirk, "Not a smart one."

We went off in search of the proper servant.

"Can I interest you in some Antivan Olives? I have smoked ham from the Anderfels; they say it tastes of despair…" the young elven woman.

"Oooh, Olives!" I took a small handful as Tallis asked, "Wait, does it really? How can ham taste like despair; and who would eat it if it did?"

"It is what the importer said," she shrugged. "They all talk like that; 'the wine is like oak and springtime', or 'the cheese tastes of sorrow'."

Hawke snorted, "Who needs _more_ despair in their diet? What good is that?"

The woman gave us a trace of a smile. "I've heard that artists are fond of it."

"I don't suppose we could have a peak at the kitchens? I'd love to see this hopeless dish in all its_ glory_." Tallis was flirting hard, but the young lady didn't seem to mind… in fact she was flirting back.

"Well… I shouldn't leave my post…"

"I'll hold onto the tray for you… though I may eat all the Olives…" she looked startled as I took the tray from her hands and Tallis dragged her off.

I did try a nibble of the ham… and I don't know how but it really _did_ taste of despair; I saw Hawke give me an amused face as I wrinkled my nose.

When the woman returned, there were no more olives… green olives were a weakness of mine; a leftover craving from when I was pregnant more than 8 years ago… my baby would be 7 soon… damn the Ham!

"So who has the key now?" I asked. "Lord Cyril, the Dukes' son," Tallis sighed.

We approached and Lord Cyril noticed me at once.

"Excellent! Join us, Lady Chancellor. We were just discussing your heroic achievements in Ferelden," Cyril was 5'8 with short black hair and grey-gold eyes. It was unfortunate about his father, Cyril was rather good looking. I gave an indulgent smile as Bann Perrin looked rather excited.

"You must tell us the tale of your battle with the Archdemon! Teyrn Cousland was quite complementary during the Landsmeet to name you Chancellor," He gushed.

Cyril glared at his companion and motioned for the man to get lost. "You have never been to Chateau Haine, Yes? Please, accept this caprice; it is an old custom to make a wish in the fountain." I thanked him as I accepted the coin from his hand.

"Where are your knickers this time, Perrin?" a woman shouted. "Shut up, you painted shrew!" he shouted back.

"What… entertaining manners our guests have; don't you agree, My Lady?" I giggled. "Why don't we have this discussion where there aren't so many ears around, My Lord?"

I saw in his face as he reddened slightly that he thought this would lead to… fun.

He escorted me to a side room, Hawke and Tallis waiting guard: I caught sight of Duke Prosper watching me incredulously. "I… admit, My Lady, I would very much like to get to know you better."

I smiled, "So why don't you, Lord Cyril?"

"My Father would never allow… and you are King Alistair's mistress, are you not?"

"Alistair and I… have an understanding," I said in a breathy voice as I leaned forward and ran my hand along Cyril's chest, leaving it to rest lightly at his hip… near the key. He caught his breath, and leaned forward: I'll be honest; I mostly liked Thedas more than Earth because I was actually considered good-looking even if I was pudgy.

He leaned in, "Are you… certain? I would not like to get on the Kings bad side…"

"Mmmh, I'm _positive_… if you'd like to ask him yourself…" I stealthily nabbed the key – years of taking my mom's key for dad's surprises or vice versa paying off well. My mother liked pretty keys and when we kept moving she'd always end up with plain ones… I was the stealthy one who would nab and replace her key for the surprise.

"I… think it may be… best to wait until… I could…" he was having difficulty getting his words out so I moved away and he blushed. "If that's your wish, Lord Cyril…"

"Please, just call me Cyril," he cleared his throat. I made sure the key was clipped to my charm bracelet; men never paid attention to a womans Jewelry, after all.

I forced a blush and dipped into a curtsy, "Then you must call me Ara… it is only fair, Cyril." He beamed at me and offered me his arm, which I took, and escorted me from the room.

When we left the room he turned and gave me a bow, and I dipped into another curtsy. "I… pray we meet again, Ara."

"I find myself hoping the same, Cyril," I smiled as he took one of my gloved hands and placed a kiss.

When he was out of sight, Hawke looked at me, "I thought you couldn't lie?"

Tallis snapped her head to look at me in horror. "I can't. I did tell you I could bend the truth until people make assumptions though… but there is something about that man: I think I like him. He could be a good friend."

"You're unable to lie? How in the name of… how can you do this kind of thing so well, then?"

I smiled. "Did you know the sky is actually black, Tallis? Science from my home land has proven the existence of a naturally occurring layer encircling the globe, making the sky _appear_ blue during the Day; yet if I just said the sky is black, you would not believe me. I can tell you my name is Abigail, because before coming to Thedas that was my name, though it is Ara now. I can twist facts to suit my needs, but I cannot out right tell you something that is untrue."

"Your name used to be Abigail?" Hawke asked as Tallis replied, "The sky is always black?"

"Yes on both accounts. Now, I believe we have a Chateau to infiltrate?"

"Varric and Fenris will have a field day with your name…" Hawke smirked.

"Varric will use my former name to replace my current one in his fiction books. I believe he is writing something as we speak, so having a nom de plume for me would be a wonderful gift for him."

"Fair point."

As we entered the 'castle', a guard looked at us and sputtered, "What in ze name of…!"

"There is no need for you to die today, friend… just move one; you never saw us," Tallis coaxed, but I saw her hand quiver as she reached for her dagger.

His hand came up and he began to shout… the word barely formed in his throat when a small red dagger landed in his throat and he fell forward, gurgling.

I placed a sympathetic hand on Tallis' shoulder. "Of course he didn't walk away… that would be a bad trait in a guard…"

Hawke saw my sympathy and tried to lighten the mood, "It's not like his family can say 'we thought he only had to bake cookies'…"

"True; but there are other paths and they don't all lead to the same destination."

"It's alright, Tallis. We can try to do this as quietly as possible: toss rocks for distract, hit them in the head from behind if need a key… hide in shadows," I patted her arm.

"I'm glad you said that; I'd love to go the quiet route."

"Yes; I don't particularly relish the thought of more than two dozen guards chasing me around the Chateau… next thing you'd know I was in my Knickers with Soldier nipping at my rear flank…" I snorted as Tallis grinned.

"There is a way to make this easier, but it requires your oath that you won't tell your superiors about it…"

"Anything if it involves needless slaughter, and gets us what we're after," Tallis agreed.

"Swear it."

She went to one knee and gave me her honor-bound oath that anything I did past this point would not end up in her report… in Qunlat. "That language sounds… familiar…" Hawke looked like he was trying to place it. I hadn't spoken it in 3 years for this very reason.

I shrugged, "Maybe you heard it in passing?"

"No… I think that was the language you spoke to the Arishok…"

Tallis looked startled. "You speak Qunlat?"

"More than a little. I was a Stens Kadan, after all. Not many that are not Qunari or Tal-Vashoth speak it so it actually makes for wonderful code."

"How does Tallis know it?"

"Not important right now, Hawke. I'm putting a magic shield over us; make no unnecessary noise and stay close to me. No one will see us; no matter how close we get."

We walked, slowly, and made our way deeper into the Chateau.

* * *

Yes, I did stop in the Kitchen to make sure Leopold would have an unhappy tummy tomorrow when he was fed his breakfast – that's when our escape would happen after all.

Hawke didn't question it and Tallis left it alone after I shrugged.

When the Cage came down on us, Hawke sighed, "it's never as easy as it seems… is it?"

I shook my head with a slight grin.

"I swear I didn't know; there must be some sort of switch…" Tallis defended. Hawke lifted his eyebrow at me, causing Tallis to look at me. I noticed the slightly raised tiles that Hawke obviously hadn't and stepped onto one, pulling Tallis onto the other… the side gates lifted. As I explained the Mechanics and walked us through the process, Tallis watched me in disbelief.

When the statues were toppled onto the 'final buttons' and we unlocked the two chests I was surprised to note that the chests actually weren't decoys… one had Fog Warrior amulet for Fenris, a mage amulet for Anders, and a sword with the Du Lac crest on the hilt for Aveline, and a Chevalier's Insignia for Carver… I put those into a void bag and checked the other one: it had a pirate Earing made of solid ruby for Isabela, a forged copy of _Hard in Hightown II_ that I decided to take to Varric for him to destroy, a pretty painting I would give to Bethany, and some sort of Recipe scroll for Sebastian – when we recruited him.

It was nice to know that these things weren't made up in the game – just the 'quest rewards'. Unfortunately, as in the game, there was nothing Merrill would like… I'd give her a ring carved from heartwood.

We entered the main room and I saw Tallis piece together that something was wrong.

"Something wrong?" Hawke asked, giving me a side eye, I gave a very small nod and he looked annoyed as Tallis looked around and said, "I… don't know…" then as Duke prosper approached behind us she said, "Yes."

"Do not fret, my dear!" Hawke and Tallis pulled out weapons but I pointedly did not. Hawke pretended not to notice but I saw him move in front of me.

"I see the party has moved indoors?" Hawke gave a relaxed smile as Tallis moved to over me from the side.

"It's not over yet," Tallis' voice was fierce, but Prosper gave a smirk, "But it _is_ over. I knew who you were the moment you arrived, assassin."

"Assassin? I thought you were just here to steal a Jewel…" Hawke began but I snorted.

"You may not have noticed Hawke, but our friend here is a Viddithari. She doesn't hide it very well; the logo on her armor, the speaking of Qunlat…"

"Well… Everyone's got to have a job, don't they? If Ara knew and still followed along, that's good enough for me."

"My, she chose you well, Lady Chancellor, Lord Hawke."

"Look, I came to stop the Heart from doing something we will all regret. She didn't know until after the Wyvern hunt and as you noticed he didn't know at all. Leave them out of this."

"And waste all the effort I spent luring you here before the Hearts arrival? Don't be foolish."

"Asay hassatra maas," Tallis spat, and Prosper laughed and replied, "Maas avastrasa kulun… take them away; but don't harm the Chancellor. She will make a nice ransom."

I rolled my eyes as we were escorted to the Dungeon. Having noticed I pulled no weapons, the guards didn't even bother to search me like they did Hawke and Tallis.

* * *

We were sitting in the dungeon a few hours later when the talks began.

"I have a question, Hawke… when Ara told you what I am; you said you didn't care… was that true?"

"Well, I would have said the duke couldn't compare to the awesomeness of the two lovely women by my side, but that might have seemed petty of me… like a sore loser since I was caught and all."

I giggled as my head was pillowed in Tallis' lap… much to her amusement.

"I am sorry; this didn't exactly work out like I planned…"

"What was your plan exactly?"

"The one I expected to find is named Salit; a member of the Ben-Hassrath… the Heart of the Many. I was told he's here to sell secrets to the Orlesians, and I came to stop him. I… suppose I was misinformed."

"Is Salit your Besrathari?" I asked, knowing the answer. She looked startled.

"Yes. That means he was the one who recruited me into the Ben-Hassrath: he was my tutor. He saw my potential, convinced me I could make a difference."

"But… you said he was selling secrets." Hawke looked to me with alarm.

"He is… or at least, he intends to; one last act of defiance. I can't let him do that; not when he'll hurt so many in the process."

"Like the Farmers, artisans and crafters? I know the Warriors are always prepared for battle…" I clarified when I saw Hawke was about to put his foot in his mouth.

She nodded, "Exactly: people who have never hurt anyone; those whose only crimes are living. Those people don't deserve what he would do to them. It isn't just my _duty_ to stop Salit; it's my moral obligation!"

"I know what you're wondering Hawke, but Ben-Hassrath means 'Heart of the Many'; it isn't just some Jewel that Tallis lied about. The Ben-Hassrath are the… enforcers of the Qunari… they can be spies, or… well suffice to say they keep those who follow the Qun in line. They are the real story that Tamassrans – teachers – tell the little ones to scare them into submission. As the Qun don't make idle threats, it works."

Tallis was petting my hair at this point and she smiled at me, "You really are Basalit-an, aren't you?"

"Ask the Arishok sometime."

"In essence, we are the soul of the Qun. We keep the spirit alive and protect it both from within and from outside forces. Not every Qunari agrees, after all; nor do they know what is best for all. We remind them of our common goal."

"You make them seem almost… peaceful." Hawke said and I giggled as Tallis gave a wry smile.

"It's not meant to always end in violence; there _are_ other paths… they do not need to lead to the same destination."

"So did you actually involve us _only_ because we had an Invitation?"

"You were the only ones on the list who weren't personal friends of the Duke… and Lady Chancellor has been renowned through the Qun as one with Honor; she can be trusted. And as Fereldens, you have no reason to love Orlais…"

I smiled and sat up, moving over to lie in Hawkes lap… he started petting me like Tallis had… jackpot!

"And when this was all over?" Hawke asked as they both heard me begin purring like a damn cat.

"I thank you and we go our separate ways?" Tallis gave a cheeky grin.

"So I just fell off the Ferelden turnip cart, is that it?"

"Truth? Neither of you are what I was expecting. A Ferelden noble and someone who's only part of rumors… perhaps if I'd done my homework, I'd have known more about you… given you both the respect you're due."

"Well, I suppose the good news is; with all this extra time I can learn to knit."

"Could you make me a sweater?"

"No."

She sighed as I giggled again. "First order of buissness is getting out of here before his Grace decides we taste good in a soup… or whatever he has planned. Any Ideas?"

"The others will be along, I'm sure," Hawke said, looking down at me. I yawned and closed my eyes, still purring.

* * *

I woke with a start when I heard Tallis give a drawn out sigh and say, "That's it; I'm officially tired of waiting to be rescued." She walked over to the Gate of our cell and swiftly picked the lock, raising the metal and I stood, stretching.

"And… why didn't we do this before?"

"You said your friends were coming."

"They're around the corner by now," I yawned as we left the cell. Low and behold, Avaline, Varric, Isabela and Fenris came rushing around the corner at that very moment.

Fenris, unlike the others, didn't stop; he came right over to me and kissed me. "Are you alright?"

I smiled at him, "Better now that I've had a nap and I get to see you," Varric snorted, "You could have saved us so much trouble by just getting yourself out, Feathers."

"Where is the fun in that?"

We talked to the 3 statues nearby.

"Yo… ho! Hehe," we heard.

Isabela whirled around. "What did you call… who said that?!"

"Captain! Captain Isabela, Ser! Over here!"

I pointed to the statues when her eyes shot to me. "I Believe Paisley Pete, there is attempting to get your attention, sweetie."

"Yes! Paisley Pete from the Crew of the Wicked Dancer! Helped you board that Nevarran brig?"

"Oh, yes… I remember your 'help'. I also remember Captain Maldine tried to claim all the booty."

"Aye, and then Maldine put a curse on us, the Scurvy Bastard. Only another sea Captain can lift it!"

"Just how did a sea captain turn you lot to _stone_?" Hawke asked, and Fenris circled his arms around me so I whispered, "They… kinda earned their fate… they were warned."

"The Captain is a Maleficar; always said he was calling curses down on those who wronged him, but… we didn't believe him as he never used magi around the crew…"

"What triggered this… curse, and how does a captain fit in?" Hawke asked.

"We… may have broken something that wasn't ours so we could divvy it up… and now it needs to be put right. Only a sea captain can do it however or they'll end up like us."

"And you ended up in a Dukes' estate so far inland because…" Hawke asked amused.

"We… _borrowed_ some treasure from Maldine; thought Prosper would buy it off us, but the Curse hit us before we could do more than start talkin' to him… Duke left us here as a warning to others." Pete wasn't all that bright. He just admitted to the theft.

"Tell us the story, Pete," I grinned as I leaned closer to Fenris. He growled in my ear and I looked at him… he was watching Tallis as she watched me.

"We captured a sloop out of Antiva city, the Majestic… mostly carrying silks to Orlais; but a strongbox hidden in the Silk held the legendary Dagger of the Four Winds." Pete sighed.

Isabela laughed until I whispered to her, "It's true."

"But… it's just a legend!"

"Maldine didn't want no one jumping ship with it so he put a spell on it; said any blighter who takes it from a rightful captain would turn to stone… but who honestly believes in curses?!" the woman shouted.

Pete continued, "We pried the Jewels off to sell to the duke… individually; that's when the curse hit. If you put the Dagger back the way it was, you can set us free.

"What the…"

"Find something interesting amidst the Duke's castoffs?" Hawke asked.

"Yes. This record… the sketch is rough but there can be no doubt; it's my families crest! Du Lac, my fathers' house from when he was still a Chevalier, not an Exile. Says it was a 'prisoner tattoo'. He was caught with 'wounds already suffered' trying to stow away on a caravan. Says here, no one recognized the man and he died of Gangrene in his cell. Says he carried a hidden purse but it was empty." She looked at me wide eyed.

"We have to go back to the Cells when we find all the pieces to the Dagger of the Four Winds anyway; our escape route is down there."

Everyone nodded so I assumed it was decided. We did all the freaky Puzzles and collected all 5 pieces of the Dagger before heading back downstairs.

We went to the cell for Aveline first. "There, a mark!" she knelt near the corner of the cell.

"Yes… there's a scribble on a stone crusted with old feces… as though intended to ward off any sane person…" Hawke remarked.

"Couple of princesses," Aveline muttered as I smirked handing her a bottle of water to clean it off. She spoke louder, "That's _why_ it's still here; well, that and no one was looking… for it…"

"Don't keep us all in suspense!" Varric cried dramatically.

"A small black vial… there's something inside…"

"Er… careful with that," Hawke cautioned and shot a look at me. I smirked and readied my weapons, causing everyone else to follow suit.

"There's a paper and… a ring, with the Crest!" she smashed the Vial to the ground just as Hawke groaned and shouted, "Don't!"

6 Skeletons and a Revenant… I let loose a wave of cleansing aura and the skeletons just toppled back down; the Revenant grunted and shot toward me with his weapon raised.

I had a shield up, not that it mattered… damn thing took no more than two long purposeful strides before Fenris had it chopped in half length-wise. I giggled at his glowing marks. We had filled everyone in on Tallis, and she'd already known about Fenris from our talks on the way here from Kirkwall. He _had_ been with Isabela, repairing the Dagger and refusing to hand it over to the stone pirates…

He looked at me, "I can't leave you alone for five seconds before something happens to you. Captured, surrounded by demonic rocks, and now Revenants… what am I going to do with you?"

"Never leave me alone?" I suggested with a grin. "I suppose that is what I will have to do. Too many dangers otherwise." I pulled him into a kiss, much to his surprise. He was still hesitant to have others touch him, because of the memories.

"Ah, I just love the whole 'evil phylacteries that turn up in oddest places,' thing. Had to take care of 6 of those in Ferelden," I smiled at Aveline.

"This is a ring like my father had and this paper… it's a spell or poetry… mostly gibberish, honestly, but on the back… 'Death protects this missive. All marks killed. The Grand Game continues. Beneath Du Lac for She of the Red?"

"Yeah… I get the feeling this Phylactery is the same as the ones I fucked with in Ferelden… Oops…"

We shimmied our way through the crack in the wall… and it actually did collapse not a moment after I let go of the shield I had in place to keep it stable as we all passed.

We fought Ghasts and made our way to the bridge. As we passed it, Tallis spoke, "That's odd… I could have sworn there was…"

The gate came crashing down between her and us, I nodded to her as she shouted 'Trust me!" and took off. Hawke, seeing my nod, just pulled his weapons and turned to face Cahir.

"The Circle is not the only ones who know how to break a mage! The Duke is a fool; his enemies are a posturing, guileless lot; but you… you are worth testing." I smirked and used magic to change us all from our Formal clothes to our Armors. For me? Well I was wearing a purple off-shoulder lace frilled top, the Wyvern belt, black jeans, and black thigh high boots.

Hawke wore matching Purple and Black armor that looked to be made of Drake skin.

Cahir looked downright gob-smacked at my style of Magic; and true to form, Tallis threw a dagger from above us mid-fight.

"How did you all change?" everyone pointed at me and I gave a bow.

She shrugged and gave u the option of helping her or going on our way. When I said we'd fight the duke no matter what we chose, everyone followed me as I linked arms with Tallis.

We, of course, ran into Baron Arlange right outside the Cave…

"I knew you were both worthless traitors the moment I laid eyes on you!"

"Baron Arlange; how nice to see you again," Hawke was already pulling out his staff.

"You filthy Dog Lord; and you turnip! You humiliated me!" and then he rushed us, earning no more than a dagger in his throat, curtesy of yours truly…

His men actually fled upon his death, much to my amusement.

We ran into 3 patrols of Tal-Vashoth before reaching the final group, where Tallis spoke with Salit. I kept the group away so that she could have a private moment with her former mentor.

* * *

Half an hour later, we were at the base of the mountain, at the meeting between Salit and Prosper.

"Let's get this over with, Qunari, before your assassin finds us. Already, I regret agreeing to spare them." Prospers voice rang out among the ruins.

"I have chosen my path; that choice should not…" Salit was cut off. "Parshaara! I am here to facilitate your deal with the Empress, nothing more."

Salit disarmed and took three steps forward, meeting one of the Dukes men at the halfway point. When the Duke received the paper scroll, he was furious. "These are names! What is the meaning of this?" he shouted.

"You asked for a weapon, I am providing it."

"We expected the formula for blackpowder; Dreadnaught plans; a map of Qunandar… this is useless!"

"If you wanted blackpowder, _I_ could have provided that!" I called out, causing every single person to whirl to look at me. "I mean… I won't, but it's something common in my homelands… likely not the same as the Qunari version, but it does go BOOM well enough…"

"I should have known you would turn up," The Duke sighed.

"I have an excellent sense of dramatic timing… and good hair," Hawke snarked and I nodded. "He really does."

"You… Bas… you know how to make Blackpowder?"

"Excuse you? I am not just Bas; I am Basalit-an, Salit. And yes; like I said, it's a common weapon from my homelands. Also the least popular and least effective. Now, if you really wanna fuck shit up, you'd need someone with a higher knowledge than me. I'm not a nuclear physicist, after all."

That's when Tallis made her _grand_ entrance; stealing the scroll, killing a Guard and back flipping onto a pillar.

"Tallis," Salit growled.

"I said I would stop you, Salit."

"And I said I would slay you if you tried."

Duke Prosper shot Salit with the green gooey shit and shouted, "If anyone is going to do any slaying, it will be me!"

Leopold jumped down from above and ate Salit in two chomps before taking off to… digest.

We began fighting the Duke… and he was more of a challenge than I had expected. I was forced to shield my companions and nothing more… I couldn't focus on all 7 of us _and_ fight when the battle was so spread out.

I could tell the Duke was wearing down when he called Leopold, I took advantage of his weakened belly at once, throwing two of my Shurikens into the Wyverns eyes; blinding the beast, not that Prosper noticed. The Duke was trying to figure out the cause of the swaying before Leopold went nuts.

I lured the beast to me when the duke shot at me; I made sure to help the wind currents blast it to the floor in front of me. Since Leopold couldn't see, he rushed right off the cliff when I leapt to the side at the last second… right into Fenris arms. He growled at me, "Why must you take such risks?"

I smirked, "Because you usually hold me and give me kisses after?" since I phrased it as a question he shook his head.

"If I stopped, would you?"

"No. I'd likely do much worse to try and regain your attentions," I looked him dead in the eye.

He groaned. "What would make you stop?"

"Doubtful. Too much I need to do to keep my impact on the timeline minimal."

He sighed but leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

The duke began shouting, catching our attention that he hadn't fallen with Leopold; he was hanging from the ledge.

"The Empress will hear of this! Orlais will burn Kirkwall to the ground! All of you will die…" I cut him off.

"Your son won't tell her about us, Prosper. He likes me and… you've pushed him away. He feels you do not care for him. Were I in your position, I would have tried begging for Mercy!"

"You… Filthy… Whore!"

"Thank you for the party… I'll treasure the belt," Hawke said, as Fenris pulled me away from the edge.

That's when he slipped. "Well… I don't think he'll survive that," Aveline looked horrified.

"They never learn," Fenris sighed. "Looks like the Duke has… Fallen from Grace," Varric chuckled at Hawkes words and replied, "And that's why you don't waste your last minute monologing."

I approached Tallis with Hawke.

"If the Duke only knew what he nearly had in his grasp… thank you, all of you… there's no way I could have done this without your help."

"What is that?" Hawke asked.

"A list of agents throughout Thedas; Qunari like me: many of them have families, children, friends… they're people you wouldn't suspect. Some have even left the Qun behind, but if this list fell into human hands, they and everyone they knew would… the Ariqun believes those people knew the risks, but what about the innocents? I… I couldn't let that happen."

"So… you're just going to leave?" Hawke asked.

"What; you think I would fit into your merry entourage?"

"We're hardly 'merry'…" Fenris shot back.

"Well that's just sad, isn't it? Maybe another time, Hawke. I still have things I need to do… but I am grateful; I want you to know that."

"That's what I do… feed the sick, cure the poor, and pat the hungry on the head…" I snorted and Tallis smirked as she added, "Kill nasty Orlesians… Oh; before I forget, this was going to be the Heart of the Many. You'd find a Jewel; I'd go off and find Salit… and be back before anyone was the wiser. I suppose nothing ever goes like we plan, does it?" she tossed him a large ruby on a gold chain.

"Tallis… find the Sten who helped defeat the blight; tell him that his 'Ashkaari Kadan Arvaala Theirin' cleared you for report. He will help you get back into the Qun if you… really want it."

"I thought your name was Cousland…?"

"Complicated, but I _am_ married to Alistair… no one outside those I trust know that. The Sten should be back in Par Vollen; take him this," I handed her a void bag of cookies that would stay fresh… the bag was enchanted for that. Once the bag was empty, it would vanish… like all Void bags I gave to people.

"What is it?"

"It will guarantee that he knows it's me. The Sten trusts me, Tallis. Asit tal-eb," I smiled. Asit tal-eb meant 'The way things are meant to be' or 'it is to be'.

She smiled. "Thank you. Ataash varin kata; in the end lies glory… I hope I'll see you again one day…"

We stopped back in to give Cyril our… condolences. We had apparently been out on a walk with the Duke when Leopold, who had slipped his cage, attacked and both went over the cliff… according to Varric. Cyril had despaired but since we were clean and simply dressed for a walk in the woods, no one could gainsay it… I did slip Leli the truth in the form of a pamphlet written by me. She thanked me before going to console Cyril.

I told Cyril to look me up if he was ever in Kirkwall, and he let me hug him… then we headed out on our journey back to Kirkwall.


	35. Getting Down to Buissness

_Chapter Two_

_Getting Down to Buissness_

It had been a month since the Wyvern Hunt, and we were finally back in Kirkwall. I was immediately bombarded by several things upon getting to my home…

First, Cullen was sitting in front of my door, looking miserable; second, Alistair had sent me a gift that had arrived in my time away.

Cullen looked up at my approach, his eyes tired… had he not been sleeping? I worried about that… I knew he had nightmares, he had told me himself, but I had already known…

"Cullen…?" he stood and looked at me. "Ara…" his voice was hoarse, like he'd been crying or screaming, "Ara, please… tell me what I did wrong; let me try to fix it…"

"Oh, Cullen; it was never you. It was always my fault. You believed a lie because of me; our relationship… I love you so much, Cullen, but I couldn't allow us to be together until I could tell you the truth. Unfortunately, I know you won't want me at all once you know…" I could hear the quiver in my voice as a tear tracked down my face.

He looked so lost, as he ran his hand through his short curly hair; it used to be wavy, but had gotten worse upon moving to a city so close to the water. His golden eyes looked so haunted, as he looked down at me. I was only 5'3 compared to his 6'2… almost a whole foot separated us, but I actually kind of liked that. "What could you possibly say that you believe would have me not love you?"

I flinched; he'd never told me he loved me… no doubt about it, now; it was time to reveal myself. I pulled out my Permit – the one Leliana had just signed – and handed it to him. He looked confused as he opened it.

"This is… a Mage permit… but Ser Karras… wait. This is signed by the Left Hand of the Divine on Most Holies authority… the _Divine_ knows you have magic?"

"I'm sorry Cullen. Yes, I have Magic. I've already set word to resign my post as Chancellor but apparently they had decided on a new Title for me anyway. I'm the 'Hero of Denerim'… not sure how they came up with that one. I… Circles don't exist where I'm from; the Magic is different anyway, Goddess knows why. I'm immune to the abilities that Templars have, and I don't actually know how."

"When… when did Irving and Greagoir know?"

"Irving learned when he went to Redcliff during the Blight; Aedan was angry with me for sleeping with Alistair and outed me… I was the one to save Connor, not Wynne. Greagoir didn't know until after the Blight when Alistair asked for that Permit. As you can see from the words on the Permit, I've been the source of some… experiments due to my unique magic. I'm incapable of preforming any blood magic, not that I would ever want to…"

"You do know you were supposed to turn this in upon your arrival to Kirkwall right?"

"No; no one ever told me that… it's a _permit_, Cullen; where I'm from those are kept in the possession of the one they permit to do the thing… how else were they supposed to prove themselves?"

"That's… a fair point, I will admit. They should have called them something else… but regardless… how did you allow me to court you for 2 and a half _years_ without revealing your magic?" he was angry now… good, I suppose.

"I guess… in times of peace, I don't really need my magic; I hardly use it then."

"I… I have to report to the Knight-Commander about this. But I have one last question; if you didn't know that I didn't know… why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't rely too heavily on my Magics, Cullen." He flinched as I said his name. "Forgive me, but… given the circumstances, it' probably not wise for you to be calling me by name anymore," he looked anywhere but at me.

"I thought so… well… I do love you; I think I always have… Maybe one day, I'll tell you just how much. I'm sorry, Knight-Captain," I reached for my door when I was suddenly grabbed by the arm.

I was surprised as he pressed his lips fiercely to mine, backing me against the door. I felt tears fall from my eyes as my hands went up to his chest. I softly pushed him away, "Don't… I know how you feel about magic, Ser. I… my _heart_ can't take this. I'm not strong enough to do this. Either you want me, or you don't… I…" I couldn't help the sob as I reached behind me, opening the door to my home and fleeing. As I closed the door I heard his hand hit against it, "Ara!" I pressed a hand to my mouth to keep my sobs contained.

I heard him curse before, "You have to come to the Gallows to present your Permit…" I tasted the lie in his words, and that confused me. I knew I still contained my Empathy, but why would he lie about that?

I spoke, "Why do you lie, Ser?"

"Dammit! I want a chance to talk with you… please, Ara," he begged and I relented. I heard his pain; I felt it and wanted nothing more than to comfort him.

* * *

We had managed to gather Fenris, Varric and Hawke along the way. They saw who I was with and just… changed course to come with us. Due to this, we didn't actually get a chance to talk… the Irony.

"What is going on, Knight-Captain?" Meredith asked as we entered the Gallows.

"Knight-Commander, I have recently learned of a Mage in the city. But she has a Permit."

"And you brought these people, why?"

"I'm the Magic user…" I spoke, hearing gasps from all the Templars and mages in the courtyard.

"That isn't possible, I tested you myself!" Ser Karras shouted. I moved to stand alone, "I know. But… I've been immune to Templar abilities for a long time."

Meredith was gathering power, that's why I'd moved away from Hawke. She used her ability and I just… looked away.

"Prove this is not some trick!"

Cullen handed her the paper, but she didn't even glance at it as she snarled at me.

I nodded as my mind raced. I chose to sing while instruments played around me… and a lightshow! That would both showcase the unique nature of my magic and give me a chance to practice.

I chose one that I had taught to Hawke on the way home from Chateau Haine; Señorita by Shawn Mendez and Camila Cabello. The music started and Hawke laughed and came up to me, pulling me into a dance. Cullen gave Hawke a glare. The original purpose for teaching him this song was actually for my debut at the Hanged Man… I had been hired for 3 songs, one night a week… getting a job was the only way I could convince Alistair to _stop_ sending me so much money. I mean… honestly, who really needs 100 gold a year? I now had a fucking treasury since my expenses were only a fourth of that. So 75 left over times 3 years, not to mention the left over extra 70 from my first year… AND what I'd earned from the Deep Roads (300 to each Hawke, Varric and I, splitting the other 100 between the 'non-investors' that were trapped in the Deeps with us) I had a warded vault in my room with almost 600 Sovereigns. I was the second richest woman in Kirkwall, not that anyone knew it. I kept 5 Sovereigns, 200 Silvers, and 100 coppers in a Void Bag with me at all times, and since a Void Bag always looked empty, pick-pockets never bothered. At least I always had exact amounts.

_I love it when you call me señorita_

_I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya_

_But every touch is ooh la, la, la_

_It's true, la, la, la_

_Ooh, I should be running_

_Ooh, you keep me coming for you_

The area around the Courtyard darkened and the ground rose beneath us, we danced in a provocative manner. He rolled his hips against mine, much to Fenris' amusement – if the look he gave us was anything to go by. Cullens face darkened but he didn't look away.

As we moved, the ground rose to meet us, and the areas we left returned to their normal positions.

At the part:

_Sapphire moonlight_

_We danced for hours in the sand_

_Tequila sunrise_

_Her body fit right in my hands, la, la, la_

The spotlight on us turned blue, and Hawke twirled me.

When the song ended, I set things back to rights.

"This… shouldn't be possible. In any case, you will be staying…"

Cullen cut Meredith off, "Commander, her Permit is signed by the Left Hand of the Divine. No way can we keep her against her will." There were gasps around the courtyard as she opened the paper in her hand and snarled when she read it aloud; "It says, '_by permission of Her Most Holy, Divine Justinia V, the holder of this Permit of Magics is given the Most Holies Blessing. May this Mage walk in the Makers Light; Sister Leliana Nightingale, Left Hand of the Divine_', how did you manage this, _Mage_?" she spat.

"Better connections and a great sense of humor?" I asked with a shrug.

She growled and Fenris stepped between us. "I believe we are done here?"

"I'll be stationing two Templars on you!"

"Not without her permission, you won't!" Hawke shouted back, "She has the right to refuse, having the Divines backing!"

I shrugged. "I have nothing to hide, Hawke. I'll set up the second dining room as a mini-barracks. You can rotate who stays there. I don't care. As you can see by the Permit, I am incapable of Blood Magic; my blood is actually being used as an experiment, so…"

"You're enabling Blood Magic?!"

"_No_, I'm enabling Science. I don't approve of Blood Magic…" true but I didn't actually know everything Avernus was doing… for all I knew he was using beakers and test tubes or he was twirling my blood in globes around his study singing show tunes.

"Cullen, I want you to supervise those that watch her… and I want you there personally. Move your office if you must. I still want you _here_ 3 days a week, but otherwise…"

"Yes, Commander…" Cullen gave her a stone face.

"I'll take care of setting you up an office, Cull… I mean, Knight-Captain. Just worry about bringing papers and such that you will need. How many bunks should I add, other than for you?"

"Er… no more than 4 beds?" I nodded. I could just convert the second dining room into a sectioned off barracks… I expected more than four. "Well, even if they're rotating, have each of them bring clothes and such; I'll have Armoires in place for them so that they don't have to worry about packing every few days. I will also section off space in your office to make it your room."

Meredith was looking at me like I was crazy so I turned to her, "Is there something wrong with me treating your people like… people, Knight-Commander?"

"I did not expect someone who has avoided us for the past 3 years while being under our noses to be so… reasonable."

I chuckled. "There is no Chantry, no Circle and no Templars where I come from. Magic is also different there, almost non-existent; most don't believe in it. I was raised to respect all walks of life, to be kind and companionate. You may believe me to be horrible, but I assure you, I'm not."

"Where are these lands?"

"You can't find them on any map of Thedas. Now, if you will excuse me, I have been traveling for the last month and would like to get some rest. You know where to find me." I turned on my heel and began my journey back home.

* * *

True to my word, I'd converted the second dining room into a 4 section barracks, knocking down a wall to add a small Kitchen and a Privy on opposing sides of the room… I'm sure they'd love the Magic 'privy'. It was an Earth style bathroom; shower, toilet and sink. Toilet was like the one in my Magic housing that made waste… disappear. Cullen basically had a small apartment on the first floor, next door to the 'barracks'.

Cullens' space had a bedroom area, an office area, a bathroom of his own and a snack cabinet.

The package I'd received in my time away was a birthday gift from Alistair; Anders had been the one collecting my mail and such to put in my house while I was away, thankfully. The gift was another charm for my bracelet; a Triple Goddess symbol… I had described it to him once. This had a moonstone for the full moon and opals shaped for the two crescents on either side.

When 5 Templars appeared at the door later that evening, I was exhausted. I gave a sleepy shrug when Cullen noticed my state of exhaustion and asked. I showed the 4 Templars to the Barracks before showing Cullen his room.

"You didn't have to do… all this. I doubt my recruits will ever want to leave with how much better your barracks are compared to the ones at the Gallows," he muttered as he looked around his room. I swayed and he caught me.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm… just so… tired. Too much magic use… not enough… sleep or… foo," I yawned against him and felt my body slump. I was still awake, but my eyes fluttered closed as my body shut down.

"Ara?! Maker's breath, she wore herself out for us," he groaned when one of his recruits rushed in at Cullens shout. "Knight-Captain, I know I shouldn't be sayin' this, but… she's a real treasure, for a mage. Making sure we was comfortable must be awkward for her, never being in a circle an all… I feel I should thank you for choosing me for this assignment, Ser."

I felt Cullen lift me before setting me in… his bed? He hadn't moved far enough for it to mine – that was on the second floor and he knew it – he hadn't moved more than a few _steps_.

"Dismissed, Ser Axel…" Axel was an Anderfels name… but before Cullen could say more, there was a deep bark as my Mabari, Revas, came bounding into the room.

"Hello there, Revas; come to see your mistress?" Cullen asked. There was a whimper and a thud as Cullens voice went, "Ooof!" and he laughed.

"I take it you missed _me_ then?" there was a responding bark and Ser Axel, who had yet to leave, hesitated before saying, "You… know her dog, Ser?"

"Before I knew she had magic, I was courting her. She broke it off when she found I didn't know. She only just explained that this morning, however. Told me she couldn't allow me to court her when our relationship was based in lies…" I heard Revas whimper and felt him nudge me, before he barked and took off. Cullen shouted and followed him.

I don't know how long I lay there, unable to wake or descend into sleep, but when they returned, I heard, "Revas, what… she's asleep, she can't eat. Stubborn dog. Fine, but if she hits me, I'm blaming you."

I felt a warm hand cup my cheek, softly pulling down. Cullen fed me a few bits of sausage – it was soft, so I assume that's why my hound chose it; not like I could _chew_.

After a bit longer, I heard Cullens' worried voice, "She… she _is_ just asleep right?"

A whimper was the only response I heard. "Do you know anyone who could help us, boy?"

Revas barked and rushed off again. Cullen began speaking softly while the hound was gone. He sighed, "Oh, Ara… how I wish I hadn't fallen in love with you. It would make this… so much easier. Now here I am, once more infatuated with my charge… but it's different this time, isn't it? This time, I'm really in love; I know it. My heart wants to jump right into your arms every time I see you, all I want to do… doesn't matter now, though. Unless we get permission from the Divine herself we could never be together. It may not be forbidden, but Meredith would never allow it…"

He stood and walked over to his desk. I wanted to cry. He wasn't supposed to feel this way! I was supposed to be the only one hurting, damnit! He was supposed to hate me, supposed to… move on…

"Ara?! What did you do this time, _Templar_?" I heard Fenris growl. "Nothing? Wait, what do you mean, this time?"

"She has been crying over you for the last… oh. This room is… did she over-exert herself magically?"

"She said as much… crying over me?"

"I believe she has told you she loves you. And if I'm right, she can hear us now." I heard Cullen mutter an oath. "I really hope not, after all that I just said…"

Fenris walked from the room, returning a bit later with what smelled like soup. As he fed me slowly, I began to regain my strength. "In Tevinter, they use other people's blood for their spells, but when they are forced to use their own mana – it's what she calls their magic force – they will exhaust themselves like this. Slaves must nourish them back to wakefulness or suffer if they wait for the Magister to recover on their own. It usually only happens like this when they have been in battle… very few don't use blood during those times, but they do exist. The lack of Food and proper sleep will drain them."

My eyes shot open and I looked at Fenris with a soft groan.

I muttered an apology, "I… should have taken a dinner break… I will… I'll leave you to your work…"

"Wait! Did you hear…?" I nodded. "I… I meant it, Ara. I should care that you're a Mage, but… Void take me, all I want to do is protect you…"

I gave him a soft smile. "I wish I could believe that, Love; but let's face it… if it came down to it, and you were given orders… you'd kill me in a rite of Annulment, wouldn't you?"

"I… well… it'd be… you aren't actually part of the Circle, you know. You wouldn't be subject to one…"

Fenris snorted, "She has her answer, then. Until you can just say 'no' to that question, I think it best you don't pursue anything, Templar. She is unique, and refuses to use her magic on the Unwilling. I hate Magic; despise most mages; and even I would defend Ara against a Templar attempting to kill her."

Cullen flinched and Fenris led me to bed. "I will be… moving in, for the time being. The Mansion doesn't even belong to Denarius, and I've already drank all his wine. I refuse to leave you alone in a house of people sworn to hunt you," I smiled at him, suddenly glad I'd convinced Hawke to allow Anders to live in _his_ basement now. With 5 Templars and Fenris in this house, Anders would get caught way too easily… especially since Cullen was from the same Circle as him.

* * *

Another month passed before it was my first day of work at the Hanged Man. As planned, Hawke and I sang Señorita with the choreographed dancing that we had practiced at the Gallows.

The next song, I had chosen for Isabela; The Captains Wife's Lament by Paul and Storm…

_The ship sailed into harbor after fifteen months at sea_

_The captain hit the tavern with his crew of fifty-three_

_After drinking up their pay, they staggered through the town_

_But all the inns and public houses turned the sailors down_

There was hooting and whistles, though I caught sight of Cullen blushing: he and one other had followed me to work, so it was his own fault! I heard Isabela laughing and holding a Mug aloft. For the final song… I had planned to sing something with a Tavern feel again, but changed my mind at the last second; I started Sweet but Psycho by Ava Max.

_ Oh, she's sweet but a psycho_

_A little bit psycho_

_At night she's screamin'_

_"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"_

_Oh, she's hot but a psycho_

_So left but she's right though_

_At night she's screamin'_

_"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"_

I saw Hawke laughing before he hopped onto my stage once more to pull me into a dance. After, I walked over to the bar and Corff, the Owner and Bartender handed me 3 silvers… Alistair never specified how much I had to make, so I told Corff to pay me as little as he could get away with. Varric was horrified until I told him about my stockpile… then he wanted to help me invest… I was a silent partner of the Hanged Man – only Varric and Corff knew which is why Corff only paid 3 silvers instead of the 50 he wanted to pay me.

"So what is our plan for tomorrow?" I asked, sitting at the table in Varrics room. Cullen was standing near the door, watching me. Anders wasn't here, but Merrill was – she knew better than to rile Cullen up.

"Viscount Dumar has asked me to meet with the Qunari Arishok tomorrow. Apparently he is asking for you and me, Ara. First thing he's asked for in three years, since that compound was apparently a gift for complacency."

I saw Cullen stiffen from the corner of my eye, but it was Fenris who spoke. "As Basalit-an, she must go. We do not know what we are dealing with…" I sighed. "I'm positive someone attempted to steal the Gaatlok formula but only managed to get something non-explosive. The Arishok would have allowed the theft to test _our_ worth as we track the thief. A word of wisdom, Hawke… never lie to the Arishok. I do not care what the circumstances are; just don't lie and don't hide the truth. He will know."

Cullen hissed. "So there is someone out there with a lethal formula because the Arishok wants to _test_ you?!"

"This is the way of the Qun, Cullen. I have proven my worth, but the one who leads my group has not. I have been named a foreigner worthy of respect, but yet I follow another. Hawke must prove his own worth before they decide what to do with him. They are _trapped_ here, because someone stole something important from them and they got shipwrecked in pursuit. The thief calls this city home. If they had found the thing they search for… but it doesn't matter now. Honor demands they make things right, so when Opportunity knocked, they threw the damn door wide open and sat it down for tea," I explained, causing a few snorts at the end. Isabela threw me a grateful look when I didn't outright mention her… she knew I knew.

"Do you… really have to go?"

"Fuck yes I have to go, Cullen. If it makes you antsy, send Axel with me… only because he's the only other one I know the name of and he isn't on duty tonight."

"You never did explain how you received an entourage of Templars, kitten…"

"They have my Permit, Bela… besides, I don't exactly hide my Magic, and it just never seems to come up in casual conversation."

"But how did you get the Captain?" She purred, rubbing herself on me.

"Because I called dibs? I want to take him to bed? I want to be _screaming_ his name at night? Oh right! Because Knight-Commander Meredith ordered it," I snarked and she chuckled in that sexy way she had, her tan fingers 'walking' up my arm.

Cullen was bright red as he coughed. "Must you say things like that? People will think you mean them…"

"I can't lie Cullen. I mean… I can't tell an Untruth. I can lie in bed all day and call it lying but I can't tell you anything I don't mean; you may as well know that now."

He flinched. "Sorry, I mean… Knight-Captain…" I looked away.

"Weren't you two… what did you call it, kitten? Dating?"

"Yeah… when I learned he didn't know I had magic, I broke it off… can we get back to work schedule?"

"What's this I hear about your birthday being last month? The 14th of Guardian, Fenris said…" I flinched at Merrills words as Cullen looked horrified.

"Er… I don't celebrate my birthday, Merrill…"

"Why not? You always give us all such lovely gifts," Merrill was… as oblivious as ever.

"Where I'm from, it was a holiday. One _dedicated_ to love and sex. I was unable to go out and _do_ anything, and no one really remembered until about a week later… I stopped caring about the time I turned twelve. Other than one birthday in Ferelden during the Blight, I haven't celebrated in… let's see I'm 31 now… almost 20 years! Has it really been so long…?"

"I thought you were only 26 now!" Cullen accused.

"I don't know what happened but… when I was torn from my family 4 years ago my age ran back to 22. Goddess takes me, I _still_ look 22."

He looked a bit stunned. "Cull… I mean, Knight-Captain, do you know what my name was before I came to Ferelden? It wasn't Arvaala," I said and Varric perked up. We hadn't had this conversation yet, though I had handed out the gifts from Chateau Haine before I started singing. Hawke had helped Sebastian yesterday after returning home so he was actually here with us.

"You had a different name, Feathers?"

"Abigail, it means Fathers' Joy… not that you'd know it. I was a middle child, so I was a bit… forgotten. Can we please change the subject?"

"Mia talked to me recently…" I perked up. "Oooh, what did she say?!"

"Who's Mia?" Fenris growled. "His sister."

Cullen snorted, "If you listen to her, she's _our_ sister. She's still demanding we get married, or she will do it herself."

"Erm… do what?" I asked, a little fearful as Bela pouted at my lack of attention and shifted over to Merrill. "Marry you. You know she's giving me a time limit? I have until 38 Dragon. I asked her if she knew about your magic… how did my family fail to mention that, that is how you saved them."

"38 Dragon is quite the generous time limit," I teased, leaning into Fenris. "Indeed," the broody elf nodded.

"Who gives a 4 year time limit for marriage?" Sebastian asked. He knew _everything_ the rest of the group knew. When he heard that I had the approval of the Divine he was suddenly very cool with it.

"Mia," Cullen and I said together. "She's hoping that being almost 30 will help me want to settle down. I told her we may not be _able_ to get married due to your magic and she told me she plans to write to the Divine on my behalf… I hope she's joking."

I snorted, "Mia doesn't _joke_ about these things Knight-Captain. I expect Doro… I mean Divine Justinia V will be receiving a strongly worded letter in two moon turns… I'll tell Leliana to intercept it," I sighed.

"Leliana?" Isabela perked up. "Yes, Aedan and Zevs female companion… the one who is sleeping with my brother and you took all three of them to bed. She is Left Hand of the Divine now." I explained as I pulled out a Sending stone that was connected to Aedans.

"Sister?" he asked, worried… I realized this was the first time _I_ called _him_.

"Brother, I need you to tell your lady love to intercept a letter from one Mia Rutherford to the Divine asking for the Divines blessing on her brothers' marriage… to me."

Aedan burst into laughter. "Who, Cullen? I thought you _wanted_ to marry him… did you not once tell me that if you could only choose one person in all Thedas, it'd be him?" I was bright red.

"Thank you so much for telling him, Aedan. Want to say hi; maybe give him _your_ blessing?!" I groaned as Cullen stared at me. "Hi, Cullen! Can I come to the wedding?"

"Aedan, I broke it off! He didn't know about my Magic at the time. He's a Templar, he can't…"

"But you just said his sister is writing the Divine. I've met the Most Holy, Sis; she told me that from Lelis' stories, she'd love to meet you. I doubt she'd say no."

I sighed. "Aedan… please. I asked him if he'd enact a Right of Annulment on me. He didn't exactly say no." Aedan let out a curse. "Blessing taken back! I know you wouldn't let him kill you, but… that's cold from on who claims to love you! I'll have Leli intercept; Leli!" I heard him call out, alerting me to the fact that she was with him. He told her about my request.

"I'm afraid it is too late, Ara. The Letter arrived last week. I read it myself before giving it to the most holy… she has written back to her and sent me with a letter to you, I figured coming to Aedan was quicker as I did not wish to surprise you that way…"

"Don't tell me… she wants to attend the wedding in 38 Dragon?"

"She wants to preform it herself; for you and Cullen and your other… mates. She is getting things in motion now… I didn't realize you had broken things off. And she has told so many people about it and with such excitement… if you had told me while we were at Chateau Haine…"

"Well… thanks anyway, sweetie. I'll… let you know how it goes closer to time. Either it will be just me and one or two others or it will be 3 others…"

Fenris squeezed me tightly. I cut the connection and sighed. "Bela? I need a bottle of the best hard stuff here… I can't get completely hammered, but I can damn well try…"

Bela squealed and took the gold coin I held out before rushing off to the bar. Cullen avoided talking with me for the rest of the night; I could feel his conflict – he was happy, nervous and struck with grief all at once.

"Wait… the left hand of the Divine was at Chateau Haine and you didn't think to introduce me?" Hawke cried.

"You'd try to sleep with her, Hawke…" he pouted.


	36. Blackpowder Courtesy

_Chapter Three_

_Blackpowder Courtesy_

"Serah Hawke…" The Arishok sounded annoyed.

"Yes?" Hawke asked.

Hawke and I had brought Fenris, Varric and Sebastian along with our dogs.

"Last we met, I did not know your name; did not care too, despite the company you keep. You have changed your fortune over the years; the Qunari have not. I offer you a courtesy, Hawke. Someone has stolen what they believe to be the formula for Gaatlok; you will want to hunt him."

"Excuse me, but this sound like quite the feat! Someone managed to _steal_ from Qunari?"

"It was allowed. The formula was a decoy. Saar-qamek – poison gas, not explosives. A small amount is dangerous enough to your kind, but if made in quantity, perhaps by someone intending to sell it…"

"That merchant… Javaris?" Hawke lifted an eyebrow.

"Would he be cautious, or would he assume success and make enough to threaten a district. As I said, a courtesy; you will want to hunt him."

Hawke sighed and, keeping up pretense of me _not_ being a seer for the sake of the two Templars at my flanks, looked to Varric, "Any ideas where we can find him?"

"Well, I heard about a sell off… Merchant territories and such; they don't do that unless someone left in a hurry. I'd have figured he rooked some noble; he's sure not a burglar."

"Location, Varric…"

"I haven't actually kept up on it; ask the Coterie."

The Arishok gave a small nod, "Panahedan, Hawke; I do hope you do not die."

"Panahedan, Arishok." I gave him a small bow. He looked at me and made a gesture. A Sten moved forward, causing the one Templar, Axel, to tense.

The Sten handed me a dagger, Qunari made and I grasped it. "You have been one of us, but not, for some time. You are Basalit-an, and one of the Stens and a Ben-Hassrath have both accepted you as Kadan. Both have called you Katari; one who brings death. You know the importance of this."

I nodded and strapped the sheath to my waist, "A warrior is nothing without their blade. It is their Asala; their soul." He nodded. "You are not Viddithari, but you have earned the respect of ours."

I bowed my head, "Meravas; Panahedan, Arishok." _So it shall be._

"Panahedan, Katari."

"Only you, feathers! Anyone else walks into a Qunari compound, they're treated as trash, but you get gifts and called family!" Varric was gushing as we descended into Dark Town.

The Templars looked nervous. Axel was 6 foot tall with shaggy brown hair, green eyes and lightly tanned skin. His nose was crooked from too many fights and he had a scar or two along his stubbly jaw.

The other, Basilio, was an Antivan. He had pretty blond hair, stood at 5'8, and watched me with dis-trusting blue eyes that sat against deeply tanned skin. His face was smoother than a baby's bottom and I'd heard the other Templars tease that he looked way too young.

I'd learned Axel was 34, but Basilio was only 28. Cullen was never teased about his age, though I got the feeling no one knew and he was their Captain anyway.

"Varric, I've been like that everywhere I go. Orzammar Castles, Dalish Elves, Qunari and even Ferelden Nobles have all called me family. It's one of my… many charms."

I heard Basilio cough and give me a glare. "Problem, recruit?"

"How many of them did you have to sleep with for that?" Hawke, who had been speaking to the Coterie lady, had a Dagger to the recruit's neck. "Apologize, now."

"Hawke, lower your weapon. He's just jealous he's not on the list. Pity for him, since Cullen or Alistair learning of this would cause the poor man a transfer to a Chantry… a career killer for Circle Templars! Especially if they were put on Laundry duty… the horror."

"The Knight-Captain would never believe the words of a _whore_."

"_Ooh_, did yourself into that hole, Basilio. Axel, hun, are you willing to testify to his words, or do I need to make a deal with this lovely woman here for her testimony?"

"I'll testify, my lady. You been nothing but good to us Templars; didn't need to let us into your home, let alone give us such nice accommodations."

Basilio threw a fist at me; I side-stepped. If I used Magic, the bastard would try to kill me. Fenris growled and restrained the Templar.

"Well, I will also testify to this!" Sebastian looked horrified. "Thank you sweetie; why don't you and Fenris escort him to my home? Let Cullen know what just happened. Varric, Hawke, Axel, the hounds and I can handle the rest. We'll come meet y'all later."

And they were off. The lady from the Coterie looked at me, "You have some friends in high places, don't ya?"

"King Bhelen, King Alistair, the Arishok, both Ferelden Teyrns, a couple Arls, the Knight-Captain… I suppose being Alistairs Mistress and the sister to both Teyrns makes that possible."

"You're the Hero of Denerim? I'd never have guessed it. Javaris owes me, too, so I don't see the harm in telling you. If he's avoiding patrols, I'd put him at Smuggler's Cut; it leads to a cave outside town. Tell him I said, 'don't come back'." I gave her a small hug, much to her surprise, and we headed deeper into Dark Town to find the passage she pointed us to.

Axel was quite the gentleman and according to him, it was part of Templar training to have the skills to be guests of court. Dancing, Manners, Dinner lessons, even chivalry. All this information was given to me because I'd casually mentioned an Earth saying… 'And they say Chivalry is dead'. He'd looked horrified and asked what I meant, so I explained how men were where I came from.

"No wonder you're so taken with Alistair, Fenris and Cullen. If the men where you're from hardly ever hold open a ladies door…" Hawke commented. "Huh… never thought of it like that…"

Axel nodded in agreement with Hawke just as we exited the 'cave' and got attacked by the Mercenaries Javaris hired. There were 20 of them so Axel shouted for me to use Magic… I smirked and used magic to lift 20 throwing stars, embedding them into necks and foreheads, causing dropped jaws.

"What? I was given permission…" I said when Revas came over and nudged me. I smiled and gave him some petting while I reached into my magic pack and pulled out three beef jerky sticks; one for me and one for each pup.

"Why didn't you do that kind of thing before?" Hawke grumbled, likely thinking of when we were at Chateau Haine or the Deep Roads…

"Didn't feel like showing off? Besides, I prefer to keep things… fun and use less magic; but when a Templar tells you to use magic, it's like the Divine telling you to jump – you don't ask how high, you just assume they mean as high as you can and hope it's enough."

Axel laughed. "I can't wait to see the Captains reaction! Please, can I accompany you the rest of the week?!"

"What about off-days?" I asked.

"I'm only allowed one a week, and that was yesterday. If I'm not with you, I'm at the Gallows…"

I shrugged, "Ask Cull – I mean, your Knight-Captain. You're pretty chill, so I got no trouble with it."

We approached the trembling Javaris. "Well, is that any way to greet an old friend?" Hawke asked with a grin.

"Granny's Garters, she _would_ send you. I can't seem to buy a break on a discount! You know what? Go ahead; take my head and pike it back to that sodding elf! I need the rest."

I giggled as Hawke turned to me. "As the only elf involved in this situation that I know of… what did you do to this _poor_ man?"

"Me? Why, Hawke… I'm as innocent as the Divine in this matter!"

"Seeing as you're incapable of telling a… _untruth_, as you put it… I suppose I'll have to believe you. Javaris, anything you'd like to add?"

"Wait… so are you working for the Qunari then? Then she did it… that bitch-born elf got them after me for nothing!"

"Hey Hawke… I think the obvious thief was a bit… _too_ obvious. I believe our man here is innocent."

Javaris sighed and gave me a woeful look, "Look, I was minding my own buissness, same old, when some elf comes out of nowhere and tries to kill me! She says she's got the Qunari powder and I'm her cover. I slipped her, hired some guards and ran for it. And now here you are."

"This elf… what did she look like?" Axel asked.

He pointed to me, "Red hair, lighter than yours and much shorter – I'd say shoulder length – uh… green eyes, skin a bit darker than yours, couldn't tell height; I'm a sodding Dwarf, everyone is taller than me. Her voice was kind of… soft but annoying. No markings so I take it she's city, not Dalish - wore a lot of green, though."

Hawke sighed, "Any idea where she went, at least?"

"Of course. I had a man follow her so that I knew if I needed to run faster. She's in Lowtown, district 6. Last report said she was carting in 8 barrels of the powder."

"It's… ahem; it's not Gaatlok, it's poison gas. It will make people go mad and attack anyone they see. I just wanted to get out with my… dead… guards… thanks for that, by the way."

"They attacked first…" Axel said.

* * *

We made it back to Kirkwall, stopping in at my place for Axel to give Cullen his report about Basilio, and bringing the Knight-Captain, Fenris and Sebastian with us while the other two Templars escorted their 'brother' to the Gallows. He'd likely only get re-assigned.

Arriving at the Area, Axel looked giddy; Cullen kept shooting the recruit looks and, when asked, simply said, "You'll see, Captain!"

I gave each person in our party surgical masks; then promptly had to assist each person in putting them on.

"Tell me again how these will help?" Cullen asked, poking at his gold colored mask… I couldn't resist matching his to his eyes.

"It's something from my homeland that helps filter the air you breathe. Even if some poison gas makes it through, it won't be enough to kill you or drive you mad… maybe make your throat itch, or your eyes will water, but not much else."

"Why is he the only one with a gold mask?" Hawke whined.

"Because I like the way it makes his eyes look. Quit your bitching, Hawke, blue looks nice enough on y'all," Axel was sniggering as we encountered the City Guardsman.

"All of you; I can't fight the damned air! You want to live, stay out."

"Keep your post, Guardsman; we'll handle this. As you can see, we have special gear for it," Hawke was likely smirking behind his mask.

We began walking past him as he said, "Shit."

Wow; there really was a cloud of green fog all over the district! I levitated 50 throwing stars; if I needed more than that at one time, we were fucked anyway!

Cullen looked at me startled as Axel motioned, "Enemies approach!"

Well, he wasn't wrong. I was disappointed that it was only 15 in the first wave.

"Is this how you cleared Kinlock Hold?" Cullen asked.

I snorted. "Back then, I was still too new to my magic to have this… ability. No, we cleared Kinlock the old fashioned way, love. That and I can see Auras, so I knew who was or was not a Blood Mage. If I marked them as such, they died. When we… got to you, we had just dealt with a sloth demon trying to trap us in the Fade. I was in a dream… my son and husband… it was still such a fresh wound. My baby, his name was Levi, would be 7 next month; 24th of Bloomingtide."

"I'm… sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"You couldn't know just how fresh that wound was at the time. I had only been… lost to my family a few weeks at that point. Less than 2 months. When I saw you… well, no point dwelling in the past."

Wave 2 came, 33 strong. When wave three – 26 strong – was over, I had managed to latch the fourth barrel and heard that damn Elf speak.

"Is that… Serah Hawke! You and your _hero_ friend have enemies… well, her not as many… but I'm glad it's you. These poor people… you are a _much_ better target!" she had blackened veins running along her face and I saw my companions all shoot me grateful looks… I assumed for the masks…

Hawke was pissed; he lost all façade of joking and shouted, "Explain yourself; now!"

"The Qunari take my people; my siblings forget their culture, then go to the Qun for purpose… we're losing them twice! So I get help from your people! We'll take the Qunari thunder, make some accidents, and make them hated… but this… I don't know what went wrong! I followed the recipe, I know I did!"

Hawke sighed. "The second crazy person in less than a year trying for the Powder… maybe you should set up a class, Ara…"

"I am _not_ teaching these people how to make gun… blackpowder, Hawke. They're Crazy enough. Varric would have said… 'I often look at every second idiot and think… _they need more power_,' I refuse to provide that power, Hawke!"

"You! You know how to make it?" the Elf shouted.

"Well, yeah… it's the most _basic_ weapon form where I'm from…"

"Kill them all… but leave the elf ali-"

I used my magic and they were all killed in an instant. I looked at the two Templars. "This information… about me knowing how to make the damn powder…"

"Doesn't leave this group. I'll not let anyone take you!" Cullen growled.

"That's sweet of you, but I'm afraid it's worse than that. If the Qunari knew that I could… they wouldn't _just_ take me. They'd either kill me, torture me for information, or submit me for '_re-education_' before chaining me up like their own mages, when they found out I have Magic… and sew my mouth shut in the process so I can't tell anyone anything."

Cullen and Axel both Blanched. Hawke and Sebastian looked horrified… and Fenris yanked me into him and growled, "I won't allow it. I know what they do to their prisoners… they can't have you."

"My hero… now come on… we need to speak with the Arishok."

* * *

Cullen stood on my right, Fenris to my left, Axel at my back as I stood to Hawkes flank.

Hawke had just spent the last 15 minutes explaining everything he knew. The Arishok looked at me, with my entourage. "You continue to amass a following Katari."

"I'm likeable," I shrugged.

"So it would appear. What are _your_ views on this… matter?" I hid my astonishment better than many of the Qunari around us. The Arishok, to my knowledge, didn't ask such things from one who was not of the Triumvirate.

"This situation _will_ get more volatile. It will escalate to the point of no return."

He nodded and refocused his attentions to Hawke, "They say we were careless with our trap, that this was our fault. But this elf was looking for death; there would have been death enough without the Saar-qamek. The bas was determined to lay the blame at our feet. Selfishness, want, denial… how do you allow this to continue?" he directed the question at me, so I stepped forward.

"Change does not come in a single night. Even those sent to be re-educated by the Tamassrans and Vidathiss spend more than a single night, Arishok."

"Since my… arrival, I have seen nothing but greed and weakness Dwarves, humans, elves… all of it just festering; no order, no goal. You are two of the few I have met with any ability and yet this too was random, the result of selfishness. I cannot fathom ow a mire like this can be justified. How can you bare to stay in this… chaos?" his deep voice seemed to echo as he pointed to Hawke.

"My welcome to the city was no so different from yours."

"And yet you suffer it."

"It's an opportunity to make a real difference." The Arishok stood from his perch and paced forward the 4 steps to the very top of the stairs before him.

"Karasten are soldiers; the Qun made it so. They can never vary from that assigned path, never be other than they are meant to be. But they are free to choose within that role – to accept and succeed or deny and die. Glory is clear and defined. You claim it is no different anywhere else; we deny that with a certainty that would benefit not just you, but this whole city."

I saw Hawke and… well the whole group other than myself, stiffen and close ranks around me.

"Have you come here to convert us then?" the Arishok actually looked amused.

"You surround the one person who needs no protection. She is not your leader, nor is she defenseless. I know not how a _female_ earned status from a Sten to begin with, but she is Basalit-an."

I snorted. "Did the Sten tell you nothing? I am a threat to my enemies and an Ally to my Kadan, Arishok. Think not of me as a female, think of me more as… an omen. Weather it is a good one or bad is entirely dependent on how you treat not me, but those around me. Sataareth Kadan hass-toh issala ebasit; it is my purpose to do what I must for those I consider important. That is my role. If it means the death of their enemies, the fall of an Archdemon was within my abilities. If it means I stand aside, then I will kneel and know my place. Where I am from, Arishok, you would be seen as a tyrant, a dangerous fool; yet I have not treated you as my _people_ demand, I have treated you as one of my Kadan would!"

There were people of all kinds gaping at me. "An Omen, hmm? Indeed. I will remember this, Katari. You have given me much to think of."

When we got far enough away from the compound, Cullen pulled me into an alcove. It seemed all 5 men and both dogs were in on it, because the others all moved to stand guard.

"Are you crazy? Do you have some kind of death wish? What if the Arishok took that as provocation?"

"He wouldn't; he asked for my opinion, I gave it. The fact that he _asked_ was unprecedented. The Arishok takes advice only from the Arigena – the leader of the workers – or the Ariqun – the leader of their religion. The Arigena is always female and the Ariqun can be either male or female… I guess my sex really had no bearing on this… but when one of the Triumvirate asks for an opinion, they won't attack just because they don't like the answer. I think the Sten told the Arishok of my… relation to leaders; either Alistair or Aedan… if he didn't then… well, it won't be good."

"Why would he ask your opinion if he didn't know of your relations?" Cullen sounded worried.

"He may be intending – if he attacks the city – to put me in charge. This might have been a test to see if I could hold up to being a leader. I hold a Qunari made weapon, I know my place in society, I have proven my honor and my role would change little if I embraced the Qun… it could even be why he gave me the blade in the first place. It's very rare for a non-Kossith Qunari to be put in charge, because the Viddithari are not usually deemed worthy enough for lead; but it does happen. Honestly the fact that I'm telling you this should prove that I have no loyalty to the Qun… they would never give secrets to outsiders." Hawke and Fenris both nodded at my words. "No, they wouldn't. The fact that you _know_ such secrets is probably what makes him think you _are_ Viddithari however. This could be why the Arishok trusts you so much…" Fenris acknowledged. "Great. I get a Sten drunk one time and I'm in the good graces of the Qun. I even get a fancy title. This is just… ugh!" I snarled as I leaned my forehead against Cullens armor.

"You know all this because of the Sten getting drunk?" Hawke asked, obviously horrified.

"No. I think the Sten only got drunk because he already viewed me as Kadan; family… I know all of this because of my past. This was common knowledge among my people… at least the ones who wanted to know. I could give you a damn book of their language and translate _most_ of it for you, it was that well known. This is bullshit! Well… _if_ the Qunari attack, I will stand with Kirkwall."

Cullen nodded and I moved away from him. "Let's get moving before I decide to do something… inappropriate here in an alley way."

Cullen and Sebastian both went bright red at my words.

* * *

I got home, and looked through the mail that one of the Templars had been nice enough to collect for me. I cursed and shouted, "I have to go out tomorrow!"

Cullen peaked out of his office, "I'll be at the Gallows, but Axel has requested being your… permanent guard so you'll see him 6 days out of 7. Basilio has been replaced with a woman named Becca who will be here in two days. Caspar is needed at the Gallows tomorrow but Alano will be available."

Alano… that was a Rivaini name; he must have been the one with the black hair and grey eyes that always seemed to be laughing; his skin was the color of cocoa and he stood at 5'10. He certainly didn't have the accent; no surprise as, if he _had_ been raised in Rivain, he wouldn't be a Templar – they don't have any.

Caspar I had met at the gallows once or twice, he was Nevarran, and related to the king by marriage, not that he cared much. He was like Cassandra in that respect. He was from Cumberland, son of Duke Sandral Anaxas of Cumberland. He stood at 5'9 with brown hair, green eyes and skin that shouted 'sun-bather'.

Becca was actually _from_ the free marches, Kirkwall had at one point been her home city. She was from Lowtown, originally and had been sent to Orlais then Ferelden for her teachings. She was blond with grey eyes that had streaks of blue within them, he skin was lightly tanned from being back in the sun but when I had met her, she was almost as pale as me.

"Awesome! We're headed up Sundermount to see the Dalish."

He froze, "Why?"

"Remember Feynriel? He's there and needs my help; nothing too bad, Serah. Your men will be asked to wait at the entry with the Hunters, but otherwise we should be fine. I'll be back by supper-time if we leave at dawn."

Merrill would be coming with us; she'd already made her request of Hawke and I and we had already agreed to take her when we received word about Feynriel.

He growled, "I wish I could come with you, I have a bad feeling about it…"

"I promise you, love, we'll be fine. Now I need to get some rest, will you let Alano and Axel know?" he nodded and made for the Barracks.

I yawned and Revas whimpered – he missed Anders' cat. Unlike in the game, Ser Pounce-a-lot had made it to Kirkwall with us… but the poor thing had recently died of old age. Apparently, the tabby was very old when we found him at the Vigil. Pal – what I called the cat – had slept his last year away, hardly being interested in anything else.


	37. Night Terrors and Hunting Grounds

_Chapter Four_

_Night Terrors and Hunting Grounds_

"Hold here, Shem. These ones can pass, but your order is not welcome." The Hunter at the entrance said, allowing Merrill, Hawke, Varric, Fenris, Isabela and myself passage, but keeping the Templars out.

"We know. Lady Cousland told us as much. We will not bother you," Axel bowed his head to the Hunter, causing them to look to me in shock. I smiled and headed toward Marethari.

"Thank you for coming so quickly, Dirth'len, as you said when you brought Feynriel to us 3 years ago; he is in need of your help now."

Merrill looked startled, "Child of Secrets or Secret one… Lethallan, you've been given a title! You are Vhenallin; friend of the people!" I gave her a small smile.

"Is the ritual ready, Marethari? It will be Hawke, Fenris, Isabela and I going into the Fade to assist Feynriel." She nodded and led us to her Aravel. She had us all lay down, holding hands. Bela, being Bela, snuggled up to my right with Hawke on her other side and Fenris on my left.

I was the first to wake in the Fade, followed closely by Hawke, then Fenris and Bela.

Without a word, I began forward, and the others followed. When we got to the first… obstacle, I was more amused than anything, by the fact that Fenris refused to let go of my hand.

"Well… it is rare to see two forgotten magics in a single day. It's usually a slow place – the Fade – not many surprises. I wasn't sure I'd like this one but it has… potential."

I looked to the shade before us. It was 7'6 even as it hunched forward like Quasimodo in the 'Hunchback of Notre Dame'. The shades voice oozed like a smooth drip and was reminiscent of molasses with how slow it spoke. Its skin was pulsing purple veins covered in torn brown cloth, and it had only one purple eye that glowed like light in fog. Torpor, I remembered it was called, had two arms, but no legs. It floated of the ground.

Fenris gripped my hand tightly, saying, "Do not trust it; it will lure you in if it can, Hawke."

"I never thought demons were the chit-chat types!" Isabela chuckled.

I giggled and the Demon turned to me. "Call me… Torpor. I might have a proposition that would interest you."

I rolled my eyes. "You want the boy, but he is under _my_ protection. I have slain many of your kind, demon; I have no want for Power, Coin, Magic or Strength!"

"No… you desire the love of…" I cut him off. "Love is only love if it is not forced, Torpor! We make no deal with the likes of you!"

"Have it your way," his voice dripped in an uncaring manner as he attacked. 3 other shades and a rage demon rose around us as we fought them.

"Well… I am mildly hurt it didn't try to deal with me; not that I would have accepted but damn." Hawke pouted.

"I'm sorry, dear, do you see these wings? They're bright enough that I couldn't help but eclipse you as a potential Vessel." It was true. As with my last venture in the Fade, my wings were out in full force.

"… Fair enough, I suppose!"

As we entered the second area, I was pushed forward and the others vanished. I believe it was because I was female, like Arianni, but I wouldn't know for sure until the next trial.

I approached Feynriel, who was studying at a desk with Vincento.

"That's it, Feynriel. Hard on the down-stroke, then lift. Good! I will have you scribing all my letters soon. If I'd known you were such a bright lad, I'd have brought you into the buissness years ago." The demon praised in Vincentos Antivan accent.

"Does this mean I can come with you to Antiva, Father? Mother said maybe this summer… right Mother?" I admit, having the young version of Feynriel looking at me like that, calling me mother, hurt like hell and made me very angry at the Demon for it.

"Don't trust him, hun. Your father never wanted anything to do with you, much as I hate to say it."

Feynriel looked directly at the man, "Why are you lying to me?"

"Don't listen, son; she's always been ashamed of you. She wanted you gone so that she could go back to the Dalish. I'm the one who loves you," the Demon shot me a glare as Feynriel looked sad.

"If that were true… why can't I remember you?"

"I'm sorry, Feynriel, but it's a trick. He only wants something from you." I sighed.

"Why…? That's right; I spent my whole childhood waiting for you!" Feynriel shouted, angry.

"Your mother never allowed…"

"My mother loves me. She showed me the letters she wrote to you, I was there when we mailed them… you never wrote back. And it was mother who taught me to write, not you! I've never met you before… who are you?"

Feynriel manipulated the fade, even as the demon was trying to keep it solid saying, "Don't… question…"

When the Desire demon was revealed, light purple skin, wearing nothing but her horns and gold chains, Feynriel shouted and ran off.

Everyone was instantly brought back to me.

"You! You turned him against me."

I snorted, "Not like you were powerful enough to keep him anyway."

She thought for a moment before turning a brilliant smile on Isabela. "Would your Pirate Queen stay if the open water beckoned? What do you say sweetheart? A two mast brigantine, square-main topsail… a hundred well-built lads to answer your every whim; I know you've been looking for a stiff masthead."

I chuckled as Hawke and Fenris looked at me in disbelief – why would I bring someone who would succumb.

"Well, Bela, I can't beat that… should I turn around now to let you stab me in the back, or would you rather it be a surprise?"

"You are just the sweetest."

"The 'Sirens Call Two' waits in Kirkwall harbor; I'll be under the furs in the Captains quarters."

I chuckled as Isabela looked at me and shrugged, "I like big boats… I cannot lie," and attacked.

When she was beaten and we were alone again, the boys turned to me, "Did you know she would…?"

"One thing you must know about the Fade, it that it is always changing. You can never truly predict anything about it. Last time I was in the Fade, we acquired a spirit of Justice and killed a centuries old Baroness."

I knew they took that to mean that I didn't, but I couldn't tell them otherwise.

In the next room, it was Hawke who was pushed forward – so yes, it was a gender thing. But Fenris and I were still fully able to watch what happened.

Hawke now looked like Orsino, I assumed. He was only 5'4 with balding grey-white hair, pale skin, pointed ears, and bright green eyes. He wore the robes of the first enchanter with a three headed dragon staff.

I heard the demon speak, "My people, I present to you… our hope. His features my mark him as human, but in his heart beats the blood of the Dales! He came to us to learn his heritage; to release the power from a lineage as ancient as our race!"

"I… I don't know what to say…" Feynriel looked older now.

Hawke spoke up, "That is not the Keeper, Feynriel. Demons can take other forms."

"He lies! The First Enchanter is a pawn of the Templars!" the Marethari clone shouted.

Feynriel scoffed, "Enough, Demon! Keeper Marethari warned me of this; mother's people have no Circle but they refuse to consort with demons." And just like that, Feynriel was once again gone. The image around us blurred and I could move once more.

The clone looked to Hawke, "Why did you interfere?" before turning into a 16 foot, ugly purple pride demon.

"With my power, Feynriel would have changed the world!"

"Um, have you seen an Abomination? They are ug-ly," Hawke sneered.

"You put such stock in appearances? Perhaps that is why your friends' loyalty is only skin-deep! You think this slave would choose you over true freedom?"

Fenris growled and released my hand, "Cast your eyes elsewhere demon. I won my freedom from the Magisters long ago."

"But you fear them still; they have left their marks upon your body and your mind. With my aide, you could be free forever! You could have power enough to not only challenge any who would dare think to chain you, but to protect this one as well. The Magisters would love such a… fetching slave." I did not see that coming. The demon was pointing at me as my jaw hit the floor.

"I need no protection, love. I've been free for…" The Demon was muting my words; Fenris couldn't hear me, only see the horror on my face.

"What… what would you want of me?" Fenris sounded slightly hesitant.

"A moment of your time, nothing more."

"If you realize my attachment to her, you know I won't hurt her."

"I would not ask it."

And so Fenris attacked Hawke. I was crying as I plunged a dagger into Fenris neck. I knew he'd be okay, and said as much after Hawke finished off the Pride Demon.

"You really didn't predict this. You'd never put Fenris in a position to possibly kill you." He was right. I had thought that Fenris would resist with me here. I had pushed him into it instead.

We trudged back to the main area to talk with Feynriel.

"I'm not sure if this is real; if it is, then I owe you my life… again. The fade seems different now; I can see the seams, the stitches holding it together. I feel as if I could wake at any moment."

"Dreamers control the Fade and the dreams of people in it." Hawke explained.

"I see why the Chantry fears us. I've heard tales of Magisters who stalked their enemies and used their dreams against them. I must master it; I have to find someone to study under. Perhaps in Tevinter; if these powers can be trained, it would be there. Can you give my mother my farewell?"

I hugged him and said, "Look for House Pavus. One day I will be friends with the son, Dorian, so I know their house does not use Blood Magic."

He nodded. Then he was gone, and we woke up.

A while later, I heard Fenris and Isabela near Hawke and I. "I must apologize for my weakness. I would have thought myself above such influences."

"Does this mean I'm not getting my ship? Bugger it all!"

I gave a small smile before launching myself into Fenris' arms. "Never put me in a position to have to kill you again? I can't handle it, love." He was startled when he caught me, and I saw the Templars near the entrance flinch – I could hear Axel thinking of Cullens' feelings in this.

Fenris leaned in and kissed me, shocking the hell out of me. I kissed him back. I had over-heard Fenris tell Isabela that I hadn't predicted the betrayals so she and Hawke would be having a talk later.

She ambled off to stand with Hawke and Merrill as they asked for the tool to fix the Mirror.

Fenris sat and pulled me into his lap. "I… have been thinking about it, the Fade. That a demon could have played so easily on my fears… disturbs me. I failed you both, and I won't let that happen again."

"I'm sorry, my love, have you seen that I'm still friends with Anders? Everyone gets at least one free possession before I begin to hold it against them."

He chuckled in my ear, "Hawke said something similar, you know."

"Damn… I was hoping he'd wait to talk to you till I had my chance… I love you, Fenris. You don't need to protect me, you know. Slavers will likely pay you to take me back; my own parents joked that anyone who kidnapped me deserved it."

He let out a full belly laugh causing Hawke to wander over.

"What did you _say_ to get a laugh from him?"

"Ransom of Red Chief. Boy gets kidnapped and not long after they try to pay the father to take him back. My mother used to joke that anyone who kidnapped me deserved it and that she wouldn't be paid to take me back."

Hawke snorted before laughing as Bela did the same. I heard a curious small voice ask, "Would you tell us the whole story?" I turned to find a small boy looking at me wide eyed.

I smiled, "Sure! As soon as we get back from the Varterral Hunting Ground, I'll sit here and tell 'The Ransom of Red Chief' for anyone who wants to hear it."

The boy smiled and took off to tell other people.

The first enemies we had in the Cave were spiders. I really hated spiders, use to fear them, but haven't since coming to Thedas. My Topaz sending stone warmed. "Alistair?" I asked.

"Love; I have a bit of bad news. My advisors won't allow me to come to Kirkwall while the Qunari are steadily getting more hostile…"

I sighed, "I figured. I'll have to find someone to sleep with soon though. It's getting to be a real pain always being so horny with no one to scratch the itch."

He laughed, "Ask your Knight-Captain… or Fenris. I'm sure one of them will oblige."

"What do you say Fenris?"

He snorted, "Perhaps."

"And I broke things off with Cullen, love. He didn't know about my Magic, and that would be unfair of me; to continue something when he didn't know…"

"Oh… well, does he know now?"

"Oh he knows. I have a mini-barracks set up in our home – we have 4 Templars living there. Cullen has his own room-slash-office and the second dining room has been converted into a four man room."

"They can't do that!"

"I allowed it."

"Oh. Well as long as you're okay with it, then."

"I'll talk to you later, my love… be safe?"

"For you? Always, my wife."

"Well… this sucks," I sighed as I cut the connection. "And not in the fun way," Bela nodded.

I was making sure to collect amulets from the fallen hunters; Radha, Harshal, and Chandan really were the only 3 hunters, and their locations were exactly the same as in the game. It took us and hour and half to clear the way to where Pol was hiding.

"Pol, it's safe! Keeper Marethari sent us!" I shouted, causing Merrill to look at me wide eyed as the red-headed elf stepped from the shadows. I was surprised to find he wore no Vallaslin – I thought that had just been an oversight in the game.

"Praise Andrast… I mean the Creators! I thought I'd never get out of…" that's when Merrill stepped forward and Pol froze in his tracks.

"Aneth Ara, Pol; are you hurt? We have some potions…"

"Stay back! What do you want from me?!" he shouted in obvious fear.

Everyone looked between him and Merrill.

"Pol, what is it? I'm only trying to help…"

"Stay back, don't touch me!"

Hawke spoke up, this time. "You know Merrill couldn't hurt you if she tried; the worst she could do is make frowny faces…" Fenris snorted, "Ara said much the same when we first met her." I grinned.

"No; don't you know what she _is_? Creators, someone help me!" and he turned on his heel and took off.

"Pol! We have to catch him; hurry!" Merrill took off after the scared boy.

We all ran forward, but didn't make it more than 20 paces when we heard, thuck-thuck-thuck of the Varterral moving toward Pol. I grabbed Merrill and covered her eyes as we watched the beast lean down and snap the elf up.

The Varterral was… icky. It had 5 legs; two on either side and one coming from its butt area. It was all limbs no fat. Each leg was like a giant skewer and its head had two appendages coming out of it… they were _hands_. It was grey like rock except for its underbelly and 'webbing' on its knee joints – those were honey colored.

When the fight was over, Merrill rushed over to Pol, "Maybe… maybe it's not too late. Ara, Hawke, you can save him can't you?"

Hawke took a small step forward, but I shook my head. "I'm sorry Merrill; this was his time. We couldn't have saved him…"

"But… surly you knew he would…"

"I did know, and I checked what would happen if we saved him… Merrill, it was him or that little boy that wanted me to tell a story to the Clan. And it wouldn't have been peaceful for the boy. He would have slipped into the main fire, Merrill. I will never sacrifice a child for someone else. Not if I can help it."

Merrill sobbed as Fenris wrapped his arm around me.

"There was nothing you could have done Merrill… the blame for his death rests on the Keepers shoulders."

"The… the keeper?" Merrill asked.

"Did you not see the way everyone looked at you in camp? How they whispered about you behind their hands? Marethari has been telling them about blood magic and what it _could_ lead to as though you have already been possessed."

She looked so lost.

We left the cavern and Hawke and Merrill approached the Keeper. I wandered over to the fire where the whole clan was gathering, they'd even allowed my Templar guards in for the tale.

"This is the Tale of boy, who was kidnapped from the city he lived in by criminals, they took him to a nearby cave and waited for signs that people were looking for him. As they waited, they devised a way to keep the boy calm – he had been a pain, you see, always hitting and yelling. They allowed him to play at being a Tribal Chief named Red Chief. The boy was so horrible that by the third day, they didn't even care that there was no sign of people looking for the boy; they sent the ransom note anyway, asking 200 Sovereigns. They received no response until the next afternoon, and when they did, it was not what they were hoping for at all! The note said, _Gentlemen: I received your letter about the ransom you ask for the return of my son. I think you are a little high in your demands. I hereby make you a counter-proposal, which I believe you will accept. You bring Johnny home and pay me 50 Sovereigns, and I agree to take him off your hands. You had better come at night because the neighbors believe he is lost. And, I could not be responsible for what they would do to anybody they saw bringing him back. Very respectfully,_ and was signed by the boys' father. Well by this point, the kidnappers were fed up with the boy who now called himself Red Chief, and gathered both the boy and the money and returned the boy to his father in the cover of night. No one knows what became of these two thieves save that they likely never took another child hostage again."

At least I could still tell stories…

"That was a wonderful tale, Dirth'len; thank you for telling it to us," Ilen smiled at me as Axel laughed.

"Knight-Captain Cullen might like that one, My Lady."

"I have no doubt he might, Axel. Now, we must be off, Keeper, before it grows too dark for travel."

"Dareth Shiral, Da'len."


	38. Bitter Dissent

_Chapter Five_

_Bitter Dissent_

(SMUTTY SMUT)

* * *

We did not make it back to Kirkwall that night; why? Because we were attacked by fucking Slavers.

Axel and Alano closed rank on me, and I was standing in front of Fenris.

"Stop right there! You are in possession of stolen property! Back away from the slave and you will be spared." As they didn't clarify _who_ the slave was, and all my guards were briefed on my past in case we had an over-night stay out of city walls, the Templars stepped in front of me.

Hawke, knowing who they were after, shouted, "Fenris is a _Free Man_!"

"I will not repeat myself; back away from the slave!"

"You idiot; you just_ did_ repeat yourself!" I shouted.

Fenris roared, "I am _not_ your slave!" and began glowing.

When it was over and all 21 slavers were dead – 6 of them had been mages – Fenris approached the only one still somewhat alive.

Grasping the man by the hair and yanked his head back, growling, "Where is he?"

"P-please don't kill me!" Fenris bashed the mans' face into the sand and shouted, "Where?!"

"I don't know; I don't know, I swear! Hadriana brought us! She's in the holding caves just north of the city; I can show you!"

Fenris growled, "No need, I know the ones you speak of," and slit the man's throat. Axel looked sick. "You're going to allow that?"

"If we had let that man live, Axel, he'd just kill us. You may be Templars, but you're no match against a surprise attack."

Alano grunted, "She's right, Axe. He was a blood mage, anyway; death was all that awaited him." Axel nodded.

Fenris growled as he got back to us. "Hadriana… I was a fool to believe she wouldn't be involved in this. They'll never leave me be!"

"Then why are we standing around, love? As Templars, these men have a sworn duty to hunt down Maleficarum. Let's go!"

Fenris gave me a feral grin and nodded. Axel sighed but Alano shouted, "I love this job!"

Only 15 slavers guarded the entrance, and as such, they were easily dealt with.

Fenris stopped us at the mouth of the cave. "We must be careful; there were many of these holdings once, especially in the mountains, where slavers kept individual pens. They were designed to protect against raids by fellow slavers. No doubt that's why Hadriana chose this location…"

Hawke snorted, "Maybe she wanted to re-decorate; add a few flowers or a nice painting…"

Fenris and I spoke at once, "She's not a 'flowers' kind of person."

"Let's hope this isn't a waste of time," Axel sighed. I handed him a mountain dew. He and Alano looked at me suspiciously so I took it, opened it and used the waterfall method to take a drink; showing it was safe. Axel sipped it and soon finished it.

"That was amazing!"

"A drink from my homeland. It's almost completely sugar with some liquid mixed in somewhere. You looked like you needed a pick-me-up. Cullen's had those before…" I sighed and hand one to Alano who took it and began drinking at once.

We fought our way through the twisting cave – obviously it was nothing like in the games – killing any slaver, demon or skeletons we came across.

Nar the center of the twisting tunnels, we ran into Orana, the blonde slave girl with green eyes and lightly tanned skin. She was so… pretty; her cheekbones and lips having the perfect symmetry…

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Fenris asked, helping the woman to stand. I pulled out some food and a water-skin.

"They've been… killing everyone! They cut papa, bled him…" she sobbed as I covered her in a blanket and handed her the provisions.

She sipped at the water but seemed scared to try the food until I nudged the jerky toward her some more.

"Why… why would they do this?" Fenris asked softly, kneeling beside me.

"The Magister…! She said she needed more power, that someone was coming to kill her. We tried to be good… we did everything we were told. She loved papas soup; I don't understand," she cried softly, as though the noise of her sobs would offend us.

I pulled her into a hug, softly whispering that she would be okay. "This has been terrible for you…" Hawke sounded sick so I looked up and followed his gaze. She had a nasty cut on her face so I placed a finger to it, sending healing magic into it. She widened her eyes, "You… you would waste your magic on me?"

"Honey… I used to be a slave. This is no waste."

Her eyes watered as she hugged me.

"Everything was fine until today…" she muttered. "It wasn't, baby girl; you just didn't know. I will take care of you, honey; make your way to my mansion in Hightown, I will be giving you a _job_. I don't keep slaves, and you'll be free to leave at any time. As part of the deal, you will be educated…" Fenris looked at me with a smile.

"She is a wonderful teacher; she taught me." Fenris' smooth voice was calming even to a scared slave woman.

"R… really?" she sniffed. "I give you my word, hun. I am unable to tell you anything that is not true. I will care for you as family, house you, clothe you, and feed you…" I gave her my address and she ambled off with Alano, who was taking it upon himself to make sure she arrived safe.

"Thank you for that…" Fenris muttered as he held me close. "Alright, love, don't go getting mushy on me _now_, we still have a Maleficar to kill," I winked and danced away from him, stopping only long enough to grab the Tevinter Chantry amulet for Anders that was on one of the fallen slaver body-guards. I tucked it into my pocket as I grabbed the lute from the same guards' hands so I wouldn't seem suspicious.

"What is that?" Axel asked. "Orana plays the Lute… this is hers." I shrugged and strapped it to my back.

As we entered the last room, I heard a screechy voice shout, "You've made a terrible mistake coming here, _slave_!"

Fenris growled and shouted back, "Not as much as you have, _witch_!" I giggled and danced around the room as Axel used smite on the Tevinter bitch. She screamed in pain and turned to the side as she wobbled. It was totally cheating to bring a Templar to a Mage fight.

She collapsed and we focused on the rest of the guards. When they were all dead, Fenris approached the bitch with his sword at the ready. She groaned and scrambled back, shouting "Stop; you don't want me dead!"

"There is only one person I want dead more," Fenris growled but I placed a hand on his shoulder. He lowered his sword at once.

"I have information, _elf_, and I will trade it in return for my life."

"Oh, the location of Denarius; what good will that do me? I'd rather he lose his per pupil." Fenris growled but made no move as I knelt before her.

"Tell us where his sister is, and _I_ won't kill you." I felt Fenris stiffen beside me.

Hadriana smirked when she heard Hawkes stage whisper – 'she can't lie… why would she promise that?'

Hawke had caught on to my words.

"Varania is a servant in Qarinus serving a Magister by the name of Ahriman; she's not a slave, Fenris…"

Fenris leaned down as I moved aside. "I told you I would not kill you, Hadriana… I made no promises about Fenris." She looked at me in horror for a split second before Fenris ripped her heart out.

"Fenris…"

"I don't want to talk about it," I flinched at his harsh words. Then he sighed and turned to me. "This could be a trap… Denarius could have…"

"Varania really is your sister, Fenris."

"Trying to find her would be suicide! He has to know about her and has to know that Hadriana knew! All that matters right now is that I got to crush her heart. May she rot and…"

"And all the other mages with her… right?"

"Not all. You are a good one, at least…" I had told everyone that as far as any Templar could see, Hawke was throwing daggers not spells. The arsenal he always carried was good for that.

I placed a hand on his shoulder as he looked away, "Maybe we should leave…"

"I don't need you to comfort me!" he shouted and turned to me, "You saw what was done here. There will always be some reason – some excuse – why most mages need to do this! Even if I found my sister… do you know what they have done to her?!" I nodded and he reeled back and spoke once more, softly this time, "I… I need to go."

He walked out of the room, and I felt Hawke hug me from behind.

"It will be okay, Ara."

"I know, Hawke."

* * *

We set camp after that, since the sky was dark and I was exhausted. I cooked Chipotle Chicken pasta – after making sure everyone was okay with spice. Varric and Bela were baking bets on who could eat the most, so I made a large batch.

Axel slept in Hawkes room – Hawke had said he'd sleep in mine with me since I was sure that I would get no sleep if I was alone.

The next morning we made it back to Kirkwall, and walking into the House I was yanked into strong arms, my face against armor as I smelled Cullens' unique scent.

"I was worried when I came… back last night and the only ones here were Alano and the woman he brought back."

"Orana; she's my new servant. She can cook and clean for your men, but no one is to make unwanted advances. She's new to freedom…"

"She was…" I nodded and handed the elven woman her Lute when she got close enough. I also handed her a gold piece, "Your starting bonus. This is what you'll receive every two weeks but I figure you need some money for clothes… Alano seems quite taken with you, so I'm sure he'd be willing to take you to the market. I have another gold piece to buy food to feed the small army we're housing."

I passed her the second gold piece and a magically made a cart appear for her to cart things from the market.

"Than… thank you, mistress!" her green eyes were open wide and I smiled. "No one calls me Mistress, sweetie; my name is Ara." She blushed and nodded before heading off to find Alano.

Cullen growled and hugged me again. "If you keep this up, Knight-Captain, I will begin to think you harbor feelings for me…"

"Sod it, I've _told _you I harbor feelings for you. Axel, report."

"We were delayed on our way back from the Dalish camp by Maleficar Slavers attempting to… retrieve Lady Couslands Elven friend, Fenris. We preformed our duty, Captain and left no Blood Mage alive."

Cullen stiffened. "You took a detour to…"

"Come off it, love. They would have taken me if we hadn't…" it was true. The next step, rather than a city ambush, would have been to take _me_ after observing that Fenris lived with me.

"Fine… how many blood mages were there?"

"Total enemies: 62 – Mages: 20." I rattled off, even telling him how many were male vs. female.

"Er… right. And how many _mages_ was Alano there for?" Cullen asked.

"12…" I shrugged.

"Right; I'll get that report to Meredith. There's a reward for Templars who take care of Maleficar in the line of duty. 50 silver a head. The reward might be a promotion this time however… so many Blood Mages with a Mage witness means there's no doubt to it."

"They'd deserve it! You should have seen your men, Cullen… I mean Knight-Captain… Alano is amazing with his daggers and Axel… I've only seen two other men move so fast with a Great-sword and one of them was Qunari!"

"Just… call me Cullen when we're at home…" I smiled up at him; he'd called it home!

* * *

Fenris arrived later that night. I threw myself into his arms and he hugged me back. I felt Cullens' presence near-by and knew he was watching.

"I've been… thinking about what happened yesterday. I took out my anger on you; undeservedly so. I was… not myself; I'm sorry, Ara," He sighed as he pulled away.

"Fenris… I mean, I knew you'd be okay, but I was still terrified that something would happen…" I looked down.

"Yes… I needed to be alone. When I was still a slave, Hadriana was a torment. She would ridicule me, deny my meals, and hound my sleep. I was powerless to stop her because of her _status_, and she knew it. The thought of slipping out of my grasp now… I couldn't let her go. I wanted to, but I couldn't."

I nodded, "I know, Fenris."

"Bah! I did not come her to burden you further," he hissed at himself.

I snorted. "If you leave, I will follow you. No way am I letting you be alone tonight, love." I felt rather than heard Cullen hiss a breath.

I placed my hand on Fenris' arm though his back was to me. A moment later, I was slammed against the wall. I smirked even as I heard Cullen unsheathe his sword and move forward.

I wrapped my arms around Fenris' shoulders and brought him down for a kiss. He growled against my lips, his hand coming up to cup my cheek.

Cullen was frozen and I moaned as Fenris moved his kiss to my neck. "Unless… you're okay with… an audience or… an extra participant… we should…" I cut off my words as I whimpered in response to his growl of dominance.

"If he is joining us, then he'd better hurry…" Fenris made sure his words were loud enough to be heard by our… audience as he lifted me – I would never get used to being lifted; the men in Thedas were so damn strong.

"I hope he does, but I think he's a bit… shy." I noticed the glint of his armor retreating to his office, and I knew I was right.

The moment we were in the bedroom, he closed the door with his leg and deposited me on the bed. I was wearing shorts and a tank top – Cullen had turned red when he saw it and dashed for his office, much to the amusement of his recruits.

Fenris was glowing as he unhooked his armor, his gauntlets dropping to the floor, and I stripped off my tank top. "If you don't hurry, my love, I will start without you…" I groaned, laying back on the bed and slipping from my shorts.

He hissed a breath, "No small clothes?"

I shook my head as my own fingers pinched at my nipples. I watched him rush to unhook his chest piece. As it dropped to the floor, my hand slid lower and brushed against my mound.

I was staring, his chest was amazingly fit. He didn't have a 'pack' of as like Alistair, but h was just as fit. He did, however, have that amazing 'V' that many women went wild for – myself included. He kicked off his boots.

He was watching me as two of my fingers slipped to play with my clit. He removed his greaves with practiced movements.

Soon he was there, kissing me as he lay beside me on the bed. His hand came up to replace mine and I moved to suck my fingers clean. He growled and captured my fingers between his lips. I felt my hips jerk in arousal as his tongue swirled my fingers.

"Fenris… I have to warn you… if we do this… oh _Goddess_," he had leaned in and took my nipple into his mouth, nipping at it before moving kisses up my chest to my neck.

"What are… 3 years ago, you mentioned kinks…" he breathed against my ear. I shook my head.

"This time… just us, no… kinks…" I moaned as he nibbled my earlobe.

He removed his fingers from within me and I whimpered in disappointment.

My hand wandered down his chest as I sat up. "I love you," I whispered as my hand closed around his length. He was only slightly thicker than Alistair and about an inch shorter – 8 inches that were perfectly tanned showing his skin tone was natural. Like Alistair, he was also circumcised; I'd asked Wynne about that one, only to learn that it was how men were born… unless they were a dwarf; only Dwarves had the foreskin.

"Festis bei umo canavarum," he hissed at me.

"And you'll be the death of _me_, Amatus," I kissed him.

When I pulled away, he was looking at me in curiosity and lust, a strange combo. "You know how to speak Tevene?" I nodded, "A few words and phrases, nothing more."

I was suddenly pinned beneath him, my hand forced to release him. "Translate this: Na Amatus Via Somniar." He growled. Amatus was an endearment similar to Vhenan in Elvhen.

"Only Amatus lives in Dreams?"

"Only my Love lives in my dreams," he whispered as he lined himself up with me. I spoke in the language of the Fae, "**_I give you my heart, and may you hold it well_**."

He growled and thrust, ripping a cry from my throat as I moved my hips to meet his. I felt a warming sensation on my upper right arm as my tattoo gained an addition that I would have to look at later.

"Fenris!" I whimpered as he moved on hand to rest next to my hip and hold him up, and his other pinched at my nipples. "Ara," he growled against my neck before nipping it.

"Ha… harder. I love… being bitten," I panted, my hands resting on his chest.

He obliged, and I felt the tips of his canine teeth dig in to my neck. I felt my fingers rake across his back.

The hand that had once played with my breasts now ventured to slip beneath me, pulling me close to him. I brought one leg to wrap around his waist as he groaned my name in that deep voice that I loved so much.

I kissed his neck, causing him to gasp. "Do it…"

I nipped, lightly at first, before getting slightly rougher when I heard his approving growl when he thrust harder than before.

"Yes! Fuck… I love it hard…" I whimpered.

I was startled when he pulled his hand from behind me only to gather my hands, pinning them above me. I bit my lip as my head tilted back. I wrapped my second leg around his waist and rolled my hips, causing him to grunt and release my hands, moving to steady himself before moving harder and faster.

My hands came down to grip onto his upper arms, feeling a surprising warmth flood my tattoo, sealing my theory.

I was getting so close, and cried out, "Fenris… goddess, please…"

His hand reached between us, two of his long fingers finding my clit causing me to scream in pleasure.

I was positive I saw the ghost of a smile on his lips before he leaned in and kissed me. I cried out with my peak, and he brought his fingers away from my sensitive area, brushing them across his lips before smirking at me and once more cleaning them with his mouth.

He growled, his head leaning down to press his forehead into my neck as his thrusting reached a fever-pitch. He was getting there. He bit into my neck and grunted as he filled me.

He collapsed to my side and I snuggled into him after using magic to clean up. "I love you…" I muttered before I yawned and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, I was really hoping I was still asleep when I saw Fenris, sully dressed in his armor staring into the fireplace.

"Fen… Fenris?" I whispered, hoping I was wrong. "Was it… was it bad?"

"I'm sorry, it's not… it was fine." I flinched, "No… that is insufficient. It was better than anything I could have ever dreamed."

"Fenris… what…"

"I began to remember… my life before… it was just flashes, but it's too much. I can't… do this." He looked away and I felt tears well in my eyes. I was hoping… I had been blocking most of the visions, but… maybe I would have seen that nothing changed…

"I've never remembered anything before; to have it all come back in a rush then just be… gone… I can't…" I heard his voice crack with unshed tears.

"Fenris, please… don't leave me…" I whispered, knowing that if I spoke much louder, I would cry.

"I'm sorry… I feel like such a fool. All I wanted was to be happy… just for a little while. I can't expect you to forgive me… but I hope, one day, you will." With that he walked out, leaving the door cracked open by accident.

I covered myself with my blanket but couldn't bring myself to use my magic to clothe myself or close the door. I sat there on my bed, sobbing.

"Fenris said… what happened; what did he do?" Cullen growled as he walked into the room, and took in the fact that I was sobbing.

"He left me… I… I wasn't enough, was I? I should have… known," I whimpered as I felt my heart break. Cullen sat on the bed beside me and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't think it was you, Ara… did you have new inks added?" he asked, pointing to my arm. I know he was trying to cheer me up, but that just made me sob harder.

I looked at it. The black and red heart, surrounded by an infinity sign, had gained two miniature hearts, one dangling at each end – one for each mate I had taken. I had no doubt that if I took a third mate, there would be one more heart hanging from the tip of the heart.

He panicked and pulled me into a hug… only then did I notice he was only in his arming shirt and greaves… he looked like he hadn't had a chance to pull on his boots or chest piece.

I was clinging to him when there was a knock at the door.

"Er… what is it?" Cullen asked looking up to the doorway… that he'd left open.

"There is a… messenger at the door with a package for Lady Cousland… to be delivered to her hands only," I heard Axels voice and looked up.

"Are you alright, My Lady?" I stood, tucking the blanket around myself in a toga style before trudging my way down the stairs without a word.

I recognized the man at the door as the royal courier and gave a weak smile. "Hello, Thomas, did Alistair send you?"

"Yes, Milady. Package for you, from the King…" I took the parcel and gestured to the interior of the house. "Would you like to stay a night before traveling back?"

He lit up, "That'd be wonderful, milady!"

"Third door on the right is available." He headed off for a well-earned rest and I headed back up to my room. Axel and Cullen had silently followed me the whole time. I sat on my bed and opened the box; it was a dress… with a note. Confused, I looked to the note.

_My dearest Wife,_

_Wear this to the banquet you told me about – the one for this up and coming 'Champion of Kirkwall'… I will be sure to match to it._

_Much Love,_

_Your Husband Alistair Theirin_

Despite my grief I smiled. He'd had the dress made in a wonderful crimson color; it was a halter-style with a sweetheart neckline and a ball-gown skirt. The bodice was made in a silk blend and dotted in actual rubies along the sweetheart top and the waist where the layers of sheer black and red taffeta flared out. It had a waist cincher belt built into the fabric so it didn't actually show. Beneath the dress were a pair of black boot heels that ran up to my knees and a pair of crimson gloves that would go up past my elbows. Along with these accessories, there was a shawl that was crimson in the center but faded to black at either end.

"Wife?" Cullen asked, confused and I froze and turned to him, seeing he had picked up the note.

"Er… whatever I am… Axel, close that door; this is confidential information."

"Explain," Cullen sat on the bed and I walked over to my Armoire, letting the dress drop. Cullen and Axel both sputtered as I got dressed. I pulled on black jeans and a black tank top… no shoes or anything else.

"So… whatever I am, I'm not an elf and I'm no longer human like I once was. I can't tell an untruth, I have unique magic… and these," I let my wings out and Cullen shot to his feet.

"Since I came to Thedas, the day of Ostagar falling, I have been something… new. On my home world, there are… stories." For the next 45 minutes, I told them almost everything I knew.

"What does any of this have to do with the King of Ferelden calling you his 'wife'?" Axel asked.

"Well… since coming here, I have felt a specific connection with three men; apparently once the relationship with these men is… consummated, for lack of better word, it binds us. Alistair has a tattoo like this himself, it's been there since he and I… slept together the first time. If either of us touches ours, the other will feel it. Now, I know for a fact that consummating the relationship is what seals it, since… Fenris…"

"He left you after wedding you?" Cullen growled.

"I tried to tell him last night what it would mean, but he was quite focused on… he doesn't know. Until we know more about what I am, however, the world cannot know that Ferelden _does_ have a Queen. Alistair refuses to take another wife and now the Divine is setting up a wedding for m and likely 3 others… Alistair is one of them. Even if we don't know what I am by then, the Divines blessing will be all we need."

"You… you encourage one of your husbands to take another wife?" Axel asked.

"Well, it's only fair. I don't feel jealousy like others do. Polyamory was getting to be more common where I'm from, and I was a… participant. I had a husband and a boyfriend. My boyfriend was actually my best-friend-slash-girlfriends husband. It's… complex."

"Who is the third?" Cullen asked. "What?"

"You said you felt the connection with three men; King Alistair was obviously the first, Fenris was next…"

"Um… Cullen… you're wrong. I resisted Alistair at first… because there was someone I fell in love with first… I didn't feel the connections until I came out of the Fade in Kinlock Hold."

"I almost forgot… your group fought a sloth demon, right?"

"Yes… Cullen, _you_ were the first one I felt the connection with. I teased Alistair, sure… but that's just how I am, you know? I flirt with everyone and there was never any harm in it back… home. I wasn't attractive enough for people to get the wrong idea, and even then I was a former _slave_… too much baggage. I um…"

"Is that why you have a crown?" Axel pointed to my _open_ Armoire; I rushed over to close it.

"Made by the Dwarven Smith Paragon Caridin and designed by Alistair himself… The Dwarves of Orzammar know who I am, and what I am as much as we do. I have been declared Paragon in my own right, the only non-Dwarven paragon ever recorded. The Dalish named me 'Dirth'len' meaning Secret One or Child of Secrets. The Qunari have named me Katari meaning One Who Brings Death. Before meeting my new brother, Aedan Cousland, I was nothing. Now? Now I am revered among three of this worlds races, while belonging to a race that has yet to reveal itself to the rest. Science confirms that I am now of this world… but what am I?"

I folded my wings. "I have the ability to see the future, but preventing anything comes at too great a cost. If I told you there would be a massacre, you'd want me to stop it right?" they both nodded.

"The victims of that massacre were meant to die, so the deaths must be repaid in kind. I prevented two deaths and I have learned my lesson in the law of equal exchange. I lost Fen, my first Mabari, because I prevented the death of Seneschal Varel at Vigils keep… I lost my unborn child because I prevented the Death of Hawkes sister… think hard, Gentlemen, do you really want me to prevent a massacre when the only two changes I made, caused such innocents to die?"

"What would happen…?" Cullen asked.

"As you saw, Kirkwall will soon have a Champion. I cannot tell you how, but that it _will_ involve death. To prevent these deaths… 412 Children ranging between 3 and 11 would die. When I prevent a death without first putting a fresh choice in place, it seems that the more… innocent suffer. And that would be the _short-term_ effects."

Cullen looked horrified. "Do any children die in the first place?" I shook my head. "The ones who will be at the head of this prefer not to harm children… for their own reasons."

"Will you be… okay tonight?"

"I've gotten used to the nightmares, if that's what you're asking. I'm used to functioning on little to no sleep… I will live. But remember, this information is privileged. The Divine knows, and a handful of others. If they are my friends, then they know, but otherwise…"

They both stood and saluted. "Meredith won't hear of this from me, Ser!" Axel sounded very military in that moment; I smiled. "I know, Lieutenant Axel…"

"Well… I hadn't exactly told him of his promotion yet…" Cullen grinned ruefully. Axel hugged me before asking if we were going out. Forcing a vision, I noticed that Hawke and Anders were currently in the Gallows Dungeon, saving a Mage from a corrupt Templar. I shook my head. "Not today, hun…"


	39. Suspect Offers

_Chapter Six_

_Suspect Offers_

Well, it wasn't lying when I told Axel _we_ weren't going out last month… I had slipped through my cellar to comfort Anders and give him the Tevene amulet, even getting there in time for Hawke, Varric and Bela to show back up to give him the papers they found.

Now Hawke and I were in the office of the Viscount, a month later, finding out that 3 Qunari had been taken from the Keeps front step with no witnesses to the crime. Not to mention, Aveline had come to my place asking for help with Emeric and we were going to see her here in the Keep before heading out to the Hanged man… it was only noon, after all.

After assuring the Viscount and talking to Brann, we headed over to Avelines office.

"Hawke… could you wait outside for minute? I have a favor to ask of Ara." Hawke simply turned and walked out. "Copper Marigolds?" I asked and she went bright red.

"Tell me this will work?" I smirked, "Only one _real_ way to find out, Captain." She gave me a small glare but handed over the Dowry Gift.

I skipped out of the office, chuckling.

Hawke lifted an eyebrow as I made a beeline for Donnic.

"Lady Cousland, it's been some time." I smiled sweetly and handed him the gift. "Someone asked me to give this to you."

He took it before looking at me, "It's… a copper relief of… Marigolds? And it so helpfully says, 'Marigolds'… how crafty… is there a meaning I should know about?"

I gave a chuckle, "Yes, but I'm not to tell you, yet. Just… hold onto that, will you? You'll look back on it one day with fondness."

He pocketed it and I headed back to the captains office. "Well?" she asked, suddenly not caring that Hawke was in the room.

"Well, I convinced him to hold onto it, but… he was unsure of what it was for."

"Post the roster? And listen?" I giggled and shook my head. "He'll think Hightown is a punishment, not a reward, sweetie." She groaned. "I need… um… three goats and a sheaf of wheat for his mother?"

That is when Hawke and Axel – the _one_ Templar with me – both caught on. "Dowry traditions?" Hawke asked horrified.

"Well, what am I to say, Hawke? I've been focused on my career so long, that's it's all I know."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but what about Wesley? You _were_ married once; or did I make that up?"

I snorted and hit Hawke in the back of the head.

"That was… a long time ago; it was easier or at least it seemed to be."

"Hanged man for drinks, Aveline. Tonight. That will be a place where you two aren't co-workers." I was sitting in a chair with my legs crossed.

"Will you tell Donnic? I'll… meet you there?" I nodded and stood, heading over to the poor oblivious man. Aveline couldn't be more obvious about her feelings; just her luck they were _both_ a bit… yup.

"Donnic! I was wondering if you'd like to come to the Hanged man tonight. I'm the entertainment and I could really use some feedback from someone unused to hearing me sing…" he looked startled but nodded. "Should I bring anyone else?"

"The more the merrier! I'll buy a round for any guard who shows up – as long as they are not on duty!" I said, making sure my voice was loud enough to be heard even in the captains' office.

That evening, I dragged Aveline out to the pub, knowing what she would do. I yanked her over to the bar. I chose a knee-length black dress, black and brown strapped wedges, and a black waist-cincher. My hair was left in waterfall waves.

"Well, you're certainly a big spender," I commented to the man at the bar. He was 5'7 with red hair, an oddly shaped mustache and pasty skin.

"That's right, lady; tonight I'm paid and blessed! All I had to do was turn my head!" he turned and lifted his drink, "To all my friends!"

I got closer and he backed up a step, slightly unsteady, "Hey, step back, knife-ear, I know some important people. We're going to show this city what to do with those heathen Oxmen!"

I snorted and turned to Aveline, "Guard-Captain, would you like to have a word with your man here? Addressing a noble woman as a knife-ear is surely… unwise?"

"Guard-Captain?" the man squeaked and people stared at me.

She took a menacing step forward, and simply said, "Who?"

He backed himself up, "Who… what?"

"Who bought you?! Who bought the honor of a proud guard of Kirkwall and made him a drunken Mabari _bitch_?" she snarled as she grabbed him and slammed his back into a table. I waved of Corff, who had reached beneath the bar for the bat I'd gifted him after the last fight.

"I don't… I don't know! He was a Templar! He… had the seal of the grand cleric and everything, I swear!"

Aveline let him up and took a step back, "The penalty for abandoning your post is ten days on the wall. I expect you to report first thing in the morning… and you owe _Lady Cousland_ an apology for calling her by a derogatory term."

He paled and turned to me, throwing himself to his knees and said, "Please forgive me, My Lady!"

I nodded with a small smile. He ran for the door as Hawks sat next to Donnic with a smirk and I looked at Corff, "Each Guardsman gets one drink on me, hun."

The bartender gave me a smile when I handed him a gold piece.

I used my magic, causing the instruments I kept on the stage to come alive – I wasn't worried about theft since no one could even get close without me. I looked around the bar, noticing that most of the Guard, Hawkes whole group and quite a few Templars were here tonight. I also saw the owner from a Bar in Hightown… hmm.

The first thing I sang, was Walk of Shame… by P!nk.

_One step, two steps, counting tiles on the floor_

_Three steps, four steps, guess this means that I'm a whore_

_Uh oh, hell no, how long 'til I reach the door?_

_Fuck me, my feet are sore_

Continuing with the theme, Slut Like You was next… same artist.

_I'm not a slut I just love, love_

_Tell me something new_

_'Cause I've heard this_

_Okay I'll fuck you_

_A little taste test_

_You'll be my little friend_

_You'll be my little friend_

_You'll be my little friend_

_And they think we fall in love_

_But that's not it_

_Just want to get some_

_Ain't that some shit_

_You'll be my little friend…_

I saw Bela get up on the Table they were all seated at and begin to dance to it. She was mimicking my moves well enough that I teleported her to me and we began our own little 'dirty dance' sequence to the song, shocking everyone with my Magic.

For my final song, I winked at Bela – I had practiced this one with her last week; Pon De Replay by Rihanna.

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay_

_Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up?_

_All the gyal pon the dancefloor wanting some more what_

_Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up?_

_It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2_

_Everybody on the floor let me show you how we do_

_Let's go dip it low then you bring it up slow_

_Wind it up 1 time wind it back once more_

When I came of the stage, putting my instruments back to deactivate, I headed over to Hawkes table. As I walked, I changed my clothes; I now wore black jeans, a dark grey tank top, thigh-high black leather boots with a 2 inch high thick heel – I could _not_ do thin heels; I was always afraid they would snap. My hair was pulled back at the sides and clipped with a metal Celtic Knot hair ornament in the back, but was otherwise left loose.

The owner of the Hightown bar came over. "Lady Cousland, my name is Cedric, Owner of…"

"I know. How can I help you, Mr…?"

"Just Cedric, my lady… I was hoping to offer you a job… as horrible as it sounds for a bar owner to offer a job to a Noble woman. I've been hearing nothing but good things about you for weeks from my customers, and came here tonight to see you myself. I'm not sure why a woman of your status would choose to work… here, but my Bar would be honored to host you," the man was 5'7 with golden-brown hair, grey eyes, and pale skin.

"Forgive me, but you seem to be under the mistaken impression that I actually _need_ a job. I chose the Hanged Man, Cedric, not the other way around. This place has the support of one of my dearest friends, Lord Varric Tethras from Orzammar. Let me be level with you, Cedric… I love this place, and I don't see myself choosing to go elsewhere while I live in Kirkwall."

"Feathers, I'm not a lord…" Varric griped once Cedric had huffed and stormed off.

"No? So this letter from King Bhelen is all lies?" I smiled sweetly and he gave me a glare. "You didn't!"

"No, I didn't ask for it. Bhelen learned of our friendship and re-instated your family himself. Oh and I found your fathers' signet ring; the one Bartrand pawned." I hand him the Letter and the ring. He sighed, "Sometimes, I regret being friends with you."

"No you don't; I have all the best stories!" he sighed, "There is that. Oh and some of my contacts spotted my brother at his old place."

"I've really missed Bartrand!" Hawke smirked from behind me. "I agree, Bianca has missed him something terrible!" Varric grinned.

Aveline approached and looked at Hawke, "I… couldn't do it. What'd he say?"

Hawke laughed, "He thought Ara arranged it to help me get to _you_. By the way, Ara, he says you have a nice voice, but he's afraid he's not the type to enjoy such… lewd songs." I giggled.

"I'm an idiot," Aveline sighed. "Well, if you were that far gone, you wouldn't have allowed me out of your office with the Marigolds, sweetie." This prompted questions from the rest of the group… Hawke obliged much to Avelines horror.

"I… need to talk to him, but I'm a mess unless I'm on patrol… I'm good at _that_, at least. But killing highway men doesn't provide for an intimate setting. I'm tired of embarrassing myself."

"There's an idea! Hawke and a few of us clear your patrol ahead of you while you talk with Donnic!"

She smiled at me. "Would that work?"

"In a way… I can't spoil the fun, can I? You may not like how it goes, but it'll be fine in the end." She nodded. "I'll set him on my patrol for the wounded coast next month! I'd do it this month but I've already posted the schedule…" I nodded.

* * *

The next morning, Hawke, Cullen, Axel, Sebastian Varric and I all headed for the Chantry.

"The man was a drunk, surely you don't think Grand Cleric Elthina is funding Zealots?!" Sebastian asked. "Don't forget the Kidnapped Qunari…" Hawke chuckled. "Keep an Open mind Hawke; that is all I ask."

I giggled. "Elthina didn't do it, I know that. It was someone we're more familiar with!" Hawke groaned. "Don't tell me…"

Hawke sighed and looked to a read headed Chantry sister, "The Grand Cleric please, tell her… Three Qunari leave an estate…" the sister stood and began to walk away when our blonde haired bitch stepped in front of us, waving the sister off.

"Serah Hawke… _Lady_ Cousland…"

Hawke shook his head ruefully. "Sister Petrice."

"_Mother_ Petrice; time has changed us both, Serah. Grand Cleric Elthina cannot grant an audience to just anyone. What do you want?"

"Funny how you and issues with the Qunari seem to go hand-in-hand," Hawke shrugged off-handedly. I snorted as Cullen and Axel were giving me wide-eyed looks. They couldn't believe I was letting Hawke accuse a Mother of the Chantry.

"And you seem to assume their side. Is you Ladyship a convert?" she sneered to me.

I giggled. "Oh I have no desire to have myself chained and my mouth sewn shut, _Mother_ Petrice… I worship the Triple Goddess, mother of Sky, Land, and Sea and all in her domain. I'm a simple heathen, I'm afraid."

Sebastians head whipped to look at me with his jaw dropped. "But… you have the blessing of the Divine!" Mother Petrice paled.

I nodded, "Doroth… Justinia the fifth has been kind to me… going so far as to promise to arrange a wedding ceremony that she will preside over if you recall. For me and all _three_ of my mates, should they agree."

"Anyway, we're here because someone may have used the Grand Clerics authority to abduct Qunari." Hawke had decided to cut off the religious debate.

Petrice, still staring at me, said nothing. "Hmm… that pause says you knew, _Mother_, but did her Grace?"

"The Grand Cleric trusts her stewards to enact the wishes of the Maker." She said hastily.

Cullen hissed a breath, and Hawke gave a dark chuckle. "Sounds like you've been a bad girl; this will no doubt shock her Grace."

"Stubborn…" Petrice grumbled before sighing and speaking a little louder. "Alright, Serah Hawke, since you won't abandon this, let me offer you something. The Templar you seek is a radical who has grown… unreliable. Confronting him may do us _all_ a favor," she nodded to Cullen whose face had darkened at the mention that a Templar was involved.

"Let me guess… Ser Varnell?" Hawke sighed, causing Cullen to stiffen.

"Assume what you wish, but I offer you to him as… reconciliation. Meet me at this location. I invite you, Serah Hawke; come and see the unrest the Qunari have inspired." She handed Hawke a paper with the location of Varnells hide away.

We walked out of the Chantry and Cullen pinned me to the wall, "A _Templar_ is involved… Ser _Varnell_?"

"One of the 5 Templars assigned to the Chantry, yes. Varnell has been working with Petrice, against the Qunari for the last 3 years, Knight-Captain. However, Mother Petrice is perfectly careful in her involvement – there is _no_ evidence to link her to anything other than Varnell, and he thinks she won't turn on him so he won't turn on her." He nodded and let me go, much to Hawkes amusement. "Next time, you should just kiss her, Knight-Captain… she seems to like that kind of thing."

I smirked. "You would know, Mr. 'Pin her to the wall and kiss her the second time I lay eyes on her'!"

Cullen looked like he'd been struck by lightning. "Why would you do that?"

"I saved his sisters' life; I told you about that. Well, the way I did that was I told him back in Lothering before they fled the blight that they would encounter an Ogre. When he asked me what I wanted for the information I told him a hug – I was being sarcastic but he did give me a hug."

"When I pulled her into me, she told me that if she thought I'd _actually_ do it, she'd have asked for a kiss. Well she also told me she'd see me again, so when her information saved my sister, I swore to myself that the next time I saw her…"

"Makes sense to me, but then… are you two… together?" Axel asked. Hawke and I looked at each other and laughed. "Goddess, no! I mean, I might sleep with him if Bela has her way, but those two are more likely to end up together than Hawke and I!"

"Bela what?" Hawke asked stunned.

"She's been trying to get me to agree to another threesome; with you, me and her this time instead of me, her and Alistair this time. Since Alistair said it was a one-time thing with him…"

"That could be… interesting." I snorted, "Taking my lines now? That's what I told Alistair when Bela wanted me and him."

Cullen was blushing. I looked at him. "Maybe if you had followed last month…"

"What?" Hawke looked lost.

"Fenris came over, day after that stuff with Hadriana…" I explained to Hawke what I had told Cullen.

"Wait! So you're married to Fenris, and he doesn't know? And Fenris invited Cullen to join you both? But you're not married to Bela?" Hawke asked.

"It only seems to work with the people I have a connection with. Basically, Alistair, Fenris… and Cullen if he chose to; but Bela or even you… no link." I shrugged as we were walking. Sebastian and Cullen were the only two who were blushing.

"Feathers… you have to tell him…" Varric muttered. "How, Varric? How do you tell someone that they married you without their knowledge? I tried telling him before hand, but he was rather… focused." I was getting sick of explaining things over-and-over.

"You know what? Next time someone has a question like this, it better be when the whole damn group is together; the less times I have to explain things, the better."

"We have to tell the Arishok that the delegate is missing…" Hawke sighed but we headed for the Docks.

* * *

"What do you want, Hawke? I have no interest in adding to my distractions." The Qunari around us was watching… me?

"And yet, you sent a delegate to the Viscounts office," Hawke shrugged, looking to me with his eyebrow lifted.

The Arishok whipped his head to look at us with narrowed eyes. "A brief attempt to educate; if the _dwarf_ had stolen the Saar-qamek, it could have been used to show the price of greed, but you know the outcome of that. These fools are determined to be wrong; I won't waste the effort again."

I stepped forward, and Hawke bowed his head to me, "Arishok, Itwa-adim! Nehraa Shokrakar; Ebasit Vashedan… Ashkost say esaam Qun… Var-toh katashok, Ebadim Maraas issala toh! Ataash Qunari." _They all fall! For Rebellion; it is crap. Seek peace in the Qun… they will struggle, and we will turn them into nothing. Glory to the Qunari._

"Shanedan, Katari. Were it anyone else, those words would have been their last. If it is you handling this, I will wait. But know this, Katari; the provocations we have suffered have worked. If this is not resolved, I can fulfill my duty to the Qun with far less annoyance by sifting through the rubble." _I will hear you, one who brings death._

"Panahedan, Arishok." He nodded, "Panahedan."

"What did you say to him?" Hawke asked as soon as we were away from the compound.

"A rebellion has taken his men but he should seek pace for it will be resolved… in the way of the Qun."

"Resolved how?"

"Well, we aren't serving tea and cakes to murders, Hawke… especially when they attack us…"

Varric gave a strangled laugh, "Should I bring extra bolts?"

"We should bring extra _people_."

"Bela and Aveline?" Hawke asked; I nodded.

* * *

After picking up our friends, we made our way to Dark Town; to Varnells hidey hole.

"How did you become friends to the Qunari?" Axel asked.

"While traveling in Ferelden, I made a friend in one of their… highest ranking soldiers. Then a few months ago, I made a friend in their secret police… both named me as family, and gave me a title. The Arishok received the reports detailing that, causing them to accept me. I even have a fucking dragon bone and Dawn-stone dagger that was made by their smiths in Par-Vollen and sent especially for me. When one of the Qun receives a weapon made for them, it is considered their soul; to lose it is to be soulless… essentially, Axel, I was adopted… just like in Ferelden, Orzammar, and with the Dalish."

We killed spiders and spent a good 40 minutes making our way to the center room, where Varnell was.

I shouted, "Ashkost say esaam Qun; Itwa-adim issala!" _seek peace in the Qun; they all fall to dust._

The three delegates all bowed their heads to me, shouting, "Ataash Qunari!" _Glory to the Qunari!_

"Ser Varnell!" Mother Petrice emerged from the shadows and he sneered and shouted to his following, "Take a knee, faithful; the Chantry blesses us."

"You claim a blessing when you have used the authority of the grand cleric so openly? You have brought wrath down upon you! You remember Serah Hawke and Lady Cousland? The Qunari have _friends_, Templar! How will you answer their allegations?"

"Stand down, Varnell!" Cullen shouted.

"You want a fight? Face someone whose weapons are not bound!" Hawke snarled.

Varnell looked directly at me with a smirk and his hand twitched. I shouted my earlier words and the bound Qunari all shouted back at me, embracing their fates.

"Kill her! She is obviously one of their converts!" Varnell shouted, and the fighting began.

When they were all dead, I began reciting the Qunari 'Prayer for the Dead' over each of the three bodies, while Hawke left to get the Viscount.

"What are you doing?" Cullen asked.

"These men were killed for their beliefs, Knight-Captain. I intend to give them their last rites in _their_ culture. If they were Andrastian, I would say the Chant of Light for them, Christians would get theirs from the bible, and Wiccans like me would get a ritual for last rites… with candles, a smudge stick, a ritual circle and everything. I may not agree with their religion, Cullen, but I'm heathen enough to know 'do as ye well, so long as it harms none'. They truly believed in the Qun, even to their dying breath, and as a priestess, I cannot sit idle and allow their souls to linger."

"You're… a Priestess?" I heard a voice from behind me. I looked to see the Viscount. "In my own religion, yes. I worked hard to earn my role, Viscount Dumar."

He nodded. "This is madness," he sighed, looking at all the bodies that were now being loaded onto 'stretchers' and covered with sheets.

"That's one word for it…" Hawke shrugged.

Dumar rubbed his forehead, "Chantry involvement… even if it's fringe elements; it could not be worse! You killed all of the conspirators?"

I shook my head. "No, but the Mother that allowed this to happen has left no evidence of her part; nor will she do anything too stupid in the coming days. Soon, yes, but not yet. Until she makes a move, our hands are tied."

"The storm these allegations would cause… it would destroy what support I _do_ have. I will make inquiries – gently – and you should be careful in your associations. For now, we have other problems. I can't return the bodies to the Arishok in this state…"

"You don't have to. I gave him my word that I would take care of it, and thus it falls to me to return them. Hiding this would only make it worse anyway."

"It would, wouldn't it? I am losing my sense of how to balance this nightmare. I appreciate your help in this matter; as bad as it is, it could have been much worse without the two of you. Kirkwall owes you; _I_ owe you."

I had 12 people from the city guard following me; 4 to carry each body on their 'stretcher'. I was allowed entrance at once when they say horns poking from under the sheets.

"Arishok, Anaan-Katoh; but at great cost. I have said the Prayers of the dead for the fallen, all of whom were loyal to the Qun to their last breath. I bring to you now, their bodies."

He nodded to me, "Ataash varin kata, you have my thanks, Katari." _In the end lies glory_.

I began to walk away when he called out, "Hawke… I have seen every vice and weakness of the bas – and how few of them take responsibility… Hawke, your viscount remains a fool, but you are not. Panahedan, Hawke; I will keep one good thought of your kind." I saw Hawke give the Arishok a small bow before we all left.

* * *

We all got to the Gallows the next day to talk to Emeric.

"Serah, My Lady… thank you for coming."

"What can we do for you, Emeric?" Hawke asked. I caught sight of Cullen, training his recruits and I smiled. Then I saw Meredith coming toward me. I moved to meet her so that Hawke could get the information we needed from the Templar.

"Can I help you Knight-Commander?"

"I hear you've been using magic at the Hanged Man every week."

"Yes; my music performances. Several of your men have come to those, if I recall. I make the instruments play themselves, do some light shows and so on…"

"It needs to stop."

"Not according to this. I thought you may have some problems with my _blatant_ use of magic, so I contacted Lelianna – I mean the Left Hand – and asked for this. As long as my Magic doesn't harm anyone without permission from a Templar, I can do whatever I want." I handed her the not signed by Justinia herself that had arrived last week.

She snarled at me as she read it. "I don't know how you gained the approval of the Divine when I hear you don't even worship the Maker, mage."

"That is enough! I have tried to be Civil to you, _Meredith_, really I have, but you have made that impossible. I am tired of you calling me Mage. I have a name. But if you really want to use titles, let me give you a list! Hero of Denerim, Lady Cousland, High Priestess… I could go on, but my other titles are a bit harder to swallow for someone like you! Call me mage one more time, and I will take it as an attack." I shouted, we had drawn a crowd when she'd snarled at me.

"High Priestess? Of what?" she sneered.

"That would 'of whom', Meredith. The Triple Goddess guides my path. I am ordained to preform weddings and rituals alike!"

Cullen stepped between us, "Surely this is not the place for this discussion?"

I glared at Meredith, "I am leaving."

She turned on her heal and stormed off. "Is it wise to rile up the Knight-Commander?" Cullen asked as he looked at me.

"No, but it is not wise for her to rile me up, either. I will see you tomorrow, Knight-Captain." I followed Hawke to the Ferry and then to Hightown.

* * *

Getting to Gascard DuPuis' home as the sun set, Isabela picked the lock, while Varric, Hawke, Fenris and I stood Guard… I had left the Templars at home – they couldn't actually follow me if I said no.

Hawke sighed and whispered to me, "You really should tell him."

Fenris heard, "Tell me what?"

"Why do you assume it's you?" Varric asked.

"Varric stop. Fenris… surely you've noticed your new tattoo?" he jerked in surprise, his hand coming up to his right arm.

"You have something to do with it?" he growled. I flinched – hard.

"In a way… I'll tell you now, Alistair and I both have one as well. Whatever I am…"

"What?!" he demanded, grabbing me by the arm.

"Broody, it's not her fault you didn't listen that night." Varric tried getting between us. "Didn't listen?"

"Remember I was telling you that I had to warn you…?"

"Spit it out!"

"You're married, broody. Apparently, being with her does that."

"Kitten, does this mean _we_ are married?" Bela asked with a playful smirk, knowing the answer.

"No… only the ones who get the tattoo are… and so far, there are only three who could. I have to have a specific connection for that to happen…"

We began our trek through the house, killing shades and demons. "Why didn't you tell me over the last month?"

"How am I supposed to bring that up, Fenris? You left me, and then you didn't bother to acknowledge the tattoo… you've been avoiding me… you refuse to go out with Hawke unless I'm not going to be there… when could I have said anything?"

"She's got you there, Broody." Varric snorted as we headed into the 'dining area'.

After killing more shades and finding the 'Reply from Starkhaven', we moved up the stairs.

"Women's clothes; from the murdered women?" Fenris asked and I shrugged. I wasn't really sure if they were from all the dead women or not. I had guilt weighing on me. I was thinking furiously of who I could substitute for Leandra later… I was worried I wouldn't find a suitable 'evil' woman, though I knew of several I needed one that was the right height. Then I would need to cate Glamour – an illusion to disguise both women as each-other – and not tell Hawke until after it was all over… this was tricky, but I think I could pull it off.

We entered the Master bedroom and saw a white-haired woman with green eyes… Alessa… she was almost older than Leandra.

She saw us and cried, "Help me… please! He's gone mad…"

Gascard turned to face us; he was 5'6 with short blonde and brown hair, dull bronze eyes and pasty skin. His features spoke of inbreeding though his voice would trick people into thinking he was handsome if they hadn't seen his face… what a waste.

"You're not… you're not him. Shit; I know what this looks like, but I didn't hurt her!"

"So the wild eyed hysteria was just for show then?" Hawke asked in his laid back manner as I inched around to the women.

Gascard snorted, "I do not know why you're here, but there is a killer out there, and I think he is playing us both."

"Alright, let's hear you talk your way out of this," I smirked.

"20 Silvers if he says 'it wasn't me, it was the one-armed man!'" Varric snorted.

"Several years ago, my sister was murdered. The bastard is now in Kirkwall, killing again the same way he killed my sister. It starts with a bouquet of white lilies, he sends them to each new victim; Alessa was going to be next. I took her so he'd have to come to me; I was finally going to face my sisters' killer… but then you showed up."

"He's lying! He hurt me…" Alessa whimpered. I nodded to her, and Gascard finally realized I was next to her. I cut the bindings on her hands and gestured for her to leave.

"I have explained this! I needed her blood to track her if he got to her! It was for her protection." He shouted, watching her leave with growing irritation.

"DuPuis had only one child… you." I sneered and he paled. Hawke smirked and Sebastian readied his bow, realizing that I had played Gascard to allow the woman to escape.

"I'm so sorry, _Ser_, but your story just doesn't add up; I can't let you go." Hawke sneered and the fight began.

* * *

The next morning, we headed for the Gallows – Hawke, Alano, Varric, Aveline and I… I had made the swap, and both women knew what was happening. The woman who was set to die in Leandras place was doing it for not one, but two reasons. I had paid 15 gold for her family to live a better life, and she wanted to repent her life of crime. Leandra was currently staying at my place until everything was settled.

From what I'd heard, this was the last quest before… Hawke had done everything else and Leandra was supposed to meet Gamlen tomorrow evening.

"Moira, sweetie! How are you, dear?" I asked as we approached the Templar, much to Hawkes confusion.

"Ara? Emeric just left to meet you and Hawke… what are you doing here?"

"Meet us? Hun, we had no plans to meet him anywhere…"

"But… your note…" she handed me a note.

"This isn't my hand writing… Hawke, we have to go." Hawke turned on his heel and I followed as we headed for the meeting spot. "Did you know?" Varric asked. "It is his time. Take solace in the fact that his end was peaceful, no drawn out. He never saw it coming…"

Alano sighed, "If the Knight-Captain hadn't told me… I'd never have believed this. It is nice that it's only Axel, the Captain and I on your detail now, though." Casper and Becca had been reassigned due to the increase in blood mage activity.

After killing the ones who killed Emeric, Moira came running up… "I… I followed when you said… he… oh, Maker… some mage sent those things here to… why would anyone… the murders! Emeric was right, wasn't he? He suspected a man named Gascard DuPuis; was it him?"

"No, Moira… DuPuis is dead. He'd kidnapped a woman… didn't Alessa come to the Gallows?" Hawke asked.

She shook her head and everyone looked at me. "Looks like Gascard wasn't _completely_ full of shit. Alessa was the next victim. But he was still a Blood Mage, and was summoning Demons… he needed to die. And that bullshit lie about having a sister? I think he was in league with the killer." Everyone took me at my word.

* * *

The next evening, after making sure Leandra was comfortable in my home, and telling Cullen and Revas to stay alert – just in cast – I walked next door to Hawkes… just in time to see Hawke getting home.

I walked in with him and we heard Gamlen, shouting at Sandal.

"Shouting won't make him understand you better, you know," Hawke chuckled.

Gamlen came over to us and asked, "Where's your mother? Is she feeling alright?"

Hawke lifted an eyebrow at me and said in an amused voice, "I'm tempted to say she isn't, just to see your reaction."

"Your mother didn't show up for her weekly visit. Is she ill? She is here, isn't she?" Hawkes face fell.

Bodahn ambled over, "Could she be with her suitor, perhaps?"

"Suitor? Leandra never mentioned a suitor…" Gamlen muttered.

"Well those lilies arrived for her this morning…" Hawkes face snapped to mine and he gripped me by the arms. "Tell me it isn't the killer."

Gamlen gasped. "You have to trust me, Garrett. The killer has targeted you mother; without me, Leandra would die… trust in me, and we will follow the clues." He nodded.

"You saved my sister twice, and Carver once… if you say my mother will be okay… let's go!" he grabbed me, and we rushed out the door, almost running into Varric and Fenris on our way out; they followed us.

We rushed our way to Lowtown, though Varric and Fenris kept sneaking glances at me.

We found the blood trail easily enough, though I still tossed a small pouch of 50 silvers to the urchin with the black-eye.

We were all running as we got to the foundry… "Isn't this…" Hawke asked. I nodded and headed for the trap door.

"Alessa…" Hawke breathed as we came across her body almost at once.

We continued to rush our way through the warrens, undoing traps and finding the lair.

"That picture… it almost looks like mother…" Hawke looked sick.

"This man is either very devoted or very insane." Fenris remarked, looking at me. "Both. That picture was his wife…"

"We need to find her… now."

It wasn't much longer before we found him.

"Shame really! My glamour doesn't hold past _death_," I shouted when I saw the man roar in rage.

"This isn't the right woman! All my work; for nothing! She was chosen because she was _special_… she was supposed to be part of something… _greater_!"

"Oh Quentin, I know everything. I know who your partner is, I know DuPuis was your protégé, and I knew you would try for Leandra so I found a woman willing to redeem herself, to die at your hands to spare her. You are crazy. The dead cannot be brought back!" I shouted and I saw Hawke slump in relief as Fenris looked at me.

"This woman _knew_?!" Quentin shouted.

I smirked, "Poor pitiful Quentin… Leandra looks so much like your beloved, and now I've ruined your pet project." I allowed my wings to shoot out and the pasty bald mage fell backwards as my hair seemed to catch fire and my eyes shone with unseen light.

"You have angered a Fae, Quentin! The punishment is death!" my voice boomed with power and the very wall shook as vines burst from the ground and bound him.

"By my authority, I grant this execution to Lord Garrett Hawke as the intended victim of this crime was his mother!" Hawke moved forward and stabbed the blade of his staff into the old mages neck before coming over to me and throwing his arms around me. I allowed my wings to fold and hair to extinguish while I looked up to the mage hugging me fiercely while shook with tears falling from his eyes.

"Hawke?" I asked in a small voice.

"You saved both my siblings, and now my mother… thank you…"

"Did I hear right? This woman knew she would die?" Fenris asked.

"Yes. She actually sought _me_ out for death. She was tired of being seen as evil and wanted redemption. I paid her 15 Sovereigns for her family and implemented her as Leandra yesterday. Her name was Selia… and I've already arranged for her to be buried with honors in the cemetery of Kirkwall's nobility."

We made our way back to my place, where Cullen answered the door and asked, "Is it… done?"

I nodded and he called out, "Lady Hawke, your son is here for you!"

Leandra gave me a hug as I dropped her glamour and she left with Hawke.


	40. Thieves of the Qun

_Chapter Seven_

_Thieves of the Qun_

It was another month past; I had given Cullen and Fenris their birthday gifts and it was now the 1st of Solace.

We – Hawke, Axel, Varric, Bela, and I – were all on the wounded coast clearing out the bandits and lighting signal fires that would snuff back out within a minute. We did run into the dead Grey Warden messenger that had been headed for… me? I opened the note, reading Avernus' words.

"Awesome… bloody awesome; he _is_ using blood magic to study my blood. But he has made some unusual discoveries…" I muttered, picking up the vial full of what looked like a mix of Lyrium and metal dust.

"You have a _Blood Mage_ studying your blood?" Axel looked horrified. I looked up, "He's a _Grey Warden_, Axel… and he's over 200 years old. He lived through the rebellion that caused the wardens to be expelled from Ferelden. I knew he was a blood mage when I met him, but Wardens don't forbid it. I figured someone as old as him had ways to figure out what I am…"

Axel sighed. "But a blood mage…"

"It is thanks to him that I know as much as I do, Axel… but why was he sending a note? It should have only been the vial…?"

"What _is_ that, kitten?"

I shrugged, "No idea. Bottoms up!" I cried out and drank the liquid before anyone could stop me. I coughed and saw stars.

"Ara! Are you insane? Drinking an unknown potion? It could have killed you!" Hawke shouted snatching the empty vial. I looked up at him. "Makers breath, Ara… your eyes…"

I summoned a mirror. My eyes were now opal in color, and they now held swimming flecks of gold and ruby. I looked back down to the paper.

"Goddess… he noticed that the elements responded to my blood, but gemstones didn't… he found a way to heighten my power over the elements and… something feels odd. I can sense… why did he focus on gemstones…" I pulled out my Sending stones.

"Aedan! Contact our favorite Soldiers Peak Mage for and ask him why his formula allows me to sense Gemstones."

"Er… I was actually just about to call you, sister… that formula wasn't only for Gemstone; in fact, that's a side effect. It was supposed to boost your elemental control and allow you to expand your pocket realm."

I thought about it and nodded. "Well, the elements do seem friendlier now… I'll let you know about the Pocket Realm. Thanks, bro."

"Yeah, love you too, sis." And he cut the connection.

We lit the first fire and waited. 5 minutes later, I heard, "Yes and it's… a real nice evening…"

"As you say captain." Donnic responded in a no-nonsense manner. She gave an awkward chuckle and Hawke looked at me. "Maker, she's bad at this…" I smirked. "Varric needs material for his romance serial that he's working on!"

Varric snorted "This is gold."

After lighting the second fire, we waited another 10 minutes to hear, "If it isn't done right, the blade can be too soft. Quenching the steel is a vital step that can make or break a sword. A blade for every purpose; what do you think…?" she asked and I stifled a snigger.

"Forgive me captain; I seem to have… drifted off a bit…"

Hawke looked at me again, "This is just painful, Ara…" I smirked, "But think of the blackmail potential!"

He chuckled and we were off to number three.

"Well, Guardsman, good patrol. I think we're done…"

I stepped from behind a rock with a huge smile on my face. "Aveline!"

"A… Ara, Hawke… don't…"

Hawke chuckled, "It's not like we have _all_ night."

"Er… would someone tell me what's going on…?" Donnic asked. He was slightly taller than Aveline at 5'11, with dark brown hair, green eyes ad lightly tanned skin.

Varric chuckled, "Alright, I'm going to draw you a picture of where she wants to touch you." Isabela snorted and said, "You're a daft couple of… take a hint and bend her over a basin would you?"

"Captain…?" he asked in a strangled voice. Aveline gave and awkward laugh before he went bright red and rubbed at the back of his head, saying, "I… should head back to the Barracks."

"I thought we were friends…"

"You're gonna love what happens next, promise!" I giggled. "I'd better, Cousland."

We got back to the Barracks in Kirkwall. Aveline began pacing in her office. "Maker… where is Donnic? I need to head this off before it gets to the Viscount… Maybe a formal apology; something that shows the guards they can still trust me…" I was lounging in a chair with my feet on her desk. "Relax, Aveline. If I tell you that you marry the man, would that calm you down?" she froze and looked at me wide eyed. That's when Donnic made his entrance.

"My apologies Serah, My Lady… could I have a moment with the captain?" I stood with all the grace of a jungle cat, giving Aveline a wink before dragging my friends out of the office. "Would things have worked out if she didn't go through the awkward parts?" Axel asked.

"Oh yeah; but I'm a fox, Lt… we are, by nature, playful and tricky…"

"What do you mean by that?" Varric asked. "My spirit animal… it's a fox. Well, a Kitsune, really… that's a nine-tailed beast of legend. Stories portray them as faithful guardians, friends, lovers, and wives. They were also fabled shape-shifters in these stories… I can actually take on the form if I wish, but I can't take the form of an _actual_ fox… only my white and blue nine tailed version."

"That… actually explains way too much, Feathers…" Varric shook his head and I smirked, "Can't you just imagine me with a tail, flicking back and forth in amusement, every time I do something like this? I'm a trickster born under the sign of the Water Guardian… I go with the flow, and make life fun all at once!"

"Faithful Guardian and Friend… I can see it," Hawke gave me a smile and I winked.

* * *

It was a while later when we saw Donnic leaving the office, flushed and… satisfied. I sauntered into the office, clearing the scent with a dramatic wave of my hand. She blushed and looked at me, "As you may have guessed… he didn't file a complaint. This was all incredibly stupid and… wonderful."

I allowed all nine tails to surface, "Everything played out how it was meant to. Sorry for my… tricks, but it's just how I am." Her jaw had dropped.

Varric explained my Kitsune thing and I finished the shift, becoming a fox in full. I had light blue fur for the most part, but the tips if each tail paws and ear were white; my eyes were opal with the gold and ruby flecks that my human form now held and I had swirling deep blue marks on my body. I hopped up into Axels arms.

"Makers breath! You're so… soft." H began petting me and I purred.

"That is… so wrong. You are _petting_ our friend." I peaked and eye open at Varric and stuck my tongue out, causing disbelieving laughs from them all.

We got back to my place, drawing jaw dropped stares all through Hightown, and Cullen looked gob smacked when opened the door to Axels knock.

"Is that…?" I hopped from Axel to Cullens shoulders. "That's Lady Cousland, alright…"

* * *

It was time. Kingsway (9th month) 24th, 9:34 Dragon; Isabela and Aveline had gotten into a fight in Hawkes estate, and Hawke said we'd help Bela first – benefits of him loving her meant he didn't need my push for it.

Seamus had been killed last week, as had Petrice…

We arrived at the meeting place and there was a small group of Qunari already there. "Hold! You will surrender the relic!" I was off to the side, so they didn't see me when Bela replied, "I don't have your stupid relic."

"The Bas has no honor, kill it!"

They died swiftly enough when I stepped in.

"I suppose if the Arishok asks why we killed his men…" I cut him off. "We're here for the Tomb of Koslun, Hawke…" Fenris flipped his lid.

"The Tomb of Koslun?! The one written by the founder of their religion, the most revered being in their history? That text would be sacred beyond measure."

"Calm, Fenris; I know. This needs to happen." I directed to him, and then leaned in to Bela to whisper, "For the happiness you deserve, and a chance to take care of Castillion once and for all… come back to us; but if you're satisfied with less… be on your way, with it." She nodded.

As expected, she was gone when we left the foundry, Fenris pinned me to the wall, "You let her go?!"

"She might come back. Even if she doesn't, this is her path. We'd have to battle the Arishok either way. No matter what, this would have always happened. But Hawke, when he asks about it, don't hide it. _Tell_ him that one of your former companions stole it – say it just like that." He nodded and Fenris headed off.

* * *

Hawke and I came alone to meet with Aveline, and she spoke to the guard at the gate.

"I request an Audience with the Arishok." She spoke with the confidence of a Sten and the Qunari at the gate looked at her then to the 20 men she brought. "He will allow it, but not in this number."

I spoke up, "As Katari, I declare myself, Serah Hawke and Captain Vallen for Audience… no more than 5 guards will follow." The Guard nodded and allowed the three of us in.

Unlike other times, the Arishok was not on his throne – he was standing at the bottom of the steps leading up to it. Hawke stood to Avelines left and I was to her right.

"Greetings, Arishok. We come regarding the elven fugitives that took refuge here." She began, and the Arishok looked to Hawke, "Irrelevant. I would speak to Hawke about the relic stolen from my grasp."

"One of my former companions took off with it."

"Her involvement was clear; your honesty is refreshing. The elves are now Viddithari; they have chosen to submit themselves to the Qun… the will be protected." I nodded, but Hawke spoke, "Have they truly converted, or are they using you as a shield?"

"They have chosen, and so have I. you have not hidden the abuses of your Zealots or the corruption in this city; you will understand why I must do this. Let us look at your 'dangerous' criminals. Speak, Viddithari, who did you murder and why?"

There were two elven men that stepped forward, one spoke, "A City Guard forced himself on our sister; we reported him… or tried to. Nothing was done about it! It didn't matter what we said; so my brother and I paid him a visit."

"They speak true," I said softly, causing all heads to turn to me. I could _feel_ the truth in their words and Hawke flinched.

"There have been… rumors; I will investigate, but they still took the law into their own hands!" Aveline argued.

I spoke in time with the Arishok, "Sometimes that is necessary."

Aveline shot me a look and then said, "Like you avenged the Viscounts' son? It was not right then, and it is not right now."

"Their actions are merely symptoms; your society is the disease. They have chosen; they are Viddithari, they have submitted themselves to the Qun and will find a path your way has denied them."

"You can't just decide that; you must hand them over!" the Arishok looked to me and Hawke, "Tell me Hawke; what would you do in my place?"

"Why pass up perfectly good converts?"

"Indeed. I cannot leave without the relic and I cannot stay and remain blind to this… dysfunction. There is only one choice…"

"Arishok…" Aveline looked at me wide eyed.

"Vinek Kathas!" he called out, and spears began to rain down, even as my shield came around Aveline, Hawke and I. we escaped.

Once we were at a safe spot near Lowtown, Fenris and Varric rushed over; "Are you alright?" Fenris asked me as I swayed. "I'll be fine," I refused to look at him.

"Can you hear it? The Qunari must be spreading out; they're attacking the city!" Aveline shot me a glare. I nodded. "What could they hope to accomplish?"

"The Arishok doesn't care what happens to the city at this point."

"Aveline, go rally the City Guard… we will take care of things from here." She nodded and hurried off.

"How can this be the better option?" Varric asked softly. "412 children dead by morning with additional horrid things to come if I didn't allow this…" Fenris cursed softly, "It's a curse isn't it?"

I nodded, "When I look for the futures, I feel each death, hear their last words and cries for help… I try to avoid it. Hence why I didn't see…" I left the words hanging in the air, knowing that Fenris would guess my meaning.

He flinched and said nothing more as we killed Qunari. That's when we met up with them.

"Stroud! 2 years late is better than never, I suppose." The Warden flinched and I saw Carver and Bethany look at us, "Somehow, we guessed he was mixed up in this…" Bethany pointed to Hawke.

"You are dismissed Stroud; I know you've stayed longer than intended… thank you for bringing _my_ wardens back to me." He shot me a glare, but left.

Hawke and his siblings caught up, the twins thanking me after hearing I saved their mother from a madman. And when we reached Hightown, I removed the spell of concealment from Hawke.

"Hi… Meredith…" I nodded and she noted that there was no Templar with me. "Where is your guard, girl?" I snorted, "Cullen was at the Gallows today, as you know, Alano had pressing matters for his day off, and Axel wasn't allowed into the Qunari Compound when the Guard Captain asked for our help." She snarled then turned to Hawke.

"I know you… the name Hawke has turned up in my reports many times… too many. But that doesn't matter now. The Qunari are taking people to the Keep and may already be in control. We will need to deal with them."

"Course we plan to help, Meredith."

"Good… I'll overlook your use of magic, for the moment…" she gestured to Hawke and Bethany. "You actually can't do anything to her… she's a grey warden assigned under me…" Meredith snapped to look at me. "You're a Warden?" I snorted, "Do I look like a Warden? No, but I have the Warden-Commander of Ferelden, Natia Brosca, as a Friend and the former Commander of the Grey, Aedan Cousland, is my brother. I told you, Meredith, I have better connections. Bethany _and_ Carver Hawke are under my orders… but I will allow them to come to you for training if they wish; Carver did want to be a Templar…"

Carver perked up. Meredith snarled and stalked off. We fought more Qunari and some Carta on our way to the Keep before finding Orsino passed out in the courtyard between my house and Hawkes.

"Hello, First Enchanter… sorry to say you fared better than your people…" Hawke said. Orsino grieved, "The others… I told them to run…"

"Ah… First Enchanter Orsino. You survive…" I snorted at the dry words.

"Your relief overwhelms me, Knight-Commander."

"There is no time to talk; we must strike back before it is too late."

"Great! Hawke, you take the lead."

"He isn't even…"

"Neither is Orsino nor myself… yet we fight for the city, anyway."

"Very well; but whatever your plan, make it quick."

Of course we made our way to the Keep.

"There seems to be a great many Qunari at the Keeps Entrance…" Orsino commented.

"They've taken it over… clearly they have been planning this for some time…" She glared at me. "I was not privy to their planning, Commander. I had their respect, not their confidence."

"I will provide a distraction," Orsino said, and with my nod, Hawke gave him the Okay and we made our way through the keep while Meredith and her men guarded the entrance in case they came back.

"Shanedan, Hawke. I expected you." He nodded to me and I bowed my head.

"Katari… who do you side with?" I smiled. "These are my Kadan; you know as well as I, that you do not abandon your Kadan."

He nodded to me, "And if they submit?"

"Then so shall I; but they will not. I am a Koslun, Arishok…" the Qunari around us hissed a breath. "A Koslun…" he breathed. "It makes more sense now. Did the Sten know?"

"Blood debt prevented him from saying, but yes. He knew."

"What's a Koslun…?" Varric asked. "Prophet; Koslun means prophet," Fenris whispered.

"Hawke and you are Basalit-an. You know I am denied Par-Vollen until the Tomb is found, how would you solve this conflict?" I held up a hand and counted down from 5. We heard the fighting outside the door and Isabela burst in.

She handed the tomb to me with a pout and I handed it to him. "The Tomb…"

"It took me a while to get back, what with all the fighting everywhere; you know how it is," She shrugged.

"I thought you'd be long gone by now…" Hawke looked ready to kiss her and I smirked when she pointed to me, "Blame her. She promised me a better future with vengeance and shit…"

I giggled before the Arishok butted in after handing the tomb to a Sten off to his right. "The relic is reclaimed; I am free to return to Par-Vollen with the thief."

"Nope; Hawke will be dueling you for rights to Isabela! She is ours, Arishok."

"A battle to the death. Fitting, but if you want her, _you_ will fight me." I nodded.

I pulled out two daggers – my Antivan and my Qunari ones – and we stepped to the side. We began when he rushed me with his great-sword; I heard Fenris shout and used earth magic to keep him away from us – that move cost me.

That was when the Arishok impaled me through the gut, causing me to scream in pain; Isabela shouted and I felt Fenris strain against my Magic, shouting at Hawke for allowing this. But it had been part of my plan… sort of.

Using magic to enlarge my Antivan Dagger, I lopped off the Arishoks head. He fell to his knees as he released the sword still embedded into my gut. "Tell Meredith… Hawke killed him…" and I passed out.


	41. Wedded in the eyes of the Goddess

_Chapter Eight_

_Wedded in the eyes of the Goddess_

"What do you mean, Abomination?!" I heard Fenris shout.

"The fact that she's alive is impossible, Fenris. I've done what I can, but it's up to her now. She's not going to like that Hawke wasn't the only champion named."

"No… she isn't; but she deserves it. She killed the Arishok in single combat, and then passed the credit to Hawke who said that without her guidance he would never have been able to battle him like that…"

"Why do you even care? You left her… after marrying her, if I hear right."

"Watch it, Abomination."

"Goddess take me, shut up!"

"Ara! Thank whatever deity exists. Why did you agree to the battle?" Fenris asked, kneeling beside the bed as I heard my bedroom door open.

"I agreed because that sword was wicked sharp and _someone_ was going to impaled…"

"Why not you; is that it?" Cullens voice rang out.

"Is Alistair in the city yet?"

"Arrived this morning; I just escorted him here." Cullen ground out.

I sat up causing all four men in the room – Alistair had entered – to rush forward to attempt to stop me. I rolled my eyes and said, "It doesn't hurt! It didn't even scar." I removed the blanket showing my naked, un-scarred body.

"Love… next time you plan to get yourself almost killed, I'd appreciate a warning… Fenris contacting me on your sending stone last week was just… even Eamon rushed to get things ready for travel," Alistair sat on the bed next to me as I covered back up.

"Eamon? Surely you jest! If he really rushed, then that's one good thing about getting stabbed."

"Very funny," Cullen grumped.

"If I asked nicely, could I get cuddles?" I gave Alistair my best puppy eyes.

"Your eyes…"

"Avernus sent me a mystery potion. So…?"

I got Fenris on one side and Alistair on my other.

* * *

I was dressed in my black and red halter gown while both Alistair and Fenris matched to me. Cullen was in his Templar armor and didn't arrive with us.

"Why do I need _another_ title?" I was grumpy.

"Because you are just that amazing," Alistair said without missing a beat and kissing my gloved hand. I stuck out my tongue.

Fenris had come back to me – apparently, learning we were married had sped up the process.

Lelianna had come to the Banquet and rushed over to me to give me a hug. I introduced her to everyone as my brothers' girlfriend. Only those in my close circle knew she was an Agent of the Divine.

"Your Majesty, My Lady, it is wonderful to see you again," Teagan had come and was currently bowed before me, kissing my hand.

I scrunched my nose, "_Please_, no titles!"

He chuckled, "You remember, Kaitlyn, Ara?" I hugged her and she gave me a grin. She had brown hair that used to be down to her shoulders but was now down to her mid-back; her eyes were golden-brown and her skin glowing.

"Oooh! I have an Idea… Hawke!" I shouted and he wondered over. "Sister Champion?"

"Oh stuff a loaf in it, asshole. I want you to gather everyone near the podium… I'm preforming a wedding." Kaitlyn and Teagan looked startled. Teagan looked at me, "We aren't exactly dressed for…"

I waved my hand with a smirk and said, "Bippity boppity boo, dressed for a wedding now." She wore a lovely white dress done in a mermaid style with off shoulder lace 'sleeves' and Teagan was dressed in a black tux with a white rose and grey tie. Kaitlyn's dress was covered in in lace embroidery patterned in flowers.

We made our way to the Podium. And I smiled and began my speech.

"Brothers and Sisters, today we gathered for a celebration, and now, we morph it into a union. Teagan Guerrin, In the name of the spirit of God that resides within us all, by the life that courses within your blood and the love that resides within your heart, do you take Kaitlyn to your hand, your heart, and your spirit, to be your chosen one? To desire her and be desired by her, to possess her, and be possessed by her, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of your love for her? Do you promise to love her wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where you shall meet, remember, and love again? Do you vow that you shall not seek to change her in any way; and you shall respect her, her beliefs, her people, and her ways as you respect yourself? Do you take her heart, at the rising of the moon; and the setting of the stars? To love and to honor, through all that may come, through all your lives together. In all your lives, may you be reborn that you may meet and know and love again, and to always remember?" I smiled as he beamed and spoke his vows to Andraste. Repeating the rite to Kaitlyn she had tears running from her sparkling eyes as she nodded and cried, "I do!"

I smiled again, producing two golden bands and continuing, "Today, we ask that the infinite light of the divine shine upon this union. In that spirit, I offer a blessing to this ceremony. Blessed be this marriage with the gifts from the east — new beginnings that come each day with the rising sun, communication of the heart, mind, body and soul. Blessed be this marriage with the gifts of the south — the light of the heart, the heat of passion, and the warmth of a loving home. Blessed be this marriage with the gifts of the west — the rushing excitement of a raging river, the soft and pure cleansing of a rainstorm, and a commitment as deep as the ocean itself. Blessed be this marriage with the gifts of the north — a solid foundation on which to build your lives, abundance and growth of your home, and the stability to be found by holding one another at the end of the day. Teagan, Kaitlyn, these four simple blessings will help you on your journey that begins today. However, they are only tools. They are tools which you must use together to create the light, the strength, the infinite energy now and forever of a love you both so richly deserve. The circle itself is an infinite thing. It is magical and never-ending, never changing and yet always adaptable, a ring with no beginning and no conclusion. Like the circle, true love itself is infinite. It goes on, knowing no boundaries or restrictions. It flourishes and blooms in the light and in the dark, laying down no ultimatums, making no demands at all. Love, in its infinite form, is something that cannot be forced. It cannot be taken away. It is a gift we give to ourselves, and an honor we give to others from the bottom of our hearts and souls; as such, I gift you these symbols of your union; that you may never forget… as one at last, you may now kiss your bride."

When it was all said and done, Alistair grinned and gave them his blessing.

"Well, it isn't every day that one is married by a High Priestess of a Goddess," Alistair laughed. I smirked, "Well… it seems to be more common than many would think, huh? I've preformed at least three weddings in my time in Thedas – only one of them was public though."

Fenris and Alistair both chuckled, causing Teagan to ask what I meant. He gave us his blessing when Alistair told him.

Another three years of peace would come and go rather uneventfully – thank the goddess for downtime! I knew we would be taking care of Legacy before anything else in 37 Dragon… that would also be a 'quick' year. I was ready.


	42. Act 3

_**Act 3**_

_**9:37 Dragon...**_


	43. Legacy of Malcolm Hawke

_Chapter One_

_Legacy of Malcom Hawke_

I was _not_ ready! So much for uneventful downtime! Being Champion fucking sucked… bug ones! Everyone and their cat were coming to me for advice and help; and I meant it about the cat – apparently it wasn't just dragons and wyverns that listened to me. Not to mention Bartrand had shown up _late_, two years ago. He had been supposed to return during the events of the Qunari Uprising but… grrr.

I was so damn glad when the Carta began their assault on the three Hawke siblings only because that meant getting out of Kirkwall for a bit!

It was Carver, Bethany, Hawke, me, Fenris, Merrill, Anders and Bela… I was so sick of Mage this or Templar that; we almost left Anders behind because he wouldn't shut the fuck up! I know I was encouraging him to blow up a chantry, but you would think he'd be a bit quieter on the subject!

"There it is," Varric pointed to the old Warden Prison.

Carver looked around the Vinmark Mountains. "It… erm… doesn't look very Dwarven."

I snorted and took Varrics line, "Bro… these are _Carta_ dwarves. They're more criminals and smugglers than anything else." Varric scratched his chin and sighed, "They aren't usually so stupid, though. I don't know why they'd attack you…"

"I just don't want them attacking the mansions again; what if I'm there, naked? That would be just awkward," Bela sighed, giving Hawke a sensual look.

"Like that would bother you?" I smirked and she gave me a grin, "But I'd only have three daggers!"

"So we just… walk in? Slaughter every dwarf in sight?" I gestured to Varric, "Obviously not _every_ dwarf…"

"Whatever else happens, they won't be getting a chance to attack any of you again." Fenris growled. "I really don't know why they were after me… unless they found out my blood cures the taint…"

"What?" Hawke asked.

"Did I forget to mention that? I'm not just immune to the Taint, I can cure it… That warden mage, Avernus, is no longer tainted – but once a Warden, always a Warden. My blood increased all magics – including Templar magics – and I can regen body parts…"

"So… we didn't have to be Wardens?" Bethany asked, looking betrayed. "It was Wardens or Circle – for either of you – and with what will happen _very_ soon, this was the better option."

"Well, I don't like that they can get to either of you." Anders cut the conversation short, and I sent him a smile. "Well, regardless do we have a plan? I may have found their hide out, but my sources couldn't tell me anything else – it's all very strange. I mean, as far as my contacts in the Carta know, they shouldn't be here… there shouldn't even _be_ a here. This place is invisible; a blind spot on the map. Bianca has never been this suspicious, and she's twitchy to start with."

"I'm sure this is all just a big misunderstanding; later we'll have tea and laugh about it," Hawke smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"_Ooh your name is Hawke? I thought it was Locke!_" Varric snorted using a high-pitched voice.

We began walking and I noticed the tipped caravan.

"Should we take that as a warning?" Hawke asked amused. I smirked, "Take it as you will, bro, it ain't going to deter us." Leandra had un-officially adopted me, so all the Hawkes kind of saw me as family now… I was rolling with it.

As continued I heard a shout, "It's the Hawke!"

"Well, they know who we are…" I giggled at Hawkes exasperated sigh.

It was another 15 minutes before we got to the first… talker…

"You! The brothers and sister all together… You're finally here; you've come! Everyone, the child of Malcom Hawke has come to us!"

"Well, how could we not… after such a sweet invitation?" Hawke asked with a smirk.

"We must have the blood; you don't understand!"

I rolled my eyes, "Coryphaeus, right?"

That's when all eyes turned to me and the crazy dwarf pointed to me, "You… you understand! You're the other one he needs… the one with the precious blood… we need it too… We will take it! He will walk in the sun once more!"

And they attacked. When they lie dead everyone looked at me, "Want to explain, sister?" Hawke gave me a smirk.

"Hmm? Oh… your father helped to trap one of the oldest Darkspawn… a… erm… ancient Tevinter Magister…"

"So the chant of Light is…" Anders looked horrified.

"There _is_ a maker, and there _were_ Magisters… but the blight already existed; trapped beyond the Veil. They just released it. There are some theories that you are so not ready to hear, but… for the most part… every legend is based in fact. I'll say this; neither version of the Chantry is actually _wrong_ though they have seemingly opposing views. Goddess knows that the Chantry didn't even claim it was the Magisters fault until after the _Third_ blight."

"The Tevinter Chantry believes Andraste was not the Bride of the Maker, but rather a Mage with fierce powers. She isn't actually worshiped, either. Only the Maker…" I didn't comment to Fenris' words.

"Was she? A Mage, I mean…" Anders asked.

"I can't say for certain; only that there is a great deal of evidence to support both claims. There are even statues of her in the _Fade_, Anders – she was a lot like me in one way though… she didn't care about the fame; only her people. Wait… I've told you most of this before, Anders. You knew the Chant was mostly real…"

"I forgot," he snipped.

They all delved into silence as we began to fight our way deeper.

* * *

"I've never heard of a Magister named Coryphaeus," Fenris commented a few hours later as we set camp.

"How about the Conductor of the Choir of Silence; or High Priest of Dumat?" he hissed a breath. "Worship of the Old Gods is out lawed."

I knew everyone was listening. "Because of him. He was the one who started it all, you know. Listening to Dumat, who promised God-hood to his High Priest… The man then went and recruited the Architect of the Works of Beauty – the High Priest of Urthemiel – to his cause… they just kept recruiting from there… the Architect; Aedan killed him on my command. He was… actually trying to find a way to 'free' the Darkspawn from the call of the Old Gods; to give them free will. He didn't remember his life as a human at all. Cory will remember. This is the only Magister I know the true name of… and it is not yet time for others to know."

"You killed one of the Seven?" Fenris breathed.

"Not me; Aedan. I was not going near that asshole for anything. I didn't know at the time that my blood was permission only so I was terrified that if he knew about my… abilities that he would try to corrupt me the way Darkspawn make Broodmothers. I knew I was immune but I did not particularly want to be swallowing Darkspawn skin, blood or vomit! Ugh… can we talk of something else?"

"That's how they make Broodmothers?" Bethany looked ill. "Sadly…"

"So then… Corypheus."

"What about him, Varric?"

"How would you describe him?"

"A tall stick that needs a taco."

"What is a Taco?" I sighed and made tacos for dinner.

* * *

We finally made it into the building the next day. We were relentlessly attacked in waves of Dwarves with the occasional Bronto. Then we ran into Gerav… Varrics' friend.

Gerav was short – 4'2 – with dark brown hair and pasty skin. His eyes – the ones that had once been blue – were white with the taint. He had no beard, though his jaw was covered in dark stubble.

"The Hawkes' blood! The Master will rise; he will be _free_ – need the Blood of Light… her blood… free the master…"

I sighed, "Great; they've given my blood a name. They'll never let this go."

"Gerav?"

"Varric? No one told me you'd be part of this. We were just going after them…" Gerav pointed to me and Garrett. We looked at each other, amused.

"Really, Gerav? I thought you were better than this. I mean, gutting the occasional competitor for fun and profit, that's the game… but this? What are you all even doing here; worshiping demons?"

"He… calls to us… we drink the darkspawn blood and we hear his song…"

"Eww… why would you do that? Won't it kill you?" I exchanged a look with Carver and Bethany at Hawkes words; they looked away.

"Only way to… hear the song… need the song…"

"Oh come on you Nug-licker! Snap out of it; there's no gold in hallucinating!" Varric shouted.

"He isn't hallucinating, Varric… The taint carries music – the song of the Old Gods. It drives them, guides them. Carver, Bethany… you hear it too, don't you? Faint hums of a beautiful song, unlike anything you've ever truly heard?" I asked.

They nodded. "Some of the older Wardens say that it will get louder the longer we live…" Bethany said. I shook my head, "Not exactly. It's more like… as the taint grows stronger within you, you hear it more. Being a warden is a death sentence, but I won't let you two stay tainted forever, unless that is your wish."

Hawke got annoyed, "Varric, Ara, where are your manners? Are you going to introduce me to your crazy friend?"

"Right… Hawke, this is Gerav; a greedy, brilliant, bastard son-of-a-nug from the Carta. Gerav, this is Hawke; the one whose blood you're trying to drink… or bathe in… or whatever and Ara; the other person whose blood you're after… Gerav, buddy, I got to warn you… you catch diseases that way." I gave a dramatic bow.

"The master is calling… he needs the bloods."

"Look, I've still got Bianca; never misfired a day in her life! You don't want her to see her papa like this, do you?"

"Varric… do you want to spare this bastard?" Hawke asked and I stepped forward. "I can do it, but… it'll be tricky. He won't need a sacrifice, just… someone to stay with him as he recovers. It's strange that he can live without an equal exchange…"

"If we can save him…"

I looked to Gerav, "You want my blood, come here and you will receive it."

The Dwarf had the biggest grin on his face as he came to me; I cut my forefinger and collected a vials worth before turning the vial into a syringe. Just as Gerav got to me, I jabbed the needle into his neck. His eyes widened and he collapsed.

"What's going on?" Varric shouted. "It's not like curing a Wardens taint; he was so corrupted that he was almost a ghoul already. His body is undergoing a healing transform – hence why he needs a watcher while we do this. I will leave food for whoever stays, but this will be tricky. Gerav will be out cold for 3 days as he heals; we will be trapped below for a week and a half. Whoever stays can't carry Hawke blood or the taint so that leaves Varric, Fenris, Merrill or Bela. Can't be Varric because we will be finding something to do with his family here, Fenris refuses to allow me out of his sight, and Bela wants to rub against Hawke… Merrill, will you stay?"

"Of course!" I handed her a Void Bag full of food and water – enough to last her 2 full weeks, just in case.

And we were once more on our way – killing carta, walking around… finding 'codex entries'…notes about Corypheus and Wardens and even the return letter approving the 'scrub' to make this prison invisible.

"They told me you were going to be trouble… how generous of you to bring the whole family. I swore to Corypheus that we'd bring him the bloods needed; one way, or another."

"Just a little blood? Let me open a vein; or does he need a kidney too?" Hawke snarked.

I snorted as the crazy black haired commander reared his head back and shouted, "Corypheus; we have done as you commanded! Your sacrifice is here; you _will_ see the surface once more!"

I rolled my eyes and sent a dagger into the mans' throat before doing the same to the corrupted Bronto. Hawke was the only one to see the glow from the body; the Key of Malcom Hawke.

"Do you see that?" He asked, I smirked. "No, Brother… it's all yours. This is the Legacy of your father. You are his first born; and as such…"

He reached into whatever he saw, coming away with a staff. It was a rusty brown color and much nicer than the game version. I had the 4 'prongs' that held a giant 'ruby'. And it began to glow blue; engulfing Hawke and I placed a shield so no one could get close as he shouted, "What… I feel it… inside me!"

"What did father know?" Carver breathed. "That staff… it draws on his blood… that's dangerous," Anders cried, looking to me.

"A weapon with a mind of its own? It's no Bianca, but…" Varric shrugged and I snorted. Bela pouted at me, "Why is it always him that gets to play with the priceless artifacts?"

Fenris looked at me so I sighed and began to talk as Hawke hit his knees, breathing hard. "Malcom was _forced_ to use blood magic. His family was threatened; all because he was powerful and free already. He had to help seal the ancient darkspawn away or they would have killed Leandra and Garrett… so he made it difficult for them. Only the blood of a Hawke can undo the Prisons wards. The prisons power is tied to that of the Key; the more powerful one is, the less powerful the other. The Key attunes _itself_ to the man or woman who wields it in the rituals to reinforce the prison… Malcom being the last; hence why only Hawke could see the light. In theory, I could have grabbed it and made it mine, but Hawke needs to do this because of the whole blood thing. On the flip side… Malcom helping also secured the Aide of the Grey Wardens in helping him and Leandra – who was pregnant with Garrett at the time – escape to Ferelden."

As we descended the stairs, we saw two carta Dwarves running from us; I didn't even attempt to stop anyone as they all ran forward expecting a fight. I followed and the second I was through, the shimmering golden ward appeared behind me. Everyone turned to look, and Hawke cursed.

"Those sons of bitches; the whole blasted thing is sealed over!" Varric shouted and I chuckled. "I did say we'd be _stuck_ down here, right?"

Fenris nodded and the others all groaned. We made camp.

* * *

We found the first viewpoint the next morning, 2 hours after leaving camp.

We saw the Darkspawn marching about along the bridge and I heard Bethany gasp, "Look at this! Why would anyone build such a thing?"

"All built by magic, no doubt," Fenris sighed and I chuckled.

"Hawke, you do know how to charm a girl… but I prefer towers full of coin to towers full of Darkspawn… for future reference." Bela smirked.

We found the first of the prison cells, and I took care of the binding marks.

A deep voice, so similar to Hawkes, began from thin air, "Be bound here for eternity; hunger, stilled; rage, smothered; desire, dampened; pride, crushed. In the name of the Maker, so let it be."

"That was fathers' voice!" Bethany sounded so excited. I nodded.

It wasn't much longer when we found Larius on that bridge. He was hunched over, but if he'd stood upright he'd be 6' like Hawke. His hair was half gone and his blue eyes were dulled and lightened by the taint within him.

"Did they find it? The Dwarves… I heard them looking… digging… how do you bring the key here?" Larius growled out pointing to the staff on Hawkes back.

"This old thing? I guess it liked me?"

"Magic… old magic, it is… magic from the blood. It made the seals… it can destroy them…"

"We came here to look for Corypheus… is he in?" I asked sweetly, causing most of the party to groan or snort.

"Do not say his name! He will hear you; do not wake him… not when you hold the Key!"

I chuckled as Hawke sighed, "Let me guess; you want to drink my blood too?"

"Blood; the blood of the Hawke… are you the Hawke? Hmm… yes, I smell the magic on you… but you hold the Key; the Key to his death… I can show you out; yes…"

"Just who are you?" Hawke asked.

"I am the one that belongs here, not you. You are no Darkspawn."

"He's scavenged Warden Armor from somewhere…" Carver commented.

"Warden, yes… Guardians against the blight… I know the way out… down and in; down and in."

"Because I always like to follow the advice of crazy tainted people…" Hawke sighed and I smirked as Fenris snorted, "Never stopped you before."

"Excuse me?" Anders asked, "Forget I said anything." I was rolling.

"Not crazy… I know the prisons secrets. The seals hold us in; anything comes in, nothing ever leaves; not without the key. You must use it… on the seals. Every seal you touch the key to; only then they open… only for the Hawke. Not back; not up… only way out is down and through the heart. Down… in the depths…" and he hobbled off.

"Tell me we aren't listening to the fool?" Bela asked.

I grinned, "I'm crazier than he is and you still listen to me."

"There is that…" Anders commented causing Fenris to growl.

We made camp.

* * *

We made our way through 3 seals over a course of 6 days. More to do with walking, making camp and doing the Malcom's Will quest than killing things.

After the First seal, where we battled a Pride demon with red cracks through its skin, the nice madman pulled himself from the shadows once more.

"Let me guess; the first seal?" Hawke asked. Larius nodded and spoke in his scratchy voice, "Two thousand years, the magic holds; never broken! Give it to the key; let it take the magic… back into itself. Absorb it; all who came before." Larius nodded to the 4 small pillars holding blue light.

Hawke looked to me. "Pick the one that calls to you. I will tell you which choice you have made, once it is done." He sighed and looked at them before stepping into the center. I smiled as he raised the Staff above his head and sent his magic out to all four pillars at once, taking them all.

"So what did Hawke choose?" Fenris asked as Hawke fell to his knees panting.

"Damage of four elements – Electric, Cold, Nature and Fire."

Hawke looked to Larius, "Thank you for helping us, but really… who are you? Do you have a name?"

"Name… so long since I've said my name… La… Larius! I was Larius. There was a title too… Commander… Commander of the Grey!"

"Poor wretch was a Warden… must have come down here on his Calling," Anders muttered.

"Yes! The calling! The songs get louder; only death stops them… I am dead, but I never died."

"Calling? What are you on about?" Hawke asked.

"Wardens aren't _immune_ to the taint, Hawke. Like Ara said, it's a death sentence. In time, we begin to hear voices; the same ones the Darkspawn hear… that's when they send you into the deep roads to die."

Suddenly, Larius snapped his head to his right. "Corypheus calls; in the darkness… what waits there?" and he wobbled off.

"No doubt about it; these seals were _created_ through blood magic," Anders sighed.

"Feathers… why do I feel like we're walking into a trap?" Varric asked. "Because we are; a trap designed just for us. Alas, it has to happen and we will escape unharmed… for the most part."

Suddenly, Anders grabbed his head and began muttering that he wasn't listening and I patted his back. "Justice will see you though this, Anders. I swear it." He nodded and calmed somewhat.

At the second cell, we heard Malcom's voice once more, "I may have left the Circle, but I took a vow! My magic will serve that which is best in me, not that which is most base."

"Father used to tell us that… while he taught us," Bethany commented.

At the second Viewpoint, Fenris growled, "How deep does this hole go?"

"Is it odd that a Darkspawn-filled pit is making me feel closer to father?" Carver chuckled and I smiled at him.

"Oh, Isabella; when did _let's go underground_ sound like a good idea?" the pirate muttered and I snorted, "When it would save Hawkes life?" she gave me a small glare but relented.

We made it to the third cell with little trouble.

As soon as the demon was dead, I stilled; this meant everyone was still when Malcom's spirit showed up once more, muttering to himself.

"I've bought our freedom, Leandra. We can go home now; us and the baby… we'll be together. I hope it takes after you, love; I would wish this magic on no one. May they never learn what I've done here…"

The spirit faded and everyone looked at me. I shrugged as Hawke and his siblings walked to the side and began to speak.

"_The baby_? He's… talking about me. All those things he did, he did for us; his family," Hawke looked distraught.

"Father didn't want a child with Magic? He got that wrong twice over… but he can't have meant that, right? Sure, he respected my name, but…you two were his favorites! Right?" Carver asked.

I snorted as I had come over. "Tell me you don't _actually_ believe that."

They all looked at me and Carver blushed, "Well… maybe not. But they had their little guild and I just… didn't meet the requirements, I suppose. I guess he knew it would be… dangerous for them, the Templars being the least of their problems…"

"I never liked it. I wanted to be normal… like you, brother," Bethany sighed. "I know, sister. I guess I'm just… tired of losing things."

Bethany sighed, "He never wanted a Mage child…"

"He just never wanted you to suffer like he did."

"I miss him you know? Magic _can_ be beautiful… feeling it swirling within… waiting to take shape… I always wanted to share that side of it with him."

"What? Uncle Gamlen doesn't give you that same fuzzy feeling?" Hawke quipped pulling a laugh from both his siblings.

"Maker be merciful and never let Gamlen have children!" Bethan giggled and I coughed and shuffled my feet.

"What?" Carver asked and Hawkes eyes widened in horror. "He has kids?!"

"A daughter about your age… we'll meet her later this year and she has none of Gamlen in her, at least…"

"Thank the Maker for small mercies!" Bethany giggled again.

"Well… father would have hated knowing we were a target because of what he was forced to do here. Let's put an end to it."

When we reached the second seal, Hawke only pulled 3 of them before looking to me. "What did I choose?"

"Attack speed, Armor penetration, and Mana regen." I explained the three choices and we were once again on our way.

We bumped into Larius on the road again. "He is waking. The magic grows lax. He feels us walk where no step goes."

"When you run off… where do you go?" Hawke asked.

"I know the darkness before the seals; here, the voice is too strong… I cannot stay!" and he was gone.

"Why do we follow him?" Fenris asked. "For now, it's more the other way around…" I grinned. "She's right. He just seems to show up wherever we go." Varric commented.

* * *

We descended into the green-lit area; full of fog and some type of water that none of us trusted. We came across the first Legionnaire not 10 steps in.

"That looks like…" Varric started. "Legion of the Dead. No matter your crime, you can join the Legion; make a vow to die fighting Darkspawn. Just like that, your name is cleared and your family will not suffer for the crime." I finished.

"We traveled with a Legionnaire in Amaranthine; Sigrun." Anders commented.

"She was a sweetheart! She used to be castles, but you'd never know from her attitude… except her comments about it." I chuckled.

I leaned down and picked up the journal next to the man. I read it aloud. "It's an excerpt from someone named Malev Haran; _it's ironic. Hearing of Tethras Garen's crime first gave me the courage to confess my own and join the Legion of the Dead. Knowing that a Paragon's son could give in to the same base passions as a mere merchant, commit a murder even fouler than mine... yet he was sentenced to die in the Deep Roads for murdering his sister, not even offered the chance at the Legion. I am grateful every day for what the Legion gave me: a family, a purpose, and my name is clear. So when the Paragon learned that the Carta were responsible for the murder, not his son, I was the first to volunteer to retrieve the prince. It's not right that he should be the only one who doesn't know he's been exonerated._ Tethras; Varric this is your family."

"I knew it sounded familiar! I think Garen was in the early Exalted Age."

"Look there's another body over there!" Anders exclaimed and we made our way over. Once again I read the note aloud.

"This one is signed, Karles Aratack. _Paragon Garen refuses to give up. We're the eighth Legion unit he's sent after Tethras in the past five years. None dare tell him that after so long alone in the Deep Roads, Tethras is certainly dead. The Paragon insists he will see his heir restored to his rightful place. May the ancestors favor his cause. We've followed the paths of the other Legionnaires, and so far, we seem to be on the right trail. We're in a section of the Deep Roads that appears to have been altered by human magic, so perhaps we'll find some new clue here. We're going in tomorrow. Ancestors be with us._"

"Tethras Garen should have been the heir to the Garen clan, but he was accused of killing his sister, like the first note stated. When the real killer was caught, they tried to find him. It hadn't been long since Tethras was sentenced, but they never could. Instead, every Garen Heir from that time on took the name Tethras in his honor until one of them became a Paragon in his own right and founded my clan."

"So this was one of your ancestors?"

"Not directly, but it's a little closer than I like to come to my past, you know?"

After a few Deep stalker ambushed and a couple spawn… we found the third.

"This one was written by Bashath Garen. _This place is cursed. For ten years, Paragon Garen has been sending Legionnaires to search out our lost heir. Now I know what's become of them. There's no way out. This is no normal part of the Deep Roads. There's Lyrium worked into the walls, into the Stone itself, some kind of human magic. From the outside, it looks like just another tunnel, but walk in and it's a prison. There is no way past the barriers, no way forward, no way back. But the trap remains open to every beast, darkspawn, and dwarf that wanders in. My brothers in the Legion have died, and I have done my best to lay their spirits to rest in the Stone. I am the last. There will be no one to do the same for me, or for Tethras, if he too was snared by this noose. For you, my prince, I wish you the Stone's blessing. Atrast tunsha. Totarnia amgetol tavash aeduc. May someone recite the ritual words over your bones and return your spirit to the Stone._ He was close, you know. Tethras' body is on our way forward, just 20 feet from this spot. Shall we lay him to rest, Varric?"

"He was… that close when he died? Poor sod. Yeah, I think… I think I'd like that."

"I will do it, as a Paragon of Orzammar." I nodded and Varric gave me a grin.

We reached the Altar first, and I completely destroyed it. I not only knocked the trays to the floor, I used magic to blast the altar itself to pieces. Fenris gave me a smile before 2 rage demons and 6 shades sprung forth and attacked us.

When we approached the skeletal body of Tethras, I used magic to cover him in stone and recited the ritual words. "Well, that was sweet, Feathers… now, let's get out of here before you see me cry."

We hadn't moved more than another 100 feet before Ander cried out, bending double as he clutched his head. "I can't… the voices! W-wardens… the joining… I have too much taint in… my blood. I can't shut him out! Help… me…I will not… be… _controlled_!"

As the last words left his mouth, Justice took control, causing Anders skin to run with blue veins of magic and his eyes glowed the color of Lyrium. His voice deepened to a Fade spirits natural disposition.

"Justice, stand down! There is a better way to deal with this," I snarled.

Rather than answer, Justice lifted the staff in his hands and slammed it down, shocking us all with electrical energy. I had only enough time to throw up a shield around Anders so he knocked himself out with his own blow.

"Well… I'll set up camp for the night."

We were all in the magic tent, and I was nearly finished cooking a chicken and rice dish when Anders woke up.

"Thank you… for that…" he groaned holding his head. "Thank yourself, bro. you knocked your own ass out, all I did was help that to happen." I snarked as I handed him a plate of food.

"Well, I guess they're right; you really _can't_ leave the Wardens."

"Well, some can since they're lucky enough to know me, but not you. Your future was set for a long time." I shrugged as I sat next to Fenris.

"I hope I can hold against them…"

"This is my pocket realm, Anders. You're safe here. We currently don't exist in Thedas. Time moves as I wish it too here, thanks to Avernus. If we need a week of recoup, I can make it so a week here is a few hours there. We will be fine. If you feel it getting to you again, we pop in here, okay?"

Fenris gave me a look as Anders nodded. "How many times have you put things off using this method?" Fenris asked.

"Twice. Once with that damn Champion Banquet and once with you…" I smirked.

He nodded and we all finished our food and got to bed.

* * *

The next evening – day 6 – saw us reach the Final seal. Again, Hawke chose all four pillars, and again he was breathless after.

I nodded, "You now have a higher chance to do extra damage, a higher _amount_ of extra damage, as well as reducing the speed of and stunning your target more often."

The next day, we crossed the bridge and Larius re-appeared as the tower shook.

"He feels the seals weakening; he knows you are close… you must be ready. What's that? No… no, they are here!"

"Let me guess! Puddles the Turtle? The Holy Cheesewheel of Andraste?" Hawke asked and Varric snorted.

"The Wardens; they listen to Corypheus, they want to bring him into the light. You must stop them!"

We heard voices approaching; a male spoke first, "Something's happening; the Prison is breaking down; but it's stood up to tunneling before… what could…"

The only woman of the group of 4 looked directly at Hawke. She was 5'5 with fair skin and short brown hair. Her green eyes locked onto the key. "You; you have the Key… ad you've come through the seals… but how? Champion… Are you the one? The same Hawke, child of Malcom? The Carta said they were close, so you must be him. I am Janeka; I lead this unit of Grey Wardens."

"Senior Warden, why are you interested in my Father?" Carver asked, playing innocent.

"Then… you don't know? Without Malcom, this prison would have fallen 30 years ago."

"Let me guess… it has something to do with this fancy thing?" Hawke flashed the staff.

"The Grey Wardens built this prison to contain one of the most powerful darkspawn we've ever encountered, but even the best magic fades; the Wardens needed to reinforce the seals and that requires the magic of a Mage untainted by… Warden training. The last to perform the ritual was your father."

Playing coy, Hawke faked a startled look, "My father was a blood mage?"

"To avert the Blights, forbidden magics are sometimes… necessary. He was not the one to bind the demons, if that is your concern. That was done in another era, before Chantry laws."

"Why do my family stories never involve embarrassing vacations in Antiva?" Hawke sighed. I giggled.

"We need your help Hawke. I have done extensive research on this Darkspawn and I believe the Wardens were wrong. He isn't a threat to Humanity – he's our greatest opportunity. A Darkspawn who can talk, feel… reason!"

I snorted, "Mr. Cory has been lying to you, dear. He cares nothing for the blights; he's used you."

"The Warden-Commander…!" one of the men exclaimed as Larius came to stand near me.

"Don't listen to this… creature; he's half Darkspawn himself. I know how to harness Corypheus, to use his magic to end the Blights."

"You do know that isn't his _name_. Corypheus means Conductor in Ancient Tevene. He's one of the Seven that breached the Fade, Janice."

"Janeka! And how would you know?" She sneered.

"Because I assisted in the Killing of the Architect, you daft bitch. Left to roam free, Cory will try to tear down the Fade, take the thrown of the Maker for himself and kill anyone who resists. The Architect wanted to make _everyone_ Wardens so he could make every darkspawn like him and Cory. They care only for their own agenda, not yours. He can't be bound."

"Corypheus calls her, and she listens; she brought him the Carta and sent them after you."

"You must help us! I _know_ how to bind him; your companion is wrong. I have a spell that can control him; bind him to my will."

"Corypheus may be a greater threat than the next blight; we can't risk freeing him."

"We will find a way to do this with or without you, Hawke. The prison will be broken and the blights will end! Come!" she shouted and her people followed her away as she created a flame barrier.

"With me; we will beat them to the seal!" Larius called and we ran after him.

I made sure to activate the Power Nexus near the entrance to Riannon's floor, causing the barrier blocking us to fall.

We caught sight of Janeka on a different 'bridge' using ice magic to take care of a Barrier.

We entered the room that was full of Power Nexus vessels. "Do not touch anything! The old defenses are active again; very unpredictable and very dangerous."

A group of 6 Cart came rushing in, the leader pointing to us and shouting, "There; that's the one Janeka want's dead. Kill her!"

"Her? I thought you were talking about me?" Hawke looked lost.

"Janeka says once the bitch is out of the way, you'll see the truth about the master."

Fenris glowed as he snarled, "I'll not let you touch her!"

"We may die here, but we will take you with us!" the Dwarf shouted, realizing he was outnumbered and shoved a Nexus Vessel.

"NO!" Larius shouted as the Barriers went up.

We killed them fairly easily since Fenris was enraged. He killed half of them in one strike while Hawke and Anders killed the others.

"Remind me to add how dangerous you are to my books Feathers," Varric chuckled.

"I didn't kill them!" I shook my head. "No, you just inspire loyalty so deep that people would fall on their own blades to appease you."

I snorted as I fiddled with the Nexus Vessels using air magic. It took me 3 minutes and 42 seconds according to Varric.

It took us a few _hours_ to make our way to where Janeka would meet us.

She was leaning against a wall and smirked, "Did you really think those old wards would stop me? Look at you, Larius; barely able to string two thoughts together. I bet you only made it this fare because of Hawke and this… interference."

"Hey! The carta call me the one with Blood of Light and you call me the Interference? How rude!"

"Blood of… that's _you_? I figured he wanted Andraste's ashes… why you?"

"Don't you know? Guess he figures if _you_ knew, you would want me dead; can't bind him if he's no longer a Darkspawn."

"That's no possible." She shook her head and I shrugged.

"You can still turn away; don't listen to him," Larius coaxed.

"You are a fool, Larius… and you should have died here three years ago." I shot a bolt of fire at the revenant before it could attack as she ran off.

"Well… that was a bitchy move. Guess that means no sleep overs for her," I huffed. Varric laughed as Hawke snorted and Fenris just patted my head.

* * *

It was almost dawn by the time we reached the top of the tower… which was outside on a fucking cliff.

As we crossed the final bridge, I began my bone 'cracking' ritual; neck, fingers and even wrists. I saw pretty much everyone flinch at each loud pop and snap. I straightened, causing several spots in my back and shoulders to pop as well. Fenris lifted and eyebrow but otherwise didn't comment.

"Have I… managed to avoid doing that in front of y'all… all this time?"

Hawke nodded and I chuckled. "My bad. Not sure how I managed that, though…"

We got almost to the actual prison area when we heard Janeka before us.

"You're too late, Larius. Hand over Hawke and the little whore and I will give you a _quick_ death." As she spoke, her small group moved into view.

"They have made their choice! The _right_ one."

"The right one or the only one? Have you told them about Malcom?"

"It is the Past; it doesn't matter…"

"Excuse me, but they know. I told them what happened here 30 years ago, bitchy bee. Malcom was forced into blood magic, and when he was done he was sent away; blah, blah, blah. Leandra and Baby Hawke were threatened, and it was Larius' job as Commander of the Grey to enact the choice, we know!"

"_What_?" Janeka shrieked. Hawke glanced at me, "Well, I didn't know it was Larius, but I think that's about it."

I giggled and faked a pout at Janeka, "Oops, did I steal your trump card? Regardless, Janice, he is right about Cory in there. Either stand aside, or die."

She snarled, "It's JANEKA!"

"I know, but it's so much more fun to call you Janice. You get so riled up! Now die," I let my wings spread wide, causing the Wardens with her to gape and step back as I lifted into the air and threw daggers. Janeka was the only one to dodge.

I gave a light giggle and executed a loop-de-loop before lifting her into the air and flying higher. She was screaming as she attempted to freeze me.

"You're not that smart, are you? Elements obey _me_!" I called out as I took control of her spell and froze her arms. When I was high enough, I dropped her and flew down to watch the splat.

"Remind me not to make her mad…" Anders muttered. "Wise choice…" Carver flinched.

"He stirs. Slay him now, before he awakes; before his strength comes. The Key… it is not strong enough. Use your blood – free him and slay him!" Larius retreated.

Hawke sighed. "Why is always blood? Why can't it be spit or tears?"

"Really? You want to meet a spit mage?" Varric asked, exasperated.

"For variety, why not?" Hawke shrugged as he walked over to the first of the four apparatus.

After all four had a few drops of blood, yellow light shot from the mouths of the griffon shaped pillars into the 'well' in the center.

Hawke stepped onto the platform and dripped a bit more blood into the center of the 'well'.

It lit up, golden designs moving along the platform as Hawke moved away. A golden bean shot from where Hawkes blood was as Corypheus raised from the platform when it opened up.

He was 7 feet tall with nothing more than a skin and bone figure. He wore a long skirt like thing that barely connected to the half a shirt he was wearing. At one point, they may have been a robe – but now the chains along it were melted into his flesh… if you could call it flesh. What was once a helm of some sort was also half-melted into the right side of his head and his eyes were the white-silver of a blind man.

"Be this some dream I wake from? Am I in Dwarven Lands? Why seem their roads so empty?"

He looked directly at Hawke, "You! Serve you at the Temple of Dumat? Bring me hence! I must speak with the first Acolyte."

"You look human… are you not a citizen of the Empire? You keep slaves among you… why have you come here?" Fenris growled low and I looked at Hawke.

"Whoever you may be, you owe fealty to any magister of Tevinter. On your knees, all of you."

I giggled, "Aww, he's so ugly when he's confused! I'd ask if I could keep one, but I think the smell would make me ill!"

Hawke looked at me in amusement before looking to the Magister.

"You're a Darkspawn. Dark… Spawn… Ravaging the Deep Roads, Spreading the Blight… does any of this ring a bell?"

"You are what held me… I can smell the blood in you… Dumat; Lord! Tell me… what waking dream is this?" he was looking to the sky and seemed actually saddened for a moment before he looked to us as his memory cleared a bit.

"The light… we sought the golden light. You offered… the power of the gods themselves… but it was Black… corrupt. Darkness… ever since. How long?"

I nodded in sympathy before I could stop myself.

Larius spoke from behind us. "The Golden City; the first violation. The Magisters who brought the Blight."

"We know!" Hawke and I said in annoyance.

"Dumat? Have you forsaken me? I am your faithful servant…"

I cleared my throat causing the old Magister to whirl to glare at me.

"Lord Conductor. Dumat was killed over a thousand years ago. In fact, I believe it was your fault for corrupting him with the taint. And it was even his blood that was originally used to bind you here. You weren't exactly abandon… you betrayed your master, _Sethius_." He reeled back at the use of his name.

"I would _never_! I was promised god-hood! How long have I slumbered?" he snarled. I threw a dagger and it embedded in his arm.

"First he goes after the Maker in his own house then me in mine… I think I'm flattered." Hawke grinned as we started the fight.

"The city was supposed to be ours! It was meant to be golden… if I cannot leave _with _you, I will leave _through_ you! I seek the light."

The first of the 'new' powers he called was Fire, but it refused to harm me, causing the Magister to snarl in anger as he called for earth. Again, I took control. Then came lightning. He was growing angrier each time I took control of his elements.

I allowed Hawke to make the final hit.

As Hawke poked the now dead body, I noticed Larius and winked, mouthing, "Sethius."

I saw him stiffen before relaxing when he realized I wasn't going to rat him out.

'Larius' was now standing straight and speaking smoothly as we walked across the bridge.

"You did well, Hawke. More than the Wardens of Old were able to accomplish. I will tell the First Warden of your service here."

Anders looked incredulous, "You think the Wardens will give you a warm welcome, looking like that? I don't believe we're supposed to come back from the calling."

"I must try… you've gained an ally today." I was standing next to Hawke at the front of the group, and smirked.

"And here I thought I just gained a Headache… you sound different."

"My head is clear now. Without the false call, I can think again, and I thank you for it." Everyone looked at me.

I shrugged, "We'll never see Larius again… it's fine for now."

'Larius' looked between them and I, "Why do they trust your word so heavily?"

"I'm a seer that can see past and future."

"I will take my leave in a moment… I feel I must speak with you for a quick moment." He nodded to me. I walked a short distance with him.

"You know, yet you tried to kill me once… why are you letting me go now?"

"Time must always flow as it was meant to. You have your role to play, and I have mine, _Larius_. Have fun," I winked and skipped back to Hawkes group and we began heading back through the tunnel system now that the old barriers were down. We collected Gerav and Merrill before heading back to Kirkwall.


	44. Assassins

_Chapter Two_

_Assassins_

We had just trudged into Hightown. It was only Hawke, Fenris and I walking home, and I was looking forward to face-planting into bed and calling Alistair to let him know I made it home safe. I had been giving him updates for the last 2 and a half months of our trip; a month there, a month back and 2 weeks in the deep.

I sighed when I heard the First-Enchanter speaking the square.

"Knight-Commander Meredith uses fear to take control of your city! She opposes every effort to replace the old Viscount, and I'm sure you have seen the chaos of her Reign by now! Will you allow it?" the nobles around him whispered to each other, and I could feel the panic in them.

I was actually grateful when they started to part as Meredith and several Templars marched up. "Return to your homes; this farce is over."

Immediately, many of the gathered crowd began to walk away with haste. No one wanted this blond menace to turn on _them_.

"Wait! Perhaps there are some who might disagree with you, Knight-Commander?" Orsino called out. He was pointing to Hawke and I… lovely.

"Do not hide behind the Champions; they have no role in this!"

I smirked when Hawke spoke up, "It sounds like you two have quite the little argument going on here."

"This is not an _argument_; it's _Treason_," Meredith spat as she and Orsino stepped toe-to-toe.

"I think the views of the Champions would be appreciated; or do you fear what they have to say?"

"I fear nothing. My only interest here is in keeping order and protecting the Innocent."

"I do believe the First-Enchanter has accused you of trying to take over the whole city, Knight-Commander. You should answer the charge." Hawke looked bone-tired of the bullshit.

"The city! I am trying to keep order until there is a ruler capable of succeeding where Dumar failed."

"And if not? Will the Templars attempt to rule Kirkwall forever?" Orsino spat.

"We will not sit Idle while the City burns around us!"

"The Templar order exists to guard the Chantry and the Circle; I suggest you let the nobility rule the City!"

"I do not need you or anyone to tell me what my duty is, _Mage_!"

"Enough! The First-Enchanter is right in this matter, at least. It isn't your duty to rule _Kirkwall_." Hawke stated.

"At yet I shall continue until such a time as the city is _safe_."

"Do you see? She is incapable of reason."

"Silence!" I shouted, stunning everyone in the area. "Meredith, Orsino, you are acting in a manner not fit to your positions. Both of you are acting like children and the other has your favorite toy. You will not like it if we have to choose a side in your lovers quarrel. Cease this at once!"

There were sniggers from the on-lookers but I sent a glare and shut them up prettily.

That was when Sebastian approached with Elthina in tow. She sauntered forward with a smile at me as she spoke. "My, my… such a terrible commotion."

"This mage incites rebellion, your Grace; I am dealing with the matter."

I snorted at Meredith's words at said, "You are not _dealing_ with it, you are feeding into it. If you had truly wanted him to stop, you would have had him escorted to the Gallows rather than duking it out here in the Quad. You wanted this to be a fight. And you, Orsino, this is childish of you; you could have had any number of your people sent on a legitimate mission and ask assistance of the Divine if you truly think Meredith is unfit. I have contacts, you could have asked me. Instead, this matter has turned into a child's tantrum and the both of you are now tattling to mother. Grow up, for magics sake!" I snarled. Fenris placed a single hand on my shoulder and only then did I realize my back was shimmering; attempting to let my wings free in my anger – no one else seemed to notice, thankfully.

Elthina and Sebastian both smiled at me and the former looked at two Templars to her left. "Would the two of you show the First-Enchanter back to the Circle; gently if you please…?"

"Your Grace! He should be made an example of; clapped in Irons and…"

"That is enough, Meredith. This demeans us all, surely you can see that? Go back to the Gallows and calm down, like a good girl." Meredith glared at her then shot me a dirty look before bowing to the Revered Mother and stalking off.

"You both have my thanks for stepping in, Champions, had you not…" Elthina smiled again.

"Short of putting those two in cells or Marriage Counseling, I doubt anything will calm this situation. As it is, nothing will keep them from each-others' throats." I snarled.

"Sadly true… Gentle people of Kirkwall; return to your homes, I implore you. This matter will not be solved today." Everyone slowly filtered out and Elthina sighed, "I must attend to the Gallows. They will see reason if the Maker wills it; thank you again, champion." And she left.

"So… marriage counseling?" Hawke asked amused. "They bicker like an old married couple!"

"Huh… why didn't I think of that?" he gave me a short hug before walking off.

* * *

The next day, I was pissed. When Alistair heard what was about to happen, he wanted to come to defend his queen. I told him this was my battle; well… mine and Hawkes. He shouted, I shouted and suddenly we were having a fight. Go figure that our first real fight would be about my safety, but at least I freaking _won_.

We were heading toward the Chantry when we met Nuncio… not where I thought he would be.

"Ah the Champions of Kirkwall! Your reputations precede you… but forgive me, I should introduce myself properly. My name is Nuncio Caldera Lanos; I am a noble from the beautiful country of Antiva."

Hawke looked at me and I shrugged as I took in Nuncio. He was 5'8 with cropped brown hair and lovely tanned skin. His eyes were a pretty hazel-green that matched his face and complexion. Why did he have to be lovely to look at?

"I bet it took a lot of practice to say that all in one breath," Hawke smirked. Fenris sighed.

"It was mostly to impress the ladies, I assure you," Nuncio shot me a wink and I wrinkled my nose, stepping into Fenris' arms. I knew that showed Nuncio that I was likely _not_ the woman he thought I was.

"I have come to ask your help, actually. Hiding among the Dalish is an Elven Assassin I have been chasing for months. He is a master manipulator and will even endanger his own kind to ensure his own survival."

I gave a gasp, and that meant that Hawke and Fenris both knew I was playing Nuncio a fool.

"An assassin? Here? Do you think he's… could he be after Hawke?"

"It is entirely possible, my lady. I was after him for Antiva at first… but after losing so many good men, I find it has become personal. He is no more than a thief, liar and murderer."

"Of course will go to the Dalish for this. And we will bring him in," Hawke nodded.

"We will not be here… we have a camp outside the city; look for us there."

As soon as the men were gone, Hawke looked at me, "I guess it's time to introduce you to that friend of Bela and me…"

"Zev? The man they're sending us after is _Zevran_?" Hawke laughed as we continued forward.

"Ara!"

I whirled at the familiar voice calling my name.

"Delilah, sweetie, what are you doing… Nate. Is he in trouble?!" Hawke was immediately on alert.

She nodded, "The Wardens mounted an expedition to retrace your steps in the Deep Roads to discover whatever was left from your trip years ago! A fool's errand, but Nathaniel is with them."

I chuckled. "You do know that he has crawled out of worse places alive, right? We'll find him. How's your little one?"

She actually smiled. "He's growing! You were right though; just when you're at your wits end, they do something so adorable that it's all suddenly worth it. I named him after my grandfather, Tarleton."

"You were a mother?" Hawke asked. I flinched, realizing I had somehow managed to mention my past without what led to my death.

"Um… I didn't mention it?"

"No. you mentioned the unborn child that you lost in return for… but not an actual child."

Right. The Law of Equal Exchange that caused me to lose Alistairs babe in return for Bethany's life.

"His name was Levi and he was 3 when I… came here. So I guess… he'd be about 10 now. Delilah, you can stay at my place while we head down to look for Nate, if you want. Or we can send him back to Amaranthine… your choice."

She smiled at me and said, "I'll stay, it you really don't mind…" I nodded and we headed off.

I knew that after returning home, Anders had asked Hawke for help gathering his explosive materials. And they'd be doing that when we got back from the Deep Roads.

We gathered Anders and Isabela and headed up Sundermount.

* * *

We entered the camp and I spotted the woman from the game.

"Greetings, Dirth'len. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Is Zevran here, sweetie? He's an old friend of mine."

She smiled at me, "He's in the cave over there, but I warn you there are bad people looking for him. He warned us not to hide his location; he didn't want us hurt for it."

"I know honey. I'm here to help him though."

We reached the cave and rather than dealing with the traps, I shouted, "Zev; if you don't disarm all of these traps, I won't allow you to hug me!" Hawke and co. gave me a funny look, but Isabela chuckled as we heard someone moving swiftly to disarm traps.

Zev threw himself into my arms before looking around, "I must admit, I was waiting for an assault from the Crows… not a hug from a friend!"

I giggled. "Zev, this is Hawke. Fenris, my love, don't look so jealous; Zev failed to seduce his way into my bed years ago!"

"You take another before me, Bellisima? I am wounded!"

"Cullen, Alistair and Fenris are the ones I chose, Zev. And as I've said before, I can think of much worse ways to wound you without resorting to words!"

"You have had a taste of that Templar then, Bellisima?" Zev smirked as I set up a table with food. We all sat for lunch.

"Not exactly… he courted me for a time before knowing I have magic. Then he lived in as a Templar guard… then I was named Champion with Hawke and the Nobles demanded that Meredith leave me alone."

"Did you try to…?"

"Yes I tried to keep the Templars at my place, but the Nobles were adamant."

"A shame that. So I take it you are not going to hand me over to Nuncio?"

I snorted, "No way! I like you better than I like that piece of crap!"

"And glad I am to hear that, Bellisima!"

"You talk to Leli, lately?"

"No… should I have?" "She left hand to the Divine now. Aedan is moody about me being in the middle of this shit storm and Alistair wants to come keep me safe… he and I actually _fought_ about it last night! Can you believe that?"

"He does love you."

"I feel so left out…" Varric muttered as Zev and I did our catching up, so I looked over at him. "Varric, dear, you could feel free to jump in at any time."

"What would I say, Feathers? Would I tell him about Vinmark or Chateau Haine? Maybe the Deep roads expeditions' real story?"

For my sake, Varric had not added me to the books… though Cass would know about it, thanks to Leli; I was only a 'companion' to Hawke in the books rather than a main character. People would know the truth, but no one would _care_ until Inquisition began.

"Could. Or you could make a new friend. Zev is sweet… like a killer flower. He may be dangerous, but can he really be so bad if I count him as a friend?"

Hawke laughed, "Considering there is also Fenris, Isabela, and… well anyone in our group, I'd say yes! He should fit right in though."

* * *

It was hours later when we got to Nuncios' camp and Hawke sauntered up and said, "I let your assassin go… was I not supposed to do that?"

Nuncios face twisted with rage, "You had him and you let him _go_?" I giggled, "Did you really not recognize me? I traveled with Zev in Ferelden. Ignacio did not mention this?"

"But…! You cling to that _elf_ with you! You can't be King Alistairs Mistress!"

I rolled my eyes, "Polyamory, my dude. I have multiple partners… they just refuse to take other partners and I'm not going to force it."

Nuncio snarled, "No one fails the Crows and _lives_!"

"Really? Because I've killed quite a few Crows now… let's see… I defeated Zev, I helped kill the one sent after Zev, oh and there was that ambush set before the Wyvern Hunt for Chateau Haine… now you; I think I might be better than the Crows at this rate," I shrugged as Isabela laughed and Fenris gripped my arm. Hawke and Varric both snorted.

"Ah poor, stupid Nuncio; the Crows do like that saying, but Ara and I are living proof that it is a lie. I do not know why they insist on thinking they can kill people like Aedan, Hawke and you, Ara… they never succeed it seems." Zev stepped in. I giggled and threw my arms around him again.

"This will be just like old times, hmm?" I asked, "Most certainly!"

"You are nothing but a traitor and a coward, Zevran; you will die here!" Zevs head twitched as he let me go and turned swiftly to throw a dagger into the throat of the mad rushing us.

"Kill the bitch first!" Nuncio shouted, pointing at me. I looked at Zev, "I don't think he realizes what a mistake he just made… Fenris won't take kindly to that…"

Zev looked at Fenris who had growled and began glowing as he ripped out the heart of a man who was advancing at me. "That is new, Bellisima… you certainly have a Type, don't you."

"The over-protective warrior with a strong sense of justice? Yeah, I noticed that too…" I sat on the ground next to Hawke as we all just watched Fenris go on a rampage.

"Um… Bellisima… do not look now, but your handsome warrior seems to be injured…" Zev pointed. I looked and saw he had a dagger embedded in his leg. He didn't seem to feel it, but it activated my protective instinct.

"**_You dare harm what is mine_**?" I shouted, knowing they could not understand me. "They really stepped in it now. Last time she was like this, Alistair got a wound that was no more than a scratch and she cleared Soldiers Keep. She killed hundreds of Darkspawn and Ghouls within 2 hours…" Zev was explaining as I reached my hand out and used magic to lift all the Crows in the air.

My other hand waved parallel to the ground, pulling plant roots out to act as spikes. Once they were all dead – except Nuncio, who I 'tied' to the ground – I focused on Fenris.

I knew he was still having trouble learning the language of the Fae, so I pointed to the wound in his leg with a glowing hand.

"You want to heal it?" Fenris asked. I nodded. "I suppose." As soon as the wound was healed, my 'goddess' mode dissipated.

Zev looked at Nuncio, "Do you _know_ what kind of mistake you've made? She may allow her mates – or husbands or whatever she calls them – to protect her most of the time, but I would not wish to see her bad side aimed at me. She scares me more than the Crows ever did, Nuncio."

"I… I can see why…" Nuncio whimpered, watching me with wide eyes. I crossed my arms as I watched him, allowing a tale from my fox form to slip out. It was the easiest way to show that I was restraining myself since it flicked like a cat about to pounce on prey.

"Your men harmed my mate, Nuncio; you saw how easily I dealt with them. But you… I leave you for Zev. Friends don't steal the kills of friends, after all." Zev gave a feral grin at my words and ever so slowly pressed a blade into Nuncios throat.

"Well, Bellisima, it is time for me to move on. I still have a war to wage in Antiva, and so little time. Hopefully this is not farewell… Unless you'd care to take me up on my offer?" he gave me a wink as he looked me over.

"No… but I do want a new Tattoo…" everyone looked at me like I was nuts.

"Really, Ara? What are you planning on getting, and how…?" Hawke asked.

"Zev, do you have your needles or do I need to provide both the inks and needles?" I asked. "I do not have them with me. The bag you gave me to carry my things was nearly full, so I had to pick and choose."

I pulled a magic powered tattoo gun and several Inks from my magic bag. "This will do… just let me set up my pocket realm and we can get started!"

* * *

Eight hours later, I came out of the room that Zev, Fenris and I had been in while he tattooed my right breast, much to Fenris' annoyance. I had gotten the Triple Moon done in swirling purple with a pentagram of elements in the center of the 'full' moon done in the 5 elemental colors. Spirit was a light purple, then moving to the right – from a viewer's point – blue for water, red for fire, green for earth, and yellow for air. In the center of the Pentagram, a Triquetra – the Wiccan symbol for land, sea and sky or even the goddess.

I was wearing a black tube top and black shorts; the Tattoo was covered by gauze and vitamin A&E.

"What did you get, kitten?" Bela was trying very hard to peak around the gauze.

"A symbol for my religion." I described the tattoo before Zev asked, "This tattoo… gun, did you call it? May I keep it?"

I pulled out the case and extra needles and inks, basically giving him a whole kit. "It's powered by magic, so if it runs out, you'll need to 'recharge' it. But yes, Zev… think of it as the payment for the tattoo," I winked.

"It was my _pleasure_, Bellisima."

"How much do you value your life?" Fenris asked in an off-handed manner. Zev chuckled. "She would never allow me to get close, my friend. This was professional for her."

"Be glad for that. While I find myself unable to feel jealous toward the other two, you have no problem killing," Fenris remarked.

I giggled.

"Alright, it's dark out now, so we will all sleep here tonight and go our separate ways tomorrow. Unless you plan to follow us to the deep roads in the morning…?" I asked Zev.

"Ah, I wish I could, Bellisima; but as I said, there is a war for me and not enough time. Perhaps I will see you again in a few years?"

I smiled and forced a vision, "Yeah. When Leli and I are working together again in a few years, we'll bring you to our lair and you work alongside her. Sound good?" he nodded.

* * *

It took us a week to get down to the Deep Roads and another 3 days to get to Nathaniel. We had brought Bethany, Carver, Fenris, Anders and Varric.

It was almost too late. He was injured on the ground, surrounded by 31 Darkspawn – Hurlocks and Genlock. Thankfully there were no Emissaries or Ogres.

I roared to get the attention of the darkspawn. They all froze and looked over as I summoned rocks and fire to beat down on them, knocking them back as Carver and Fenris rushed forward and Varric and Bethany began shooting bolts of arrows or magic while I strode over to Nates side.

"When Delilah asked me to find you, I was so hoping it _wouldn't _be this bad. Nate, I swear…" I was scolding him as I healed his wounds.

"I hear you're the champion of Kirkwall now."

"Well… me and your future Brother-in-law!"

"And there's Anders… wait what?"

"Making friends as always, I see," Anders snarked, preventing the questions from Nate. "There's no escaping you, it seems." Nate could dish the snark as well as he got it.

"I'm _special_ that way," Anders smirked, "That's one way to put it."

"Er… your sister said you were following our route. Can I ask…?"

"You went further than anyone thought possible; the first Warden himself ordered this. I was offered a generous share of the salvage and extra coin up front to discourage any… curiosity."

"Right well… let's go rescue your people and then will talk about your relationship…"

"Wait. Ara, is this the man you told me about? The one you said was… well… for me?" Bethany asked.

I saw Nates head swivel and when he saw her, he blushed. "I… take it you are the Lady Mage that Ara has told me about?"

"I'm Bethany…." Hawke cut of the talk with a grunt of disgust and said, "You said that his group was in trouble?"

"Yeah. A Dwarf who is good with explosives and… possibly one more, but it isn't very… wait; you brought _her_? Oh this _will_ be fun!" I was gleefully giggling as I began skipping.

"Who? Who did he bring?" Anders asked. "Natia! Commander of the Grey for Ferelden. You know, she's practically another sister!"

We of course reached Dworkins cousin first. "Temmerin; good man. Are there any other survivors?"

"I hope so but they'd be up ahead. Well met, strangers in the belly of the earth. I hope Ser Fenley won't mind, but I set up explosives here and there…figured I'd blow up as many of the spawn as I could before I embraced the stone."

"Ooooh, these were made by Dworkin, weren't they?" I asked with my eyes gleaming.

"How do you know my cousin?"

"Forgive Nathaniel for being _so_ rude as to not introduce us; I'm Ara."

"Ah; my apologies for my distrust."

"No worries; I get it. Qunari forced him into hiding, and truth be told, they'd do the same to me if they _knew_ that I could make shit that's stronger than their explosives. Stronger than this stuff too; but I'm disinclined. No real interest in the field."

"Well, Dworkin speaks fondly of you. He was always saying you brought him the 'best toys' and such," Temmerin smiled.

"I really did. You know, I'm very disappointed in you Nate; you shouldn't be down here. I don't care how much the First Dipshit is paying you, it isn't enough. The Red Lyrium here is dangerous. It causes insanity."

"First Dipshit?" Varric barked a laugh as Nate gave me a look. "You didn't tell me not too…"

"If you had come to us first, I could have told you it was a bad idea… let's make this tunnel go boom, yeah?" I was rubbing my hands with glee as I eyed the barrels.

"I thought you had no interest in 'boom'?" Hawke smirked at me.

I stuck out my tongue, "I have no interest in _making_ the boom stuff, but I do love a good boom…"

"No wonder Dworkin liked you; you're practically his equal!"

I sniggered as Hawke grinned and said, "Corridors lined with explosives and Darkspawn galore? And it's not even my birthday!"

"Okay Temmerin; the way behind us is clear. We'll meet with you once we rescue Natia." I smiled.

"Aye; I've set the explosives all over the tunnels… blow up as many of those sodding spawn as you can. Luck to you all."

After all the fighting and we got to Natia, I was skipping with glee.

"Ara! Glad to see you, Salroka. What are you doing down here, though?"

"Saving Nate at his sisters' request. Finding you is just a lovely bonus!" I flirted with her and she laughed.

"Well if I knew I'd see you down here, I would have worn my _pretty_ armor," she winked.

I set up camp when we got back to Temmerin; Natia and I flirting the whole blasted way, much to Fenris' amusement.

"I see you're still up to your old tricks, Ara… what are you doing to Nate and that cute Warden over there?"

"Playing Priest: I intend to see them married and living happily ever after before we send you home. Then you can take all three Wardens with you; Nate, Bethany _and_ Carver. The twins won't be safe in Kirkwall any longer." I was chatting happily with my friend, ignoring Hawkes look of indignation at my words.

"Why won't they be safe?" Natia asked, instantly on alert.

"Wardens or not, Mages and Templars are about to have major conflict in Kirkwall. If Meredith flips her top and tries to annul the circle, she will likely go after Hawke, Bethany and I. Carver will stand with us, causing him to get caught in the cross-fire. I want them safe as I can get them. Nate is your second; with Bethany as his wife, and Carver as her brother, you gain the strength of triple their number. They're formidable and I'd stake my rep on them."

"You've convinced me. I give my blessing on the union, should they wish to act on it. Bhelen – _King_ Bhelen – contacted me recently. I wasn't aware of your status as a Paragon until then. My sister has a second child; a daughter. They may not have named her after you, but half the other female children have been!"

I sighed. "Well, I only have the _one_ god daughter. And if anything happens to Althild, then I will step in for the kiddo, but if they're all naming their daughters after me in hope…"

Natia laughed, "Not at all! It's common practice for a boom of children to be named after the most recent paragon! If you were male it'd be the boys named after you. That's just how it goes. But… Althild did send a letter to the Vigil. Things aren't looking so good for her. She may be dead in the next 2 years, give or take. She has the wasting disease."

"When did you get this letter… why was I not told?!"

"It arrived last month; days before we started this mission. We intended to contact you when we got back."

"You're damn lucky Delilah was so antsy, Natia. Without our help…"

"I get that, now. I already set it up so that little Vaala – that's what their calling her – will be escorted to the Denerim – to the King – when Althild does finally pass. In fact, I have two Wardens stationed over there ready to bring that kiddo out if Althild decides she doesn't want her daughter to see that…"

I pulled out my sending stones – thankful for the late hour when Alistair answered at once – and relayed the information.

"Thank you for telling me, love. When she… can we call her our daughter? Seems premature but I can't think of anything else…"

"Yes, love. When our daughter arrives, make sure she's well looked after, all right?"

"I'll have a room prepared for her at once; in the family wing of course!" Alistair sounded rather excited.

Hawke was looking at me in disbelief and Fenris looked stunned – probably that he didn't know that I had a god-daughter.

Bethany and Nate had hit it off like I'd hoped… they were damn near ready to tie the knot at once. I made them wait until we got back to Kirkwall. They would be married in the eyes of the Maker – it was their religion after all. The only reason I stepped in for Teagan was because I knew that he was attempting to delay in case Kaitlyn changed her mind – which she wouldn't.

After making Irish stew – which I just called Beef Stew – and a long nights rest, we were on our way to Kirkwall.


	45. Weddings and Pits

_Chapter Three_

_Weddings and Pits_

(A/N... SMUT!)

* * *

I made Hawke go with Anders to gather Sela Petrae in the Darktown sewers while I escorted Natia, Nate and the twins to my place. Fenris was with us.

"Delilah, I've brought both your brother and your almost sister-in-law!" I called out as we entered my place. Orana giggled when she heard that, because Delilah – who was in the kitchen – tripped over herself to come out to the entry hall.

"Nathaniel, thank the Maker. Wait… sister-in-law?"

"Yup. This is Bethany Hawke. I've already sent word to the Chantry to set up the ceremony for tomorrow. This is Bethany's brother Carver and their Commander Natia."

I sent them all off to the kitchen while I yawned and said, "If you don't really mind, I'll be going to bed. A week of travel after what we dealt with… I wanna sleep for as long as I can… see y'all at dawn."

* * *

The next day, Nate and Bethany were married by Elthina in the Kirkwall Chantry.

I smiled at them as they walked over to our group after; I had a gift – wrapped and everything with pretty wrapping paper.

Leandra – when she heard that I was the matchmaker – had given me a big hug. She knew I wouldn't lead her kids astray. I handed the package to Bethany, as Nate lifted an eyebrow at me.

"Open it!" I urged. Bethany chuckled and gently opened it, handing the discarded paper to her new husband who dutifully held onto it.

"Oh, Ara; it's beautiful!" Bethany exclaimed. It looked like a small blue satchel with red lace decorations. "I've enchanted it. It holds 3 things within that cannot be stored elsewhere. One is a tent that leads to a separate pocket realm just for you. It has 4 rooms, a kitchen and sitting room. One room is Carvers, one is for you and Nate and the other two are 'spare'. The second item is a set of bottles that hold that shampoo and conditioner you like so much… they'll never run empty. And the final item is a quiver that will never run empty for Mister Archer there. So I basically got you each a gift and then a joint gift. The Arrows are clear blue glass to match your bow, Nate."

Bethany jumped at me; her arms going around my neck. I caught sight of both Meredith and Cullen entering the Chantry and I moved to be in front of them.

"Is there a reason for your arrival, Knight-Captain?" I asked Cullen, completely ignoring Meredith.

"Er…" he rubbed at the back of his neck as Meredith snarled. "She's a _Mage_. This marriage is a…" I cut her off. "This Marriage was approved by the Warden-Commander of Ferelden. And since both parties are _Wardens_, that is all the approval they need. You can take it up with Commander Natia Brosca of Ferelden – who will be taking her Wardens with her when she returns to Ferelden – if you truly object, Meredith. She's right there," I waved my hand toward Natia. Vigilant as ever, Natias eyes narrowed in on us and she was beside me in moments, smiling at her two wardens.

"Are we taking Ara up on the offer to stay one more night in _her_ home, or do you three just want to get underway?" she asked. Hawke was on edge as he wanted to protect his sister, but since he was a mage…

Sebastian stepped in. "Knight-Commander, this is a place of Worship and Love. This union was allowed by the Grand Cleric and the Divine." The Prince of Starkhaven hander a letter – one I had procured at the same time that I got my permit signed by Lelianna – that stated that Bethany was permitted to wed Nathaniel Howe. I gave her a smirk and winked.

She glared at me. "If you will excuse us, _Meredith_, we have a trek out of the city scheduled for today…" I smiled.

"I don't trust you." She stated. Well, at least she was _honest_.

"Then I'll bring a Templar. We have to kill a dragon today, however, so send someone who isn't squeamish."

Cullen paled and stepped forward, "I'll go, Knight-Commander." Meredith glared at me once more before saying, "Very well, Captain. I'll be returning to the Gallows."

I looked amused before giving Cullen a questioning look. "A Dragon?" he asked.

"Oh and a colony of Dragonlings; it's a high-dragon." I grinned.

Leandra paled. "Where is…"

"The Bone Pit has had many problems over the last 6 years… Dragonlings at first, then giant spiders and undead and now… a High-Dragon nest. After that we're going to the Dalish Camp up Sundermount. Merrill has something to do there and as her family, they'll appreciate seeing her again. So Hawke, Fenris, Merrill, Varric, Anders and I will be out for a day or two. Bethany, Carver and that group will be leaving tomorrow afternoon, and you're going with them, Leandra."

"What?" I heard from 6 people – Carver, Bethany, Hawke, Nathaniel, Natia, Leandra and Cullen.

"Right. It's about to get dangerous for everyone, and I've taken the Hawke Family under my protection. As a seer, I have the privilege of being able to _know_ when I need to act, and when I don't – this isn't up for debate. If Leandra stays, she will die." Instantly the three who were most hesitant – Hawke and the Twins – changed their tunes.

Bethany grabbed her mother's arm and said, "Let's go get you packed, mother. It's a six day journey to Vigils Keep. 1 by boat and 5 by carriage."

I nodded. "You won't be returning to Kirkwall anytime soon either. Not in the next 4 years, at least."

Leandra nodded in a Daze as she let the twins escort her home to pack.

We gathered our group and began our trek to the city gates where Anders would meet us. As expected, Cullen recognized him.

"You're a mage from the Ferelden Circle!" Cullen looked at me accusingly.

"He is also a Grey Warden, love. He's been in Kirkwall the exact same amount of time as me; we came in together. He's healing focused so he's been our parties main lifeline." I explained. Cullen did calm; thank the goddess he knew I couldn't lie. Anders shot me a grateful look.

* * *

"Right; we'll go kill the Dragon while Anders and Fenris go gather Drakestone from the mine area. Behave, okay? If either of you comes back injured or worse, I will be pissed. Fenris, you will be fighting giant spiders. If you come back poisoned, so help me I will let _Anders_ heal you – understand?" he shot me an amused look. "I will endeavor not to get bitten. I don't like the feel of the… his magic. And I will attempt to keep him safe for you." I gave him a kiss before sending the two of them off.

"I don't know how you do it Ara. I can't get those two to behave for any amount of Wine or Cats," Hawke grumbled. I smiled as Cullen looked confused. "Anders adores cats – I'm sure you remember the Mouser at Kinlock – Mr. Wiggums. That cat was the only thing that kept Anders somewhat sane. Fenris is a Wine-o-holic. He loves the stuff – hence the very well stocked Cellars at my place. As for how I get them to behave… I'm a fairy, Hawke. To quote a favorite show of mine from home 'I have that charm like babies, puppies and pizza'." I winked.

"I can see that. I swear the only reason we've gotten through the last 6 years is because of you." Hawke had his arm around my shoulders. I ducked and twirled over to Cullen. "Nah – you'd have survived just fine without me. But it wouldn't have been nearly as much fun!"

I wrapped my arm around Cullens' waist. He blushed but still placed his arm around my shoulders as Hawke had done.

That's when the Dragon made its appearance. To everyone's surprise but my own, it stopped short and bowed its head to me.

I held out my hand and spoke, "You have tread into _my_ territory and killed _my_ people; what do you think should be the punishment for that?"

The whole group was giving me funny looks – as though they didn't believe the Dragon would answer. Imagine their surprise when it gave a growling chuff and lay flat.

I nodded, understanding the words. "I will grant that request. Let your brood know. The ones that stay behind will share in your demise."

The High Dragon lifted her purple head and closed her golden eyes as she gave a mournful noise. In an instant, 71 Dragonlings rushed off.

"What in the Void…?" Hawke asked, slightly pale.

"Simple really; I control the elements, and I hold the blood of two powerful dragons within my veins. Dragons are really just Fire Elementals. They look on my as one would a Queen or a Goddess. She is accepting that she cannot win against us, and submitting herself to my judgement to atone for her crimes against me. Cullen, make her death swift; she will not fight you."

Varric shook his head. "You know, Feathers… I shouldn't even be surprised anymore. I'm just upset that I can't put this in a book – too unbelievable."

I smirked as Cullen moved forward – he was still using the sword made from Eldest Dragon Bone, Vigilance and the Shield made of Starmetal, Valiance.

"That's such a shame, Master Tethras… perhaps you could make a killing selling 'fiction' books, though. Then when I reveal myself to the rest of Thedas in a few years, people will know they're real?"

"That would… actually, that's not a bad idea. Sales would even sky-rocket at that point."

"Speaking of… you need to find a new publisher. Your books _are_ selling in Orlais; he's just keeping the profits for himself. In fact, you've got one hell of a fan-base among the nobility there… including the Empress."

"That… Bastard!" Varric snarled, before looking at me. "Thank you for the tip, feathers. I think I need to have a few words with him before I switch."

"Let me guess; the first one being 'You' and the second being 'Bastard'?"

"How'd you guess?" he asked sardonically. I giggled, "That's what you would tell me in about 3-4 years when we get back from Orlais after learning the truth. Even if I didn't bring you, a friend of mine would tell you before I got the chance. Switching now will give you the funds to do what you need and want to in that time."

I looked over at Cullen who had just beheaded the Dragon. "Varric… Don't fight Seeker Pentaghast when she comes for you in 3ish years. After you help Alistair in his mission, you will be accosted by the woman. She will take you with her to Haven… don't fight her, but don't go _too_ easy on her. She will want you to recount your time with the Champion… well, champions. Just be yourself, and you'll see me again," I winked at him as I walked over to Cullen, leaving him speechless.

"Well, you do have a way with people, Ara. I never thought I'd see the day when _Varric fucking Tethras_ was left without a word." Hawke was laughing. I ignored him and continued toward my Templar.

Once I was right in front of him, I looked up into his eyes; he was confused. "Cullen… I have to get something off my chest… Hawke, you all head back toward the Pit…"

I heard them all move away at once. Merrill was chatting happily as Varric was deep in thought.

"What is it?" Cullen asked, sounding worried.

"It's nothing bad, love; I promise… just…" I took a deep breath before sighing it out.

"I love you, Cullen. I once thought that – Thedas being more restrictive than Earth – I would have to pick only one partner and I wasn't very hopeful about anyone wanting _me_. I chose you before I ever allowed myself to even _think_ of Alistair or Fenris – and they know that. I love them, of course, and I no longer could choose just one of you. I love you all. But Cullen, I _need_ to know… I can't keep my heart on hold any longer. I have to know if you _want_ to be with me. I know you love me; you've told me so many times over the last 4 years, but I want to be your wife and… I need to know if all we'll ever be is friends. I can't…" my words were cut off as he kissed me. His hands came around me, holding me tightly to him as my hands rested on his chest.

I whimpered when he pulled away, and he said, "You beat me to it. I was going to wait until we made camp tonight… I had a plan and… I've thought of little else in the last few years and… well, I can't have you think I _don't_ want to marry you…" he slid to one knee, "I spoke with Alistair last time he was here. He tells me this is tradition in your lands…?"

I gasped when he pulled out a small box covered with Darkened Samite, holding it out as he opened it. Alistair had given me a Twin Dragon ring made of White Steel holding an Amethyst in their entwined tails; Fenris had recently gotten me a ring that was made of Lazurite, making it a purple-blue in color and was carved to look like a ring of fire… this ring was just as amazing. The ring that was nestled in the box was made of Volcanic Aurum, meaning it was gold in color and it was shaped like wings that connected their tips. Resting at the 'joints' at the top of the wings was a gem I hadn't thought existed in Thedas – a Super Seven Stone.

This particular stone was also called 'Sacred Seven' or 'Melody stone' and was a type of Quartz that contained seven minerals: goethite, cacoxenite, rutile, lepidocrocite, amethyst, clear quartz and smoky quartz. It _looked_ like a dirty quartz stone with some Amethyst in it… usually. This particular one looked like it had a halo surrounding a purple background. Super Seven… it was a stone that was beneficial to healing. I gasped and covered my mouth.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. Even after _my_ speech, he still sounded nervous. I threw my arms around him and cried, "Yes!"

He chuckled, "I think I rather like this tradition of yours."

I giggled, "I gave Alistair his own ring made of Garnet… you've seen the one Fenris wears is made of a white material. That would be Pearl, like yours will be. I chose the stone that aligns with the month of birth. But each one has unique designs like you've each done for me. Alistairs has little crowns engraved in it… though I doubt he's ever looked closely enough to see it. Fenris' has a swirling pattern but for you… I'm thinking swords," I reached into my bag and pulled out the ring. Without hesitation, he slid the golden ring onto my middle finger on my left hand. Fenris had taken my pointer finger. I handed him his ring and smiled when he slipped it onto his ring finger.

"I think that this tradition is actually rather nice… it's similar to Fereldens giving gifts but at the same time… marking each other. It's nice," He smiled at me as we got back to our feet and headed over to the group. I saw Fenris and Anders arriving at the same time Cullen and I did.

"Everything all right?" Fenris asked. I showed him my hand and he smiled, "Did he ask or did you?"

Everyone else looked confused. "Technically he asked… I just ruined it with my insecurities first."

"You did _not_ ruin it. I think it turned out best this way," Cullen smiled softly at me.

"Want to share with the class, Feathers?"

"He asked me to Marry him… after I went on a spiel about how I needed to know if he actually wanted me or not… because I was insecure, as stated."

"That… doesn't sound like you, Feathers…" Varric looked at me in disbelief. I blushed, "I'm… when it comes to love, I'm actually _very_ self-conscious. I have a problem seeing myself as 'worthy' because of a lot of things that happened back on Earth. I was considered undesirable and with a crappy past… well, I may be confident in my _abilities_ and against enemies… but my looks? Not so much…"

Cullen kept his arm around my shoulder.

"It's getting late. We should make camp," Fenris said and I nodded summoning my pocket realm and set it up. "Fenris…"

He smirked at me, "I take it you'll be spending the night with your other mate tonight?"

Cullen blushed this time as I nodded. "Any requests for dinner, guys?"

"Pizza?" Hawke and Anders asked hopefully. I glanced at Cullen who nodded in agreement. "Pizza it is. What kind do you each want?"

Merrill, Cullen and Hawke all wanted Supreme, Fenris wanted BBQ, Merrill was a Vegetarian and since the merge with Justice, so was Anders. Varric wanted a buffalo chicken and I made myself a half buffalo, half Chicken-bacon.

Each person got a personal small pizza except Anders – he got a large since Grey Wardens needed to eat _a lot_. Cullen did try a bite of each of my flavors and a traded a slice with Fenris. He liked them all.

"So I was thinking… since everyone likes pizza so much… how about I do a Pizza Buffet for the Wedding that the Divine is hosting for us?" I asked, looking between Fenris and Cullen. "That sounds like a wonderful idea," Cullen smiled as Fenris nodded, "I have no objections."

* * *

After dinner and a shower, I got into bed. Cullen was wearing only a pair of sleeping pants, and I was wearing only a tank-top and panties. Damn, he looked… well, there was a V and I counted at least a 4 'pack'.

I kissed him as I sat beside him. When I pulled back, he leaned his forehead against mine, one of his hands cupping my cheek. "I admit… when I was first courting you, 6 years ago… I had hoped to be at the stage much earlier than now."

"That was before you knew of my magic," I pointed out with a soft smile. "True. Makers breath, I love you."

"I love you too, Cullen… now; I do believe this is our _wedding_ night…" I gave him a devious grin as I trailed my hands slowly down his chest. I heard his breath hitch as let a single finger skate along the band of his trousers.

"That is a fair point…" he groaned out, his own hand moving beneath the edge of my shirt and raising to cup one breast. I bit my lip when his fingers pinched my nipple. The hand that was cupping my cheek moved to gently tilt my head back and he lowered his head to kiss me.

When he pulled away, our eyes locked and I allowed my hand to slowly reach into the band of his pants. He groaned as my hand made contact with his length. I had to admit to being somewhat startled by his length. Alistair had been the biggest I'd ever taken, at 9 inches… Cullen beat him by half an inch in both length and width.

His hands left my face and chest to slowly slip my shirt over my head. I could feel my own worry that he would find me lacking in looks and moved my free arm over my gut… I had tried to be subtle about it, but when his own hand closed around my wrist, I knew I failed.

"You needn't hide from me, love. I enjoy the sight of you."

I smiled at him, "How did I get so lucky?"

He chuckled low in his throat; the sound causing me to feel more aroused. "I do believe you stole my heart from the moment you offered me that waterskin 7 years ago. In fact, I recall thinking about how I hoped to get to know you. Even in the midst of the pain from… you shoe like a beacon of hope for me."

"Now… I must be blessed by the Goddess to have found such romantic men." His lip twitched into a soft smile. "You, my love, are just as romantic… and I'm sure you know it."

I leaned in and nipped at his collar-bone. He hissed a breath, "What was that for?"

"What's sex without a bit of tooth and nail?" I asked, my eyes twinkling as his darkened. "Well, in that case…" he trailed off as suddenly I was pushed back, landing on my back with a soft yelp.

He was over me in an instant, one hand next to my head and the other near my hip. The hand next to my head moved to twist in my hair, gently tugging to get me to expose my neck to him. I whimpered as he trailed kisses along my jaw and down to the spot where my neck and shoulder met. He placed his weight onto the hand near my head, his other hand trailing along my hip to rest against my most intimate area just outside my panties.

I was panting with desire as he slipped his finger around the thin scrap of cloth and teased along my lower lips. "Cullen…" I heard the desire thick in my voice.

"Tell me; do you want it?" he growled softly, nipping lightly. "Yes… please. I want it…"

He thrust two fingers into me at the same time he bit down hard on my neck. I gasped as my head fell back, further exposing my neck. My hands rested on his chest as my fingers curled to dig my nails into his chest.

I bit my lip as a moan escaped me when he moved his fingers within me. "I… oh, Cullen… I think… we're both a bit… over-dressed," I panted out.

"Mmmh… I couldn't agree more," he whispered against my ear before moving off of me. I whimpered at the loss of his fingers before he was suddenly kissing his way down my chest. He stopped at my nipples, lightly nibbling each one while his hands worked to remove my under-ware.

I lifted my hips to help him as his tongue swirled around one nipple. "Cullen… honestly I didn't expect… damn…"

"Before you arrived in Kirkwall there was… one woman. But that was a while ago…"

"Honey, don't sound upset about it. I'm not. I wouldn't mind if you were _still_ with someone else, so long as you loved them."

He halted his movements, sitting up. "That's just it; I didn't love her. I was… I had heard about you being with the King as his Mistress… I thought, 'Why? Why would she want to be a Mistress when she deserves so much better?' and… I was trying to get you out of my head. I felt horrible after a few months when I still only wanted you, so I broke it off with her. I just… I didn't think, with you being Alistairs Mistress that you'd ever be with me. Not until that note came from Mia. Actually that note came a week after I broke up with… and then two days later… there you were; a recruit told me you were there and I couldn't get to you fast enough. And you didn't pull away when I kissed you; you actively sought me out frequently… but then the Expedition came back without you and…"

"I understand, love. I can't begrudge you finding solace in another womans' arms. Honestly, with you, I'd be more surprised if it were a mans' arms." I was totally teasing him. He sputtered and shot me a look. I was grinning like the Cheshire cat as he realized what I said.

"I am not… I don't…"

"I know. That's why I'd be surprised… granted, I'm not against that. In fact… might be hot to watch one of my mates with another man… I'll have to talk to Fenris about that…"

"What?" Cullen looked exasperated. "Fenris is the only one of you three that is… flexible in his interests. So it would have to be him."

Cullen growled and before I could blink, he was on my once more; kissing as he removed his pants.

"That would mean you're watching a man who isn't your mate…" he growled. "And I'm sure you've noticed that without the tie to you, we get jealous of other men."

"Ah? What if there is a fourth? I get a strange feeling when I think about it… but the information is blocked from my visions."

"So long as they're _both_ your mates, then I won't object. Now… what was it you said earlier… our wedding night?"

I whimpered as he rubbed the head of his length against me. "Please…"

"Please, what?" he asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oooh, I didn't realize you liked dirty talk. In that case…" I reached one hand up to cup the back of his neck, pulling him down so my lips were right next to his ear, I whispered.

"I want you to fuck me. I want to feel your cock in me, hard and deep."

He groaned and thrust hard. I cried out in pleasure; the hand at his neck moving slightly to fist in his hair as my other hand dug nails into his back. I felt the tattoo on my arm warm as that extra little heart was added.

"Ara… Maker, I love you." He growled out before biting into my neck. I whimpered as I tilted my head back. He had one hand holding him up the other dancing between my breasts as he played with them.

My hands moved to his hips, pulling and begging for him to go faster be rougher. He, thankfully, complied. The hand that had played with my breasts moving to my waist; he dug his hand under me to pull me closer to his body. I cried out as this caused him to hit my cervix – it was painful, but I loved it.

My hips bucked to meet his every thrust while my nails dug into his hips. He kissed me; roughly, passionately and full of love. I gasped against him and he took advantage to deepen the kiss.

Our tongues danced together as I whimpered and moaned. I was close to my peak and my legs came up to wrap around his waist while my hands moved to his chest. "Cullen… please…" the rest of my words slipped into Fairy and my volume increased as I felt a tidal-wave of pleasure crash over me.

Before coming to Thedas, it was actually rare that I would come more than once in a… session. Mostly because of constant pain from Fibromyalgia… but now it was a given, it seemed.

He suckled on my neck, marking me as he hit his own peak.

He collapsed next to me, pulling me into his chest as I snuggled in. Just before I fell asleep; I had a vision that had me smiling.


	46. Dalish

_Chapter Four_

_Dalish_

The next morning, I woke up still smiling and nestled firmly in Cullens' arms. In fact, I was held so tightly, that I felt like I would never be able to get away without waking him. I heard him muttering in his sleep and wiggled my way around so that I could kiss him.

He woke mid-kiss, "Good morning, my love… I just realized… I'm addressing my wife. I kind of like that."

I giggled. "Check your arm…" when he saw his new tattoo, he blinked. "That's new."

"All three of you guys have one. You all have the basic heart surrounded by the infinity symbol. I seem to be the only one to have the extra hearts on mine."

"Makes since to me; we only have the one 'mate' each, but you have three… you would need a way to differentiate which part of your tattoo belongs to which mate."

That's when there was a knock. "Come in, Fenris!" the elf saw us curled up in bed and smirked. "It appears we are the only three awake. I thought to ask whether I should begin wake the others."

"Yeah… I'll get started on breakfast. We'll be having bacon, sausage and waffles with Orange or Apple Juice." As I spoke, I got out of bed and dressed the 'old-fashioned' way since both my mates were watching me. I shot Cullen another appreciative look as I gave him a once over before walking out of the room with Fenris, leaving the Templar to get dressed while I cooked and Fenris roused the others.

I was just finishing the batter when Cullen came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Hello, husband; sleep well?"

"In fact, that was the best nights' sleep I've had in 7 years." He chuckled against my neck as I started 4 Waffle Irons and waved my hand making the 2 cookie sheets – one of bacon and one of sausage patties – float into the oven.

"Well that happens when you're sleeping in the same bed as your mate. At least… I haven't had the usual night terrors since I've regularly had one of you in my bed. During the whole thing in Amaranthine, I was sharing a bed with Nathaniel – purely a friend thing and I was always dressed – and while it was lessened, I still had the dreams." I had to add the clarification when I saw his eyes darken at the mention of a non-mate in my bed.

I took out the 4 complete waffles and replaced the batter as the waffle irons dinged. I handed Cullen 7 plates and a corresponding amount of silverware. He chuckled and went to set the table.

"You know, Mia contacted me a few days ago. She got an 'invitation' from the Divine for our wedding in Val Royeaux in a few months. She plans to bring Rose and Branson, of course."

I smiled at him when he leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the lips as the crew filtered in for breakfast. Fenris came over and gave me a kiss as well.

When there was enough waffles for each of us to have two, I floated the platter of them to the table along with the two platters for Bacon and Sausage.

"So Feathers… I'm going to need some details," Varric smirked.

"Oh what and why?" I lifted an eyebrow but I was sure I already knew.

"You know Rivaini is going to ask about last night. From the proposal to this morning."

Cullen choked on his bacon as Fenris thumped his back. I handed Cullen a glass of apple juice and looked to Varric. "No why would I kiss and tell?"

"Come on, Feathers! It just sex, not like it can kill you!"

I smirked. "That's where you're wrong Varric. To borrow the words from a favorite medical show of mine… Sex _could_ kill you. Do you know what the humanoid body goes through when you have sex? Pupils dilate, arteries constrict, core temperature rises, heart races, blood pressure skyrockets, respiration becomes rapid and shallow, the brain fires bursts of electrical impulses from nowhere to nowhere, and secretions spit out of every gland, and the muscles tense and spasm like you're lifting three times your body weight. It's violent. It's ugly. And it's messy. And if the Gods hadn't made it _unbelievably_ fun, the humanoid races would have died out eons ago. Men are lucky they can only have one orgasm. You know that women can have an hour long orgasm? Not to mention a woman like me, who can get off more than one time in a session?" I was half quoting _House M.D_… but I adapted it to humanoid since there were other races.

My words left all the men at the table speechless, Varric included. "I didn't realize sex was so… dangerous," Anders said. Hawke and Varric were the only ones not blushing. Even Merrill was red.

"Oh there have been cases of people dying from the… excitement, back where I'm from. But it's not so common. But for people who are used to sex… the sudden loss of it can be just as dangerous. Not to mention the _benefits_ of sex far out-weigh the risks! Having sex 2 to 3 times per week rather than 1 time per week or less will reduce your likelihood of a heart attack by 45%, and reduce your risk of Sudden Cardiac Death by 35%… sex is also good for anxiety relief, exercise, and helps with sleep. There are some people who don't like or want sex and that's fine, but me? I'm _addicted_ to it," I smirked.

"Somehow, I've gotten a lesson and no answers… not fair, feathers."

Cullen was still bright red as I leaned against him. "I can tell you about the proposal, but my sex life is the buissness of only me and my mates. If you can get _them_ to tell you, I'll allow it, but I know two of them are far too gentlemanly for that and the third is a private broody bastard," I shot Fenris a wink as he snorted.

"But… Isabela…" Hawke started and I chuckled. "It had been years since I took another _woman_ to my bed. If she wants to talk about our time together, that's her prerogative. I have no modesty about these things."

"I would never have guessed… I mean, you only gave us a medical lecture on the benefits and downsides of sex just now…" Anders commented dryly.

"Like you haven't done worse? I seem to recall you trying to get me into your bed, _just_ to rile up my brother."

Cullen and Fenris both stiffened at my words and I continued, "Not to mention, I think you only did it for that… you were never actually interested in bedding me. If you were, then that _one_ night we shared a bed, you would have made a move."

Fenris growled, "You shared a bed with him?"

"Only one night. The other nights were Nathaniel. Like I told Cullen, it was purely a brother-sister relationship and I was always wearing clothes. I just need that contact at night or I'm reliving my slavery days in my sleep…"

My words subdued both men. "You shared a bed with my brother-in-law?" Hawke looked like he couldn't believe it.

"Uh-huh; don't worry, Bethany knows that I never… had relations with her husband. I knew even back then that he belonged to her. I may have been raised in a culture of perverts, but we all had our boundaries."

* * *

We made it to the Dalish camp a good 6 hours later. I told Cullen to stay with the clan – who only tolerated him when told that he was my mate – and that this was a personal fight. He reluctantly agreed before giving me a kiss and wondering over to look at the wares sold by master Ilen. I smiled as he spoke respectfully to each elf that made the effort to talk with him.

Merrill did stop at the altar to give a quick prayer to Mythal before we moved further up the mountain. We entered the cave at the very top of the mountain, though I had already warned Fenris, Anders and Hawke what was about to happen.

Merrill approached the statue at the back of the cave with confidence but faltered when she got close.

"Something is wrong… this is where the spirit was bound but now it… feels empty."

"So… why was this spirit bound here? And by whom?" Hawke asked. "There was a war, long ago… between my people and the Tevinter Imperium. After the Magisters sunk Arlathan my people made a last stand here, fighting on the graves of our elders. I'm not sure if it was the Elvhen or the Tevinters who bound the spirit, but he was left here from the war. It would have taken powerful magic to free him from this prison. You couldn't just set him loose. Not without doing something terrible… this is wrong."

Marethari stepped in then. "I'm sorry, Merrill."

"Keeper… what have you done?"

"Something foolish. She thought that the Demon would try to possess you through the Eluvian, so she took the demon into herself. She didn't recall that I said you would be okay, that I said I would guide you onto the right path for you… but she was always meant to die here, Merrill. It is now the only way; kill her and the demon dies too – she knows that."

Marethari nodded but Merrill cried out, "I can't… I _won't_ do this!"

"You always knew blood magic had a price, Da'len. I have chosen to pay it for you… Dareth Shiral, Da'len."

That's when the demon burst forth as Merrill looked at me in horror. When we subdued it… it tried to take Maretharis' form once more. "Keeper!" Merrill rushed over.

"You have beaten it… Da'len… you are much stronger than I imagined…"

Fenris was the one to step forward, "You have to die demon – Marethari was the one to confirm Aras words."

Merrill was silently crying as she stepped forward, knife in hand, "Ir Abelas, Keeper…" before shoving the knife into the womans chest.

The light that surrounded the Keepers body was brilliant as she and the demon both succumbed to death. A tear slipped from my eye as Merrill sobbed and fell to her knees.

"What have I done? I don't want this… I never wanted this… Creators, let this be a bad dream! I'll wake up and feel like an idiot and… and she'll scold me for not listening…"

"This path was set before you met us, Merrill. When you talked to the demon alone and it told you how to cleanse the Eluvian. Were it possible, I would have kept you from it, but… it needed to happen. You would not have listened to me back then, anyway."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" she shouted, sobbing as Varric wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Last time I told someone what would happen, they tried to change it. No one wanted this, Merrill; not even me… now we have to face the clan and let me do the talking, because otherwise they _will_ attack and we will be forced to kill them."

She stiffened. "I'll… I will stay quiet, then. I have no wish for their deaths, as well."

"Just know… Marethari really loved you, Merrill. You were more than her first – you were he daughter, in her eyes. It is what caused her to disregard my words of caution and do this."

She gave me a helpless look, "You… you tried to warn her?" I nodded and she stood, throwing her arms around me; "Thank you, Lethallan; I'm sorry I blamed you…" I held her and smoothed my hand down her now-mid-back-length black hair.

We walked out of the cave and as predicted, there were several hunters waiting for us.

"What's going on? We know the Keeper came up here behind you, where is she?" the male at the lead of the group asked, trying to peer around us.

"Fenarel…" I started when the only female in their group shouted in dismay and anger, pointing at Merrill, "Look at her! She's _covered_ in blood and the Keeper is nowhere to be seen!"

Fenarel stepped forward, "Merrill… what have you done?"

"She's dead, Fenarel. Merrill… this was a tragedy. I give you my word, no one else will be hurt by her blood magic unless they are true enemies. I will see to it she does not come back here," I bowed my head. The woman snarled, "You expect us to take the word of…"

"Stand down, Ineria. Merrill was our First once. The keeper loved her more than she loved the clan, it seems. Dirth'len… you've always honored your word, and the Keeper trusted you. Take Merrill away from here, the clan will be moving on…" Fenarel sighed.

"Fenarel, Melana en Athim las enaste; I gift you a feather from my wings – if you have need, it will protect you. Be warned that it will not work for anyone else, and it will vanish once its job is complete." I flared my wings and stretched one toward the elf. _Now let humility grant favor_. He plucked a single feather and it painlessly seared into his hand – marking him like a tattoo.

The Hunters around him looked stunned. "These are times of war, Fenarel. As your clan had no First when your keeper died, I place you in charge until such a time as you find a worthy replacement at the Arlathvhen. Be safe, Sabre Clan… within 3 years, there will be a large scale war… if you've a mind, make your way back to Ferelden at that time, to the town known as Haven. You would be welcome allies as I save the world, and Merrill will be staying here."

They all watched as Fenarel nodded, "That… you say you will be fighting to save the _world_?" I smiled with a nod, "Then we will make our way there. 9:40 Dragon?"

"When you hear tell of a Conclave, you will know it is time."

"Dareth Shiral, Dirth'len." He nodded as the Hunters entered the cave to retrieve Maretharis body for burial.

* * *

We made camp once more for the night, since it was dark out by the time we got 4 hours away from the city. Cullen monopolized on the fact that he would have to go back to the gallows for at least another 4 days after we got back to sleep in my bed that night.

I made chicken and dumplings using magic to speed up the cooking process – I would have had to have started a whole chicken to boiling early in the morning otherwise. I seasoned the chicken with Curry spice to give it a bit of kick and it turned out amazing… the others loved it too. Who knew that Cullen would ask me for something to add _more _spice? I gave him my favorite garlic hot sauce.

After dinner, I pulled Cullen into the shower with me.

"I must admit, Alano, Axel and I all miss these contraptions. They're so much better than a simple bath after training…"

"I can follow you to the Gallows and set up a few communal showers… if you want…"

"I fear I'm selfish in that regard. I'd ask you to set one up in my quarters and just allow Alano and Axel to use it on occation. I hate to say it, but… many of the Templars are falling into Meredith's paranoia. Thrask is positive she's going crazy, and… I'm trying very hard not to believe him."

"Oh, but she is! You'll see soon enough though, so just continue as you are… otherwise things will change for the worse. But I would love to set up a shower for you in the Gallows, Knight-captain." With that last sentence, I began kissing my way down his chest… it was eye-level to me, after all.

He groaned, "Here?"

"Why _not_ here? One day, I hope to do this in a very large bathtub with all three of you pleasing me… but until then…" I slowly lowered myself to my knees with a mischievous glint in my eyes.

* * *

As expected, Fenris decided to follow us to the Gallows. "Knight-Captain, there you are," Meredith sneered at me. "Forgive me, Meredith, I fear we were gone longer than we intended. We had to go see the Dalish after we cleared out the Bone Pit."

"I suppose you think I should just be happy that you took a Templar with you?" she glared. "I don't care if you're happy or not; I only care that I got done what needed to be done to save the lives of others. Now, obviously – as the 'Lady of the house' so to speak – you may follow if you wish, but a request has been made of me by your Captain and two of your Lieutenants, and since I actually _like_ those three, I plan to fulfil that request."

She huffed and followed, not speaking even as I told a recruit to have Lieutenants Alano and Axel meet us in the Knight-captains quarters. The recruit rushed off like I had lit a fire under her ass.

We arrived at Cullens rooms at the same time as the two Lieutenants. "Cullen, do you have a preference on where you want this?"

"Not really, though I think it would be best if the area was… closed off, like at your place."

I nodded and walked over to a wall that faced the waters rather than the interior of the Gallows.

I 'dissolved' a door in the wall, opening it to the sea before using the now displaced brick to make a platform large enough for three people. "Cullen, come stand here with me, I need to test the stability," true, but mostly I wanted him close. He smirked at me, guessing my true intent as both Cullen and Fenris moved forward. "What if she pushes you into the sea, Knight-Captain?" I rolled my eyes at Meredith and built the walls up with Magic, making it so that all three of the new walls were cut out at Cullens eyes-level. He lifted an eyebrow, so I said, "It's for natural light during the day. Even if someone comes along out there and tries to take a peak, all they will see is your head." When the elf and Templar both stepped into the shower room I crawled onto Cullens back for… added weight to one area… right.

"Okay, now for the 'roof'. Window or brick?" I asked, shooing the two out of my work space. "Window!" Axel and Alano shouted. I chuckled and went ahead with it.

I also added shelves with shampoo, conditioner and body wash… along with three modern-style razors with clear labels on which one belonged to which man, so each of the three men could continue to keep 'clean' shaved. I made sure Cullens would keep him with stubble… I made it a three in one shower; Waterfall, regular, and bath-tub. This meant I expanded the room so that there was a crystal bathtub big enough for three to lie down in.

"All-right, men; the shower/bathing room is done. Alano, Axel, this room is mainly at Cullens request, but he told me that you two could use it on occation. Meredith, I'm sure you are curious what this is, so come over here." She looked wary, but when the two Lieutenants whooped and high-fived each-other, she came over. I closed the two of us into the shower alone.

"Practical demonstration or explanation?"

"What is the difference?"

"One means I get naked." I had no modesty but I could hear Cullen choking outside the door; that's what he gets for eavesdropping!

"Hmm… I guess both," she grumbled.

"Stand in the tub, over there. You'll get soaked if you don't," she did… I then took a shower as normal while explaining that the water would always be warm but more hot than cold. That it was the most effective way to get clean.

"Where did you get your tattoos?" she asked as I shut off the water and put my hair up in a towel before getting dressed. "I earned them. The one on my face is Dalish markings from where they adopted me into a clan; my back was done after the birth of my son… the music sign, here, is from my attempt at suicide. This one on my wrist is for good luck, and this one on my breast is three symbols of my religion in one. As for this one on my arm… it just appeared. I had a tattoo there before, but it morphed 7 years ago."

"Well… I would… _request_ you add a few more showers to the area. I still don't trust you, and I still think you should be watched…" I cut her off there.

"About that; I have a way for a Templar or… two, actually to stay with me off and on, each week."

"Tell me." I opened the shower door and we walked out while everyone looked at us.

"You and Cullen are going to have a fight. You're going to storm out of this room with Cullen following you. You'll be yelling how I'm a mage and he's a Templar – we can't have a relationship. Cullen will point out that it's not actually forbidden, and in-fact he has a letter from the Divine blessing our relationship if he decides to peruse it – because he really does have that. That's when I want you to point out that I'm Alistairs' mistress; Cullen will get flustered and say he doesn't care about that – he still loves or wants me, or whatever… then you growl about how Alano is already spending so much time at my place trying to woo my servant, Orana – she's an elf with no magic so there's that… make it up as you go, but those are the main points."

Meredith considered that for a moment. "You have permission from the _Divine_ to court her?" she asked Cullen. He nodded. "Look, Meredith, if you're worried about me seducing him, you should know, he _is_ still loyal to the Order. The note is only if he decided he did want to be with me. As I've said for the last 7 years, I do love Cullen, but…"

"Very well, we will go with this plan. I don't know why a 'free' mage is working willingly with us in attempting to get Templar guards placed on her, but since it aligns with _my_ desires, I will allow it."

She motioned to Cullen and slammed his bedroom door open before beginning the fight. "She's a _Mage_, knight-captain! I can't allow this!"

I patiently followed behind them, my hair still damp. I saw quite a few mages and Templars watching us as we made our way through the Gallows toward Meredith's office. I listened to the fight with a neutral expression though there was shock in the faces of _all_ that we placed.

"If you're going to do this, why don't you just move in with her?! Since apparently even the _Divine_ approves, how can I even… this is so wrong…" Meredith was a wonderful actress when she wanted something done…

"I would, but I do still have duties here, Knight-Commander. Training the recruits, paperwork, watching… I'll just go over when I have an off-day the next day."

I heard a few gasps around us. I heard Meredith whisper her last line, "Sell it when you walk her out, Captain."

He came out of the office, offering me his arm, "My Lady, might I escort you to the ferry?"

I smiled and took his arm with one hand and Fenris' with the other. As he walked us out, I heard the whispers and comments so I told him, "You will be answering questions from your men for at least a month, Knight-Captain. I'm afraid we've made such a fuss…"

"You let me worry about that, my love. If I wasn't absolutely sure about us, I wouldn't have…" I gave a forced blush at his words, making people think he was talking about sex, not the proposal.

"Well, this is where we must part, I'm afraid… I'll miss you these next few days," he said as we reached the Ferry. I looked up at him and gave his hand a slight tug downward. Catching the hint, he leaned down and we shared a kiss before Alano, Fenris and I headed off.


	47. Best served Cold

_Chapter Five_

_Best Served Cold_

When we reached the docks, Hawke was there; he looked awkward and Isabela was smirking while Sebastian looked confused and Varric was amused. "I got a letter… we have to meet someone in the keep tomorrow morning…"

"Alistair, I know. He's not here in relation to our fight, so I can't be pissy and petty about it. He's here for his people; I can't begrudge that, because if I could, I would be helping every single Ferelden refugee get home and set back up."

Hawke looked relieved, "I'm glad he told you before sending me that message – I was worried you'd be upset."

"He didn't tell me. He's waiting at my place for me to get back to tell me in person. He doesn't realize I already know. It's rather difficult for people to keep things from a seer, you know? I can't block every single vision but I knew long ago that he would come this year for this reason… in fact, I knew before he was made king."

Hawke paled, "He didn't tell you, but you're… not mad?"

"Nope. When it comes to our people, he'll do anything he can for them. I'd do the same, regardless of if I thought he'd get mad about it or not… I can't be upset that he's doing what I would do in the same situation…"

"Kitten, of course you could. It's a woman's prerogative to get upset for no reason, let alone an unreasonable reason."

"Says the woman who would gladly see me in her bed again… do you think you have a higher chance if I'm mad at my mates?"

"Yes." She grinned. I rolled my eyes, "Hate to break it to you, but that's been Vetoed by two mates. Alistair and Cullen get far too jealous when I sleep with someone who isn't a mate. In theory, I could force the bond, but Hawke would get jealous that you married me but won't marry him."

Hawke was nodding, "Maker, yes I would! I've asked her already, you know?" I smirked and nodded. "Keep your mate off me if you don't want that to happen," I winked. He yanked her into him and gave me a small glare as Fenris coughed in amusement. "Can we stop by the Hanged Man? I've… reached out to my sister."

"I have to tell you… it's a trap. She was forced to set it by you-know-who and… it was comply and become a Magisters apprentice or die…"

"Fasta Vass!" Fenris hissed. "And today is the last day that she will be there. I was putting it off for just this reason. I didn't see any signs of…"

I put a hand on his arm, "I won't let him take you, and I'll save the last blow for you… unless you want him to die with humiliation and no dignity?" I asked with a wicked smirk.

"I'm… listening." Fenris looked much calmer now. Sebastian looked sick as I explained my plan, but he was the only one. "That is… Maker preserve us, that is horrible, Ara!"

I nodded, "It is, but you have no idea what he's done, Sebastian. I will not go into detail, as that is not _my_ story to tell, but… that is actually the lesser of evils between my plans. It's this or I keep him tied up in my basement for a week of torture."

"Let us go with this plan then… torture does not sit right with me…" Alano and Sebastian were in agreement. "I agree with the plan. He will die humiliated and alone. I like it."

I took the lead, holding Fenris' hand in my own as I pulled him along behind me.

She sat at a table near the stage I had 'built' for my job here. She was only 5'4 with pale skin and wide green eyes. Her hair was a brighter red than mine – almost orange really – and tied back in a bun. She wore dark make-up that clashed with her appearance and her clothes were middle-class – in other words, she did not look like a servant from Tevinter, she looked like a member from a lesser family.

She looked up at our approach and the sad look in her eyes told us she was here against her will. "It really is you…"

"Varania?" Fenris asked, suddenly uncertain. "I… remember you. We played in our masters' courtyard while mother worked. You called me…"

"Leto; that's your name…" she sighed as she stood and moved away from us. I saw Denarius in my side eye before he spoke. "Ah, my little Fenris; predictable, as always."

The man who spoke was the only one who wore fine clothes; the others with him wore armor. Denarius looked to be about 60 years old with darkened grey hair covering his head and face. His face was covered in wrinkles and his eyes were a dull green. Varania spoke, "I'm sorry it came to this, Leto…"

I snorted and raised my hand, vines shooting up to wrap around her. Denarius swiveled his head to stare at me. "This is your new mistress then? A Champion of Kirkwall, Mistress to a King and it appears she is a mage… quite lovely."

"This is Denarius? Somehow I thought he'd be… more intimidating. I suppose now is the time to tell you that Fenris is literally soul-bound to me? He is my mate, and I'll not allow you to take him. I give you _one_ chance to surrender," I smiled.

"Soul-bound? That isn't possible… regardless; I _will_ be taking what belongs to me." He gave me a smile that said he was humoring a child. But in the next second, he paled when all of his men were killed by spikes of ice that appeared from no-where.

"Look, Danny… I can call you Danny, right? Dany, this is how things work here; when I speak, people listen. Why do they listen? Well because I'm more powerful than anything you've seen with the backing of a King and the Maker himself… at least that's what the Guardian of the Ashes told me before I told him to take the Ashes and go. I gave you a chance… it's such a shame you didn't take it. We Fairies must always keep our words, you know?" I was smirking as he found himself _rooted_ to the spot he stood in, while vines tied his hands to his waist.

"What do you want? I'll give you anything… you want the slave? He's yours!" he tried to plead.

"That's just it, Danny boy, he's been my husband for 3 years and free from slavery for much longer. He's already mine, just as I am his. I may have two other mates, but I don't love him any less. You have _nothing_ that I want. I promised Fenris your death and I love to dote on my husbands… this isn't a negotiation; this is _dominance_," I growled at the end as a spike of ice shot from the ground at his feet to pierce him in a very painful area. "One thing you can never truly protect while in battle – your ass is mine, Danny." There were tears streaming down his face as I _slowly_ lengthened the icy spear. He was in a great deal of pain as he died.

"Varania, you are free to go. I know you were forced to set this trap, but with it you've lost all goodwill." I said, releasing her bonds. She was out like a shot.

* * *

That night, when we finally trudged home, Orana was delighted to see Alano moving in… after I told her that he wasn't _actually_ there to keep an eye on me; that was just what we'd told the knight commander to allow Orana and Alano to be together.

Alistair was there, like I'd predicted, pacing and biting his nails. When he saw me, watching him with an amused smirk, he sighed in relief, "You're not mad… thank the Maker!"

"As I told Hawke when he told me about the note you sent him, I can't be mad that you're helping your people. You aren't here primarily for me, that's just a side benefit for you. The people of Ferelden need their King, no matter where they are. I should tell you about Lirene who's been helping the refugees for the last 7 years. She's a sweetheart and owns her own shop here; Lirenes Ferelden Imports. She provides food, jobs and aid to our people, love."

"Then I will see her rewarded. I really am glad you aren't angry. I brought Teagan too, but I was still… I agonized over whether to come or not…"

I chuckled, "You know better by now, my King. The needs of our people will always come first. Lirene doesn't know that the woman who's been helping her is actually the Queen, not the royal mistress, but she's amazing. She prioritizes those who are worse off – the ones who hadn't found lodging or jobs were first on her list. Women with children were the first to receive food. I was there every week donating enough to keep an army fed for a month… and helping with delivering babies and healing."

His eyes went glassy at the mention of babies and he sighed. "Vaala arrived last week. She's settling in, and didn't want to travel on a boat or I'd have brought her too. She's very well behaved for her situation. 7 years old next month and just so… understanding. I was hoping…" I smirked.

"You picked a good time, I'll admit. If we try tonight… it'd be a guarantee. Would you like that?" Fenris looked at me in confusion. "Am I missing something?"

"The king wishes for an Heir, love. I can give that, but I will say this now. Any child of mine is a child of all of you. It will usually be obvious who the father is, but in my eyes and in the eyes of our kids, you will _all_ be the Father; am I understood? I'll tell Cullen when he comes over in a few days, but I stand firm in this. Just as your other son is also mine, this child will also be theirs," I directed the last sentence to Alistair.

"He has another son? Why is he not the heir?"

"Because Morrigan won't allow it and Kieran won't want that either. Kieran was conceived through a ritual, not… love. It's a long story, but I still consider that boy my son as well as theirs…"

Fenris actually took that in stride, and when I commented on it he just shrugged, "You are a good woman and a moral mage. If you say that the boy will turn out okay, then I believe you."

"Good. Now my question stands, will you both accept that your all a parent to any child I have?"

Fenris and Alistair both nodded. "Then… Alistair, I will have to relent and allow your protection for the rest of this mess. I may not be far along when things really get going, but I will not allow anything to risk our child." He smiled so brilliantly. "Teagan! Arrange for a guard detail for the Queen."

Teagan smiled as he came in, "He convinced you, did he?"

"Kind of… but I suppose we can start telling people I'm the _future_ queen… the Divine is already sending out invitations for my wedding. Mia Rutherford received one and I know a few others who have said they'll be there – including a Qunari contingent. New has spread to Orzammar and Par Vollen. We're getting married in Val Royeaux in 4 months, so…"

Teagan nodded and said he'd take care of it. I called after him, "Don't tell your brother _who_ is going to be Queen, okay? Just hand him an invite and call it a day." Teagan was laughing as he continued to walk away.

* * *

I'd gotten my wish. Fenris and Alistair _both_ shared my bed last night. All that was missing… was Cullen. And like I told _him_, one day I'd have a very large tub big enough for us all.

But now… "Ara! They've taken Bela. I don't know why, but… I was following a lead this morning and… and Keran told me they took her. They tried for Bethany and Carver, but the Vigil was too fortified… why would they?" he had burst into my room where Fenris, Alistair and I were all naked in bed; the sheets only covering to our waists.

I chuckled as both men moved to cover me. We had spent the last two days practically naked the whole time. This made day three.

"Hawke… you remember the Apostates from Starkhaven? Grace and them? Yeah their pissy that they were given to the Circle. They'd do this if we'd let them go ad they got caught too so, it was already a problem. I'm more surprised they didn't try to kidnap Cullen since they couldn't get in here and take Fenris or Alistair to get to me. Don't worry, Bela is safe. She's bait, they won't harm her. Let me get dressed and we'll go, okay?"

He nodded, worry still etching his face. Fenris and Alistair both relaxed when Hawke never once 'peaked' at me in interest.

I was wearing a steel boned leather corset that looked like a vest with 'coattails', except it was more like a duster in the back, vest in the front. It was black and matched my jeans in color. I put on knee high circus master boots with a two inch heel that was thick and flat to make for easier walking. I put my hair in a ponytail then pinned it up with a claw clip.

Fenris and Alistair were both armored up, but I had to remind Alistair that he was leaving the City tomorrow so he needed to get things ready. He pouted.

"But… in your condition…"

I snorted, "I'm three days in, Alistair; but I promise to stay at the back of the group and rely on magic rather than blades, okay?"

"And we will take two of her guards with us," Fenris growled and I rolled my eyes. Hawke looked at me, "What's going on?"

"Oh I'm pregnant with the Heir to the throne of Ferelden as of two days ago and my mates are already over-protective without that, so…"

"You're staying here." Hawke said and turned toward the door. I snorted again, "No I'm not. You'll need me this time, if you want Bela to wake without resorting to Blood Magic. They've got her in a stasis – a blood sleep."

Hawke and Fenris both growled at that.

"Fine… but you better stay clear of the fights. I will not be responsible for…" I rolled my eyes at Hawke and we walked out just as Cullen reached us.

He leaned in a kissed me. "I'm pregnant, let's go fight Blood Mages," was how I told him. He paled, "What? You want to… you're…"

"Coming with us to protect the pregnant fairy or staying to worry about me with the King?" I asked as I walked along behind Hawke. I saw Varric and Sebastian looking at me in shock.

I had to explain what I was saying twice on the walk to the wounded coast… once for clarity, you see. Varric couldn't actually believe that I'd told Cullen I was pregnant in the same breath as 'let's go kill mages'… and he'd been there! I told Cullen about the whole, one mates' kid is everyones' kid. He'd nodded and said that he'd sort of figured that that was how it would work. I was happy at that.

We encountered Samson on the way, as in the game. "Well, here you are. You've been sticking your nose in every problem in Kirkwall since each of you got off the boats. I still have to thank you, Miss… for your kindness." I had been giving him Lyrium since we met him the first time… no one else knew.

Cullen looked at me sharply, "What kindness?"

"Lyrium. I know the truth, Cullen… that you Templars are addicted to it. I know for a fact that _you_ can kick the habit, but I don't know about Samson…"

"I… I could do that?" Cullen asked. "Not without severe pain. When Kinlock fell, you were in Withdrawal, and when you go to kick the habit again… the withdrawal will kick your memories into overdrive. I could help you, if you wish it, but Samson needed help and accepted what I offered."

"Templars are addicted?" Sebastian looked horrified. "Yes, Prince Vael, they are. Without the Order… technically they're free to leave whenever, but they don't get their fix. Lyrium Withdrawal is fiercely painful and nothing to joke about. Go get the Templars, Samson, and we'll see about getting you back into the Order," I said. Samson looked relieved and nodded before heading off. But before we could move forward, Cullen grasped me gently by either arm and looked into my eyes. "I want your help. I need to kick this, and you said _when_ not _if_, so obviously I'll be stopping…"

I nodded, "When Cassandra – Right Hand of the Divine – recruits you to the second Inquisition, in the midst of the Mage-Templar war, you will find yourself stopping."

Everyone around me paled. "War… Inquisition… that doesn't sound good, love…"

"I can help you right now – you will never again need Lyrium, yet your abilities as a Templar will not only stay with you, but be more powerful."

"I… yes. Do it."

I summoned a syringe and drew my blood, "Last chance to back out, my love."

He took off his gauntlet and held out his arm, "I'm not backing out." I injected him and he grunted as he felt the Dragon Blood ignite in his veins, burning any trace of Lyrium and working to strengthen him.

We walked on as Cullen fought the pain. "It's actually less painful for you than it would be for someone else. Not only are you already quite strong, but you're my mate. Alistair didn't feel any pain, but only because he _already_ has the… special component that's causing the pain."

"What component?" Varric asked.

"You'll finally give him a nickname if I tell you, and I so want to see his face when you say it the first time!" I giggled. "Fine, I'll wait… but only until we get back to the city. Good thing the boat doesn't leave until morning."

Thrask stepped forward as we approached, and we all saw Bela lying on the sand, 'asleep'.

"I suppose it was too much to hope that you wouldn't come here. Though I can't understand why you side with Meredith now…" he was looking to Cullen. I spoke, "Come off it, Thrask. We don't support her, but this is wrong! Blood Magic is wrong!"

"Yet you injected the Knight-Captain with your blood?" Grace sneered.

"I can't use blood magic. What I did will give him greater control of his abilities as a Templar; make him stronger. My blood is special – it can strengthen Magic or Templars, it can even do more miraculous things than that. But blood Magic? Not possible, I'm afraid. Demons also have a hard time fucking with me. Darkspawn fear me. It's a shame you decided to do this, Grace…"

"Impossible! Blood can't do that…" I allowed my wings out, causing them all to pale. "My blood is special. I realize Meredith is psycho, I know she's dangerous… if you had waited a month or two, you'd have been free. Now?"

"Let the hostage go," Thrask sighed. Grace snarled, "No, the bitch dies; then the champions do."

"We will not kill an innocent to achieve our goals. It gains us nothing to become Meredith." Thrask reasoned.

"Meredith? What care have I for _Meredith_? I'm here for her," she sneered, pointing at me. The entire group, including the 'Queens Guard' stepped in front of me.

"I'm afraid we cannot allow you to harm the Queen." One of them said. Everyone that wasn't part of our group stilled. "Queen?" Thrask asked, pale.

"Yes… did I forget to mention that I've been _Married_ to Alistair since Justinian of 9:30 Dragon? And that our Andrastian wedding is in 4 months?" I asked sweetly. Thrask stepped back, "No one has to die here…"

Grace gave a menacing laugh, "That's where your wrong." She stabbed her hand and used her blood magic to kill him before shouting, "Forget the hostage… kill the _Queen_!"

And the fight started. I had shielded Alain during the battle, much to the surprise of my people. When it was over, he gave a small whimper and said, "I'm sorry… Grace used blood magic to hold her… There's no other way…" I stopped him. "You forget, I am not as you are. I need no blood magic to wake my friend, Alain. Do not mark yourself as one of them, or Meredith will kill you. Hawke when the Knight-Commander shows up, tell her that Alain was also kidnapped by Grace. Tell her that he was also knocked out when we arrived, because he refused to help… Cullen, I need you to back up this lie… because I cannot. I can tell you what to say, but I cannot say it myself…" the two men nodded as I folded away my wings and knelt by Bela.

As I knelt by her, I sent my magic within her, looking for the source of the block that kept her asleep. When I found it, it crumbled at the mere touch of my magic… I didn't need to do anything. Meredith came up to us just as I opened my eyes and handed Bela a flask of water.

"Where are we? I was so sure I was going to end up in the hole of a slavers ship…" She groaned as she sat up.

"Honestly, I thought you were better than this. A couple of lousy Templars and your down?" Hawke asked, both relieved and amused. Meredith glared at him.

"They took me by surprise. I'd say thank you but I think my way of talking is better done in private…" I chuckled and she turned to me, "Will you take me up on my tanks?" she asked with a smirk.

"No can do, lover. You see, it appears I'm with child, so my mates will be even more protective and jealous…"

Meredith and the Templars with her stiffened. "Child? That's no fun…"

"A Queen must provide her husband with Heirs, Bel… since the Divine is hosting a wedding for me, Alistair, Fenris and Cullen if he agrees… it's only proper that we secure the future of the throne."

Meredith glared, "And how sure are you that the babe is Alistairs? I believe he only got into town three days ago… he hasn't been here since last _year_ before that."

"Isn't it obvious? I'm only 3 days along, Meredith. My people have such an advanced method of telling when conception happens… but don't take my word for it. When the baby is born, he will have his fathers' eyes, and that will be proof enough."

One of the Templars with her moved forward as her hand twitched. Cullen, Fenris and the guards Alistair sent with me all stepped between us. "What do you think you're doing?" one of the guards asked.

"Any child borne of a Mage belongs to the Chantry!" Meredith snarled. I pulled out a sending stone.

"Aedan… tell me Sister Nightingale is with you…" I whimpered. I had forgotten this part or 'Chantry Law'.

"Ara, dearest, what is wrong?" Leliannas soothing voice came across clearly. Meredith froze as she recognized the name of the Left Hand of the Divine.

"Leli, sweetie… I'm pregnant and the Knight-Commander is attempting to take me… tell me I have the support of the Divine here, babe…" I was shaking with fear. I wouldn't allow anyone to take my child; regardless. But if I had to fight… I would be terrified of them targeting my belly.

"Most Holy, your ward is with Child…" I didn't hear the rest of the words; my brain was turning. If the Most Holy was there, then he wasn't in Gwaren, he was in Orlais. Also what was with Leli calling me the Divines Ward?

"Child? I am Divine Justinia. I am sending Sister Nightingale to safe-guard you at this time. I know you have not yet been told, but I have taken you as a Ward due to the… circumstances of Haven and the Temple. You will _not_ have to give up your child to the Chantry. Lelianna has told me of what you are, and I promise you that your child is safe."

The connection cut; Meredith snarled and glared at Cullen for stepping between us, but she huffed and turned to the knocked out and dead mages and Templars around us. Her eyes settled on Alain.

Her eyes narrowed, "Why is this one the only one still… awake?"

Hawke spoke up, "He was a Hostage along with my… along with Isabela, here. Both were unconscious when we arrived. He used to be part of Graces group, but apparently when she approached him for help in this… farce, he refused. She said that she couldn't have anyone telling you of her plans so she brought him…"

"She told you all that did she?" Meredith sneered. "Well, I asked why he was a hostage… since no one in our group could really claim him as special to them; there was no point in him being here." Hawke looked unconcerned at Merediths' disbelief.

"Samson… thank you for going to get the Templars. I know it must have been awkward for you…" I said. "Oh… well… I figured I was tired of seeing any mage that got a taste of freedom turn to blood magic. Realized I was wrong all those years ago…"

Meredith nodded at him and they began gathering bodies as we made our escape.

* * *

"So, Feathers, what's the special component that had Curly in so much pain but didn't affect his Majesty here?" Varric asked as we all entered my place. Alistair looked confused.

"My blood carries the blood of Dragons. Alistairs father, Maric, was empowered by the blood of a Great Dragon. That blood was passed to both Alistair and his brother. It's almost as strong as the blood of an Old God, so it didn't really affect him when I gave him a vial of my blood to cure the… yeah."

"King of Ferelden, Former Templar, Grey Warden, and now Dragon Blooded? Your Majesty is quite the Special Snowflake," Varric commented in exasperation.

"Er… thanks?" I was giggling at the dialogue from Varric that was supposed to occur in a year or two when Bela, Varric and Alistair were looking for Maric.

"That's his nickname, right?" I asked with glee. "Snowflake, it is," Varric chuckled.

I high fived Varric, making Alistair pout.


	48. Last Straw

_Chapter Six_

_Final Straw_

Over the next week and half, we took care of several things. We reconciled Charade and Gamlen, the Awiergan scrolls, Castillion was killed with a promise of a really nice ship for Bela from me, took care of _former_ Captain Jevan, and took care of the 'Haunted' house for Varric.

Now it was time for 'Faith'. We would be meeting up with Leli at the Chantry. This morning, I had 'distracted' the Grand Cleric while Anders set his explosives and she had told me about an 'agent of the Divine' coming tonight. Sebastian and I already knew, but we still gathered Hawke, Bela, Varric and Aveline to go to the Keep… Fenris and one of the 'Queens Guard' was a given, of course.

There was a mage there when we arrived. "So, even the Divine fears us now… she should. Kill the spies!"

In less than a heart-beat, everyone closed ranks around me. The archers and Hawke and I targeted the Mages in their group while the Warriors killed anyone who got close.

I kept everyone from killing the two who came running in at the end, though they gave me funny looks for it.

We all heard the _clunk clunk_ of Leliannas' boots as she walked up behind them, but the two numb-skulls seemed to think it was their back up. She smirked as she approached them from behind.

Before either of them could speak, she had a dagger embedded in each ones throat.

She began to walk forward with a sigh. "The resolutionists, I might have known."

"Lelianna!" Bela chuckled out.

"Isabela?" Leli asked, looking slightly startled. I forgot that they hadn't met up in the times that I've been with either one. Not Chateau Haine or the Champion Banquet… huh.

"_Sister Nightingale,_ indeed. I remember it didn't take much to make you sing." Isabela purred. Hawke looked between the two women as Aveline snorted in disgust, "Is there anyone you _haven't_ slept with?"

I giggled, "You, Fenris, Varric, Sebastian… I can list a few more but the ones who can't be listed among our group are Me, Anders, and Hawke…"

"You slept with Anders?" Hawke asked. "Back when he was just an Apostate fleeing the Circle in Ferelden."

"Perhaps we should get back to one of the reasons I'm here? I'm investigating the possibility of a rebellion here in Kirkwall."

"Oh, that's going to happen. Elthina will not leave. I already told her she will die if she stays, but she insists. Hence, if you want those bones saved, you will just have to sequester them now…"

Sebastian sucked in a breath, "She'll die? We can't prevent that?"

"Not with her wanting to stay. I even found someone to replace her so that she could live; a criminal who would live in addiction for the rest of her life anyway. Elthina… when I told her what her death would lead to, she refused to budge. It's supposed to be your sign to return to your throne as well as the start of something bigger. I shouldn't have told her that first part. I knew she wouldn't budge but, Sebastian… hearing that it was meant to nudge you, she became even more adamant to stay."

"I… I'll talk to her. I'll reclaim my throne without… she doesn't need to _die_ for that!"

"It isn't just that, though, Bastian… she knows that she's meant to die and doesn't want anyone taking her place. Not even someone who will never get better."

Sebastian cried out, "How… how does she die? Will it… at least be painless?"

"She won't see it coming and she won't feel it; I swear it. It will be swift and the main perpetrator will die by your own hand."

He nodded, "I… if I can't save her, at least I can avenge her."

"I will be staying in the meantime. As the Most Holies Ward, you are more important than most would assume. Your child is to be protected at all costs." Lelianna embraced me.

"What's this about me being her Ward, huh?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"Funny enough, it was only just finalized the day before you 'called' us. That is why Aedan was in Val Royeaux. You are still family to the Couslands, but you've taken on an important mantle. You can see the future, and you are not one of the four known races. She wishes to establish a report, so to speak."

"That's good, because I've recently had a vision about that… I'm apparently more important than even I thought, Leli. I will be receiving visitors next week – more of my race. They've been looking for me since my power 'awakened' 6 years ago. Just before the Deep Roads expedition."

"Do you know why?" She asked, losing all familiarity, turning serious.

"Yes… but it's complicated. I'll let them explain."

"What day?" Hawke asked.

"Thursday…"

"I'll have the whole group at yours on Wednesday night… okay?" I nodded at his words. They may as well know; I trusted each of them with my life.

* * *

All that was left was the final mission; The Last Straw. But it was now Thursday and I was pacing the living room, waiting for the four visitors to arrive.

"Kitten, will you please sit down? You're making me dizzy," Bela commented lazily. Lelianna chuckled and pecked me on the cheek as I plopped into the seat next to her.

Fenris was the one to stand when the knock came. Revas looked at me with a whimper and I pet him.

The three people came into view; two women and two men. Surrounded as I was by such a group, the queens' guards were resting.

The first woman was 5'5 with flowing clear hair that reached her mid-back; and I do mean _clear_. It was practically made of air, though it was faintly colored white. Her eyes were golden and glowed like gold in sunlight and her skin was fair and flawless.

The second woman was 5'6 with _blue_ hair that moved and flowed like a small lake and hung to her waist. Her eyes were seaweed green and her skin was so light blue it was _almost_ a normal pale color.

The first man was colored like the earth; his short 'spiky' hair was grassy green, his skin tree-bark brown, and his eyes were clear as a diamond. He stood at 5'9.

And finally, the fourth man; he was 5'10 with crimson hair, molten gold and red eyes with sun-kissed skin. His hair hung to his shoulders and moved like fire in the wind. Each of them wore a single silver ring on the middle finger of their right hand. On the silver band was a design of four elements. Fire melded to water, water faded to air, air turned to earth and earth roared to fire.

One-by-one, they filed in to stand before me, before each taking a knee.

The clear-haired woman spoke. "My Queen, thank the stars you are alright."

I looked around to my companions, each of them staring in shock.

"Er… you want to… explain?" I asked.

The man with fire-hair lifted his head to look at me, "Do you not remember us, then?"

I shook my head. "She must have died violently, then," the water woman sighed.

I flinched, "Does burning alive count as violent?"

The fire man looked horrified, "You died in the elements? This is… unprecedented…"

"Er… well, at least you _know_ I'm not the original owner of this body…"

"Of course. Sylvain was chosen to be the Vessel of the Crown more than 60 years ago. We knew that when next she left the temple, she would no longer be Sylvain, but the Crown Princess. But when her body vanished 7 almost 8 years ago, we worried. Never before has the Princess been taken like that." The Earthen man stated.

"I woke in the Korcari Wilds of Ferelden." I shrugged.

"Then that is where you were destined to be. Our kind has never had… connection to these lands or peoples before, though prophecy did indicate it would happen." The woman with clear hair.

"You called me both Queen and Crown Princess…"

"When you awoke, you were our Princess; but 6 years ago, the Queen died. As her successor, you were crowned in absence. We've been looking for you since." Fire-guy.

"I see. That makes me Queen twice over, then… I hate to be rude, but can I get your names? I've been associating each of you with elements that you resemble…"

"Appropriate, as we are sylphs. I am Magma, a fire Sylph. This is Celeste, an Air Sylph; Galaxia, a Water Sylph, and Cedar, an Earth Sylph."

"Huh… I've been calling myself a Fairy."

"That isn't actually wrong. Fairies are what we call the Royals; the ones who can control all the elements. We are here to be your honor guard… you said you were already a Queen?" Cedar asked.

"Of Ferelden. One of my mates is the King there. This is Fenris, my second mate, and Cullen over there is my third."

"Is your fourth not here?" Galaxia asked.

Bela snorted and Cullen groaned. I blushed, "Fourth…? I only have three…"

"Then you simply haven't met the fourth. You royals have a mate for each element. As a Matriarchal and Matrilineal society, women are dominant; though men out number us 4 to 1. Women are the life-givers so it's only natural…" Celeste smiled.

I chuckled, "Tell that to the Patriarchy from back on Earth! And, for that matter, the people here…"

"Do you know which elements each of your mates represents?" Magma asked.

"Hmm… Alistair is fairly easy going and calm, so I'd say he's water. Fenris is earth, no doubt with his stoic demeanor and strong heart… Cullen would be air with his nature turning from playful breeze to twister when angry…"

"Makes since that Fire would be your last mate, as it killed you." Magma nodded.

"You can all… take a seat… no need to kneel, you know."

Celeste smiled at me, "I will send word to our people. You've created an Alliance with another land, so we need to send an ambassador and see if he needs aid. I hear Fereldens lands were ravaged by a… illness?"

"Blight. It's something horrible and creates darkspawn. My blood seems to be immune and can even cure it though…"

Cedar looked thoughtful, "We could send Earth and Water Sylphs to heal the lands and restore crops to life. Air to keep the clouds away for sun and fire to burn away all 'corruption' the lands and bodies of the dead may carry."

I nodded, pulling out the Sending stone and asking Alistair if he wanted to do that.

"I really want to say yes, love. But people are distrustful of any Magic."

"So tell them it isn't Magic. It's nature, expedited. Sylphs are Elementals, Alistair. Elementals are connected to nature. Tell them their Queen is one, and that she's a Ward of the Divine! The people _need_ this."

"That's true… I'll approach it at the Landsmeet. It would help to have one of each type of Sylph here to show them. And you as well."

"Then hold off until after our Wedding in the Grand Cathedral in 4 months. It gives the Sylphs time to arrive, and people will more readily believe that I'm the Queen after."

"I can do that. How will I know them?"

"Oh you'll know… they _embody_ the Elements, so they look like the elements. I'm looking at a woman with clear hair, and one with blue hair… a man with green hair and one that looks like it's constantly on fire!" I giggled as Alistair let out an oath. "I can't wait to see that!"

"Anyway, I'll be sending your men back to you. The four Sylphs who found me are my Honor Guard."

"I can agree with that… I suppose."

After severing the connection, I looked at the sylphs. "How _did_ you find me?"

"Last week, for the first time since we were chosen as your Honor Guard, we felt your fear. You… despaired and almost kicked into Fight or Flight response." Galaxia said softly.

"My baby… the Knight-Commander wanted to take my unborn child…" four heads whipped up to stare in horror.

"We will not allow that! Children are sacred and so rare… they are the future." Celeste hissed, anger coloring her voice.

"Yes, I quite agree. I lost my first child here through a fight and sacrifice. A life for a life, so to speak. I can see the future so when I saved a friends life, I lost… I didn't know about that clause back then."

They looked somber. "How long ago? You've only been in this world for almost 8 years… conception is quite difficult for us," Cedar asked.

"7 years ago. I got pregnant 7 years and 2 months ago, lost the child at 3 ish months along when I was thrown through the air and slammed against a golem."

"Apologies for digging up old memories, my Queen…" Magma whispered.

"Call me Ara; all my friends do. Arvaala Cousland is the name I have now. Adopted sister to a noble family in Ferelden." I smiled at them. They smiled back.

* * *

A month; that's how long it took things to come to a head in Kirkwall. I had placed disguises on my Honor Guard so that they could move freely though the City with me. When Hawke got the message from Orsino, we gathered our whole party and rushed to the Gallows… and as expected, we were too late.

"Champions! Thank the maker you've come! Fist Enchanter Orsino got into a terrible argument with the Knight-Commander. He stormed off to bring the matter before the Grand Cleric, but the Knight-Commander gave chase. I fear there will be blood." A mage said as we approached. "Wonderful… take us to them." Hawke sighed.

We got to Lowtown, near the steps leading up to the nobles Hightown. That's where the fight was.

"I will have the tower searched… top to bottom!" Meredith shouted. "You can't do that; you have no right!" Orsino growled.

"I have every right; you are harboring blood mages, and I intend to root them out before they infect this city."

"Blood mages! Where do you not see blood magic? My people cannot sneeze without you accusing them of corruption."

"Do not trifle with me, mage; my patience is at an end."

"A wonder I never saw it begin!"

Hawke finally stepped in, "The way you two carry on, people will talk."

"This does not involve you, Champions," Meredith sneered.

"I called them here. I think people deserve to know just what you've done." Orsino sounded smug.

"What I've done is protect the people of this city, time and again. What I've done is protect you mages from your curse and your own _stupidity_; and I will not stop doing it. I dare not lower our guard."

"There _are_ blood mages in the Circle, Orsino. I can see the Auras, but every time someone reports them, you sweep it under the rug so that she doesn't have more ammo against you. But the truth is that the corruption that has been caused here is so deeply imbedded… it's too late."

"You can't be saying…" he actually looked scared. "Meredith is… unfortunately correct in this matter."

She actually relaxed at my words. "I know… and it breaks my heart to do it, but we must remain vigilant. Orsino, if you cannot tell me another way, do not brand me a tyrant."

The mage looked between us and sighed, "This is getting us nowhere. The Grand Cleric will put a stop to this."

"You will not bring her grace into this!" Meredith snarled, grabbing Orsino by the arm to keep him where he stood.

It was then that Anders stepped forward, glowing blue and his voice deepened and ethereal. "The Grand Cleric cannot help you."

"Explain yourself, _mage_," Meredith roared. Everyone glanced between the two… except those who knew about my power; they looked at me. I was crying and horror etched onto Sebastians face as Anders spoke.

"I will not stand by and let you treat mages like criminals, while those who would lead us bow to their Templar jailors. The circle has failed us, Orsino; even you should see that much. The time has come to act; there can be no half measures."

"Anders… what have you done?" Hawke asked, before looking to me, "What has he done?"

I shook my head, and I saw Meredith took that to mean I didn't know as Anders spoke once more, "There can be no turning back…"

He looked up to the Chantry and everyone followed his gaze as the ground began to rumble and shake. The chantry exploded in a flash or red light and I cried out.

"Maker have mercy…" Meredith stared in horror. "There… can be no peace…" Anders muttered.

"Elthina! She was… maker, she was your most faithful; most beloved… why couldn't she listen…?" Sebastian fell to his knees, tears streaming from his face.

He wiped his tears and stood, holding his hand out to the chantry and chanted, "Blessed are the souls of the faithful, that they ascend to your right hand…"

Orsino whirled to glare at Anders, "Why; why would you do such a thing?"

"I removed the chance of compromise, because there _is_ no compromise!"

"The Grand Cleric, slain by magic, the Chantry destroyed… As Knight-Commander of Kirkwall, I hereby invoke the Rite of Annulment. Every mage in the Circle is to be executed – immediately!"

"But the Circle didn't even do this! Champions, you can't let her do this! Help us stop this madness!" Orsino pleaded.

Everyone turned to me, shocking the watchers, as I had made a point these last 6 years to allow Hawke to lead. I took a deep breath and spoke. "Anders, you have committed grave sins here today. You knew this would end in your death… Sebastian, take your Justice." No sooner were the words out than Sebastian knocked an Arrow and planted it in Anders forehead as I cried.

"From this point, the Rite of Annulment is in Effect. We stand with the Templars."

There were calls of outrage among the mages present but I spoke firmly, "_If_ we sided with the Mages, there would be more deaths! Most of the Mages turned to blood magic the minute the Chantry exploded if they weren't already users. It's too late…"

Merrill sobbed, "Why did we have to kill Anders?"

"I warned him, Merrill. I told him that if he took this path, he would die. He knew the moment the plan was formed in his head what this would cause."

"But you know Meredith will turn against you as well!" Orsino begged.

"I know your crimes, Orsino. You conspired with that Blood Mage that was obsessed with Hawke's mother! We will not defend you," I snarled. Hawke froze… "I'm suddenly all for supporting the Templars… let's do that…" he said.

Orsino blanched as Meredith nodded her approval, "Very wise."

Merrill gave one final fight, "Are you sure about this… she will murder people whose only crime was being born with magic."

"Merrill sweetie, Anders tied our hands. Elthina wasn't just a mother to Sebastian, but to most of the City. We have the Left Hand here, and she will also side with Templars." Lelianna nodded, "Seeing what Anders did, I am duty bound to allow the Rite to go forward."

Orsino glanced at the mages with him, "Stop them, I will warn the others!"

The three mages were dead within minutes.

Meredith glanced at us, "I must gather my forces at the Gallows – meet me there as soon as you can, Champions." She rushed off, leaving Cullen with us.

"When the time comes, my love, she will say she wants to arrest Hawke and I… play along until she exposes her true thoughts. Okay?" I told him. He looked pained but nodded. "I won't let her harm you or the baby; I swear it. When you asked me three years ago if I would enact this on you… you knew, didn't you?"

I nodded. "This had to happen. I have to save the damn world in a few years and if this didn't happen… it's a mess…" we were talking as we rushed through town, killing any blood mages we came across. I stayed near the back of the group with Lelianna, the Sylphs and Cullen.

"I'm glad that you're with me… I should never have thought you were…" he looked upset at himself. "I know, my love… I know."

* * *

"I can't believe that every mage we came across was an abomination or using blood magic…" Hawke sounded broken as we reached the end of the Gallows. I gave him a pat on the back, "I know it sucks, but that would have happened even if we sided with the Mages… this way means less casualties and I have to take it."

Even Merrill seemed subdued at that.

"Stay back! I don't want to fight you!" Orsino shouted.

Meredith came up behind us, "And here you are!"

"Let us speak Meredith, before this battle destroys the very city you claim to protect!"

"I will entertain your surrender, nothing more."

"Revoke the Rite of Annulment; before it goes too far. Imprison us if you must; search the tower, I will even help you, but do not kill us for an act we did not commit."

"Not only is the Grand Cleric dead, killed by a mage, but the Champion _Queen_ has accused you of conspiring with a blood mage!" I handed her a note… "I'm sure you recognize his hand writing? This was found in the Den of that necromantic blood mage."

"Ah, she even provides _proof_! Perhaps I was wrong about you, _Ara_." She nodded to me.

He snarled at me, "This is how you treat you people?!"

"You are not my people, Orsino… you are a traitor."

"Go; prepare your people… the rest of the order is already crossing the harbor." Meredith snarled. He turned and took his people inside.

An hour passed before the others arrived.

"Let me tell you what is about to happen; we have the unenviable task of entering the Gallows and eliminating every mage we find within. You must harden your hearts; the magic within is a disease that, if left unchecked, will spread and fester. We will do what we must… Maker have mercy on their souls." The Templars all saluted her, including Cullen. I knew it was taking him a great deal of effort not to glance at me as she watched him.

He wanted to protect me; she wanted to see if he was truly loyal. The fact that he didn't watch me seemed to satisfy her, thus far as she approached us. "Prepare for the attack… Let me know when you are ready."

We decided to bring Hawke, myself, Lelianna, Sebastian, Varric, Fenris, and Aveline to battle with Orsino. Hawke gave the main orders, Aveline to charge when she could, Fenris to take opening, Isabela to use stealth on enemies attempting to sneak in… then he gave his speech.

"We didn't want this. The Mages are our brothers and sisters; and though it's a sad burden, it is necessary. Kirkwall needs us to set this right, we need order or we lose ourselves."

We fought our way in, and I stayed at the ass of the group, throwing daggers and magic. The Sylphs found vantage points to lock off the Gallows using the Elements… no one would escape.

Every time we killed a mage, I felt my heart tear a little… but they had turned to forbidden magics. I could over-look Merrills' use of it, because she couldn't harm a fly let alone anyone else… but these people…

And when a small group of mages came up begging mercy… I looked away and let Hawke deal with them.

Meredith and Cullen came up behind them, "The circle is beyond redemption!"

Cullen looked stunned at her behavior, "Knight-Commander, surly the Rite requires something more…"

"It requires _my_ word, Cullen. Do as I've commanded!"

Hawke asked for Cullens opinion. "I… Well, the Rite has always been a last resort; when every mage involved was beyond salvation. The situation in Ferelden was far worse, as Ara can attest to, and yet many mages were saved. We can still do as much here." Heads swiveled to look at me.

"Oh… you mean the Demons running rampant, torturing even the mages? The blood mages turning on each other, even? Let's not forget me having to stitch people up without magic. I would never force the unwilling to endure magic for any reason."

There were gasps as Cullen flinched, "I do recall you stitching me up with that dissolving thread you make. King Alistair was in the room with us." I nodded.

"Well, objection noted, Captain." Meredith dead-panned.

Hawke sighed, "Is there any way to prove their innocence?"

"There is not!" Meredith glared. "In theory, I could say yes, as they don't exude the aura of blood mages, but as for proof? There is none to be had."

"But they haven't resorted to it; even to save their own lives. Perhaps if we watch them carefully…" Cullen began.

"And if they hope to escape by playing innocent? Will you accept that responsibility, Cullen?" Meredith snarled.

"Yes! I believe that's what being a Templar is about."

"And I say we are here to protect the people; we bust be judges, jailors and even executioners."

"We are here to prevent a crisis; not raze anything in out path. Cullen says he will take responsibility for them, then I give these mages to him." Hawke nodded.

Cullen looked at a small group of Templars behind him, "Listen to the Champion." They nodded and moved forward to take the mages to safety.

I saw Merediths eyes narrow at us, before she moved on with us.

We entered the main 'room' from the game. Meredith snarled as she saw all the bodies around us, "Just as I suspected all along!"

Orsino laughed, "Willing sacrifices! Men and women who would have died at your hands anyhow. The irony is that until this very moment, I have never used blood magic."

"Do you take us for fools? One does not summon such a ritual from thin air!"

"The rite belonged to Quentin. Ara was right about my contact with him, at least. I put aside his research as too dangerous, but things change."

"The maker has guided us here to end your evil, Orsino!" Meredith snarled. "The _Maker_ has guided you all to your deaths!"

"Harvester…" I whimpered when his transformation was complete. "What?" Hawke asked. "This… this form is called the Harvester. It's pure evil, Hawke. Aedan had to fight one in the Deep Roads… their hard to kill and… the smell… The first Harvester was created by the smiths of Amgarrak Thaig, who were attempting to replicate and improve upon on Caridins work on creating golems. The smiths used the corpses of casteless dwarves instead of metal and stone, claiming that 'It would be an honor for a casteless dwarf to die in such way'. The head can remove from the body, Hawke. You have to kill the head! If it lives, it will go after dead bodies to add to itself… if there aren't any dead, it will _make_ dead."

Meredith, hearing my words shouted, "Kill the head! The head is the main source!" Templars rushed forward. I stayed away from the fight, encasing myself in an ice barrier. I wouldn't normally shy away, but… for my baby, I would do anything.

I saw Cullen glance approvingly at the barrier before rushing in to the fight.

I felt queasy when, as I said, the head detached and played keep-away. It was disgusting watching that thing squirm around.

I felt completely sick when Hawke jumped on the dead body pile to repeatedly stab a sword into the head of the beast. Not for the first time, I cursed my inability to get ill.

I let down the barrier as Meredith spoke, "It is over. I will make sure the Keep is secure; meet me in the courtyard when you are… done here. And Ara… good call on that tip…"

I nodded. I knew my face was pale as Fenris placed his arm around me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded again, "I'll be… I think I'll be okay."

When we walked out to the Courtyard, Meredith glanced at us, before looking back to all her injured men, "Look at all this. Magic is a cancer in the heart of our land; just as it was in the times of Andraste. And like her, we are left with no choice but to purify it with fire and blood."

"Strange way to treat a sick patient." Hawke remarked.

"Sometimes a limb must be amputated to save a life; unpleasant, but necessary… and my surgery is not yet done. I am beginning to wonder just how large your part in all this actually was. Two apostates come into our city, gathering power and influence? A sudden hero of the people? How can I trust that the two mighty Champions of Kirkwall are not a worse threat to this city than the Circle?"

"I'm sorry, but… is helping you _destroy_ the Circle not proof enough for you?" Hawke asked in disbelief.

"Proof of what; your lies? Proof that you are more clever than Orsino? The people of Kirkwall will mourn your loss, but I will tell them you died battling the Mages; a righteous cause."

Cullen stepped up then, looking horrified. "Knight-Commander, I thought we intended to _arrest_ the Champions…"

"You will do as I command, Cullen!"

"No! I defended you when Thrask started whispering you were mad; but this is too far. I will not allow you to harm my wife and our child, Meredith."

"I will not allow this insubordination; we must stay true to our path!" She shouted. She pulled her sword and Varric hissed a breath, "Andraste's dimpled butt cheeks…"

"You recognize it, do you not? Pure Lyrium, taken from the Deep Roads; the dwarf charged a great deal for his prize." She smirked at us.

"The idol poisoned Bartrands mind in the end!" Hawke cried out.

"He was _weak_… I am not. All of you, I want them dead!"

No one moved at her command… no-one but Cullen who stepped between me and her. "Enough! This is not what the order stands for. Knight-Commander, step down; I relieve you of your command."

She glared at me, "My own knight-captain falls prey to your blood magic… you all have! You are weak; allowing the mages to control your minds – to turn you against me. But I don't need any of you! I will protect this city myself! She pointed the sword at me. Cullen pulled his own sword, Vigilance and held it out, "You'll have to go through me. I will protect my family!"

"Idiot boy… just like the others."

Varric sighed, "She's lost it… just like Bartrand."

She began chanting and glowing. I let my wings burst forth, causing Templars to gasp and point. "Meredith Stannard; in the name of your maker, you have fallen to corruption. In the name of your Maker, you have committed great evils. And so it is, in the name of your Maker, that you must die!" I cried out as I rose above the crowd.

"What sorcery is this?!" she shouted. But I heard the whispers of her men as they fell to their knees, one-by-one. "Chosen…", "Makers' Will…", "Praise be…"

I wasn't about to dissuade that right now… especially since it was true. In an instant, every Templar in the courtyard rose and faced the Knight-Commander, drawing swords. The fight took… a lot less time.

When I landed, the Sylphs approached. "My… my Queen… we didn't realize… there hasn't been a winged Fae in thousands of years. You're blessed by the stars!" Galaxia exclaimed.

"Well… you're not wrong. I did have a bit of contact with the Maker these people worship. He has chosen me for something, but I can't say what." I knew people were listening. "Their… he exists?" Magma asked.

"Many things do, Mag… every legend and tale gets its start somewhere, you know."

I leaned into Cullen. "I want you, tonight. I really have to say that the way you defended me was… quite sexy." I was smirking as he turned red. Fenris chuckled. Bela was making out with Hawke.

I knew I would be heading to Val Royeaux soon… I'd be spending the rest of the pregnancy and the babes first years in Denerim… then it would time for the conclave, and saving the damn world. I still hadn't told anyone that I was carrying rare twins. Each had a different father; Alistair and Fenris. A boy and a girl… I'd tell them at the wedding.


	49. Marriage

_Chapter Seven_

_Marriage_

I was wearing a white ball gown style wedding dress. It had diamonds beaded into the bodice in tree like patterns and a long lace tulle skirt with flowers embroidered on the hem. It was a strapless to accommodate a plan the Divine had come up with. I had given Alistair and Cullen matching white suites. The only color on them was the red roses fastened to the lapels. Fenris wore matching white Armor.

The Divine hadn't announced our wedding to the public until yesterday… meaning only the select 'few' that got invitations were inside the Cathedral… everyone else had to wait outside.

The Divine had insisted on meeting with me yesterday to go over finer details, so Cassandra and Leliana were there with her. I had kissed Leli, much to the shock of Cassandra and Justinia.

Aedan had entered during this discussion and kissed Leliana much to the amusement of Justinia and shock of Cassandra.

I hummed as I used magic to pile my hair into graceful curls and do my makeup in a smoky grey with pink lips. Aedan and Fergus were the only two in the room with me as I got ready.

Fergus smiled. "Honestly, I'm just glad someone is making an honest woman out of you."

I snorted, "I'm always honest, brother dear…"

I put on my necklace and bracelet as finishing touches and winked, "I'm ready!"

Aedan poked his head out the door and gave the signal. Leliana began to sing a beautiful song… the one from Origins.

I walked down the Aisle, and I noticed that Alistair and Fenris were standing on either side of Cullen, all three dressed in the clothes I had given them. As planned, half-way down the aisle I allowed my wings to pop from my back and do a graceful unfurl. I heard gasps of both awe and fear.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am doing things differently today. As you see, this is no normal woman getting married here today. Today, she takes not one, but three husbands. This woman came from a land similar but different from our own, and today we honor not only the similarities to be found between us, but also the differences to share in. this is where you men make your promise," Justinia smiled.

"Right, suppose you start Cullen since you were the only one to actually ask her…"

There was slight laughter at Alistairs words, and I smiled.

Cullen beamed and took my hands into his, looking me deep in the eye. "I swear unto the maker and the Holy Andraste to love this woman the rest of my days."

He then moved to one side and Alistair repeated the vow before Fenris did the same.

She gestured to me. "I believe you plan to use vows from your homelands?"

I pulled out three rings while I recited the chosen Pagan wedding Vows. For Alistair, I had a gold ring that looked like a lion – the tail being the actual ring; for Cullen I had chosen a simple silver band with a sword done in opal; and for Fenris, a wolf on a black band.

"In the name of the spirit of God that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, I take thee Alistair Theirin, Cullen Rutherford and Fenris to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen ones. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself. I take you my hearts, at the rising of the moon; and the setting of the stars. To love and to honor, through all that may come, through all our lives together. In all our lives, may we be reborn that we may meet and know and love again, and to always remember," as I spoke their names, I slid the rings onto the fingers of each man. I could hear the sighing in the crowd. I had always loved the wedding vows of Paganism, so it was a no brainer to choose these lines… I saw Varric writing in the sidelines.

Each man, in turn, slid their respective rings onto my own finger. Alistair gave me the Dragon one again – my insistence to reuse – Cullen had given me the winged one again, and Fenris had the Lazurite flame ring.

"Then you may each kiss the bride," Justinia smiled and cheers went up around the hall.

I caught sight of Mia and the rest of Cullen's family waving at me, so I smiled at them. I had Alistair bring them with him so he'd gone to South Reach personally to collect them before making the Journey here.

* * *

"Those were such lovely vows!" Leliana was embracing me as I watched Fergus and Aedan making a bee-line for me. "They're the same ones I used for Teagans' wedding, at the Banquet, dearest."

"I know! They are so lovely, though! I may have to use those if…" I smirked, "Don't worry, sweetie, a few years and…"

She grinned. Aedan and Fergus finally got to us.

"The Ferelden nobility will be quite upset that the King got married without them…" Fergus sighed.

"Yup, and I'm going on honeymoon with my mates so you get to field the mail," I smirked.

"Well… me and Eamon. He's the king's seneschal after all…"

"It's only Haring 9:37, Fergus. Alistair still has that… thing in a few months, so our honeymoon will only last 1 month. I'll help you with getting things sorted and keeping them up to date when we get back."

Alistair, Fenris and Cullen came up to us. Each one kissed me on the cheek as the Sylphs watched me with amusement from the back of the room.

"So… bit of news, men… you know I'm pregnant, but… there's more to it. It's twins! One is Fenris' and the other Alistairs." I was grinning as Alistair fell to the floor in a dead faint.

Lelianna laughed, "You do know how to make an announcement!"

"Should have seen the way I told Cullen I was pregnant in the first place!"

"Oh I remember… 'I'm Pregnant; let's go kill blood mages!' I was ready to do then what Alistair just did!" Cullen sighed.

"I know your upset, but… soon enough; you'll get to be the biological father. Everyone will get their turn, love. And like I said, the kiddos belong to us all anyway!"

He chuckled, "I wasn't upset about that. I was just thinking that I can't go on the honeymoon due to the situations in Kirkwall."

"That's alright. While the inquisition is active you'll mostly have me to yourself. Fenris has crap to do in Tevinter at that time and Alistair has the Mantle of Kinghood…" he chuckled. "Then I will be eagerly awaiting the time."

Alistair finally roused, so he, Fenris and I began our journey to our honeymoon destination; Orzammar.


	50. VOTE (Not an Update)

**_NOT AN UPDATE_**

* * *

so, i know you want more story, but i'm at a road-block...

i don't know what to do about Ara's 4th mate! so i'm putting it to a vote.

should I bring her first husband (Alex) and her first son (Levi) to Thedas?

should i pair her with a fire Sylph?

or do you guys have a suggestion? i will admit that i briefly considered Solas as an option, but i'm just not sure... i keep waffling back and forth between several options and figured maybe let what fans i do have decide this one - because obviously i wasn't thinking when i added that there would be a fourth mate! Stars above, i need help!

another thing, baby names for the twins and Cullens future kiddo... i need suggestions for that too.

i was thinking Maric and Livia for the twins (Makes it obvious who the boys' daddy is, doncha think?) but i'm not really feeling it. Alistairs kiddo is deff a boy but i'm not sure if Fenris' should be boy or girl... and Cullen would be super sweet with a daughter so... yeah...

Help me get you the next part of the story by tossing in your votes!


	51. Notice - not Update yet

Not an Update - more of a notice

* * *

Okay all - I've gotten very distracted... to the tune of about 150k words. this new book is similar - woman wakes up in Thedas blah-blah.

however, here's whats different. All Origins explored, she went through two other games before reaching Thedas and already has her Plot Armor (of course).

Now the question is, when you read it i want you to tell me if i should pick her final partner or if she should end up poly like here. I'm about to post it so look for it on my profile by morning. i love you all, i just... hit a roadblock with this book. i can't quite figure out how to make chapter 4 of Inquisition work - but i will at least post the first 2 or 3 for you guys by next week. i didn't forget - just got caught up in the land of MMORPG for my dad...

that was a lame excuse - sorry. won't happen again.


	52. Out of the Fade

**_Inquisition_**

**_9:40 Dragon_**

* * *

_Chapter One_

_Out of the Fade…_

* * *

I whimpered in pain as I came to my senses. My left hand fucking hurt and I could see the green glow even through my shut eyes. I wasn't chained or shackled… I was in a bed. Cass and Leli must have thought things through when I was the survivor.

I opened my eyes as Cass and Leli came in the room. "Leli… what happened?"

"You do not remember? I was hoping you could tell us… we know you and one other survived the blast at the conclave."

I froze. "… Ah… _that_ I remember."

"When you stepped out of the rift, you were holding onto a man, I do not recognize him." I cried out as the mark on my palm spread.

"I… fuck I don't have time for this! I'll deal with the guy later; for now, He is not to be imprisoned – he didn't do it. As for the breach, let's go close it."

Cassandra nodded as I stood and we began moving. "I will have him taken to a room, then.

We were close to the gates and she raised her voice, "Open the gates; we are heading into the valley."

"Yes, Lady Cassandra!" one man shouted as we walked up. Two men held the gate open as we exited Haven proper… the minute we were through, they closed them again.

As we walked, she talked; "They said you not only stepped from the rift holding onto a man, they said your wings were out and glowing, and there was a woman behind you… no one knew who she was, though some have guessed, given what happened at the Gallows in Kirkwall 3 years ago. They say it was Andraste, giving you final guidance before your quest to save the world… but the man, he was unconscious and bloodied. They said you brought the culprit with you; we will have that cleared up."

I nodded, "Thank you Cass. I know people want to blame me, right now; and I can't say they're entirely wrong. This would have happened no matter what, but I know the true culprits, I placed myself in the position at the urging of the Maker so that I could get _this_ blasted thing that wants to kill me. I can't even tell you who's behind it yet… Demons!" I cried out as the bridge collapsed. My shout gave her enough warning to crouch and jump so that she landed on her feet on the frozen lake. I didn't bother with the weapons nearby; I simply extended my wings and flew up while shooting an ice-lance at the shade that popped up behind Cass.

Once the two were dead we continued on. Unlike in the game, I didn't stop for _every_ damn resource or loot area. We approached the first rift swiftly.

"We're getting close; you can hear the fighting up ahead." Cass nodded at me. I was so glad that I had spent two months in Haven before the Conclave getting on Cassandras 'good' side. She at least trusted me.

We got to the ledge and I launched into the air, and as soon as the demons were dead – before Solas could speak – I put my hand out and called to the rift. It closed and Solas looked stunned.

"Thank you Solas, for keeping the Mark tame while I was unconscious; Varric, good to see you again… Fen'Harel; Solas Ir Mala Falon. Ir Dirth'len, Vhenallin." _Dread wolf; pride, I am your friend. I'm secret one, friend of the people._

"Feathers, what did you just say?" Varric asked as I began walking. "Hmm? I told him I'm a friend… you surly recognized the title the Sabre Clan gave me in all that?"

"Didn't Daisy use 'Fen'Harel' as a curse? I think she said it was the name of their trickster god."

"No… Fen'Harel was much better than that: they just don't remember the sacrifices he made. I use it as a good omen…" I said.

Solas looked at me, slightly pale and surprised. "Melava inan enansal,"_ Time was once a blessing_… he was quoting Suledin (endure), the Dalish lullaby.

I nodded at said the next line, "Ir su aravel tu elvaral, u Na emma abelas" _but long journeys are made longer, when alone within._

"Feathers… I'm feeling left out!" I patted Varrics head, "Would you like me to sing you the Lullaby we're quoting or are you gonna tough it out?"

"… Bianca says we're good."

"I would very much like to hear you sing one," Cass asked. I smiled; she had fallen in love with the songs from Earth…

"How about Mir Da'len Somniar; My Child Dreams."

Cass nodded and I allowed the Kalimba tinkling to hum through the air. As I sang, any demons we came across halted in their tracks. Solas, Cass and Varric killing them easily.

_Elgara vallas, da'len_

_Melava somniar_

_Mala taren aravas_

_Ara ma'desen melar_

_Iras ma ghilas, da'len_

_Ara ma'nedan ashir_

_Dirthara lothlenan'as_

_Bal emma mala dir_

_Tel'enfenim, da'len_

_Irassal ma ghilas_

_Ma garas mir renan_

_Ara ma'athlan vhenas_

_Ara ma'athlan vhenas_

"That was… beautifully sung, Da'len."

"Ma Serannas, Hahren. Look, there's the Forward Camp!" I said, pointing happily after closing the Rift near it.

"Maybe you should sing your way through the fights, Feathers. I don't know if you saw, but the demons were freezing in their tracks as you sang."

Solas nodded and I saw the people at the camp staring in stunned silence. "I saw… but I find it odd. I'm a _Fairy_ not a Siren. My songs have never captivated people before…"

"Ah, but you've never sang around your enemies before, have you?" Varric smirked. "I… huh, no. I could have sworn… hmmm."

Roderick glared at us as we approached. "You made it; Chancellor Roderick, this is," Leliannas words were cut off.

"I know who she is! As Grand Chancellor, I order you to take this _criminal_ to Val Royeaux to face execution!"

"I wouldn't do that… ordering Cassandra is not the wisest move you could make. And I can swear it wasn't me that did this. Anyway the breach is our concern now, Rod, so as Queen of Ferelden, which is currently where we are, I'm going to have to veto your order and we're going to charge the front line. It's the quickest route. Lelianna, get some people on the mountain path, your patrol is being ambushed by demons and a rift. Get them safe, and I will close the rift when I can."

Without hesitation, she nodded and rushed to send people to the mountain path. My hand began sparking and glowing as I hissed in pain. I didn't bother to look at it since I knew what was happening.

"Look, this pretty little thing wants to kill me right now. Until we can stabilize the breach, I'm useless to you, Rod. Meaning I won't survive long enough for your trial short of magic amputation."

Without waiting for a reply, we took off. I wasn't going to leave Cullen on the front line without help.

There were _seventeen_ demons at this rift. I was furious when I saw Cullen was fighting nearly alone. Only 4 or 5 men were with him. The others were down in the damn valley.

Without hesitation, I shot ice spikes into the eyes of every enemy that I saw. Cullen looked up and smiled at me as I closed the rift.

Solas glanced at me, "You are quite proficient in that for someone who has never done this before…"

I smirked, "You taught me. In a vision, where I didn't know how, you took my hand and lifted it to the rift. Feeling it then, allowed me to know how after."

He actually smiled at me. "Then I am glad to have been of service."

"Lady Cassandra, how did you manage to close the rift?" Cullen asked. I rushed into his arms and he chuckled. He wore his fur mantle and armor and carried the shield and sword I had given him years ago… the set was made by Wade during the events of Awakening. Vigilance was the Eldest Dragon Bone Sword and the Starmetal Shield was named Valiance.

"I did it! I closed the rift… I have a magic hand now," I winked. He leaned in and kissed me, much to Solas' astonishment.

"The way to the Temple should be clear. Lelianna will try to meet you there, my love."

"Create some time for us, husband. We'll need you to hold off demons. All rifts in the immediate area will close the minute I stabilize the breach."

He nodded, "We will be having a talk when you're done."

"Yup, 3 days from now, we'll talk…" I smirked and danced off. He let out an oath but helped his men back to give us time. "Why 3 days, feathers?"

"I don't actually have enough magic to _seal_ the breach; we need the Mages or Templars for that… I can stabilize it, but it will drain me completely. I will need time to recover so my body will put me in a healing sleep."

Solas nodded, "That does sound accurate…"

We entered the Temple, "The breach is a _long_ way up, Feathers… can you get to it?"

I snorted, "The breach is connected to that rift there; if I'm right, that's where I re-emerged. All I have to do is seal that rift, and it will stabilize the breach."

Cass smiled at me as Lelianna came rushing up.

"You're here; thank the Maker!"

"Position your men, babe. We will have one nasty son of a pride demon to fight when I reopen that rift so I can seal it." She nodded and began barking orders as we made our way down.

"Now is the hour of our Victory; bring forth the sacrifice." I heard Corypheus speak in his deep and deceptively sexy voice. Cassandras head whipped to look at me, "What are we hearing?"

"At a guess? The person who really made the breach." I gave a curt nod at Solas' words. "Why is that voice familiar, Feathers?"

"You'll know in a few months, first-mate chest-hair," I smirked as he let out an oath. "You know about that?"

"It's Isabela… if I didn't know about it, I'm a horrid friend. I guessed."

We passed the chunks of glowing red Lyrium and Varric gasped, "You know this stuff is Red Lyrium, seeker…"

"I can see it, Varric."

"But what's it _doing_ here?"

I cleared my throat. "This mountain was brimming with Lyrium. Magic drew on it and the enemy corrupted it."

"It's evil… don't touch the stuff," Varric spat.

"Keep the sacrifice still," Corypheus intoned before Justina cried out, "Someone… help me!"

"That is Divine Justinias' voice!" Cassandra cried as we hopped down into the 'pit'.

That's when my hand flared and the 'vision' started.

"Someone help me!"

"Justinia!" my voice cried.

"Run while you can, Ara… warn them as you warned me!"

"We have an intruder… slay the Seer!" ah so he had recognized me then? The vision dissipated.

"He knew what you were… we've been keeping that information guarded but he knew… were we betrayed… and the Divine, she said you warned her…"

"She knew she was going to die, Cass; and no we haven't been betrayed. This particular person knew of my ability because I told him… years ago. The fade bleeds into this place. What you just saw are echoes of what happened."

"She is right… and this rift is sealed… albeit temporarily. She's right that we need to reopen it, and that it will attract attention from the other side."

I lifted my hand as Cass shouted to stand ready. And the fight began. I would disrupt the right each time the Demon looked like he was going to do something big, so he was always 'stunned' for a few seconds.

When I truly closed the rift… I watched the implosion shoot green light into the sky, the breach stabilizing it for now. I fell to my knees as Varric shouted, "Feathers!" Cass put one of my arms over her shoulder while Solas took the other side, and I lost consciousness.


	53. Into the Frying Pan

_Chapter Two_

_Into the Frying Pan_

* * *

As expected, I didn't wake for three days.

I entered the Chantry; I had put on black jeans, an 'off-shoulder' sleeveless black top with bleach 'rust stain' splatter mixed with a black steel boned corset paired with knee high boots and my 'backpack' that really didn't get much use. I mostly used it for my pocket-realm tent, sodas, and foods and… well; there was something I might try, later.

I entered the War room where Cass and Rod were fighting.

"Chain her! I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trail!" he snarled. I rolled my eyes and Cass said, "Disregard that; and leave us." They saluted and left the room.

"People need to stop thinking they can chain me without dinner first." Leliana snorted a laugh as Cullen coughed.

"You walk a dangerous line, seeker… and who is that?"

He was pointing to another new-comer.

"Er… I'm Maxwell… Maxwell Trevelyan… I hear you saved my life?" the man was 5'11 with soft black hair and kind green eyes. He was tanned and I heard he was actually the heir to his house – a noble warrior who used sword and shield.

"Maxwell! Perfect timing… this is Cassandra, Cass this is Max… get to know one another." I was giddy. It had been damn hard to find the potential Inquisitor that would be Cassandras perfect match in the time frame given… I was given leave to save only _one_ of the potentials… if I'd been allowed two, I would have grabbed Ellana Lavellan for Solas… but I only had a split second to decide from the moment I was given leave, to the time I had to rush to Justinias office. I grabbed the first of the two choices that was closest to me and ran. He'd seen my wings and didn't even question it.

Leli, Cullen and Josie all caught what I was doing. "What? Do you have any idea how hard it was to figure out which of the four potentials would be Cassandras soulmate in so little time? Two of them were women so they were out, but it was Max or Kaaras Adaar and that Tal-Vashoth wasn't _quite_ right, but it was really close! Then there was Ellana and she would have been Solas' soulmate had they met or Malika Cadash – she didn't have a soulmate among us – and the Maker only let me choose one of them! If I'd been able… Ellana was a good woman."

After my little speech, Cass and Max looked at me slack-jawed and Joesephine asked, "The Maker… spoke to you?"

"First time he's ever said something to me directly. Last time, he used the Guardian of the Ashes to tell me shit. But since one of them would have survived if I didn't exist, he let me pick one. Max was closer and Cass deserves happiness." I shrugged.

Roderick looked at me with disdain, "You expect us to believe that?"

"She is unable to lie, Chancellor…" Cass said with a red face. "Ah! I am unable to tell an _Untruth_… I can go to bed and call that lying. I can twist the truth to suit my needs, but if I say something directly, it has to be true. Grass is green, demons stink and Darkspawn look like zombies… those are all facts and that's the jist of it."

"You are still a suspect!" Roderick shouted.

"No. someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave; someone Most Holy did not expect."

Cassandra plunked a heavy book on the table and looked at Roderick.

"You know what this is… a writ from the Divine granting us permission to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition Reborn. We will close the breach, find those responsible, and restore Order. With or without chantry approval." He snarled at stomped out.

Lelianna smiled innocently and said, "This is the Divines directive; rebuild the inquisition of old, find those who will stand against the chaos… we aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now, no Chantry support."

"But we have no choice. We must act now… with you at our side, Ara."

"Was that ever in question? I'm still trying to steal Lelianna from Aedan and I think I can only do that while I'm with her all the time." I smirked.

"Tell me you're joking?" Cullen asked, exasperated.

"Not really – I like her… Now for the important question; am I keeping my wings out 24/7 as a symbol of my chosen-ness, or am I allowed to fold them…"

Lelianna snorted. "Keep them out unless you need to disguise. As the only person in all Thedas with wings currently, it will be easier for people to believe you are who you say you are."

"Lelianna, I need Harding to scout the Hinterlands, Cullen I want you to keep an eye on passage back and forth to Kirkwall – keep it safe because I got a pretty black letter from Xenon the Antiquarian telling me I'm _finally _free to visit the Black Emporium whenever I get the itch to risk my neck crossing the Waking Sea. Josie, we have more numbers than you have written. Get with Magma and Celeste, my _Sylph_ advisors and they'll get you some magic numbers. Alistair will be here next week, we can get Fereldens official backing… I may be the Queen, but he's the Theirin. Cass, get me a line on Lyrium traders – mages or Templars, we'll need the stuff by the cart full and the Chantry isn't happy with us. Send word to King Bhelen of Orzammar and he'll work with you if you mention my name and use my seal – I am one of their Gods after all. I have a Dalish clan – the Sabre Clan – coming in soon; they pledged their help to cause 3 years ago, so they're really the first of the Inquisition. And someone, for the love of the stars, get me an official report on casualties. I want a list of names, affiliations and heraldries. I want to know every_thing_ about every_one_ who died up there, because I plan to pen letters of condolence to their next of kin myself."

Josie was scribbling swiftly to catch each request.

"Your Worship… why are you choosing me to contact King Bhelen?" Cassandra looked nervous. I gave her a look, "Don't call me that unless we have an audience, or I _will_ address you by family status _Lady_ Pentaghast. As for why, Bhelen likes people who don't fuck around – tell him what you need and why; you don't need to do any sort of noble dance for him."

She blushed and nodded and I looked at Cullen who had an unpleasant look so I said, "Either you keep that pass clear or I _fly_ across and attract _more_ attention – I don't think you know how long I've waited for this invite." He pouted at me but nodded.

Leliana looked at me, "Why Harding?"

"Are you kidding? She's tough as nails and I trust her to find a way to survive is shit goes south before any scouting parties get there. Honestly you are _so_ not paying her enough." Leli smirked and said, "Then I will raise her pay and send her out. I warn you, it could take up to two weeks for us to hear any word."

I rolled my eyes, "I am aware, sweetheart. Now on to the rest of our buissness. We need more power and while this could work with either the Mages or the Templars, I have already made a choice based on promises I made 10 years ago. One of the Mages is an important woman to one of my mates, and I will not abandon my word so they are the number one choice. Unfortunately, it's one or the other – if we try for both, we may not win this war. Besides, we save more lives if we go for the Mages rather than the Templars."

"That was your reasoning for siding with the Templars in Kirkwall, no?" Leliana asked. I rolled my eyes again, "You were there Leliana, and you saw just how right I was. Now, we need to spread the word that I'm a seer; that I can see the future. The Dwarves of Orzammar, two Dalish clans, the Qunari and the Sylphs will all back that up. And with the Qunari saying it and still not attacking me, we may have a chance of getting people to believe it."

"Why are we doing that? It would put you in more danger," Cullen growled.

"It also puts us in the good graces or Orlais, which we will need in Harring this year. I may be the Ward of the former Divine and Queen of _two_ nations, but that's not enough. We need the influence, so we need to use everything we have."

He sighed and held me, "I worry about you."

I saw Cass give a small smile while Leli smirked and Josie chuckled. "Cullen, my love, I will not die. I can guarantee you the next three years will be hard, but I will _live_. I need to if I want what I've seen next year."

Leli was on alert and asked, "What is that you want so badly?"

"Cullens' child. I have Duncan and Livia, but I love kids, sweetie. I want my own small army of them one day." Cullen was frozen, "That soon?"

Duncan was Alistairs' son – obviously. When I confirmed that his child would be a boy, his heart was set on naming him after his faux father-figure… I didn't discourage it. Duncan was a cute little boy – blond hair, green eyes and a sweet giggle. His ears were rounded surprisingly enough – and since Maric was the only 'close relative' that didn't have naturally pointed ears; they must have come from him.

Livia was Fenris' baby. She had black hair that matched what Fenris' used to look like and my opal eyes. Her ears were certainly pointed and her skin was tanner than her brothers.

"I admit, it won't be the best timing, but I refuse to change that." I smirked.

He beamed and kissed me, "I suppose that means that I need to tone down the worrying, as you would say?"

"Nah, I like how protective you men get." Leli snorted and Josie coughed.

"Right then, I need someone to procure ram meat – enough to feed a village – by the time we leave for the Hinterlands. And since they'll be killing rams anyway, I want those pelts turned into coats or blankets to be loaded into the same wagon as the meat. Get me a dedicated alchemist that's good with health items to be assigned there as well. Everything else, I'll take care of after I arrive there… but Cullen, about a week after I leave, I want you to bring builders and enough wood and stone to build 3 watch towers. I already have a general idea of where to put them, but I need to confirm with Master Dennets' man."

Josie was as fast a writer as I was – she was able to write as fast as I could speak! And she had transcribed the _whole meeting_. I was impressed. "Alright, then; back to work for us all. I need to make a few rounds to talk to people before bed tonight…"

* * *

After leaving the War Room, I noticed many looks directed at me. I saw a group of Aravels approaching the gates and grinned while running forward.

"Fenarel!" I called out, waving. A couple of the clan members lit up when they saw me and waved back.

"Dirth'len, it is good to see you well," the blond elven man bowed his head before turning to a woman with brown hair and grey eyes set against her tan skin. She wore the markings of June and smiled at me, "I hear many good things about you," she said.

I held out my hand and she took it, "My name is Ara. Welcome to the Inquisition, Sabre Clan."

"I am Ashalle, Keeper for Clan Sabre as of last year. I will be honest with you, Dirth'len, had Fenarel not told me that he pledged to aid you while he was in charge, I would not have come."

"I know, Keeper. A lot of things will happen around me that otherwise would not."

She smiled at me, "I will also admit that I didn't expect a personal welcome from one of ours that seems more entwined in human culture than our own."

I shrugged, "I'm an enigma wrapped in mystery, and peppered with confusion – no one can figure me out without a lot of practice…"

"Well, I haven't succeeded yet, in any case," Cullen chuckled as his arms came around me. I glanced at him.

"Shall I tell you one of the secrets to it?"

"I would much appreciate it." He smirked at me. "Food; like nearly any _man_, the key to getting my attentions is food." I heard a lot of laughter as Cullen shook his head, "With how you cook, I should have guessed."

I gave a firm nod and kissed him before turning back to Ashalle, "There is a wooded area over there with a clearing not far in. you can set up over there or you can pick a spot closer to camp. If _anyone_ gives you any trouble, tell me; I won't have anyone in my ranks bullied by those who should be standing with them. If I'm not available, find Sister Nightingale – she has red hair and a thing for wearing purple. Leli is a sweetie and my sister of sorts, she will aid you. Quartermaster Threnn can equip you with anything you need – Elfroot, weapons, or such. She won't care what you are – Elf, Qunari; makes no difference to her – and she will treat you fairly. Adan is our Alchemist, and Flissa is our Bar Maiden."

Ashalle looked stunned, "You even know the name of the Bar maiden?"

I chuckled, "I make it a point to know my people. What kind of queen would I be if I didn't? Ash, if you want to know more about Merrill – from someone who sees her as a friend – there is one person in the camp you can ask; a dwarf named Varric. Anyway, just choose a place to set your camp and let Cullen here know where you choose so we can update our central map of where everyone is for the runners and such." She smiled and nodded, "I will go ahead with that spot in the wood that you mentioned. I feel more at ease surrounded by trees."

I looked at Cullen, "You heard her – go let Josie know while I continue my rounds. And Ash, good to meet you."

She nodded and they began heading for the area that I had pointed out.

I saw Max heading for Cass and decided to listen in as she attacked the training dummy.

"You're kind of a force of nature, aren't you?" he asked.

"When I need to be."

"It's impressive," the man smiled. She lightly blushed as she looked away from him, "You flatter me."

"I hope so; at least, that's what I'm trying to do." He smirked. I held back a cough and a laugh.

"For what it's worth, I apologize for having put you in a dungeon before talking with Ara."

"Honestly, I would have done the same if a woman people were saying came from the maker himself carried you out of the fade before passing out."

"My trainers always said _Cassandra, you are too brash, you must think before you act_… is it so bad that I see what must be done and do it? I see no point in running around in circles like a dog chasing her tail."

"I kind of like the direct nature." He smiled and I giggled softly – they really were perfect for each-other.

Cass smiled before, "I wonder if the Maker set us both on this path for a reason. I suppose we can only wait to see where it leads."

"If not the Maker, then his chosen champion did. You heard what she said in the War Room; she had a choice of who to save and I'm highly grateful that she chose me. I'm honored to have this chance with…" oh, now he was shy?

Cass blushed too and I made a discreet escape though I caught Cullen glancing at me amused as he returned to his spot training his men.

I walked up to Varric and hugged him. He smirked, "So now that Cassandra is out of earshot, are you holding up alright, Feathers? I mean really, you keep getting into these situations. Most people would have spread quite a bit of this mess out over more than a week."

I chuckled, "You love the stories you get out of it, don't lie."

He sighed, "For days, Feathers, we've been staring at that breach watching demons and maker knows what else fall out of it. _Bad for morale_ would be a huge understatement. I knew you'd be okay, but at the same time… it's hard to believe anyone lived through that."

"Don't worry so much Varric – you're starting to sound like Cullen. You may have written tragedies, but think of me as a Miracle – we'll get through this. Now, I have to go talk to chuckles…" I said looking toward Solas.

"Yeah, I normally don't give out the same nickname, but that one suits him more than it ever did Hawke." I nodded and walked over to the Elven god… who immediately pulled me into his hut. I chuckled and sat on the chair next to his writing desk while he sat on his bed.

"How do you know about me?"

"I'm a seer, Solas. I know everything you're planning, and I don't think you're evil for it… in fact; I support you for the most part. Just… there are ways to make the transition easier. You don't need to tear the veil down all… at… once…" I trailed off.

"What is it?"

"Forgive me, I was thinking of just how much to reveal at once. You are good at keeping your secrets, but somethings are better left unsaid and unchanged."

"Indeed. If you think of things you _can_ tell me, I would like to know."

"… I will at least warn you to prepare for vulgar questions from an immature city elf named Sera… things like _have you ever bonked a spirit in the fade_?"

He sighed and rubbed his nose, "Thank you for the warning, at the very least."

"Don't look so down… the main reason I allow her to stick around is to help soldier moral. Also there will be a spirit of compassion who joins us who goes by the name of Cole."

"A spirit…? How interesting."

"He's a unique case. He was there during the events at the White Spire and needs not possess a body to be here in the waking world."

"… I cannot wait to meet this spirit." He smiled at me. "Good… umm. Well, fuck – I mean it's gonna have to happen… I'll tell you one more thing that might just make you smile."

He looked curious but amused, "Then by all means."

"If you follow me when I ask – and I will make it known when it is time – you will get to walk in the Fade – physically."

He shot ramrod straight and his eyes widened. "Truly?"

This time, I smirked, "One thing you should know about the Fae, Solas – we can never tell you something that isn't true. I can bend the truth until it breaks itself – like telling you the sky is black no matter what time of day it because of a natural layer that turns sunlit skies blue – but I can't tell you that I'm male when I'm clearly not."

"The sky…"

"The sky is blue during the day when it's actually black the whole time; it has to do with light particles and prisms. Maybe one of these days you and I will sit down and talk about all manner of impossible things, hmm? Perhaps, I could even tell you some about Mythal and what she and I have been up to or even that the Griffons yet live."

This time, he actually smiled, "I think I would like that."

"Good, then – now, I promised Varric I would sing him a song at the Tavern. You are more than welcome to come listen in – it'll be like nothing you've ever heard."

"I do have one question. I watched the battle of Ostagar – you were not there, yet you had journeyed with the Hero of Ferelden from the beginning… how is that?"

"I appeared in the Wilds on the day of the Battle – I wasn't at Ostagar. I know everything that happened, but you would never have seen me."

"… I think I may come to the Tavern with you." I stood and he followed my movements. We got to the Tavern and Varric looked stumped, "You brought Chuckles? I can never get him to join us!"

I stuck my tongue out, "He likes me better!"

Solas hid a small smile and I grinned in triumph. Solas sat at the table that held Varric and Cullen who was watching me questioningly. I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

Cullen chuckled and pulled me in to his lap; I flushed happily and snuggled into him for a moment before saying, "I promised Varric and Solas a song, my love."

"To the void with that – I just want to hold you." He muttered against my hair. I giggled, "But I promised! You're not gonna make me break my word are you? I'll never live that down!"

He groaned and released me, "Fine… oh, and talk to Alistair, will you? He keeps contacting Aedan who speaks to Leliana who then scolds _me_… I know you were asleep for the last three days, but…"

I snorted and so did Varric. I pulled out my sending stone keychain and grabbed the one connected to Alistairs'. "Thank the Maker! I've been worried…"

"Alistair, dearest – you damn well know better. Isn't this the reason you're on your way over here?"

"About that… I will be there tomorrow…"

"Want to say that again, dearest?" I asked. Solas looked somewhat amused but Varric was outright laughing.

"I um… when you didn't answer and I heard you were… well… I packed up the kids and we left at once – that was two days ago. Using carriages is so much faster than _walking_ like we did during the blight so… right."

I sighed and my forehead met the table. Cullen exclaimed and Varric fell out of his chair he was laughing so hard.

"The only reason I'm not scolding you is because you're bringing the kids. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, love…"

I rolled my eyes, "I'll get the house expanded tonight so that we can _all_ share a place. Goddess, this is a mess." I muttered.

"Love…?" Alistairs' voice got small. I laughed, "Let me guess – you want pizza?"

"I mean… if you don't mind…" he stammered. Solas looked confused, "What is pizza?"

"… Cullen, you and Varric get to help me host a pizza day tomorrow. Flissa! Send word to Sister Nightingale that King Alistair will be here _tomorrow_ and that I'm making her cook with me, Cullen, Varric and… hmm… you." I said. She looked stunned. "Right away, your worship."

"Gale! Put the word out! Tomorrow is Pizza Party day – anyone who wants to try the Heralds cooking and a dish from her home lands needs to be at the Chantry for dinner tomorrow."

Gale – a wind Sylph – nodded and was out the door in a flash. I looked at Cullen who was pouting. "Oh don't be like that – think of it this way. You get to spend the whole day with me and this pizza party will help with Morale boosting."

He considered that. "You win…"

"Don't I always?" I smirked and heard Alistair say, "In my opinion, yes… I only 'won' the one time."

I snorted, "I wanted the kiddos too, hun. And I would do anything to protect them. Swallowing my pride and allowing you to place me under guard was a minor thing."

Cullen chuckled, "I will never forget how you told me…"

Solas looked interested and said, "Do tell…"

"So I walk out of my house, only 3 days pregnant at the time – as a Seer I knew as soon as it happened – and Cullen just happened to be walking up at the time that I was leaving the house with Hawke, Fenris and Varric. I say, _I'm pregnant; let's go kill blood mages_. He's gobsmacked. He just stands there stunned as I begin walking and call out _coming to protect the pregnant fairy or gonna stay here and worry with the king?_"

Solas smiles a tiny smile. "That would make for an interesting story."

"It wasn't so funny at the time – I was quite worried about what she'd get into." Cullen smiled.

I headed over to the stage I'd built and winked at Varric. "So – for my first song, drunk on a Plane!"

_I took two weeks' vacation for the honeymoon_

_A couple tickets all-inclusive down in Cancun_

_I couldn't get my money back so I'm in seat 7A_

_I'm getting drunk on a plane_

_I bet the fella on the aisle thought I was crazy_

_'Cause I taped your picture to the seatback right beside me_

_Now I've got empty mini bottles fillin' both our trays_

_I'm getting drunk on a plane_

I saw quite a few people dancing though Cullen looked amused. I smirked at him and blew a kiss. He laughed. I noticed more people filtering in to the bar – Cassandra, Max and even my other two advisors.

My next song was Drinking Bone by Tracy Byrd.

_Well it's Friday evenin' six o'clock_

_And all my friends are twistin' off_

_I'm at the house just turnin' on TV_

_And they all wonder why I've changed_

_How many times must I explain?_

_It's basic honky tonk anatomy_

_The drinkin' bone is connected to the party bone_

_The party bone's connected to the stayin' out all night long_

_And she won't think it's funny_

_And I'll wind up all alone_

_And the lonely bone's connected to the drinkin' bone_

I saw Varric lift his glass as I personally played the guitar for this song – the drums base and such all played themselves. I chose Balance Beam by Blue October next.

_I haven't been quite the same_

_So sure the story of my life would never change_

_In a bright eyed way_

_Rinsed out the soap in my eyes and wrote a song that I'm about to sing_

_It's about a girl that I hardly even know_

_It's not another love song_

_Just a list of things that I should know_

_Ever man should know that…_

Cullens face was soft as he watched me. I stuck my tongue out, drawing several laughs as I made my way back over to my husband. I sat in his lap – I had issues with my weight, but none of my mates allowed me to voice those issues; every time I did, I ended up being lavished with compliments and all manner of loving… it was embarrassing, so I stopped voicing my concerns.

Leli, Josie, Max and Cass had all sat at our 'little' table. Damn table was big enough to seat 12.

Josie spoke first as I snuggled into the mantle of Cullens 'jacket/armor' thing… it was made of Red Lion fur – a lion native to the Frostbacks that weighed 600 pounds and grew to be 10 feet in length – big fuckers. Just one of those speedy hunters was enough to make 6 of the fur linings for Cullens' jacket thing.

"Herald – why was I unaware of your singing ability?"

"Varric – did you tell Cass _nothing_ about me?" I smirked. He shrugged, "She was more interested in the fighting and Anders and such. I tried not to tell her the… unnecessary bits."

"Unnecessary? You saw what happened in the valley, Varric. Apparently my singing is a superpower that can freeze demons in their tracks!" I laughed. Cullens' arms tightened around me and Leli looked stunned, "What?"

I motioned to Cass, and she gave her report of what I was talking about. Cullen whispered in my ear, "At least I don't have to worry about demons hurting you any more…"

"And Darkspawn avoid me. I'm super spec…" I was cut off by Magma – he had come up behind me, "You said your singing… froze demons?"

I nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Just that it's an uncommon ability in the Fairies – usually only the Water Sylphs have it… just like Wings used to be an Air Sylph trait – but something whipped out all of the ones who held the trait and it hasn't been seen in more than… the Siren Trait isn't _rare_ just uncommon. I am beginning to wonder if you might have the other two elemental traits too. Fire Sylphs can summon fire avatars of a sort – they are made of lava and rock. The Earth trait is the ability to turn into a tree – in my opinion the Dryad trait isn't that exciting…"

"Wing, Siren, Dryad and Avatar… huh. Well – we can try the Dryad one in two days – I will be busy tomorrow. As for Avatar… I feel like I shouldn't try until I meet my fire mate – like my abilities are tied to…"

"That actually makes sense," Magma nodded. I shrugged.

Leli spoke then, "Speaking of tomorrow, I hear we will be receiving the King early as well as having a pizza party?"

"You, Cullen, Varric, Flissa and I will be busy _all day _tomorrow prepping the pizzas. We will begin baking them around 3 hours after mid-day."

"Why me?" Varric grumbled. "For that matter – why Curly? He's a fighter, not a cook."

"Cullen grew up on a farm with 2 sisters and a brother. He can cook almost as well as I can. As for you, you get to learn tomorrow… Lady B will love that." I chuckled. He stiffened.

"You're going to get me killed, Feathers." He said seriously.

"Solas, would you care to join us tomorrow?" I asked. He shook his head, "No, thank you. You know what I prefer to do." I nodded, "Yes, but I still thought I would ask."

Cullen gave me a soft kiss on the forehead before looking to Leli and saying, "We'll meet you at the Chantry just after Dawn breaks. Varric, you can grab Flissa on your way to the Chantry in the morning, right?"

He nodded and sighed, "Well, chuckles, we'll at least bring you a plate – if you pass up this time, you will regret it for as long as you live." Solas gave me a curious look so I smirked, "Alistair tries to have me make it every time he sees me – which is why I make a limit of making it only once every few months. It's so not healthy by any stretch of the imagination."

He sighed, "It seems you win, then – I will join you in the cooking process out of curiosity if nothing else."

I beamed, "Works for me!"

Cullen chuckled, "I love you."

I stood and grabbed Cullens' arm, "Bedtime, husband – comas' are so tiring." He didn't even flush, just stood and followed me.


	54. Pizza Party

_Chapter Three_

_Pizza Party_

The next morning, I examined what I had done to the 'shack' they had given me as my house. It was now an underground complex with 10 bedrooms – slumber parties for the win – a massive kitchen, living room and 'bathrooms' in every bedroom. The old shack was converted to pretty much just be an office with a door that looked like a closet that led to our actual home.

I woke just before dawn still in Cullens arms. I whimpered as I snuggled into him.

His arms tightened around me, "What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing is _wrong_, love – I was just hoping to have you to myself for a while longer… why don't we make the most of this time?" I gave him a wicked grin as I kissed his bare shoulder. He groaned, "We promised Sister Leliana that we'd be at the chantry just after dawn."

I pouted but got up and asked, "At least shower with me?" his eyes darkened and he nodded.

The shower was rather relaxing – even if Cullen exercised his restraint and refrained from making it more… fun.

When we got to the Chantry, Solas was already there, talking with Leli while Varric grumbled to Flissa. I saw we also had a few other… guests. I noticed that Cassandra, Josie and Magma were there.

I giggled and turned the dungeon into a kitchen – I would turn it back later. Josie and Cass looked stunned and Solas' interest was certainly piqued.

With another wave of my hand I had 9 prep stations set up – one for each of us.

"Okay team – the first thing we are going to do is make a boat-load of pizza dough. The dough is the base of the pizza – it makes the crust. Follow my step by step instructions that are written out at each of your tables. If you do not understand something, simply ask. While you all make dough, I will be getting started on the tomato sauce and garlic alfreado sauce – this is the very next step which we will talk about once all the dough and sauce is made."

Flissa jumped right in and Cullen snagged a table close to me. I made a small ball of dough while I had the tomatoes being magically crushed and the milk and butter was started for the white sauce too. I began making two extra-large pizzas so that Solas, Josie and Flissa could try some as well as us having breakfast. Cass and Magma had tried some at my wedding, Leli while we traveled during the Blight, Varric and Cullen had eaten some back in Kirkwall.

I looked at Cullen, "What kind for breakfast? I assume no one has eaten yet – Varric, Mag, and Leli all know I would cook, you've been with me, Flissa and Josie looks like they _need_ to eat more, and Cass is too much like you. I don't presume to know if Solas has eaten, however – he's a wild card."

"I have not," Solas confirmed. I nodded my acknowledgement of his words and looked back to Cullen. He gave me that devilish smirk that I loved so much, "For breakfast… I think that Bacon and Egg one you made a while back… actually wait, if they're trying pizza for the first time, do the one with the chicken and white sauce."

I nodded and said, "Chicken Bacon coming up." First, I began twirling the dough. Then, I used magic to add white sauce to the pizza dough since my homemade stuff wasn't even close to ready. I then added cooked Chicken, Bacon, Feta, Provolone, Parmesan Asiago and Mozzarella cheeses. I then tossed the two 20" pizzas into an oven.

I moved back to my sauces and heard Josie ask, "How did you do the twirling thing?"

I giggled, "When we get to that point, I'll show you. It's all in the wrists."

Solas' head whipped to look at the oven that had the pizza in it, "I will admit – that does smell… really good."

Cass nodded her agreement and Varric laughed, "That one is one of Feathers' two favorite pizzas. Her other is this really spicy one she calls 'Buffalo Chicken'."

"Hey now! I have _three_ favorites – I just don't eat as much Barbecue Chicken."

Cullen chuckled, "I think the Barbecue one is good – but the one you call Supreme is actually my favorite."

I nodded, "It would be – you like efficiency and having so many vegies and meats packed onto one pizza is efficient. I think Cass will like that one best as well."

He kissed my cheek as he kneaded his dough. I beamed at him. "And while I will allow it this one time, if _anyone_ asks for Pineapple on their pizzas after today they have to make it themselves. It is my opinion that Pineapple does not belong on pizza. Back on Earth there were debates about it – the population was pretty evenly split about it."

"Why will you allow it this time, then?"

I glanced at Solas' amused expression and said, "Because this day about trying new things – getting to know what kind of pizza everyone enjoys and such. I'm not a total bitch – just half of one." I winked.

Cullen stiffened and I chuckled, "Down, boy – he's not my type and I am far from his."

Cullen nodded with a small smile. Leli and Josie were laughing and I saw a small smile on Cassandras face too. Varric smirked and said, "You do have Curly trained, don't you?"

"Wait till you see what I've done to Alistair; when I was in labor, I was… quite colorful in my vocabulary and threats. I think I've terrified him."

"That does explain a few things about yesterday's conversation, Feathers."

"How colorful?" Flissa asked.

"I think I threatened his manhood more than once, called him a… what was it, Mag?"

"I believe it was a Dick-weaseled, Fopdoodle Puke-stocking; my Queen."

I glared at him and he chuckled, "Sorry, _Ara_."

Leli giggled, "What is a Fopdoodle?"

"A fucking idiot. I wasn't very nice and have since apologized but… I believe it was a rather traumatic experience. Breakfast is ready!"

The sauce was about ready so I moved to serve the food – 2 slices each. Varric, Leli, Cullen, Cass and Magma were all tucking in at once. Solas hesitantly brought a slice up to his lips and nibbled. His eyes widened comically and he said, "I admit – I've never had anything like this. This is quite good."

With that, Flissa, Josie and I began eating too. Cullen looked at me amused, "Why do you always wait until everyone else starts eating before you do?"

"Chef eats last – it's just good manners." I shrugged.

When it was time to finally toss the dough, we had all gotten into a bit of a routine – and that was also about the time there was a knock at the door. I opened it to see Alistair and my 3 children. The twins were babbling and reaching for me while Vaala – my Dwarven god-daughter – was smiling softly. Vaala was very short, standing only at 3'1 currently and looked just like her birth mother – pale, long black hair and grey eyes.

I knelt so that the three of them could get into my arms. Duncan and Livia were at the toddling stage of walking.

I hugged them tightly saying, "I've missed you!"

Vaala giggled and said, "We've missed you too. Livia, especially. She refuses to sleep anywhere but on your side of dad's bed with Duncan."

Alistair coughed and looked away. I snorted, "You do realize that if you let her get tired enough, she'd pass out anywhere – me there, or not."

He nodded and said, "I… I know. I just find I can't say no to her…"

"Well, you'd better learn. I don't want her growing up to be a spoiled bitch."

Leli giggled and Cass asked, "You use that kind of language around…"

"Swearing is good for vocabulary – and mental development. There is no reason to curb my language."

Cullen nodded and said, "Same thing she told me last year. Anyway, we're making Pizza as requested, Al."

I giggled at how close the two men had become. Cass look absolutely horrified and said, "Commander, he's the _King of Ferelden_!"

Alistair laughed, "He's also my brother. Both of us being married to Ara makes us family. Besides, we share children – there is _no_ closer bond than that."

Cass flushed and I spoke up, "Speaking of that… I had a vision of my fourth mate last night. Cullen, I wanted to ask you something about it."

Everyone looked to me while the group continued tossing pizzas and I sat on the floor with my babies.

"What is love?"

"You remember how I said I would love to watch… um… you know?"

He groaned and said, "What about it?"

"Well… what if I was watching one of my mates be with… someone who had no attraction to women at all? Would you still be jealous?"

Alistair laughed heartily and Cullen sighed. Leli looked confused and asked, "I have a good idea of what you're asking, but… what's going on?"

I looked at Vaala and said, "Cover your ears, honey – you don't need to hear this part."

She nodded and did as she was told.

"So, I think it would be incredibly _hot_ to watch some guy-on-guy action, right? Well, Alistair and Cullen are so straight they don't even bend and Fenris is currently in Tevinter so that's not happening. My fourth mate is just as flexible as my elf is and… honestly the guy he should have been paired with – if I wasn't here – is _so pretty_, but so _gay_. He's a total flirt, but woman just do not do it for him. He can appreciate a nice outfit, but sex is so off the table from him."

Cullen sighed, "He wouldn't be trying to…"

"Not in the slightest! The man knows he's pretty and he knows that women are just far too… he's not interested. So… would you still be a jealous if you knew without a doubt that the non-mate and I would never do anything together?"

Alistair coughed a laugh, "I don't know about Cullen, but I think I would actually feel _better_ knowing the man isn't interested in you."

I smiled and motioned to Vaala who uncovered her ears and wandered over to my prep table were there were still two un-eaten slices of pizza from breakfast. She grabbed the plate and took it over to Alistair who smiled and took just one, leaving the other slice for her.

Cullen thought for a minute and sighed, "Only one time… please?"

I let out a laugh, "No worries – mostly it will be to encourage my fourth mate to take the other man as his own 2nd mate. The rest is just… icing on the cake."

Cass flushed, "You really have no problems with your mates being with other people?"

"Are you kidding? Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep up already? When all 3 of my current mates are with me in one place, I get a bit… it's almost too much."

Flissa giggled merrily and said, "I can imagine. Aren't two of them former Templars?"

I chuckled, "Cullen has the whole Templar thing going for him – the battles he's seen and training… he's so _fit_. Alistair never took Templar vows, but he's a _Grey Warden_ and the joining grants bonus Stamina and such. Fenris was a former slave whose main thing was fighting – he's so strong and… well, let's just say that all three of them have far more stamina than I do."

Cullen and Alistair were bright red, but it was Solas who asked, "Why are we discussing this?"

Varric spoke up, "Don't take it hard, Chuckles – Feathers has absolutely no modesty at all. She won't go into detail on their… exploits without their permission, but she's an open book otherwise. One time, she went into the Blooming rose and talked to one of the… workers there while he was wearing only his small-clothes and _nothing else_ as though he was fully dressed."

I snorted, "Don't forget the time I walked in on one worker with a patron and we had a nice chat while she serviced her… friend."

Solas looked at me in interest, "Why?"

"Because I grew up in a world without those prudish ideals… mostly. Sex sells – most advertisements for _anything_ featured women in their small clothes. Want people to frequent your gym? Put a woman in a bra on the billboard. Want people to buy bananas? Show a woman in skimpy clothes eating one sensually. Don't get me started on _ads_ for small clothes!"

Cass was flushed at the thought. I got back up and went over to the sink I had… installed. I washed my hands and walked over to the really large table in the center of the room.

"Okay team – now that we've twirled up some dough – and it's about 3pm… time to prep them. Put red sauce on half of these and garlic on the others. I have a few to put Barbeque sauce on…"

Even Alistair jumped in and I looked at the Kings Guard behind him, "Make yourselves useful, yeah? I need I really long table set up upstairs. As these things come out of the Oven, they will need to be taken upstairs and put out for people to eat."

The three guards saluted me and walked off.

I was the one taking care of the _large_ pizza oven – the style you'd find at a place like 'Pizza Hut' – that could fit 3 at a time. As they came out, I cut them and sent them down the line.

After a while, I got hungry myself and said, "Okay – we've had our fun. I'll keep this all going with Magic – let's go get ourselves a bite."

There were laughs from all of them. Cullen and Alistair each kissed my cheek and we headed up the stairs.

There were _cheers_ as we all entered the main Chantry. I chuckled and shook my head, "Well, isn't _that_ a recommendation? Nice to know everyone likes it."

Alistair snorted and said, "It's a very… versatile food. Red sauce, white sauce, brown sauce… and then there are the combinations… it'd be a surprise if someone _didn't_ like it, my love."

"Just because something seems improbable, doesn't make it impossible. Me being from a different world, for example."

Solas gave me an approving nod, "Well put."

We all got our food and I was feeding nibbles to my two year olds… I was such a terrible mother feeding them this junk, but they liked it so…

"Mama!" Duncan clapped. I smiled and tickled him. Livia gave a cute peel of laughter and I winked at Vaala.

Varric spoke up, silencing the whole Chantry as he lifted a glass, "To our illustrious Herald of Andraste – or as I know her, Feathers – for managing to bring us all together. For the first time, I see mages, former Templars, people from the chantry and Dalish elves all sitting together – and no one is fighting. So many walks of life – and after all that has happened. Honestly, this is the kind of thing I can't put in my books – too unbelievable. But then, Feathers manages that a lot. To the Herald!"

I flushed as people raised their glasses and toasted to me. Alistair raised his own glass too with a wink. I stuck my tongue out. Cullen took Duncan in his lap and Alistair took Livia so that I could eat.

I smiled – so far, we were off to a wonderful start.

Josephine sidled up to us and said, "Forgive me, your majesty – the Herald said to speak with you about official support from Ferelden?"

Alistair glanced at me with a smirk, "She _is_ my Queen – I'd be a terrible husband if I didn't support this. Of course you have the backing of Ferelden, Lady Ambassador."

She beamed and wrote it down, "Then I will be touch with your people. Thank you, King Alistair."

He nodded and I giggled, "So, Alistair… let me Introduce you to someone… this is Seeker Cassandra – Right hand of the Divine and the one here who reminds me of Fenris."

Varric did a spit-take. "Damn it, Feathers – you can't say that kind of thing while I'm drinking!"

I giggled, "But it's _true_! Think about it for a minute – Cass is our Fenris; they both brood and communicate mostly by a disgusted grunt of disapproval."

He blinked… "You have a point."

Cass was flushed and Maxwell looked amused, "Isn't Fenris your other… mate?"

I nodded, "Maybe that's why I like Cass so much?" he laughed.

"Right – and Solas is a bit like a mix between Merrill and Carver. You're… well, you, Varric. We'll meet more people who are like our friends, too. Like I was saying, Alistair, this is Solas – a mage who knows a great deal about the fade, so he's our expert. You know Leli and Varric, of course. Josie is our ambassador and an Antivan through and through. She's a lot like Zev, actually." I smiled.

Leli giggled lightly, "Now that you mention it… she _is_, isn't she?"

Josie flushed, "Who is this… Zev?"

"Zevran was a member of the Ativan Crows – now he works to hunt down his former guild leaders. Only because they hunt him, you see? But I know you were once a Bard…" I gave her a sly smirk. She flushed and looked away.

Alistair chuckled, "Do you have a 'me' of the group yet?"

Even Varric gave him a look of 'really?'

He looked confused, "What?"

Varric, Leli and I all pointed to Cullen. Both men flushed but Cullen laughed. Solas gave a little smirk.

I finished my pizza and took my little ones back from their fathers.

That night, Alistair was in my room and Cullen had taken his own. Alistair had been impressed but the guard he had staying in the place with us had been completely stunned by the underground fortress.


	55. REWRITES

This isn't an update, I'm sorry to say. This is an announcement.

* * *

I plan to rewrite this story from the bottom up.

I was always unhappy with how rushed this particular story is - and that was what led me to writing two other stories at the same time. now that I am into the swing of actually _writing_ stories, I want to go back and make this one _better_.

See, I like this story because it encompasses my three top favorite romances - Alistair, Fenris and Cullen. but I don't think it gives any of the men the spotlights they deserve. i can hardly get into writing more to it because of how rushed the original draft is.

when I think about this story, I cringe - it isn't quite what I wanted it to be... _yet_. I just started the re-write and will post it as soon as I can.

I am very thankful for the reviews and critiques from all of you - pushing me to be a better writer and making me feel so happy with all the hearts and favorites. _Thank You_ \- Warden-Scribe got me to post this the first time around and Ferrilsblood consistently reviews my works. IAMLORDTHORNE also gave me the encouragement I needed to finally push me into a re-write. you all deserved much better than a sloppy write for this story.

I will do my best to have the re-write chapters up soon - but not rushed. to the three I mentioned, you all _rock_ \- and thank you again. Goddess watch over _all_ of you who are reading this!


	56. REWRITTEN

GOOD NEWS EVREYONE!

* * *

I have completed the rewrites on the first EIGHT CHAPTERS and have now posted them on FF as a SEPERATE BOOK

please go look for it and tell me what you think - i love hearing the reviews and knowing what needs work or spontaneous explanations in the making. No really - if some stuff needs explaining, I want to know!

the new version is more in-depth and filling... I hope. As i've said before _thank you _to all of you who read and comment! let me know what you think!


	57. Deleted

So... i deleted the rewrite. the _only_ feedback i received was negitive so i guess it wasn't really any better than this one. i also deleted my Seeker Story - only got 2 reviews and... i guess i need to just take a break from writing the Fairy story for a while because i don't seem to be very good at it.


	58. Reupped

i readded all of the Seeker chapters and was able to recover the Fairies rewrite. i also posted 2 new chapters on the Rewrite. Shout out to Ferrilsblood for all the awesome input and encouragement


	59. COVID

**_COVID-19_**

* * *

My whole household came up with COVID. I am the sickest in the house so my updates will slow considerably for now. I am sorry - but I can't update like normal when I can't focus, think or even keep WATER down.

I will try to update _as I can_.

* * *

_-Eiris_


End file.
